We Belong
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Life begins when you find the place your heart was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All! Here is my next story. This is an early Liason AH story. This one was inspired by a scene from Miss Raye's story "Step By Step." I'd like to thank her for listening to me while I worked on the outline for the first few chapters.

**Something to know**: Georgie is a few years older than Liz in this one. Emily is one year older than Liz.

For this story I am trying something new. AngelIsis7 (thank you!) introduced me to a website called Polyvore which allowed me to craft some of the outfits that Liz wears in this story. So if you are one of the folks who has been wanting to see Liz's dresses, when a chapter is posted and I describe her look put in your review that you want to see the outfit.

Please be polite in any reviews you leave. I spend a lot of time crafting these stories, and I would like that effort to be respected. Even if you don't like the story there is no need to be rude.

This story is complete and is Rated M for Language, Violence, and Sex.

Thanks to DevilJolie for Elizabeth's nickname in this one.

Thanks to Liason102 for the edit. It was wonderful to work with you on another story.

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

Elizabeth looked up at the clock and grinned. Her shift was almost over and she had the entire weekend off. She had no plans so she was just going to hang around her studio and paint. Maybe Jason might have some free time to give her a pool lesson or take her for a ride on his bike. If he wasn't around one of the guys would be, if she felt like doing something. This might just be a jammies kind of weekend. Those were her favorite kind, where she just kicked back and did absolutely nothing. It had been far too long since she did that.

She finished cleaning up, and flipped the sign from open to close. "Yay." She said dancing over to get her coat from the rack. She hit the lights and locked the door. Her job at Kelly's was good, for now. Eventually she'd need to figure out what she wanted to do with her life, but right now this was enough. It paid the bills and let her purchase art supplies. She wanted to give her dream of being an artist a chance. That was one of the reasons she left home and moved in with her Gram. The older woman had been the only family member, aside from her cousin, to support that vision. She believed strongly in her granddaughter's talent and that Elizabeth should at least give her dream a shot.

Her Gram was gone now but Elizabeth still felt her spirit when she walked into the studio she'd purchased with her inheritance. Every time she sold a piece of art her dream was a step closer to becoming a reality. She was walking across the courtyard when a person seemed to materialize out of thin air. She jumped in fright before glaring. "Johnny, you scared me."

"Sorry Liz. I tried to get here before you closed." He hadn't meant to frighten the young woman. "I need you to come with me."

Elizabeth looked at the well-dressed man, he was someone she considered to be a close friend. Johnny was a joker and he tended to be a bit goofy, which was at complete odds with his job as a mob guard. Only tonight he wasn't smiling. She knew that meant something was wrong. "Okay." She didn't hesitate to agree nor did she ask any questions. She just followed him to his car.

Johnny held the door open and quickly ran around to the driver's side. He liked the fact that Liz hadn't asked him thirty million questions. He couldn't answer them anyway so her yammering away at him wouldn't help. They drove to the Towers and by the time they got there he knew she had gone from curious to scared. There was a reason they didn't let her play poker with them. She wore her emotions on her sleeve.

The elevator ride up to the penthouse level was quiet and tense. When the doors opened Sonny was waiting. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked quickly. Him she could ask.

Sonny looked at the small woman in front of him. She was an odd choice to be a part of their world. A young woman from a small town in the middle of the country who had move to upstate New York and ended up with mobster friends. It was like something from a television show. But she'd proven herself to be loyal on many occasions. She'd been there when he needed her, and had save Jason's life. Sonny respected her a lot. "Jason's hurt."

"Did he get shot again?" She asked trying not to panic. Last year she found him bleeding in the snow, in the train yard. She had pretty much carried him to her studio before calling Sonny. Then she had insisted on taking care of him for the month it took him to heal. She had refused to let the guys move him when it was in her power to help.

"No, he was working and got ambushed." Sonny led her toward his penthouse. Jason told them that several guys had been involved. The search for the men who hurt their friend had already started.

Opening the door he heard her gasp as she got a look at Jason. The younger man was a mess. He was purple and not his naturally tan complexion. He had bruises spread across the part of his body she couldn't see, and Elizabeth guessed there were more she could see.

"Jason." Elizabeth said softly before moving quickly to the injured enforcer's side. She knelt next to the couch, but didn't touch him. She wasn't sure she could without hurting him. "How long ago did this happen?" There wasn't any swelling.

Sonny prepared himself to face her temper, because she wasn't going to like the answer. "Three days ago."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Elizabeth glared at the mob boss. The fact that Jason hadn't stopped by the diner in a few days hadn't sent up any red flags. He kept odd hours with his work and she didn't always work the same shift.

"He didn't want us to call you." Sonny had tried to respect his friend's wishes.

"He's in pain and delusional." Elizabeth stood up and removed her coat. Francis and Max were also here and they were watching her too. "You should have ignored him. No matter what, Jason likes to insist he doesn't need help." She said taking Sonny to task. "What did the doctor say, or did you not call one?"

"I did." Sonny just looked at the other guys who were trying not to smirk. They knew this was going to happen. Elizabeth was very protective of them all, but Jason in particular. That she was giving Sonny a dressing down was really funny, or it would be if their friend wasn't black and blue.

"And what did he say?" She had her hands on her hips giving the mob boss her best glare.

"Jason needs to rest for the next few weeks." Sonny figured they would have to tie the younger man down. His enforcer was the worst patient on the planet.

"Is anything broken?" Elizabeth looked down at her friend. "Don't smirk Max. You three are in trouble too." She looked at the big guard, Francis, and Johnny.

"His lower right leg." Sonny pulled back the covers to show her the cast that covered three quarters of the leg to keep it immobile. "We had it confirmed with an x-ray. The doc says that Jason will need around four to six weeks of healing time. He needs to stay off it for the next two weeks. Then the doctor wants another look."

"So he can't work?" Elizabeth knew that would make Jason irritable.

"Nope, which is why I called you." Sonny explained.

"What do you need?" Elizabeth asked the older man.

The fact that she didn't even hesitate made him smile. "Jason isn't the easiest person to be around when he doesn't feel well." Sonny started.

"He's a pain in the ass when he doesn't feel well." Elizabeth corrected. The man was beyond stubborn and that made him a horrible patient.

"I was wondering if I could hire you to take care of Jason. You won't shoot him." Sonny joked.

"That's only because I don't own a gun." Elizabeth told the guys. "There were times when I wanted to suffocate him with a pillow." She leaned over and ran her hand over his hair.

"Because he can't get around he'll need full time care." Sonny explained.

"You don't want to hire a nurse?" Elizabeth wondered, she didn't mind but Sonny could afford the best.

"We've been through three already." Sonny said laughing at her look.

"Okay then. I'm off this weekend but I do have a full time job." She wasn't the type to quit without notice.

"I can work that out with Mike." His father ran the diner. "We will find him a replacement waitress."

"What about when I'm done helping Jason? I won't have a job waiting." She had to think long term.

"You'll be well compensated." Sonny told her.

"You know how I feel about taking money to help you guys." She had refused for helping him and Jason.

"This time you don't get a choice." Sonny could be stubborn too. She opened her mouth to argue. "Elizabeth." He said in his mob boss voice.

"You don't scare me Sonny." She said rolling her eyes.

"Dent my ego why don't you." He grinned popping out his dimples. "Seriously I'm not gonna take no for an answer. This will be the third time you came through when we needed you. Take the money. Jason's gonna be a pain, you will have earned it in the end."

Elizabeth shifted from foot to foot. "I'll think about it." She told him. She needed time to figure out how to not take it. The guys kept her from being lonely and looked out for her. They were more family than her biological one, she wasn't going to get paid for helping them.

"Good enough." He knew what she was doing. Sonny was going to make sure that she took the cash. "Now, you need to go home and pack. Johnny will drive you. Francis will meet you guys at the plane with Jason."

"The plane?" Elizabeth looked at him like he had grown another head. She figured she'd be staying here. Like she did when Sonny was hurt. It would be a little odd, but she would do it for Jason.

"Jason is going to the island. Having him here and hurt is not safe." Sonny told her. "Is that a problem?"

"I don't have a passport." His island was in the Caribbean. The guys had told her about it, and it sounded wonderful.

"Everything you need is on the plane. We have to move quickly." Sonny told her.

"Okay. I'll go pack." She would do anything she could for Jason.

"Thanks." Sonny waited until she and Johnny left before looking at Francis. "You really think this will work?"

"Yeah." The large blonde said. "I'm sorry Jason got hurt but it presents us with a prime opportunity. If he hadn't been stubborn about returning to work last year and stayed in the studio a little longer they'd probably already be together."

"Forced togetherness can backfire." The mob boss pointed out. He hoped what his guard was suggesting worked. Elizabeth was head and shoulders above those women Jason normally hooked up with.

"He isn't mobile, but she is." Francis and Johnny had a plan. "We will make sure they get plenty of time apart."

"Do I even want to know?" Sonny said looking at one of his most trusted guards.

"Nope." Was the answer Francis gave his boss. "Just be ready to offer additional support if I need it." No one expected them to get married while down on the island, but he was thinking they would be a couple by the time they returned. He'd break Jason's other leg to keep them there longer if that would help.

"Good luck. If he doesn't kill you she will." Sonny said laughing.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about. O'Brien's ass in the one on the line." Their plan just wouldn't work with Francis.

"I want to know, even if the boss doesn't." Max spoke up. Francis leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear. "Holy shit! You will want to make sure Jason doesn't have a gun handy. Just because he can't walk easily doesn't mean he can't shoot Johnny."

"We got it covered." Francis assured the two other men. "It's just us four right?"

"Yeah. The island is secure and you two are good." Sonny knew Jason wouldn't want Elizabeth to feel like a prisoner. "The ambulance should be here shortly." Jason was knocked out and hopefully wouldn't wake up until they were on the island. He was going to pissed that they sent him away and that they told Elizabeth he was hurt. He didn't want her worrying about him.

His enforcer was about to find out that the petite brunette felt a lot more than concern when it came to him. Her feelings mirrored the ones he had for her. They had all watched the two of them fall slowly in love with each other. Now it was time to take some action. Since the two of them wouldn't then everyone else would.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jason could hear water, it sounded like the ocean. Which made no sense because Port Charles, while a harbor town was not anywhere near the ocean. Slowly opening his eyes he shut them quickly against the blinding sunlight. Why the hell was it so fucking bright? He slowly opened his eyes again, blinking until they adjusted to the light. Nothing looked right. Especially not the room he was in. There was no room decorated like this at Sonny's penthouse. It looked like he was on… "How did I get on the island?" He asked on a harsh whisper.

"Jason, you're awake." Elizabeth came over and carefully sat next to his hip. She had a glass of liquid with a straw and held it out to him. "Not too much."

Jason sipped while looking at her and trying to piece together what happened. Obviously he was missing some time. "Why are we on the island?"

"Sonny sent you here to heal." Elizabeth explained.

"Why are you here?" It came out harder than he meant it to and she flinched.

"Um. Sonny wanted someone to take care of you." Elizabeth said slowly.

"I told him not to call you." Jason said in a flat tone. "I'm going to kick his ass the minute I'm able to." He didn't ever want her to see him hurt again.

"He said that he didn't think you would let anyone else take care of you." She explained trying to cover the hurt she was feeling. "I can call him and tell him that I should go home."

"That would be for the best." Jason said putting his head back down and closing his eyes. He was trying to figure how to undo the damage Sonny's little stunt had caused. Jason had been slowly getting closer to Elizabeth. He was trying to make her see that he was the kind of guy she could trust her heart to. That he was not the dangerous criminal everyone said he was. Having to care for him because he got jumped while working wasn't going to do that.

"Okay." Elizabeth put the glass down where he could reach it and walked into the kitchen. "I need to call Sonny." She said to Johnny and Francis.

"Is something wrong with Jason?" The older man could see she was upset.

"Can I please call Sonny?" Elizabeth repeated not wanting to tell him what Jason had said.

"In the office." Francis pointed down the hall. Johnny just shrugged not having a clue what was going on.

In the office she dialed Port Charles. "Corinthos." Sonny was going over the books.

"I need to come home." She was barely holding it together.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Sonny could hear the tears in her voice.

"Jason doesn't want me here. My coming down was a mistake." Elizabeth tried to explain. "I'll just make him feel worse."

"The plane is down for repairs." Sonny wasn't lying, he had it decommissioned so that they couldn't fly home. The only way back would be for her to charter a plane or a boat. "It will be ready in two weeks."

"Oh." Elizabeth bit her lower lip.

"Stay at the house as my guest and when the plane is ready I will send it." Sonny compromised.

"Alright." Elizabeth would just make sure to avoid Jason as much as possible. "Bye."

"Bye." Sonny hung up and immediately called Francis. "What did he do to make her cry?"

"Shit. I have no idea. Let me find out and I'll call you back." Francis looked at Johnny. "He made her cry."

"Seriously?" Johnny looked over at his friend. "Ass."

"Take her out, I'll deal with him." Francis said heading over to where Jason was stretched out. He waited until Johnny left with Liz before starting. "You made her cry."

Jason's eyes popped open. "What?" He asked frowning.

"There is nothing wrong with your ears, you heard me." Francis glared at his boss. "She came all this way to take care of you, and you made her feel bad for caring. I get that you don't feel well and that makes you irritable. Take it out on me but you don't get to be an asshole to Liz." The older man laid down the law. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Jason knew that was not a request. "I snapped at her, because I don't want her to see me like this." He was feeling pretty bad now. She was the last person he wanted to hurt.

"So instead of saying thank you for caring and then saying this is a small part of my job, you make her cry." Francis wanted to be clear. "No wonder you haven't moved past friendship. Do you know anything about women other than how to make them have an orgasm?"

Jason actually blushed beneath his bruises. "I'm not talking about my sex life with you." He muttered.

"A sex life is all you are going to have if you don't get your ass in gear. Elizabeth is a great girl. A forever kind of girl, you don't get a shot at many like her in this life. If you screw it up then she'll be someone else's girl before you know it. And for the record the sex is better when you're in love, so think about that." Francis hoped Jason was listening. Otherwise the next two weeks would be painful.

"Where is she?" Jason couldn't even sit up enough to look around.

"Out with Johnny." Francis waited to see how that went over. He was not disappointed.

"O'Brien is here?" Jason frowned. He didn't like that at all. He was pretty certain that Johnny had a thing for Liz. He was always volunteering to guard her when it was necessary. Or stopping by Kelly's to say hi. Nope that was not good.

"Yeah, Sonny sent us both. I'm guarding you and Johnny is on Liz." Francis chose his words carefully.

"On Liz?" Jason repeated. Fuck, no he did not like the way that sounded. "When will they be back?"

"No clue, I think they may have dinner out." Francis told his boss. "He said something about not bringing her back until she was smiling. If anyone can accomplish that it's OB." He could see Jason turning green with envy.

Johnny got to take Liz out and show her the island and he was stuck on the couch like a lump. A lump she probably wouldn't even talk to when she got back because he was stupid earlier. As they spoke Johnny and Liz were probably in one of the convertibles laughing and flirting.

"You should take a nap. Want me to help you out to one of the loungers?" Francis said, like he hadn't just spent the last few minutes poking the wounded bear.

"No, I'm fine here." Jason reached over and picked up the glass Elizabeth had left. He sucked down the cool fluid and began planning on how to get back in Elizabeth's good graces. Johnny was not stealing her away from him. No fucking way.

* * *

Johnny took Elizabeth to Main Street and they strolled from shop to shop. "You haven't bought anything yet." He hadn't ever shopped with a woman who went into a store and left empty handed.

"I know you are used to shopping with women who are spending Sonny's cash. I can't just buy whatever I want." Elizabeth just shrugged. She wasn't upset by that fact, it was simply how life was. "I do have to pay my mortgage next month." Her Gram had left her enough for a down payment and to have a small cushion in the bank.

"You could move in with me. I have a ton of space and a roommate would be nice." Johnny told her.

"I don't think so." Elizabeth snorted.

"I'm not hitting on you." Johnny swore. It was true, he wasn't and it didn't have a damned thing to do with her being Jason's girl. It was just he didn't get that vibe from her.

"Wow Johnny, way to make a girl feel good." Elizabeth said laughing. "First Jason stomps all over me and then you take a turn."

"Don't compare me with him." Johnny said offended. "I would never turn down a pretty girl who wanted to nurse me back to health. Maybe we should take him in for a CAT scan." He hope Francis was putting the screws to Jason. "I was serious about the moving in part."

"So was I. I would be scarred for life by the stream of women that you parade in and out at all hours. Unless you want me to move in so I can work the door." Elizabeth said poking fun at her friend.

"I'm not that bad. It's not like I'm Ritchie. He has a different woman almost every night, I'm more a flavor of the month kind of guy." He said grinning. When she smiled he counted it as a victory.

"That's so much better." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I'm fine where I am."

"It's not the greatest neighborhood." None of them were happy about where she lived. Liz wasn't too far from the docks.

"It's a good investment. The realtor said that this is the next transitional neighborhood. I'm hoping to get in on the ground floor. If I sell for a good price I can move somewhere better. Besides low overhead makes it so I make a bigger profit when I sell my artwork." Elizabeth explained her reasoning.

Johnny had to admit it was sound. He stopped them at a flower vendor. Picking out a bright red bloom he purchased it and placed it in her hair. He couldn't wait until Jason saw it. "Did you bring any of your art supplies?"

"No, I figured I'd be spending my time at Jason's beck and call. I didn't want to be distracted if Jason needed me." Elizabeth explained why. Her art took all her attention.

"Let me buy you some. Sonny would want me to since Jason was such a tool to you." Johnny now had to convince her to forgive the asshat. "Not that you can really blame him."

"Defending your friend?" Elizabeth let Johnny lead her into a general store.

"He's in a lot of pain." Johnny pointed out. "That makes even the sunniest person snappy."

"That's true." Elizabeth looked at the various pads of paper they had on the shelves.

"And don't tell him I said this but he doesn't want you to see that side of our life." Johnny explained. "None of us do."

"I know what you guys do Johnny. I don't think it's like what I've seen on television, but I know that there's violence." Elizabeth tried not to think on the fact that her closest friends were criminals. There was a reason she hadn't googled any of them. "I don't think Jason spends his day walking around trying to convince folks to do what Sonny wants by giving them cookies."

"No one thinks you are dumb." He held up some colored pencils and when she smiled he handed them over. Then he saw a bigger box of colored pencils and grabbed those instead. "Will this be enough? One box of pencils and one pad of paper?"

"I'm only going to be here for two weeks." She told him. "No need to spend a lot of money on things I have back home."

"I can't convince you to stay." Johnny knew that he couldn't. The only person who could change her mind about leaving was Jason. He needed to offer up an apology as soon as they got home. Hopefully after he noticed the flower in her hair.

"Jason doesn't want me here." That still hurt. "I want him happy."

"Let's get this paid for and we'll see what else we can do." Johnny said taking her to the register, hopefully Francis was having better luck.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you LiasonAngel! Two chapters tonight because of you.

* * *

Chapter 3

They were laughing when they came through the door. Jason on the other hand was sitting on the couch scowling. Luckily for him he didn't have any broken ribs, although his torso was bruised, so sitting up wasn't painful. Moving on the other hand was, so he was stuck wherever he was put. Instead of being able to go over and see what was so funny he had to wait on the couch until his friends came into the front room.

Elizabeth walked into the main room and she was glowing with happiness. That apparently Johnny had been able to give her. She was wearing shorts and her legs were long, toned, and lean. You would think that someone so short wouldn't have such long legs. But what had snagged Jason's attention was the flower in her hair.

"You two look like you had fun." Francis grinned at his friends.

"We did. Johnny let me drive home." Elizabeth smiled wide and then she looked at Jason and dimmed a bit.

"Nice flower." Francis said waiting for Jason to say something.

"Johnny got it for me." She turned to her friend and smiled. "I'll go upstairs and get out of your way." She told the guys.

"Elizabeth." Jason finally spoke up.

"Yes?" She stopped and braced herself for what he had to say.

"About earlier." He started.

"Sonny said I can't leave for two weeks, but I'll do my best to stay out of your way and not bother you." She assured him.

"I'm sorry." Jason said looking up into her blue eyes. "I was mean and I shouldn't have been. I'd like it if you stayed."

"Really?" Elizabeth smiled at him for the first time since coming back to the house.

"Really. I'll try not to snap at you." Jason was going to keep that promise. She wasn't going to cry again because of him.

"It's okay, if you aren't feeling well you don't have to hide that from me. What you said hurt." She told him. "But it's okay."

"No, it's not and I'm sorry." Jason told her.

"Thanks." Elizabeth turned to go to her room.

"Will you stay?" Jason asked her. She never answered his request.

"Let's play it by ear in two weeks if I'm annoying you I'll go back to Port Charles." She proposed.

He wanted a yes, the fact that she didn't give him one told him just how badly he'd screwed up. But he could work with what she was giving him. In two weeks the last place she would want to be was away from him. If Johnny wanted to make a play for Elizabeth he better bring his A game. Even though he was stuck on this couch Jason was playing for keeps. "Fair enough."

"Night guys. Thanks for the art supplies Johnny." Elizabeth said before heading upstairs.

Jason just glared at his friend. Johnny had bought her a flower, art supplies, and dinner. Jason had seen how happy she was when they came back. Tomorrow she was going to be spending the whole day with him. He might not be able to go out and buy her things, but they talked. Tomorrow was his chance to remind her of the deep connection the two of them shared.

"She didn't bring any of her art stuff?" Francis found that odd. She almost always had a pad and pencil with her.

"No. She said that she expected to be at Jason's beck and call so she didn't want to be distracted." Johnny told them.

"Her art is not a distraction." Jason instantly said. Elizabeth was very talented. "You told her that right?"

"No, I don't think I corrected that misconception." Johnny pretended that he didn't notice the murderous gleam in Jason's eyes. He was happy that his boss didn't have his gun or access to one. "I guess I let my actions speak for me."

"What actions?" Jason wanted to know.

"I bought her some supplies. Did you hit your head?" Johnny grinned wide. "She was so happy she gave me a hug. I never really noticed how soft she is." The hug outside the store had been with one arm and so brief it was over before it started.

"What did you guys drive?" Francis was waiting to hear the sound of Jason cracking a tooth.

"The convertible, but on the way back we put the top up so that Liz didn't lose her flower. She looks good in red." Johnny pointed out. "I never noticed that before either. I'm hoping that we can go out again, I mean she can't spend all her time cooped up in the house can she?" Johnny rubbed in the fact that he was mobile and Jason was not. "What did you guys do?"

"Not much." Francis was doing his best not to laugh. He didn't think Jason had ever been jealous in his life. Or the life he could remember. This was more amusing than he thought it would be and it was only the first night. Before they reached the two week mark Jason might cry.

"Okay then, I'm going to turn in." Johnny said giving his friends a wave. Jason was in the master suite downstairs otherwise Johnny might worry about being smothered in his sleep.

"Night Johnny." Francis decided to turn the screw a bit more. "It's good that he's taking her out. There are some really pretty spots on the island. She'll be able to do some sketching. Maybe she'll even get a series out of her time here, then she won't have to take the money that she was offered."

"Money?" Jason asked his friend.

"Sonny wants to pay her, but she is refusing. If she can sell some artwork it might get Sonny to back down. They had a brief back and forth before we left. You how stubborn she is." Francis pointed out. He wanted his friend to know Liz wasn't getting paid for her time here. That she cared enough about him that for the next few weeks she had walked away from her job.

"Independent and stubborn." Jason agreed. Beautiful too, he thought but didn't say out loud. That was something that Johnny had noticed. "You think she likes Johnny?"

"Yeah." Francis knew that Jason meant as more than friends. "She likes all of us." He wanted to see what his boss would say.

"I guess." Jason just frowned. "I'm going to bed."

"Let me help you." Francis let the younger man lean on him as they walked slowly to the room Elizabeth had made ready. "Liz made sure the room was set up so that you don't have to move much. She's really good at it. I guess that's from her time helping out last year." Jason and Sonny had both been shot. Sonny she had tended to at the penthouse when he left the hospital. "We should send her to school to train her as a nurse."

"This is the last time she's going to care for any of us." Jason was adamant about that. He was going to do his best to not get jumped or shot again, and any other guy who got hurt they'd hire a nurse for them.

Francis helped him onto the bed. "You need anything before I go, maybe to use the head?"

"I'm good." Jason assured his friend. "Thanks Francis."

"No problem. Night Jason." The older man said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

He didn't fall asleep right away. Instead Jason spent a few hours staring at the ceiling like he was willing himself to have the power to see through it. Elizabeth was sleeping in the room above his. That put her entirely too far away for his liking. It also put her entirely too close to Johnny. For all he knew O'Brien could be in the room with her.

Thinking like that ensured he'd never get to sleep.

He had no idea why Sonny sent him to the island to heal. They had talked about him moving into the bedroom he used when he had to stay at Sonny's penthouse or into the empty penthouse next door. There was no need for him to come to the island. Jason didn't do vacations, all the doing nothing drove him crazy. Even when he occasionally traveled he did stuff. Went exploring on his bike or walked around the city. He didn't just sit in a chair and watch the waves.

But he was here and the plane was down so he was staying here for at least two weeks. If Elizabeth returned to Port Charles then he was going with her. No way was he giving Johnny that much leeway.

So he needed a plan. Something to keep Johnny occupied while Jason spent time with Elizabeth. Francis wasn't an issue or at least Jason didn't think so. Francis didn't want Elizabeth as a girlfriend, but he was Johnny's best friend and he would want to help Johnny get the girl he wanted. So that might be a problem too. Jason would have to keep his eyes open.

He heard the door to his room open and through his lashes watched as Elizabeth silently entered the room. She picked up the pitcher by his bed and left. Coming back he could hear the ice inside shifting and he understood that she'd refreshed it for him. Leaning over she placed her cheek on his forehead checking for a fever before carefully adjusting the blankets. Satisfied she left. He couldn't stop smiling, it felt really good to be cared for.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Elizabeth decided that Jason needed some fresh air. So Francis helped him to one of the loungers outside. She slipped a pillow under his cast to keep the leg elevated. She also fussed with the umbrella so that he wasn't in danger of burning. "Can I get you anything else?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"No, thanks I'm good." Jason had everything he needed.

"Okay." She looked out into the ocean. "All that blue is so calming." The light blue reminded her of Jason's eyes. She never failed to feel safe when he was looking at her.

"Want to go in?" Johnny asked joining his friends on the patio.

"I've never swam in the ocean before. Is the current very strong?" Elizabeth asked excited.

"Not unless you go out really far. I'm a strong swimmer I'll keep you safe." Johnny grinned. "You did pack a swimsuit right?"

"I did. I wasn't sure that I'd get to use it though. Maybe later?" Elizabeth had spent most of yesterday away from Jason and she was here to take care of him. "Look a boat!" Fairly far out was a sailboat.

"You ever been on a boat before?" Francis asked grinning at her excitement.

"Not like that. I once went on a harbor tour in Maryland. You know the kind where you sit on really big boat and they say 'to your left is the home of someone important you've never heard of and to the right is a bunch of rocks' you know what I mean." She said looking back out at the water.

"Well we are going to have to get you out there this week." Johnny decided.

"Does Sonny have a boat?" The man had everything else.

"Not here and not that kind." Francis told her. "He has a yacht in Port Charles. He'd take you out if you ask him too."

"I'm sure Sonny has more important things to do than take me around Spoon Island." Elizabeth grinned. She was hoping that Jason would offer to take her out for a cruise. Sonny would loan him the ship. When he didn't she tried not to be disappointed. "Who wants something to drink?"

"I'll help you with that." Johnny titled his head at Jason while looking at Francis. Their friend was hopeless.

"Thanks Johnny." Elizabeth said as she headed back inside.

"Jason, are you really that clueless?" Francis started right in.

"What?" The enforcer asked. His brain had short circuited at the thought of Elizabeth in a swimsuit. It would be more skin than he'd ever seen before, he wasn't sure his heart could take it.

"You were supposed to offer to take her on a boat ride." Francis told his young friend.

"I can't go out on boats I get seasick." Jason reminded his friend.

"Crap, I totally forgot that. Then tell her that and offer to do something else." Francis suggested. "I know bike rides are out but you have to come up with something O'Brien is going to have her on a boat this week."

All Jason heard was 'have her' and he frowned at the image that conjured up. "I don't want her missing out on something she wants to do because I can't do it."

"You want her out in the middle of the ocean with Johnny?" Francis asked deliberately planting another image in his friend's head.

"They won't be alone." Jason knew they would need a crew.

"It depends on what kind of boat he gets. A sailboat won't need a crew. Neither will a cabin cruiser." Francis knew Johnny could handle both. Something Jason was also aware of. "You need to start using what you have."

"I don't have anything." Jason said frustrated. "I'm stuck in this damned chair or on the couch. I have to stay off my fucking leg for two weeks."

"Then use that." For someone who was really smart Jason was being awful stupid.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked the older man. It was pretty clear he was on Jason's team in this endeavor.

"Here they come." Francis could see them from his chair. Just as Elizabeth stepped onto the patio he poked Jason hard.

"Ow!" The enforcer glared at his friend. Before he could ask why the hell Francis did that to him Elizabeth was by his side.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

He couldn't answer because she'd placed her soft hand on his arm and that small contact was destroying his concentration. She was leaning close enough that he could smell the vanilla scent that always seemed to tint her skin. "Pain in my side."

She frowned not liking the thought of him in pain. "Would you like to go back inside and stretch out on the couch?"

"I think I'll be okay if I stay still." Jason shot Francis another look this one filled with gratitude.

"I'll just sit right next to you in case you need anything." She pulled her chair closer. "Let me get you some juice first."

She poured him a drink and Jason shot Johnny a smug look.

The Irish guard just rolled his eyes. Let Jason think he'd won because tonight Johnny was pulling out the big guns.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

They had a relaxing day and at Jason's urging Elizabeth did some sketching. Tomorrow she was going to get a really big surprise because while she was making lunch with Johnny, Jason had been placing an order for art supplies. Brushes, canvases and paints would be here by nine in the morning. He knew what she liked because of the time he spent in the studio. It would make Johnny's pad of paper and box of pencils looks paltry in comparison.

They had just finished dinner and Jason was thinking of asking Elizabeth to play a board game with him. They were both fairly competitive so it would be a lot of fun. Especially since he had no intention of inviting Francis or Johnny to play with them.

"Hey Liz." Johnny walked over. He knew Jason was planning a game night. Too bad he didn't ask earlier. "How would you like to go to the casino?"

"I'm not twenty-one yet." She pointed out. This fall she would reach the milestone age.

"That only applies in the States. Here you are old enough to gamble the night away while sipping champagne. What do you say, want to learn how to shoot craps, or we could go see a show." Johnny knew that last option would be more appealing.

"Really a show, like a cabaret?" Elizabeth would love that. Then she remembered Jason. "I should really stay here with Jason." Not that was a worse option, she loved spending time with him.

"Jason won't mind, you've been cooped up all day. You don't mind if Liz gets out for a bit do you?" Johnny smiled wide at his friend. He was having a blast annoying the enforcer. He would have to remember this when Jason scheduled him to work at the warehouse for the next year. Man it was worth it though.

He was stuck and he knew it. Jason could tell that Elizabeth wanted to go see the show. He would be a selfish asshole to make her stay here after she literally spent all day at his side waiting for him to need something. "Elizabeth would you like to go?"

"I would, but I can wait. Sonny's always saying that I can come down here whenever I like. I just normally don't have the time." Elizabeth told him. "You were in pain earlier and I don't want to be out while you are here alone."

"I have Francis." Jason was trying to be the bigger person. "It's not fair for you to miss out because I'm stuck here." He gave her a strained grin. Johnny he glared at.

"That's settled then. Go put on a dress and we'll hit the town." Johnny said grinning.

"I didn't bring anything dressy." Elizabeth said feeling a bit self-conscious. She didn't own many dressy things.

"Go upstairs and check your closet." He had covered all the bases.

"Okay." Elizabeth was excited to spend the evening with her friend. "Thank you Jason, for giving me the night off. We won't be out too late." She promised.

"Elizabeth you don't work for me." He pointed out. "I want you to have fun while you are here." Even if it was with O'Brien. "Go get changed so I can see you in your pretty dress."

She left the room to get dressed and Johnny smiled wide at Jason. "You two can play board games tomorrow night."

"You're an asshole." Jason said plainly.

"An asshole who will spending the evening with a pretty girl." Johnny shot back. "You get to play cards with Francis."

"I'm not chopped liver." The older guard pointed out. He had to hand it to Johnny this was a slick move. Jason wasn't a live show kind of guy. So even if he was feeling well he probably wouldn't suggest this.

"Of course not Francis." Johnny said laughing at his friend. "Don't worry we won't be out too much past your bedtime. Liz likes to dance right?" Johnny just rubbed it in more.

"Keep pushing O'Brien." Jason said through gritted teeth. Before he could say anything else Liz came back down.

"Johnny its beautiful thank you." Elizabeth was in a green dress with a floral print with a flared tulle lining that left her shoulders bare. He had paired it with violet pumps for a pop of color. It was perfect for night out on the island.

"I do have good taste." He also knew that Jason loved Elizabeth in green. "Okay let's get going. Night guys." Johnny held out his hand and Liz took it. He wanted them to leave before Jason could compliment her on how she looked.

"Night." She said smiling and waving as they walked away.

"Fuck." Was Jason's comment as the front door slammed shut.

Francis just tried not to laugh.

* * *

They sat at the owner's table since Sonny was the one to call in the reservation. This show was sold out and it was the only way Johnny could get tickets. The Irish guard was forced to tell his boss the plan that Francis had cooked up. Sonny had laughed for almost ten minutes before he could speak again. He promised to protect Johnny from Jason's wrath before hanging up.

"Thanks again for bringing me out. This is exciting." Elizabeth was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me." Johnny ordered them both drinks getting something non-alcoholic for Liz. Even though she could drink down here, he knew that she was a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

"I do feel a bit guilty about leaving Jason." Elizabeth admitted.

"He wants you to have fun. We only have two weeks to cram it all in." He reminded her.

"I'm thinking of staying longer. Not to sightsee." She cleared up right away. "Jason really does need someone to make sure he rests. He doesn't always take care of himself. He's usually too busy looking out for everyone else." Elizabeth finished up as the waiter came back.

"Here's to good friends." Johnny toasted.

"Here, here." Elizabeth clinked her glass to his. "So what can I do for you to thank you for tonight?"

Johnny almost choked on his drink. She really seemed a bit naïve when it came to guys. Jason needed to get his ass in gear before someone took advantage of her. It occurred to Johnny that he couldn't recall the last time she went out on a date. "Actually now that you mention it there is something you can do for me."

"Name it." She trusted Johnny.

"When we get back home." O'Brien said leaning forward.

"Yeah." Elizabeth imitated him grinning.

"Can you introduce me to your neighbor?" Johnny asked her.

Elizabeth snorted. "Took you long enough."

"You aren't surprised?" Johnny found that to be surprising.

"I've got eyes." She said using one of Jason's favorite phrases. "I knew you weren't volunteering to guard me or walk me home from Kelly's because of my sparkling personality."

"Hey, I do want to make sure you get home safe from work." He straightened out that misconception. None of them liked her closing up late and walking home alone. If he, Francis, or sometimes Jason weren't around then one of a few select guys met up with her. And if O'Brien heard any of them making suggestive comments about the diminutive brunette they got put on warehouse duty.

"I know and I appreciate it." Elizabeth grinned at her friend. "So Gia, huh?"

"She's hot." Johnny said bobbing his eyebrows.

"That she is." Elizabeth had to agree. "That is why she's a model." Upcoming but getting lots of work. Port Charles was home to a large cosmetics company and the Chloe Morgan Designs headquarters. There was plenty of work for girls with the right look.

"So you'll introduce me?" Johnny asked eager to have his friend say yes. Not that he couldn't speak to Gia on his own, but an inside edge was always a good thing.

"You know I could be really upset right now that you are out with me and asking about another woman." Gia had spent some time looking too, so that made it even easier. Liz just wanted to pick with Johnny.

"Everyone knows you are into Morgan. Which makes me question your taste some." He grinned to take the sting out of his words.

"Everyone?" She said a bit wide eyed. God was she that obvious.

"Sorry kid, but yeah." Johnny hadn't meant to embarrass her. "Everyone but Jason. He's still clueless."

"He doesn't see me that way. I'm just his friend." Elizabeth made circles with her glass.

It was time to push her a bit. Jason wasn't the only one at fault for them not already being together. Liz hadn't spoken up either. "Then change that."

"How? I've seen the women Jason dates." Elizabeth couldn't compete with them.

"Kid you have him all to yourself for at least the next two weeks. Use those feminine wiles." Johnny suggested. "Flirt a bit."

"I'm not really good at the whole flirting thing." Elizabeth confessed. "I was a bit of a tomboy growing up. The one that most guys hung out with but never saw as a girl." She also had a very bad experience that made her think long and hard about ever dating again. "Not that I didn't date, I had boyfriends, but they were social misfits like me."

Johnny wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do any work Jason was already hooked, but he couldn't out his friend completely. "We will start tomorrow. I'll help you. What does your swimsuit look like?"

"One piece dark blue." It had been on sale.

"We will get you a suit before we head back and tomorrow you and I are going in the water." The fact that the boutique was closed was not an issue. They were Sonny's guests. The manager would open the store so they could shop. "We'll get you something to make his eyes pop out of his head." Johnny O'Brien fairy godfather. It suited him well.

"If you think that will work." Elizabeth doubted it but she wanted to say at least she tried. That she wasn't a coward, if it didn't work out she could leave at the two week mark.

"Trust me." Johnny said grinning. He couldn't wait to torture his friend some more.

* * *

They got in after midnight. Johnny had taken her shopping as promised, picking out a few suits. Then he took her to the club in the casino and they danced for a bit, after that he talked her into going into the casino. This was Sonny's request. Elizabeth made Johnny swear to not say she knew Sonny. He didn't have to Sonny had called ahead.

Johnny briefly explained roulette to Liz, because that was what she wanted to play. She sat at one table and he sat at another where he could watch her. She didn't want them together because she didn't trust Johnny not to keep his mouth shut about her connections with the owner.

She got fifty dollars in chips and proceeded to quickly lose forty of them. Then she went on a hot streak. A really hot streak. Her remaining ten dollars quickly grew into five hundred. When she stopped playing Johnny talked her into trying a slot machine. She wasn't even aware that he steered her to one in particular. Four pulls later and Liz walked away with ten thousand dollars. The issue of the money was solved.

"I still can't believe I won that much money." Elizabeth couldn't figure out how Sonny could rig a randomly picked slot machine so she was chalking it up to dumb luck.

"Don't forget to pay your taxes on that." Johnny reminded her. "The IRS is brutal." They took down Al Capone after all.

"I have the paperwork in my bag." She assured him. "I'm going to check on Jason before turning in."

"Good deal. See you in the morning." She really was a lot of fun and she was going to hook him up with her neighbor. Johnny was grinning as he headed to his room.

Outside Jason's door Liz kicked off her shoes and put down her bag. Quietly she entered his room. The first thing she did was refresh his water. Then she checked for a fever before straightening his blankets. His foot was off his pillow so she gently put it back. When she was satisfied she quietly left the room.

Jason opened his eyes and smiled. Johnny may have spent the night wining and dining Liz but she still didn't turn in without checking on him first. 'Suck it O'Brien' Jason thought to himself as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

If you are reading Come Away With Me, there is a dress for the April one shot. Send me a PM if you want to see it. Totally spaced on that, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Jason's surprise arrived and Elizabeth was struck speechless for about an hour. She just looked at all the supplies before giving Jason a gentle hug and a very quiet thank you. Johnny and Francis made themselves scarce so the Elizabeth could go through her loot with Jason. The sounds of them laughing could be heard throughout the downstairs.

Despite him telling her to paint Elizabeth spent the morning sitting next to Jason and making sure that he had anything he might need. Francis looked over from time to time and caught them sneaking peeks at one another. He was fairly certain it wasn't the art supplies but the hug that had them off balance. They didn't spend a lot of time touching each other outside of bike rides and that needed to change. The problem was he had no clue how to make that happen.

"Okay it's time to hit the water. This is day three and nobody's gotten wet." Johnny complained. "Liz go put on your swimsuit we are going in the ocean."

"Do you mind if I take a quick dip?" Elizabeth wouldn't go if Jason needed her.

"It's fine." He wanted to see her in her swimsuit.

"Okay. I'll be right down. I'll bring some towels." Elizabeth ran inside.

Johnny just grinned. "In a few weeks you can join her." He taunted. Jason's cast was waterproof, but it was too heavy to swim in. "But today is my day."

"I know what you are doing." Jason narrowed his eyes at the guard. "You won't win."

"This isn't a contest Jason. If it was you'd have no shot." Johnny walked away whistling. He needed to rattle Jason some. He'd come up with a way. Stepping in the house he stripped off his shirt leaving him in his swim trunks he applied sunblock and grabbed his sunglasses. He went back out to the deck to wait for Liz all the while smiling at Jason.

"I'm ready." She stepped out and Jason couldn't look anywhere else. She was in a fairly modest two piece swimsuit but she still looked amazing. She was in green a darker shade then last night, but she still looked great in the color.

"Very nice." Johnny had picked the suit and looking over at Jason he could see that he did a good job. "You put on sunblock?" He asked and she nodded. "Let's go get wet."

"Okay." She was a good swimmer and was looking forward to swimming. She was surprised that Sonny's house didn't have a pool for days when the ocean water was too cold. Stepping into the water she figured that wasn't often. "It's warm."

"I've never been here when the water was cold and I've been here every month of the year at one point or another." Johnny told her. "Out to the buoy and back?"

"Sounds good." She said and they took off swimming.

* * *

"How far out is he taking her?" Jason asked with some concern.

"Johnny's a good swimmer he won't let her get hurt." Francis looked over at Jason. He looked miserable. "She really liked the art supplies. That was a good move on your part, but it might backfire."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked frowning.

"She will only be content to paint the ocean for so long. Eventually Johnny will offer to take her someplace new to paint. He knows how to make the most of every situation." Francis wanted Jason to come up with some way to stop Johnny. Jason normally thought quickly on his feet, but this was a move he would need to think a bit to block.

"Good point." Jason started thinking. "I can drive with my left foot. I just need to keep them here until the end of the week. I should be more mobile then." Jason planned out loud.

Francis shook his head. "That won't work. Sonny told her you needed to stay off your feet for two weeks. She will make you listen." She was the only one who could get away with bossing him around.

Jason leaned back and watched his friends head back. She was a good swimmer even faster than Johnny. "What if when Johnny announces he's taking her somewhere to paint we offer to make a day of it? Bring a blanket and have a picnic. I can sit still and she can paint. That will interrupt his plans."

"Now that's a good plan." Francis would tell Johnny to start scouting for locations. "Here they come. How was the water?"

"Wonderful." Elizabeth said toweling off. "I'll go get changed."

"Elizabeth." Jason said stopping her.

"Yes?" She was drying her hair.

"I like your suit." Jason said and when she smiled he smiled back.

"Thanks." She said fighting a blush. "I'll go get changed." She turned and all but ran in the house. Jason watched the doorway like he was hoping for another glimpse of her. Francis and Johnny just grinned at one another.

* * *

"Francis." Elizabeth had just finished showering.

"Hey kid." The older man was setting out the steaks for dinner. He wanted them to have a chance to come to room temperature before grilling them. "You have fun in the water?"

"I did. I love to swim. I was wondering if I could make something to go with the steaks?" Elizabeth was a pretty good cook. She had been just okay until Sonny took her under his wing. In exchange for taking care of him, he gave her cooking lessons.

"Sure thing." It was less work for him. "Are you going to make brownies any time soon? We have all the ingredients." Francis was shameless when it came to her brownies. Having to share with Johnny and Jason was better than having to share with all the guys.

"I'm surprised you made it this long." Elizabeth said laughing. "I can do that too. Since there are double ovens it won't be a problem. What do you want in them?" Francis reached up and handed her a jar of chunky peanut butter. That made her laugh harder.

"Johnny likes smooth peanut butter in his brownies." She said just to cause trouble.

"Then he should have asked." Francis grinned. He was getting his favorite brownies. Jason really liked them too so that was a bonus.

"Francis can I ask you something?" Elizabeth would start on the side dish first since that would take longer. She grabbed three large potatoes and a smaller one for herself. She turned on the water and scrubbed them clean.

"Sure thing." He leaned a hip on the counter and looked out the window. Jason was still glaring at Johnny. It was very funny.

"Does everyone know I like Jason?" She had been wondering all night if Johnny was exaggerating.

"Pretty much, that's why none of the guys have asked you out." Francis told her.

"I think I'll just stay on the island when you guys go home." She was mortified.

"Why?" Francis asked smiling at her. "He'd be lucky to have you."

"Do you think I have a shot?" Elizabeth pricked the spuds and put them in the oven. "The last girl he was with was stunning." Now that she thought about that had been months ago. She must have missed someone.

"She was also an idiot, which is why they dated for a week. She drove Jason crazy." On more than one occasion he'd heard Jason compare her to Elizabeth. His former hook up always came up lacking. Why that didn't get him moving Francis had no idea. "I think you have a shot." Francis told her.

Elizabeth started on the brownies. She needed to give this some thought. Since moving to Port Charles she'd been asked out on some dates but no one made her feel half of what Jason did. That was why she never accepted any of the offers. Okay that wasn't true, it was one of the reasons she didn't accept. Instead she just pined for the enforcer. Finally she decided that she needed to either date Jason or simply forget about him and move on. Neither one had happened.

It was time to put up or shut up. She either wanted Jason or she didn't. When the batter was ready she heated the peanut butter and swirled it in. She added another thin layer on the top because that was how Francis liked them and popped them into the oven.

Francis watched her clean up. She'd picked up Sonny's habit of thinking while cooking. It was his boss's favorite way to work through a problem. He would cook until a solution was found, then he'd call everyone over to eat the food. "Made a decision?" He asked smiling.

"I'm going to go for it." She decided.

"That's my girl." Francis said smiling wide. "You let me know if I can help."

"I will. Thanks. I'm going to check on the patient." Elizabeth headed for the door.

Francis headed for the office he needed to call Sonny.

* * *

Since she was cooking too, Elizabeth appointed herself Francis's assistant for the night. All he was doing was grilling steaks and vegetables, so she mostly just talked his ear off. When the oven beeped she took out the brownies. When it beeped again she took out the potatoes. "They came out perfect!" She was proud of herself.

"Looks good kid, Sonny would be proud. Let's serve them up." Francis grabbed his two platters and headed for the deck. Johnny had already set the table. Francis put his platters in the center of the table and made sure to leave room for Elizabeth's.

She brought out the juice first. A tall glass for Jason and one for her. He couldn't have beer until he finished his medication so every morning she mixed up a freshly juiced concoction. She learned that Jason liked anything with pineapple juice in it. "Pineapple Banana Strawberry." She said as she sat it down in front of him. "It's thicker than normal, but I thought you might like it."

"Thanks." He was never drinking juice again after he left here. But while he was here he would drink anything she made for him.

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and start." She said heading to get her masterpieces. When she came back out no one was eating. It didn't surprise her. The first night on the island she threatened to break both Johnny and Francis's legs if they kept standing up whenever she entered the room. They of course didn't listen.

"Ta-da." Elizabeth put down the plate.

"Twice baked potatoes." Jason said with a grin he smiled wider as he looked at Johnny. "My favorite."

"I know. That's why I made them. I hope they taste as good as they look. It's Sonny's recipe." She rambled on as she sat down. "Its super simple and Sonny guaranteed that they come out perfect every time."

"They look beautiful." Jason took one and forked up a mouthful. "These are great." They were. "I'll make sure to tell Sonny. He might be jealous."

"Jason." She said blushing under his praise.

Johnny looked at Francis and the older man tilted his head to the side. Indicating that the younger man needed to say something. "After dinner I have a surprise for you."

"Johnny you are going to spoil me if you keep doing all this stuff." Elizabeth said to her friend. "Then when I get to Port Charles I'll have to go back to begging Jason for bike rides trying to keep up the excitement. Then he'll start avoiding me."

"That won't happen. You can have as many rides as you like." Jason promised her.

"You may regret that." Elizabeth loved being on the back of the bike. "I made peanut butter brownies."

"Smooth or chunky?" Johnny asked the young woman.

"Chunky." She left out that Francis had requested them.

"Another favorite of mine." Jason said smugly.

"After desert I'll show you my surprise." Johnny swung the attention back to him. Jason was going to swallow his tongue when he saw what Johnny had done.

"Are you going to give me a hint?" Elizabeth loved surprises.

"Nope." Johnny just grinned at her. "You will love it." He said grinning when Jason narrowed his eyes. Johnny waited to see if Jason was gonna growl.

"I have to load the dishwasher tonight." Elizabeth told Johnny. Everyone but Jason had assigned chores to keep the house in order. The housekeeper only came out once a week.

"Not a problem. It will be light out for several more hours." They didn't need light but he would feel better with some.

"I can do that if you like. You did cook half the meal." Francis offered. They had cleaned as they cooked so it was just the plates on the table.

"Thanks Francis." Elizabeth cut up her steak and wondered what Johnny had in store for them.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Wait here." Johnny said grinning. The more excited Elizabeth got the more Jason glared. "Don't move." Johnny said heading to the steps that lead to the beach. He was congratulating himself as he headed out of sight. This really was a brilliant move on his part.

"I won't." Elizabeth promised him. "Do you know what the surprise is?" Elizabeth asked Francis. She was that kid who shook the boxes under the Christmas trees.

"Not a clue." He actually didn't know, but he was looking forward to Jason's reaction. So far they'd all been really funny.

Jason just kept quiet. He had no clue why Johnny was making a play for Elizabeth. He never dated the same woman for more than a month and if he broke her heart it wouldn't just be Jason who would want to hurt him. Besides Johnny knew that he liked Elizabeth as more than a friend. This was probably his way of getting even for the blonde last year. Using Elizabeth was wrong no matter how pissed Johnny had been. If he was certain she didn't like Johnny then Jason would speak up. Since he wasn't he didn't. Who knew, Elizabeth could be the reason Johnny grew up. Jason wouldn't look at another woman again if he had Elizabeth as his girl.

They heard the low hum of a motor before Johnny pulled up on a four wheeled ATV. "Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth shot off the patio to come stand next to him. "Are we going to ride it?"

"I'm going to ride, you are going to drive it." Johnny announced and sneaked a peek at Jason. He looked murderous. Johnny had won another round. It was funny he didn't work this hard to get women he was attracted to.

"Johnny thank you!" Elizabeth gave him a big hug. "You are the best friend ever."

"Anything for you Liz." Johnny told her smiling wide and trying not to stick his tongue out at Jason. He knew that Liz had long been asking to drive Jason's bike. She was just too small to do so safely. So the enforcer always had to say no. This she could easily handle. "Hop on." He instructed as he slid back along the seat.

"Okay. What do I do?" She asked after straddling the machine. It wasn't a Harley but she was still going to love driving it.

Johnny showed her how to control the bike and use the hand brake before he let her start it up. "Up and down the beach." The whole beach was Sonny's so they wouldn't be disturbing anyone."

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Jason yelled from his seat.

"What?" Johnny asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Helmet?" Jason wouldn't let Elizabeth on the back of his bike without one.

"Hold on a sec." Johnny got up and walked quickly in the house coming back with a helmet for Liz. They shouldn't need it, there was no way she could flip the ATV but Jason was right. It was a risk they shouldn't take. "Here you go." Johnny helped her put it on and even did up the chin strap. He sat back down and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "Let's go."

She smiled and waved at Jason before pulling off and driving down the beach.

"Shit!" Jason exclaimed. "How am I gonna to top that?" He asked Francis.

"I don't know. She was really happy when they pulled off." Francis pointed out. Johnny had out done himself. Francis was hoping that Jason realized that he didn't have to top it. The thing with Elizabeth was that as much as she loved Jason's bike just hanging out and talking with him was her favorite thing.

The injured enforcer just looked morosely down the beach. He had a bike here that they couldn't take out in the now under two weeks she was going to be here. The picnic had to wait until Johnny suggested she paint another part of the island, and they still had the boat ride coming up. Jason was screwed. He didn't see this as a competition, but he did see himself losing Elizabeth. "Can you help me to my room?" He couldn't even move without assistance.

"Sure thing. It's kind of early though." Francis could see that Jason looked sad. The ATV might have been too good of a move on Johnny's part.

"I'm tired." Jason leaned on his friend as they slowly went back into the house. Once Jason was situated Francis headed back out leaving the door to his friend's room open in case he called for anything.

Thirty minutes later Elizabeth and Johnny came back. She was still grinning. "That was awesome!" She said jumping up and down. Turning she noticed Francis was alone. "Where's Jason?" She wanted to tell him all about her ride.

"Bed. He told me he was tired." Francis explained to his two friends.

"This early?" Elizabeth asked concerned. "I'd better go check on him." She quickly moved into the house.

"Is he alright?" Johnny was worried. It wasn't even eight.

"I think he's upset about the ATV. He's worried that you are succeeding in winning Elizabeth over." Francis didn't want to depress Jason, just make him a bit jealous.

"So he gives up?" That didn't sound like his friend.

"I'm hoping this is just a momentary retreat. The ATV was a good move." Francis slapped Johnny on the back.

"Even if I wanted her I wouldn't stand a chance." Johnny replied grinning. "We stopped at the end of the beach and she asked me if this is what it would feel like to drive Jason's bike. Her thoughts are always on him." Which is how it should be.

"Earlier she told me she was going to go for it with Jason." Francis told Johnny. "Find a place for the picnic."

"I should be able to do that tomorrow." Johnny already had a few ideas.

* * *

Elizabeth knocked even though the door was open. "Jason?"

"Hey, you're back." He pushed up trying not to groan.

"Wait, let me help you." She came over quickly and assisted him. Already he was moving better, but if he overdid it his healing time would increase. Once he was comfortable she sat next to his hip. "Are you feeling okay? Francis said you wanted to lie down." His bruises were no longer just purple. He was green and yellow too. In another week they'd be gone altogether.

"I was just tired." He didn't want her worrying. "How was your ride?"

"Fun." She said smiling. "Your bike is better, but this was good. It was nice of Johnny to arrange it. Maybe when the doctor says you can move around more you'll let me take you for a ride?" The checkup was already booked.

"That could be arranged." Knowing that she wanted to go out on the vehicle with him lifted his spirits.

"Are you in for the night?" Elizabeth asked hoping that he would come back out. "I was wondering if you would tell me about the constellations again. I know you've told me a million times already but I can't seem to remember them all." She knew most of them, but some still tripped her up.

"I could do that." Jason said smiling. "Go get Francis."

"I can help you." She wasn't a weakling.

"If I slip and fall on you I'll crush you. Then Sonny would shoot me because he wouldn't get any more brownies." Jason said laughing. "Go get Francis."

"Okay, but only for Sonny." Elizabeth smiled as she left the room.

Jason leaned back. He had been down for a moment but clearly he wasn't out. O'Brien had better be ready because Jason didn't plan on backing down anytime soon.

* * *

Elizabeth asked Francis to help Jason back onto the deck while she went upstairs to the linen closet to grab a couple of blankets. Since the sun was setting it would get cooler and she didn't want him catching a chill. With them in hand she went to the kitchen.

"Are there any thermoses in the house?" She asked Johnny who was leaning on the counter.

"Up top, I'll get them. So what's up?" She looked happy.

"Jason is going to tell me about the constellations." Elizabeth set about rinsing the containers. One she would fill with coffee and the other hot chocolate. She'd bring some brownies too in case Jason wanted a snack.

Johnny looked up and saw Francis bringing out their friend. "I love star gazing." He watched as Jason frowned. Johnny was stepping on his moment.

Elizabeth had her back to the outer room looking for the coffee beans and had no clue Jason was behind her. "You are not invited. This is something that I only do with Jason."

Looking over Johnny saw the enforcer's frown turn into the sunniest smile at that announcement. Francis just chuckled as he helped Jason outside closing the door behind them. Who knew what Elizabeth might say next?

"Just you and Jason huh?" Johnny leaned back on the counter. "You planning on doing anything else while out there?"

"What? Johnny." Elizabeth swatted him with a towel. "Your mind is filthy."

"I was thinking about talking. I'm not the one with the dirty mind." He said laughing. "Maybe you asking him out on a date."

"I would never." Elizabeth ground the beans before putting them in the filter.

"Why not? And you need to add more beans." That amount would only make coffee flavored water.

"I don't ask guys out." Elizabeth scooped in more beans.

"You worried he's gonna say no." Johnny wanted to know why.

"I'm worried he will laugh." Elizabeth started the coffee machine and began measuring out the powdered chocolate. "Guys like you and Jason do the asking."

"I don't mind if a woman asks me out. It's kind of nice once in a while." Johnny knew she wasn't going to do it tonight, but it didn't hurt to plant the idea in her head.

"I'll think about it." With the beverages done and the brownies on a plate she headed out.

* * *

They got settled and Jason started pointing out stars. In order to see where he was pointing Elizabeth would lean close and look up the length of his arm. Every time she did Jason had to resist the urge to turn his head and cover her lips with his. "Which one is that?" Jason pointed again.

Elizabeth leaned close and looked up into the night sky. "Ursa Minor?" She guessed.

"Good job." Jason looked over in time to see her blush. "That one." He moved his arm and she scooted a bit closer to him.

"Taurus." Elizabeth knew that one.

"Yup. What's that?" Jason moved his arm further and she came closer still.

"The North Star." Elizabeth turned her head and found herself snared in Jason's gaze.

"Yeah." He said softly as he stared into her big blue eyes. "You're getting better."

"That's because you're really patient with me." She was a bit breathless.

"I like looking at the stars with you." Jason told her leaning a bit closer.

Just as their lips were about to touch Francis walked out. "It's getting late I wanted to check and see if Jason wanted to head in."

They both moved back quickly still looking at one another. "I should clean up." Elizabeth grabbed the thermoses and headed inside.

Jason didn't know whether to be angry with Francis or grateful. He was in no shape to start anything physical with Elizabeth. In a few more days he's be there but at the moment he couldn't even hold her that tight. And if she held him he'd be in pain. So yeah they needed to wait a few more days. "Let's head in."

"Sure thing." Francis had been watching and knew what he interrupted. He was hoping that they would admit they were attracted to one another before kissing. Otherwise it would be too easy to write it off as a heat of the moment thing. Once they started moving forward Francis didn't want them backing off.

* * *

Later that night Elizabeth made another midnight trip to Jason's room. Once again he silently enjoyed her caring. Tonight however before leaving she very gently kissed his forehead. He smiled until he fell asleep many hours later.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

Elizabeth didn't really sleep much. This wasn't a new thing. It was a byproduct of an event she did her best not to dwell on. Normally she filled those hours with art. She did some of her best work in the early hours of the morning. The pieces that she had sold recently were all done between midnight and three a.m.

Tonight she couldn't really concentrate to do so. Even if she could the last thing she wanted to do was fill the house with the smell of paint. So she sat in her bed and thought of the man downstairs. The man whose shirt she slept in. Jason had left a t-shirt behind when he left her studio and like a school girl with a crush she kept it.

He was directly below her sleeping peacefully. She could very well have lost him if those men hadn't stopped when they did. She simply didn't want to think about how empty her life would be without Jason in it. Even though he wasn't happy about it Elizabeth was glad that Sonny had called her. So yeah she was going to do what she told Francis, go for it.

Tomorrow she was going to go into the city and attend a group meeting because it had been a while. These days she only went when she needed to. A quick search of the phone book in the kitchen had told her where to go. She just needed to sit in the room and be heard. She just needed to say her peace. The fact that she wouldn't know anyone in the room didn't matter in fact it might help. She didn't have to know them because she was them. The only thing was how to get there without a shadow.

None of the guys knew and they weren't going to find out tomorrow. Eventually she would have to tell Jason. They couldn't have an honest relationship if she kept something this big from him. But now wasn't the time. So she had to ditch them.

Jason wasn't the issue. He couldn't move anyway. But Johnny was impossible to shake. It was clear that Francis was here to help Jason, so Johnny would want to go into the city with her. Losing him once they got there didn't seem feasible. She'd heard Jason's sister complain on more than one occasion about how good Johnny was at anticipating her moves. She and Emily were pretty tight. Her friend mentioned that she had managed to shake every guard she ever had expect Johnny.

So she would need to leave before he knew she was even gone. Which meant all three of her friends would be pissed when she got back. She needed a cover. A reason to be in the city. Tomorrow was Wednesday and there would be a farmer's market. Francis went on Monday so he wouldn't go again until Friday. That was perfect. She could go to her meeting and then to the market before coming home.

Elizabeth set her alarm for five thirty. That would give her time to get up and out of the house before any of the guys got moving at seven. She'd have to leave her cell phone here so hopefully she wouldn't run into any problems. Seeing how this was Sonny's private island that really shouldn't be an issue. Plan set she settled down and tried to sleep.

* * *

"Is she coming down?" Johnny looked at the clock it was almost ten. He wanted to get started on irritating Jason. They were burning daylight. Today he planned on suggesting that Elizabeth go to the other side of the island to paint.

"Maybe she's sleeping in." Francis said. They had already eaten. Breakfast was the only meal of the day that was every man for himself. "Since Jason only drinks coffee she doesn't have to fix him anything."

"Johnny, go up and check." Jason suggested from the couch. Hopefully he'd wake her up and she'd be pissed at him for the rest of the day. That would only work in Jason's favor.

"Okay." Johnny had a strange feeling something wasn't right and he tried not to ignore his instincts. He hoped she wasn't sick. "Liz." He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a few minutes he knocked again. When he still didn't get an answer he called out. "I'm coming in." Turning the knob he opened the door and was greeted with silence.

The room was empty and the bed was made. The window was closed and locked from the inside. The bathroom was empty and he even checked the closet. He hurried downstairs. "She's not up there."

"Where is she then?" Jason asked from the couch.

"Let me call her, maybe she went for a walk." Francis suggested thinking that sounded lame even to him. He dialed her phone and they all heard it ring in the foyer where she hung her purse when she came in yesterday. "Shit."

Johnny walked over to grab it and stop it from ringing. It was in her jacket. That was when he noticed a set of keys were missing. He walked out the door and trotted over to the garage. The convertible was not in its spot. "One of the cars is gone."

"There is no way she left without telling one of us." Jason said out loud.

"She must have." Francis was already calling the gate. "Did Ms. Webber leave? When? Okay." He looked at his friends. "She did leave just before seven. The guard said she had the top down and was singing."

"Why wouldn't she take one of us with her?" Johnny asked confused by her behavior.

"We didn't tell her she had to." Jason told the other two men. "She knows the island is safe. She probably thinks she doesn't need a guard."

"Without her phone?" Johnny asked then rolled his eyes. "How many phones has she lost this year?"

"Only two and one wasn't her fault." Jason answered frowning when he remembered that her getting mugged was why she lost the first phone. "If she went out to paint she won't be back for hours."

"We're supposed to just sit here and wait for her to return?" Johnny didn't like that one bit.

"Does the convertible have GPS?" Francis asked Johnny. If it did Stan could find it.

"No. Sonny doesn't like it and here on the island he doesn't need to have a system. This sucks." Johnny wanted her back here now.

"Go look for her." Jason told his friend. Honestly he didn't like this either but Elizabeth hadn't done anything wrong. They had. True the island was safer than Port Charles but there was still crime. Elizabeth having been seen with Johnny should help but if someone was angry with Sonny, but it could hurt too.

"I'll drive around and see if I can't spot the car." Johnny headed for the door. "I'll check in if I don't see her in an hour." He didn't even clear the kitchen before the front door opened. "Where have you been!?"

"Good morning to you too." Elizabeth put her bags on the counter. "I got some more fruit."

"Answer the question." Johnny wasn't going to be put off.

"I went for a drive and then to the market." In between she sat in on a group meeting and left feeling very good about herself. "That place is amazing. Can I go with you on Friday when you go?" She asked Francis as she unloaded her purchases.

"Sure thing." Francis was watching her carefully. She seemed really charged up.

"I also got some fish for dinner. It was coming in while I shopped. We're on an island we should eat the fish." She showed Francis who approved. Johnny was cooking tonight and he would know what to do with it. Finished she went over to sit next to Jason. "I picked this up for you."

"Thanks." He also noticed she seemed really happy. "Patagonia. I've never read this one." He loved travel guides. Elizabeth tried to find ones he didn't have and surprise him with them.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Elizabeth was ignoring Johnny's glaring.

"We spent the last ten minutes worried about you." Jason told her. "You shouldn't go out by yourself."

"I couldn't sleep." Elizabeth told them. "I got up early and needed to leave. I had this feeling like the walls were closing in on me. I just needed space. I won't do it again."

"Thank you." Jason looked over at Johnny who was calming down. "Next time wake one of us up."

"Can I just sit on the deck? When I get like that I don't want to be around other people." Elizabeth did sometimes feel like that, but it was rare these days. Normally she just locked herself in her studio, if she had to work she pasted on a smile until her shift was over.

"Okay." Jason agreed.

"I have something in the car. Francis will you help me get it out please?" Elizabeth had another surprise for Jason.

"I can help you." Johnny offered.

"I'd rather Francis did." She didn't like to be yelled at.

They moved out of the room and Jason smirked at Johnny. "Somebody's in trouble."

"How am I in trouble when she's the one who left without saying anything? She didn't even leave a note." Johnny seriously did not understand women.

"You shouldn't have jumped down her throat when she walked in." Jason said flipping through his new book. "Don't worry it's not like Elizabeth holds grudges."

Johnny just groaned. Last year Ritchie made fun of her height and she was still angry. He was on the no brownie list. Anyone caught sneaking him one got added too. "I will get her to forgive me."

"Good luck." Jason grinned wider.

"Asshole." Johnny shot back.

"Asshole with a new book from the pretty girl." Jason threw Johnny's words back in his face. They watched as Francis walked out onto the deck with a large box. "What's that?"

"A hammock." Elizabeth said coming to sit at Jason's side once more. She was still mad at Johnny. "I thought you might like to relax outside. Francis will set it up and I'll bring out the spare umbrella so you don't burn."

"Thanks." He was pleased that she thought of him.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said blushing a bit. "I might use it too." Maybe they could even share she thought to herself.

Jason was thinking the same thing.

* * *

After lunch he decided to give the hammock a try. He noted that it was very nice and really well made. How much had she spent on it? He'd need to see if Francis could find that out so she could get her money back. Elizabeth helped him since he didn't have to go far. "Let me get you a pillow." She quickly went into the living room and grabbed one off the couch.

"Thanks." Jason really liked this. It was comfortable. He leaned up some and she put the pillow under his head. As he was lying back down the hammock shifted and bumped into Elizabeth and she tumbled forward ending up next to him.

"Jason! I'm so sorry are you hurt?" She couldn't believe she fell on him.

"I'm fine." Without even thinking about it his arm came around her to keep her close. "I like this." He smiled down at her. She looked a little tired. "You can stay." He offered.

"I won't hurt you?" She liked being so close to him. It always calmed her.

"Not one little bit." Jason promised.

"Okay. I've never been on a hammock before." Elizabeth said settling in. She put her head on his shoulder and relaxed.

"Me either, at least not that I remember." It was odd only remembering the last four years but at the same time a bit freeing. "We can enjoy this first time together." He looked over and noticed that neither Johnny nor Francis were around. He had her all to himself.

"Okay." She said softly already drifting off.

Jason smiled and just watched her as she slept.

* * *

"Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes." Francis said quietly.

Jason just nodded as his friend went back inside. Elizabeth was curled up against him still sleeping. She must have been really tired. He hated to wake her but he'd let her sleep too long already. "Elizabeth."

"Hmm." She moved closer.

Jason had been fighting a hard on the entire time she was in his arms. Her snuggling closer was not helping him. But damned did her slight weight feel good. "It's time to get up."

"Don't wanna." She mumbled.

"I know but you have too. Dinner will be ready soon." Jason said smiling. Sexy and cute that was HIS Elizabeth.

She looked up and blinked as she woke up. "Did you rest?" She hadn't slept so well in a long time.

"I did." He felt better than he had in days. "This works well we should do it again sometime." He told her in whisper.

"Okay." She had no problem with that.

"For now we should head inside to clean up for dinner." Jason just needed a minute to get himself under control.

"I'll go get Francis to help you." Elizabeth carefully got to her feet. "Jason."

"Yes?" He said looking up into her eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled and then turned and walked into the house.

That was when Jason knew Johnny wasn't going to be an issue much longer.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

I would like to remind those who are complaining about Johnny being a crappy friend, that it was FRANCIS who came up with the plan, and that he has approved of everything Johnny has done.

* * *

Chapter 8

Elizabeth was on KP again so she spent the time after dinner cleaning up from tropical storm Johnny. The man was an absolute disaster in the kitchen. They had the fish from the market grilled topped with a salsa, for the side dishes he made brown rice and broccoli. To do this the man used every pot and pan in the kitchen; along with most of the cutlery and mixing bowls. She couldn't even figure out what he did with some of them. Like the whisk, nothing he made needed to be whisked yet it was dirty too. No wonder Sonny wouldn't let him in his kitchen back home. It would serve Johnny right if the next time he cooked she took a picture and sent it to Sonny. It was no less than Johnny deserved for yelling at her this morning.

Honestly she did feel bad about making the guys worry. That was never her intention. She had made the assumption the island was totally safe. Over lunch Jason said they were safer here than in Port Charles, but no place was one hundred percent safe. She still needed to have one of them with her when she went out.

Francis had requested that if she left the house, even just to go for a morning walk along the beach, that she leave them a note. That way they would know she was close. He also requested she make sure she was carrying her phone. Elizabeth agreed because what they were asking was fair. It still left her gob smacked sometimes that they cared as much as they did. They didn't have to, it wasn't like she was someone important. If she dropped off the planet tomorrow they would miss her for a bit but eventually they would forget about her. Still it felt nice to have someone looking out for her.

She reached for another pan and frowned. "Why did he use both the three quart and five quart sauce pans?" Elizabeth asked herself. "All he needed was one sauce pan. He grilled the fish and steamed the broccoli. The salsa was raw." It was also spicy. "I don't get it." She muttered as she continued cleaning.

While she put the space back to rights the guys lounged. Francis did offer to help, but she turned him down. He and Jason were reading and Johnny was watching a movie. From this angle she couldn't see what it was but based on the music it was a scary one. She didn't do scary movies, no sir. After she was done she'd go upstairs and sketch until it was time to check on Jason.

Another thirty minutes later the kitchen was once again spotless. Tomorrow night it was her turn to cook and Johnny's to clean up. She was considering getting some payback. Maybe she'd spill some things and make him scrub. If she didn't feel bad about disrespecting Sonny's kitchen she would. The mob boss kept his kitchen as clean as an operating room, and that had rubbed off on her.

"All done?" Francis asked as she walked over. She'd been at it awhile. He would have to check the schedule and make sure the next time OB cooked he was on clean up duty.

"Uh-huh." She came over not stopping until she was standing between him in the armchair and Jason on the couch. Despite not wanting to watch the television the screen captured her attention. "What's this?" She recognized some of the actors but not the movie.

"Silence of the Lambs." Jason answered absently. Johnny loved this movie he had seen it at least fifteen times.

"What's he doing?" Elizabeth could feel her skin crawl. The woman was in the bottom of a well in the guy's basement. That was just wrong. She didn't watch movies with violence against women so she had missed this one.

"Lowering lotion down so that the woman can keep her skin soft. He's making a people suit." Johnny said with way too much glee.

"Gross." Elizabeth made a face, but she couldn't seem to look away. The woman in the well was begging to be let go and Elizabeth's breath was coming faster.

"Hey." Jason heard the increase in her breathing and looked up concerned. Francis and Johnny looked over too. "Elizabeth." Jason touched her arm.

"NO!" She screamed and jumped back quickly putting her hand over her mouth. The guys were looking at her like she was crazy.

"You okay kid?" Francis asked getting up.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just got sucked in." That didn't sound at all convincing. "I'm going to bed." Elizabeth said before bolting from the room. Upstairs she locked herself in and shuddered hard. It was the begging that set her off. She needed a shower.

* * *

"I guess she doesn't like horror movies." Johnny said shrugging, some people didn't. Silence of the Lambs freaked a lot of people out. He liked it because it was a damned good movie.

"Should I go check on her?" Francis looked to Jason for guidance.

"Yeah, thanks." Jason hadn't liked the look of fear on her face. He didn't want her having nightmares. She wasn't the best sleeper normally, this might have her up all night.

"I'll be right back." Francis took the stairs two at a time. "Liz." He said knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" She was heading toward the shower when he knocked.

"You okay kid?" Francis didn't ask to come in.

"Yeah, I just got spooked." Her voice only shook a little. "I don't like those kinds of movies. You don't need to worry."

"I don't like them either." Francis told her. Johnny would not be watching anymore of them in the main room. "You need anything?"

"No, I'm good Francis, thank you. Good night." She said hoping he went away, she wanted to get clean.

"Night." Francis was worried that she didn't come to the door but if she said she was okay he had to believe it. He headed back down. "She said she doesn't like horror movies, so from now on watch them in your room."

"Not a problem. I didn't know." Johnny told them.

"You are just fucking up left and right today aren't you." Jason said smiling wide. "What are your plans for tomorrow? Maybe break some of those colored pencils you bought her." Jason said rubbing it in.

"Asshole." Johnny said shaking his head. He really had not had a good day. Hopefully Jason didn't start getting complacent. "We are called the Fighting Irish for a reason, don't rest on your laurels just yet." Johnny did need to come up with something good. He was enjoying irritating Jason too much to back down now. A good night's sleep was all he needed to bounce back from today.

"You'd need a miracle to come back from this one." Jason just laughed his friend was so screwed.

* * *

She showered then put on her pajama bottoms and Jason's shirt. Getting in that bed alone held no appeal. The movie wasn't enough to cause nightmares, but it did leave her feeling vulnerable. When she felt like this and her Gram was still alive she would sleep with her. Elizabeth couldn't help but remember how it felt to have Jason hold her while she slept. Chewing her bottom lip she wondered if he would let her stay with him tonight.

* * *

They all heard her door open and then her feet on the stairs. They looked at one another trying to figure out what would make her come back down. Normally once she was in she didn't leave again until it was time to check on Jason. Johnny paused the movie happy to see that it was exterior street scene. Nothing scary at all.

"Jason?" Elizabeth called out, she wasn't going back in the room although since she didn't hear any music she wondered if the movie was done.

"What's up?" Not being able to get up had never been more infuriating as it was in this moment. It was clear she wasn't coming in so he had to yell across the room.

"Can I sleep in your room please?" She was blushing bright as she asked. It probably seemed childish, but she just didn't want to be alone.

"Sure thing. I'll be in later." Jason just glared at Johnny. Francis was doing the same thing. "Go check on her please." He asked the older man.

"Not a problem." Francis walked over to Jason's room and arrived in time to watch Elizabeth spread a blanket on the floor. "What are you doing?" His lips twitched up when he saw she was in Jason's shirt.

"Making a pallet." She explained. She had grabbed the blankets from her bed to put on the floor. "Unless there is an air mattress here?" That would be great.

"The bed is a King." Francis pointed out. "There is plenty of room."

"Jason needs to be able to stretch out." Elizabeth went back to making her bed.

"Jason will flip out if he comes in here and you are on the floor. He will also try to pick you up. Do us all a favor and get in the bed." Francis didn't tell her that he would be with Jason.

She looked at the bed and back at her friend.

"Think of it as a stationary hammock." Francis teased. "Are you worried he's going to try something?"

Elizabeth looked affronted. "Francis you know Jason would never take advantage." Even if she wanted him to.

"I know but I wanted to make sure you did." He came over and picked up her blankets throwing them onto the chair. "Hop in." He pulled back the covers on Jason's bed. "Want me to read you a story or sing you a lullaby?" He asked grinning.

"Good night Francis." Elizabeth rolled to her side ignoring her friend.

He was laughing as he turned out the light. "Night Liz." Back in the living room he told Jason and Johnny what happened. "Give her twenty minutes or so to fall asleep and then I'll help you in. Keep your hands off her private parts." He warned. Any other night he wouldn't care, but tonight Liz was upset.

"You don't need to tell me that." Jason frowned at his friend. He didn't expect to get much sleep though. It was going to be the most wonderful torture having Elizabeth that close all night long.

For the past seven months she had been the only female in his life who he wasn't related to. Jason found himself thinking about her at odd times of the day. He would be walking down the street and see something and think that maybe she would like to paint it. If he was working at the warehouse and one of the guys had the radio on, certain songs made him think of her. He even found himself wondering what it would be like to walk the streets of Rome with her hand tucked in his. Italy was a dream of hers. A dream he wanted to make come true.

Elizabeth had dominated his thoughts the night he got jumped. Jason had been in rough shape as he waited for the guys to come get him from where he managed to seek shelter. All Jason could think about was the fact that he might not get the chance to see her again. It had caused an emotional pain on par with the physical pain he was in.

The reason he was so short with the nurses was because they weren't Elizabeth. He had gotten spoiled by that month in her studio, and even though he didn't want her to see him hurt. Her gentle touch was all he wanted. Hell, he would have even eaten the soup she loved to force feed him without complaint. Anything to have her close.

He wasn't going to waste their time on the island. As soon as he figured out how to do so he was going to tell her he was interested in being more than her friend, and hope he was right that she was feeling it too. If he got the answer he was hoping for then he was going to ask her to go out with him when he was mobile again. He was going to make sure Elizabeth understood just how important she was to him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Posting Schedule Change Please Read**: In late June I will be traveling and to make sure I get the story completely posted before then I need to add another double posting day. So starting today Sunday, Tuesday, and Friday I will be posting two chapters. If I need to make another change I will let you know.

* * *

Chapter 9

Francis helped Jason to his door but tonight instead of going in he waited there while his friend went the rest of the way on his own. He listened for a crash indicating that Jason had fallen and when he didn't hear one he headed upstairs.

Inside the room Jason was standing by the side of the bed looking at Elizabeth. She was in one of his shirts and that made him smile. He wondered if she had taken it from the closet, something he didn't mind in the least, or if she had it all along. Either way the fact that she was sleeping in it made him happy.

Since he was already in sweats and a t-shirt he climbed into bed careful not to wake Elizabeth. Even though when she came in at night Jason was on his back he normally slept on his side. He frowned when he realized that when he turned over he would be facing away from Elizabeth. Still he wouldn't sleep well lying flat. He turned and felt her shift behind him until her smaller body was spooned up against him.

"You are warm." Elizabeth murmured as she placed her cheek on his back.

He could tell that she was still sleeping, but he liked that she cuddled up. "Night Elizabeth." He said softly.

"Night Jason." She responded and slipped back into a deeper sleep.

* * *

She slept straight through the night, which was rare, and when she woke up she was still cuddled up to Jason. The biggest grin came to her face. This would be a great way to start every morning. Or she could be in his arms like yesterday in the hammock. Either way would go a long way to improving her opinion of these early hours.

A quick peek over Jason's shoulder showed her it was just past six. Going back to sleep wasn't an option unless she wanted to waste half the day by getting up at noon. There was a reason she liked closing up at Kelly's. Even though it didn't make the guys happy she loved it because she really was a night owl. Just like Jason. She knew that if she was up at two a.m. and her muse wasn't cooperating she could call Jason to chat.

"You think really loudly." He said still not facing her.

"My thoughts are very important." Elizabeth wasn't surprised he was awake. The enforcer didn't need much sleep, although now that he was injured he was sleeping more as his body healed. Thinking on that she pulled her arm back. Or tried to.

Jason quickly grabbed her hand in his larger one to keep her arm where it was. She had slung it carelessly over his waist at some point last night. Then she had tightened it some so that she was holding him. He'd never had someone hold him while he rested. The sense of security he got surprised him. He had felt like she watching over him.

"Jason that has to hurt." Elizabeth tugged to free her hand.

"It's doesn't. I promise. I like the way it feels." He told her and she stopped her movements. "I can't turn over."

"I know." He had a large healing bruise on his hip. She suspected that someone kicked him. "Will Sonny tell you if they find the guys who did this to you?" She wanted them to suffer. Elizabeth was not violent by nature but the quickest way to make her cry out for blood was to hurt someone she cared about.

"He will yes." Jason hoped they found the fuckers. He wanted some payback. It took four of them to bring him down. If they hadn't jumped him they would have never succeeded. As it was he did a good job of inflicting some damage of his own. "Are you worried they will try again?"

"Only a little. Mostly I want them to hurt." Elizabeth said scooting closer to him. "You are so warm. Better than my electric blanket."

"Is the heater still giving you problems?" Jason hated that she wouldn't let him replace the heating system in her unit. Because it was an internal issue she was responsible for maintaining it. So in the winter she froze and in the summer she boiled.

"Winter is almost done so the cold won't be an issue much longer." Despite what the calendar said upstate New York didn't really warm up until mid-May. "The money I won at the casino is going to be used to update the heater." Elizabeth promised him. That would free up the money she had in the heating account and she could get a better hot water tank. Little by little her unit was coming together.

"I can help you with anything you need." Jason told her once more. He, along with Sonny must have said that at least one hundred times.

"You got me the steel door. I'm very grateful for that. I really do feel safe now." Shortly after they had become friends there had been some robberies in the neighborhood. No one in her building was affected but she'd been afraid. It was the only time she ever asked to have one of the guys walk her home. After she got mugged the one time it became standard.

He wanted to give her more than just the steel door. "We should get moving."

"Yup. I'm going to go get dressed and I'll see you in the kitchen. Thanks again for letting me stay with you." Elizabeth knew she would have been up all night.

"Anytime." Jason said meaning it. Rolling carefully to his back he watched her gather up her blankets before leaving his room. He was ready to pay Johnny to watch another one of those stupid movies. He wanted her sleeping with him again tonight and this time he wanted to hold her in his arms.

* * *

Johnny came down last. He walked over to Liz and slung his arm around her shoulders. The fact that the motion made Jason frown made the green eyed guard's morning. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You didn't know I don't like horror movies." Elizabeth tried not to hold grudges unless it was earned.

"Not just that I started the day off bad too. I shouldn't have yelled so I'm sorry." Johnny had a plan and her being angry at him wouldn't help it happen.

"Apology accepted." Elizabeth said smiling up at her friend.

"Thank you." He walked around the counter to get coffee. "I was thinking we could go out on that boat ride today."

"Really?" Elizabeth hadn't ever been out on a sailboat before. She wanted to go. It would give her a new vantage point to view the island from. Looking over she saw Jason frowning. "We should stay here."

"Why?" Johnny knew why. He was about to box Jason in.

"Jason can't go." Elizabeth explained.

"You should go." Jason had no choice but to say it. He wasn't so selfish as to take this from her. "You can come back and tell me all about it."

"Are you sure Jason? I don't mind staying here with you." They could maybe sleep on the hammock again. She was wondering if tonight Jason might like to lie out and look at the stars.

"I'm sure." Jason was going to get Johnny just as soon as the doctor let him move around.

"Thanks. Okay Johnny I accept." Elizabeth was looking forward to her time on the water.

"It's a date then." Johnny's choice of words was deliberate. "Go put on a bikini and let's get to it." Jason's eyes narrowed at the thought of Liz out in a bikini.

"I think I'll wear my one piece." She didn't know who else would be around and a two piece suit would leave her feeling exposed.

"Okay. Go get changed." When she walked out the room Johnny smiled at Jason. "I'm out of the doghouse." He said smugly.

"Make sure she stays safe." Jason warned.

"We are going out on a sailboat Jason, not the Titanic." Johnny thought his friend was being melodramatic.

"You know the captain?" Jason would have no problem running him.

"It's the same guy Sonny uses when he is down here. Give me some credit. I'm not going to let a stranger take us out." Johnny was just insulted now. He got that Jason was jealous and being protective but there was no need to cast doubt on Johnny's skills.

Elizabeth came back with a tote that had her sunglasses, a large hat and her sketch pad. "I'm all set."

"You look wonderful." Johnny said grinning.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said getting excited. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Elizabeth asked Jason once more. She was really looking forward to being out on the boat.

"I want you to have fun and this is something I can't do with you anyway." He said shrugging. "I get seasick. When you get back you can show me what you sketched."

Elizabeth noted the movement. He wasn't as stiff anymore. She knew from taking care of him before that he healed quickly. If it wasn't for the cast on his leg he'd probably be back at work by now. "Okay." Elizabeth turned back to Johnny. "Let's go."

"We will back before dinner." Johnny told the guys and with a salute to Jason he followed Liz to the front door. "I need to have something good ready when she comes home."

"That would be advisable." Francis had just set back and watched Jason and Johnny spar this morning. He wondered if Jason knew just how big he scored with Elizabeth by insisting she go have fun. His putting Liz's happiness first made her feel really good. Johnny had been careful in making sure it was Jason who insisted Liz enjoy her time here. She was seeing Jason put her happiness before his comfort. Her eyes reflected how much that meant to her. "What were you thinking?"

"I have no clue, but give me an hour." Planning was Jason's strong suit. Johnny could have the morning. It was the end of the day she'd remember the best.

* * *

Lunch came and went without Jason coming up with something for them to do. He still had a few hours but if he needed prep time he could be screwed. He and Francis had lunch at the marble topped island in the kitchen. Jason was drinking his pineapple raspberry mango juice while Francis cleaned up when the front door opened.

"What the hell happened?" Francis dropped his towel and rushed over to where Johnny was carrying an unconscious Liz into the house.

"I hate tourists." Johnny said softly as placed the young woman on the couch. He was wet and uncomfortable but changing would have to wait until he explained.

"How badly is she hurt?" That was all Jason wanted to know.

"She's fine. The doctor gave her something while he gave her the exam and she's a real lightweight. It knocked her right out." Johnny said looking over at his friend.

"She needed an exam why?" Francis wanted to know.

"Some drunk jackass on a jet ski buzzed the boat." Johnny should have shot the little fucker. "He was showing off trying to impress a girl on another boat and wasn't paying attention. He swerved too close to our vessel and the captain had to take evasive maneuvers to keep from killing him. The sharp turn threw both Liz and I off the craft. She hit her head going over."

"Concussion?" Francis asked concerned.

"Nope, good sized lump though." Johnny watched as Jason gently probed through Liz's hair and then winced when he felt the knot. "She'll have a bit of a headache for the rest of the day, but tomorrow she should be fine."

"You get the name of the guy who caused this?" Francis figured Johnny had.

"Of course I did. The asshole is sitting in jail right now. His blood alcohol level was well above the legal limit. I will be paying him a visit tonight." Johnny would make sure he left and never came back.

"You should have called." Jason chastised his friend. They would have come to the hospital.

"She asked me not to." Johnny knew his friend would love this next part. "She didn't want you sitting here worried."

"She said that?" Jason said half smiling.

"Yeah she did." Johnny just rolled his eyes mostly for effect. "We have to make sure she takes it easy for the rest of the day and Francis you and I should check on her overnight just to be sure."

That wasn't going to be necessary since Jason was going to make sure she was back in his room come bed time.

"I'm going to go get changed before making some lunch. Liz should be hungry when she gets up. We have soup right?" She liked that when she didn't feel well.

"I'll whip some up now." Francis moved back into the kitchen.

"I'll sit here in case she wakes up." Jason told his friends. He wanted to be the first person she was when she opened her eyes.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thank you mif456!**

Liz is 20, I haven't given Jason's age yet.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Elizabeth woke up to Jason's brilliant blue eyes. "Hi." The last thing she remembered was the hospital.

"Hey." He said softly. When he saw her about to sit up he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Relax. How's the head?"

"Not too bad." Which thankfully was true. "My stepmother's been saying my head is hard for years. I guess this proves her right. I could use some aspirin though." Elizabeth said closing her eyes again.

"Can you bring Elizabeth something for the pain?" Jason said over his shoulder. He frowned when he faced her again. He didn't like hearing about the various ways her family put her down. He already knew they tried to demand she go into medicine and when that failed her stepmother took away her college fund. Luckily her grandmother had believed in Elizabeth's dream. It was because of Audrey Hardy that Elizabeth was in Port Charles at all. He wished he'd had chance to meet the older woman, but she had passed away before Elizabeth even knew who he was.

Johnny came over with a tray. "The doctor sent something mild, but you have to eat first."

"Okay. Francis can you help me sit up please?" Elizabeth couldn't quite manage it on her own.

"I'm right here." Jason pointed out.

"And you are hurt." Elizabeth told him as Francis came over. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Tomorrow I'll be back to it." She promised.

"Elizabeth I can help you sit up." Jason told her. She hardly weighed anything.

"Help me to the chair please Francis, Jason should stretch out." Elizabeth was determined he was going to rest.

"How about this?" Jason started. Elizabeth could be stubborn. He didn't want to argue with her while she was in pain. "You sit here and eat your lunch. Take your pill and we can both go lie down in the hammock. It will make it easier for Johnny and Francis to watch us if we are in one location."

"Okay." Elizabeth liked the sound of that.

Johnny just grinned over at Francis. Jason was slick. Their friend was in no way taking advantage of Elizabeth, but he was using the situation to his advantage. Despite still healing he was going to provide Elizabeth with as much comfort as he could. "Move over Jason so I can help Liz eat her lunch." That didn't mean Johnny had to stop irritating his friend.

"I can help her." Jason shot Johnny a dirty look.

"You heard Elizabeth you are still healing. Francis help Jason to the chair so he can put his foot up." Johnny gave the enforcer a smug look.

"Has your foot been down the whole time I was on the couch?" Elizabeth said frowning. "That's not good, your ankle will swell."

"I'll put it up now." He said giving in so she wouldn't worry. He moved away glaring at Johnny who took his seat.

"No one else was hurt right?" Elizabeth asked Johnny. "You're okay?"

"I'm good. My head is harder than yours. You scared me kid." She had. If it wasn't for the life vest she would have sank before he could find her, as it was her floating motionless in the water had shot his blood pressure through the roof.

"Sorry, I'm not very graceful." Elizabeth said grinning as she reached for her spoon. Her hand was only shaking lightly. It had been scary when the captain told them to brace to be hit. "The captain is okay?"

"Yeah." The older man was as pissed as Johnny had been. The responding officer had to hold him back because he wanted to hurt the kid on the jet ski.

"Good." Elizabeth ate without making too big of a mess. "Thanks, it was good." What was better was when the pill started working. She was already feeling less pain.

"Let's get you two outside." Francis helped Jason get situated and Johnny followed Liz out because she insisted on walking. She gently climbed into the hammock and rolled to Jason's side.

"I'm sleepy." She murmured.

"It's the pill, don't fight it, and just relax." Jason said in a soft tone. He pressed his thumb into the base of her skull and she moaned softly. "Feel good?" He asked in a tight voice. That sound was sexy.

"Yeah, don't stop." She said snuggling closer.

"Francis can we get a light blanket?" There was a breeze coming off the ocean and he didn't want her catching a chill. The covering would also hide his rapidly growing erection.

"Sure thing." Francis came back quickly and got them settled. "Maybe Elizabeth should sack out with you tonight. If you are up to it."

"That would be for the best." If Jason wasn't so focused on the small woman in his arms he might gloat to Johnny. Instead he looked over at his friend. "The doctor said she would be better tomorrow?"

"Yeah. No permanent damage. He did a scan just to be sure. No concussion or fracture." Johnny had been relieved to hear that.

"When are you leaving?" Jason asked his dark haired friend.

"Close to midnight." The overnight officer knew to expect him. "I won't leave a mark on him."

"I know. Make sure when he is released he and whoever he came with leaves the island." Jason wanted to do more but they had to be smart.

"I plan on it." Johnny said in a hard voice. "Go to sleep Jason, that way you can tell Liz you rested when she wakes up."

Jason had no intention of sleeping but he did close his eyes. If Elizabeth needed him he intended to be ready.

* * *

For the rest of the day the guys made a fuss over Elizabeth. It was not something she was used to. When she got sick back home she was usually on her own. Even when she was little her parents were too busy with their jobs to make much of a fuss over a sick kid. Because the guys were so attentive she did her best not to ask for much. She didn't want to take advantage of them.

Francis made dinner and Elizabeth made him promise to switch out one of his days next week. She watched as he made the change on the calendar. On the appointed day she would make sure to start her prep early. Francis was sneaky, he would probably try to get into the kitchen to cook.

"I'm going to head up." Elizabeth had made it to nine. Her eyes were trying to shut on their own.

"Actually I'd like it if you stayed in my room tonight." Asking would go over better. They all knew that Elizabeth would argue if you tried to dictate to her.

"That's okay Jason. I'll be fine." She wanted to jump up and do a happy dance. Sleeping with Jason was wonderful.

"The doctor wants someone checking on you every few hours for twenty-four hours." Johnny explained. "If you don't want to stay with Jason, you can bunk with me." He managed not to laugh as the thunderclouds gathered on Jason's face. If Johnny could paint he'd have that face over his fireplace and he would laugh his ass off every time he saw it.

Elizabeth just looked at Johnny. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but staying in his room wouldn't be happening. Not that she didn't trust him she just wanted to stay with Jason. "Thanks Johnny, but Jason offered first."

The enforcer just smiled wide. "I'll turn in too. So you won't be lonely."

"Can I shower first?" She hadn't even changed out of her swimsuit and the sundress she had over it.

"Sure thing." Jason said trying not to picture her wet and naked in his shower. In his room. If he got a hard on Johnny would tease him forever. So no Jason wouldn't think of soap bubbles sliding down Elizabeth's toned tummy.

"I'll walk you up so you can get your things." Francis offered. He just wanted to be sure she didn't get dizzy on the steps.

"Thanks Francis." She said before they walked out the room.

"She isn't staying in your room." Jason growled out.

"Liz mentioned that." Johnny tried to sound put out. "She's only staying with you because she's hurt, so don't go acting like you won some contest or something."

The two men were still glaring at one another when Francis returned. "You two need to cut it out, at least for a few days."

"What?" Johnny pretended to not understand.

"I'm not doing anything." Jason protested.

"This little competition you've got going for Liz." Francis and Johnny decided that he would out them tonight. "Where is this coming from any way? Before we got down here neither one of you was interested." They were hoping Jason would finally admit to wanting Liz. "I'll send her home before I let either one of you hurt her." Francis said staring them both down.

"I'm not playing with her Francis." Jason was the first to speak up.

"She's a great girl." Was Johnny's response. It was true. He thought Liz was awesome in a friend kind of way.

"If you aren't serious then back off now. If you are back off for a few days until she's better and then let her decide." Francis laid down the law.

"Back off Johnny." Jason said looking over at his friend.

"Why? Because you said so. I work for you Jason but this isn't work." Johnny just waited.

"You aren't serious about her." Jason said in a quieter tone.

"And you are?" Johnny pushed.

"Yeah." Jason admitted. "I am."

Johnny and Francis were both shocked he actually confessed. "What if she wants O'Brien?" Francis asked wanting to see how serious Jason was.

"Then I'll step aside." It would kill him but he'd do it. "I want her happy, but Johnny if you hurt her they will never find you." Jason said totally serious.

If Johnny had been interested that might have been enough to make him back down. Since he wasn't interested it didn't. "Let her choose." Johnny said knowing she already had.

"Agreed." Jason said praying silently that his feelings she liked him were correct and she chose him.

* * *

They gave Elizabeth half an hour before Francis walked Jason to the door of his room. "Same warning as yesterday."

"I'm not going to molest her Francis." Jason responded rolling his eyes.

"I've half a mind to move her to my room. I have double beds." Francis could see that Jason didn't like that. The enforcer really was far gone if that made him jealous.

"She's fine where she is." Jason said walking into his room and closing the door. Elizabeth was already under the covers. "Hi."

"Hi." She could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. Last night she didn't remember him coming into the room, just waking up next to him.

"Can you slide to the other side?" Jason asked as he carefully moved forward. His staying still had just as much to do with the fact that he was too banged up to use crutches as it did with his leg.

"Okay." Elizabeth moved over and Jason got under the blanket. The pillow smelled like her and he had to hold in a groan. "Come here." He said as he rolled to his side.

She moved until her body was flush with his and she was in his arms. This was heaven right here. Him holding her close. For the first time in her life she felt like she had found where she belonged. She wiggled closer and her eyes flew open as something hard poked her in the belly.

Jason tried he really did but she just felt so good next to him. His body was totally out of his control.

"Jason?" Elizabeth said uncertainly.

"I know." He was mortified.

"I know it's not me." She said feeling her face heat up. "It's probably been a while for you."

Longer than she knew. Over seven months while he tried to figure out what he was feeling for the woman in his arms. "Actually." He hoped to god he didn't send her screaming from his room. "It is you."

"Me?" She hoped she wasn't misunderstanding what meant. "Because we are close together in bed?" Elizabeth asked just to be sure.

"No." Jason said finding some courage and looking down into her eyes. "I like you." He said, and then wanted to kick himself. "Not just as a friend." He added on trying to sound more mature.

"Me?" She repeated not daring to believe it.

"Yeah, you." Jason said smiling.

"Because I'm the only girl here?" She had to be certain he was saying what she thought he was saying and not just what she wanted to hear.

"No, because you're the only girl, woman, period." Jason hoped she understood.

"You want me?" She said her eyes filling with happy tears. "Really?" She smiled and buried her face in his neck.

"Really." He whispered in her ear and felt her shiver against him. "Do you maybe want me too?" He asked shyly.

She looked back up. "Yes." Biting her lower lip before looking away only to look back. "Now what?"

"Now we go to sleep. When I'm better I can show you what my wanting you means." She blushed brighter at his words.

"Jason you're still hard." She wasn't meeting his eyes again.

"Believe me I know." He said burying his face in her hair. "Ignore it."

"It's too big to ignore." Elizabeth told him. He was an impressive size.

"You are killing me Elizabeth." Jason groaned before laughing. "Go to sleep."

"Night Jason." She said smiling.

"Night." He said tightening his arms around her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

Elizabeth woke up but didn't move. She was still in Jason's arms and tucked up under his chin. He was hard against her belly again, but this time it really wasn't about her. It was just the normal morning thing that guys went through. But lying here next to him while he was in this state did give her a chance to think.

It had been a while since she was this close to a man. The fact that it didn't scare her filled her with relief. And it also made her want to be closer. Something she wasn't sure would ever happen again. Since coming to Port Charles she avoided being alone with guys who didn't work for Sonny. The mob boss only let men he trusted completely guard her. The guys who had asked her out had all left her feeling cold. On one occasion a bit scared when the guy got more aggressive than she liked. He had backed down, but it still left her shaky.

She wasn't a virgin, even before she got hurt she hadn't been a virgin. So she knew what happened to her wasn't about sex. Still in the aftermath the thought of having sex, of leaving herself vulnerable terrified her. Eventually she moved from the fear to just non-interest. She figured that part of her life was over. But in the last year as she and Jason got closer the feelings began to return. Feelings she now knew he returned.

She wasn't saying she loved Jason or that she expected him to love her. Could it grow into that? Maybe, honestly she could see herself building a life with Jason. He was the kind of man that would be easy to love. He was good man with a kind heart who respected her. He was also hot. Really, really, really hot. He was in no shape to act on what they were both feeling so she had time. She hoped that before they left the island they might be together, but if it didn't happen here then when they got home it would. With that thought in mind she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Jason felt her relax against him again and smiled. She thought louder than any person he had ever encountered. He wondered what had her busy brain going this morning. He could tell by how tense she got that not all of the thoughts were pleasant ones, but she worked through them enough to go back to sleep.

He just hoped that this time around she stayed still. Elizabeth wiggled in her sleep, a lot. He spent most of the night awake and hard as a spike. At one point he considered going into the bathroom and giving himself some relief but he couldn't make himself get up. Couldn't move away from the soft and fragrant body in his arms.

He'd never in his life felt skin this soft. At one point last night she'd been restless so he'd rubbed her back in long soothing strokes. Since he had a masochistic streak he'd put his hand under her cami and the smooth skin under his palm had him groaning out loud. He just bet she was that soft all over. He'd be happy to put that theory to the test.

But not while they were here with Johnny and Francis.

Sex wasn't something Jason was shy about. He'd made out with women in the bathroom stall of the No Name back home while other guys were in the restroom. Yet for some reason with Elizabeth he wanted what they did with one another to be private. He felt that she deserved that from him.

He just wanted to protect her, from everything. It was an urge he was going to have to get control of. Elizabeth was very independent and would not take well to being wrapped up and shut away. She accepted the guards which was good because once she officially became his girl their presence in her life would be increased.

So before they started anything he needed to sit down and talk with her. Make sure that she was going to be okay with the changes that would need to take place and that she understood these feelings were not just a passing case of lust. He wasn't going to say he was in love with her because he didn't think that's what this was. But he knew that was where it was headed and he fully embraced that. Was in fact looking forward to it. He Jason Morgan commitmentphobe was going to have a girlfriend. First, last, and only.

* * *

"So you think Jason got much sleep?" Johnny said smirking.

"Nope." Francis said grinning as well. "I wonder how cranky he will be this morning. He's never had a woman in his bed and not had sex with her." Neither one of them was in any shape to do anything.

"Has he ever had one stay the night with him?" Johnny asked. They were all pretty much dogs where women were concerned. That's why they avoided women like Elizabeth. She was a commitment kind of girl and you had to be ready for that. Johnny wouldn't have figured Jason would be the next one to fall.

"Nope." Francis said grinning wider. "There is a first time for everything."

"She'll be good for him." Johnny said to his friend.

"I agree. I just hope he used some of that time they had last night to actually talk to her." Francis poured himself more coffee.

"He agreed to give her a few days." Jason might be a mob enforcer but he was a standup guy.

"No he didn't." Francis knew that if Johnny was interested in Liz he would have paid closer attention to every word Jason said last night. "He told you to back off. What he agreed to do was let her choose." The older man said grinning. "Only an idiot would have let the opportunity to make a case pass."

Jason had been in a horrific car accident that left him with some brain damage. While some things about him had changed completely, like his personality, his intelligence had not been affected. He was just as smart as Jason Morgan as he was when he had been Jason Quartermaine.

"I totally missed that." Johnny said shaking his head. He had already been mentally planning his visit to the island jail. "I'm guessing he said something. Hopefully the right thing." Jason's difficulty with words was just one of the reasons he didn't talk much. The other was that he was quiet by nature. Something that served him well in his job.

"She didn't slap him and go to her room." Francis had looked in her room before coming down, since the door was open he didn't feel like he had invaded her privacy.

"That's a good sign. So should I irritate him today?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Absolutely. I think today is a good day to firm up plans for the picnic. We can do it in a few days." Francis said planning.

"I know the perfect location." Johnny just grinned. They would make sure that Liz rested again today just to be on the safe side. "We should play a board game today. You and Jason against me and Liz."

"That sounds perfect." Francis said laughing, it should be a great day. "I need to go give Sonny an update."

* * *

Elizabeth came out first. She'd gotten dressed in the bathroom but while standing there in her underwear she was very much aware that only one piece of wood separated them. All she had to do was open the door and he'd been able to see her body for himself. That urge was really hard to resist.

"Jason is getting a shower." She told the guys. "He'll call when he's ready to come out."

"Okay." Francis pushed a plate in front of Elizabeth. She was the only one of them who actually ate breakfast every morning.

"Thanks Francis." She said picking up her fork. She had just finished when Jason called out.

Francis went to get his friend and helped him to the couch. Jason noted that Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen island and Johnny was right next to her. Instead of glaring he just grinned. O'Brien could do his best Jason already had Elizabeth's heart. Something he did not intend to ever relinquish.

"I was thinking." Johnny said knowing Jason could hear every word. "That tomorrow we could go out and you could finally crack open those paints you got. Since you have ocean views right out the door." He pointed to the patio. "I can take you inland to paint something else."

Elizabeth liked the sound of that. She wanted to do a series on the island. Looking over she gave Jason a small smile. "That sounds great. Is the ground level where we are going?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah, does that matter?" He had no clue what she needed to do a painting. Aside from something pretty for inspiration.

"Well if the ground is flat we can spread out a blanket and Jason and Francis can come with us." Elizabeth didn't want to be away from Jason if she could help it. "They've pretty much been cooped up in the house since we got here. Francis only goes to the market and back and Jason only goes out onto the deck. The ocean is nice to look at, but a change of scenery would do them both some good."

Francis was grinning wide. Jason was the one who was supposed to suggest the picnic, he really liked that she did. "I'd love to get out for a bit. Are there trees or should we bring an umbrella?" The enforcer asked while smiling.

"Yeah we wouldn't want Jason to burn." Johnny said with just a bit of attitude.

"Behave Johnny." Elizabeth said elbowing him. "So are there trees. I'd like to paint some trees." The island had a lot of green spots that she would love to capture. There were also some gorgeous blooms that would look great on canvas.

"Yes, there are trees. I think a picnic sounds great." He would see if at some point he could get her to take a walk. His not backing down completely would irritate Jason. That would be fun. Once Elizabeth made her choice clear then he would step aside. He fully expected the enforcer to rub his defeat in. It's what Johnny would do.

"Great, Francis we may need some things from the market." They were running low on pineapple.

"Make a list I'm going in the morning." Francis assured her.

She hopped down from her stool and only had to balance correct a little, but she could see the guys were worried. "No more jumping." She promised as she walked into the kitchen to get started on her list.

* * *

Johnny walked over to Jason. "I handled it."

"When are they leaving?" Jason wanted to know.

"The kid goes before the magistrate this morning." Johnny looked at the clock. "In less than an hour. He'll be given a fine and officially told to leave. I was assured that they would take a chartered flight off the island before the sun set. I told him I would be checking." The guy had been shaking by the time Johnny left.

"Good." Jason decided to have some fun at Johnny's expense. "So where is the picnic?" He hadn't been on picnic before that he could remember, it sounded like it would be fun.

"Sonny's property on the southern tip of the island. The one he is trying to figure out what to do with." Johnny told his friend. Sonny owned the island but he didn't own everything on it. There were lots of businesses in the area. There were also several resorts. The only private home on the island, however, was Sonny's.

"She'll like it there." Having been there Jason could picture it in his mind. It actually wasn't too far from where they were now and it also had a private beach. It would be a great location for another house. Sonny could charge people an arm and a leg to rent it. "Thanks for suggesting it."

"Don't be smug." Johnny warned.

"Me?" Jason said grinning. "I would never be smug." He said with a smug grin on his face. "Done with your list?" Jason asked as Elizabeth joined the three men. She sat down next to him and he really liked that she hadn't chosen one of the empty chairs.

"Yup. I put it on the fridge." Elizabeth told Francis. "We can make everything tonight so that we don't have to rush in the morning. We need to fill up the thermoses. You guys can't go very long without coffee." She said poking fun at the fact that they drank so much of it.

"I never noticed how much of a brat you can be." Francis said laughing.

"So, there are several hours before nap time." She was looking forward to being in the hammock with Jason. "I was thinking of painting the ocean, since Johnny mentioned it. Did you need anything before I go out?" She asked Jason reaching out and touching the back of his hand. She just needed the contact.

"Nope." Jason flipped his hand and captured hers. His eyes locked onto hers and they forgot everyone else.

"Want me to help you carry your stuff?" Johnny asked making them look away from each other.

"No but thanks, I won't need too much." Elizabeth said trying not to blush.

"Don't leave our area." Francis told her. Sonny's beach was separated from the public area by an inlet on one side and the end of the island on the other.

"I'll stay where you can see me from the deck, plus I have my phone." She told them standing up. "I'll go get my stuff."

Jason tracked her until she was out of sight. Johnny and Francis just grinned while they watched him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

She picked a spot a ways down the beach. When she planted her easel she turned back and waved letting the guys know this was where she was staying. Jason waved back. Putting a canvas on the stand she selected her colors and set aside her palette. She started with a sketch. This would be the ocean and the sand. Maybe she'd put a boat in the picture as well.

Humming softly to herself she picked up the brush and started to paint. While her muse was taking over Elizabeth let her mind drift. Right back to the place it was this morning. Her burgeoning feelings for Jason. Just thinking about him made her smile.

Her parents would be horrified at the fact that she was dating a criminal. They hadn't ever approved of her friends, let alone her boyfriends. Sarah dated the boys they thought were the right sort. How ironic was it then that the person who hurt her was someone Sarah introduced her too?

She remembered her sister coming into her bedroom and telling her that she was going to help get mom off her back. Elizabeth had just snorted because that wasn't ever going to happen. Sarah, ever the optimist said to trust her. All Liz had to do was go out with one of the guys from Sarah's circle of friends. If she gave their mother what she wanted then she would back off. The fact that her sister was willing to help was surprising as they weren't exactly close. They didn't hate each other at that point, but were about as opposite as two people could get. Elizabeth figured it couldn't hurt.

She had been very wrong.

Two years later and she could still feel his fingers digging into her skin as she fought him off. When she got home and told her mother what had happened she hadn't believed Elizabeth. Neither had Sarah. But her cousin Georgie, who was staying the weekend, did. It was Georgie who took her to the hospital to get treated. Who sat with her and held her hand. Who had sworn that they would make him pay for what he did.

But they hadn't.

Attempted rape was a hard crime to prove. If she had been raped there would have been DNA to harvest to help make her case. In the end it was her word against his and in the small town where they lived, the name Lewis welded more power than then name Webber. The case was dismissed and she became fodder for the gossip mill. The day she graduated from high school Elizabeth left her home town and hadn't been back since.

Sarah had helped her finish packing the night before she left. Trying to talk her into staying. After a tongue lashing from Georgie, Sarah had tried to be more supportive. Elizabeth just figured her sister felt a lot of guilt because she was the one who suggested the date. The fact that Zander was walking around telling everyone that Liz liked it rough, and that she was a good lay, made her sick to her stomach. Elizabeth wouldn't be swayed.

It wasn't Zander that made her want to go, it was the fact that her stepmother didn't offer her a lick of support. Anne Webber was more concerned about what people were saying behind her back. She blamed Elizabeth's wild ways on the fact that her social status was fading under the gossip. Her father never came to her defense during these tirades instead choosing to lock himself in his study in the hopes that it would all simply go away.

Elizabeth had started therapy right away after her attack, without her parents support. Her therapist was totally on board with the move. Telling her patient that there would be no healing if she stayed in a town that made the victim the one who paid. So she called her Gram who happily welcomed her.

Therapy continued and eventually she moved into group. A few months after coming to Port Charles her beloved Gram died. The family had come for the funeral. She talked briefly with Sarah and their older brother Steven. Her parents she ignored. They treated her the same. Georgie had also flown out even though Audrey wasn't her Gram. Her cousin's support had made the situation bearable.

Three weeks later when Elizabeth was sitting on a bench down on the docks Jason came along. His first words were it isn't safe for you to be down here alone. She told him she was fine after dark. He walked away and ten minutes later came back. He offered to walk her home she said she wasn't interested. Instead of leaving he sat on the other end of the bench and when she got up he followed.

They got about a block before she turned and asked just what the hell he was doing. He gave her a smirk and told her he was making sure she got home okay. She didn't know why, but she told him to stay half a block behind her before turning and starting to walk again.

The next night she was back on the bench. Five minutes after she sat down he showed up again. Same song and dance about the danger. Same condition on walking her home. For a week they went through the motions. On day eight he told her his name was Jason and offered her a ride on his bike. She told him she wasn't interested in being a notch on his belt, he told her he wasn't interested in making her one. She took the ride and a friendship began.

That bench was their spot. She would always arrive first, he always showed up within ten minutes of her sitting down. Until the night he didn't. He was out of town on business and Francis showed up. He told her Jason sent him to walk her home. That was the night she learned that they could see her on the security camera from the warehouse. That was how Jason knew when she arrived at the bench.

One year later Jason was shot and she nursed him back to health at the studio, six months later Sonny was shot and she gave him the blood he needed to make it through surgery. She saved them like Jason had saved her the first night they met. She never told him but when he walked up she was getting ready to jump into the harbor. He interrupted her and she was working her nerve up again when he returned. The undercurrent would have pulled her down and the unrelenting pain her life had been would have stopped. His not going away was why she was still here.

Elizabeth came back to the present and looked at her painting. The ocean, sun, and sand were all there. Looking down the beach she saw the guys on the deck. As if sensing her Jason turned his head and raised his hand. She waved back. The wind kicked up and the sand swirled around her and she felt her eyes sting a bit. Not because something was in them, although that would be what she told the guys, she was happy. Her life was good. She picked up the canvas and carefully carried it as she made her way back to the house.

* * *

The guys could all see her as she picked up her brush and started to paint. "I checked in with Sonny yesterday." Francis said making Jason take his eyes off the small artist.

"They find the guys yet?" Jason hated not being in on the search.

"Not yet, but Sonny said that Sorel was behind the attack." Francis reported.

"I should have killed him after I recovered from when he shot me." Jason said through clinched teeth. Killing the head of a family was not an easy thing so Sonny had told his enforcer to back off. Jason was convinced that Sorel was behind Sonny's shooting as well. Their boss had been hit when he was walking out of a restaurant after dinner. Sonny had made it, Carly had not.

"He's run out of chances." Johnny spoke up. "Sonny will be forced to take action. The families will not expect him to keep getting attacked and not retaliate."

"We will need to be smart about it. Make sure it doesn't come back to us." Jason was already running scenarios.

"It would be best if it happened while you are here." Francis knew Jason wouldn't like that.

"Fuck that. I want him. I almost died because of him." Jason wanted to kill the older man with his bare hands.

"You will be the first person they look at Jason." Francis told the younger man. "Sonny needs you healthy and not in prison. The families have already noticed your absence. They are talking."

"Sonny spread the rumor that you are on vacation." Johnny told his friend. "Getting some sun on the island." Johnny looked at Francis. There was something else Jason needed to know. He was not going to like it however. "There is also talk of another nature."

"What?" Jason looked at his two friends.

"Sonny sent Marco to talk to someone he suspected knew about your attack." By talk Johnny meant beat the information out of. "He was the one who gave up Sorel." Marco was a very skilled interrogator.

"And?" Jason prodded.

"They know about Elizabeth." Francis told the injured man. "They know that she is important to you and Sonny. The guy said that Sorel wants her." The three men knew what that meant.

"He will not fucking touch her." Jason growled out.

"No he won't." Johnny swore. "She needs to stay here for a few more weeks at the least. Sonny wants you with her. He is sending some back up." Which meant more guards.

"She is leaving at the end of the week." Jason reminded them. "She said two weeks."

"You haven't made her cry lately. Ask her to stay." Johnny couldn't help the dig. "Tell her what is going on in Port Charles and ask her to stay."

"I don't want to scare her." Jason looked down the beach and waved. She raised her hand and waved back.

"She doesn't scare easily Jason, haven't you noticed that." Francis said grinning. The small woman had grit.

"Yeah I have." Jason watched as she picked up her painting and started toward them. "I'll talk to her tonight."

Johnny stood up. "I'll go get the rest of her things." He trotted down the beach and when he explained about grabbing her stuff she waited there for him and they walked back together.

"Let's see." Francis thought Elizabeth was very talented and he liked looking at her work.

"Are you alright?" Jason noticed that her eyes were red.

"I got some sand in my eyes. I'm going to go rinse them out and then I'll come back and explain the painting to you." She said placing the picture on the table. He wouldn't be able to see the two dimensional image on his own.

"There is a first aid kit over the stove." Johnny told her. "I'll get it down for you." She was too short to reach it.

"Thanks I'll put my easel away while you do." The two friends moved into the house.

Johnny came back a few minutes later. "She's cleaning her brushes so they don't get damaged. That's really good." Johnny said looking at the painting. "I wonder if Sonny will buy that one too." The mob boss owned three paintings already.

"She made him promise not to buy anymore." Jason said impatient to have Elizabeth come back and explain it to him. Maybe he would by it. He didn't own any of her work and he'd like a reminder of their time here. Her work was carried by one gallery back home, when they listed it he would see about getting it.

"How come." Johnny wanted to know. That sounded like something Elizabeth would do.

Not a lot of people could forbid Sonny from doing anything, but he listened to Elizabeth. Carly had hated that her boyfriend listened to another woman. She had tried really hard to push the brunette out of Sonny's and Jason's lives. The blonde liked to be the Queen Bee. It hadn't worked, in fact Sonny found her jealousy so unattractive that the date they were on when they both got shot was going to be their last. Ironically enough it was Elizabeth who held Sonny's hand through the funeral service. Francis figured Carly was screaming in hell.

"She said if she didn't stop him he'd buy all her work. If she's going to make it, she wants to do it on her talent not her rich friend." Jason told his friend. "She made my family promise too."

"They really like her, huh." Francis said grinning. The fact that Jason often went with Elizabeth to the Quartermaines had been a big clue that the relationship he was forming with her was different. He had been the one to introduce Elizabeth to Emily. Despite his personality change, and new career, Jason was close with his family. It was rough in the beginning but they made it through. He rarely took people home, Elizabeth had not only got an invite but had created a relationship with the Quartermaine's separate from Jason. She adored Lila and the feeling was mutual.

"They do. I have to keep telling my grandfather to stop flirting with her." Jason said laughing.

"Okay, I'm back. Ready?" She asked moving closer to Jason.

"Ready." He replied looking up at her and smiling.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY own GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

Dinner was light and after they played trivial pursuit. Jason and Liz on one team and Francis and Johnny on the other, because that was how she wanted it. They laughed a lot, there was a fair amount of trash talking, and all three guys made fun of the fact that Elizabeth knew absolutely nothing about most sports. More than once she stuck her tongue out at them.

After they put the game away Jason decided it was time to talk. They sat in the living room. Francis and Johnny in two of the armchairs, Elizabeth insisted that Jason stretch out on the couch with his foot propped up so he asked her to sit with him. He would do most of the talking, his friends would fill in what was needed.

"Sonny has been looking for the men who jumped me." Jason started there. They didn't normally talk about business with Elizabeth. They trusted her but never wanted her to have to lie to the police for them.

"I figured as much." Elizabeth kept her eyes on Jason.

"Joseph Sorel gave the order for the attack." Jason continued.

"He's the man who shot you and Sonny right?" She heard stuff.

"Yeah." Jason decided to just get it out. "He knows that you are close with us."

"Okay. What does that mean exactly?" The fear was what made her reach out for his hand. The trust that they would handle it was what made her link her fingers with his.

"He has made it known that he wants you." Jason knew that when that got back to the families Sorel would find himself standing alone when Sonny came for him. Women and children were normally off limits.

"So is that like a contract?" She knew Sorel didn't want to invite her to tea. If she was lucky he just wanted to kill her.

"Sort of. His guys are the ones looking for you. There is no money for bringing you to him." Jason could feel her trembling.

"So what happens when I go home?" She needed to know that before she got on the plane.

"I know you said that you were leaving at the end of two weeks. It would be best if you stayed longer." Jason hated that this situation was the reason she might stay. He never wanted to force her to do anything.

"I was going to stay anyway." Elizabeth said softly. From under her eyelashes she looked at Jason. The smile that came to her face made it impossible to not answer with one of his own.

"Really?" He loved hearing that.

"Really. I was going to tell you on Friday. So what happens if by the time you are all healed this isn't handled? The island is lovely, but it's not home." She really did love her space in Port Charles.

"You'll get to go home. If not by the time I'm healed then sometime after. The island is secure." They kept track of who came and went. That sounded like a dictatorship but in reality this was the one place Sonny knew he could come and be as safe as possible. As a mob boss he needed that. "I promise you this will be handled."

"If he knows then so will others. So I'm getting a full time guard?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?" Jason hoped she said no. It would make this easier on everyone.

"It won't be a problem." She had no problem with a full time guard when she left the house if it meant having Jason in her life. "We'll still be able to do things together right?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Jason promised her.

"You two have anything to add?" She asked their friends. Johnny had taught her defensive driving and Francis had taught her self-defense after she got mugged. What she knew was a drop in the bucket compared to the guards she would have, but she wasn't totally defenseless.

"No more trips out by yourself." Francis said referring to her disappearing act.

"Understood." Elizabeth agreed. She looked at Johnny. "Anything else?"

"No more walking home." He was referring to her walking home from Kelly's at night. Whoever met her walked with her, but from here on out they would take a car.

"I can do that." Elizabeth knew that her cooperation made this easier on everyone. "Does Sonny have time to talk with me?"

"You can call him." Francis told her, this didn't surprise anyone. Elizabeth didn't demand information from them. She knew they would tell her what they could, but when she did learn things she often liked to speak with Jason and Sonny both.

"I'll be right back." She went down the hall to Sonny's office. It was the only place in the whole house with a phone or computer. The older man rarely worked when he was here but occasionally it was unavoidable. She dialed the penthouse.

"Corinthos." Sonny knew this would be Elizabeth.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi sweetheart, are you tan yet?" He'd offered to send her down before saying she needed some color.

"Nope still pale." She said laughing.

"How is the head?" Sonny asked her. Francis had filled him in.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Elizabeth wasn't surprised he was aware of the accident.

"No." Sonny said smiling.

"I'm good. Jason explained to me what is happening." Elizabeth told her friend. "I just wanted to call and ask you to be careful."

Sonny was touched. He loved Elizabeth like family and he knew she worried about them all. "I promise you I will. Are you staying on the island?"

"Until you say it's safe to come home. Will they come after us here?" She needed to know.

"No. I've made sure you are safe." Sonny had implemented a plan he had for if the island was breeched. There were pretty much surrounded by guards most of whom Elizabeth would never even know where there.

"How much does Sorel know about me?" Elizabeth was worried for some of her family. While they weren't close, she didn't wish them harmed.

"I'm not sure." Sonny answered. "We are trying to find that out."

"I'm not close with most of my family, you know that." She talked about her family problems with Sonny while he was healing. "Still I don't want them hurt."

"I can have someone watch out for them." That was within his power to do. After all it was their presence in her life that was causing this.

"Thank you. My brother is overseas at the moment, so that shouldn't be a problem. My sister is in Colorado, we don't talk to each other but I'd like her protected. My cousin Georgie is in California in school and I'd like her protected as well." Elizabeth told him. She left her parents off the list.

"Give Francis the information and we will make sure they stay safe." Sonny would do his best to keep that promise. "How is Jason?"

"Bored but trying not to show it." Elizabeth said laughing. "He's only ever this still when he is hurt. At least this time I'm not making him eat soup."

"I think that's why he is behaving. He's afraid you will pull out a can." Sonny was laughing too.

"Okay. I'm going to go just stay safe." Elizabeth was worried, but she would trust that the guys would take care of business.

"I will." Sonny promised.

Hanging up she went back out front. "I'm going to bed. In my room tonight." She said smiling. "Are we still going out tomorrow?" They could picnic on the beach.

"We can still go." Francis assured her. She wouldn't have to stay inside unless something went wrong.

"Good. I'll see you guys in the morning." She headed up to her room not looking forward to sleeping alone.

"She handled that well." Johnny hadn't expected anything else.

"She shouldn't have to." Jason said pissed.

Johnny looked at Francis who tilted his head. "I'm gonna hit the head." Johnny said leaving the room.

"You backing away?" Francis hoped not. The situation was not one anyone wanted but he didn't want Jason to use this as an excuse to push Elizabeth away.

"No." Jason looked his friend in the eye. "I'm not. If she walks I'll have to let her, this life is not an easy one. I'm not going to turn my back on her. I can't, it would hurt too much." Jason said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good." Francis said sitting back. "She won't walk Jason." He believed that with everything in him.

"Can you help me to my room?" Jason stood up. "I see the doctor in a few days and I should get some crutches then."

"Good, I'm tired of dragging your ass around the house." The older man said laughing.

"We need to make her building more secure." Jason said as they reached his room.

"It would be better if she just moved." Francis helped him over to the bed. "We can secure her building, but the neighborhood still sucks."

"I will talk with her when I get the chance." Jason wasn't expecting to have much luck with that conversation. Elizabeth could be stubborn. The studio was something she could afford, the type of neighborhood they wanted her in was not. "She did just win some money. She could use that to get a better place and rent out her studio."

"That's a good idea." Francis had a better one. He had a friend who was interested in real estate. Already the other neighborhoods around Elizabeth's were being spruced up. He would just call his friend and tell him to get in on the ground floor. If someone bought her building she could pay off the remaining mortgage and use the balance to buy something nicer.

"ELQ is looking to acquire water front property. I could talk to Ned about buying her building." Jason said not realizing how close his idea mirrored what Francis was thinking.

"That's a good idea." A bidding war would give Liz even more money Francis thought.

"I'll call in the morning. If I can't talk to him I'll try AJ or Grandfather." Jason liked the sound of it. "I'd buy that building myself but…" He let his thought trail off.

"She'd skin you alive." Francis said laughing.

"Exactly. She's scary when she's angry." Jason said grinning. "Get out."

"Good night." Francis said heading back to the living room. He'd make sure the house was locked up before going to his room.

* * *

At midnight she went down telling herself she was just checking on Jason when nothing could be further from the truth. She didn't want to stay in her room alone. While she trusted the guys to do what was necessary the conversation earlier in the night had left her a bit rattled. It also sickened her. That Sorel would use someone that was innocent to make a point was vile. It really did show that even though what they did was illegal Sonny, Jason, and the guys who worked for them were men of moral value.

She did her nightly check and was making herself walk to the door when Jason spoke. "Elizabeth." Turning she saw him flip the blanket back. Not even hesitating she walked back over the bed and stretched out. With a hand on her hip he urged her closer.

"Will you be able to go to sleep now?" He asked her quietly.

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" She asked him just as quietly.

"I wasn't sleeping either." He said smiling. "I missed having you close."

"I missed having you to snuggle with." Elizabeth admitted. Everything with him just felt so natural. "That first night on the docks after you left why did you come back?"

"You needed me to." Jason answered.

"Why do you say that?" It amazed her how much of her he saw.

"Your eyes were blank. I looked at you and there was nothing there." Jason had gone into the warehouse and dropped off the files he was taking to Sonny's office and ran back to where the pretty young girl was sitting. He had prayed all the way back that he wasn't too late. He couldn't explain why he had the reaction to her that he did. Normally he was not one to interfere with other's decision, but for some reason Elizabeth had tugged at him from the start.

"I was there to jump in the harbor." She confessed quietly.

Jason pulled her closer. "I'm glad I was there to stop you."

"Me too." Elizabeth said sighing.

He didn't push her to tell him what had driven her to make that decision. When she was ready she would. He did hold her to his heart and helped her to feel that she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

In the morning when she walked out of Jason's room both Francis and Johnny were in the kitchen. The blush that came to her face would make a person think that she and Jason had spent the night having passionate sex. Nothing could be further from the truth. After talking about the why he came back the first night they met both of them had drifted off to sleep. "Morning." She mumbled before dashing up the steps.

"How much longer are we staying?" Johnny asked Francis. He knew that they needed to leave the two of them alone to figure out what came next. It was not something Jason would do with an audience.

"The plane will be ready on Saturday. Whenever Sonny is ready to move against Sorel we will be told to return." Francis hadn't spoken about that with their boss, but he worked for Sonny long enough to know how he thought.

"Do you think Sonny will expand into Sorel's territory?" Johnny asked getting more coffee.

"I don't think the other families would like that. Right now things are well balanced, in terms of the power structure. I'm hoping they just divide it between them. A new neighbor could bring serious headaches." The wrong family moving in to the area could cause a war. "'Sonny owns the entire waterfront he doesn't really need to expand." Looking up Francis saw Jason in the doorway. "Get lost." He said to Johnny.

"I'll start packing the car." They were taking one of the SUV's instead of a sports car. It was just easier to transport them all that way.

Francis helped Jason to the kitchen before pouring his friend a cup of coffee. "So Elizabeth stayed with you last night?"

"Yeah, I think what we told her scared her some." Jason would rather she be a bit frightened and aware than ignorant and vulnerable. "I didn't touch her private parts." The enforcer smirked.

Francis just grinned wide, since Jason was in a mellow mood he decided now was a good time to talk to the younger man. "I know that you care deeply for Liz, but if you hurt her you're gonna have to kill me. You know that right? Because I will make it my mission in life to see that you pay for doing so."

Jason was surprised to find that Francis's threat left him a little shaken. The older man was very good at his job and he was very good at hurting people. He was also extremely protective of Elizabeth. It had been that way from the moment he met her. It was a feeling a lot of the guards shared. "If I hurt her then I should pay. She is quickly becoming the single most important person in my life Francis, I don't plan on hurting her in anyway." Jason knew he would from time to time stomp on her feelings, just like she would do to his, but he would do his best to not cause lasting damage.

"Good to know." Francis had done his part. At some point Sonny would pull Jason aside and talk with him about his intentions. No one was saying that Jason had to propose, but they just wanted to know he understood that Liz was special. "Johnny is packing the car, when she comes down we will pack the cooler and leave."

"I can help make sandwiches, since I'm sitting here." Jason offered. There was nothing strenuous about putting meat between bread.

"She will kill me if she comes down to find you working." Francis gave Jason a cross look.

"If we start now we'll be done before she arrives." Jason urged. "I'm not going to move." Francis just continued to look at him. "I'll protect you." Jason said starting to laugh.

Instead of speaking Francis started another pot of coffee. This one would go in the thermos, so would the next pot he brewed. There were already two thermoses of juice in the fridge. Liz had also sliced up some fruit last night. He had chicken salad and would start on the sandwiches shortly.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Elizabeth said walking into the kitchen.

"You look pretty." The words were out of Jason's mouth before his brain could stop them.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said blushing slightly. The compliment had been totally unexpected. She was wearing a floral print halter style sundress that came to her knees. Her hair was held off her face by a blue headband. She liked dresses, but back home she spent too much time working to wear them often. This was not an outfit for Kelly's.

"You're welcome." Jason was also blushing. He wasn't usually one for commenting on how she dressed. She just looked so soft and…he searched his mind for the correct word. Feminine. That's the word. She didn't often wear dresses, but even in blue jeans she managed to come across as graceful. Okay he needed to stop, he thought to himself, he was getting sappy.

"Sandwiches." Francis said looking between the two of them. Yeah he and Johnny needed to leave soon. "Gimpy wants to help."

Jason glared and instantly felt better. More manly. "I can make sandwiches while sitting."

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed and when Jason smiled she smiled in return. "Here is the bread and I'll get the salad from the refrigerator." She got him all set up and moved over to start packing the fruit.

"I'll do that, why don't you get your art stuff together." Francis needed to separate them for a bit. Jason wasn't paying attention and was gonna slice through a finger any second now.

"Okay, thanks Frannie." Elizabeth walked away and Jason watched her until she was out of view.

"Now maybe you can make the sandwiches without maiming yourself." Francis said laughing at Jason who tried for a glare but couldn't quite summon one up.

He just felt too good. "Yeah maybe." Jason said agreeing with his friend.

* * *

Jason rode in the back of the car, something he hated. Normally if he was in a car he drove. It was why Johnny hated riding with him, the Irish guard liked to drive too. Today it wasn't bad, in fact it was downright enjoyable because Elizabeth was in the back with him. She kept up a steady stream of conversation about the things they passed. This part of the island was new to her. "Amazing." She said as Johnny pulled up to their destination.

They were still on the private part of the island so they didn't have additional guards. But Jason, Johnny, and Francis all had guns on them. "The view is pretty spectacular." The ocean was to the front and the right. To the left was a view of the island. They were far enough away that no noise reached them so it was still very peaceful.

"I can't decide what to paint first." She said taking it all in. "Is that another private island?" She said pointing out into the water.

"It's an atoll." Jason said carefully moving so that he blocked most of the wind coming off the water. "Did you bring a sweater?" He didn't want her getting cold.

"I did, it's early yet it will warm up. Let's get you situated." She said heading back to the car to grab a blanket.

Jason knew she was about to fuss over him. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

"It amazes me how she does that." Johnny said watching as the petite brunette switched brushes. You would think that sitting here just hanging out while Liz painted would be boring, but it wasn't. Observing her as she painted was quiet fascinating.

"Does what?" Jason made himself look away from Elizabeth.

"Take the image in front of her, or in her head, and put it on canvas." Johnny was impressed, he couldn't draw a straight line with a ruler.

"Does she always hum?" Francis asked Jason.

"Yeah, but she doesn't realize it. When I was staying with her I started humming too. One day I she asked me what song I was humming and I told her it was what she'd been humming earlier. She was surprised that she made any noise at all while painting. She kind of zones out." Jason explained focusing on her once more. "Except when it's going badly. Then she mutters."

"She said she was hoping to get a series to sell out of her time here." Francis said sipping coffee. "She has a show in two months."

"She'll be home for it." Jason swore.

"Yes she will." Johnny seconded that. "Is that guy from New York going to come down again?" He asked looking at his two friends.

"Not if he knows what is good for him." Jason said clinching his jaw. Ewan Keenan had been in town for business and came to Elizabeth's last show. He had found the art good, but he also hit on Elizabeth. Even after she made it clear she wasn't interested he wouldn't stop. After he left he managed to get her phone number and called several times. Finally Elizabeth had asked Sonny to make him stop because he was creeping her out.

"The gallery owner knows not to invite him. Sonny called the gallery personally after he talked with Ewan." Johnny told the other two.

Jason just nodded and watched as Elizabeth finished another painting. This was the second one. Putting down her palette and brush she came over. "Okay." She said kneeling behind Jason. "The green on the left is the tree over there." She started explaining what he was looking at.

"So the pink is that bush." He pointed as well.

"Yup." Elizabeth rarely had to explain an entire painting. Usually all Jason needed was a reference point and he could fill in the rest. With some paintings however she needed to go over all the features.

"I like it." Jason had liked the first one as well. A view of the ocean and the path that led to it.

"Why is this spot empty?" Elizabeth asked getting comfortable. She took off her smock indicating she was taking a break.

"Sonny hasn't decided what to do with it." Francis told her.

"It's a wonderful place for a house." Elizabeth said looking up as birds flew overhead. "The light here is warm. It's actually better for painting than at Sonny's. The house here would have to be smaller though."

Francis passed her some juice. "You're right." The lot would still hold a good sized house but nothing as grand as Sonny's mansion. "What would you design?"

"I don't know. A four bedroom bungalow style house. One story with glass windows on three sides." Elizabeth could see it.

"Why just three sides?" Johnny asked.

"Well you'd want the bedrooms facing the water and the village view. So the living space would be toward the front of the house. Since that would face the road you don't want whoever drives up to see into your space. The bedroom would be sheltered from prying eyes by the natural surroundings." Elizabeth had learned a lot about security hanging with the guys.

"Well done." Francis said giving her a grin.

"What color?" Jason wanted to know.

"White exterior. Because of the salt water bright colors will fade quickly. That's a lot of maintenance. Inside earth tone walls to offset the bright tropical furnishing. You'd need to buy everything local. Shipping stuff from the states wouldn't work. It would disrupt the feel of the house. And not a lot of furniture. You don't want the space stuffed." Elizabeth filled in her vision. "Lots of sheer curtains to pull during the hottest part of the day and leave open at night."

"Sounds wonderful." Johnny said grinning. "And a pool."

"You said the water never gets cold, so no pool." She said smiling at her friend.

Jason noticed the smile and huffed a bit. She had said she liked him, but Johnny didn't know that. So of course he was going to keep trying. Jason was annoyed but couldn't fault his friend. If the shoe was on the other foot, he wouldn't quit until he was sure he had no chance.

"What is past the tree line?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She would love to walk around some.

"We have time before lunch, want to explore a bit?" Johnny said standing and offering her his hand to help her up.

"Do you mind?" She asked Jason.

"No, maybe you'll find something else to paint." He wanted her opinion of the area.

"We won't be gone long." She promised smiling.

"Take your time." Jason answered smiling back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 15

Johnny placed a hand on the small of her back, just to help her stay steady, as they walked down a path away from their friends. He took her to one of the cliffs and they found a large flat stone to sit on. They hadn't gone far from their picnic site, but he thought she would like this view. "You doing okay?" He asked her.

"I'm good." Elizabeth said looking out into the water. She wondered if dolphins ever came near the island.

"We didn't scare you last night did we?" Johnny asked also looking out at the ocean. He and Francis were both worried about that. So Francis suggested that he use the walk to check and make sure she was okay. Francis said Liz wouldn't admit to being upset in front of Jason, because that would upset the enforcer. Johnny agreed with his friend, Liz didn't want Jason worrying about her. She was going to be the best thing that ever happened to Jason, and Johnny thought his friend deserved every moment of happiness he got.

"A little, but I know that wasn't anyone's intention. I needed to know what was going on." Elizabeth didn't want the guys to feel bad. "I'm more worried what Sorel might do to my cousin if he wanted to go that route. She's in the states. Sonny will keep her safe and I trust him to do everything he can but things still happen."

"You could ask her to come here." Johnny suggested. Elizabeth talked about her cousin frequently. It sounded like they still managed to have a good relationship despite having the entire country between them.

"She's in school. She's going into the family business." Elizabeth joked.

"Medicine, right?" Johnny remembered her saying all the Webbers were doctors. All of them but her. But if his memory was correct Georgie wasn't a Webber. She was Elizabeth's stepmother's niece.

"Yeah, she's a rock star. No one is surprised that she's at the top of her class." Elizabeth was proud of her cousin. "She mentioned maybe applying to General Hospital's residency program after medical school. I'd like that, it would be nice to have family close."

"She's cute." Johnny remarked. Liz had some pictures of her at the studio.

"I thought you wanted to get to know Gia." Elizabeth said looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She would love it if Georgie and Johnny hooked up.

"I am. Your cousin sounds like a good girl. I don't date good girls." Johnny said laughing. He looked at his watch. Francis said to keep Liz away for at least thirty minutes. He wanted to talk to Jason.

"You say that like it's a bad thing to be nice." Elizabeth said in mock outrage. "Just because I don't wear leather pants and crop tops with a ton of makeup doesn't mean I'm boring."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." Johnny said laughing. "Good girls, yes like you, are a lot more work. I'm lazy." He said flashing her an indulgent grin.

"Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" She guessed sounding thoughtful.

"Something like that." Johnny wondered where she was going with this line of thought.

"So you pretty much expect a woman to sleep with you on the first date?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Johnny and Jason tended to date the same kind of women so this might be a chance to get an insight into how Jason thought.

"No." Johnny said sitting up straighter. "I don't take a woman out thinking at the end of the date she owes me sex." He wanted to clear that up. "If she's interested then yeah we'll hit the sheets, but to say I bought you dinner now you have to sleep with me is wrong." Although honestly he did sleep with a lot of women after one date. He wasn't looking for a relationship and his dates reflected that.

"I wasn't trying to insult you." Elizabeth wasn't trying to hurt his feelings. "I just wanted to know how it worked."

"You haven't dated much have you?" Johnny suspected as much.

"I've dated some, but not a whole lot of guys. I had some boyfriends back home." Elizabeth informed him. "And I got asked out some after I moved here."

"Then you started to really get to know Jason." Johnny guessed.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said grinning. She wasn't going to tell him the other reason she hadn't been dating.

"I think you are going to ruin him for anyone else." Johnny said knowingly.

"That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Elizabeth said laughing. "I so hope it comes true."

* * *

Jason looked at his watch again. "When are they coming back?" Johnny and Liz disappeared almost thirty minutes ago. If she had taken a sketch pad he would expect her to be gone a while, but she hadn't. Johnny better not be trying to make time with his girl.

"There's a lot to see Jason. I'm sure he's just making sure they hit all the good spots." Francis wanted to laugh. Jason was pouting like a small child denied a toy. Jealousy was a bitch. The plan had worked out better than Francis expected. "I can call him if you like." They all had their phones on them.

"No." Jason wasn't going to give Johnny the satisfaction of knowing it was bothering him that they were spending time together. "They'll be back eventually. Do you know who Sonny is assigning as her guard?"

Francis did know. He was going to be Liz's guard because he asked Sonny for the assignment. The mob boss instantly agreed. They didn't trust all the guys with Liz. Some of them didn't know how to behave around ladies. With Francis as her main guard she would be fine. When he wasn't around Adam was going to be with her. "Probably Johnny. He's one of the best we have." Actually Johnny was getting promoted to Jason's back up because Sonny didn't want Jason going around on his own anymore, especially if he was going to start something with Elizabeth. They wanted him going home uninjured as often as possible.

"Johnny?" Jason frowned. That wasn't happening.

"If it's a problem you can talk with Sonny. Since they are friends it would work out well. She's already comfortable with him." Francis rubbed it in.

"I'll discuss it with him tonight. I'm overdue to check in." Jason wasn't going to have Johnny guarding Elizabeth.

Francis looked away because the grin that wanted to come out wouldn't be suppressed. He wished he had a video camera. When he was back in control he tried another tactic. "Maybe we should send her away. Johnny could take her to Italy, I know she wants to go. That way we can handle Sorel and any other problem that comes up. They wouldn't have to be gone for more than a few months. I'm sure Liz can push back the date of her showing."

"When she leaves the island she is going home to Port Charles. Johnny is not taking her to Italy." Jason ground out. He would take her to Italy. She wasn't looking at the light with anyone but him.

"It was just a suggestion." Francis said backing off. It was a wonder Jason's lower lip wasn't sticking out. "Here they come."

"Johnny showed me the cliffs." Elizabeth said coming to sit by Jason. "Maybe when you get a smaller cast we can explore some." He was due to go to the doctor's office in a few days. Hopefully the large cumbersome cast that came to mid-thigh could be removed and replaced with one that stopped at the knee.

"I'd like that." Jason said scooting over a bit so that they were closer together. "What else did you see?"

"Some birds are nesting in the area. We didn't get too close because we didn't want to disturb the mama bird but we could still see the chicks. Does Sonny have any books on the native wildlife?" She'd love to know what she had been looking at.

"No he doesn't. What does the bird look like?" Jason wanted to know.

"It was bright yellow and had a bit of orange over the beak. That was mama, there was another bird by the nest. It was bigger, the same bright yellow but its entire head was orange. I think that was the dad. Males are usually more attractive in nature." She said trying not to blush. She could vouch for that with her present company. Francis, Johnny, and especially Jason were all very handsome.

"That sounds like a Saffron Finch." Jason told her.

"Really?" Elizabeth wasn't surprised he knew. "Is it native to the island?"

"No." Jason told her. "It was introduced here shortly after Sonny purchased the land. It's a threatened species and some environmental group is trying to boost the numbers. There are quite a few of them here. They said this was a perfect breeding ground so Sonny said they could populate the island."

"That was nice of Sonny." Elizabeth said leaning against Jason. It was so natural she didn't even think about doing it.

He leaned back a bit so she would be more comfortable. "It's illegal here to harm them." Jason told her enjoying having her slight weight against him.

"I will have to thank Sonny when I get home." Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "If someone builds here would it disturb the nest?"

"No, the house couldn't go past those bushes." He pointed. "The rest is preserved green space."

"Good. The little family looked happy." Elizabeth remarked. "Are you hungry?" She asked sitting up and reaching across Jason to pull the basket closer.

He sucked in a breath and told his body to behave. Neither one of them was paying any attention to Francis or Johnny, both of whom were enjoying watching Elizabeth tie Jason in knots.

"Have a sandwich." She said sitting up and handing him a wrapped parcel. "You guys too, come eat."

"Are you going to paint more after lunch?" Francis asked her.

"Do you mind? I'd like to get the birds down while I remember them." She didn't want to hog the day.

"We came out here so you could paint." Jason told her. "We'll stay as long as you like."

"We can even go for another walk and maybe find you more inspiration." Johnny offered not to irritate Jason, but to make sure Liz was happy. Today the other man was armed and while Johnny was almost positive Jason wouldn't shoot him in front of Liz, he didn't want to test that theory.

"Thanks but no. I think that three paintings today will be plenty. Isn't there some sporting thing on tonight?" The guys had been talking about it all week.

"Boxing match." Francis filled in. "Heavyweight title match." They all had bets in.

"Yeah, you'll need time to set up the snacks and beer." She was going to soak in the tub before painting her toenails. While she wasn't a big sports fan she really didn't like boxing. Tonight she was going to have to sleep in her room. There was no reason to stay with Jason. The bed was going to seem awful big and lonely. She was not looking forward to it.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Jason asked softly.

"Nowhere." Elizabeth said finishing her lunch. "I'm going to get started on my Saffron Finches."

The guys all looked at each other and Johnny shrugged. He had long since stopped trying to figure out the mood swings of women. It was a losing battle.

* * *

The Finches turned out to be the hardest painting of the day. Liz was having trouble getting the shades of yellow and orange correct. Finally she asked Johnny to take her back to see the birds. Coming back she fussed another twenty minutes before walking off in frustration.

"Should one of us follow her?" Johnny asked Jason.

"No." He said shaking his head for emphasis. "She'll stay where we can see her, but trust me you want to give her space."

"I had no idea she knew that many swear words." Francis said laughing. She'd been cursing a blue streak for the last ten minutes. She was saying things that would make a sailor blush.

Jason just grinned. "It was pretty shocking for me too, the first time I heard her." He understood that for Elizabeth her art was very personal. If she got too frustrated she might even cry. That was rare, but it did happen. If they were back home he'd put her on the bike and fly around the curves. That usually helped her relax and put her in a better space to tackle the problem. "Here she comes."

The three of them watched as she once again set about mixing her colors. This time seemed to be going better and she settled down to paint. When the humming started all three men relaxed. It was pretty funny how her mood affected theirs. When she was done Elizabeth set about cleaning her brushes.

"It's like watching you detail your bike." Francis said to Jason. The enforcer took hours to do the task. "Or one of your cars." He said to Johnny, who was just as obsessive.

When she was done Elizabeth walked over and sat next to Jason. "In thirty minutes it will be dry enough to move." Her other paintings were ready for transport. "Do you need me to explain it?" She asked Jason.

"No, it's a male and female Finch sitting in a tree." He could tell because of the colors.

"Got it in one." Elizabeth beamed at him.

"Are you happy with it?" That was all he cared about.

"I am." She assured him. "Johnny thank you for bringing me out today."

"No problem Liz. We can come out again sometime if you like." He didn't mind bringing her.

"Maybe." She said once again leaning on Jason. Her mind was already drifting. When they got home she had a project she wanted to work on before her bath. Something fun for her and the guys to do tomorrow on the beach. At least she hoped they thought it was fun. They sat in silence enjoying the day until she deemed the painting ready for travel. Quickly they cleaned up and headed back home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. the follows, and the favorites!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

They went back to the house and Johnny, Francis, and Liz unpacked the car. Her paintings went into the den which was acting as a make shift studio. Jason was on the couch reading his travel guide. When everything was away Liz went upstairs only to come back downstairs ten minutes later dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. "Francis are there any tools here?" She asked the older man.

"In the garage." He said wondering why she wanted to know.

"Will anyone be upset if I use them? I'll be careful and clean up when I'm done." Elizabeth promised.

"I don't see why you can't use them." Francis was still curious about why she needed tools.

"Cool. I'll be out there if anyone needs anything." Elizabeth said walking off.

"Should we be concerned?" Johnny asked the other two guys.

"Only if she takes off a finger." Jason joked. He was the only one who laughed. "Elizabeth sometimes uses tools for her art. If she doesn't know how something works she will ask." Painting and sketching were not the only types of art she explored.

"If you say so." Francis said slowly. He would resist the urge to go check on his friend.

Before the fight starts I want to go talk with Sonny." Jason said putting down his book.

"I'll drag you to the office." Francis said getting up.

* * *

"Corinthos." Sonny said answering the phone. He was in his kitchen putting together snacks for the fight. The number on the call screen let him know it was one of the guys. He guessed Jason since the younger man hadn't checked in yet.

"Hey." Jason said grinning. "Getting ready for the fight?"

"That I am. Some of the guys are coming over." It was not unusual for the senior guards to hang out at the penthouse. They liked to joke that it was their unofficial clubhouse.

"I'll keep this brief then." Jason only had one thing he wanted to discuss.

"No rush." Sonny assured him. He knew Francis would have updated Jason on what was happening with Sorel so this call had to be about Elizabeth. Or at least Sonny hoped it was.

"When we get back security measures need to be set in place for Elizabeth." Jason had been giving this some thought.

"I know." Sonny was already making things happen. He had contacted Edward about buying Elizabeth's building since ELQ was looking for investments. Her building was only a few blocks from the pier. An ideal location for retail properties to take advantage of the gentrifying area. Edward was planning on buying the entire block and razing the buildings. Elizabeth's Home Owner's Association was already in negotiations. They would vote soon, hopefully before she came home. "She will need a guard."

"I was thinking Francis." Jason put his two cents in. The final decision rested with Sonny.

"Really. I was going to assign Johnny." Which was true, Sonny had been thinking of assigning the Irishman until Francis volunteered.

"Francis would be better." Jason repeated.

"I'll think about it." Sonny coughed to cover his laugh, Jason was jealous. "Adam can back up whoever I pick."

"That's fine." Jason agreed. "I'd like to buy penthouse four." He told Sonny.

"You would?" That was surprising and a very good sign. Jason was looking to have space for Elizabeth. She couldn't stay in the room over the bar. Of course Elizabeth might not want to be at the Towers. Sonny had heard her say she wanted a yard to do gardening. She and her Gram did some planting before the older woman died. "Can I ask why?"

"It's time to grow up some." Was what Jason said. He wasn't ready to talk about what he might have with Elizabeth. They hadn't really talked about anything except that there was a mutual attraction.

"Okay." Sonny had to figure out how to steer Jason toward a house. "I can draw up the paperwork, it will be ready when you get home."

"Can you fax it over? I'd like to have some furniture in there by the time I get back so I can move right in." Jason explained.

"Sure thing." Sonny's brain was flipping through various scenarios to get Jason interested in houses. Finally he hit on something. "Can you tell Elizabeth that a moving van was seen in front of the house she really likes? I think the people who live there might be moving out. If she wants it I'd be happy to co-sign for her. It's big, but if she loves it she should have it." As far as he knew the family living there wasn't moving but for enough money he could probably change that.

"What house?" Jason hadn't heard anything about her loving a house.

"At the end of Marsh Road. It's a two story house on eight acres I think. She said if she could buy any house in Port Charles it would be that one. There's even a pond." Sonny told him. "Like I said it's big, but she could get some roommates."

"Buy it." Jason decided on the spot. "Don't say anything to her about it."

"Not a problem." Sonny thought he handled that well. "I can maybe have some security work done before you get back."

"Sounds good." Jason didn't think they'd be moving in as a couple right away, even though he wanted that, but if it was as big as Sonny said they could be roommates. "Also I want to buy the lot here on the island." Sonny could just give it to him, but Jason wanted to own it outright.

"You building a house?" Sonny asked surprised.

"Yeah. A one story, four bedroom house with windows on three sides." It was going to be everything Elizabeth wanted it to be. Now that Jason had the image in his head he could tell it to an architect. "Can you contact the guy who built this house?"

"Yeah, I'll have him call you on your cell." Sonny needed to get an update from Francis clearly he missed something. "Anything else?"

"No I think that's it." Jason just wanted to get the ball rolling. "Can you call me when you get information on the house?"

"I can do that." Sonny promised him.

"Thanks. I'll let you get finished with your preparations." Jason said ending the call.

"Say hi to Liz for me." Sonny missed her.

"Will do." Jason said hanging up. He slowly made his way to the door to flag down Francis.

* * *

When he was back on the couch Jason looked around. "Is Elizabeth still in the garage?"

"Yeah, she came out a few minutes ago to ask how to use the sander so Johnny is showing her." Francis reported.

Johnny walked back in just as that sentence was completed. "I have no idea what she is doing." He said with a puzzled look on his face. "She dismantled the wooden crate you brought the fruit home in the other day."

"She'll tell us when she's ready for us to know." Jason knew enough to not ask about Elizabeth's art, especially the in progress pieces. When she was ready she shared.

"Let's get the chips and such set up." Francis said to Johnny. "You need anything?" He asked Jason.

"I'm good." The enforcer responded, he couldn't wait to be mobile.

Over in the kitchen Johnny pulled out several bowls. "Do you know what he talked to Sonny about?"

"I'm guessing Liz. I told him you were going to be her guard when we got home." Francis said chuckling. "He didn't like that."

"I bet, who is going to be her guard?" If Johnny didn't like who Sonny picked he would be speaking up.

"I am." Francis said pouring out the chips. "I'm not trusting her to anyone else."

"She is worried about her cousin." Johnny passed along.

"Sonny has Lee on Georgie. He's good and will keep her safe." Francis informed his friend.

"That will make Liz relax some." Johnny got out the salsa that Liz made yesterday. She insisted the flavors needed time to meld. "How spicy is this?"

"Blow your head off is how she described it." Francis said grinning. They all really liked spicy food, Liz did not. She was a bit of a wimp where the spice level was concerned.

"So not very spicy?" Johnny guessed.

"Probably not." Francis said grabbing two bowls and heading over to the couch. Liz came in carrying an armful of sticks. "What do you have there?"

"Stakes." She said grinning. "I'm preparing for a vampire attack." She had no intention of telling them what she was up to. "I cleaned up after myself." She called over her shoulder heading for the studio.

An hour later while the guys were engrossed in the pre-fight commentating she closed the door to the studio and headed upstairs. She really did hope they liked her surprise. It was a bit hokey, but sometimes you just needed to have fun.

* * *

In her room she stripped down and put on her robe. In the bathroom she filled up the tub and added some bubble bath. While the tub filled she grabbed a large clip and put her hair up. The bathroom had a built in stereo system so she found a station she liked. In the bedroom she walked over to the window seat and set up her nail polish. Painted toe nails were one of life's simple pleasures.

Back in the bathroom she smeared a mask on her face and turned off the water before settling in the tub. "Ohhh." She moaned as the hot water seeped into her bones. Back at home a bath was a luxury. The hot water tank didn't hold much so she didn't have enough to fill the tub. So she would enjoy this.

After she paid taxes on her casino winnings she was considering moving. She would have enough to get a nice two bedroom apartment in a better part of the city. She could rent her studio space out to cover the mortgage. Maybe someone in her building would buy it. Her neighbors on either side were always complaining about space. If one of them bought her place they could knock out the adjoining walls.

Maybe she would buy something closer to the Towers. That would put her closer to her friends, but not Jason. He lived over Jake's and that was not an area the guys would not let her move into. Not that they tried to control her, because they didn't. But they did occasionally put their foot down about things. Like her going hiking on her own ever again.

She had taken a day off and decided to hike the Huntsman trail just outside of Port Charles. Hopping on her bike she rode out early and set out on her adventure. The hike wasn't really solitary because it was a glorious summer day and lots of other folks were out enjoying nature. At the rest stop she had met an older couple from Montana who were in Port Charles to visit their first grandchild. They proudly showed off pictures, and she smiled at their joy.

How was she supposed to know that six months prior a woman had been strangled and buried in a shallow grave just off the trail she was hiking on? The woman wasn't even from Port Charles, she had lived in Rochester. The guys had insisted if she was going out there one of them was going with her. So for the next hike she took Milo and they had a good time.

Her favorite way to unwind though was on the back of Jason's bike. After that first ride it took her a month to work up the nerve to ask for another. He had simply handed her a helmet in response to her shy request. Sonny was the one who told her that he hadn't ever seen anyone else on the bike. He didn't think even Emily, who Jason adored, had ever been on the bike. She had seen someone on his other bike, but not this one.

She loved how it felt to be pressed so close to him as they flew around the curves. Elizabeth knew Jason took some flack about how fast he drove when she was on the Harley, but honestly she wasn't afraid. She loved flying down the road and screaming into the wind. If Jason wasn't sure he was in control he didn't put her on the bike or he drove slower. He was very careful with her, but at the same time he knew she was strong enough to handle what came her way.

Now at least. He was right about the fact that on the night they met she had been feeling nothing. To this day Elizabeth found herself wondering would she have found the courage to jump if he hadn't come back. It scared her some to think that the answer was yes. Her being there hadn't been a call for help. There is not point calling if no one would hear you.

His saving her life, led to her saving his. And her finding a safe place for her heart. She was safe with him and now it was time for her to start acting on that knowledge. If everything went well with his visit to the doctor she was going to call Port Charles and ask Sonny if Johnny and Francis could go home. She wanted some time alone with Jason. She wanted to see if by the time they returned to Port Charles they could do so as a couple.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

After soaking Elizabeth put on her pajamas and before painting her nails she opened the door. Downstairs the guys were hollering at something on the television. Shaking her head and grinning she went to the window seat. Watching sports just wasn't her thing. Jason had tried to teach her football and she fell asleep. She did like to play soccer and volunteered at the community center assistant coaching the pee-wee girls' team. But just watching bored her.

She carefully applied the base coat and then the first coat of pink polish. While it dried she leaned back against the wall and thought about her conversation with Johnny. More specifically about her cousin. They usually spoke about once a month, but not always. In fact Elizabeth was due for a call soon.

Georgie was the only family member she was close with. Elizabeth got along well with Steven, but the huge age gap meant they weren't close. She and Sarah were only two years apart but family drama made it so they would never be close friends. While she had lived with never being good enough for her parents, Sarah had lived with an equally crushing pressure. She had to be perfect at all times. Nothing less was acceptable. While Elizabeth had rebelled, Sarah had stuffed the pain inside and developed an eating disorder that she didn't get treatment for until college. Elizabeth had urged her sister to move from the toxic small town they lived in, but Sarah said it was home.

Life away from their parents had been beneficial for Elizabeth. She had left never to look back. For her it was the only choice. She really did hope that Sarah eventually found a way to be happy. It would be nice to one day be friends. The guys were great, but Elizabeth would like to have her sister close too.

She also missed her Gram. Audrey was a no non-sense woman with a wicked sense of humor. She and Grandpa Steve had been deeply in love and Audrey often said she wanted that for Elizabeth. Her Gram had worried that Elizabeth would have trouble finding someone who recognized how wonderful she was.

It was a valid concern Elizabeth had always had trouble fitting in with her peers. In school she wasn't a jock, or cheerleader. She wasn't in the band or one of the smart kids. The latest fashions didn't interest her and she never knew who the latest heartthrob was. She hadn't really fit anywhere so she kind of stuck out. She dated guys who were the same. Her stepmother was always saying one of those boys would hurt her. While they had all broken her heart, it was the prep school kid who did the harm.

Elizabeth pulled her thoughts from that and focused on her nails. She put on the second coat of pink to darken the color. Then sat back to let it dry. After five minutes she started adding the white dots. While she rarely wore fingernail polish her toes she gave lots of attention to. Tonight it was something fairly simple. But it would look nice on the beach tomorrow. Satisfied she closed the polish and reached for the top coat.

An hour later she was snuggled under her blankets trying to imagine that the pillow she was clutching was Jason instead.

* * *

A few hours after Elizabeth went to bed the guys finished watching the fight and cleaned up. They all had money on the same guy and all had come out winners. Now Jason was in bed trying to sleep. He wanted Elizabeth to come down and check on him. He didn't need anything, but he liked that she fussed over him. It made him feel good, something he would never tell the guys.

He was looking forward to getting this cast off so he could start spoiling her back. First thing they were doing when they got home was going for a long bike ride. He wondered if she would go away with him. He'd get her a separate room if that would make her feel more comfortable. Or if she was willing they could share. He also wanted to take her to California. She was missing Georgie and it was in his power to help end that.

He just wanted the opportunity to take care of her. As Sonny's enforcer it was his job to fix problems. To protect everyone. Carly had tested his patience because all she seemed to do was cause problems he needed to fix. As Sonny's girlfriend she was at the top of his protect list and she took advantage of that. So yeah sometimes he hated taking care of everyone. With Elizabeth he never felt that way. She was the first person he wanted to take care of because he could. It felt good. It felt right.

There was the added bonus that all the guys liked her, some a little too much. Most of the women he dated, for lack of a better word, were more interesting in bed than out. That was pretty typical for a guy in his early twenties. With Elizabeth he actually had someone he could talk to. Who he could take home.

Monica and Lila were thrilled when he showed up with Elizabeth. He knew they were nervous when he said he wanted to bring a friend to dinner. They expected a bubble headed stripper or some such sort because that was his normal type back then. Instead they got sweet and smart and lovable Elizabeth. Even Tracy liked her, and she found fault with everyone. Elizabeth became fast friends with Emily and whenever they were both free they hung out. AJ and his wife Keesha both gave their approval. His father was pleased and Edward was smitten.

Elizabeth was a keeper.

She was also hiding something from him.

She knew all about him. He told her about Jason Morgan and Emily told her about Jason Quartermaine. Elizabeth didn't judge him on who he was now versus who he had been. He knew most of her life. But she never talked about the year she turned eighteen or her senior year of high school. Something bad had happened to her, something worse than what had happened to him.

He wanted to know what it was. He wanted to know if there was anything he could do to fix it. He wanted to know if that was the reason she'd been out on the docks that night ready to end her life. Since that night he made sure to look for signs that she was heading down that path again and so far he hadn't seen any. Elizabeth seemed to be in a good place in her life. Hopefully he was one of the reasons things were better.

Still he wanted her to confide in him. Wanted her to know that she could bring anything to him. That he would always stand by her no matter what. When she was ready she would share it. After she did he was going to make sure the person who gave her that pain paid. In blood if necessary.

Closing his eyes Jason drifted off to sleep thinking of Elizabeth.

* * *

The next morning she was the last one to come downstairs. It was immediately clear that she had passed a very bad night. But despite being obviously tired she still smiled at the guys and fussed over Jason before getting a class of juice. "It's raining." She said looking out the window.

"I thought you liked the rain." Jason teased hoping to make her smile for real and not that smile she gave them this morning. The one that didn't reach her eyes. It was the same smile she gave to guys who were hitting on her and she was trying to not hurt their feelings by telling them to scram.

"I do." Elizabeth said trying not to pout. She was a grownup they didn't pout. "I just needed sunshine today." At least there wasn't any thunder or lightening. They scared her badly, had since she was a small child.

"For the surprise?" Francis guessed.

"Yeah." She said sighing. "Is it going to rain all day?" She felt like crying. Lack of sleep had her emotions out of whack.

"Afraid so. It's rare here, but it does happen from time to time." Johnny said looking at the guys. Francis gave a small shrug indicating he had no idea what was wrong. Elizabeth had the guys spoiled, while she was very much a girl she didn't have the typical mood swings. She was genuinely happy most of the time. She wasn't a diva or a princess. She didn't need to be the focus all the time. A little dirt on her jeans didn't make her angry. It was nice to know a woman who was what he considered to be normal. "It won't rain tomorrow."

"I guess we can do it then." She said wondering how she was going to pass the day. She was looking forward to being out in the sunshine to lift her mood. "I'm gonna go paint."

"You want breakfast?" Francis asked, all she'd had was juice.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks." She said heading to her studio.

"What happened?" Johnny asked once she was gone. "Did you say something to upset her when she came to check on you?" He asked Jason.

"Why do you assume this is my fault?" Jason snapped at his friend. "She didn't come check on me." He told the other two.

"PMS?" Francis took a shot.

"She doesn't get sad." Jason answered and that was all he was going to say about that. During that time of the month she ate more chocolate than usual. Nope he wasn't talking about that with Johnny and Francis.

"One of us has to go talk to her." Francis was thinking it should be Jason.

"Want me to help you over?" Johnny was thinking the same thing as Francis.

"Leave her be." Jason told his friends. "If she wants to talk about it she will. Let her paint first."

"Coward." Johnny said without any real heat.

"You're an asshole." Jason said glaring at his friend. "Elizabeth needs time to get her thoughts together. Painting will help her with that. Sometimes she wants to talk and sometimes she doesn't. Part of the problem is she didn't sleep well. She could just be tired. If that's the case she will take a nap then feel better." He explained to them.

"You've really been paying attention." Francis was impressed.

"And if it's more?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Then she will decide who she wants to talk to." Jason really hoped it was him. He could tell by the look on his friends faces they did too.

* * *

She sat in the den, with her smock on, staring at a blank canvas all day. At lunch she picked over her food before leaving the table to hide in her studio again. Now it was almost dinner time. She was thinking of calling it a day when she finally cracked. It wasn't the lack of inspiration that had her leaving the large room. Nor was it the exhaustion that was slowly creeping up on her, Elizabeth didn't function well on a little bit of sleep. What had her bolting from the studio was the loud peal of thunder. "Hi." She said sounding only a little breathless as she stopped in the living room.

"Have a seat." Jason patted the space next to him on the couch. He had his leg propped up on the coffee table. In two days he would be at the doctor's office hopefully hearing he was getting a smaller cast or that he was healed. That last one probably wouldn't happen but he was hoping.

She quickly did. Jason knew she was afraid of thunder and lightning, but he didn't say anything because he didn't think Francis and Johnny knew. Instead he leaned back and put his arm across the back of the sofa. Elizabeth move closer, but he didn't act like he noticed.

"What are you watching?" She asked in an over bright tone.

"The science channel. It's a show about black holes." Jason was a science nut. He loved shows that were educational.

"Okay." Elizabeth liked science shows too. They often watched them together, today she was having trouble focusing. She was too tired and had been thinking too many troubling thoughts. She hadn't slept much last night because she kept having disturbing dreams.

Johnny and Francis were watching the show as well, but they were also watching Elizabeth and Jason. She was upset and doing a bad job of hiding it. Though neither one had said anything they knew she didn't like storms. They were paid to be observant. Most of the guys knew, it was why someone always dropped by to check on her when they had one back home. It was easier when she was at Kelly's because they could always say they were in the neighborhood and wanted coffee. When she was home Jason normally went. Although he also thought that no one noticed.

Both of them leaving would be too obvious so they pretended not to notice.

A huge peal of thunder cracked over the house and Elizabeth yelped placing and hand over her mouth to cut off the sound. Looking up at Jason her eyes were large and tears were pooled in them. Her breath hitched once and she sobbed before quickly attempting to rise to go to her room.

She was quick, but not as quick as Jason. He got both arms around her and pulled her back into him before she could gain her feet. "Stay here." He said against her ear. Her breath hitched again and she hid her face against his neck as the tears came.

Francis and Johnny left the room to give them some privacy. Jason just held her and waited to see which storm would pass first. The one outside the house, or the one in it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

It was still raining when she lifted her head to look at him. "I'm sorry." She pushed up and he opened his arms. Without another word she turned away from him.

"Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

"I need to wash my face." She said not turning back to face him. Swiftly she left the room and went upstairs to her room.

"FUCK!" Jason said frustrated. If it wasn't for the damn cast he would be upstairs with her right now.

"Where did she go?" Francis asked coming back into the main room. Jason would not have sworn if Elizabeth was still in the room.

"Upstairs." Jason said crossing his arms over his chest and breathing hard in frustration.

"I take it she didn't tell you what was wrong?" Johnny could see that Jason was beyond pissed.

"No." He bit off. "I want this cast off my fucking leg." He growled. "Francis go check on Elizabeth please?"

"Sure thing." The older man walked off.

"Whatever it is that you are doing with Elizabeth ends right now." Jason told his remaining friend. He looked up and his eyes were shooting fire. "She's mine Johnny."

"I know that." The Irishman said smiling. "I just wasn't sure you did."

"So you've been stringing her along?" Jason was ready to kick Johnny's ass.

The guard laughed knowing what was going through the enforcer's head. "No. She thinks we've just been hanging out and having fun. Which we have been, just like back home. Your jealous brain made up the rest."

"How do you know that she doesn't think what you are doing is real?" Jason calmed some, but now he had a new reason to kick O'Brien's ass. His friend had been playing him all along.

"Because the second night we were here, the one after you made her cry." Johnny couldn't resist adding. "When I took her to the casino I asked her to introduce me to Gia and she agreed." He wouldn't tell Jason that they also talked about him. "Liz is like my sister, you know that. You and I have picked up enough women together that you know my moves Jason, I didn't use any of them on Liz. If I wanted her to be my girl, do you seriously think she'd be nursing you back to health? I'd want her as far from you as I could arrange." Johnny pointed out.

"You said she was pretty." Jason reminded his friend.

"I say the same thing about my mother, my sisters, and my nieces." Johnny smirked. "I have eyes Jason. Francis and Sonny think she's pretty too. None of us want to date her."

"You've been having a lot of fun at my expense." Jason narrowed his eyes. "I won't be immobile forever." Looking back he saw Johnny was right. Nothing his friend had done indicated he wanted more than friendship. Thinking more on it Jason realized the guard had been the perfect tour guide by showing Liz the fun things the island had to offer, nothing more. Looked like the doctors were wrong, Jason could imagine things after all.

"Come find me when you're ready to have Liz nurse you back to health again. Just remember that while you and I will be bruised, she'll be the one to get hurt." She didn't like it when the guys were at odds with one another.

Jason narrowed his eyes hating the fact that Johnny was right. "Asshole."

"Yeah, but Jason a word of warning." Johnny got serious. "You screwed up badly by not speaking up sooner, and it would have only been a matter of time before someone else came along. Until you two got here she had no idea you have real feelings for her." He would give Jason that much. Even though Liz hadn't said anything after the second night she stayed in the injured man's room there was a difference in the energy between her and Jason. Johnny wondered if they even realized it. "Hurt her and when Sonny gives the order to take you out it will be my gun you see before you go." His part was done. At some point Sonny and Francis would talk to Jason as well.

"Elizabeth is capable of hurting me far more than a bullet from you." Jason informed his friend. If he screwed up she would walk and he would go out of his mind. "But I get the meaning. You and Francis should go to casino." Jason looked at Johnny. "He knew didn't he?" They had both played him, but that was fine. His eyes were open to how careless he had been. Not anymore.

"I'll go get changed." Johnny wasn't throwing Francis under the bus. If he wanted to confess his part he could.

"I bet Sonny was in on this too." Jason's lips twitched up into a smile. He had some good friends.

* * *

"She okay?" Johnny asked from the top of the stairs. Francis was standing in the hall.

"She said she would be out in a minute." Francis hadn't liked how wobbly her voice sounded. Before he could say anything else the door opened.

"Go downstairs." Johnny spoke before either one of them could. "Jason is waiting for you."

"Okay." She said not moving. "I'm a coward." She was totally going to blame what happened on the storm.

"It happens." Francis wasn't going to call her out on it. Without another word she walked to the stairs.

"Jason wants us gone." Johnny said grinning. "I came clean about what I was doing. He figured out you were in on it, but I didn't confirm anything because I'm not a snitch."

"Took him long enough." Francis said laughing.

"You should have heard him. He actually said she was his." Johnny said laughing too. "He said we should go play poker. The worst of the storm has passed so driving should be fine. I'll call Sonny."

"Knock on my door when you are ready to go." He would give them time to get past any awkwardness. The talk he was hoping Jason was going to have with Liz wouldn't happen until they were alone.

In his room Johnny pulled out his cell phone. "Hey it's me."

"What's up?" Sonny was in his office at the warehouse.

"Cat's outta the bag." Johnny told the older man.

"What happened?" Sonny was grinning.

"He said she was his and he was looking at me like I was going to be disappearing soon. If he was mobile I'd be in a world of hurt right now." Johnny was smiling wide. "So I told him what I was doing and that Liz is not going to end up hurt thinking I'm not interested anymore. He figured out Francis is involved and he is trying to figure out if you knew as well." Johnny knew how Jason thought.

"If he wasn't so blinded by Liz he would have clued in by now to what you two were doing." Sonny was happy for his friend.

"He gave me and Francis the night off so we'll be on our cellphones if you need us." Johnny let Sonny know.

"Too bad he can't do anything." The older man laughed leaning back in his chair. "Have fun."

"You know it." Johnny hung up and headed for the shower.

* * *

As soon as she appeared in the doorway Jason held out his hand. Elizabeth walked over and took it. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, I was wound pretty tight there." Elizabeth said trying to down play what happened.

"Johnny and Francis are going out so it's just going to be us tonight. Okay?" He just wanted to be sure.

"Okay. What are we going to do? Would you like to play a game?" Elizabeth was glad they were going to be getting time alone. She was also a little nervous, which was new. She and Jason spent a lot of time together without anyone else around, but that was before they admitted their mutual attraction. Now she wasn't sure what he expected their alone time to be like.

Sex was something she had enjoyed and hoped to enjoy again. With Jason. Her experience good and bad was with boys. Jason was a man and she was looking forward to exploring with him.

"Don't be nervous." He could see it in her eyes. "If I scare you running away will work. I can't chase you." He joked and when she smiled he did too. "I'd like to talk tonight."

"Just talk?" She asked a little disappointed.

"I'm not really in any shape to do anything beyond kissing." He pointed to his leg. She couldn't even be on top because he had to keep pressure off the leg. Not that he thought they'd be having sex tonight. Before they left the island? Maybe. "I wouldn't mind some kissing."

"Me either." She admitted softly.

Before they could go any further Johnny and Francis came down. "You need anything before we head out?" Francis asked his friends.

"Jason needs to go to his room." Elizabeth said standing up.

"I do?" Jason asked confused.

"Yeah. If you need to go to bathroom it's a shorter walk if we are in there." Elizabeth headed to the kitchen. "I'll grab some snacks and drinks."

"You heard the woman." Johnny grinned. She was a smart one that Liz, that never occurred to any of the guys. "Maybe I'll get hurt and get me a cute nurse too."

"I can help you with that." Jason offered with an evil grin as he got up.

"I need to still be breathing to enjoy the nurse." Johnny pointed out.

"I'll leave you alive. Barely." Jason promised laughing as Francis came around the couch.

The older man just shook his head. "You two are a riot." He got Jason situated on the bed. "Call if you need anything."

"We do have other guards." Jason reminded Francis.

"Don't wait up." Johnny said from the doorway. He was hoping to find some female companionship for the evening. Francis was great, but not very pretty to look at.

"We won't." Jason figured his friends would be back with the sun. That would work out well because then he'd have Elizabeth to himself for a while tomorrow too.

"Night guys, have fun." Elizabeth called as she stepped into Jason's room. She put the tray across his lap and he moved it to the side. He wanted her next to him with nothing in the way. She got the hint and sat so that her hip bumped up against his.

"So you wanted to talk?" She prompted him to start.

Every single word in his vocabulary, which was very large despite what some people thought, went out of his head. They had more talks than he could remember. He even called her from his hotel room when he went out of town on business. This one was important, but it was still Elizabeth. His more than friend. His best friend. The person he could talk to about anything.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked looking into his brilliant blue eyes. She tried to match that color once and it had been an exercise in frustration. He and Lila shared that extraordinary color, but they had an inner light that was impossible to capture.

"I want things to change between us." He started.

"How?" She was making him do the heavy lifting for the moment. It might be unfair, but that was what she needed. He had to open up first so that it was safe for her to do so.

"I don't want to just be your friend anymore." Jason reached out and took her hand in his. "I want to be more."

"You want to be friends with benefits?" Elizabeth was being deliberately obtuse and she could tell by the smile on his face that he knew it.

"You know what I mean." Jason called her on her behavior. "I want to be able to take you out on dates."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Just me?" He sometimes saw more than one woman at a time.

"I don't want to share you, and I want you to feel the same way about me." She brought out his possessive streak.

"That's really good because I want to be greedy where you are concerned. I know I have to share you with Sonny, but I want to know that I'm important too." No one had ever made her a priority before. She needed it.

"You will come first." He promised.

"I can't come first Jason. Work has to come first I know that. I'm not asking you to choose." Elizabeth didn't want to be a Carly. The woman had thrown a fit whenever Sonny had to cancel their plans because something came up.

Jason reached up to lightly hold her chin. "You will come first." He said softly. Sonny would either understand, or he could get a new enforcer.

"No one will come before you." She promised.

"I want you to move. As my girlfriend that neighborhood is too unsafe for you to live in." He knew it was highhanded, but it was also the truth.

"I was thinking about moving somewhere nicer and renting out my place or selling it." She liked that she had decided that before he made his declaration. She didn't think Jason was trying to change her, but she knew changes had to be made. Most of them would come from her.

"I'm looking for a place, we could be roomies." He offered.

"That sounds interesting." Elizabeth said smiling. "I'm not sure if us moving in together right away is a good idea. It might be moving too fast." She told him. 'Or it might be the best thing ever.' She thought to herself.

"I understand. Would you consider moving into the Towers if you want your own place?" He compromised.

"I can't afford to live there." She was serious. She wasn't looking to take advantage.

"Sonny will not let you pay full price for a unit." Jason wanted to avoid an argument.

"That is going to be a fun conversation." She said laughing. "I will call him in the morning and we can work something out." He was going to try to lowball her, but they would be able to come to an arrangement.

"Sonny will have your guard picked by the time we go home." Jason told her.

"I'm okay with that." She had already agreed to have a guard. As Jason's girlfriend it was non-negotiable. "Where are you thinking of moving to?"

"I want to buy a house." Hopefully the one Sonny mentioned. "You can have a room to yourself." He had no idea how fast she wanted things to progress.

"Studio space at your place would be nice." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "But if I sleep over I will stay in your room. We are adults Jason, I know that we slept together platonically for a few nights, but most of the time when I stay over we'll be together." If she said she needed time he would give it to her, of that there was no doubt in her mind. But she didn't need, or want, time. She wanted him. What was happening now had been building for months, so it wasn't as fast as it might seem to others.

"Good." Jason liked that they could have an open and direct dialogue. "I will make sure you have a key to wherever I move."

"I'll give you a key to my new place as well. I'll give Sonny the emergency key." That was what she was comfortable with.

"Okay." Jason responded. "Do you want a car of your own, or is riding with your guard okay?"

"Riding with the guard is fine, I can't afford car insurance." Elizabeth was making it crystal clear she didn't expect to be kept by him. Even if she decided to move in with him she still wouldn't be looking for expensive gifts every other day. That wasn't her.

Jason just smiled. She was what he needed, a woman who was strong without him, but made stronger with him. She would do the same for him. "I'll support you and protect you. But I'm a guy which means I'll do stupid stuff, and you'll probably yell at me." He said laughing. "I won't ever cheat on you. I know I've had multiple acquaintances, but they always knew we weren't exclusive. You and I are."

The words were nice to hear, but she didn't need them. She had faith in Jason. "I trust you. I will be faithful too." She wanted him to know that. "If you break that promise I will hurt you badly." Of her three boyfriends two had cheated on her. One of those two had found that out first hand when he slept with someone she considered a friend.

"Understood. If you break that promise I will kill whoever touched you." Jason knew that was a bit strong, but it was one hundred percent true. He also knew she wouldn't cheat on him.

"Okay." Elizabeth wasn't worried, she wasn't going to break her vow. But she did believe he meant what he said.

"Now." Jason took a deep breath. "I want you to tell me what happened to you and who did it."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 19

Elizabeth just looked at him for a few moments. Honestly that he picked up on that and would want to know didn't surprise her. Since learning that all the guys knew she had a thing for Jason she'd been wondering what else they had picked up on. Tonight she clued in to the fact that Johnny and Francis knew she was afraid of storms. So it wasn't much of a leap to figure out they had picked up on some of her quirks.

Honestly she didn't have any tells that announced what she'd been through so she figured they hadn't guessed what had happened. When Jason asked his question that hunch was confirmed. If he knew he would have said tell me his name. If any of the other guards knew they would have told Jason. She did sometimes go to meetings back home and had wondered if any of the guys had seen her at the hospital. If they did they must have assumed it was one of her volunteer shifts, something she would not have disputed if asked.

"Do I have to tell you right now?" It was not something she was planning on talking about tonight.

"No." Jason put his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer. "I won't force you to do anything. Even talk. If it's something you feel you can't tell me I'd like for you to consider telling Sonny."

"What if I don't want you to know?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"That's your right Elizabeth." Jason said just as softly.

"If I tell you, will you tell the guys?" Elizabeth knew he wouldn't share intimate things, but she wasn't sure where this information fell. Once Jason knew he was going to act on what she told him. It would go against his nature to not fix this. His going after the person who hurt her, could have an impact on the business.

"Not without your permission." Jason promised. He was wondering how bad it would be.

"If I say no that puts you in a position of not having anyone to talk to about how you feel." She knew what that was like.

"I'll be okay, I promise. If I need an outlet I can go for a ride on my bike." It was how he decompressed anyway. "In a few weeks." He added on with a grin.

"Maybe you'll get good news when we go to see the doctor." Because yeah she was tagging along.

"I'm not picky, at this point I just want to be mobile." Jason said smiling.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. "I'm going to tell you and I want you to promise me that you won't do anything for thirty days after you get your cast off."

"Thirty days?" He wasn't expecting that.

"Yes. I don't want you to just react." Elizabeth wanted him calm when he acted.

"I can think up a lot in thirty days." Jason told her.

"I know." Elizabeth assured him looking up, but not raising her head. "I know what you are capable of."

"I give you my word." Jason told her.

"I want you to promise that you will try to stop anyone else from doing anything for thirty days also." Elizabeth knew that one would be harder to enforce, but she wanted to know he would try.

"Who are you thinking of telling?" Jason wanted to know. What she wanted might be a tall order.

"No one, but whoever is going to be guarding me may figure it out." With her starting her first relationship, one that she was hoping would be sexual as well as emotional, since the assault she might be attending more meetings just to stay healthy. It wasn't like AA, she wasn't in danger of physical relapse, but emotionally she might be vulnerable. Her doctor had warned her that the first time she was with someone it might be hard, so the recent bad dreams and uneasiness weren't that surprising. The doctor also said that it might be the final piece to feeling whole again.

"The guys are pretty sharp." Especially Francis thought Jason agreeing with what she said. However none of them had been watching that closely or someone would have figured it out.

They sat in silence again before she spoke. "I went on a date with a guy I got up fixed up with back where I grew up. He wanted to park after and I said okay. He wanted to go further than I did. I said stop and he didn't want to. I made him stop, but I was still pretty badly hurt." She wasn't looking at him and her heart was racing but she got the words out.

Jason's emotions changed in the span of one heartbeat. He went from feeling content because she was sitting so close and he had his arm around her, to rage so sharp and deep that he actually heard a buzzing noise in his head. For the first time in his life he understood the emotions behind the word wrath. He had to take a couple of breaths before he could speak. "I need you do to something for me." Jason started slowly.

"Okay." She looked up at him through her lashes. He was watching her and his normally bright eyes were flat.

"I need you to leave the room for a few minutes." He felt her stiffen beside him. "I'm not sending you away Elizabeth. I just need few minutes alone. Close the door behind you and stand on the other side. Don't go any further than that because I won't be able to get to you and that will make me go nuts." He needed to level off. There wasn't much he could do because he was stuck in the small space, he really couldn't go further than the bathroom without getting tired from dragging this damned cast around.

"Okay." She said quietly before getting up and walking out of the room.

When the door closed Jason leaned back against the head board breathing hard. He sounded like he had just run a two minute mile. He was shaking, and the urge to destroy something was pressing down hard on him. Some fucker had tried to rape her. He hadn't expected that. He had thought she would confess to being the victim of some type of abuse.

He had some preconceived notion of how a rape victim might act, because even though the act hadn't been completed she had still been violated. She didn't fit those ideas. She let him touch her. She'd been out alone with the guys since moving to Port Charles. She had slept in his arms twice since they arrived here. Elizabeth had mentioned back home and he knew that she moved here when she graduated from high school the summer before she turned eighteen. Given her avoidance of discussing her senior year of high school he was guessing it happened then.

When she came back into the room he would get a name and thirty days from the removal of his cast, or as close to it as he could manage, that person was going to die. A very brutal death. At his hands. He needed her to come back in. Taking a few deep breaths he got himself under control. "Elizabeth." He called out understanding he was as calm as he could get right now.

Slowly the door opened and she stepped back inside. Those big blue eyes of hers showed her fear that he was going to change his mind about wanting to be with her. He would straighten out that ill-conceived notion in a moment. "Come here." He requested softly.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what was going to happen. His asking her to leave had been unexpected. She knew she had shocked him so his needing a moment was understandable. She walked over to the side of the bed before resuming her former position at his side.

"I need his name." Jason said looking over at her.

"Alexander Lewis." She told him.

"From your home town?" She had grown up in a college town so he could have been a student. Jason might have to track him down. That would not pose a problem.

"Yes, last I heard he had moved away to attend college. His family is pretty wealthy so he probably is attending an Ivy League school." She knew that Jason could find him no matter where he was.

Jason just nodded taking in all the information she was giving him. "Did you report it?"

"My word against his." She answered.

"Powerful rich family that could make it go away." Jason knew about that. The Quartermaines had covered up their share of dirty deeds. Some he knew of and he was sure there were many more he did not. For all their faults, the Quartermaines would not cover it up if he or AJ assaulted a woman.

"I wasn't exactly the girl next door. I was kind of rebellious, and a bit of a non-conformist." She admitted to him. Her reputation didn't help things. "I had slept with my previous boyfriends and I guess that didn't help matters. It wasn't like I had a reputation or anything, but I wasn't a virgin either."

"You were a victim, your past shouldn't have anything to do with them making him pay for hurting you." Jason didn't like the fact that she'd been judged when this Lewis kid was the one who was wrong.

"The morning I disappeared I went to a support group meeting. I sometimes go when I'm home." Elizabeth figured she'd just come clean.

"That's why you think your guard will figure it out?" Jason knew she was right. As her guard Francis would put two and two together.

"Yeah, I don't go all the time but I might go more if we are going to be together." Elizabeth said unsure if things had changed. "I mean I know it could have been a lot worse, but it left scars. I got help right away."

"That's smart." He said smiling at her. "I'll always listen if you need to talk, but having someone who understands what you are feeling will help more. I will take you to any meetings you want to attend." That would keep anyone else from knowing until she was ready to share.

"Thank you. You can't sit in." She explained.

"I figured as much." He understood that what they would be discussing was deeply personal. "If I'm away your guard will have to go." He hoped to not be away too much. Sometimes his leaving was unavoidable. If he went to Puerto Rico she might be able to go with him.

"For a long time after I was ashamed of what happened. I know that I wasn't raped, for which I'm grateful, but I still felt really dirty. I kept thinking that if I didn't go parking then it wouldn't have happened. I believed that what happened was my fault. I don't think that anymore." She had come a long way. "Still, I don't normally talk about it."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. Do we need to go slow?" Jason would.

"We can play it by ear." She told him. "You'll be the first guy I've been with since that night." She confessed.

'I'm gonna be the last too.' Jason thought to himself. "Just tell me if I do something you don't like."

"I trust you Jason." She wanted him to know that.

"I trust you too Elizabeth." He needed to say it.

"So we're officially a couple." Elizabeth smiled up at him. She needed to stop thinking about Zander for now. They would talk more, but for now she wanted to concentrate on them.

"Yeah, we are." Damn that felt really good. "I think I need a kiss to seal the deal." Jason said grinning. He got her unspoken request.

"Is that how you finish all your business meetings?" She joked.

"No, only the ones with my smoking hot girlfriend." He responded.

"Smoking hot huh?" She said blushing. "No one has ever called me that before."

"And if I hear anyone else call you that I will make sure they know that all your hotness is mine." Jason growled as he brought his mouth to meet hers.

This was their first kiss and they eased into it. Their lips touched then retreated only to come together again. Several small kisses lead to longer ones where they tested how they fit together. Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her weight against him. His hands framed her waist as the kissed turned hot and just a bit out of control.

She was the one who finally pulled back. Jason had fallen backwards at an angle that could not be comfortable and she was lying across him. They were both breathing hard. She felt a bit dazed and she was pretty sure she had a goofy grin on her face.

"You okay?" Jason asked her.

"I am a lot better than okay." She said laughing. "Let me get off of you."

"Don't move. You feel good against me." Jason wanted her to not ever move.

"You feel pretty good against me too." Elizabeth admitted. "This position cannot be comfortable for you."

"Let me shift a bit." He straightened some, which yes did feel better but he never let her go. She snuggled closer and in response he tightened his arms around her. If nothing else the cast would keep them from moving too fast. Over the next few days they would find their personal rhythm. "So what do you want to do tonight?" He knew what he wanted to do.

"We can watch television and snack a bit." She said starting to smile.

"That sounds like fun." Jason was smiling too. "Is that all you want to do?"

"Maybe we can do some more kissing. If you want." She threw on at the end.

"Well, if I have too." Jason said trying not to laugh.

She liked when he showed his playful side. She liked that she could bring it out of him. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I think I can handle it. What about you Webber?" He challenged.

Elizabeth snorted. "I can handle you Morgan." She tossed back.

"Of that I have no doubt." He did however wonder if he was up to handling her. "Let's find something to watch." She shifted a bit so that she was still cuddled up but could see the television. Sighing she got comfortable and he simply couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

Jason was right his friends did come home with the sun. Since the door to his room was open Francis and Johnny peeked inside. They found the new couple stretched out on top of the covers, still fully clothed, wrapped tightly around each other. Before the two friends could move Jason raised his hand and flipped them off letting both men know he was aware of their presence. Johnny just chuckled while Francis shook his head grinning.

"You think he actually talked to her?" Johnny asked in a hushed tone as he and Francis walked upstairs. They had fun at the casino. Two high stakes poker games were going on, and they both got in on one. It was always good when he didn't have to play against Francis, the man did not know how to lose at cards. After his game ended Johnny had found a lovely lady to pass some time with.

"I hope so." Francis answered his friend. He had spent all night at the poker table eventually walking away the big winner of his game. Francis was giving some consideration to joining the professional poker circuit when he retired from working for Sonny. Not that he planning on doing that anytime soon. He may be older than Jason and Johnny but he wasn't that old yet. "We can't tell anything from the fact that she is still in his room."

"I'm gonna grab a few hours of sleep." Johnny told his friend. Both men could get by on long naps since they weren't leaving the house today.

"Yeah." Francis said letting his friend know he planned on doing the same. "It's going to be nice today so I'm guessing Liz will want to unveil her surprise."

"Hopefully we will survive it." Johnny said as he walked to his room. The last surprise she sprang on them had involved a trip to see an artistic performance down on Cortland Street. Neither Jason nor Sonny had been pleased to find out she had gone to that part of Port Charles.

* * *

Elizabeth struggled to open her eyes. She was so warm and where she was felt really good. When her deep blue eyes finally opened she found herself looking into the amused eyes of Jason. That made a sleepy smile form on her face. She must have fallen asleep last night. "Morning." She whispered.

"Morning." Jason gave her a smile back. Watching her wake up was wonderful. It took about twenty minutes for her to go from a deep sleep to opening her eyes. During that stretch of time her eyes had opened and closed several times and she had snuggled closer to him seeking more warmth. From their other two nights he knew that if he wasn't holding her she snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"What time is it?" She asked struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Around seven." Jason said grinning when she frowned. His girl didn't like mornings. Their friends had been home about two hours, but would most likely be down shortly.

"I should go shower." If she had been smart she would have gotten clean and changed into her sleepwear before joining Jason in his room. Falling asleep next to him had not been the plan, but she wasn't complaining. He was still dressed too.

"I have a problem with that idea." Jason said in a husky tone.

"What?" Her brain was still a bit fuzzy.

"For you to do that I have to let you go." Jason didn't want to.

"Only for a little while." She promised him. "If you let me go I can make you coffee." As a bribe it was a good one, for Jason coffee was a food group.

"I'd rather have you than coffee." He told her bringing his lips to hers for a gentle kiss.

"Hmm." She hummed coming fully awake. That was how you started the day. "You are better than chocolate." She whispered.

"That maybe the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Jason said laughing. He reluctantly opened his arms. "I'll get clean as well and meet you in the kitchen."

"No. You will get clean and get back in bed." Elizabeth told him arching an eyebrow. "The kitchen is too far a walk and you know it." He really was a horrible patient. It was a good thing he didn't get sick regularly or he'd have no friends left.

"I feel good. The bruises are all gone." Jason told her.

"The doctor said two weeks." Elizabeth was going to make sure he followed that advice. "Get clean and when Francis or Johnny get home they can help you to the kitchen."

"They are home." Jason told her.

"Oh. Well when one of them gets up they can help you. I'll bring you some coffee." She said sitting up and running a hand through her curls. She was considering cutting her hair again, it currently reached her shoulder blades. Nothing drastic but right after the New Year last year she had it shorter, just brushing her shoulders, and it was a lot easier to take care off.

"I love your hair." Jason said running his fingers through the cool strands.

"I was thinking of cutting it again." She told him. He hadn't even given her an opinion on the other style.

"Like last time?" He asked coming up on one elbow. She nodded. "I liked it that way too." She could dye her hair blue for all he cared, he would still think she was beautiful.

"You never said anything." She was glad he liked the style, but even if it wasn't his favorite the final decision would have been hers. "I didn't think you noticed."

"I notice everything about you. Especially your toenails." The different colors and designs kind of fascinated him. He didn't have a thing for her feet, but he very much enjoyed trying to guess what her toes would look like the next time he saw them.

Elizabeth blushed. "Toes lead a very boring life. Stuck in socks and shoes all day." She told him her theory. "Nail polish is all the excitement they get."

Jason laughed. "I never thought of it that way. I like you in pink."

"I'll remember that." She owned a few pink items, maybe she'd pick up a few more. "I'll be back." She said sliding off the bed and heading out of his room.

Jason laid back with his hands under his head. A smile was on his face. He smiled a lot around Elizabeth. In a minute he would get up right now he wanted to think about his girl. He wanted to buy her something. Something she could look at and think of him. He got her things for Christmas and her birthday. Usually art supplies since they were so expensive. Last year for Christmas he got her a leather jacket which she wore often. So yeah he wanted to buy her more things.

He also gave some thought to Alexander Lewis. That made the smile on his face slip off and a scowl replace it. Lewis would be receiving a visit in the near future. In the meantime Jason would think on how he wanted to handle that. Unless he got his cast off completely tomorrow he wouldn't think on it again while they were here. But the minute the doctor took the saw to the cast holding his leg hostage the countdown to ending Lewis began.

* * *

Despite telling him to stay in bed when Elizabeth returned she found Jason sitting at the island in the kitchen. "I thought I told you to stay put." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

He pointed to the deck where Francis was drinking coffee and looking at the water. Johnny was standing next to him.

"Oh. Sorry." She said walking over and giving him a quick kiss while no one was looking. He didn't do public displays of affection and she would respect that. Although she was hoping he might want to hold her hand from time to time.

"I like how you fuss over me." He admitted placing his hand on her hip and urging her closer. He dipped his head and kissed her letting his lips linger a bit. When he saw her glance at their friends he smirked. "I don't care if they see us."

"I don't either. Normally you don't want people to know about your private life. I respect that. I don't believe in making out in public either." She explained.

"What we share is private so yeah making out at Kelly's won't happen. I have enemies and I don't want anyone to be targeted because of me. You getting a guard is going to out us. I know that the guys hang around you anyway. They take you places or walk you home, but you've never had a full time guard before." And their allies and enemies knew that if they gave her someone as good as Francis, who Jason hoped Sonny picked, it was a statement. He was well respected among the families. "I will, however, be kissing you whenever I get the chance." He said putting words into action by doing just that.

"I'll listen to my guard." She promised her boyfriend.

"I know. I also know that Sonny will yell at you if you don't." Jason told her. He respected her relationships with his friends. Just because they were now dating didn't mean that was going to change.

"He yells really loud." Elizabeth said placing her head on Jason's shoulder. "Almost as loud as you. No one yells louder than Francis though." She and Jason had gotten into loud arguments before. They were both too stubborn not to. She lifted her head and gently buzzed his lips with hers. "I need chocolate." She said not moving.

Jason just smiled fondly at her before kissing her once more.

* * *

"So how long until they stop being all lovey dovey in the kitchen? I want to go get something to eat." Johnny complained good-naturedly. He was happy for his friends.

"I have no idea." Francis sipped his coffee. He had come out when Liz's shower stopped. Johnny had stepped outside to say good morning and gotten trapped. "You can go back inside."

"He's already looking for an opportunity to shoot me." Johnny smirked. He had gotten Jason good during the time here. He would treasure those memories always.

"Liz will protect you." Francis laughed at his friend. "Come on we'll go in together."

"I'll hide behind you." Johnny grinned. "So are you going to call Sonny or you want me too?"

"Let's give it a day." Francis suggested.

"You think one of them is going to change their minds?" Johnny asked frowning.

"Nope." Francis turned for the door. "I think Jason should tell him. If he hasn't said anything by the time we get back from the doctors tomorrow I'll give him a nudge." But he didn't think that Jason was going to need it. If anything they might have trouble getting Jason to keep this quiet. Within a short period of time of them returning home Francis expected that all of Port Charles would know that Liz was Jason's girl. That meant Sorel needed to go soon.

"Morning." Francis said stepping back into the house. Liz was on the side of the counter opposite Jason. The enforcer was tracking her with his eyes. Yeah he wasn't even trying to be subtle.

"Hi guys." Elizabeth said smiling. She popped a piece of pineapple in her mouth and glanced at Jason. She'd been doing that since she moved away from him to start her morning meal. Honestly she did it lot, he was too gorgeous not to look at often, now she didn't have to hide the fact that she did it.

Johnny grabbed some coffee and a bagel. "So what are the plans for today?" He wanted to get to the surprise.

"That wasn't even subtle." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Wasn't trying to be." Johnny told his young friend.

"I'm not telling." She said grinning. "You will have to wait. What did you guys do last night?"

"Poker." Johnny and Francis said at the same time.

"You should teach me to play while we are down here, then I can come to poker night." Elizabeth told the guys. They all laughed. "What?" She pouted.

"First of all you are not coming to poker night." Jason said speaking for the guys. "It's not a place for ladies." The language they used and stories the guys told were not for women's ears. Sonny had very strict rules about how they behaved around the opposite sex. Especially Elizabeth, Emily, and any woman he was seeing. The guys had not liked Carly, but they gave her a lot of respect.

"And two." Francis continued. "You'd be lousy at cards. Everything you feel shows in your eyes."

She was expressive, she couldn't help it. "How about you teach me anyway and then maybe I can have a Ladies poker night." She did have friends other than them. They just weren't as close.

"If you want to learn we will teach you." Jason decided. If nothing else he could play cards with her. When they got home they could play strip poker. He was hoping she was really bad. "So about the surprise?" He also wanted to know what it was.

"Geez, you guys are very impatient. Francis drag Jason outside and I will go get it." She moved off and Jason took the opportunity to stare at her ass.

Johnny was laughing when Jason turned back. "So, you have something to share?" Francis was grinning to.

"No." Jason told them.

Francis threw the dish towel at him. "If you're gonna be like that then you might want to try not to drool over her." He called his friend out. "Or we can just get you some bibs."

"It's not my fault my girlfriend is hot." Jason smirked. That was all they were getting. He could tell that they knew it too. "I will call and tell Sonny later. Since the three of you are matchmaking buddies." He knew they were in this together, but he didn't know whose idea it was. Nor did he care because he had to admit to himself it was a good one.

"Come on let's get you outside. We can tease you more there." Francis said still grinning.

* * *

Elizabeth joined them outside and her hands were empty. "We need to go down closer to the water."

"Where's the surprise?" Johnny wanted it now.

"In the house." Just on the other side of the door. "Go down and get Jason comfortable." She handed Johnny a blanket. Since Jason's cast was water proof they could rinse out any sand later. While the guys did as instructed she popped back inside.

She joined them on the large square of fabric. "Ta da."

"You made kites." Jason said laughing.

"I did." Elizabeth handed them out. "Francis you get the one with the lion. Johnny yours is the one with the panther, and Jason you get the dragon."

"What's on yours?" Jason pointed to the blue diamond. His was red with a green dragon on it.

"A butterfly." She said grinning.

"I haven't flown a kite in years." Johnny was actually looking forward to seeing it in the sky.

"I got practice making them last year. We made a whole bunch with the kids at the hospital and took them up on the roof to fly them." Elizabeth had seen the sick children light up. "So I figured why not." She was blushing a bit. The guys were pretty worldly and this was pretty hokey.

"Thanks." Jason said smiling. "I'll need help getting mine in the air."

"I'll get it up for you." Elizabeth said taking the kite and rising to her feet.

She had no idea how true that statement was. Just watching her had things rising. She was in shorts and he was enjoying looking at her legs. She went a short distance away and holding up the kite let it catch the breeze off the water. It rose gracefully and she brought the reel of string back to Jason.

"Look at that, she's a natural." Francis said looking at his kite with interest. It was well made and the lion was really well done. He watched Johnny go next and soon they all had their kites up. Looking over he saw Jason and Liz smiling at one another. He and Johnny would need to find a way to give them some space later.

"Thank you." Jason whispered.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth whispered back leaning against Jason. Looking up she could barely make out the designs, but the brilliant orange on her butterfly stood out. That was how she saw herself. As someone who had been dormant but was now emerging after a personal metamorphosis. Hers had involved something very painful but she was on the other side now and life was looking pretty good.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

The morning was a lot of fun. The friends sat on the blanket flying their kites. Johnny shared stories of his childhood and the fact that he often went out with his grandfather to fly kites. As it got closer to noon the day warmed some and the wind stilled so they gathered everything up and headed back to the deck.

Francis made lunch and Johnny just disappeared leaving Jason and Elizabeth alone. As soon as the door closed behind Johnny, Jason pulled his girl's chair closer to his and kissed her. He hadn't lied when he said he planned on kissing her as much as possible.

Lifting his head he licked his lips as he looked at her. "You taste like strawberries." He said starting to smile.

"It's the lip shimmer." Elizabeth said smiling as well.

"Got any other flavors?" He wanted to know.

"I'm not telling." Elizabeth flirted back.

He put his lips beside her ear. "If you don't tell me then I'm going to have to kiss you every time I see you." He whispered.

Her heart rate increased and her breath started coming faster. "If that was a threat to make me tell you, it's failing miserably."

"Actually it's an incentive for you to buy every flavor they make." Jason gave her a wicked grin.

"That's a great marketing plan." One she would get right on when she got home. If she recalled correctly there were four flavors and chart on the back of the box to tell how to mix the flavors to create new ones. As Jason's girlfriend she owed it to him to find out which one he liked the best.

"Is there anything you'd like for me to do for you?" While he liked to be clean he didn't pay much attention to how things looked or smelled.

Elizabeth gave his question some thought. She bit her lip as one thing in particular came to mind. But she wasn't sure he would like it.

"I know that look." He teased. "Spill it."

"Do you think you could wear that light blue shirt you have sometimes when we are together?" She really liked him in the shirt. Not that he didn't look good in black.

"I could do that." Jason knew the shirt she was talking about. He'd have to go get more because he only had the one. "Anything else?"

"I'm not trying to change you Jason. I think you are wonderful just the way you are." She finished softly. She wasn't saying he was perfect, because nobody was. She just didn't feel the need for him to be someone or something he wasn't.

"Thanks." The tips of his ears were turning pink. "I think you are wonderful too." He said leaning in for another kiss. As he pulled back the guys came out with lunch. After they ate Jason was going to see about getting Liz back into the hammock.

* * *

Jason's hammock plans were thwarted by his girlfriend. "Can I use the computer?" Elizabeth asked as they were finishing up lunch.

"Sure thing. I'll get you on." Francis volunteered. The system was password protected. He didn't worry about Liz snooping into areas she shouldn't.

"Cool. I need a legal pad too. Does Sonny have a spare one?" She asked bringing in hers and Jason's plates. She needed to be able to take notes.

"Yup." Francis said as they walked down to the office. He got her all set up and left her to it.

Before she began her internet search Elizabeth made a list of her monthly expenses. She wanted to be able to compare what she spent now and how much a unit in the Towers cost. Rent, utilities, and money for repairs were all listed. After she had a grand total she factored in that she had recently won money at the casino so she would be able to spend a bit more than the figure on the page. If she managed to get a tenant or sell her unit that would be even better.

With that done she started her search. The Towers would be the last page she checked instead Liz looked up luxury rentals in Port Charles. It would be good to see what else was available. She made a list of the prices for studios and one bedrooms. A one bedroom would be ideal because it would give her a place to paint. The prices had her eyes opening wide. She'd never be able to afford any of them.

Finally she went to the Towers. A good portion of the units in the building were occupied by the guys who worked for Sonny. But he had regular tenants as well. She wasn't sure if all of Sonny's guys lived in one part of the building or if they mixed with everyone else. She did learn that the prices were quite a bit higher than the competition and that the building was all inclusive. So she would pay one price and get the bonus of gym access plus cable. Maybe she'd save up and get a television. But units were still well above what she could pay. Taking a deep breath to get ready she picked up the phone and called Sonny.

"Corinthos." Sonny answered on the first ring. He was happy to get a call, his eyes were swimming from reading contracts.

"Hi Sonny." Elizabeth greeted her friend.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" He leaned back in his chair smiling.

"I'm good. How are you?" She asked.

"Good." He answered.

"Am I disturbing you?" They didn't keep normal business hours so she never knew if he was busy.

"No, actually you are giving me a much needed break. What did you need?" She wouldn't have called without a reason Sonny knew that.

"Well." She started. "I was talking with Jason last night and we both agreed that I should move out of my studio. Jason would like for me to be in the Towers so I thought I'd call and talk to you about that."

Sonny smiled wide enough to make his dimples show. He wanted to know how the hell Jason had pulled that off. They'd been trying to get her to move in since after she had taken care of Jason. The mob boss was hoping that this meant Jason and Liz were now a couple. Instead of instantly agreeing that she could move in Sonny took it slow. The young woman on the other end of the phone could be stubborn and she wouldn't agree to what he wanted, which was her not paying rent. "What did you have in mind?" Was his opening salvo.

"I've been doing some research looking at the prices of apartments around the city to compare rents." Elizabeth explained. "I can't afford to pay full price for any of the units in your building." She admitted up front. Sonny's rents were higher because he used the Towers to help offset his illegal income. Also he didn't just let anyone move into the building, so the tight security allowed him to charge more. "But I'm hoping we can come to an arrangement. Like maybe I could get a discount and in exchange I could clean the penthouse a couple of days a week."

Sonny damned near choked on his coffee. She was not cleaning his house. Jason would shoot him. "I already have a house keeper." Sonny answered. "Before you tell me your next suggestion." He knew she had other ideas. "Let me remind you that you took care of me after I left the hospital and you are refusing to take any money for helping Jason. Plus you aren't getting paid while you are down there." Sonny felt that put him on good negotiating ground. "The guys who work for me don't pay full price on their places."

"I don't work for you." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Sweetheart, you're Jason's private nurse right now, so actually you do. I also know that should we need it in the future you'll take care of him or me or any of the guys again." She wouldn't hesitate to offer her assistance. "So let's work something out." He took a deep breath and logged into the Towers page. As the owner he could see what units were open on the floors where his guys lived. She would not be on the floors with the other tenants. "What size unit were you thinking of."

"A one bedroom?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Will you be painting?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Yes, I can leave a security deposit for that." Elizabeth quickly told the older man.

"It's not a problem." He assured her. "I'm just trying to see how that would work."

"I would set it up like my current place. The bedroom will be my work space." Elizabeth explained.

"Where will you sleep?" Sonny didn't think it was healthy sleeping in the same area she worked in.

"On the couch. It pulls out." She told him. Her current place was tiny so she had to make all the space count.

"So you need a two bedroom." Sonny countered.

"One is fine." Elizabeth hadn't looked up two bedroom units but she knew that was way out of her budget.

"No, you need two." Sonny wasn't going to budge on that. "Sleeping in the living room is a security risk. If someone breaches the building and gets in your unit as soon as they walk in they will be right on top of you." He generally planned from a 'what could go wrong' scenario. Jason would think the same way.

"Oh." Elizabeth said quietly. The Towers was probably the most secure building in the city, but nothing was perfect. Safety needed to be a concern for her from here on out. "What were you thinking?"

"Take a deep breath." Sonny said knowing she wasn't going to like what he said next.

"That bad?" She said laughing.

"Yeah." He laughed too. "I think you should just let Jason pay."

"No, that isn't going to happen." She didn't hesitate to shoot that idea down. If she got her own place, she would pay for it. However in the back of her mind Jason's offer to live with him was taking root.

"Okay." Sonny knew she would say no. By suggesting that first she might be more inclined to his actual idea. "How about I give you the unit for sixty percent off the market value. In return you will give me four pieces of art over the next twelve months. One of which will be from your island series." He'd love to be able to look at a view of his own slice of paradise while at the office.

Elizabeth did the math in her head. She could comfortably afford that and still eat. "A two bedroom unit?"

"That's non-negotiable." Sonny told her. He wasn't trying to be bossy he just wanted her behind a closed door at night. A door that he planned on making sure was reinforced.

"Deal." She said knowing that was probably as good as it was going to get with Sonny.

"Fantastic. I'll let you know what units are available and you can walk through them when you get home." Sonny offered.

"Actually you can just pick." Elizabeth figured they were all pretty much the same. "I need good light though."

"I figured as much. Something on the south side of the building." Sonny offered.

"That would be perfect." The light at the Towers was better than what she had now. She'd done a painting while sitting on Sonny's balcony.

"Would you like me to have a realtor list your place?" Sonny asked. Edward's bid to buy the building had surprisingly enough failed. With so much property being sold the home owners association was holding out for a better offer.

"Only if you promise not to buy it." She knew how he was. "And you can't tell the guys it's for sale or one of them will try to buy it."

"I can do that." Sonny agreed. "I'll have Trent fax you the lease in a few minutes. Welcome to the building." He said knowing she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said before hanging up.

Back in his office Sonny smiled wide. Now all he had to do was wait for Jason to call and tell him that Elizabeth was his girl. He would try to be patient. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Elizabeth found the guys still on the deck. Jason was in the hammock reclining and she wanted to join him. When he held out his hand she smiled because he wanted her to join him. She stretched out before making her announcement. "I talked to Sonny and he is picking out a unit for me at the Towers."

"Should we expect it to start snowing in Hell soon?" Johnny asked wondering how Jason had pulled that one off.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I have no idea which one."

"Two bedrooms?" Francis asked her. If she said no he would call Sonny. He knew Elizabeth slept on her couch and he didn't like it.

"Yeah, we worked out a deal so that I could afford it." She explained.

Johnny started to open his mouth to ask why she was paying at all but thought better of it. If he rocked the boat too much she might not move in and then it wouldn't just be Jason who wanted to shoot him. "I'm guessing he's going to put you somewhere near me or Francis."

"I need to buy a bed." A big one because she hoped that Jason would want to stay sometimes.

"When are you moving in?" Francis asked her.

"When I get back home." No one had a key to the steel door on her studio but her so they couldn't get in to pack up her things. She didn't even plan to argue about the fact that she would be moved by one of the crews. "Probably the same day."

Jason was curious as to what deal she had reached with Sonny but wouldn't ask. If she wanted him to know she would tell him. "Thank you." He whispered so that his friends didn't hear. She patted his chest in reply.

"Are you moving in?" Johnny asked Jason.

"No." The enforcer said shaking his head as well. "I'm looking into getting a house." He needed to check in with Sonny and see how that was going. He also needed to thank his friend for Elizabeth's new unit as well as tell him that they were now a couple. Even though Elizabeth's call probably tipped him off. He would do all that later because right now he had his girl in his arms and nothing was moving him from this spot.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

They had a quiet and relaxed afternoon. Jason noticed that Francis and Johnny seem to make it point to be absent as much as possible. Which gave him a lot of time to kiss on Elizabeth. Always a great way to pass the time. So it wasn't until after dinner that Jason got a chance to talk with Sonny. The injured enforcer didn't have to go to the office because Elizabeth was feeling inspired and decided to go do some painting.

"Corinthos." Sonny answered, he was home with his feet up. He was considering going to Luke's club and possibly finding a lovely lady to spend the evening with. It was time for him to get back in the dating pool.

"It's me." Jason was back on the couch with the game on. Johnny and Francis were pretending to not listen to his end of the conversation.

"I was hoping you would call." Sonny grinned. "You have something to tell me?" He wasn't even going to pretend not to know.

"My doctor's appointment is at nine a.m. tomorrow morning." Jason knew that was not what his friend was talking about.

"I could arrange to have your other leg broken." Sonny threatened while laughing.

"Okay." Jason responded laughing as well. "That gives me more time on the island with my girl."

"Your girl." Sonny repeated. "Feels nice doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Jason was smiling wide now. "I just have to not screw it up."

"Make her happy Jason." It was a warning. Sonny wanted Liz to have the best.

"I will." Jason promised. "She's moving into to the Towers the day we get home, so I need a crew ready to go."

"Already done." Sonny assured him. "She tell you our deal?"

"Only that you are giving her a discount." Jason knew that Sonny would read between the lines and understand that he didn't need the details. "How hard was that to talk her into?" That he did want to know.

"Not that hard, since she knew the move was necessary. She offered to clean my penthouse in exchange for a lower rate." Sonny knew Jason would be scowling at that news.

''You said no right?" Jason was wrinkling his forehead. Johnny and Francis were looking at him curiously so he told them what Sonny shared. They both snickered.

"I did." Sonny assured him. "You want to know where I put her?"

"Not until she tells me. I don't want the desk to have a copy of her key." The manager usually had a copy of the key to all the units to make repairs when necessary. There were notable exceptions like Sonny's place and the unit their tech guy used as an office.

"I figured as much." Sonny knew that put her at risk. His staff was good, but no one was perfect. "Have her send me some color samples and we will get the walls painted before she moves in. Tell her the light is like mine."

"Will do. Any news on my house?" Jason wanted to get started on that as well.

"I heard from the realtor. They want seven hundred thousand." Sonny had been surprised that the family really did want to move. The couple who lived there felt the space was too big since all their children were grown and living elsewhere. "I have a guy going out tomorrow to inspect the place. If he gives me the all clear I'll make the deal." Jason would just give him the money back and Sonny would sign the house over.

"Thanks." Jason grinned. He was going to be a home owner. Maybe Lila would give him some roses for the house. "How are things going with Sorel?"

"He's making noises about the fact that one of his warehouses caught on fire." By noises Sonny meant complaints to the families. Since it was known that Sorel had made several moves against the Corinthos Organization the families were not taking sides. They would step in to avoid an all-out war if it came down to it. Sonny had not yet made it known that Sorel was looking for Liz. He would however at the appropriate time. "He has a guy watching Liz's building."

"Does he really think we won't protect her?" Jason said shaking his head at the stupidity of their enemy. "Make it known that she is not just my friend." Hopefully that would get the other man to back off. No one wanted a war, but Jason wouldn't hesitate to execute Sorel to keep Liz safe. "Her family?"

"Is fine. Lee called just before Liz this afternoon. He said everything is quiet out West." Sonny passed along what he learned earlier.

"Good. Anything else I should know?" Jason wasn't just Sonny's enforcer, he was also his second in command.

"I hate doing contracts." Sonny said laughing. "Other than Sorel everything is quiet."

"Good." Jason liked it when things were calm. "Are you going out?" He was a bit worried about Sonny. He had not dated since Carly died. Jason had worried that guilt would lead to depression. With Sonny's bi-polar it could come on quickly. The older man was diligent about taking his medication so that helped but Jason wanted his friend to be happy and healthy.

"Thinking about it." Sonny admitted. "I figure if I don't start dating soon Liz will try to fix me up with someone." The older man laughed.

"And that would be bad?" Jason thought Elizabeth would do a great job.

"Only because if she gets it right, and we both know she will, then she'll want to fix up the other guys. Johnny will kill me himself if Liz tries to marry him off." Sonny was laughing harder now.

Jason silently agreed. "I'll call you and let you know what the doctor says."

"Sounds good. Tell everyone I said good night." Sonny hung up and started making plans to send the plane to the island. If everything went well he would have Johnny and Francis come home. That way Jason and Liz could have some privacy and time to themselves. When they returned to Port Charles that might be harder to come by.

* * *

Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches on her painting. Inspiration had struck as she was sitting in the living room with the guys. The swirls of color on the canvas had come out just like she envisioned in her mind. Looking at the painting she couldn't help but smile. The predominant color was blue, dark and light. She didn't have search hard for the meaning behind this one. The darker blue was surrounded by the lighter one. Almost like it was being held, but not contained. Looking at the image gave her a sense of calmness and safety. She was calling it 'The Embrace' and she was keeping it, something that was rare for her.

As she started cleaning her brushes her cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey you." Georgie's bubbly voice came across the line. "I was starting to worry. I've been calling you for the last two days."

"Sorry." Elizabeth grinned at how protective her cousin was. "I'm not home."

"On a painting expedition?" Georgie knew that her cousin sometimes went out of town to get inspired. Normally she checked in first.

"No." Elizabeth wasn't sure how to explain what was happening. Georgie knew about her friends and tried not to judge. She didn't point out that the guys were not upstanding citizens and Liz appreciated that. "You remember my friend Jason?"

"Yeah, the coffee importer." Georgie said with only a little sarcasm.

"I can hear you rolling your eyes from here." Elizabeth said laughing. It had been a shock to Elizabeth to learn that Jason owned the coffee business. She thought Sonny did. Jason had explained for business purposes it was easier this way. Crema Coffee was very successful and it gave him a legitimate business to account for his income. Sonny's money came from ELQ, The Towers, and the Port Charles Hotel which he bought from Edward a few years back.

"Sorry, I'll try not to be snarky over the phone." Georgie had done a google search on Jason Morgan. While the word alleged came up often, she weighed that against how light Liz sounded when talking about him. The guy was hot and she really hoped he and her cousin were more than just friends.

"Ha-ha. Anyway. Jason got injured and he came to Sonny's island to get better. I'm with him. Taking care of him." Elizabeth thought that explanation covered things well.

"You're on a private island playing doctor with a hot guy." Georgie giggled. "Well, I'm glad to see that moving to Port Charles has worked out so well for you."

"I'm not complaining. And we aren't playing doctor." Elizabeth said blushing.

"Is he hurt that bad?" Georgie asked frowning. She wanted to ask if this was a work related injury but managed to stop herself.

"He was but he's doing better. We aren't playing doctor because our relationship isn't at that stage yet." Elizabeth dodged some.

"But there is a relationship right?" Georgie was hoping so. Liz deserved to be happy.

"Yes." Elizabeth was smiling. Georgie was the first person she told. That just seemed right.

"Good. You can introduce me when I come next month." She said dropping her news.

"You're coming to visit Port Charles?" Elizabeth couldn't wait.

"No, I'm moving there. You are speaking to the newest member of Port Charles medical school. I also got a summer internship with General Hospital." Georgie announced with pride. She was going to be working at the same place Liz's grandparents had. It was a lot to live up to but she didn't mind that type of pressure. She was confident in her choice to be a doctor and to be one in Port Charles. Since she hadn't yet graduated from medical school her work wouldn't involve much patient care, but it did give her a foot in at one of the best residency programs in the country.

"That's fantastic!" Elizabeth yelled. She heard footsteps and Francis appeared in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" He asked looking around the room.

"It's all good. Sorry." Elizabeth said trying not to laugh. "Georgie is moving to Port Charles next month."

"Is that right?" Francis would let Sonny know. They could arrange a discreet guard.

"Yeah." Elizabeth grinned and went back to talking to her cousin. "Do you have a place yet?"

"I'm looking on line now." Georgie didn't need much. She would be spending most of her time at the hospital working or in class. "I figured before I signed a lease I'd ask you about the neighborhood." Them living together wasn't an option. They loved each other fiercely, but would kill one another if they had to share a bathroom. "I want to have a place before I get there."

Georgie's economic situation was a lot different than Elizabeth's. Like her cousin she had a college fund. Unlike the Webber children her fund was not tied to her going to medical school. Her parents just wanted her happy. Anne and her sister Felicia could not be more opposite. Georgie also got a full scholarship to college. Which meant that the money in the fund could be used to cover housing. So Georgie could afford something nice. Elizabeth's college fund was still her parent's hands. They were refusing to turn it over until she 'grew up'.

"I'm moving when I get back." Elizabeth told her sister.

"Good. Your neighborhood is scary." Georgie had been to visit a few months after Elizabeth moved into the studio. She hadn't liked the feeling she had after a long overdue call with Liz. Her cousin sounded lost. Georgie was convinced that if she didn't go check in personally she would get a call telling her that her that Liz was dead. When she arrived Elizabeth had mentioned making a new friend. That friend turned out to be Jason. "Where are you moving to?"

"Harbor View Towers." Elizabeth told her. "My other friend Sonny owns it, and he's giving me a big discount. Want me to ask him if he has another unit?"

"Nope." Georgie was happy that they were looking out for her cousin but she had no intentions of inserting herself into Elizabeth's circle of friends. "I'll be fine." Georgie picked up the pad with possible apartments and put a line through the Harbor View Towers. That left her leading contender as the loft complex on Palson Street. So she asked about the neighborhood.

"That's a great area." Elizabeth told her cousins. "You won't be that far from me."

"Cool, then we'll be able to see each other hopefully often." Georgie would like that. "I have to go to class, but I'll call you next week. Love you Lizzie." She teased using the name Steven had given her cousin, mostly to irritate her.

"Love you too Princess." Elizabeth came back with the name her brother had given Georgie to denote her status as her parents only child. Both women were laughing as they ended the call.

* * *

Elizabeth came out to find Jason alone in the living room. "Where is everyone?" She asked sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Johnny went for a drive and Francis is telling Sonny that your cousin is moving to Port Charles."

"She is not going to allow a guard to follow her around." Elizabeth warned her boyfriend.

"So noted." Jason would tell that to Sonny. "With her living in Port Charles she becomes a way to get to me through you. If things are tense she may not have a choice."

"If it comes down to it, let me talk to her." Elizabeth would make Georgie understand or lock her in a closet somewhere. "She'll be working at the hospital."

Jason just nodded. It wouldn't be hard to pay a staff member to keep an eye out. "We'll figure something out. Right now I want to know where you are sleeping tonight."

"In my room." She said laughing at the look on his face. "Hopefully tomorrow the doctor will give you clearance to move around more freely. As of right now you can't put much pressure on your leg and I'm not sure that either one of us is going to behave if I stay in your room." She blushed as she admitted he was hard on her self-control.

"If the doctor says I'm better I want you in my room tomorrow night." Jason said kissing her neck.

"Pushy." She said a bit breathless.

"Greedy." He corrected. He wanted her as close as possible. When they went back to Port Charles he would miss having her around all the time.

"I like that in a boyfriend." She said bringing her mouth to his.

"Good, because that won't change anytime soon." He deepened the kiss only pulling back when he heard Francis close the door to Sonny's office. First the cast needed to be smaller and then he needed to figure out how to get his friends to leave.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 23

Elizabeth kept up a steady stream of chatter from the time they left the house until they reached the doctor's office. The guys answered when it was expected but otherwise didn't say much. They got that she was nervous, and a little worried that the doctor would say that Jason wasn't doing well. She wanted him healthy so that they could move forward, but she mainly wanted him healthy for him.

There was no waiting at the office. They walked straight into the back with Elizabeth pushing Jason in a wheelchair. Despite him saying he felt good enough to walk she wouldn't let him until the doctor said it was fine. With anyone else he would have argued and then just ignored them. With Elizabeth, Jason did as he was told. Johnny and Francis just exchanged a look that said Elizabeth and Jason together were going to be fun to watch.

Once Jason was in the exam room Elizabeth along with Johnny went back out to the waiting room. While his leg was the most severe injury Jason had other areas that needed to be looked at as well. Having cared for him before she had seen him stripped down to his underwear but now it felt a little too intimate to see him that way until he was ready. For his part Jason was glad that she stepped out of the room because he wasn't sure his body would behave.

"Mr. Morgan." The doctor said coming into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Jason answered.

"You look good." The doctor concurred. "Good color. Bruising is gone. Are you sleeping well, appetite is good?"

"Everything is good." Jason told the doctor. He wasn't here to make conversation.

The doctor was familiar with Jason and knew that he didn't say much. "Take off your gown and let's have a look." The doctor checked Jason's torso which had been heavily bruised when he first got here. "You heal remarkably fast."

"It's all the care he got from his nurse." Francis said grinning.

"How is Ms. Webber?" The doctor asked going on with the examination. "She was very worried when I saw you that first night."

"She's good." Jason said smiling. "She's been making sure I followed your instructions."

The doctor grinned at that. Not only at how many words Jason just said but at the idea of anyone making Jason do anything. The woman was tiny, but clearly she had a lot of influence with Sonny's guys. She reminded him of the mob boss. "I told her rest was the thing you needed the most."

"She made sure he did exactly that." Francis informed the doctor.

"It shows. Let's get you down to x-ray and have a look at that leg." The doctor grabbed the wheel chair and Francis helped Jason take his seat.

"Can you ask Elizabeth to come back?" Jason asked his friend. "She will want to hear this part."

"Sure thing." Francis sent a text to Johnny. They would be in the room when Jason returned.

* * *

When the nurse wheeled Jason back into the exam room Elizabeth was waiting. Francis got Jason situated on the exam table. "Hop up." He said to his girl patting the space next to him.

"I'm not the patient." She pointed out smiling.

"I know." He said tapping the padding again.

Rolling her eyes Elizabeth joined him. "Happy now?"

"Better." He said grinning. "I won't be happy until the doctor takes this cast off."

"It might be too soon." She cautioned.

"It's not." Jason wouldn't even think any other way. He grinned at Elizabeth and she smiled back. That was how the doctor found them.

"Ms. Webber, it's nice to see you again." He said putting the film on the light board.

"Hi." She waved to the older man. "How is the leg?"

"Well. Here is the bone when Mr. Morgan arrived." The doctor pointed to the cracks that ran the length of the ulna and radius. The bones hadn't snapped but it was a near thing. Pressure would have broken the bones completely which is why Jason couldn't move around. "Here is what we saw today." The next set of film showed that the bones were most of the way healed.

Jason was frowning, that was not what he wanted to hear. "So the cast stays?"

"You do need a cast, yes." The doctor confirmed. "However you don't need that cast." He pointed to Jason's leg. "Something smaller will do just fine."

"So I can move around now?" Jason lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Within reason, but you no longer have to be stationary." The doctor said smiling. "I'm going to get the things I need to get your current cast off and put the new one on. So what color do you want?"

* * *

The ride back to the house was much quieter since Elizabeth wasn't nervous. She sat in the back with Jason and rested her head on his shoulder. Looking down she saw the dark blue cast that covered the lower portion of his right leg. He had told the doctor he wanted it to be the same color as his girlfriend's eyes. She had blushed bright at his declaration.

Back home Elizabeth jumped out of the SUV and removed Jason's crutches from the back. He was already sliding from the vehicle as she came around the side. She, Johnny, and Francis walked slowly behind Jason as he went from the truck to the couch. Letting out her pent up breath Elizabeth sat next to him. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Jason was looking forward to leaving the house. He was tired of looking at these four walls. "I think we should go out to dinner and celebrate." He could wear something other than sweats and gym shorts. Hell, he'd even put on a tie without complaint.

"I'll make reservations somewhere nice." Johnny told the group. The island had a variety of cuisines to choose from. "Elizabeth, do you need another dress?"

"Yes." Jason answered before she could. "Let me buy you something nice to thank you for taking care of me. Anything you want." He whispered before she argued.

"Yes, please. Something pink." She got up and walked over to where Johnny was standing. "Something nice, but not trashy. Maybe even a little bit sexy." She said in a soft whisper trying not to blush. She trusted that Johnny would pick something appropriate, it was just that she wanted Jason to really like how she looked.

"What are you whispering about?" Jason asked from the couch.

"Never you mind." She said giving him a coy look. "Okay?" She asked Johnny.

"Yup." He said trying not to laugh. Looked like it was time to get out his fairy godfather wings again. Since he had so much fun torturing Jason, Johnny decided that he would pick a dress that would keep his friend on edge all night. While, of course respecting Elizabeth's wishes.

"I need to call Sonny and let him know what the doctor said." Jason was holding his phone. "How about when I'm done you take me for a spin on the ATV."

"You are on." She leaned over and kissed him.

He liked his lips. "Blueberry." He whispered.

"I'll get you something to drink." She said before moving away to the kitchen.

Jason watched her for a few minutes before calling Port Charles.

* * *

The guys were all in the living room waiting for Elizabeth to come down from her room. She had disappeared almost two hours ago to 'get ready'. Jason hadn't ever lived with a woman before so he had no idea what that entailed. Normally he just showed up and they were ready to go. Or he didn't take them out again. When Jason said be ready at seven that was what he meant. However for Elizabeth he would wait hours if necessary. Apparently all the rules he had before just didn't apply to her. She set the standard.

They heard the door close and turned toward the stairs. Johnny had said they needed to leave at six thirty and she was respecting that. "I'm ready."

She was wearing a pink sleeveless lace sheath dress. It stopped at her knees and had a scooped neck line. The dress hugged her curves. Jason couldn't even form words as he watched her come down the steps. He needed to make sure they went out often. On her feet were silver high heels that showed off her red toenails, and he was pretty certain he was starting to drool. She was wearing her hair different tonight, it was straight and pulled back off her face. He thought she looked elegant and sexy.

"You look stunning." He said when she came to stand next to him.

"Thank you. I will be the envy of every woman there tonight having dinner with three handsome men." She said smiling and to her delight all three of the guys blushed. "But you look the best." She whispered. He was in a black suit with a silk gray shirt. He wasn't wearing a tie but that didn't surprise her. Honestly she liked him better without them. There was something so sexy about the line of his neck.

"The limo is waiting." Francis said grinning. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth.

"We're taking the limo?" Elizabeth said surprised. Jason was not a big fan of getting around that way.

"With you looking this good, it's a must." Jason said turning on the charm. He wasn't much for flirting. Normally he saw no point in it. It was easier just to say what was on your mind, but with Elizabeth he wanted to make the effort. He wanted to give her all the things that came with dating. Being his girlfriend would mean many moments out of the ordinary so these simple things would mean that much more.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said blushing slightly. She walked slowly beside him while Johnny and Francis went ahead. At the limo he wanted her to get in first and she only agreed when Francis said he would watch to make sure Jason didn't slip.

Even though she had ridden in a limo before it was still exciting. This was Sonny's favored mode of transportation so on the occasions she was with him, usually dinner out with the gang for a celebration, they took the limo. Like those times she sat next to Jason. Only this time he had her hand firmly tucked in his.

She was noticing that he was treating her a lot differently than the other women he dated. Jason wasn't one for kissing, hugging or even touching much in public. She hadn't ever seen him hold anyone's hand while out. So this was surprising and it made her feel incredibly special. There was a part of her that wondered if he was doing it because he thought she expected him to. Then Elizabeth remembered that Jason knew her better than anyone. He would know she would never ask him to do anything that was not in his nature. If he was holding her hand it was because he wanted to.

They went to a different restaurant than the one she and Johnny had dined at. The Manager was waiting and they were shown right to their table. Elizabeth sat furthest from the door, it was the position the guys always put her in. If something happened they wanted to be between her and danger.

Their server arrived and handed them each a menu. The fare was Italian, which wasn't surprising, the fact that menu was in Italian was. She could just ask Jason to order for her, but she would like to know what they offered. "Um, Jason." She leaned over a bit.

"Yeah." His looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful it was hard to look anywhere else.

"I can't read the menu." Elizabeth said biting her lower lip. Something she did when nervous.

"Oh, sorry." He signaled the server. "Can we get an English menu for the lady please?"

The look the server gave her made Elizabeth want to crawl under the table. It wasn't a crime to not read or speak Italian. She was fluent in Spanish, the language her school offered, and if it was necessary could probably have figured everything out. The two languages were related. Still right now she felt like the most ignorant person in the room.

After the server moved off there was an awkward silence at the table. She knew the men she was with well enough to know they were angry. "I'm going to go to the restroom." Elizabeth murmured rising and quickly moving across the restaurant.

"I'll handle it." Johnny rose and headed toward the manager who was in the kitchen. This was one of Sonny's restaurants so Johnny going into a staff only area was not a problem. The server must not have realized who he was waiting on or that wouldn't have happened. The guy was going to lose his job, if he had been foolish enough to actually say anything he would have found himself in a world of hurt.

When Elizabeth returned to the table a new menu was waiting and the table had a new server. The guys all rose and Jason held out her chair. She didn't speak on either change but simply placed her order and enjoyed her night out with her boyfriend and their friends.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 24

At the house she kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs to get changed. She was the first one back down and began rooting around for a deck of cards. At the table the guys said she could pick tonight's entertainment. It was a no brainer, she was going to request a poker lesson from Francis. All the guys back home talked about how hard it was to beat him at the game. She was so focused on her search she didn't hear Jason approach. "Hey."

Spinning she looked at him wide eyed before laughing. "You scared me. You shouldn't be so quiet on those things." When he was fully healed he moved like a cat. Johnny was the same way. On more than one occasion she had threatened them both with bells.

"Sorry." He said leaning forward and stealing a smooch. "Raspberry." He grinned. "I have been wondering all night."

"I wanted you too. That's why I wore lip gloss and not lipstick." She admitted. "I only have the three flavors. I need to get the other one when we go back home."

"We will make that our first stop on the way home." He promised.

"You can't come with me. Then you'll see what the other flavor is. The fun part is making you wonder." She said turning and bending to look in a bottom drawer. He groaned and she popped back up. "Are you okay? Does your leg hurt?" She was worried about the fact that he had been moving since the doctor took the bigger cast off.

"I'm fine." He said thinking about icebergs. Or anything else other than her perfect ass. Which as her boyfriend he could touch. That line of thought wasn't helping.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking for signs of pain.

"Come here." He said in a low voice. When she stepped closer still he leaned forward and kissed her. Reaching up he let the crutches crash to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip and she instantly opened for him. He groaned harshly when she pressed against him.

Jason had her pretty much immobile with his tight grip and she really didn't care. Wouldn't in fact care as long as he kept kissing her. Her tongue dueled with his for dominance before giving up and letting him control the kiss. Her fingers speared into his short hair and he groaned again.

It was the closing of a bedroom door upstairs that had him lifting his head. Her eyes were closed, her face was flushed and her normally lush lips were swollen. She was so sexy was all he could think. They were both breathing hard as he let her go. Shit, he was shaking just from a kiss!

"Let me get your crutches." She bent down and on her way back up paused when she saw the state he was in. His jeans were stretched over his hard on. Standing quickly she helped him get situated as a pretty blush stained her cheeks.

"You have to stop that." He begged.

"What?" She whispered. Over his shoulder she saw Francis and Johnny headed their way.

"Blushing." He hissed. "I can't take it right now." He was almost at the edge of his control. Of course telling her to stop blushing made her blush harder. "Mia, baby, you have to stop." He said on a groan. She was killing him.

Instead Elizabeth turned and walked down the hall to the bathroom by Sonny's office. Looking in the mirror she saw her face was red. Which made her laugh. Jason never called her anything other than Elizabeth so to suddenly have him give her a nickname that no one had ever called her before was so intimate. She filled the sink with cold water and bathed her warm skin. It took a few minutes but when she was back in control she re-joined her friends.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" Francis asked noticing how they both blushed at his question. He wasn't even touching that.

"Poker." Elizabeth blurted out. "I'd like a poker lesson."

"Okay, I'll get the cards and chips. You have a seat at the table." Francis said moving down the same hall she just used.

Walking to the table she did her best to not look in Jason's direction. If she looked at him now she was gonna tackle him. Francis and Johnny didn't need to see that. She was sleeping in her room tonight. Because she didn't think Jason had any condoms on him. She hadn't seen any in his room and he didn't bring a bag. And she wasn't asking Johnny for one. Tomorrow she was going to have to go to the store and figure out how to buy some without whoever went with her noticing.

She sat first and Jason sat opposite her. Johnny thought that was odd. He figured Jason would want to sit next to Liz and give her some pointers as they played. Maybe even try to sneak a kiss behind the cards. Then again based on how Jason was watching her, like he was a lion and she was an antelope, across the table might be best.

Jason licked his lips and tried not to groan. He could still taste her and he swore that he could still feel the press of her breasts against him. She just melted into him and if they were alone he would have taken her right there. Backed her up against the wall and had her. Blood tests they needed blood tests and condoms and possibly the pill. They needed to talk. Tonight or tomorrow at the latest. It was the adult thing to do. Because he had a lot of other adult things he wanted to do with her. Or to her, whichever she preferred.

"Jason." Francis said louder. He'd said the younger man's name three times already.

"Yeah." Fuck, she was blushing again.

Francis was trying not to laugh and Johnny had already left the room. Not that Liz or Jason noticed. They were too busy thinking about sex. Which is not something Francis needed to know. But it was pretty funny. He'd never seen Jason like this. His young friend was done. "Jason." He waited until the blonde pulled his eyes from Liz. "Would you like to explain the game to Liz?" He asked smiling wide.

"What game?" Jason said totally serious. He had completely forgotten why they were at the table.

Francis dropped the cards and walked from the room. He ended up in Sonny's office where Johnny was laughing so hard he was crying. "I can't stay here with him like that. I'll move to the guard's house."

"You aren't leaving me here alone with them." Francis was laughing too.

"You left them alone, they are probably half naked by now." Johnny said howling. "Oh my god, did you see him. He was sweating."

"Yeah I saw." Francis said trying to catch his breath. They were laughing at Jason not Liz.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." Johnny said going off again. He reached for the phone and dialed Sonny. He put their boss on speaker.

"Corinthos." All Sonny heard was laughter.

"Send the plane." Francis managed to get out. "For the love of all that is holy send the plane."

"What happened?" Sonny wanted to know.

"She broke him. He's all but drooling." Johnny tried to explain while trying to breath. "They are probably making you an uncle right now. I'm thinking of sleeping on the beach."

"It's been one day." Sonny said wishing he could see this for himself. "What happened to Mr. Aloof?" Jason tended to hang back and wait for women to come to him.

"He met Liz." Francis said calming down. "He's already in love with her." There was no hiding it. "I don't think he knows it though."

"That's okay. She's in the same boat." Johnny pointed out. "Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun." He was also calming. "Send the plane as soon as you can. We will make up an excuse to come home."

"It will be there the day after tomorrow." Sonny promised. "Make sure they sleep apart tonight."

"Why?" Francis wanted to know.

"Just to fuck with Jason." Sonny said laughing which of course set the two guards off again.

* * *

The guys returned just as Elizabeth decided she should just crawl across the table and have him. She was an adult and so was he. They could have sex on every flat surface in the house if they wanted to.

"So who is ready to play cards?" Francis was going to pretend that nothing had happened. His sides hurt too much to start laughing again. "I was thinking regular poker, nothing fancy, to get Liz's feet wet."

"Anything wild?" Johnny asked wondering if Liz would remember anything she learned tonight.

"Nope, nothing wild." Francis said grinning. Damn, it was going to be hard to keep a straight face. "Ready Liz?"

"Um, okay." She said forcing herself to look away from Jason. Only to have her eyes come right back.

"Want to switch seats Jason?" Johnny asked just to be mean.

Yes, yes he did. However that would put her within touching distance and he really wanted to touch her. All over. Twice. To start. "No, I'm good." Was what he said.

Francis dealt seven cards and both Jason and Liz had shaking hands as they gathered them up. "How about for this first hand we play with the cards on the table." He put his hand face up on the wood. "That way I can teach you about what you are looking for. What a good hand looks like versus a bad one. Or what a hand with good potential is. Johnny hand out some chips and we will practice with those as well."

"Sure thing. Five hundred each." He saw Liz's eyes get wide. "We aren't playing for money kid, relax." He grinned. The more chips she had the longer it would take for her to run through them. If he gave her one hundred they probably be gone in ten minutes.

"Johnny give her a lesson on the chips to start." Francis instructed.

"Okay." Johnny placed one of each color in front of Liz telling her the denominations as he pointed. "Okay for our game tonight you can't bet more than one hundred dollars on a hand. White is worth a dollar. Red is worth five. Blue is worth ten. Grey is worth twenty. Green is worth twenty-five. Orange is worth fifty and black is worth one hundred. That is also what you will find in any casino." Johnny saw she was focused.

"What are the other colors worth?" Elizabeth pointed to the large case they were in.

"Pink is worth two hundred fifty. Purple is worth five hundred. The burgundy chips are worth one thousand dollars. The light blue ones twenty five hundred and the brown ones are worth five thousand." When they went to the casino he had cashed in a lot of brown and blue chips. Francis only had brown ones.

"Five thousand dollars. For one hand of poker?" Elizabeth asked with wide eyes. "Have you ever bet that much?" She was curious. "Wait that was rude don't answer."

"It's okay." Johnny said grinning. "Yeah, I have. So have they." He pointed to Francis and Jason. Most games they played in at the casino started with the pink chips.

"Did you win?" She wanted to know.

"Some yes and some no." Johnny told her.

She looked at Jason.

"Some yes and some no." He said smiling.

She looked at Francis.

"Yes." He said grinning. "I only bet that much when I know I'm going to win. Before you ask, yes I usually win."

"Don't ever play Francis for money." Johnny warned her know full well that the big guy wouldn't take Liz's cash. "Or brownies."

"Okay, ready for the cards?" Francis asked seeing that she was fully focused on the game.

"Yes." Elizabeth was excited to learn.

* * *

They played for several hours. In the beginning Francis decided to do five hands face up with betting. After that brief tutorial they redistributed the chips and settled in to play. Elizabeth did pretty well for a first timer. By the time they called it a night she still had just over one hundred dollars left. "That was fun." She said on a big yawn.

"We can play more when you get back to Port Charles." Johnny would make sure that word got around that no one else was to play cards with Liz without checking with him first. He didn't want her taken advantage of. Once word got around that she was Jason's girl most of the guys wouldn't be brave enough to play with her anyway. Sonny wouldn't mind sitting in so she could practice.

"Cool." She said standing up to help clean.

"We got it." Francis told her.

"Okay." Elizabeth pushed her chair in.

"I'll walk you to the stairs." He was going to stay at the bottom. When they got there he looked over his shoulder to make sure the guys were still at the table. "Things got a little out of control earlier." He was happy that at no point did she seem scared of him.

"Yeah." She could feel it starting again. The way his eyes were darkening she could tell he felt it too. "Do you have condoms?"

"No." Jason didn't bring women into Sonny's house. For this trip he hadn't even packed a bag. He didn't even keep a box here so he could put one in his wallet before going out. "Are you on the pill?"

"Yeah." Since she was sixteen. "We should still use condoms unless you want to get blood tests done." She was willing to forgo the latex if he was healthy. Something she hadn't ever done before. "Even if we go that route we will need some around in case I get sick. Antibiotics nullify the pill." She could feel her face heating.

He knew he had a pained look on his face. She was blushing again. "Blood tests tomorrow, you can drive us into town. Condoms until then." He was going to send Johnny and Francis out of the house for the night.

"Okay. Good night." She gave him a quick kiss and ran up the stairs.

He almost fell face first onto the stairs trying to grab her. Without a word he went into this room and headed right for the bathroom.

Francis and Johnny both burst out laughing as his door shut.

* * *

**A/N**: Why Jason picked this nickname for Elizabeth will be explained in a few chapters.

Thanks for the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 25

The next morning Jason was the last one out but the grin on his face lit up the room. He was happy because this morning he was able to come out of his room under his own power. He was going to call the doctor today, right after breakfast in fact to talk about blood tests and see if he could get a cane instead of crutches. He wanted a hand free to hold Mia's.

Being mobile was not ever something he was going to take for granted again. Even when he was shot he could hobble around, with Elizabeth yelling at him to be still. This time he had been stuck where ever Francis put him. True he wasn't fully healed yet, but in roughly two weeks he would be.

He was hoping that the architect would call today. The sooner the house got started the sooner it would be done. Elizabeth's birthday was in November and he wanted to spend it here. Watching her run around in that green bikini. Man, he had it bad. Now that he was free to express the attraction he had been hiding, he was gonna make sure his girl knew that her guy adored her. He didn't plan on buying her much because that wasn't what she liked. Although he was going to buy her some things. He planned on caring for her. It was what she most craved. He was going to see that she stayed satisfied, in all areas of her life. "Morning."

"Morning." Elizabeth smiled at him.

Johnny and Francis just watched them, watching each other.

"Want some coffee?" She asked Jason biting her lip at the end of her question.

"Uh-huh." He said just drinking her in. She was in another summer dress. This one was in a color he'd never seen her wear before, a bright and sunny yellow, and man did she look pretty. When she pushed the mug across the counter top he reached for it and let his fingers touch hers. He didn't lift the cup, but just kept his eyes on her.

"I think we should set Liz's hair on fire." Johnny said to Francis.

"Yeah, shave it off, put in in a pile, and light that sucker up." Francis added grinning.

"Then paint her head blue." Johnny wasn't surprised that neither Liz nor Jason were commenting.

"He likes her in green." Francis said starting to laugh.

"That is true. How long before one of them blinks?" Johnny asked chuckling too.

"No clue." Francis said sipping his coffee. "Liz?"

"Hmm." She said pulling her eyes from Jason.

Francis just smiled wider. "What did you have planned today?"

"Oh." She remembered wanting to get condoms and blushed. Jason groaned at the counter and she blushed brighter. "I-I was thinking of going into town."

"I'll go with you." Johnny offered. He was after all her guard, and Jason was still in a cast.

"I think Jason wants to go." God they must know something was up by how flushed she was. Pale skin was such a curse sometimes.

"That's fine." Johnny said grinning. "With him on crutches one of us should still go. Hell we can all go." He wanted to know what they were up to.

Elizabeth looked at Jason. He was still trying to get rid of his hard on. "That's fine." It actually made sense. If something happened he was still not able to fully protect Mia. "But Elizabeth and I have to stop by the doctor's office. I want to get a cane."

"I can take you, if Liz wants to run her errands." Francis was trying to be helpful in an obtrusive kind of way. Mentioning the doctor let him know what they really wanted. While he didn't want to know about either one of their sex lives, he did like knowing that they were being responsible.

"I want Liz's opinion on the cane." Jason said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Seriously, that's the best you could come up with." Johnny went in for the kill. How could he not with that lame ass response? "It's gonna be silver with s rubber tip and handle."

"We are having blood tests done." Elizabeth was a lousy liar. "And I swear to god Johnny if you say something smart I will drug your coffee and while you are out I'll take a pair of scissors to your wardrobe."

"That's just harsh." Johnny said in outrage. He was incredibly vain about his clothes. It was something the other guys teased him about. The man actually read GQ magazine. "I wasn't going to say anything." Not to her anyway.

Francis coughed but they could all clearly hear him saying bullshit. That made Elizabeth laugh which calmed Jason down. He was ready to beat Johnny senseless with one of his crutches. Another reason to get a cane, they made better weapons. "Let's go." The enforcer said rising to his feet. "I'm hoping to go out later."

* * *

The blood tests went smoothly. The doctor said he would have the results in a few days and that they could just call the office for them. Of course he didn't have any condoms so that meant a trip to the drugstore. Johnny and Francis opted to wait in the car. Elizabeth followed Jason into the pharmacy.

She had never actually bought condoms. Back home she could get them free from the school nurse or the local clinic if she needed them. Normally her boyfriend provided them. When they got home she would need some for her apartment so it would be good to know what brand Jason preferred. "I never knew there were so many different kinds."

"I never really paid attention." He just usually grabbed the box he liked and headed to the register.

"Ribbed for her pleasure." She said reading the box. What the heck did that mean?

"You don't have a latex allergy right?" Jason said looking down at the warning on the box, something he also had never noticed.

"Nope." She used latex gloves sometimes when painting.

He noticed something else. "This is only ninety eight percent effective in preventing pregnancy." He should have read the box before.

"Are you worried?" Elizabeth looked over at him.

"No, I just never knew that." Jason said thinking that he wanted the two percent failure with her.

"Studded." She said noticing another box. "That just sounds painful." She said grimacing.

"This one here has a gel that causes a warming sensation." Jason pointed out.

"Isn't that a symptom for an STD?" Elizabeth asked giggling. "Pass."

"How about these?" Jason said grinning.

"Chocolate flavored condoms." She read the label. "Um, okay then." She'd never done that for a guy and well she wasn't sure using a flavored condom was the first way she wanted to try. "Which ones do you prefer?"

"These." Jason grabbed a box marked XL. ELQ made condoms and Jason tried to support the family brand but they didn't really work for him.

"Okay then." Elizabeth said trying not to blush. She remembered feeling him against her when they were in bed and yeah he'd been larger than anyone she had been with before. She reached up and grabbed a second box. "For my place back home." Again she was hoping they wouldn't be using them but she wanted some on hand just in case.

"Okay anything else?" He asked her.

"Like?" Elizabeth figured this covered it. "I don't think we need anything else."

"Okay then, let's go." Jason paid and just as they were walking out Elizabeth spotted something else she wanted to get. She told him to go to the car. Once alone she picked up the other flavor of lip gloss she was missing and two more that they didn't carry back in Port Charles. He was leaning against the car and when she walked over he held open the door and stole a kiss as she got in.

* * *

"Should we go out?" Johnny asked Francis. They were once again watching Jason and Elizabeth watch each other. "I mean it's just getting sad now." They couldn't leave the island until the plane arrived, but they could find something to do.

"You wait until you fall hard for someone." Francis told his younger friend.

"Not gonna happen, I'm going to die a bachelor." Johnny had no intentions of ever getting married. "When are you going to make an honest woman of your lady?"

"Diane hasn't expressed an interest in marriage yet. Besides I'd need to get her to move full time to Port Charles first." When she did, he would know it was time to look at rings. They had been seeing one another for a few years now. Up until last year it had been fairly casual. She would spend a weekend with him, a few weeks later he would go down to New York to spend the weekend with her. Last year after a health scare on her part they had sat down and talked. Francis admitted that he wanted more, and so did she. Now they saw each other every weekend. Or they had until this trip. He called her every day and as soon as he was able he was taking a trip down to see her. "What about Gia?" Francis brought up the model.

"She's not interested in serious dating. I heard her talking with another one of Liz's neighbors. She's career focused and is just looking to blow off some steam." Johnny liked women who didn't want the white picket fence. "So are we taking bets on how long it will be before they get engaged?"

"If I wanted to throw money away I would play the slots." Francis told his friend. "Here comes Jason."

"I need to head out." Jason told them. The architect was headed over to the site.

"I'll go with you." Johnny could use some air.

"Liz and I will get started on lunch. Or will you be gone longer than that?" Francis asked his friend.

"We'll be back for lunch." Jason said looking back over at his girl. "Make it a late lunch." While he was out he'd do something else.

"Yup." Francis said grinning. "Call if you need to be bailed out."

"Come on Johnny." Jason said heading for the garage. Despite being more mobile Johnny would still be driving today.

"Where are we heading?" Johnny asked getting behind the wheel.

"The empty lot." Jason didn't have to say anything else.

"You building a house?" Johnny grinned as he pulled onto the main road. In their line of work often what was left unsaid was just as important as what was said.

"That I am." Jason confirmed. "Don't say anything to Elizabeth."

"I'm not going to ruin the surprise." Johnny just liked being on the inside. "We going anywhere else?"

"Jewelry store." Jason hoped they had something he liked.

"You looking at rings already?" Johnny knew that Jason didn't like waiting, but that seemed a bit fast.

"No." Jason said watching the island go past his window. "I want a necklace. Something she can wear all the time."

"Marking your territory?" Johnny was just joking, but his friend took him seriously.

"I heard what you said Johnny and you were right. I should have spoken up sooner. She wouldn't have said anything." Not because of what she shared but because she saw no reason to. Jason's actions didn't say I wish you were my girlfriend.

"No she wouldn't have. Her family has done a number on her. Mostly her stepmother I think." Johnny didn't know much about the Webbers. Sonny hadn't ordered a file run on Liz, he didn't need to. Her loyalty was clear.

"Do you think you and Francis can find something to do tonight? Something outside the house." It was as close to saying he wanted privacy as Jason was going to venture.

"Sure thing. They are still running the poker tournament and I'm sure Francis wouldn't mind relieving more folks of their cash." Johnny said laughing. "I'm sure I can find something to keep me occupied."

"I bet you can." Jason found it amazing that this time last year he would have been out with his friends picking up women. Now the thought of being with anyone but Mia held no interest. "I need to check in with Sonny about Elizabeth's apartment." He also wanted an update on his house.

"We can do that when we get back." Johnny said as they pulled onto the lot. The architect was already here.

"Let's get to it." Jason said opening the door and stepping out.

* * *

It didn't take long to get the specs of the house down. The architect had an idea of what would look good in the space. Elizabeth's vision was very similar to what he planned on suggesting. It only took a few modifications to both ideas to create a house that was structurally sound and aesthetically pleasing. Jason would have to fly down at least once before it was done to make sure it was what his girl wanted. But he didn't expect any problems, Sonny only worked with the best.

From the work site, the ground breaking would start as soon as the permits were obtained, they drove into town. Because of the volume of tourists the island had several jewelry stores. Jason chose the one that Sonny took his watch to last year to be repaired. It was also where Sonny sent Jason to get a birthday gift for Lila.

The owner recognized Jason and gave him space to shop. Sonny liked to be noticed immediately, his enforcer did not liked to be approached until he was ready.

"So what were you thinking?" Johnny asked looking at the various stones.

"Something heart shaped." Jason said looking at the displays. Imagining was not his strong suite, so he couldn't think of something and have it made. At the same time he didn't want something that lots of other people were walking around wearing.

"What color stone?" Johnny saw several things he thought might work. He had asked Liz to come along and give her opinion when he picked up his Mother's Day present. So he had an idea of what she liked.

"Red." Jason wanted something that looked like the piece of glass he'd given her on Valentine's Day. It wasn't a gift that most people would like. A piece of unformed glass, but Elizabeth had loved it. She spent a while standing at the window letting the light stream through it. He wondered if she had it with her now, because she once told him it was her lucky charm.

"So garnet or ruby." Johnny moved to the display with those stones.

Jason joined his friend and looking up summoned the manager. "I'd like to see that please." He was pointing to a heart shaped ruby surrounded by small diamonds. It wasn't huge because that would make his girl uncomfortable. She wasn't flashy and didn't wear gaudy pieces. The whole pendant was just a bit larger than a nickel, which was perfect.

The manager took it out so that both men could see it.

"She'll like that." Johnny said giving his seal of approval.

"Yeah she will. I need a longer chain." Jason knew she would wear it under her shirt and wanted it to lay over her heart. "Can I get it engraved?" When the manager said yes, Jason wrote down his message. They waited and when they walked back to the car, the necklace was in a velvet pouch in Jason's pocket.

Just as Johnny started the car Jason's phone rang. "It's Francis. What's up?"

"Sonny needs to talk with the three of us. Can you head back?" Francis reported. Elizabeth was painting so he had the living room to himself.

"We are heading back now. Any clue what's up?" Jason asked his friend.

"Nope." Francis answered.

"Okay, about twenty minutes." Jason said hanging up. "Sonny wants to talk with us."

"Something happened." Johnny stated.

"Yeah." Was all Jason said in response.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 26

Jason joined Francis and Johnny in Sonny's office. The older blonde said that Sonny sounded pissed, so they were all thinking that Sorel had finally done something that warranted a big response. None of them liked being so far away if their enemy was making a move. The guys back home were good, but Sorel's main target would be Sonny and they wanted to be there to protect their boss.

"What happened?" Jason jumped right in when Sonny picked up.

"Elizabeth isn't there right?" Sonny didn't think they would have her within ear shot but he wanted to be sure.

"No, what happened?" Jason asked again.

"Sorel has lost his fucking mind." Sonny said trying to stay calm. "We hit one of his freighters two days ago. Today he responded by blowing up Elizabeth's building. It's a total loss."

For a moment the three men just looked at one another. "Shit." Was all Johnny could say. For a man who was never at a loss for words, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I told Maximus I was taking Sorel out, he informed me that I was within my rights." Sonny would have done it without the head of the families blessing, this just made it less messy. "You don't target women and children."

"What was Sorel's excuse?" Jason sounded and looked calm but inside he was raging.

"He hasn't offered one yet. We know it was him, Roy Deluca is here." Sonny told his enforcer and LTs. Roy Deluca was a bomber out of Chicago. The Sorel family had their power base in the city. Sorel's girlfriend Faith Rosco's family also had its power base in the Midwest. Deluca worked exclusively for the two families. So his being in Port Charles and the building exploding was not a coincidence.

"Was anyone hurt?" Jason knew that Elizabeth would want that information.

"Amazingly enough no." Sonny had no clue how that had happened, but he was grateful. "The plane is on its way. It should land within the hour. Johnny and Francis I want you two to return home."

"We'll go pack as soon as we are done here." Francis said speaking for both of them.

"Jason you have to stay there." Injured he was no good to them. "I need you to tell Elizabeth what happened. Did she lose any artwork?" Sonny knew that Jason could answer that question.

"Nothing completed. If she was in the middle of anything important she would have brought it with her or stored it before leaving. The paintings for her show are already at the gallery's storage facility and her other completed works are at the Towers." Elizabeth used one of the empty storage areas to house her completed works. She joked about bad wiring causing a fire at her place. The guys didn't find that funny because they knew the wiring in the building really did suck.

"Good. Tell her I'm sorry, and that everything will be replaced." Sonny didn't voice it but he was also worried how this would impact Jason and Liz's budding relationship. She hadn't ever been singled out before because of her association with them.

"I'll make sure she's okay." The fact that he had to stay here did not sit well with Jason. Still he knew it was for the best. "Be careful. She's going to worry about all of you."

"Tell her we will be careful." Sonny said hanging up the phone. When Johnny and Francis arrived they were ending this once and for all. Sorel was a threat that had been allowed to live entirely too long.

* * *

"Go pack." Jason told his friends. He walked out with them but headed to Elizabeth's make shift studio. He knocked before opening the door.

"Hey, you're back." Elizabeth smiled and put down her paint brush. Looking at him she could instantly tell something was wrong. "Did everything go okay?"

"It did. I need to talk to you." Jason led her over to one of the chairs. "Sorel made a move against Sonny."

"Oh no, is he hurt?" She asked scared for her friend.

"No." Jason felt ashamed to have to tell her this. She had lost everything because of them. "Sorel planted a bomb in your building."

"My building?" The words were not really registering for Elizabeth.

"Sonny said it's totally destroyed." Jason said guarding himself against her response. She had every right to be angry, and to decide not to see any of them again.

"Was anyone killed?" Elizabeth was worried about the human cost first.

"No. No one was hurt or killed." He was guessing Sorel did something to empty out the building. This was a show of force, and it was going to get the other mob boss killed. No threats to Mia were tolerated.

"Good." Elizabeth said quietly. They sat in silence for a moment. "Are you leaving?" She would be staying here until Sonny eliminated the other man. She knew how this worked.

"No, but Johnny and Francis are. Shortly." Jason told her. "Elizabeth I'm sorry. There aren't any words I can give you to make up for what you've lost."

"There is one word you can give me." She didn't blame them. This was on Sorel. True she had lost material possessions, including her mementos of her Gram and her mom, but it wasn't Sonny or Jason's fault. They weren't the ones who targeted a civilian. Sorel had already taken Carly's life at least Elizabeth was still breathing.

"What is it?" Jason asked reaching for her hand.

"Mia. I really like it when you call me that." She said blushing.

Jason knew they were going to be alright. By some miracle she wasn't angry with them. "I like calling you that." Reaching into his pocket he removed the pouch. It might seem an odd time to some for this, but in his mind it was perfect. He wanted the first thing she got from him to be his heart. "I got this for you."

Elizabeth looked at the small velvet bag, which she guessed contained a piece of jewelry. "Open it."

"Okay." Jason did and spilled the necklace onto his palm.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth's eyes raised up to his. "It looks like the glass you gave me."

"I'll replace that, and everything you lost." He promised.

"I have the glass with me. I don't go anywhere without it." Elizabeth confessed. Most days it was in her pocket.

Jason had to smile at that. "It's engraved."

Elizabeth gently turned the pendant over. "My beloved."

"That's what Mia means in Danish." Other cultures had different meanings for the name, but that was the one he liked the best. "Can I put it on you?"

"Absolutely." Elizabeth turned and moved her hair aside so that Jason could clasp the necklace around her neck. Turning she leaned forward and softly kissed him. "I am proud to be your beloved."

She went to move away and Jason gently cupped the back of her head keeping her still so that he could kiss her again. "I will keep you safe Mia, I promise you this will not happen again."

"I guess it's a good thing I have an apartment waiting." Elizabeth bit her lip as a thought ran through her brain. "How secure is the Towers?"

"Extremely." It was probably the most secure building in the city, although his house would be secure as well.

"I know it may be too fast, but is the offer to stay with you still open?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"Yes." He was surprised and pleased. "Are you afraid to live alone now?" He didn't want that for her.

"No. I want Georgie to move into the Towers. If she is going to live in Port Charles I want her as safe as possible. If I'm living with you, then you won't have to worry about something happening to me. You'll know I'm safe." Elizabeth explained her thinking to him.

"You can have any room you want as a studio." Jason promised her. "You can shop for furniture when we get back. Although Sonny ordered me a king sized bed already."

"That's fine." Elizabeth said trying not to blush. "How long do we stay here?"

"Until Sonny tells me I can bring you home. There are other guards who will be watching out for us. We will need to stay alert for the next few days." Jason warned her.

"Okay." She knew that Jason was always aware of his surroundings. She trusted him with her life.

"Would you like Georgie to stay with us?" Jason offered.

"No." Elizabeth said laughing. "We swore after a disastrous summer camp experience that we would never live together again. It's not pretty having us share a space. Georgie is the world's biggest neat freak."

"Okay then." Jason was happy to see her smiling. "The guys should be done packing." Hand in hand they walked out into the living room to see both men waiting.

The smile on her face had both guards relaxing. "Nice necklace." Francis thought Jason had done a great job.

"Thanks. Be careful." Elizabeth said coming over and hugging her friend.

"I have to. I have an important job to do once all this is settled." Francis would protect her with his life if it came down to it.

"You too. Be careful." She gave a Johnny as hug as well.

"Yup, I'm too pretty to die just yet." He said making her roll her eyes.

"Check in when you can." Jason instructed shaking both their hands. He didn't need it, but Elizabeth would.

"We will. We'll see you two when you return home." Francis said as he and Johnny reached for their bags. Once Jason's cast came off they would be coming back to Port Charles.

Elizabeth was worried for her friends, but she knew they were both good at what they did. Sorel had made a mistake coming after her. She knew this response would warn others about doing the same.

When it was just the two of them, Elizabeth found herself a little bit nervous. "How about if I make lunch." She wasn't really hungry, but it would give her something to do plus Jason needed the calories to keep healing.

"I can help." He said following her over to the kitchen.

"Let me take care of you." In the current situation there wasn't anything she could do. She didn't have the skills to be of assistance, but she could take care of Jason and that is what she was going to do.

* * *

They ate lunch on the deck. "How long until Sonny checks in again?" Trying to not think about what her friends could be walking into wasn't working. She wanted everyone to stay safe.

"Not until something happens. The less we know the better." Jason covered her hand with his. "I know you are worried, but the guys know how to handle this type of situation." They would be home within the next hour, more than likely by the time the sun set Sorel would be gone. After the hit was carried out, they would watch and make sure no retaliation was coming. Sonny would call when it was safe for them to come home.

"Okay. I'm going to clean up and then call Georgie and ask her to move into the Towers. At least Sonny will be getting his full rent now." Elizabeth said picking up the plates.

Jason just watched her go. There was no way Sonny was going to charge Elizabeth's cousin the full rate. But neither one of them needed to know that. When she came back Jason was going to see if she wanted to take a walk on the beach. If they went back inside he was going to take her on the couch. The least he could do was make her dinner before falling on top of her. He laughed to himself. When the kitchen was empty he went in to check out the fridge. Tonight they were going to have some romance.

* * *

"Hey Georgie." Elizabeth was hoping her cousin would be agreeable.

"Hey Liz, I was planning on calling you." Georgie had some bad news.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth could hear it in the other woman's voice.

"I'm not going to be coming to Port Charles just yet after all." Georgie had been excited about moving east next month, now she had to wait until the fall.

"What happened?" Elizabeth could guess. Although she was not surprised. Anne had done her best to alienate Elizabeth from the rest of her side of the family. Despite her attempts Georgie and Liz were super tight.

"It turns out that they don't have space for me in the summer program." Georgie didn't know how her aunt did this but she knew that she was behind it. The timing was too coincidental. She just called to tell Sarah about her placement, and to find out where her cousin was going. Aunt Anne had connections in the small port town because of her father in law. She would not hesitate to do this. "Some sort of clerical error." Georgie was looking forward to hanging out with Elizabeth since her schedule wouldn't be too hectic just yet.

Elizabeth could fight fire with fire. "Do you want to come to Port Charles and work in the summer program?"

"I do. It would be great to be with you again. I've missed you." Georgie told her cousin.

"Let me make some calls, don't accept any other offer just yet." Elizabeth said before hanging up. Other hospitals had the same program. If Georgie accepted one she'd most likely transfer to a college in that city. "Jason."

"Yeah." He called out so she would know he was in the kitchen.

"Can you call your father for me, and see if my cousin got into the GH pre-intern summer program? She got a letter saying she was accepted and then a call saying she wasn't." Elizabeth figured she'd go right to the source.

"Sure." Jason took out his phone. "Hey dad."

"Jason, how are you?" Alan hadn't seen his son for a few weeks.

"Good, I'm on vacation." Jason explained.

"That's great." He was worried his son was hurt.

"Elizabeth is with me." Jason couldn't help but smile as he said that.

"Is that so?" Alan was smiling too. Monica was going to be thrilled. "Are you having a good time?"

"We are." Jason grinned. "We, Elizabeth, needs a favor."

"What can I do for her?" Alan really liked the young woman and hoped what was between her and his son was serious.

"Her cousin was told she got accepted into the pre-internship program that you have for medical school students, and then got a call saying she wasn't. Can you let me know which information is correct?" Jason asked his dad.

"Is her last name Webber?" Alan pulled up the log.

"No, it's Scorpio. Her first name is Georgianna." Jason told his dad.

"She got accepted. I have no idea why someone would have called to say she didn't get in." Alan was frowning. He would get to the bottom of this. "I'll call her myself and straighten this out. You and Elizabeth enjoy your vacation."

"Thanks dad, tell everyone I said hello." Jason ended the call. "Your cousin got in, my dad is going to call her to clear up the confusion."

"Thanks, I'll call her later and ask about the Towers." Elizabeth was happy that whatever Anne had tried to pull was going to fail. She also knew Alan would make sure her stepmother wasn't able to do anything else.

"You can do better than that." Jason said tapping his lips.

Smiling Elizabeth came around the counter and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He said smiling. Romance first, then hot monkey sex.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 27

Jason's great plans for romance ran into a couple of stumbling blocks. There were no candles or flowers in the house. He was pretty certain you couldn't do romance without them. Also there was no dessert. Having Elizabeth make brownies so he could serve them seemed wrong somehow.

Normally he'd just take her out, but for the night it was best if they had stayed close to the house. A night out was just too high profile. He also knew after the last night out she'd be hesitant. The waiter was fine, just no longer employed at Sonny's restaurant. Jason was sure that at some point Johnny would bring it up to Sonny, if he didn't already know.

So if they were staying in then romance was going to have to come to them. It took a few calls but in the end everything he needed was on its way to the house. Including something nicer for him to wear. The majority of his clothes here on the island were casual. It was one of the few places he wore shorts, outside of the gym. He wore his only suit the other night and jeans wouldn't cut it. "Mia?"

"Upstairs." Her voice floated down.

Jason carefully made his way up to her room. He was hoping after tonight they would both be sharing his room downstairs. At the door he knocked even though it was open. "Painting your nails again?"

"No. I was looking through my closet." And wishing she owned something sexy to wear for their first night alone. Lingerie was expensive and her budget was tight. All the money, not that it was a huge amount, from her first showing had gone into her now destroyed studio. One large payment to reduce the mortgage. This show she would probably make more money since she was no longer a new face and her expenses would be lower since she was moving in with Jason. So it was time to splurge and get some new clothes.

"I have dinner coming later, as well as a few other things." Jason told her. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk while we wait."

"I would have cooked. I don't mind." Elizabeth told him.

"I want to spoil you." Jason said smiling. "Starting tomorrow we'll split the cooking and clean up."

"You'll tell me if you get tired or your leg starts to hurt? I don't want you setting your recovery back." Elizabeth walked over and placed her arms around his waist. Leaning her head against his shoulder she just relaxed against him.

"I'm fine, but I promise to speak up if something bothers me." He said tightening his arms around her. It amazed him that despite being so short her body fit perfectly into his. Like they were made to be together. Two halves of one whole. "Did you call your cousin?"

"I'll wait until tomorrow, Alan is busy. I don't think he dropped everything to call Georgie." Elizabeth wouldn't expect him too. In fact she figured he'd have his secretary make the call.

Jason knew his dad well. He knew that Alan not only made the call personally, but did it as soon as they hung up. The Quartermaines loved Elizabeth and wanted her happy. Alan would give any request from her as much immediate attention as he could. When they got back home he needed to take her over for dinner. It had been a while.

"So about that walk?" They needed to get out of her room and away from that bed. She didn't shake his control, she simply decimated it.

"Sounds like fun." Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. "Let me take off my shoes."

Inside she rarely wore shoes. In Port Charles it got cold early and the specs on the house said hard wood throughout. Jason didn't want her feet getting cold, because once she got chilly, his girl had a hard time warming up again. Not that he couldn't think of ways to warm her. That he had no problem with, but it would be best if she didn't get cold in the first place. He needed to figure out a way to keep her feet warm.

"I'm ready." She said coming back over. "Do you need help getting back downstairs?"

"No, I'll just go slowly." Jason promised.

* * *

They took a leisurely stroll the length of the property. Holding hands almost the entire time. Occasionally Elizabeth would move off to look at something that caught her eye, usually a shell of some sort. In the distance they watched some boats sailing and there were even a few paragliders enjoying the day.

When they got back some of the items that Jason had requested were on the counter. Since they were in a box it helped to keep his plans secret. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." She said using a towel to remove the excess sand.

"Will you go into your studio and paint for a while?" Jason needed some prep time.

"Trying to get rid of me?" She teased wondering what he was up to.

"I wish we never had to be apart." He answered seriously. "But I have some plans for tonight and I don't want you to know what they are just yet. So go paint and no peeking."

"Do you honestly think I will be able to paint after that?" Elizabeth planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm going to be too curious about what you are doing." Patiently waiting for surprises was not her strong suit.

"You'll survive." Jason just smirked. "If you can't paint there are plenty of books to read." He suggested. "Just stay inside until I come and get you."

"Fine, but if the curiosity kills me it's your fault." She said giving him a pretty pout.

Unable to resist such a luscious offering he reached out and pulled her close. His lips took hers in a searing kiss that left them both breathing hard. "Go, before you ruin my surprise."

"Okay." She said smiling wide and backing up. Turning she walked down the hall trying to figure out what he was up to.

* * *

Jason started by getting cleaned up. Since he didn't have to cook he could go ahead and get dressed. Sonny could cook a ten course meal in his suit and not get a spot on him. Jason not so much. Once he was in his dress pants, with one leg rolled up because of the cast, he went out to get everything else set up.

Flowers on the table, candles lit, and the dinner ready. Now all he needed was his girlfriend. Who was probably crawling up the walls. That made him laugh. She would need to get used to that sensation, he planned on surprising her often.

* * *

Painting, or any other artistic pursuits were out. She couldn't focus. Reading wasn't happening either. She couldn't concentrate. What she could do was try to figure out just what Jason was doing. Surprises were not a common occurrence for Elizabeth. At least not good ones. Anne never failed to surprise the youngest Webber child with the ways she tortured Elizabeth.

Jason didn't strike her as the surprise type. He was pretty straightforward. If he wanted to take her somewhere he called her up and said would you like to go. If he wanted to do something, the same thing applied. If he asked her to meet him somewhere he always said why he needed to see her. So that he wanted to surprise her was in itself a surprising act.

Clearly there was more to her boyfriend than he let on.

The fact that he was doing things for her that he never wanted to do for anyone else made Elizabeth's ego swell. He didn't need to change for her, she liked him just the way he was, but the idea that he might want to do new things for, and with her was thrilling. It made her want to do things for him. She was going to be the best girlfriend he ever had.

The soft knock interrupted her planning. "Hi." She said opening the door and taking in that he had changed clothes. Head to toe dark blue.

"Ready for dinner?" Jason asked smiling.

"I am." She hadn't smelled anything cooking so now she was even more curious. She knew he had food delivered, but she thought he would have to re-heat it.

Jason escorted her back into the front room. "I hope you like it."

Looking at the table she burst out laughing and turning hugged him tight. "I love it, thank you." Chinese food, her absolute favorite. It was even still in the white cartons.

"If we are going to do take out we should do your favorite." Jason loved hearing her laugh. "Did you know that the cartons can be folded out to make plates?"

"Really?" Elizabeth said as she sat in the chair he was holding out.

"Let me show you." Jason removed the handle and dismantled the box.

"I never knew that." Elizabeth grinned. Here they were dressed up and eating take out. She loved that he had a sense of humor about his romance. "Moo Shu Beef."

"It's your favorite right?" Jason had ordered Sichuan Chicken. It was spicy, but he loved it.

"It is." That he knew that kind of surprised her. He clearly paid attention. They rarely ordered out. Most of the time if she ate with them Sonny cooked or one of the guys did. Sonny had a great dislike for takeout.

He poured them both sparkling cider. She didn't drink much and tonight was not the time to practice. He wasn't drinking either. Having not had any alcohol over the last few weeks his tolerance was lower. Alcohol affected co-ordination and he wanted his head clear in case Elizabeth wanted to make love with him. "They didn't have any of that soda you like."

"Well no one is perfect." Elizabeth teased surprised that the guys didn't stock any during the stay. Not that she expected them to cater to her, it's just Sonny prided himself on having anything a guest might want. The trip was last minute so there probably wasn't time. "I can get some when we get back home."

"I'll make sure to have it in the house." Orange soda was not his favorite, but if his girl liked it then she would have it.

"That's not necessary. It's kind of a treat. A reward for a really bad day." Elizabeth sometimes just needed a pick me up, and as much as she loved chocolate variety was good. Looking down she saw chopsticks and gave Jason a look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Is this your way of saying I'm getting chubby and need to eat less?" She huffed. Those two wooden sticks were something she just couldn't seem to master. Jason was great with them, but she couldn't pick up anything.

He just chuckled. "You are perfect, just the way you are." She had to know that. "I thought I could give you some pointers. If we go to China someday you will need to know how to use chopsticks."

"The odds of us going to China are slim." Elizabeth said still frowning at him.

"Let me help you." Jason came back around the table and pulled out Elizabeth's chair. "Scoot up to the edge." When she did he sat behind her and pulled her back so that she was snug against him. "Take your hand and hold the chopsticks like this." He picked up her hand and cradled it in his. Her hands were tiny compared to his, but he knew how strong they were. The point of this was to show her how to eat with the two sticks, but having her so close was a nice benefit of the lesson.

She was sitting very close too him and there was no mistaking that he was enjoying that as much as she was. His one hand was wrapped around hers showing her how to use the chopsticks. The lesson was having zero impact because his other hand was splayed across her belly and she was frustrated that her dress was keeping her from feeling his touch on her skin.

"You smell really good." Her light vanilla scent was driving him nuts. You wouldn't think that he could pick it up over the scent of their dinner. "Why do you always smell like vanilla?"

"My lotion." She barely got the words out. Unable to stop herself she wiggled her bottom against his growing erection.

Jason moaned and his hand tightened on hers. He made himself relax so that he didn't hurt her. "Mia, stop." He all but begged her.

"Why?" She wanted to know. Her nipples had tightened painfully at the low sound. The fact that she was so aroused just from his touch amazed her.

"We are supposed to eat dinner first." Jason had a plan. He always stuck to his plans.

"I'm not hungry." She said looking over her shoulder at him.

Her lips were shiny and he wondered what flavor lip gloss she was wearing. Unable to stop himself he brought his lips to hers. She opened beneath him and everything else but the two of them ceased to exist. His hand slid up her arm until his was cupping her soft breast. He kneaded the mound and she arched against his palm.

His large body was behind her and the table was in front of her and between them she was trapped. It wasn't frightening, but it was frustrating. She wanted to turn so that she could touch him too. Unable to do anything else she gripped his thighs just needing the contact.

The hand on Elizabeth's stomach started moving south. Landing on her thigh he began gathering the material of her dress pulling it higher to reveal more of her leg. When the hem was bunched in his fist he slid the hand forward to touch her thigh. She was soft under his fingers as they drifted across her inner thighs. He opened his legs wider so that she could do the same. Still touching her softly his fingers drifted to her center. And found her wet.

Jason pulled his mouth from hers and dropped his head to her shoulder. His one hand was still massaging her breast and his other was stroking her center. Pushing the panel of cotton aside he slowly touched her core. He heard her whimper and felt her fingers grip his thighs tighter. "Will you come for me, Mia?" He asked in a husky whisper.

"Yes, please." Elizabeth asked moving against the single digit. He twisted his hand and pressed harder with his thumb while dipping a finger inside her channel to send her soaring. "Jason!" She cried out as her hips pumped against his hand.

She was breathing hard from coming.

He was breathing hard from not coming. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, behind her ear and then her lips. "Cherry. " He said with a pained smile.

"Can we re-heat dinner?" She asked in a husky whisper. There were more pressing matters than eating.

"Yeah." Jason pushed the chair back and with her hand in his they walked into his bedroom.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 28

Sonny met the plane at the airport. Looking at their boss Johnny and Francis were both glad they napped on the plane. It was going to be a long night. "Anything happen since we talked?" Francis wanted to know.

"We lost a freighter. It was filled with coffee." In other words they didn't lose any of their crucial merchandise. Sonny headed to the car and the guys followed. "I want this done tonight. That way if they retaliate we can strike again. This needs to be handled before Jason is ready to return." The three guys got in the limo. "How were they when you left?" Thinking about something other than Sorel would be a nice break.

"He bought her a necklace. It has a message engraved on the back." Johnny told Sonny.

"What's the message?" Francis hadn't known about that.

"No clue." Johnny said shrugging. "He wrote it out." Which meant Jason didn't want anyone to know.

"The necklace is a ruby surrounded by diamonds. In a heart shape." Francis provided.

"Nice." Sonny said grinning. "He's not going to waste any time." Sonny was wondering if Liz was still going to move into the Towers.

"He's wasted enough." Francis concurred. "What are the guys saying?"

"That they expect Jason to be wearing a wedding ring when he gets back." Sonny laughed. It was nice after the past few days.

"No. He won't waste time letting her know she's special, but Jason won't rush her into marriage." Johnny spoke up.

"I actually agree with that." Francis told their boss. Even if they got engaged right away the wedding would not happen quickly.

"Me too. When they get married it's gonna be a huge over the top affair. Jason will want to give her the fairytale." Sonny said nodding his head. "It's good that they are together. Jason needs someone like Liz to balance him out." Sonny needed to straighten this mess they were in out so that he could find him a nice lady. Not someone like Carly and the other women he'd been dating. Someone nice. He'd give that more thought later. "Francis, I was wondering if your girlfriend was looking to maybe move to Port Charles."

"We've talked about it." Francis was not in a position to walk away from his job. He could retire eventually, but to get out was a long process. At the present there was no reason for Diane to move.

"I could use a good lawyer." Sonny had been trying to figure out how Sorel knew about Elizabeth. While it was true that they didn't hide the fact that she was their friend, they had a lot of friends so why target her. Jason wanted it to be known that Liz was his girl but Sonny hadn't shared that information beyond a few trusted guys in the organization yet. He had a leak and it didn't take long to figure out who.

"Is Harry leaving?" Francis asked his boss. Harry Silver had been Sonny's lawyer for the past decade.

"Yeah. He is." Sonny got conformation that Harry was talking to Sorel yesterday morning after a few days of surveillance.

"How come?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Because he sold me out." Sonny told his two guards. "Ever since I got shot and Carly got killed I've been trying to figure out how Sorel knew where to find me. The dinner out was planned, but not a lot of people knew we would be at that restaurant." The reservation hadn't even been in his name. "Jason went to a meeting in my place that was how he got shot." Sonny had been really sick that night. "In terms of an ambush that can be explained. My shooting didn't really fit."

Francis followed the line of thought. "You check us all out?"

"I did." Sonny nodded. "I wanted to know that I could trust everyone. Jason and you two I had no problem eliminating quickly. Same with Max, Milo, Marco, Ritchie, and Cody. I moved out from there. The Abrahms brothers same deal. Stan was also quickly proven loyal. I put Cody on Harry, he got the proof to me." Sonny knew the guys wouldn't be upset at being checked out. In this business it was usually those closest to you who sold you out.

"Is he at least being blackmailed?" Johnny could not see any instance where he sold Sonny out. "Or is a family member being threatened?"

"Money." Sonny said shaking his head. The betrayal hurt. Harry had been with him from the time he started running Port Charles.

"Let me talk to Diane. What about Harry?" Francis wanted no mercy. "If Liz was here she could be dead now."

"Harry is on ice." At one of the warehouses. "I'm trying to decide if I want to kill him now or wait for Jason. Liz is like a daughter to me, and like a sister to you and some of the other guys. But she's Jason's girl."

"We are getting to take out Sorel." Johnny said reasoning it out. They knew that was their mission. It's the only thing Sonny would call them back for. "He should get Harry."

"I agree." Francis knew that Jason would want the man who threw his girl to the wolves. "Did he say why he did it other than the money?"

"According to Cody, who is handling the interrogation, Liz dying would hurt Jason the most. If Sorel couldn't get her he wanted to scare her off or kill her." Sonny explained.

"He doesn't know Liz." Johnny grinned. "I know Jason told her what happened." He could tell by how she was with them when they left. "She doesn't scare easily." The guys thought something bad had happened to her, but if it did she didn't let it stop her from living.

"No, she doesn't." Sonny said laughing. "On more than one occasion she has put me in my place. We protect our own. Sorel will learn that. He dies tonight."

There is was the official order. "Is he home?"

"Yeah. His girlfriend is out of town for the weekend." Sonny knew that Sorel was expecting a response. He was probably expecting them to come after him, but he would guess they'd wait a few days to avoid attracting police attention. Sonny wasn't worried about the PCPD. Sorel was dying tonight.

"Are you looking for a response from the Sorel or Flynn families?" Francis leaned forward already thinking what that might be. Faith's maiden name was Flynn. Her first husband had been one of the Rosco brothers and that whole family was gone.

"The Flynn family no longer has any real power. As for Sorel's family Maximus will stop that if they try something. He knows who lived in the building Sorel blew up." Sonny knew the head of the five families had been monitoring the situation in Port Charles closely. "Besides the Sorel family would be idiots to defend a man who went after a woman."

"Still we will remain vigilant." Francis knew what was expected of them.

"Exactly." Sonny wanted this over.

* * *

Jason took her to his room and then asked her to wait. Quickly, but carefully, he returned to the table and gathered up their dinner. Placing it in the fridge, he wasn't sure how long they would be and he didn't want her getting sick, and then he returned to his room. Closing the door he walked over to where she was waiting. There wasn't a need to ask if she was sure. He could see in her eyes that she was ready. "Nervous?" She was trembling under his fingers.

"A little." She admitted. "It's been awhile since I've been with a guy, but I'm not scared. I couldn't ever be scared when I'm with you." She told him reaching up and caressing his cheek.

He caught her hand in his and turning placed a soft kiss on her palm. "I'm a little nervous too." He admitted. "I want this to be good for you."

"It will be." She said smiling. "If what happened at the table was any indication it's going to be great." She hadn't thought about it but just went with her feelings. At the time all she had been thinking was more.

"I didn't plan on that." He wanted her to know that. "I really did plan on feeding you first."

"The best laid plans of mice and men oft go astray." Elizabeth quoted Robert Burns.

"Especially when a beautiful woman is involved. You are just more temptation than I can handle." Jason told her placing a hand on her hip and urging her closer.

"That maybe the greatest compliment I've ever been given." Elizabeth said softly before his lips touched hers.

"Mia." Jason groaned when he pulled away. "Let me worship you." He requested on a husky whisper.

What was a girl supposed to say to that? Placing her hands on either side of his face she brought his mouth back to hers. "Come to bed and we can worship each other." She whispered.

Kissing her again, he slowly unzipped her dress and pushed the garment over her shoulders. Looking down his eyes darkened further in arousal. She was simply perfection. Her flawless skin had him itching to touch her everywhere. Despite spending time in the sun she hadn't tanned, she was a beautiful alabaster from head to toe. That made him curious as to what color her nipples were.

"I only have white cotton." She figured women dressed for the occasion of coming to his bed.

"I love white cotton." He promised her. "White cotton has never looked so good. Help me undress." He brought her hands to the button of his shirt. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

Her hands trembled from desire as she opened the fabric. From there she moved onto his pants, making quick work of them until he was standing in front of her in his black boxer briefs. Starting from his toes she took him in. Wow! Just wow! Jason had a great body last year, but he must have spent some serious time in the gym since he left her studio. He wasn't bulky, but he wasn't as lean as he was either. His abs drew her attention and she simply had to touch him. The toned muscles jumped under her fingertips and she hummed low in her throat. "Should I be on top? Because of your leg?"

"Yeah." He said on a groan. Her fingers on him felt like heaven. He wanted to take it slow but she was testing his control.

Elizabeth was trembling she was so excited. It just felt right to be here with him. She wanted this and she wanted him. Stepping closer she kissed him as her hands pushed down his shorts. When his cock sprang free she wrapped her hand around him and stroked. Her lips traveled across his chin and down his neck before coming back to his mouth.

Jason reached up and with shaking hands undid her bra. He needed to stop her soon but damned if didn't feel good having her hand on him. "Hold me tighter." He demanded as he hands moved across her back and cupped her bottom. Perfect fit. He loved her ass. Pushing her panties down he pulled her flush to him so she had no choice but to stop stroking. He just held her to him needing to take a breath. Walking them backwards he took her down to the mattress.

The cast was a pain but it was also, in his opinion, a bit of a blessing. She had to be on top until it came off. Jason had no problem letting a woman take the lead. Mutual pleasure was why they were here and how ever that came about was fine. For this part he could be on top unless it bothered her. "Okay?" He asked looking into her blue eyes.

"I like the feeling of you over me. It makes me feel safe." She told him.

"When this cast comes off I'll really show you what I can do when over you." He growled dipping his head to nip her and making her laugh before making her moan as he took a nipple into his mouth.

"Yes." She cried out, arching to get closer. Her fingers curled into his hair holding him close.

He sucked hard before lifting his head and moving to the other breast. He treated her to the same attention on that side. She was a dusky pink that turned darker when he sucked on her. Slowly he kissed his way down her toned tummy until he came to her belly button. Because he was so close he saw the small scar over the indentation. He'd have to ask about that later. Much later, he thought as he continued kissing his way south.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." He looked up at her. He was almost at his destination.

"Can we make love now?" She needed him.

"We are baby." He wanted to taste her.

"Oh, can you not do that?" Elizabeth stiffened a bit wondering if he might be upset with her.

Jason came over her again. "Sure." He'd find out why after. Leaning down he kissed her. "Anything you want." He said against her lips.

"Roll over." She asked him.

He did taking her with him. "Where are the condoms?" Elizabeth asked him.

"In the drawer." Jason pointed. When Mia shifted to grab one he groaned. Looking at her firm round bottom made him harder. He watched her rip it open and had to fist the comforter when she rolled it down.

"Ready?" She asked rising up.

"Yes." He was going to beg soon. He watched as she brought his cock to her center and started to take him in. In all his life he'd never seen anything as erotic as his body sliding inside of hers. Just the sight of her sliding down his stiffened flesh pushed him to the edge.

"Hmmm." She moaned as her body stretched to take him in. It felt so good having him deep inside her. Feeling his heartbeat pulse inside her. When he was fully seated she took a second to let her body adjust.

"Okay?" His voice was gravelly with need. He needed her to move but he wouldn't rush her.

"Amazing." She said smiling and started to ride.

Jason wanted to remember everything about this first time together. Having her over him, taking him in before sliding all the way to the tip only to push back down again. He wanted to remember how the emotions played across her features. The small whimpers of pleasure she made. He wanted to imprint this moment on his brain forever.

The joy and satisfaction was simply too much. He couldn't think of anything but how tightly she gripped him and how badly he wanted to come inside her.

Elizabeth pumped harder as the pleasure spread out from where their two bodies were joined. She remembered sex being enjoyable, but this was so far beyond that she almost couldn't handle it. Jason fit her. Having him inside her felt like he was made to be with her. It was not a feeling she was expecting but it was one she gloried in. "I'm coming." She whispered. It was a worry she had. That she might not be able to orgasm. She hadn't even tried since the attack. Deep inside she had been worried that what happened might have left her broken. But that wasn't the case.

"Me too." Jason told her throwing his head back and gripping her hips helping her move harder on him. "Now, baby!" He cried out.

"Yes!" She shouted as the feeling slammed into her stealing her breath. She ground her body hard over his and felt him jerk beneath her which sent his cock further into her sensitive channel setting off a second orgasm. Spent she slumped over.

His hands came up to catch her and gently he brought her to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he tried to level his breathing. Never in his life had he come so hard. He thought for a second there his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "Okay?" He asked again. Against him she nodded.

"I don't think I can move yet." She said snuggling closer.

"That's not a problem, because I don't think I can let you go." Jason dropped his head back to the mattress. They did need to move eventually but for now this was heaven.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

Chapter 29

They had dinner in bed. On real plates and without the chopsticks. He was in his boxer briefs and she was in his shirt. "That was delicious." She said when they were done.

"Yeah it was." He had been hungry. "Want dessert?" It was almost midnight. After making love they had gotten cleaned up before cuddling close in bed. Talking, touching, and kissing had led to another round of passion. Her stomach rumbling had reminded him that he needed to feed her.

"Some brownies? There should be a few left. If Johnny didn't pack them for the flight back." Elizabeth could use something sweet.

"I ordered dessert from one of the pastry shops." Jason explained.

"What did you get?" She wanted to know.

"A chocolate cherry trifle." Jason knew that Elizabeth loved cherries.

"That sounds wonderful." She said smiling. "Where is it, I'll go get it."

"I'll go get it. You will wait here." Jason said taking her plate. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please." Her eyes were taking him in. He was just in his shorts and it seemed a crime that he would ever put more clothing on. His butt was toned and firm and she just wanted to reach out and grab it. Laughing she realized that for the first time in years she felt normal. It was fantastic that he could do that for her.

"That's a pretty smile." He said grinning as he handed her a bottle of water. "Can you tell me what caused it?"

"It's my secret." She said smiling wider.

"You think I can't make you talk. I am Jason Morgan, people all over the world know me." He gave her is best glare.

Elizabeth just fell over laughing. She loved it when he poked fun at himself. "Please Mr. Morgan, don't hurt me." She giggled.

She was so light and he loved it. Jason was smart enough to know that her mood wasn't totally about him. She had been thinking on something while he was walking back. He could see it in her eyes. By the time he reached the side of the bed she was practically glowing. If he had to guess he would say that it had to do with her realizing that she was healing. He knew that what happened between them earlier was a huge step for her. Mia had every right to rejoice.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I will just eat this dessert by myself." He threatened. It was the perfect size for sharing, but he could eat it all alone.

"Okay, that wasn't funny. Get your very fine butt back in this bed." She said totally serious.

"Or what?" Jason asked grinning.

"Or I'll have to explain to Sonny that you were highly uncooperative and I had to teach you some manners." She growled at him.

Jason just laughed out loud. "That was pretty good." He told her getting back in the bed. "You've been hanging around Johnny too much."

"Actually I saw that on television. I remembered it in case Max made good on his promise." Elizabeth opened the box and hummed low in delight. "I bet this is going to be great." She took one of the spoons and dug in.

"What promise?" Jason asked sampling the dessert also.

"He said that we could go to Jake's and start a bar fight after I turned twenty-one." Elizabeth grinned at her boyfriend. "Be nice and I'll let you tag along."

"A bar fight?" Jason said incredulously. He really did have to stop his girl from hanging out with the guys so much. They were all going to end up in jail, with her as the ringleader. "Do you even know how to throw a punch?"

"I certainly do." Elizabeth replied indignant. "After I got mugged Frannie gave me those lessons. Cody said I'm pretty good."

"I'm pretty sure that Francis didn't mean for you to start a bar fight." Jason was going to set Max straight.

"Stop pouting." She elbowed him before eating more of the dessert. "I was only kidding. Max really did say that, but I know he was joking. Okay, no more." She said pushing the box away.

"You had like three bites." Jason said checking her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No. I have to watch my figure." She said closing the lid to avoid temptation.

"Why, your figure is perfect." Jason opened the lid back up and took another bite.

"You haven't seen Georgie." Elizabeth couldn't help that she felt inferior to the other women in her family in the looks department. It wasn't really Georgie, even though she was stunning, it was Sarah. Two guys that had claimed to be interested in her had hit on her sister after she took them home. In her defense Sarah had been the one to tell Elizabeth what they had done.

"I've seen pictures of your cousin before." Jason thought she was okay. Not nearly as pretty as Mia.

"In person it's a whole different story. She's the total package. Looks, brains, boobs. It's kind of disgusting." Elizabeth said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are the total package. And I won't be looking at your cousin." Jason told her. He spooned up some chocolate and cherries. "Open up." When she did he fed her the decadent dessert. "I'm not like those idiots you used to date. If you want to cut back on sweets because you are unhappy fine. Have at it, don't do it because you feel you aren't enough. Mia, you are perfect."

"Sorry." She owed him an apology.

"Thank you." Jason thought her parents needed their asses kicked. Parents shouldn't make their children feel judged. They finished off the dessert. "How many of the guys that you were interested in hit on Georgie?"

"None. Two hit on my sister. They said they liked me but when I took them home they took the opportunity to ask Sarah out. One guy even tried to get her to go to a dance that he had already asked me to attend."

"Did Sarah encourage it?" Jason was trying to get a read on the Webber family dynamics. Sarah hadn't visited since the funeral. If she was going to deliberately hurt her sister then he would watch her closely if she ever came back.

"No. She slapped the one guy so hard his face was red. The other one she yelled at. Sarah told me both times. Stating that I could do better." Elizabeth said shrugging.

"What did your stepmom say?" Jason knew his girl's self-esteem issues started with her stepmom.

"That clearly they knew quality when they saw it." Even now that remark stung.

"What the hell is her problem?" Jason didn't hurt women, but Dr. Anne Webber was testing him.

"I'm not hers." Elizabeth scooted a little closer and Jason put his arm around her.

"Why does that matter?" Jason asked frowning.

"My dad had an affair, which resulted in me. My biological mother died when I was two and my dad brought me home with him." Elizabeth put her head on Jason's shoulder. "Anne never let me forget that I didn't belong there. I'm a reminder of my dad's affair."

"What happened wasn't your fault." Jason kissed the top of her head. "My dad had an affair too." He hadn't ever shared this with her. "My biological mom died in childbirth. Monica has never treated me any differently than AJ. She even open our home to Emily. Family is family."

"I didn't know that about you." Elizabeth looked up at him. "You were lucky. Anne hated me from the day I walked through the door. She never hit me, but she did her best to make me feel less." She sighed snuggling closer. "I hate to admit that it worked."

"I'm going to make sure you know you aren't less." Jason promised. "You are everything. The only thing." He told her. When they got home he needed to find time to talk with his grandfather to see if they could make Anne Webber realize her mistake.

"I think Sarah would drive you nuts. She's a bit of a prima donna, but you will like Georgie." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. "We are a lot alike even though we don't share any DNA. It's kind of funny how many traits we share."

"Does she like chocolate?" Jason teased.

"Oh yeah." Elizabeth said sitting up. "I'm too full to sleep." She didn't want to lie down after such an emotional conversation.

"We could go see what's on the science channel." Jason suggested. It was what he normally did when he got insomnia, which was rare.

"Okay." Elizabeth would love to cuddle up with him.

"Let me grab some sweats and a t-shirt." Jason did while she took the box and spoons back to the kitchen. When she came over to the couch he had a blanket and some pillows. He stretched out and she joined him.

This was the best way to end the night. Once they returned to Port Charles and were staying together, they would have to do this often.

* * *

Johnny and Francis parked their SUV three miles from Sorel's home in the upscale section of Crimson Pointe. The two friends made small talk as they walked to the mansion where the mob boss lived. "There is no way you can think the Godfather is a better movie than Scarface." Johnny looked at Francis like the blonde was going senile. "Pacino fucking killed it in that movie."

"I didn't say that Pacino wasn't good. And if you are talking high points let's not forget Michelle Pfeiffer in that white jumpsuit. I dated blondes for years because of her. I'm talking the movie as a whole. The Godfather had much better cast. Brando, Cann, Pacino, Keaton, Duvall, do I need to go on?" Francis made his case. "Location shoots, fantastic writing, and amazing acting. It's a better movie." The blonde shrugged.

"You're nuts." Johnny said shaking his head. "Sonny likes Scarface."

"Sonny likes the Godfather too." Francis pointed out. "He would probably say it's a tie. He prefers Kurosawa films."

"What's up with that, anyway?" Johnny had seen a couple they were not his thing.

"He likes artistic films, they aren't that bad." They weren't Francis's favorites but he didn't mind watching them. "You just like movies were people get shot and things blow up."

"If you gonna watch a movie it should at least be entertaining. I like to be taken out of myself." Johnny said grinning. "Don't forget that I like watching people get chased through the woods by a guy in a hockey mask." The more blood and screaming the better.

"You aren't ever going to grow up, are you?" Francis said laughing.

"If you grow up then you have to do things like get married, and buy a house. Who wants to do that?" Johnny said being completely honest. "I know you do, but you're old."

"Keep it up. I'll tell Sonny you got shot and I had to leave you behind." Francis growled. Truth was he hadn't been lying on the island. He knew that Diane was going to accept Sonny's offer to come to Port Charles. When she did they were going to get married eventually. When she called last year to tell him they had found a lump in her breast his heart damned near stopped. He had dropped everything to fly down to New York. Luckily it was benign, but he had gotten his wake up call.

"Please we both know while I can't out run a bullet, I can outrun you." Johnny said laughing. The two friends turned off the main street one block before their target. Walking up to the guard station wasn't how you did this. They went to the back where they were let in by someone who had no intention of dying with his boss.

Ten minutes later Johnny and Francis were walking back to their car. "So who do you like better," The Irishman started. "James Cagney or Edward G. Robinson?"

"I should've left you at the Towers and brought Marco." Francis said as they jogged back to the car.

"You know you love me." Johnny teased. He slide behind the wheel and Francis got in beside him. The blonde pulled out a remote and hit the button. Sorel's mansion blew sky high. "He really should have maintained his furnace better." They knew he was home because while Francis was wiring the bomb, Johnny went upstairs to check. He found the mob boss in the living room and cracked him on the head hard enough to knock him out, but not kill him. Sorel had been unconscious in his bed when the bomb went off.

"You're an original I'll give you that." Francis said laughing. Life was not boring with Johnny around. "Sonny is waiting."

"Who is coming to Crimson Pointe?" Johnny asked.

"I think John Zacchara is coming to take over." Francis hoped so. Sonny had an alliance with the Zaccharas so that would nice. Things would remain calm.

"Is he bringing his sister?" Johnny thought Claudia was hot.

"No, she's staying in Italy. Rudy thinks this will be good training for John, working with Sonny and Jason." Francis explained. "He's smart and doesn't need much guidance." He liked the younger man.

"He's young though." Johnny pointed out.

"He's been raised in this life, so he knows the drill. He's twenty-three, which is only a year younger than Jason, and three years younger than you." Francis was dismantling the remote control. "The biggest problem he will have is that there is no place to drive his car fast."

"Do you know anyone in his crew?" Johnny asked as they returned to Port Charles.

"His enforcer is Shawn Butler, I know him, and he is a good guy. His lawyer is Ric Lansing and he's a prick. Every bad stereotype about lawyers you can name he lives up to." Francis said shaking his head. "Hopefully he won't come. If he does as long as he stays away from Sonny things will be fine."

"They don't like each other?" Johnny dealt more with South America and Francis handled Europe.

"Oil and water. Ric likes to run off at the mouth. He also hit on Carly when Sonny took her to Milan." Francis thought a war was gonna break out. They were back home. The elevator ride was quiet and when they stepped off on the penthouse level the guard let them into Sonny's place. "It's done."

"Yeah." Sonny was standing in front of the television. "It's on the news. Looks good. Now we wait and see." Both men just nodded.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 30

Elizabeth woke up still in Jason's arms. She remembered him shifting her just as she was drifting off. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him not to carry her. He was still in a cast, but she was simply to comfortable being snuggled close to get her brain to work. Now she realized it wouldn't have been necessary. They were still on the couch. Only now she was between his body and back of the chair. It was warm and cozy and she didn't want to move any time soon.

Jason knew the instant his girl woke up. Her body was warm and soft, but her breathing changed. "Do you want me to move?" He asked in a voice husky from sleep and if he was completely honest her nearness.

"No, this is nice." Elizabeth was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. If she stayed still long enough she would drift back to sleep. Jason was so warm. "Do you need to get up?" He might need to check in with Sonny.

"Nowhere else to be." He said pulling her closer. She was tucked in under his chin and her one hand was over his heart while her other arm was across his waist. She had one leg thrown over his. They couldn't get any closer if they tried. As they were cuddled up it occurred to Jason that while they were touching from head to toe the moment wasn't the least bit sexual.

Nor did he want it to be. Just lying here with his girl in his arms while the sun came up was the best feeling he'd ever known. It filled something inside him that he didn't know existed or was empty. Looking down at her he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. Just like he knew when she woke up he knew when she went back to sleep.

Since it was so early and he really didn't have anything to do but be with her when she woke up he let himself drift back to sleep as well.

* * *

It was the smell of bacon that woke her up again. Sitting up Elizabeth saw her very sexy boyfriend was in the kitchen making breakfast. Looking over at the clock on the DVD player she saw it was almost nine. When he looked up at her and smiled she smiled back. "Good morning."

"Morning. Breakfast will be ready in a little bit." Getting up and leaving her had been hard, but he wanted to spoil her with breakfast so he did it.

"Do I have time to splash some water on my face?" She must look a wreck.

"Sure." Jason managed not to groan when her legs came into view. She was still in his shirt and she was the personification of sexy. He was so distracted watching her walk into their room he almost burned the French toast. Chuckling he shook his head, he was never distracted except when his girlfriend was near. It was not a bad problem to have.

When she came back he was happy to see she was still in his shirt and that she hadn't put any pants on. He was going to have to let her keep it and maybe if he was lucky she might wear it every now and again. Man he had it bad.

"That smells really good." Elizabeth said taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Thanks." He was starting to blush. "I know you like French toast.

"And the bacon?" She teased him knowing it was one of his favorite foods. He normally didn't eat breakfast, but always snuck some bacon over at Sonny's. Usually off her plate.

"You can't have French toast without bacon." He said shoving a piece in his mouth and grinning. His cell phone rang and he was laughing as he answered. "Morgan."

"Someone is having a good morning." Sonny teased smiling. "Am I interrupting?"

"Do you think I would answer if you were?" Jason responded totally serious. He always answered when Sonny called, but if he was busy with his girl that would be changing.

"I like hearing that. A good woman is an amazing gift Jason." Sonny believed that. "If I get pushy and step on your time with her feel free to let me know."

"Will do. Everything is okay?" Jason asked sneaking another piece of bacon from his girl's plate. Sonny would have called for a reason.

"It's good. I know Liz is worried." Sonny didn't want her spending her time with Jason thinking about home. "It's handled. We are just waiting to see if anything happens."

"Good to know." Jason smiled at Elizabeth who was enjoying her breakfast.

"Maximus is going to sell the territory to the Zaccharas. John is coming over, I told Rudy we'd watch his back." Sonny liked John. "I was told that Ric Lansing is coming, but would not be a problem."

"If it becomes necessary I'll deal with him." Jason knew that to put Sonny in the room with the man was to invite a murder. Ric didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

"So are you going to let me talk to Liz?" Sonny asked laughing.

"She's eating breakfast." Jason said to be difficult. When she looked up he mouthed Sonny.

"Put her on the phone." The older man ordered his enforcer. Jason was going to be a lot of fun to mess with.

"Hi Sonny." Elizabeth was happy to be hearing from him.

"Hi sweetheart. Is Jason treating you okay?" He knew he was but when she mentioned it later the enforcer would be irritated. That made Sonny smile.

"He is. He made me French toast." Elizabeth watched her boyfriend blush. "It's almost as good as yours." That made Jason smile.

"Bite your tongue." Sonny said laughing. "If you need anything call, okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth knew this was his way of saying everyone was fine. "You want to talk to Jason again?"

"Yeah." Sonny waited for his friend to come back on the line.

"Anything else?" Jason wanted to get on with spending time with Mia.

"Your house is done." Sonny passed along. "You need anything else done before you get home?"

"Heated floors." Jason requested.

"Already done. She's stayed here Jason, I know Liz has a habit of walking around barefoot." Sonny took that to mean she would be spending a lot of time at the house. Which in his opinion was for the best.

"Georgie might be interested in the apartment that Elizabeth was going to take." Jason told his friend. Passing along the message that she was moving in with him.

"That can be arranged." Sonny would give Liz's cousin the same discount. "Let me know."

"Yup." Elizabeth was done so Jason picked up her plate. She pointed to his room and walked off. Jason knew she was going to shower, he was hoping she might like some company. "I have to go."

"I'll call again in a few days." Sonny promised before hanging up. He was smiling when the guard knocked on the door. "Yeah." He called out.

"Johnny and Francis are here." Ritchie was on the door this morning.

Sonny waved indicating they could enter. "What's up?"

"A whole lotta nothing." Johnny said sitting in one of the wing chairs. "Sorel's guys are not making a move neither is the Flynn family."

"Funeral is next week." Francis reported. "Faith is flying in a few days from now. She will be staying at her place."

"I don't expect any problem. Her father doesn't want a war." Sonny said thinking it was over. "We will of course go and pay our respects."

"I already sent flowers." Francis knew the steps they were expected to make. Everyone knew what really happened, but if they wanted to keep breathing they wouldn't speak on it.

"Roy Deluca has returned to Chicago." Johnny watched him board a plane.

"Good." Sonny nodded. "I'm thinking of telling Jason he can come home whenever they are ready. Elizabeth needs to pick furniture for the house."

"He's making up for lost time." Johnny said grinning. "Should be fun."

Ritchie knocked and stuck his head in. "You have a visitor. A woman named Alexis Davis."

The three men looked at each other to see if the name rang a bell. "Send her in." Because they had no clue who she was Johnny and Francis would stay. All three men stood.

"Um, hello." Alexis walked in and tried not to fidget. She had pretty much barged into the office of the local godfather. That was something to be nervous about.

"Ms. Davis." Sonny had no idea who she was, but she was pretty. Even if she was buttoned up to her neck. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to barge in." Alexis unbuttoned the top button on her jacket before closing it again. It was nervous tick. "I'm trying to reach Elizabeth Webber and I can't. I know she is a friend of yours, so I was wondering if you had heard from her."

"And you are?" Sonny asked, but all three men were looking closer at her.

"I own the gallery that shows her work." Alexis swallowed hard. If she wasn't so nervous she might better enjoy how handsome Sonny Corinthos was.

"I thought a red head owned the gallery." Sonny meet her at Elizabeth's first show, and had spoken to her again not long after that.

"Kristina, my sister. After her bonehead move last year we thought it was best for me to take over the gallery." Alexis was still annoyed with her sister. "I've been here for the past five months."

"Boneheaded move?" Sonny thought he knew what the attractive woman was talking about, but he never showed his hand too soon.

Alexis gave Sonny a look. "You know I'm talking about Kristina giving Elizabeth's home number to Ewan Keenan. I have no idea what the hell my sister was thinking."

"Why do you need Elizabeth? Have a seat." Sonny waited until she sat before doing so.

"Thank you." Alexis sat slowly. She cast quick looks at Francis and Johnny. "I'm having trouble reaching Elizabeth. Her building blew up and I can't reach her." Alexis was giving herself an ulcer from the worry. "She's not just one of my artists, she's also become my friend. I'm worried about her. I went to the diner but Penny, I think that was her name, said Elizabeth hasn't been in for a while. I know sometimes when she's painting she holes up in her studio. The paper said that no one was hurt, but that's a lot of rubble to shift through." The words were tumbling out of her mouth.

Sonny could see the woman was genuinely worried. "Elizabeth is out of town."

"But she's okay? I was looking for the blonde man she is sometimes with." If the rumor's she heard were correct that was Jason Morgan. Sonny's second in command and enforcer. "I couldn't find him either."

"She's fine." Sonny assured the woman. "I will ask her to call you."

"Thank you. Her family doesn't look out for her and I know what that's like. We hit it off, so I just wanted to check." Alexis told them.

"It's good to have friends." Sonny said smiling wide enough to pop out his dimples.

"It is." Now that she was relaxed some Alexis didn't want to leave. Sonny really was very nice to look at. "Okay, then." She stood up and Sonny did as well. "I'm going to go. I guess I'll see you at the opening."

"Or maybe sooner." Sonny said hoping.

"Maybe. Port Charles isn't that big." Alexis backed up until she bumped into the door. Then she turned and walked out the office.

"You want us to run her?" Johnny looked at his boss. He wasn't aware that Kristina had left or that she had a sister.

"Yeah. Let's just make sure that she's on the up and up. Did Elizabeth mention that the gallery changed hands?" Sonny asked them. Both men said no.

"She might not have thought that she had to." Francis pointed out. "She knows that we are her friends, but honestly Sonny I'm not sure she got how important she was to us until this trip."

"I know she had no clue Jason was as interested in her as he was." Johnny pointed out. "We need to do better."

"Yeah we do." Sonny agreed. He wasn't a man who was overly emotional with his words. Nor had their actions been very telling. She didn't even have a full time guard before she left. "We were all careless. That will not happen again."

"I'll run the report and have it to you tomorrow." Johnny said walking out of the office.

"When is John arriving?" Francis asked Sonny.

"In time for the funeral. He's staying at the Dorchester Towers." Sonny was watching Crimson Pointe until his arrival. "I don't know which day exactly." John wasn't required to run his schedule by him. "I figure he'll deal with Jason most of the time since they are friends."

"Probably. I'll go get the reports." Francis said walking out of the office as well.

Sonny sat behind his desk. He needed to go over the shipping schedule, but his mind wanted to think about Alexis Davis. Going solely on a first impression he found her a bit uptight and not his normal type. He normally gravitated to women who were more flash than substance. Still she wasn't letting go. He was a man who trusted his instincts and they were telling him to get to know Alexis Davis. When Elizabeth came home she'd probably be happy to help him with that.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

They were sitting in the doctor's office. Normally they could just call and get their test results but Jason wanted the doctor to look at his leg again. Elizabeth argued that not much would have changed in so short a time but Jason wanted to check anyway.

"Mr. Morgan, Ms. Webber." The doctor came into the room. He had the latest x-rays with him. "Which do you want to handle first?"

"The test results." Jason answered for them both.

"Everything came back fine. You are both perfectly healthy." The doctor told them grinning. "Now let's look at the leg." He put the film up on the light box and took a look. "Look at that."

"What?" Jason wanted the cast off.

"You, Mr. Morgan are completely healed." The doctor hadn't ever seen anything like it. He swore the young man had willed himself healthy. "We can remove the cast, but I want you in a sports brace for the next few weeks." The bone was fused, but the extra support wouldn't hurt. "You can wear regular shoes with it."

"Fantastic." Jason said smiling wide.

"Any restrictions?" Elizabeth wanted to know. If the doctor said yes then she would make sure Jason obeyed.

"Nope." The doctor said grinning. "If it hurts or is sore see me or your regular doctor if you are back home."

"Thanks." Jason said as the doctor left to get the saw. "Told you." He was still grinning. "I'm ready to rip this sucker off with my bare hands."

"Drama much?" Elizabeth was happy he was healthy again. "We should get some frozen yogurt to celebrate."

"I can think of something else to do to celebrate." Jason leaned forward and kissed her. His leg wasn't the only good news they got.

"Like what?" She asked breathlessly when they parted.

Before he could answer the doctor returned. Fifteen minutes later they walked out hand in hand and cane free. "Ready to go home?"

"You mean Port Charles?" Elizabeth was missing it. She was excited to see Jason's house.

"Eventually, probably in a couple of days." He should be at the funeral. The families needed to see him whole and alive. "Right now I meant Sonny's place."

"While we are here would you mind if I went to a meeting? I have the schedule and one will be starting in thirty minutes." Elizabeth just needed to talk about the change that had occurred with people who really got it. Jason understood as much as he was able to. "It will be an hour."

"Sure thing. I can run some errands and you can call me when you are ready to leave. If you need to stay longer don't worry about it." Jason said squeezing the hand he was holding.

"We still have time go get the frozen yogurt." She said laughing.

"Fine." Jason made a big show of huffing, but inside he was happy.

* * *

Faith Rosco was not happy. Not at all. Her boyfriend was dead and her father was too much of a chickenshit to take on Sonny Corinthos. Even the Sorel family was backing off. Everyone knew who was responsible for Joe's death. Sonny had killed him for going after Jason Morgan's girlfriend. Faith had told Joe that what he was planning was a mistake. That if he wanted the Webber girl he needed to be subtle about it. Blowing up her building was too heavy handed. Now he was gone and Faith was expected to return to Chicago full time.

She fucking hated Chicago.

Almost as much as she hated Sonny.

Faith wasn't one to let something like this go. If her father wouldn't take care of this then she would. She was a Flynn by birth and like her grandfather she got things done. Joe had failed to get rid of Sonny and Jason. Faith wasn't going to have that problem. Her dead boyfriend hadn't been all wrong in his planning, Elizabeth Webber would come in handy. Faith didn't need to kill her, in the beginning all she needed to do was snatch her. Then Sonny and Jason both would come running.

She just needed someone to do the leg work. Joe's guys had already been scattered she needed to call a few back, but Ric Lansing was coming with John Zacchara. She and Ric knew each other. It had been years since they last talked but she was sure that would not be an obstacle. Ric had a hatred of Sonny, and a thirst for power. Why be John's lawyer when he could be her figure head. Let others think he was in charge, she would have the real power. And when she didn't need him anymore he would go too.

The funeral was in a few days and Ric would be there. It would be the perfect time to reconnect. That connection would keep her in Port Charles and give her time to work on her plan.

Looking out the plane's window Faith started figuring out what she needed. First would be a picture of Elizabeth. It would be impossible to grab a person if you didn't know what they looked like. Joe had kept her far from his work files so she was starting from scratch. That wasn't a problem. She worked best when people underestimated her.

Faith settled back in her chair. She would miss Joe, he'd been a good boyfriend. A bit condescending to women but that was something that most men in their world had as a personality defect. She hadn't loved him. Love was an overcomplicated and messy emotion that lead to stupidity. But she had liked him a hell of a lot. When Sonny and Jason were gone she knew Joe would rest in peace.

* * *

It only took a few hours to get information on Alexis Davis. She and her sister were raised in wealth by their mother who was an opera singer. The older woman was now deceased. Their father was also dead, having passed away shortly after Kristina's birth in a plane crash. Alexis was the older of the two. She had graduated from Wharton at the top of her class and worked overseas before opening two art galleries with her sister as her manager. One was here in Port Charles, and one was in Taos, New Mexico. Both locations were extremely successful.

No marriages or engagements although she did have a long time boyfriend who she ended things with a couple of years ago. A man named Jasper Jacks. According to the file things ended amicably enough that Alexis attended his wedding just before coming to Port Charles.

No arrests or convictions. No speeding tickets. She did have a permit for a Glock, not a carrying permit so she probably kept it in her home. That made Sonny smile, he was guessing she was a good shot. She seemed too uptight to be bad at anything.

The file contained several photos in most she looked serious but in one she was laughing and Sonny found himself smiling. And curious. He wanted to know what brought that light to her eyes. He also wanted to see it in person.

Elizabeth's show was in under two months, but he didn't want to wait that long to see Alexis again. If he knew Jason, his enforcer would want to be at the funeral. It was safe to come back so Sonny would okay that request. When Elizabeth came home he would find a way to bring up the gallery owner and see if the petite artist thought they would be a good fit. Elizabeth had felt Carly was wrong for him and honestly Sonny should have listened. This time he would.

"Corinthos." Sonny answered his phone without looking at the caller id.

"I got my cast off." Jason was grinning. Mia was at her support group meeting so it was a good time to call.

"Good to know. You didn't threaten the doctor did you?" Sonny was totally serious. Jason would do that.

"No." Jason replied annoyed that his friend would say that. "Elizabeth was there, the doctor said it could come off." He already had the brace on. His girl had insisted they get it right away. He didn't argue. "Send the plane to pick us up tomorrow." That would give them time to get settled before the service.

"Is she ready to come home?" Sonny wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, she misses Port Charles. We both do." Jason told his friend. "I'm not taking her to the funeral."

"Good." Sonny approved of that decision. "She doesn't need to be around those vultures. There is already some curiosity about her."

"As long as everyone is respectful than there will be no problems." Jason was just looking for a reciprocation of the respect he extended. It was no less than he deserved. "I will not hesitate to make the point that she is off limits."

"I will fully back you." Sonny instantly responded. If it got to that point someone would die. Deservedly so. They didn't go around killing people indiscriminately. They did however protect family at all costs. "Before you guys come back we need to know something. You need to ask Liz."

"What's that?" Jason's instincts told him he wouldn't like this. Sonny wanted him to ask instead of personally calling which meant that Liz wouldn't like it either.

"Is she going back to work?" Sonny slowly asked. There was no reason Liz couldn't work, but everyone would feel better if she didn't. Or if she worked somewhere other than Kelly's. It was just too public.

"I'm not bringing that up." Jason wasn't stupid. He knew that was a fight waiting to happen.

"Jason." Sonny started.

"Nope. She's moving in with me Sonny. I'm not risking that because you want her to quit her job. You bring it up, or let Francis do it." Jason answered. "I'll buy Kelly's and fortify it before I ask her to give up her job. Is it even waiting for her?"

"Mike said it is if she still wants it." Sonny knew his dad had a soft spot for Liz. He thought of her like a granddaughter. "He knows she was helping us. He respects her loyalty."

"You scared to bring it up?" Jason taunted.

"Yes, I'm not stupid." Sonny replied laughing. "The new gallery owner stopped by, she was worried because she couldn't reach Liz."

"I will tell Elizabeth to call Alexis." Jason said looking in the window of one of the shops on Main Street. He was trying to find something nice for his girl.

"You know the new owner?" Sonny should have seen that coming.

"She's not the new owner, she always owned the place. She just let her sister run it. Kristina apparently had a disastrous affair with one of her clients out in New Mexico. Alexis thought she would do better here. That proved to not be the case." Jason filled Sonny in on what he knew. "Now Kristina is a buyer for both galleries concentrating on Europe."

"I got the impression that you hadn't met Alexis." Sonny said confused.

"I haven't. Elizabeth told me about her and I made some calls to confirm the story. Alexis is clean." Otherwise she'd already be gone. "Elizabeth really likes her. We will get around to the formal introductions before the opening." Jason knew everyone who came into regular contact with his girl.

"Okay then." Sonny would let Jason handle concerns in that area.

"Can you get a bed for me? I know I asked earlier but I have a specific one I need now." Mia mentioned it the other day when they talked about decorating. "Wyndhams has a dark wood, cherry I think, sleigh bed. It has a slated headboard. Comes in California King. I'd like it there before we get back."

Sonny made a note. "What color sheets?"

"Dark green, matching quilt." Jason knew Mia would like that. "Also open an account for Elizabeth, so she can go shop without me having to tag along." Jason's call waiting beeped. "I have to go." His girl was done.

"Tell Liz we said hi, and I'll send the plane." Sonny said ending the call. He shut down his computer and grabbed his coat. He could send a runner to make the purchase but he wanted to get out of the office. While he was out he'd pick up a house warming present for the new couple. Something sure to irritate Jason, he thought with an evil grin.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Jason asked as he stood up from the bench he was waiting on. Mia's eyes were red and he knew she'd been crying.

"I'm good." She said giving him a smile. He would worry. The tears were ones of joy. "I'm happy."

"Alright." He remember his mother, sister, and grandmother all saying they were crying because they were happy. It wasn't a concept that he understood. He did know enough not to ask for an explanation. It wouldn't help matters. "Sonny is sending the plane tomorrow."

"I'm ready to go home." She would miss their time here but it was time to get back to real life.

"Want to go souvenir shopping?" Jason offered. He hadn't found anything he liked earlier.

"I have two souvenirs." Elizabeth said taking his hand as they walked to the car. "You and the necklace you gave me." She didn't need anything else.

"You want to pick up anything for the house?" He asked her.

"Jason, why are you offering to shop?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend.

"Because I want to be on your good side when we go home." Jason grinned. He couldn't let her be blindsided.

"Why?" Elizabeth stopped and faced him fully.

"Sonny wants you to quit your job at Kelly's." Jason very happily threw his friend under the bus.

"How do you feel about the topic?" Elizabeth asked trying to stay calm. Sonny had mentioned his displeasure with her job before.

"I'd like you somewhere safer, but Kelly's makes you happy." Jason got that. He liked being Sonny's enforcer, and he liked the job he had at the garage when he first joined the organization. Now he owned it. Getting motor oil under his fingernails was relaxing. "I can offer you something else. I mean you don't have to work." He saw her getting ready to respond. "But I know you want to." He said quickly. "If you take my job than the one at Kelly's can go to a student who really needs it." He tried appealing to her big heart. "Plus my job leaves you free in the evenings and weekends to paint or hang out with me."

"What is the job?" Elizabeth would hear him out.

"I need someone to run the garage's office. Filing, keeping the books, making appointments, and dealing with the customers. Logan is a great mechanic, but he sucks at everything else." Jason shrugged. "Now that we are doing custom bike work our base is growing and I need someone I can count on."

"You'll pay me what you would pay anyone else?" She didn't want special treatment. The hours would be better and Jason would worry less if she was around their guys.

"And I'll expect you to follow all the rules, like being on time." Jason ran a tight shop just because Elizabeth was his girlfriend didn't mean she could get away with bad behavior. "Johnny is the manager, so technically you'd be working for him." Although Johnny spent most of his time away from the shop so Logan ran it.

"I will talk to Johnny when I get home." That was as far as she was willing to go at the moment. "Let's get home I need to call Georgie and see what is happening there."

"And then we can celebrate." Jason was getting hard just thinking about it.

"Then we can celebrate." She said on a soft whisper stealing a kiss as she got in the car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 32

"Hi Georgie." Elizabeth decided to call from the car. That way they wouldn't be distracted when they got home.

"Hey." Georgie was smiling wide. "I'm packing as we talk. Alan Quartermaine himself called me to apologize. He said he would look into what happened. How on earth did you pull that off?" She didn't really care, she was happy to be going to Port Charles. It was clearly somewhere her aunt didn't have the power she thought she did.

"My boyfriend is Alan's youngest son." Elizabeth grinned as she answered. "So he called and asked for help."

"Talk about friends in high places. I thought Jason's last name was Morgan." Georgie asked sitting for a minute.

"Long story for a sleep over." Elizabeth didn't have the time now. "I got you an apartment if you want it."

"Wow, you are really looking out for me." Georgie liked that. It was good to have family that did something for you because they loved you.

"Family is everything." Funny how Elizabeth had to move away from home to really learn what family meant. It made her more determined to try to stay close to Sarah and Steven.

"Where is the apartment?" Georgie thought it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"The Harbor View Towers. You'll be safe there." Elizabeth needed to know her cousin was protected as much as possible. Sonny would make sure everyone knew that Jason's girlfriend's cousin was to be left alone.

"I had that on my original list but I crossed it off because you were moving in. What happened?" Georgie asked trying to remember what she read about the building online.

"I'm moving in with Jason instead." Elizabeth knew Georgie would be supportive.

"I'm checking him out when I get there. You know that right?" She wouldn't let the 'alleged mobster' hurt her cousin. He would get the same grilling as anyone else.

"I know." Elizabeth smiled as they pulled into the garage. "I'll be back in Port Charles sometime soon and will call with the new number. If you want you can crash with us until you get furniture." Elizabeth offered.

"Nope. My favorite cousin who has fabulous taste is going to take the credit card number I give her and shop for me." Georgie said laughing. Her roommate had purchased the furniture she was using now, saying she could charge more rent for a furnished room. Since shipping was a hassle Georgie agreed. "Because she loves me and knows I have the design sense of a turnip."

"Yes she will, because that statement is so very true." Elizabeth had been helping Georgie dress for years. Usually via email. Her cousin would send pictures and Elizabeth would approve or veto the choices. "I shudder to think what you have been wearing for the last four years."

"There are no pictures. I made sure." Georgie said looking down at her ripped jeans and orange shirt. Even though Elizabeth told her never to wear orange. "Let me get back to packing, I have class in a bit. I'll see you in a few weeks. I love you Liz."

"I love you too Georgie." Elizabeth said ending the call. She got out of the car and Jason did too. "You didn't have to wait." They had pulled in a few minutes ago.

"I like listening to you laugh." Jason said linking their fingers.

"How are we getting furniture?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend.

"Sonny set up an account for you at Wyndhams." Jason answered locking up the house. They would be distracted for the next little while so he wanted the house secure.

"If I go online and pick stuff can someone go get it?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Yeah. Smart, it will be waiting when we get home. I'll have the guys come over and help me place everything." Jason walked over to where she was standing. "You can do that later." He said kissing her neck.

"Much later." She agreed already feeling her body responding. "Can we go to bed now?"

"The couch is right there." Jason said backing her up.

"I'd be more comfortable in the bedroom." She said looking down and chewing her lower lip.

"Hey." He said softly. "What's wrong?" He could feel her pulling in. "Is it too soon after your meeting? We can wait." He never wanted her to feel pressured.

"There are a lot of windows out here." Elizabeth pointed to the floor to ceiling glass.

"Yeah, sorry. I got carried away." The windows were treated so that you couldn't see in, but it would make her feel exposed and the bedroom was not that far away.

"I kinda made you lose your mind, huh?" She liked the thought of that.

"I can't think about anything but you when we are together." Jason admitted. "I think you have bewitched me." He said looking into her eyes.

Elizabeth couldn't help but blush. She had no idea that Jason was so seductive. Inside of trying to give him words that just wouldn't come she leaned up and kissed him. "Come to bed with me." She whispered against his lips.

Jason picked her up and carried her into their room. He kicked the door closed. From his pocket he took out his cell phone and turned it off before putting it on the nightstand. His shirt went next as he kicked off his shoes. On the bed she was simply watching him strip and that really made him hot. "You look good on my bed." She blushed and he groaned. "You are gonna kill me Mia, you know that?" He asked her. She was the perfect mix of sexiness and shyness.

"Hopefully not anytime soon. I'm not done with you yet." She told him. "Maybe in about a year or two I'll have had my fill." He pouted which made her laugh. "Three or four years." She tried and he stuck his lip out further which made her laugh harder.

"I was thinking maybe thirty or forty years with an option to renew." Jason said kicking off his pants and walking over to the bed. He held out his hand and she let him help her up. "Turn around." He told her. When she did he unzipped her dress and pushed the material off her shoulders. "Shorts."

"They are called cheeky panties." Elizabeth liked them because they were comfortable and didn't show panty lines. They were still white cotton though.

"Interesting." Jason grinned. He was in favor of anything that showed off her butt. But right now they were in the way. "They need to go." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him and he felt his knees go weak.

"You can help me with that right?" She asked him.

"Baby, I am definitely the man for that job." Jason said letting his fingers just caress her skin above the waistband. Leaning down he kissed her softly. "Get on the bed." He told her in a husky whisper. When she did he followed. "I get to be on top this time." He said grinning at her.

"Good, last time you made me do all the work." She said letting her hands run down his back. "I would like to lie here and be pleasured." She purred.

"Yes ma'am." Jason said dipping his head and taking her mouth again. He let his hands drift down her body until they were framing her hips. Pulling her tighter to him he rocked against her making them both moan. She began to rock faster and he followed her lead. Jerking his head back he sucked in some air and watched as she came apart beneath him.

"Yes." Elizabeth hissed as she shattered. God did that feel good. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Jason's were now a darker blue.

"I have to be inside you." Patience and control simply didn't exist when they came together like this. He wanted to prove to her that he could go slowly but she shredded his ability to do that.

"Yes please." She hummed. "I want you inside me. Just you and me and nothing in between."

Jason pushed up and stripped off his underwear while she removed her panties and bra. "Leave the necklace on. I want to make love to you while you wear it.

She smiled and did as he requested. Lying back the pendant landed in the valley of her breast. She felt decadent wearing it while otherwise naked. She felt scorched as his eyes moved from the top of her head to her toes.

Coming back he fit himself into the cradle of her hips and rubbed against her. Shifting his hips he placed his hardness at the opening to her body. "Ready for me?" She was really wet so he already had his answer.

"Now, please." She purred and then moaned as he stretched her. "I can feel you."

"You're so hot." Jason groaned loving the tight fit. He'd never had sex without a condom before, and this felt amazing. "This will be fast." He warned.

"Good otherwise you will be left behind." She could already feel another orgasm building. He rocked slow just enjoying how she held him. "Harder." Elizabeth demanded lifting her hips.

This felt better than anything had a right too. She was hot and wet around him and Jason was seriously worried he was going to come before she did. He had no idea how much sensation the latex dulled. Reaching down he touched the bundle of nerves that controlled her pleasure as he thrust deeper inside her body. "Come for me Mia." Jason growled.

"Jason!" She screamed his name as the pleasure rolled through her. She managed to barely get her eyes open in time to see Jason come as well.

"Elizabeth." Jason groaned as he exploded inside her. She was gripping him impossibly tight and he shuddered in pleasure. Bracing his weight on one arm he managed to keep from falling on top of her. When he was sure he was in control he pulled from her body and slumped beside her on the bed. "Wow." They were both breathing hard. "You okay?"

"You always ask me that. How come?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I'm a good bit bigger than you. I'm not saying you are weak, but it would be easy for me to hurt you. I don't want that to happen. If it does then I will need to make sure it doesn't happen again." Jason urged her close and when she cuddled into him he sighed in happiness. Her skin against his just felt so good.

"Thank you." Elizabeth hummed feeling sated. "I will miss this when we go home."

"We will come back." Jason promised.

"I know." Elizabeth said feeling drowsy. "It's just when we go home real life will keep us apart for hours at a time. I'm going to miss having someone to boss around." She laughed softly.

"You can boss around the guys at the garage." Jason said rubbing her back. She was drifting off and honestly so was he.

"Mmm-hmm." She said slipping into sleep. "They won't know what hit them." She murmured.

"No they won't." Jason said softly. When her breathing evened out. He wrapped them both in the blanket and napped alongside her.

* * *

When the sun went down Jason told Elizabeth he had a surprise for her. Earlier in the day, after lunch, he had disappeared down the beach for a bit. He told her to order the furniture while he was gone. Now he was ready to show her what he had been up to. "Grab us a blanket." Jason instructed while he grabbed the cloth sack he had packed and the large thermos. "Ready?"

"I am." Elizabeth had a hard time not going out onto the deck to watch him earlier, now she was pretty much vibrating with curiosity.

"It's not far." Jason said as he took her to the prepared site. He was being careful in the sand not wanting to hurt himself.

A few minutes after leaving the house they came to the spot. "A fire pit!" Elizabeth exclaimed delighted. "Are we going to roast marshmallows?"

"Yup. I thought about doing hot dogs too, but I figured we should have something healthy for dinner before we load up on sugar." Jason grinned. "I haven't done this that I can remember so you'll have to give me some pointers." He didn't think it was hard but he liked how she fussed over him.

"You just place yourself in my capable hands. I am a master at this. We used to do this at home all the time." Elizabeth spread out the blanket. "My folks worked a lot and it was just us kids. We would have friends over and turn on the fire pit."

"Turn on?" Jason said putting the wood he had gathered earlier in the rock lined depression.

"My parent's didn't do roughing it." Elizabeth explained. "Everything in the backyard was either gas, like the fire pit and the grill, or heated like the pool.

"So you never went camping?" Jason had been several times. Cody and Milo both liked to go. He found it very relaxing.

"Not with them. I can't imagine my stepmother out in the woods. Actually I can." Elizabeth said laughing. "It's not a pretty image."

"I can take you." Jason offered. "Cody owns a cabin or we could pitch a tent." Honestly if they went he'd want to use the cabin, it was more secure. Her safety had to be a priority in whatever they did.

"We have spent the last month on the island I don't think Sonny is going to extend you more vacation time." Elizabeth said sitting down, Jason joined her sitting behind her so that she was between his legs.

"Sonny already knows that I will be taking time off to spend with you. As long as things are quiet he won't care." Jason handed Mia some marshmallows and a long skewer. "Now what do I do?"

She knew he could figure this out on his own, but played along. "Place your marshmallow on the end of your skewer, make sure it's not hanging off or that part will fall into the fire. Then you place it over the flames. I like to go near the edge because you don't want to char the marshmallow, you want it golden brown and gooey." She smiled at him over her shoulder. He looked good in the firelight. Turning back she saw the treat was ready. "Are we making s'mores?"

"Of course, everything is better with chocolate." Jason grinned as he handed over the graham cracker and chocolate. It was the philosophy his girl lived by.

Elizabeth slide the softened marshmallow onto the cracker. "Now give it a few seconds so the heat starts to melt the chocolate." When it was ready she took a bite. "Hmmm." She closed her eyes and savored the sweetness. "Want some?"

Jason reached out and grabbed her hand. Some of the marshmallow and chocolate had gotten on her fingers. With his eyes on hers he sucked the sticky digits into his mouth. "Delicious." He said giving her a sinful grin. When her hand was clean he lifted the other one and took a bite of the camping staple. "That's good, but it tasted better on you."

"You are so naughty." She said blushing just a bit.

"And all yours." He said dropping her a wink. "Let's make another one." He said holding up a marshmallow.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 33

She woke up first cuddled up under Jason's chin. They were touching down the lengths of their body and completely naked. Somehow when they spent time together her clothes kept disappearing. It was a great problem to have because he seemed to have the same issue.

Letting her hand gently slide down his body she gripped his hard cock. That was what woke her up, him poking her in the belly. She couldn't resist touching him and honestly she didn't have to. Slowly she stroked watching him the entire time. He moaned low in his chest but his eyes were still closed and she knew from how relaxed he was against her that he was still sleeping but that wasn't going to last long. "Mia." He moaned starting to tremble with the rising pleasure.

"Feel good?" She whispered just enjoying knowing she could make him feel so much.

"Shit, baby." His eyes fluttered open as he started breathing hard. He kept his eyes on hers trying to keep from coming too soon. "Let go." He didn't want to come without her.

"Let me do this for you." Elizabeth said placing butterfly kisses across his collarbone.

"Elizabeth." Jason couldn't seem to find the strength to make her stop. He really wanted them to start the morning off making love to each other instead of him being selfish and letting her make him feel so good. Her mouth found his and he simply ravished her lips.

She pulled back and watched his face as she stroked faster. He was shaking harder now and he rested his forehead on hers as his eyes drifted close. "Open your eyes Jason, let me see you shatter." She whispered holding him tighter. He did as she requested and his normally bright blue eyes were darker as he gave himself over to the pleasure.

His hips pumped in time with her hand and with a deep groan he stopped fighting his release. Unable to say anything he just held her as tight as his trembling arms would allow. "That was amazing."

"For me too." She liked waking him up like that. Who could have a bad day now? "Stay put." She went into the bathroom and came out with a warm cloth. They both got cleaned up and she gave him a soft kiss. "Good morning."

"Morning." He was letting his hands roam. She had put on his shirt to run into the bathroom. It wasn't really a modesty issue, it was still dark out so he couldn't see much, but a matter of her getting cold easy. "You left my shirt on." He observed.

"I figured you would be going back to sleep. It's early still." Later today they were going home and she wanted him to have great memories of this day.

"If it's early there is plenty of time to sleep." Like on the plane ride home. "Lose the shirt Webber." He growled kissing her neck.

"I can't." She tilted her head back. "You're in the way."

Jason moved back and pushed the fabric up. She sat up to pull it over her head and as soon as her breasts came into view he latched onto one. Her fingers tightened in his short hair as he sucked the tip until it hardened. Satisfied he moved to the other waiting mound. Her breast were very sensitive and he used that to his advantage. Sucking until she was arching beneath him.

When he released her he starting kissing a path down her stomach, only to have her stop him again. So he reversed course until his mouth was hovering over hers. "Why did you stop me?" He asked as his fingers drifted down her body. When her legs opened he stroked her wet center.

"Make me come." Elizabeth needed the release.

"Answer my question." Jason could see it on her face that she was close to climaxing. It wouldn't take much to push her over. Just a little more pressure would do it.

"Jason." She said frustrated.

"Why won't you let me go down on you?" Jason was curious.

"Please." She begged, they could talk later.

Jason covered her mouth with his and twisted his wrist. Sliding two fingers inside her he found her g-spot and stroked. Elizabeth tilted her head back and shouted out her pleasure. Watching her come had him hard again. He rolled her to her side and spooned up behind her. Lifting her leg over his he slid inside her still pulsing channel. His fingers found her center again and he stroked as he rocked inside her.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said panting. It was almost more than she could stand. The pleasure he gave her was greater than any she had previously known. The emotional connection they shared made the physical joining so much deeper than just his body inside hers. She knew he felt it too and that was what made what they shared so amazing.

Jason kissed her shoulder and the sensitive spot behind her ear as he stroked harder. He was holding her tight to him and still wanted to get closer. He could feel the energy between them deepen and knew that it would never be like this with any other woman. Elizabeth was his, put on this earth just for him. It was the most precious gift he'd ever been given and he was going to work every day to be worthy of her. Of this. His release took him by surprise and had him crying out.

Feeling him come deep inside her pushed Elizabeth over the edge. She was gasping for breath as she came hard. Her eyes filled with tears and she was powerless to keep them from spilling down her cheeks. She could feel what they made together moving through every part of her being. He was inside her on more than just a physical level. Jason's arm was around her torso and her hand found his gripping it tight. She bit her lower lip trying to keep him from realizing she was crying.

"It's okay." Jason whispered in a voice that wasn't quite steady. He could feel her shaking and knew she was crying. Honestly his eyes were stinging too. With his free hand he stroked her soft skin trying to help her level out. Gently he separated them and helped her turn so that they were facing one another. "Are you alright?"

Silently she shook her head. She wasn't going to be alright anytime soon.

"Me either." Jason admitted. "That was…" He just didn't have the words.

Silently they lay there as the sun came up just looking into one another's eyes. Both realizing that their entire realities had shifted. From this moment on nothing was ever going to be the same. And they weren't ever going to let go.

* * *

She showered first and then he took his turn. When he came out she was waiting on the bed. "Hi." She was surprised that his being out of her sight left her feeling a bit vulnerable.

"Hey." He hadn't liked closing the door behind him to get clean. He felt like he was shutting her out. Joining her on the bed he gently kissed her and pushed her back so that he was laying half over her. Looking at her face he took every inch of her in.

"Do I need to start packing?" She didn't want to move. If he said yes she would have to go upstairs and that was too far away.

"Not for a while yet." Jason said linking their fingers. He smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"

"No." She answered just enjoying lying here and looking up at him. "I feel different."

"Me too." Jason told her. "But not bad."

"No, not bad." Elizabeth was struggling to put her emotions into coherent words.

For once Jason beat her too it. "Complete." It just popped into his head. "I feel complete."

With a soft sigh Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and let the word resonant inside her. He was right. "Complete." She said giving him a soft smile. For some reason the tears came again. She was not a crier by nature so it was kind of baffling.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason said softly. That was what this was. It wasn't a feeling he'd ever had and honestly after his accident he wasn't sure it was something he could feel. He thought he felt love for his grandmother. Being with her left him feeling peaceful. This however was completely different from that. He did get peace from being with Elizabeth, but it was rolled in with joy and excitement and fear. It also felt right.

"I love you too Jason." How could she not? From their first meeting he'd gotten her in a way no one else had. He didn't ever pressure her to be anything else than just herself. This morning wasn't the first time she'd felt like this when they were together. It was however the first time she didn't run from it. Normally she pushed it aside because it was a very scary thing handing your heart over to someone else. However this morning she was so open and accepting of what they shared that there was no way she could hide anymore. This was just where she belonged. With Jason.

"Say it again." Jason said smiling. He just needed to hear it once more.

"I love you Jason." She said smiling and eyes sparkling with happiness.

He wanted to run down the beach screaming at the top of his lungs that she loved him. That Elizabeth Webber loved him. "I love you too Mia." He was also starting to grin and when she blushed that grin turned to a groan. "Will you spend the day with me?"

"In bed?" She guessed.

"No." Jason pretended to be affronted. Honestly he didn't think he could take another round of love making right now. He'd end up crying like a baby. They needed a little time to let this settle. "On the beach, with you in that bikini."

"I have another one." She told him. "It's green and white gingham."

"I have no idea what gingham is but I want to see it." Jason said feeling really happy. "You never answered my question." She blushed bright red letting him know she knew what he was talking about. "Why won't you let me do that for you?"

"No one ever has." She admitted.

"Have you ever…?" He let his question trail off.

"No." Elizabeth looked up from her lashes to see if he was disappointed. He didn't seem to be.

"Can I ask why not?" Jason was thrilled that he was going to be the first to do that for her. He didn't hold the fact that she wasn't a virgin against her. With his past he had no right to. Still there was something about being the first to show her that particular pleasure that made his less than civilized inner beast really happy. Of course she had to agree first.

"It just seems really intimate. Like something you shouldn't share with just anyone." Elizabeth explained. "One of the boyfriends I had who cheated on me said the other girl was willing to blow him. He said if I had done that he would have stayed faithful."

"He was an idiot. Are you upset that I've done that with other people?" Jason was a little nervous waiting for her response.

"No. That is my belief not yours." Elizabeth told him. "I'd like to share that with you."

"Then why did you stop me?" Jason was confused.

"Because I was embarrassed that I didn't have any experience. I figured once you got started you would know." Elizabeth was turning red again.

Jason bit the inside of his check to keep from laughing. "I would have known if you decided to reciprocate." Just thinking about her lips wrapped around his cock was making him hard. "But I wouldn't hold that against you or laugh at you." Jason promised.

"I know." Elizabeth rolled so that her face was hidden against his shoulder. "Maybe for our first time at home we could try."

"Whatever you feel comfortable with. There's no rush baby." Jason assured her while rubbing her back. "You don't ever need to be ashamed to talk to me about anything."

"I know." Elizabeth assured him. "Teenage boys don't really want to talk about sex. They just want to do it." She knew he didn't remember those years.

"I like doing it too." He whispered in her ear and then laughed when she swatted him. "But I know that talking is important too." His grandmother had been the first one to help him understand why it was important to talk. "When we go home I'd like to take you to the mansion for dinner."

"I've already met your parents." She said coming out of hiding.

"Not as my girlfriend. I'm not going to hide this." Jason told her.

"Me either." Elizabeth promised him. "I'd love to go to dinner. Maybe we can even have them over to our house."

"One step at a time." He said laughing. "What is the scar over your belly button?" Since they were talking.

"I got a piercing when I was sixteen. I had it for six months and when Anne found out she made me remove it." Elizabeth shrugged. "It left a small scar. I went with Sarah to get it done."

"Sarah got to keep her piercing?" Jason guessed.

Elizabeth just shrugged.

Jason shook his head. "Come on I'll make breakfast and then we'll put on our suits."

"Okay." Elizabeth said letting Jason led her out of the room.

* * *

It turned out that Jason was a big gingham fan. This bikini was a lot smaller than the first one and he was already making plans to put in a pool so she had a reason to wear it often. They swam and laughed and he chased her up and down the beach. They took another ATV ride, this time with him driving. It was a perfect way to end their time on the island.

After lunch she packed and they loaded up the SUV. Jason would leave it at the airport and someone would bring it back to the house. "I can't wait to see Sonny and the guys again. I need to call Alexis when we land." She had totally forgotten. "Did Sonny say what he thought of her?"

"No." Jason hadn't even asked. "Why?" He thought he knew.

"I just think that they would make a nice couple." Elizabeth wasn't sure how to make that happen. Alexis was very much a home body and Sonny liked the social scene. That wasn't the only difference between the two. However Elizabeth suspected that those differences would be why they worked as a couple.

"I think you are right." Jason said and could tell that he surprised her. "Sonny needs someone stable and I'm worried he's been staying in too much." Jason liked that he could share this with Elizabeth. "Just don't push too hard." He warned.

"I know. He is stubborn and I suspect Alexis is too." Elizabeth said giving it some thought.

"Enough about that." Jason said unbuckling them both. "My lips are cold."

She laughed out loud. "That may be your worst line yet."

He wanted her to laugh. He pouted which made her laugh harder. "My suffering is not funny. Cold lips are the next scientific field of study." Jason assured her.

"Oh my poor baby." She said moving onto his lap. "I think you need some TLC." She said kissing under his jaw. "It's a good thing I'm so good at taking care of you." She said letting her lips lightly touch his before moving away. "You just sit still and let me take care of you." She whispered.

"I'm not sure I'll survive it." Jason was already feeling warmer.

"There's only one way to find out." Elizabeth said before slanting her mouth over his.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Let me know if you want to see the house.

* * *

Chapter 34

The guys were waiting at the airport. Elizabeth walked over and gave Sonny a big hug. "How is it that you spend a month on the island and you come back without a tan?" Sonny just didn't understand it. After two days he was darker. Liz was like his Nana, Mike's mom. She was Irish and never tanned. "I think there is something wrong with you and Johnny."

"We both wear sunblock." Elizabeth said looking Sonny over. There was something different about her friend. He seemed to be brighter somehow. She wondered if he had met someone.

"I wear sunblock too." Sonny looked at Francis and Jason, both who were sporting tans.

"Jason likes my pale skin." She told him with a smile.

"That's all that matters." Sonny said grinning. "Come on the limo is waiting. I'm cooking."

"We don't get hugs?" Francis said feigning hurt.

"She just saw you guys a few days ago." Sonny said just to be difficult.

"But we missed her." Johnny said holding out his arms.

Elizabeth laughed at her friend's melodramatics but gave them both a hug. Her bags were off loaded and placed in the trunk. The five paintings, which were wrapped in brown paper were loaded into the back of Max's SUV. "What's been going on since I left?" She wanted to get to the bottom of Sonny's glow.

"Not much." Francis filled her in. "We met the new gallery owner."

"Francis's girlfriend is moving to Port Charles." Johnny told Elizabeth and Jason.

"Why?" Jason asked speaking for the first time. He knew that Diane was a lawyer.

"I'm getting a new lawyer." Sonny told his enforcer. He saw the question come into the younger man's eyes. The fact that he hadn't mentioned to Jason that Harry was leaving meant something had happened.

"I think it's very progressive of you to hire a woman. I like Diane." Elizabeth had met her on several different occasions. The two women had hit it off which was a relief to Francis. "When is she coming?"

"Next week. I'm moving into penthouse four." Francis told his friends. Sonny had offered it to him this morning. If Liz had still been living in her studio he would have offered her the spare room. Diane had already said she wouldn't mind. He had shown her the neighborhood where the studio was located. She hadn't lived in Port Charles full time then and knew it was not an area that Elizabeth shouldn't be living in.

"You guys need to look up the definition of nothing." That was just like a guy. "Diane and I can shop for furniture. Or is she bringing her stuff?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Her stuff and tossing mine." Francis said laughing.

"Speaking of furniture." Sonny interjected. "Your things are at the house. I saw that you took my advice on the kitchen items." She had called and said Jason was setting up something for them to do and she was shopping for the house. When she asked about pots and such, he had told her what to buy. Only top of the line items that would last forever.

"Can you guys come over tomorrow to help me move the furniture?" Jason asked his friends.

"Sure we'll bring some of the other guys too." Johnny replied. The other guys meant Max, Milo, Marco, Ritchie, and Cody. "You can order pizza and beer."

"I'll be there, because I'm bringing my house warming gift and I'll cook. If you want pizza I'll make pizza." Sonny told them as they pulled into the garage at the Towers. Her luggage and paintings were transferred to Jason's SUV while the group headed to the elevators.

"Who is going to be my guard?" Elizabeth asked as they rode up to the penthouse.

"I am." Francis grinned and then frowned because she was frowning. "You don't like that?"

The guys were all looking at her. No one expected her to oppose the appointment. "Isn't that against the rules?" She asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Welcome back Liz." Milo was on Sonny's door.

"Thanks Milo, how is Sabrina?" Elizabeth liked Milo's girlfriend. She was quiet like him and they made a cute couple.

"Good, I'll tell her you asked about her." Milo liked Liz a lot.

"Tell her to call me." Elizabeth told the guard as she walked into Sonny's place.

"What rules are you talking about?" Jason asked picking up their conversation again.

"The one where if any of the guys gets married, is in a serious relationship, or has a child they are moved into a less dangerous position within the company. That is what you guys normally do. I know that doesn't apply to Jason but shouldn't it apply to Francis since his girlfriend is moving here to be with him." Elizabeth said sitting on the couch.

The guys all stood there looking at her. "We really should keep her from hanging around the guys so much." Johnny said shaking his head. She knew a lot about how they ran things.

"Well that is the normal procedure." Sonny confirmed. She had boxed them in. "But this situation is different."

"Why?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Because you're my girlfriend." He said smiling. He couldn't say that without smiling. "So you get the best."

"If Francis is going to take a bullet for a woman, it should be Diane. I appreciate you wanting the best for me, but it's because I'm your girlfriend that I shouldn't have any guy who has a family. I'm a bigger target now." She looked at the guys and none of them liked hearing that, even if it was true. "Beside Francis would be wasted on me."

"How do you figure that?" Johnny asked her. She had completely lost him with that statement.

"I won't need a guard most of the time." She said grinning.

"You won't?" Sonny asked the petite artist. "You planning on staying in the house all day, every day?" He wanted to know.

"No." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll be surrounded by the guys all day. Jason will probably take me to work each morning, and someone else can pick me up. On the occasions that I need to go somewhere without Jason you can assign me one of the guys."

"Back up, why will you be surrounded by the guys all day?" Francis wanted to know. He felt like he was missing something.

"I offered her a job." Jason filled in. Based on her reasoning she was right. Francis would be wasted on her.

"You did?" Sonny asked happy that he didn't need to bring it up.

"Johnny needs someone to handle the administrative side of the garage." Jason pointed out.

"I do." Johnny said grinning. "I didn't think you would be interested or I would have brought it up myself." He knew she could type and use a computer.

"Set up an interview for next week and I'll bring in my resume." She told her friend. "Before you argue Jason promised that I would be treated like any other employee, so that means background check and job interview." She was being difficult but how often was she in a position to make Johnny work.

"I hate giving interviews." Johnny told her.

"I know." She said laughing. "So about my guard and Frannie's new job?" She looked at Sonny. She wanted Francis safe, not just for Diane. She loved him like family and worrying about him and the other guys was hard on her nerves. If she could keep one of them out of the line of fire that would be great.

"I'd need to think about where to move him." Sonny said looking at Francis. "Is there anything you don't want to do?" Sonny asked the guard.

"I work for you Sonny. I'll work wherever you put me." Francis assured him.

"You should make him Diane's guard." Elizabeth suggested.

"That won't work." Jason said shaking his head. She kept them on their toes. He had no clue she knew about that rule. It wasn't even written down anywhere. "That would be like me guarding you."

She liked that idea very much, but she saw the downside. They would be too busy undressing each other with their eyes to be looking for danger. "Francis has a business degree." She pointed out. "Do you have a business he could run?"

Sonny had several businesses that Francis could run. He looked at his friend, he wasn't sure that any of them would keep the guard from getting bored.

"That still doesn't negate the fact that Liz needs a full time guard." Johnny pointed out. "Just because you are going to be working with a bunch of the guys all day doesn't mean someone shouldn't be looking out for you." With no one assigned it meant that if the guys left before she locked up it wouldn't be anyone's responsibility to see her home. They had a set routine for a reason.

"Logan is there every day." Sonny pointed out. "As the assistant manager he will work the same hours as Elizabeth." Logan was a senior guard and while he spent a good portion of his time at the garage he occasionally did other jobs for them.

"I don't know him well." Elizabeth said looking at her friends and boyfriend. Logan was one of the few senior guys she hadn't spent much time with.

"He's a good worker and very sharp." Logan was one of the guys they were looking at as possible future enforcers. Johnny could see the merit of that appointment. Logan reminded Johnny a bit of himself. The younger man was cocky, but he did have the skills to back that up. He wasn't much a people person though preferring to be a loner. Liz would blow that mindset out of the water. Suddenly Johnny was liking the idea a lot. "Jason?"

"It's fine." Jason had no problem with Logan. "He's kinda quiet though." He said smirking at his girlfriend. "You will not be able to get him to talk to you like the rest of the guys do."

"That's fine." Elizabeth shrugged. Marco was quiet by nature too and they got along great. "I'll meet him when I come in for my interview." She said with an evil grin directed at Johnny. "If you schedule it early enough I can start working the same day." She was going to get the job.

"Brat." Johnny muttered.

"So that just leaves Francis." Jason looked at his friend. "Would you like to run the coffee warehouse?" Which meant Francis would be in charge of all their incoming shipments, legal and illegal. Right now that job was done on a rotating basis with all the senior guys taking a turn. One guy doing it would add a layer of stability. Jason could make it a promotion complete with pay raise.

"I could do that." Francis actually enjoyed his shifts at the warehouse. It was challenge to make sure everything ran like clockwork. The crew there was already top notch so aside from the occasional raid by the PCPD things would run smoothly.

"Now that we have that settled. It's time to cook. You want to help?" Sonny asked Elizabeth.

"Sure." She said hopping up from the couch.

"While we are in the kitchen, you can tell me all about your time on the island." Sonny grinned at Jason. He was hoping to get a look at the necklace the younger man had purchased. Last year he had given his friend a lesson in jewelry and he wanted to see if Jason had paid attention.

* * *

They left a couple of hours after dinner was finished. When they passed through the electronic gate Jason got his first look at the house he had purchased. The large front lawn let him know he'd need to get a riding mower. Then he would need to learn how to use it, he thought grinning.

"I can't believe we are going to live here." Elizabeth said looking at the house with a bit of awe. She had been stunned when he told her what house he had purchased. "It doesn't really seem like something you would like."

"You like it, right?" Jason turned to her as he killed the engine.

"I love it. I've loved this house since I first saw it." Elizabeth looked at him. "Is that why you bought it?" She hadn't ever told him that she adored this house, but she did mention it to Sonny.

"Yes." Jason didn't see any reason to lie. "I can live anywhere. Jake's proved that. I want to live somewhere that you love."

She hadn't ever had anyone love her to this extent before. "I would have been happy at the Towers."

"I know." Jason leaned back in his seat. "You don't ask for things. Not from any of us." He said picking his words carefully. "I think you are afraid that we'll walk away and leave you alone. Because that is what almost everyone else in your life has done. Especially when you needed them the most. This house is my promise that I'm not going to do that. It's my way of showing you that what you want matters. Not what you need, you are strong enough to get that on your own. I'm here to give you what your heart wants."

"My heart wants you." She told him.

"You have me." Jason promised. "And you have this house."

Leaning closer she kissed him. "Thank you Jason."

"Tell me about the house. I mean the style." He said when she leaned back.

"Okay." Elizabeth said looking out the window. "Get out of the car."

Jason did, coming around to open her door. They stood in front of the car with her in his arms. "The style of the house is Queen Anne. It's English, named after the Baroque Queen. You can always tell that style because it has a central triangle pediment with dormered roofs." She pointed to the upper level front windows as she spoke.

"The color is okay?" The exterior was a pale grey with white framed windows and black roofs. He could have guys out here tomorrow if she didn't like it.

"The color is perfect." Elizabeth wouldn't change a thing. "I love the porches." One ran entire length of the east side of the house. The second was on the west front side and was partially recessed. "We will need rockers to sit on." In the autumn when the leaves changed it would be beautiful.

"We will have whatever you want." He promised her. Holding out his hand he took her to the front door. Opening it, he asked her to wait on the porch while he turned off the alarm. Coming back he swept her into his arms. "Welcome home Elizabeth." He kissed her then stepped inside.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 35

The main rooms downstairs were stuffed with furniture. The crew hadn't even attempted to guess where she wanted what. In the morning she'd have to do a walk through and start figuring out where they wanted things placed. Without a floor plan to look at she hadn't even done any mental decorating.

"What do you think so far?" Jason asked after setting her on her feet. He flipped the switch flooding the hall with light.

"The floors are beautiful." Elizabeth said looking down.

"And heated." Jason would have to read the instruction manual on how that worked.

"That will be helpful with heating costs." Elizabeth looked at the walls. "Did you paint?"

"No, why?" Jason wasn't confident enough to pick colors.

"The walls were recently painted. It's odd to paint walls any color but white when you are selling a house." She noted. "The color is wonderful though." A rich cream that would work well with any other color in the adjacent rooms.

Jason was still standing near the front door. "Would you like to walk through the rest of the downstairs?" As far as he was concerned that could wait until tomorrow. He wanted to check out the new bed.

"That can wait." Elizabeth said smiling at her sexy boyfriend. "I would like to see upstairs. Unless you want to see the kitchen first." The heat in his eyes said otherwise.

"I can wait." Jason could care less what the kitchen looked like at the moment.

"I'll race you." Elizabeth said dashing up the steps.

Jason followed and at the top picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "The house has five bedrooms." He told her as he walked down the hall. "There is also a completed attic with a full bathroom, which can be used as a bedroom." He was fairly certain that the room set further apart from the others was the master suite. Opening the door he saw the bed set up and grinned. Got it in one. "This is our room."

"Put me down so I can see." Elizabeth said squirming on his shoulder.

With a laugh he did. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely. Another room where we don't need to paint." Elizabeth said moving further into the space. The light green walls were the perfect color choice and the dark baseboards added an unexpected masculine touch bringing balance to the room. "That bed is really big. We'll have plenty of room to stretch out."

"Maybe I should have gotten something smaller." Jason said walking over to where she was standing. "I don't want you that far from me."

"I don't plan on being far from you so that is not a worry." She whispered as she put her arms around his neck. "Take me to bed Jason."

"I really love that we think alike." He said before kissing her until she was breathless. He pushed her jacket off and unbuttoned her blouse letting it fall to the floor as well. He had to pull his mouth from hers to get out of his t-shirt.

"You need to wear button down shirts more often." Elizabeth said planting a line of kisses across his chest. She unbuckled his belt and popped the snap on his jeans before bringing her mouth back to his.

"We could just stay naked. You don't need to work and Sonny can get another enforcer." Jason said between kisses. "I really like you naked." He opened her jeans and pushed the denim down. "Step out."

"I could just wear skirts." She panted as Jason's hands landed on her ass.

"With no panties. I like that idea." He said kneading her firm bottom.

Pushing his remaining clothing down she sank to her knees in front of him. "Tell me what to do." Elizabeth requested grabbing his hard shaft and stroking.

He remembered her saying she wanted to try this when they got home, but he didn't realize she expected him to talk her through it. She was pumping his cock in her tiny fist, he could barely remember his name. "Baby, whatever you do will be fine." He promised as his hips began to move. "Take me in your mouth." He begged.

"Okay." She said opening up and letting her lips slide down his engorged flesh. Bobbing her head she took him in and then let him slide out again. "Like that."

"Suck." He was starting to tremble.

"Okay." She took him in again and sucked letting her tongue swirl around the sensitive crown.

Jason put his fingers in her hair and tilted her head slightly so that she was hitting the right spot. "That's it." He panted trying to keep from coming. She was stripping him raw. "It's so good baby." His hand clinched and he pulled her hair slightly which made her moan. The vibrations almost did him in. "Stop." He said counting back from one hundred.

"You didn't like it?" She asked worried.

Looking at her swollen lips made him moan. "I couldn't take anymore." He said honestly. "It was too much." He had barely held off exploding. Kicking out of his pants he urged her up. "On the bed, let me love you." He needed to come back from the edge some.

Blushing slightly she did as he asked. Friends of hers had said this was amazing and that guys rarely did it for you. Jason seemed really eager to share this with her and she hoped he liked it. She hoped she liked it. Because the other things her friends said was that most guys weren't very good at it.

He could feel that she was nervous so he kissed her first. "Relax, if you don't like it we won't do it again." He promised.

"I trust you." She whispered.

"I know." He said kissing her softly again. From her mouth he kissed his way down her body until he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. The bed was the perfect height for this. "Lift up." He told her grasping the side of her panties and pulling them off.

Kissing her inner thighs he draped her legs over his shoulder before leaning in to kiss her. Gently and slowly he introduced her to the pleasures his mouth could bring her. He paid attention to the whimpers and moans that came from her mouth so that he could make sure she was still enjoying herself.

"Oh god Jason." She arched up as her fingers tightened in his short hair. This was incredible every single time he licked or sucked she could feel it in her entire body. Her toes were curling it felt so good. "Please." She begged moving her hips trying to get closer.

Jason held her down so that he could give her the release she needed. Concentrating on the hard bundle of nerves he sucked lightly before humming against her damp core. She screamed and he pushed two fingers inside her pulsing core making her scream again. He stayed with her until she slumped against the bed breathing hard. Gently he removed his fingers before coming over her again. "Okay?"

Her eyes were wide and shocked and the only thing she could do was nod. That was amazing. A-freaking-mazing.

"Need a minute?" He asked amused. He was glad she liked that because he wanted to do it again soon. She was sweet on his tongue and it was a flavor he could quickly become addicted to.

Reaching down she grab his rigid shaft and he hissed in pleasure. "Come inside me."

"It's going to be fast." He told her.

"Inside me Jason, I need you." She said urging him closer.

He lined them up and pushed deep. "This is where I belong." He told her before pumping hard and deep.

"Yes." Elizabeth cried out. She was sensitive from his treatment earlier and already she was on the edge of climaxing again. It was mind blowing how fast he could make her burn.

"Come for me. Let me feel it." Jason demanded.

"Jason!" Elizabeth cried out going over for the third time.

Watching her peak pushed him into his own release. He growled as a pleasure so sharp it bordered on pain rolled through him. This was making love at its purest. No other woman did this to him, or ever would. Only Elizabeth could make him feel so much. He slumped against her before rolling to his side.

"I'm okay." She said before he could ask.

"Good." He barely got it out. She shifted slightly and his arms tightened around her. "Don't move."

"I wasn't." She promised letting her heart rate return to normal.

"I love you baby." He whispered dropping a kiss to her temple.

"I love you too." She said closing her eyes and settling against him. She was home and it felt wonderful.

* * *

The next morning she got up first and showered before heading downstairs to unearth the coffeemaker. This wasn't your standard at home percolator. Nope this was professional grade coffee system. The thing came with a two hundred page manual. "Are you kidding me?" She asked no one in particular. "Looks like there isn't going to be any coffee this morning."

Going back into what would eventually be the dining room she went to the kitchen section. The guys hadn't just put the stuff down randomly after all. She located the electric kettle filled it with water and plugged it in. That was when it dawned on Elizabeth that she didn't have any teabags either. "Not our best planning." She said drumming her fingers on the counter.

The only reason she had on anything clean was because Jason had clothes in the house. His stuff from Jake's was already in the bedroom. Maybe she should call Kelly's and have something delivered.

"Why the frown?" Jason asked coming into the kitchen. He was in blue jeans with the top button open and nothing else.

"Morning." She had to smile at the picture he represented. His hair was still mussed which meant he hadn't showered yet. He looked yummy. "I was just realizing we don't have any caffeine in the house."

"I didn't order any groceries." He said rubbing his cheek. "I knew I forgot something." He looked at the clock and noted it was almost nine-thirty. He pulled out his cell phone. "When are you coming over?"

"We were just waiting to hear from you." Sonny replied. "I'll send breakfast now with Johnny. I'll be there in about an hour and the rest of the guys will show up shortly after that."

"Sounds good. How long?" Jason was thinking on how they could pass the time.

"Not long enough for what you have in mind." Sonny answered laughing. "He'll be there in about twenty minutes. Be dressed." He ended the call laughing.

"Sonny is sending breakfast." Jason looked at his girl standing in the kitchen of their house in just his t-shirt. "I'll go get your stuff from the car so you can get dressed." No one else was seeing her like that. "Sonny is going to bring you a check so that you can replace your clothes."

"He doesn't have to do that." Elizabeth protested, she knew her friend felt guilty for her losing her stuff.

"He isn't. The money comes from the Sorel family." Jason explained. "They need to make restitution for what Joe did. If they don't they lose face and the respect of the other families."

"I feel funny taking it." Elizabeth didn't blame the entire family for what one member did.

"You can refuse." Jason told her.

"Will it cause problems?" Elizabeth didn't want to make the situation worse.

"Not for us. It will hurt the standing of the Sorel family. Maximus is already upset with them for not reigning Joe in." Jason told her. "Your accepting the money will go a long way to making that situation better."

"How much is the check for?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No clue. Sonny would have handled all that." Jason knew it was going to be a good amount, which would make Elizabeth very uncomfortable. Knowing his girl she would not want to keep it. "Let me get your bag." He gave her a soft kiss before heading out to the car.

* * *

Both Johnny and Francis came with French toast for Liz and a carafe of coffee for the three of them. "This place is huge." Johnny said sipping the hot brew.

"It's nice though." Francis had been surprised that this was what Jason bought. "It's a hell of an improvement over Jake's."

"Which room is mine?" Johnny asked to be annoying.

"None." Jason said glaring at his friend.

"We will of course have a guest room." Elizabeth said elbowing Jason to get him to behave.

"Guest, not pest." Jason said grinning. "So you can't stay."

"I'm hurt." Johnny said making puppy dog eyes. "I even got you a housewarming present."

"You got us a gift?" Elizabeth said surprised. "You didn't have to do that."

Johnny actually blushed. "It's tradition. Francis got you something too."

"My gift is way classier than his." Francis said poking fun at Johnny. He had no idea what the Irishman had purchased. "You want them now or do you want to wait for Sonny?" Their boss was bringing a gift too. That was why he wasn't here now. He had to go pick it up.

"Now." Elizabeth said like it was a given. "Go get them." She commanded.

The two friends left and came back in short order. "Mine first." Johnny insisted. He handed it to Liz.

She opened the large box and looked at her friend with a smile. "Thank you Johnny. It's beautiful." She gently touched the soft linen.

"It's an Irish Chain quilt." Johnny told her. "I thought you would like it. It's made for a California king sized bed."

"Thank you. It will keep us warm." She came over and gave her friend a hug and kiss on the check.

Johnny grinned at Jason's glare.

"Now me." Francis would go before Jason killed Johnny.

"Thanks Frannie." Elizabeth opened this gift too. "Oh, it's beautiful." The vase was a deep red and would shine in the sun. She couldn't wait to fill it with flowers.

"It's from Murano." He had it shipped overnight.

"The same place as the glass Jason gave me." She said looking over at her boyfriend, who was smiling as well. She just bet he told Frannie where to go. Francis also got a hug and kiss. "Our home is blessed to have such lovely things and such wonderful friends to grace it."

Jason beamed with pride. His girl was amazing. He never knew what to say in situations like this. "Thanks guys." He added on. He was blessed to have her and he was going to make sure she knew it.

* * *

Thanks for the review!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 36

Once breakfast was done and the dishes cleaned Elizabeth started right in on the kitchen. It would be the easiest room to unpack with just the four of them. Plus with this stuff out of the way there was more room to move around in the dining room. Jason was put on dish duty. Unpacking the boxes with their everyday dishes and wiping them down before putting them in the cabinet Liz selected. She was wiping out the everyday glassware while Johnny and Francis brought in the country style table with matching chairs.

When the guy were done with that she had them wipe down the flatware. Jason's next job was tackling the coffee system. He didn't even bother with the manual because Sonny had the same machine in his penthouse. "Now all we need are some coffee beans." Jason was already wanting a cup.

"I'm sure someone will bring some." Francis knew the guys couldn't go all day without coffee.

Done with the glassware Elizabeth moved onto the pots and pans. "I need to order some window treatments. I was thinking blinds with curtains over."

"Wooden blinds." Jason didn't care what color, but those vinyl ones were ugly.

"That's fine." Elizabeth said giving him a grin. She liked that he was giving his opinion on how the house would look. "Do we have any tools? I'd like to have the picture I painted for the house hung."

"You painted us something?" Jason hadn't known that. "On the island?"

"Yes, it's the only thing I painted while we were down there that you haven't seen." It would go in the living room. The blue wasn't a good match with the green in the bedroom. "It's in the car."

"I'll go get it." Jason wanted to see it. He started walking out of the kitchen when the intercom buzzed. "Hello?"

"Let me in." Sonny was at the gate.

"Okay." If Jason had been in the living room he could use the television to see who was at the gate. The high tech security system was discreet and state of the art. The painting was going to have to wait. "I'll let Sonny in."

"Okay." Elizabeth frowned some because the only thing she had to offer him was water. They needed to go grocery shopping today. She expected that the guys would be frequent visitors. Which reminded her of the only thing she ordered that wasn't currently in the house. She needed to pull Sonny aside at some point and talk about having it delivered.

Jason came back carrying a large cooler and he put it on the counter. "Sonny brought some drinks. He wants you to make a list of groceries so we can send a runner to the store."

"Does he have anything else in the car?" Francis would go carry it in.

"No clue. He told me to come in saying he didn't want me to see the housewarming gift." Jason hadn't liked the gleam in his boss's eyes. Sonny could really get up to mischief when he set his mind to it.

"I'll go check." Johnny said heading out. In short order he was back with a cloth sack. "Coffee beans, milk, half and half, tea bags and hot chocolate mix." Johnny said as he unpacked the items.

"Great." Elizabeth put everything except one bag of the coffee beans away. Jason was already ripping it open. She climbed up onto the counter to get down the grinder that he put away earlier.

"One of us could have gotten it down." Francis said shaking his head.

"We will get a step ladder." Jason was also shaking his head.

Elizabeth stuck out her tongue as she took down four mugs.

"Where can I put this?" Sonny asked carrying a large box with a handle.

"On the table." Elizabeth wondered what it was.

"Welcome to your new home." He put the item down and opened his arms for a hug. "Be happy."

"We will." Elizabeth said squeezing her friend tight. "You are always welcome, you know that right?"

"I certainly do. I'll be over plenty." Sonny grinned. "Open your gift." He instructed.

"Okay." Elizabeth started removing the cloth covering while the guys all took a seat at the table. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed in pure joy as she looked inside. "Sonny, thank you." This housewarming gift was picked with her in mind.

"What is it?" Jason was at the far end of the table and the way Mia had unwrapped the gift he couldn't see inside the box.

Reaching inside Elizabeth carefully pulled out one of the two gifts Sonny had gotten her.

Instantly, as if shocked, Jason, Johnny, and Francis jumped up and moved away from the table. "What the hell is that?" Jason said glaring at Sonny. "You got her a rat?"

Sonny had expected Jason to not be happy, but even he hadn't expected the guys to jump from the table. If Liz let the animal go he was betting they would jump up on the chairs. "It's not a rat." Sonny said trying not to laugh.

"It has fur, beady eyes and tail. So yeah it is." Jason said looking at the thing with disgust. Pets were fine, but rodents were not pets.

"Seriously, what is that thing?" Johnny said in disgust. He was with Jason it looked like a giant mouse.

"It's a chinchilla." Elizabeth said before cooing to the small creature. "Sonny got me two. Both female right?" Otherwise they would eventually have more chinchillas.

"Two females, neither of which is pregnant." Sonny had gone to a reputable breeder.

"Don't they make coats out of those things?" Francis asked looking at Liz and Sonny like they were both crazy.

"Hush Francis." Elizabeth said pulling the soft ball of fur closer. "You'll scare it."

"I'll scare it. I don't think so." Francis scoffed. "Maybe you should put it away."

"Okay." Elizabeth put the chinchilla back and removed the other one. "They are adorable. I've always wanted one."

"I remember." Sonny said grinning. They were expensive to buy and there was no way Elizabeth could have kept one at her studio. Chinchillas are a very temperature sensitive creature and it would have gotten either too cold or hot at her former residence. "That's why I got you a pair."

Jason just narrowed his eyes as he looked at his boss. Sonny had gotten them to get back at him for last year's prank. Jason had taken the older man's BMW apart as a joke. Okay it was payback for a prank Sonny pulled making Jason think someone had stolen his bike.

"Jason, do you want to hold her?" Elizabeth was stroking the little critter. She stepped forward and her two friends and boyfriend all took a step back. "You aren't afraid of her are you?" Elizabeth asked chewing her lower lip. If Jason didn't like them, the chinchillas would have to go.

Jason shot Sonny another look, there was payback coming the older man's way. Looking back at his girl, Jason swallowed his revulsion. He wasn't scared, just disgusted. "No, I just need to get used to them. I'm not really a pet person." Not weird pets anyway.

"If you don't like them Jason say so. Sonny can take them back." Elizabeth said putting the chinchilla away.

He also remembered the conversation where Elizabeth talked about wanting a chinchilla. There was no way he was going to deny her what she wanted. Even if he was grossed out. "They can stay. Maybe you can keep them in your studio?" That way he wouldn't have to see them all the time. She would probably bring them out from time to time, they needed exercise right? Hopefully he wouldn't be home.

"You're sure?" Elizabeth asked one more time as she walked over and washed her hands. Keeping them in her studio shouldn't be a problem.

"I'm positive." Jason was already relaxing because she put them away.

"Man you must really love her. There is no way I'd have those things in my house." Johnny said shuddering.

"I gotta go with Johnny on this one." Francis said looking at Jason. "I have a strict no rat policy."

Elizabeth just glowered at the men and put her hands on her hips. "I think they are cute. Thank you again Sonny."

"You're welcome sweetheart. I have everything you will need in the car. The cage needs to be put together. I'm sure Jason won't mind doing that for you." Sonny said smiling wide and popping out his dimples. His enforcer was going to get him back, but this was worth it.

"I'll do that right now." Jason said walking around the island to avoid the box. The sooner those things were behind the bars of their cage the happier he would be.

"I'll help." Francis said wanting to get away from them.

"Me too." Johnny followed Jason out.

"With the three of them on it, in no time your new furry friends will be settled. What are you going to name them?" Sonny asked his young friend.

"I don't know." Elizabeth looked into the wooden box. "I have to see what their personalities are first. I need to get a book to make sure I'm taking care of them correctly."

"It's in with the stuff I got you." Sonny didn't want her to kill one or both of the pets. That would make her feel bad. "The box is good for transporting them so make sure you keep it."

"I will. Thank you again, Sonny." Elizabeth smiled wide at her friend.

"I just want you to be happy." He told her. Jason would do most of the work where that was concerned, the rest of them would pitch in when necessary. If they could irritate Jason along the way that would just be a bonus.

* * *

"You're seriously going to let her keep those things?" Johnny asked as they walked out of the house to unload Sonny's car.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Jason was a bit jealous that Sonny made her that happy. That was his job. But honestly he never would have bought those things. He was getting freaked out just thinking about them living in their house. "I can't tell her to get rid of them."

"Maybe they'll grow on you." Francis suggested.

"Not happening." Jason said frowning.

"You know why he did this." Johnny said to stir up trouble.

"As payback goes this is pretty good." Francis pointed out. "You will need to think long and hard to top it."

"As I recall, I didn't take that car apart by myself." Jason looked at his two friends.

"We were coerced." Johnny reminded him.

"Sonny won't care." Jason said smiling. "Best believe he has something in mind for the two of you as well." Which probably wasn't true. Jason had called in markers to get his friends to help. Sonny knew that. Jason just wanted to worry Francis and Johnny. Why be miserable alone? Plus them on constant alert was good payback for the island.

"Shit." Francis said shaking his head. "The only thing we know for sure is that it won't be work related." They didn't play in that area.

"You're girl is coming to town. She doesn't have any weird pets she wants does she?" Jason looked at Francis. "Sonny will get it as a welcome to Port Charles gift."

"This is why I'm glad I don't have a regular girl." Johnny looked at his friends. "Whatever he does will have to be done to me directly."

"That's better?" Francis asked grabbing a bag of volcanic dust. "What the hell is this for?"

"No clue." Jason said picking up the cage. It seemed really big for two small animals. He guessed they needed room to run around. "I'm going to have to read up on chinchillas." No way were they living here and he didn't know anything about them.

"Just hope that Sonny got the sex right." Johnny said grabbing a bag each of litter and bedding.

"Thanks, because I need that pinging around in my head." Jason said walking back into the house. Sonny was going to pay for this. Jason heard Elizabeth laughing in the kitchen and had to smile. That sound always lifted his mood. If he was in a good mood then he would be in the right frame of mind to plot his revenge.

* * *

Jason got the cage put together, after Elizabeth picked a room for her studio. It was on the first floor and in the back of the house. Since she would be in there most days painting Jason insisted she pick a large room. Right across the hall was another good sized room and he decided to make that his office. Yes it would put him near those furry things, but he would be near his girl too.

With everything assembled Elizabeth quickly read the section on housing and set up the space including food and water. She requested that the doors on the closet in the room be taken off and asked Jason to put the cage in the small space. There was enough room for her to store all their supplies on the shelves that lined one side. Then she carefully transferred her new pets from their travel crate to their living quarters.

"Why are they in the closet?" Johnny wanted to know.

"They need a darkish place out of direct sunlight. They also need somewhere not too loud. The wall behind their cage is thick enough to insulate them from the noise in the rest of the house." Elizabeth reviewed what she had read and nodded confident that she got it correct. "They are nocturnal for the most part so they need a calm environment so they can rest. Chinchillas are easily stressed." She told her friends.

"We can sound proof the room if that would help." Jason offered.

"Let's see how it goes first." Elizabeth didn't want to move the cage if she didn't have too. "Everyone else should be here shortly, so let's head back out front." She wanted to give her new friends a chance to settle. "I'll check on you guys later." She told them in a soft voice.

Jason glared at Sonny and the mob boss grinned back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

I don't speak Spanish. I used the Google translator app. So sorry in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 37

The guys arrived and got right to work. They split themselves into two teams. One to assemble furniture and another to set the rooms up. Elizabeth was in the living room telling the guys where everything went. While they were waiting for everyone to come over she had drawn a diagram of the rooms and already knew where each piece of furniture needed to be placed. Since the guys were nice enough to come over she didn't want to torture them.

Sonny stood in the doorway watching for a minute before tapping Jason on the shoulder and tilting his head toward the kitchen. "Since we have time I thought we could discuss a few things."

"Okay." Jason had a couple of questions.

"Harry is the one who told Sorel how important Elizabeth is to us." Sonny watched as various emotions flashed across the younger man's face.

"Is he dead?" Jason wanted to know.

"He's being held at warehouse ten. We figured you would want to deal with him." Sonny knew Harry's death would not be easy.

"Thank you." Jason took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I will handle that tonight." There was no point in delaying. "When does Diane start?"

"Monday." Sonny explained. "She is spending the first week setting up her new office, and will keep any of the staff that wants to stay on. She is also bringing some of her own people. I faxed her the most urgent items and she took care of them already." Sonny had asked around before approaching her. She was highly respected in and out of the courtroom.

"Okay." Jason had met Diane and liked her. She was smart and capable and he respected her a lot. "The funeral is this weekend?"

"Yes. Sorel's family has chosen to bury him here." Sonny told the younger man. Keeping him out of the family crypt was a sign that they did not approve of what he had done. "Faith is representing them."

Jason just nodded. He was not a fan of Faith Rosco. She reminded him of Carly. Both were pushy and scheming. Hopefully she would be returning to her home town when all this was done. "Anything else?"

"I have something I want you to think about." Sonny started slowly because Jason wasn't going to like it. "I want you to consider stepping down as my enforcer."

"Why?" Jason asked frowning. "Are you unhappy with how I do things?"

"Not in the least. You are good at your job Jason." Sonny assured his friend. "But we have a rule." He said grinning.

"You heard Elizabeth, she knows that rule doesn't apply to me." Jason argued. He liked his job.

"But it should. Jason I'm not strong enough to tell her I sent you out on a job and you got killed." Sonny said shaking his head. "I can't do that to her. You shouldn't want that for her."

"I don't." Jason said quickly. "That was why I didn't want you to tell her what happened to me. I don't want her to see that side of what we do. My stepping down doesn't change that I'm a target."

"No, it doesn't." Sonny agreed. "But it does decrease the likely hood of something happening to you. I am asking you to think about it."

"You're blackmailing me using Elizabeth." Jason called Sonny out.

"Yeah, I am." Sonny grinned not denying it. Jason had too much to offer the organization to stay in that position. "You will still be my second in command. I'll still need you to go out from time to time, but enforcing would fall to Johnny. He's ready."

"I know, I've worked with him. What happens when he gets a steady girl?" Jason wanted to know.

"Won't happen." Sonny said laughing. "He's allergic to commitment."

"You said the same thing about me." Jason stated.

"I knew this day was coming. Jason you've been in love with Liz almost from the moment you met her." Sonny teased. "That's why I had you start training Johnny. I couldn't say anything until you were ready." Sonny was a man who paid attention. He saw the signs pretty early and was just glad that the woman Jason gave his heart to was someone worthy of him.

"You think you are so smart." Jason said shaking his head.

"I am the boss." Sonny clapped his friend on the back. "You better ask my permission before you propose, and she better have a ring on her finger before she gets pregnant." Sonny was totally serious about both things.

"I need some time off in about three and half weeks. Assuming everything is quiet." Jason had been thinking about how to bring this up. He wouldn't betray Mia's trust, but at the same time Sonny had a right to know why he was taking off.

"She finally told you?" The older man asked. Jason just looked at him in shock. "I have her power of attorney, which means she trusts me. I'm guessing in the next few days she will transfer it to you." If she didn't bring it up Sonny would have to nudge her. Jason should be making those decisions for her.

"I'll need to switch mine too." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck. Right now Lila had it. "Why haven't you done anything?"

"She asked me not to." Sonny answered shrugging. He figured that she already knew this was something Jason would handle. "It's been hard. If things are quiet you can go." He was going to do everything he could to make sure Jason went on this trip. It was time this was handled. "I will give you all the information you need."

"You know where he is?" Jason shouldn't be surprised by that.

"I started looking right after she told me." Sonny admitted.

"Why did she tell you?" Jason asked his friend. Even factoring in the POA, this wasn't something Sonny necessarily needed to know.

"Ask her. Respect her decision if she doesn't want to tell you." Sonny requested. He suspected that she would tell him. They didn't keep secrets from one another.

"I won't force her Sonny." Jason promised. "So if Johnny gets a girl?" He tried again.

"After you revive me from fainting, then I'll promote Cody." Sonny said laughing. "You gonna pay me back for the chinchillas?"

"Yes." Jason said grinning. "I have to think of something good though."

"I look forward to it." Sonny said laughing.

"Hey." Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. "Sonny would you mind giving me your opinion on the furniture. If I ask Jason he will say its fine because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings." She said grinning at her boyfriend.

"I'm sure it is fine." Sonny said following her out. "Let's have a look."

* * *

Three hours later the house was totally put together. Elizabeth personally thanked everyone and made sure to write their names down. Tomorrow she would bake some brownies and box them up. Even Ritchie, who had annoyed her, was getting some which meant he was officially off the no-brownie list.

"I guess we'll get going now." Johnny said grinning. "Leave you to your suburban bliss."

"Don't tease." Elizabeth said jabbing her friend with her elbow. "I'm going to be the one laughing the loudest when some girl brings you down." She knew the comment was a poke at Jason.

"Won't happen." Johnny said grinning. "I'm too amazing not to share with the women of the world."

"Oh my god, your ego is massive." Elizabeth said laughing. "Get out."

Johnny gave her a kiss on the check. "Be happy kid. I'll see you on Sunday at brunch." He waved walking out the door.

"I'm heading out too." Francis stood up and stretched. "I need to call Diane. I wish you peace in your new home." He said giving her a hard hug.

"Thanks Frannie." Elizabeth said hugging him back. "You leaving too?" She asked Sonny.

"In a bit. I have something for you." Sonny waited until they were alone.

"If you give me another chinchilla Jason will hurt you." Elizabeth said looking at her boyfriend.

"No, but I may need him to protect me from you." Sonny grinned as he handed over the envelope.

Elizabeth opened it and simply stared at the check. "Five hundred thousand dollars? Are you kidding me? My studio and everything in it wasn't worth that much. I can't take this."

"I warned you." Jason said coming over and wrapping his arms around her.

"I have to pay taxes on this don't I?" That was another hassle she didn't need.

"I can get it for you in cash." Sonny offered.

"No, is there a fund for the other tenants?" Elizabeth wanted to know. The Red Cross normally set one up after events like this.

"Not that I'm aware of. I can find the other people from your building if you like." Sonny told her.

"Yes please. Ask the Sorel family to divide this up and make a check to each of them. I'm sure they could use the money." Elizabeth also needed to find Gia so she could hook her up with Johnny.

"You have to keep some. Even if it's just a token amount." Jason told his girlfriend.

"I don't need it. You have enough money to get me anything I want." Elizabeth said stating the obvious. Even though she didn't ask for things because she wasn't with Jason for his money.

"Then why are you working?" Sonny asked his friend.

"Do you want to be on the no brownie list?" Elizabeth threatened.

"I rescind my question." Sonny immediately backed up. Maybe after her show she'd quit. Which made him think of Alexis.

"Who is she?" Elizabeth saw the shift in Sonny. "You've been glowing since we got back. Who is she? I need to check her out and make sure she's good enough for you." She was happy Sonny met someone.

"I can't get anything past you." Sonny said shaking his head. "That's okay I kinda need your help with this one."

"You met someone?" Jason asked surprised.

"Alexis." Sonny admitted.

Elizabeth smiled wide. "Go to the farmer's market tomorrow." She told him. "Alexis goes on Thursdays. Bump into her and talk about squashes. She's a horrible cook." Elizabeth told him. "Offer her some advice because she's trying to get better."

"Really?" Sonny gave it some thought. "Thanks."

"Yup, I'll walk you to your car." Elizabeth still needed to talk to him.

"Let me grab our jackets." Jason said letting her go.

"You have to stay here." Elizabeth told him.

"Why?" Jason was immediately suspicious. She was up to something.

"Sonny is helping me with a surprise for you." Elizabeth told her boyfriend. She knew that would drive him crazy. "I'll be back." She gave Jason a quick kiss.

"You two look good together." Sonny said when she linked her arm with his. "It's coming tomorrow, so I'll call and send Jason on an errand."

"Thanks for setting that up for me." Elizabeth couldn't wait until Jason saw her surprise.

"It's what we do. Take care of each other. You have to take some of the money, and you have to keep it." She would try to donate it. By keeping the money she was saying the matter was settled. Giving all the money away would be seen in the same light as rejecting the check. "Fifty thousand will suffice. Don't argue. Pick a charity, and I will make a matching donation." He guessed Jason would too. Sonny grinned as they reached his car. "Te deseo alegria." I wish you joy, Sonny said kissing both her cheeks.

"Gracias, Sonny." Elizabeth replied.

"Stop kissing my girl." Jason yelled from the porch.

"Go in before I have to shoot him." Sonny laughed. He waited until she was on the porch before waving and getting in his car.

"I have to go out later." Jason said as he closed the door behind them.

"Okay. How much later?" Elizabeth wouldn't ask what he was doing.

"Close to midnight. You'll be okay here." Jason told her, which meant someone would be watching the house. "In the meantime we have a lot of rooms to christen." He said kissing the back of neck. "We need to get started on that."

"Okay, but only because it's bad luck not to." She said pushing up his shirt. "Let's start with the hallway."

"That's not room." He pointed out pulling the garment over his head.

"I don't care." She said pushing him to the floor.

* * *

"Hello Ric." Faith was sitting at an outdoor table at the Port Charles Grille. The outdoor heater chased away most of the chill in the air.

"Faith, you look lovely as always." The lawyer said taking a seat. "I wasn't aware you were back. Why on earth would you return to this back water town?"

"Unfinished business. Why are you here? Your father could have come." Faith sipped her Bloody Mary.

"I never miss an opportunity to annoy Sonny." Ric smiled showing perfectly even white teeth.

"That's a dangerous hobby." Faith said with a cold smile. "One I plan on encouraging."

"What else do you plan?" Ric wanted to know. He ordered a scotch neat when the waiter stopped by. "I assume you called me for a reason."

"I did." Faith had requested a corner table so they could talk. "I'm going to snatch Elizabeth Webber. When Sonny and Jason come to rescue her, I'm going to kill them and take the territory."

"I believe Joe tried that. It didn't work." Ric pointed out. "Do you think Maximus will just let you have the territory?"

"Joe's approach was all wrong. I won't make the same mistakes he did. As for Maximus, if I'm strong enough to take the territory I can keep it. You know that as well as I do." Faith knew the older man wouldn't stop her as long as there wasn't a drawn out war. She intended to do this in one stroke.

"Elizabeth will be well guarded." Ric sipped his drink. He hadn't seen her yet, but knew who she was. He knew everyone who interacted with Sonny. The Zacchara family had nothing on her in their files.

"I have a source within the organization. I intend to have all the information I need before I move. You irritating Sonny will be a great help." Faith could do this without Ric, but it would be easier with him. "I'm hoping to meet with my contact shortly after the funeral. The payout for you will be handsome."

"How much?" Ric wanted to know.

"I was thinking we could run the territory together." Faith offered.

"No way in hell." Ric smiled at the beautiful woman across the table. "I know you well Faith, you don't share. You'll poison my drink and take it all for yourself. Money will be just fine." Ric didn't think she was going to succeed so he wanted a guaranteed payday for distracting Sonny. "Twenty million."

"Done." That was pocket change. She knew what was in Joe's will. She was getting ten times that from her dead boyfriend. She could write him a check right now, if she intended to pay him the full amount which she didn't. "To profitable partnerships." Faith smiled. Ric was right once his part was done she'd be getting rid of him too.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 38

Jason drove his truck to the warehouse. Cody was waiting for him. "We have Harry in the back." The former solider told his boss. "He's not tied up because he has blood pressure issues and I didn't want to kill him before you got home."

"Thanks." Jason said as they walked through the building.

"Congrats on you and Liz. She's a real nice girl." Cody said grinning. He had been out to the house earlier to help with the furniture but the two men hadn't had a chance to talk.

"That she is." Jason grinned. "You should look into maybe getting a nice girl." He teased his friend.

"Not gonna happen. At least not before OB does." Cody answered chuckling. "Odds say he's the next one to go."

"Anyone surprised I'm settling down with Elizabeth?" Jason asked as they reached the back room. He wasn't playing house with Mia. This was the real deal, he was done and looking forward to them building a life.

"The only surprise was that it took you so long to give in." Cody said laughing harder. "At least we don't have to watch you moon over her anymore. I will miss that." The guard smirked.

"Ha, ha." Jason said without any real heat. He was too happy for that barb to sting. "Crew is arriving when?"

"They are already here, but you take as much time as you need." Cody told his boss.

"Tell them to get ready." Jason didn't plan on dawdling. His girl was waiting up for him. Opening the door he walked in and came face to face with the traitor who sold his girl out. "Hello Harry." The older man's clothes looked disheveled and his hair was standing up in spikes from running his fingers through it. However there were no visible marks on him.

"Jason." Harry's voice shook only the tiniest bit. The least he could do was meet his fate like a man. His bad choices were the reason he was going to die. He might as well own that.

"Why?" Jason wanted to know. This betrayal had to have crushed Sonny. Harry was a close friend and trusted advisor. That Sonny was allowing him to take care of this was a sign of how much he respected Jason.

"Does it matter?" Harry responded.

"Humor me." Jason was still standing by the door leaning on the knob.

"I like nice things." Harry answered looking Jason in the eye. "This was more money than I'd ever have a chance to spend in my lifetime, but I was going to try."

"Well, that isn't an issue anymore." Jason said removing his gun. "She brought you soup last winter when you got the flu." The enforcer said shaking his head. In this life you constantly saw the worst of people. Lifting the Beretta he shot Harry once in the thigh. The older man dropped and Jason took a seat in the lone chair in the room. He watched dispassionately as the lawyer bled out and when it was over walked from the room. With a nod to Cody he indicated that the crew could get started.

Jason swung by Sonny's to tell his boss the job was done and to grab a shower. He never wanted to go right from killing someone to Mia. She didn't need to smell the gunpowder on him. Because it was so late, they tabled any business discussions. Another way Jason's life was different. Normally they would sit up for hours going over what moves they wanted to make in the next few days. Now Sonny knew Jason wanted to get home. Hopefully this thing with Alexis would work out and Sonny wouldn't be so lonely.

* * *

Jason came in, locked up, and set the alarm. Gary had been on guard duty. He was sitting in his car in front of the house. The only thing he had to report was that Ms. Webber had come out and brought him a snack. The guys would be fighting to guard her if this continued. Jogging up the steps he walked into the empty bedroom. Kicking off his boots he got changed for bed and then headed downstairs. He knew where to find his girl.

Walking down the back hall he could already hear her new pets scurrying around and he tried his best not to be totally disgusted. Knocking on the door he smiled when she turned around. She must either be finishing or starting a new piece, otherwise she wouldn't have heard his tap.

"You're home." Elizabeth looked him over for injuries and when she didn't see any relaxed. "I wasn't sure what time to expect you." When he walked over she titled her head up to receive his kiss.

"This was a quick job." Jason said kissing her again. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, I was doing a sketch. My pencils called to me when I walked into the room." Elizabeth grinned up at him. "It's the pond in the back." They had gone exploring after they christened the hallway.

"Nice." Pencil was sometimes harder for him to see, since the colors could be subtle. This he had no problem with. "So the new studio works." He was worried that she might not be able to work with the move. Sometimes her muse got fussy.

"It does. I like it here, so do Cocoa and Mocha." Elizabeth grinned up at her boyfriend.

For the first time since walking in Jason looked over at the cage. Both critters were sitting there staring at him. It gave him the willies. "So you named them." Not that he would be talking to the rodents.

"I did." Elizabeth made kissing noises and the chinchillas chirped back.

"They make noise?" Jason had thought it couldn't get any creepier. Clearly he was wrong.

"They squeak or chirp when happy. When they are upset or scared they make a barking noise. I went on the computer to listen. They haven't made that sound so everything is good." She was going to do her best to make them happy. "It was sweet of Sonny to remember."

"Uh-huh." Jason took his girlfriend's hand and led her across the hall. If she wanted to go back to her art later that was fine, right now he wanted to talk to her. He couldn't do it with those black eyes staring at him. Did those things even blink? "In roughly three weeks I'll be out of town on business."

"I'll stay with my guard." She knew what that meant.

"Thank you." He sat in his office chair and positioned her on his lap. "Will you tell me why Sonny knows?"

"He didn't tell you?" Elizabeth wasn't angry that they talked to one another. She figured it would happen.

"No. He said to ask you and to respect your wishes if you didn't want to say anything." That was something Jason didn't need to be told.

"He hasn't known much longer than you. Only a few months." Elizabeth looked down at her hands before taking a deep breath. "When you went to South America I had a little bit of trouble."

"What kind?" Jason wondered why he hadn't heard about this. Even though they weren't dating at that time the guys knew to report any problems with Elizabeth.

"I asked Sonny not to say anything to you, and he was the only one who knew." Elizabeth wanted that clear. "If you are going to be angry, then it should be with me not him."

"I'm not angry Elizabeth." Jason told her.

"I had some more trouble with Ewan Keenan." Elizabeth wondered how long calm would last. "He decided that since some time had passed that he should try again to get my attention. Only this time he didn't call, he came back to Port Charles. He followed me home from Kelly's. Instead of going to the studio I went to the Towers and called upstairs. Sonny came down and took care of it. I was pretty much a wreck and the story came pouring out. He made me stay the night in your room. I had to beg him not to call you and tell you to come home. I knew what you were working on was important." Jason was merging the former Rivera territory into Sonny's holdings.

"Where was your guard?" Jason wanted to know. They had started walking her home by then.

"Mike came down and told me I could close up early because the weather was bad. I left before the guard arrived." Elizabeth peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He was frowning.

"Mia, you know better." Jason said breathing hard through his nose.

"It was really nasty out Jason and I was the only one out. Well me and Ewan." Elizabeth stopped realizing that didn't sound any better. "It won't happen again, believe me the lecture from Sonny was enough."

Jason just managed to stifle his chuckle. He'd seen Sonny is overprotective mode where Elizabeth was concerned. He would need to thank his friend and find out what he did to Keenan. "Sonny wants me to step down as his enforcer."

"Why?" Elizabeth knew she wasn't in trouble and relaxed against her boyfriend.

"Someone mentioned the rule." He said grinning down at her. "So he wants me to change roles. I may still need to go out of town or do some overnight work but no more enforcing. Would you like that?" He asked her.

"Jason." Elizabeth looked up but before she could get any further he kissed her.

"Yes or no." He knew she was about to say she would love him no matter what. He was grateful for that, but that wasn't what he wanted to know.

"Yes." Elizabeth would always be honest with him.

"Then tomorrow I will tell him I accept." Jason would do anything for her. Leaning in he kissed her letting his tongue mate with hers. He pulled back and kissed a path to the sensitive skin behind her ear. When she moaned he whispered. "What is my surprise?"

"I'm not telling." Elizabeth just barely got the words out. Something about his lips on that spot made her melt.

"I'm very good at getting information out of people." He let his lips drift down to her shoulder. "Tell me now and I'll go easy on you."

"You'll never break me." She said enjoying the game.

"We will see." Jason said placing his hand on ankle and placing her foot on the arm of his chair. Lightly he ran his fingers up the inside of her leg until he reached the top of her inner thigh. "Tell me." He said kissing her neck. She was in one of his t-shirts which gave him easy access to her center.

"No." She said squirming trying to get his hand to move higher.

Jason moved his hand back to her knee before stroking forward again. He stroked that baby soft skin over and over again but never touched her where she needed it most. Always stopping just shy of the goal. "I really want to know." He teased.

"Jason!" She said getting frustrated. "Touch me." She wasn't even going to pretend he wasn't making her hot. The calluses on his fingertips made her shiver.

"Tell me." He said in a voice that caressed her like black velvet.

"No." She said pushing his hand away and standing up. "You're being mean." She pouted. She would just go upstairs and take care of herself.

Before she could walk away he was up and had his arm around her waist holding her in place. "I'm sorry." Jason said grinning. His girl got mean if you held out on her. He knew she could feel how hard he was.

"Jason." She moaned pushing back against him. This ache was tormenting her.

"Put your hands on the desk." He instructed pushing down his sweats. When she did he lifted the hem of the shirt she was wearing and slid her panties over her hips. Reaching down he found her wet. "Ready baby?"

"Please Jason." Elizabeth moaned.

He placed the tip of his cock at her opening and gently pushed forward. "Let me know if this hurts." He said rocking inside her.

"It feels good." She felt full and the hair on his legs tickled some.

"It feels amazing." Jason said stroking faster. He loved any position that put him behind his girl. "Spread your legs wider." He wanted to push harder. She did and he slammed into her. "It's so good." He told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder for better leverage. He simply couldn't get deep enough inside her.

"OH!" Elizabeth screamed as she came.

She was moaning as she squeezed him tight and that was it. With a guttural moan Jason exploded inside her pushing roughly against her bottom. He put both his hands on the desk caging her in where she had collapsed. "Another room christened." He said breathing hard.

"That's our bedroom, the hall, and your office." Elizabeth was also breathing hard. "What room shall we do next?"

"I don't care." Jason said standing up and stepping back. He helped her straighten up before pulling up his clothes.

"Give me a minute, I don't think I can walk yet." She said laughing.

"I can carry you." Jason leaned down and kissed her before settling her in his arms.

Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder. "I got you a pool table." She murmured.

Jason stopped and looked down at her. "Really?" He loved to play pool.

"The empty front room is where it's going to go." She said looking up and seeing stunned pleasure on his face.

"Not in the basement?" Jason's home gym was already down there.

"I like watching you play. If the pool table is in there then I can watch you from the living room or the kitchen." That room had probably been an office or study. It was perfect for the new table. Elizabeth brought his head down for a sweet kiss. "I'm hoping you will play often and that you will have the guys over. This is our home and I want the things inside it to reflect that."

"Thank you." Jason said against her lips. Owning a pool table never even occurred to him. It wasn't something he saw in a lot of homes, especially not in one of the main rooms.

"Take me upstairs and thank me properly." She said in a husky whisper.

"I think that can be arranged." Jason said taking them upstairs to give his girl what she wanted.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 39

Sonny regularly went to the farmer's market. He liked cooking with fresh ingredients and liked to support the local economy. So the shopping trip wasn't unusual. He hit all his favorite stands, chatted with the owners while getting items for the next few days. All the while he kept his eyes peeled for Alexis. He was debating getting some kale when he saw her looking over the squash. He had to chuckle. 'How did she know?' He asked himself. Elizabeth had been right.

Not wasting the opportunity Sonny walked over. "Good morning." He said smiling.

"Mr. Corinthos." Alexis said with real pleasure. "Good morning."

"Sonny." He said taking her in. She was in jeans and a button down shirt. It was a good look on her. He was in a suit sans a tie, because from here he was going right to the office and his purchases would be taken to the penthouse. "Butternut squash."

"Yes." Alexis looked at the gourd with real fear. She had a recipe that she wanted to try, but her attempts at cooking never went well. "I've been trying to work up the nerve to buy one."

"They don't bite." Sonny chuckled, a peek in her cloth sack showed lots of fruit and several heads of lettuce. Nothing that needed to be cooked.

"No, but what I have been known to do in the kitchen might violate the Geneva code." Alexis said putting it back. "I'm not a good cook."

"They don't require much work. A little olive oil, some salt and pepper and into the oven." Sonny said as encouragement. "They practically prepare themselves."

"You cook?" Alexis asked surprised.

"I do. It relaxes me." Sonny told her. He reached over and grabbed the squash. "I'd be happy to show you." He offered, congratulating himself on how smoothly that was done.

Alexis swallowed hard and tried not to fidget. Men like Sonny intimidated her. Not that she would ever admit that. They dated confident women who turned heads when they walked into a room. All her life Alexis had battled crippling shyness and she tended to avoid attention. Her mother's celebrity had been hard on her while growing up. Her tendency to not be into the social scene was one of the reasons she was single. But Sonny drew her. "I don't have any olive oil." She told him. The look on his face made her chuckle. "Is it really that bad?"

"Well, no." Sonny said catching himself. "I just don't think I can survive without olive oil." He said laughing at that statement. "It's a staple."

"My main staple is microwave popcorn." Alexis told him.

"Okay, stop." Sonny said totally serious. "I may need to stage an intervention if you keep talking." That was just wrong. "I will get this." He held up the squash. "You can come to my house and I will show you how to cook it. Tonight at seven work for you?"

Alexis looked at Sonny like a deer caught in headlights. It took her a few minutes to get her brain functioning. "Should I bring wine?"

"How about I cover that?" Sonny offered. He was kind of afraid of what she was going to pick.

"Dessert?" Alexis said trying to keep her knees from buckling. She was pretty certain this was a date.

"I have some of Elizabeth's brownies." Sonny figured even if she was nervous that might get her to come. There was no way Liz hadn't taken the woman who showed her art some of the decadent squares.

"What kind?" Alexis loved Elizabeth's brownies.

"Caramel." Sonny said grinning and popping out his dimples.

'Okay brownies and dimples' Alexis said taking a deep breath. "Seven." She agreed.

"Great." Sonny was thrilled. Honestly this attraction was still leaving him baffled, but he wanted to see where it led. "Should I send a car?"

"Okay." Alexis would be wreck, so her not driving might be a good thing. "I can trust you, right?" She asked backing up a step. That was the question she should have asked first.

"Ask Elizabeth." Sonny couldn't get a better character reference. "If you are still nervous cancel." He was surprised she agreed at all.

"I'll call her later today. If I'm going to cancel I will let you know." Alexis could always leave a message at his office. "I need to go now." Her nerves were shot.

"I'll see you tonight." Sonny told her watching her walk away.

"Do you know where I live?" Alexis thought to ask.

"No." Sonny said laughing. He gave her a business card. "After you speak to Elizabeth call me and give me your address then."

"Okay." Alexis took the card and backed away from the mob boss. Turning she walked away looking over her shoulder twice.

Sonny needed something to go with the squash, because he had a date. Turning he saw Max grinning at him. "Not a word." He told the guard.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Max said grinning wider. It was about time the boss got himself a nice lady.

* * *

When the doorbell rang Jason let Logan in. "Thanks for coming out." Jason wanted to handle this introduction personally. Logan hadn't been at the house yesterday.

"No problem." Logan said looking around. The place looked nice, it felt really laid back.

"Let's go into the living room while we wait." Jason indicated Logan should sit. "If you let anything happen to her, save me the trouble and blow your own brains out."

"Understood." Logan appreciated that Jason was so direct. "Why me?" He wasn't expecting to get his assignment.

"Elizabeth is going to be working at the garage starting Monday, with you there it made sense." Jason told the younger man.

"Mechanic?" Logan hadn't realized that a staff change was coming.

"Office manager." Jason told him.

"I may kiss her if I don't have to do anymore paperwork." He hated that side of the business.

"No you won't." Jason said totally serious. It was not a joke he found to be funny.

"Okay." Logan instantly agreed with his boss. Jason was not a man he wanted to piss off. "I will tell the other guys to behave."

"Elizabeth doesn't want any special treatment because she's my girl." Jason passed along.

"I'm not talking about special treatment. The guys are not used to working around women." Logan hoped she wasn't sensitive, things might get ugly.

"Johnny will be there on Monday, he will handle that. You just make sure she stays safe." Jason told the guard.

"I will." Logan promised.

They heard footsteps and both men rose. "Hello." Elizabeth knew that her guard was coming today. "Logan?"

"Yes ma'am." He said surprised that she addressed him directly.

"Liz." She said shaking his hand and looking him over. He was younger than she expected. "I'm ready whenever you are done with Jason."

"We are done." Jason told her. "I'm going to be with Sonny and then at the warehouse."

"Okay, I have stuff to do. I'll be out most of the day, but will be back in time to start dinner." Elizabeth told him.

"If you get held up I can cook." Jason said as they walked from the house.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked when they reached the passenger side of his truck.

"Shopping for my cousin's apartment. Then to the Towers to check the paint job. I'm getting my hair done after that, stopping by the gallery to see Alexis Davis, and then going to the Quartermaine mansion." Elizabeth went down her list.

Logan was already wanting to shoot himself. This was why he hadn't been upset to not have a guard assignment. "Great." He said with a fake smile.

Elizabeth smirked and looked at Jason. "When I break him, who is next on the list?"

"Behave." Jason said giving her a kiss. "I'll see you later." He shot Logan a glare. If he upset Mia then Jason was going to hurt him.

"Bye." She said as she got in the car. When Logan got behind the wheel she gave him a big grin. "Don't worry, I don't shop all the time."

"I don't get a say in your activities." Logan said starting the car. He hoped she got the job at the garage, then he was guaranteed to not have to spend his days carrying shopping bags.

* * *

"Is he in?" Jason pointed to the closed office door.

"Yup." Max said grinning. Sonny working at the coffee shop was nice. They didn't have to stand on the door, instead they sat at a table, drank coffee, and kept watch.

Jason knocked and then stepped into the office. "Everything quiet?"

"Yeah." Sonny handed Jason an envelope with some contracts. They needed to go to the warehouse so that Francis could review them. "Liz okay this morning?"

"She's good. I introduced her to Logan." Jason took a seat and stretched out his legs. "I'm not sure how that is going to work."

"She didn't like him." Sonny asked surprised. Liz liked most of the guys.

"No, that wasn't the issue. He has a smart mouth." Jason said frowning.

"So does she. If she can handle Johnny then Logan won't upset her." Sonny pointed out. "You worried he's going to hit on her?" They were close in age.

"No." Jason knew that Logan didn't always play well with others. "I am considering this a trial phase."

"If you want to make a change that is fine." Sonny told his partner. "Do you happen to know if Alexis called Liz this morning?" It hadn't been an hour since he saw her, but he was really hoping she didn't cancel.

"No clue, but Elizabeth is planning to go by the gallery." Jason told Sonny. "We talked last night. Will you tell me what you did to Keenan?"

Sonny took a seat behind the desk and leaned back in his chair. "I had him beat within an inch of his life, and then deported. I made it so that he could not come back into the country. He was forced to leave New York once he was healthy enough to fly. I had eyes on him the entire time." Sonny told his friend. "He scared her very badly."

"Thank you, for taking care of her while I was away." Jason would let that go since it was handled.

"Not a problem." Sonny said smiling.

Jason was quiet for a moment. "I will step down as enforcer." He said looking at Sonny. After he was curled up in bed with Mia last night Jason gave this decision more thought. It was the right move to make. He couldn't get out of the mob, but he could be more careful. He had a reason to come home at night.

The older man nodded happy that Jason had made this decision. "Thank you."

Jason just nodded before standing up. "I'm heading to the warehouse. Did you go to the market this morning?" He couldn't resist asking.

"I did and got a lovely squash." Sonny said grinning.

Jason just shook his head. "Good luck with that." He told his boss heading out.

Sonny chuckled and went back to waiting for the phone to ring.

* * *

"Alexis?" Elizabeth stepped into the back of the gallery.

"Hi." Alexis came over and gave the younger woman a hard hug. "I was so worried."

"Sorry I didn't call." Honestly Elizabeth hadn't realized Alexis would worry so much. "I'm fine."

"Good." Alexis looked at the artist. "You look happy."

"I am." Elizabeth couldn't help but blush some.

"I like your hair." Alexis said admiring the cut.

"Thanks, I just felt like a change." It was just past her shoulders and straight at the moment. When it was in her normally curly state it would come to her shoulders.

"It looks good on you." Alexis said leading the way to her office. "Who is your friend?"

"Alexis Davis, this is Logan Hayes." Elizabeth said handling the introductions. "He's my guard."

"Guard?" Alexis couldn't help but wonder if she would have a guard should things between her and Sonny get serious. "He goes everywhere with you?"

"Only when I'm not with Jason. Or we are somewhere where there is a chance of someone causing a problem." Elizabeth was trying to not scare Alexis, but at the same time be honest. She was hoping the gallery owner was interested in Sonny too.

"How much danger is there?" Alexis had already heard about Carly. People loved to gossip. "Really?" She asked looking over at Logan, who was not paying them any attention.

"Jason and Sonny are careful." Elizabeth started. "But the world they live in is dangerous. Jason is worth it." She finished up.

"I ran into Sonny this morning. He offered me a cooking lesson." Just thinking about it made Alexis's stomach jump.

"He is an excellent cook." Elizabeth said smiling. "And a really good guy."

"So I can trust him?" Alexis asked the young woman in front of her.

"You will be safe with him." Elizabeth answered honestly. "So when is this lesson?"

"Tonight, if I call to confirm." Alexis said grinning. "At his place."

"In that case, I'm going to go finish my errands so you can make that call. I'll stop by again this weekend to talk about my showing." Elizabeth was trying to resist the urge to do a happy dance. "Don't wear a business suit." She said before leaving the office. "Do wear a skirt, because you have great legs, and have fun." She said eyes sparkling.

"Thank you." Alexis said trying to be mature about this whole thing. "It's just a cooking lesson."

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth said grinning. "Come on Logan, we need to go see Lila." The guard nodded to Alexis and followed his charge out the door.

Seizing the moment Alexis dialed Sonny's number. "Hello."

"Hello Alexis." Sonny was hoping this was a confirmation call.

"I will be ready by six-thirty." She told him, just going for it.

"Where should I send the car?" Sonny let out the breath he had been holding.

"57 Lake Road." Alexis was renting a lovely place on the water.

"Six-thirty." Sonny repeated. "See you tonight."

"Yes, you will." Alexis said hanging up and already thinking about what to wear.

* * *

"Come in." Monica said standing for a hug when Elizabeth walked in. "How are you?" She wanted to hear about the vacation that Alan said Jason took Elizabeth on.

"I'm good." Elizabeth said receiving a hug from Emily too.

"Who is the hunk?" Em whispered.

Elizabeth just grinned at her friend as she turned to kiss Lila's check. "Mrs. Q. you look lovely as always."

"Thank you my dear, have a seat." Lila was pleased to see Elizabeth so happy. "I hear you took a trip."

"I did." Elizabeth was trying not to laugh at Emily's pout. "First let me introduce you to Logan." She turned to grin at the guard. "Logan, this is Monica, Jason's mom, Lila, Jason's grandmother, and Emily, Jason's sister." Her friend smiled wide. Jason was gonna have a cow.

"Ladies." Logan said in greeting, trying not to notice how pretty Emily was. Maybe this assignment wouldn't suck after all.

"So tell us about your trip." Monica said pouring tea.

"Can you bring some coffee for Logan?" Elizabeth requested. The guard was surprised at that. Nope this assignment wouldn't suck. "I was on Sonny's island with Jason." She would leave out why.

Monica, like Alan, had been worried about her son's sudden disappearance. "Did you have fun?"

"We did." Elizabeth fixed her tea. "Jason and I moved in together."

"Seriously?" Emily said surprised. Jason wasn't wasting anytime. "Where?"

"He bought a house on Marsh Road. The one at the bottom of the road." Elizabeth told them.

"The Queen Anne?" Lila knew that house well. She knew without having to be told that Jason had purchased it for Elizabeth. At the younger woman's nod, Lila smiled. "That home is lovely."

"When can I come over?" Emily wanted to know.

"Emily give them some time to get settled first." Monica was also hoping for an invitation.

"We are already moved in." Elizabeth told them. She turned to Lila. "I was wondering if you would help me with a garden." She asked a bit shyly.

"I would be thrilled, I will send my gardener over to examine the soil and then put together some cuttings." Lila would be pleased to have her flowers growing there when the spring came in a few weeks. If the soil was right she had some mature rose bushes in the hot house ready to be planted and would send those over.

"Thank you." Elizabeth couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. "My cousin is coming to Port Charles to work at the hospital, I'd love for you to meet her." Elizabeth told the women. She knew they would love Georgie.

"Is she the one who will be in the summer program?" Emily was going into medicine, but was still a year shy of graduating from undergraduate school so she wasn't eligible for the program. She had heard her father discussing some sort of mix up.

"That's her." Elizabeth confirmed.

"You will have to bring her to tea." Lila extended an invitation. "Now tell us all about the island."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 40

After all of her errands were run Elizabeth returned home. It was almost five and she started thinking about dinner. She took out a flank steak and set it on the cutting board. One of the things Sonny taught her was that you should always bring your meat to room temperature before cooking it. "Logan are you staying for dinner?"

"No ma'am." The guard was once again surprised. Elizabeth Webber wasn't at all like he imagined. She was really normal and down to earth. If he had a little sister he'd want her to be like that.

"Logan. You have to stop calling me ma'am." She told the guard. "Especially since starting Monday you are going to be my boss."

"I will work on that." Logan assured her. He took the mug of coffee she handed over.

"So how bad is it going to be at the garage?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"You mean the guys?" He asked her.

"No, I'm sure I can handle the guys." They couldn't be any worse than Johnny. "I meant the paperwork situation."

"You might consider just throwing a lit match in the office and starting from scratch." There were lots of piles of papers in the office. It was a wonder the shop ran at all.

"Okay then. I'll make a note to order some organization tools. If I change the system will I get flack?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Seeing as there currently is no system probably not." Logan knew anyone who gave her a hard time would answer to Jason. The guard was just hoping she actually planned on working. It would suck to have to pretend she was good at a job she didn't actually do.

"Wow, you just make this job sound all kinds of appealing." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I need to go check on my pets."

"What do you have?" Logan liked dogs.

"Chinchillas." She said grinning. "What to meet them?"

"Not really." Logan said wondering why anyone would have rats as pets. "I'll wait here."

"Okay. I shouldn't be too long." Elizabeth said heading to her studio.

* * *

Jason saw Logan's truck in the driveway as he parked his bike. Jumping over the steps he entered the house. He found the guard in the kitchen, but his girl was nowhere in sight. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She went to check on her pets." Logan told his boss as he stood up.

Jason frowned. He managed to go all day without thinking of them. "How was the day?" He'd ask Mia the same thing once Logan was gone.

"Fine. She did her thing, I followed. I met a lot of new people today." Logan told Jason. "Most of them in your family."

"Get used to that. Elizabeth spends a good amount of time at the mansion." Jason saw that she took steak out for dinner. "My family will just pretend you aren't there. Except for my grandmother who will try to feed you." Jason warned.

"I'll hang back. I'm not there to socialize." Logan was hoping that Emily wouldn't ignore him either. He was playing with fire because Jason did not let the guys date his sister, but man was she pretty.

Jason nodded. "If my grandmother offers you something take it, otherwise you will hurt her feelings." Lila tended to spoil any guard that came over. Even if it was just to drop off a package.

"Will I be responsible for Ms. Webber's cousin too?" He had heard a lot about Georgie today. His charge was excited to have family moving to the area. Logan got it. He missed his family back in Houston.

"No." Jason said shaking his head. "We will be making arrangements for her." Most of the time she wouldn't need a guard, but if they needed to watch over her they had contacts at the hospital.

"Is that everything?" Logan wanted to know.

"I think so. I will call you if Elizabeth wants to go out tomorrow." Jason walked the younger man to the door locking up for the night. Back in the kitchen he took some potatoes out of the hanging basket. He'd roast them for dinner.

"Hey, you're home." Elizabeth was smiling as she walked over.

"How are the pets?" Jason forced himself to ask.

"Sleeping." Elizabeth answered. "So I let them be." Later when she was painting they would be up. "How was your day?"

"Good. I missed you though." Jason hooked a finger in her belt loop and pulled her closer. Dipping his head he gave her a lingering kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good." Elizabeth answered a bit breathless. "I thought about you all day. I was going to call you for lunch but figured you were busy catching up." She stepped closer and put her arms around his waist.

"Next time call." If he was able he'd meet her for lunch. "I will find a way to get free."

She was looking up at him through her lashes. "I will keep that in mind."

"See that you do." He said letting his voice drop as he hands moved from her hips to cup her bottom. "I'm behind in my kisses." He said pulling her up to meet his mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip and pressed his hard cock into her stomach. Swiping his tongue over her upper lip he silently asked her to open and when she did he let his tongue duel with hers. "Up." He growled against her lips.

His mouth took hers again hot and insistent. As she tightened her legs around him he pulled her blouse free so that he could gain access to her chest. "I can't keep my hands off you any longer." He said before sucking her earlobe into his mouth and biting down lightly.

"I don't want you too." She responded as she opened her legs and slid down his body. On her feet she fumbled a bit opening his belt and pants. "I missed you so much today." She said pushing his clothes off.

Jason fisted his hand in her hair keeping her still so he could ravage her mouth. Tugging lightly he tilted her head so that her neck was exposed kissing his way down her body. Her shirt was hiked up and her bra was pushed out of the way. Sucking hard on her nipple he reveled in the sounds that came from her.

"Jason, hurry!" She demanded as he stepped out of his shoes and denim.

Her jeans and underwear went next as clothing flew everywhere in an effort to get skin to skin. They were going for zero to one hundred in no time at all. Neither one was complaining. "Are you ready for me baby?" He asked as he pushed one finger inside her. "You're so wet." The smile was evident in his voice.

Elizabeth fisted her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers. "Now." She demanded releasing him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied backing her up against the wall, lifting her up, and thrusting home. He placed his hands under her ass and lifted her even higher so that he could slide even deeper inside her sweet little body. Taking her at her word he pushed into her tight channel fast and hard. Fucking her deep. She reached behind her placing her palms on the wall for leverage and began pushing back against him. Thrust and counter thrust until the only sounds in the small kitchen were their labored breaths and their bodies slapping against one another.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cried out as her climax slammed into her and Jason's cock pulsed inside her with his own release.

Totally drained he slumped against her. "Woman, you are seriously going to kill me."

"You seem more than up to the challenge." Her head was resting on his shoulder as she came back to earth.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked pulling his body from hers.

"No, that was incredible." Elizabeth kissed him on his neck. "We can cross this room off the list."

"I've never had sex in the kitchen before. We'll have to do this again sometime." Jason snagged a paper towel to clean himself up.

"You won't get an argument from me. I'm going to bathroom to clean up some." She said bending over to retrieve her clothes. Her leg muscles were still trembling.

"Hey." He said stopping her. When she turned he leaned over and took her mouth in a soft kiss. Considering how frenzied they just were the tenderness was unexpected and she actually blushed. "Hurry back." He half whispered. She nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

Jason met her back in the kitchen. "I'm going to roast some potatoes while you handle the steak." He said getting down a cutting board.

"Okay." She grabbed the steak which was now the perfect temperature. "So is everything going smoothly for Frannie?" She inquired about their mutual friend.

"Yeah. He's all settled in. Diane is very happy about his new job." Jason told his girl. "I told Sonny I would step down as enforcer." He passed along.

"Are you sure about that Jason?" Since last night she had worried that she was forcing him to change.

He knew exactly what she was thinking. "You aren't making me do this Mia. I want to come home to you every night. This gives me a better chance of doing that. I may have to travel from time to time. Whenever possible I want you to come with me." He said turning to look at her. He wanted her to see that he was being honest.

"If you change your mind at any point, I will support that decision." Elizabeth told him.

"Thank you." He wasn't going to change his mind. Reaching over he grabbed an onion and some garlic. "I like your hair." He said changing the subject.

"Thanks." She blushed which he didn't see since they were standing back to back. "I wasn't sure you noticed." She put the steak in the roasting pan just as his hands framed her hips.

"I notice everything about you Mia." He had told her that before. He meant it. Kissing the nape of her neck he growled playfully before returning to his cutting board. "Passion fruit." He said naming the flavor of today's lip gloss.

She ducked her head and blushed brighter. She really should have known better. "Thank you Jason." Elizabeth whispered. Her eyes burned before the tears fell. It was beyond amazing to be the focus of his love and attention. He made her feel so incredibly special. It was something she could get used to.

Jason put the potatoes in the oven, the steak would go in the top of the double ovens when the spuds were almost done. Gently he turned her not at all surprised that she was crying. She had been so badly treated growing up, that he wondered if she knew how incredible she was. If it took the rest of his life he was going to make sure she knew how blessed he felt to have the opportunity to love her. "Come into the living room with me. We'll snuggle on the couch until it's time to make the steak."

* * *

Dinner was really relaxed and after Jason encouraged Elizabeth to go put on her pajamas. When she came back downstairs the lights were out on the entire first floor. A soft glow came from the direction of the living room almost like a beacon to guide her. With soft steps she slowly moved toward her destination. When she finally stepped into the front room he was waiting.

Jason stood in front of the fireplace, which was indeed lit. The glow turned his skin a dusky gold. He looked mouthwatering; there really was no other way to describe it. His long legs were covered by the sleep pants that he donned after their kitchen tryst, but his upper body was bare. She let her eyes devour him. She knew that his body was toned from his time in the gym, she knew how warm she would feel when held close and how safe she felt wrapped in his arms. When he held out a hand to her she went to him without a moment's hesitation.

He had never in his life seen a more beautiful sight then Elizabeth walking toward him. The fire cast just enough light to reach her. She was like some sort of goddess and he would gladly spend the rest of his life worshipping her if that was her desire. As she came closer to take his hand he saw that she had on a silk robe. Was she naked underneath or did she had something else on that would test his resolve? When she was close enough he pulled her into him unable to stand being apart one second longer and kissed her with all the passion and desire he felt.

Elizabeth gave herself over to him. Whatever he wanted, however he wanted it that was all she could think. She felt herself being lowered until something soft was under her legs and Jason was pulling back. She swiped her tongue across her lips as if trying to savor his taste before opening her eyes to look at him. The passion was there plan to see and she felt her nipples tighten to painful peaks as her core grew damp with want.

"I made something while you were changing." His voice was rough but he couldn't help it. He wanted her. Over him, under him, enclosing him in her feminine heat. No matter how often he had her he would still crave her.

Elizabeth looked around noticing how he had pulled the large pillows from the sofa to make a den for them in front of the fire. Finally her eyes landed on the coffee table which had been pushed to one side. There on a gleaming wood were two mugs of what could only be hot chocolate heaped with mounds of whipped cream and cinnamon. How on earth did he know that she wanted to sit in front of the fireplace sipping something warm with him? Since seeing the fireplace the morning after they moved in the fantasy had teased her. The only thing missing was snow, which it turned out they didn't need. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I saw this and wanted to know what you would look like by fire light." He told her touching a finger to her cheek.

It should have sounded hokey but it didn't. Not in the least, not when the fire in his eyes rivaled the one that burned in front of her. Jason shifted around so that she was sitting between his thighs and resting against his chest before passing her the now warm drink. Elizabeth's hand landed on his knee and she couldn't help but rub against the fabric of his pants, soft and warm from his body. They drank and talked softly about the night just passed and what they might do tomorrow. When the craving for something sweet had been satisfied Jason spoke low in her ear. "Am I ever going to get a peek at what is under this robe?" He let his finger glide down her arm and felt her shiver.

Elizabeth stood and turned to face him. "Will you help me?" She asked indicating her belt.

Jason felt like it was his birthday and she was the biggest gift on the table. Coming to his knees he slowly pulled the belt loose then watched it fall partially open to answer his question. She was completely bare. Reaching up his hand tunneled in to the cool fabric so he could push the garment to the floor but she stopped his hands and guided them to her hips. He held on as she gave a little shrug and the robe slid down to pool at her feet.

He wanted to speak to tell her how beautiful she was. How much he desired her. How much he adored her. How much he loved her, but the sight of her standing before him rendered him mute. Instead he stood, never taking his hands from her hips, to brush his lips across hers.

It was Elizabeth who took the connection deeper by rising to her toes and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. At his groan she nipped him lightly before soothing the spot with her tongue. His fingers dug in as he pulled her closer. Pulled her into him so that his hard cock was resting against her stomach. It always amazed her how much he wanted her.

Spearing his fingers in her hair he tilted her head back and kissed her harder. Something about the woman in front of him made lose control. If he was lucky she would let him spend the next sixty years or so trying to figure out what it was. "Lie down with me Mia. Let me love you."

"How about we love each other." She responded softly and let him take them down to the pillows.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 41

They ended up sitting with Jason's back against the couch with her straddling his thighs. Leaning forward she brought her mouth to his for a deep kiss, loving how his tongue felt as it moved against hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands come up to cup her face, before his fingers moved through the thick strands of her hair. "I love you Jason." She whispered against his mouth.

"I love you, baby. Always." This time he kissed her. Pulling her forward so that the hard points of her nipples pressed against his chest and he couldn't hold back a groan. Especially not when she moved closer still and brought their lower halves into intimate contact. She was hot and wet and the honey that poured from her feminine core coated his iron hard shaft.

He caressed her skin from her shoulder to her hip in one long glide. Bracketing her waist he encouraged her to move. Mimicking the way her body would move if he was deep inside her. As she followed his unspoken directive her clit rubbed against his cock making them both moan harshly. "You like that baby?" He knew that she did he could tell by the way her breath was catching,

"Yes." She moaned, he always managed to take her out of herself when they were together like this. Manage to free something so deeply erotic in her. The gift he gave her was that she could be the woman she wanted to be with him. One who wasn't afraid of her sexuality. He felt so good rubbing against her most sensitive flesh. "Jason." She cried softly as the feelings moving inside her sharpened. Pulling tight the pleasure stole her breath.

"Are you close baby?" She was beautiful in the light of the fire as she chased her pleasure. "Come for me Elizabeth, let me see it baby." He encouraged then watched in amazement as her eyes flew open and went hazy. With his hands he kept her hips moving making sure she rode the crest to the end. When she slumped against him he thought she might move away, but that wasn't the plan.

That one orgasm wasn't nearly enough. Mostly because he hadn't joined her in release. Leaning forward she kissed him deep once more, fisting her hands in his hair so that she could get what she was seeking. "Again." She demanded. He started her hips moving again but she stopped him. Pulling her mouth from his she trailed kisses down his throat and in a reversal of roles sucked on one of his nipples. "Inside me."

While she kissed his chest and laved his nipples Jason tipped his head back and enjoyed her attention. He muttered a low curse when she first sucked one of his nipples in her mouth before gently biting. Using a handful of her hair he pulled her back up to attack her lips which were already swollen. "Take what you want." He growled before aligning her center with his cock.

He thought she might ease him in. Take his throbbing flesh slowly inside her body and destroy him by inches. But he was wrong. In one hard plunge her core swallowed his whole length. "Fuck." He groaned trying to find some control. All he wanted to do was plunge until he exploded. "Have mercy baby and move. Slow, fast whatever you need, but don't stop." He begged.

She gave him three slow glides of her body clasping his from base to tip before she stopped. "Jason."

He opened his eyes and looked at the woman he loved. The one who owned him body and soul. She was already breathing hard, just as he was. The rhythmic pulsing of her internal muscles let him know she was close to coming. He gave her a smile before whispering. "Take me."

It was a dare and a plea all in one. And she took him at his words. She set a hard and fast pace. It felt so good to have him filling her so completely. Wanting a better angle she leaned back placing her hands on either side of his knees. His cock was pushing even further in at this angle making his penetration more intense. He was stretching her almost to the point of pain. He grunted on every down stroke letting her know that it was just as wonderful for him and when he reached up with his large hands to fondle her breast she tipped back her head as her body shook suspended on the edge of release. But it was his mouth that finally pushed her over into oblivion. His lips capturing and sucking hard on her nipple that hurled her into an orgasm so strong it stole the air from her lungs leaving her mouth open on a silent scream.

As he came Jason felt like he was literally being turned inside out. His release was pulled from his body with such force he could feel it in his toes. She continued to move on him until he had to stop her. Until he just couldn't handle any more sensation. As she went boneless he pulled her forward so that she was resting against his chest. He slumped backwards so that the couch could support both of their dead weight.

"I'm not done with you." Elizabeth said fighting for breath. The only thing Jason could do was laugh.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth woke up with a grin. How could she not after last night. Jason had left earlier to head to the warehouse for a meeting. Bounding from bed she looked over at the clock. It wasn't too early to call Emily. She dialed the mansion and when Reginald answered asked for Emily. "Hey."

"Hey." Emily was happy to hear from her friend. "What's up?" She didn't have any classes until after lunch so right now she was studying for a final.

"Want to go for a run with me?" The park shouldn't be too crowded since it was already after eight. Most folks ran earlier to get in exercise before work.

"I could use some exercise and time outside." Emily needed a break.

"Great. Let me call Logan and make sure it's okay. If not how about I come over and drag you from your books for a bit." Elizabeth grinned. She knew the guard's name would have Emily paying attention. Liz wanted to see if Emily was attracted to Logan or if the interest had been a one-time thing.

"Either way he's coming with you right?" Emily asked just to be sure. She was already planning her running outfit. Flirting with one of the guys that worked for her brother was asking for trouble, but Logan was just delicious. Her reaction yesterday had been visceral, so yeah she wanted to see him again.

"Yup." Elizabeth grinned. She would bet money her friend had been thinking about Logan long after they left the mansion. "Give me ten minutes to call you back."

* * *

"No Sonny, this morning?" Ric couldn't help but start right in as he walked into the conference room at the Corinthos headquarters. He was hoping to irritate the other man. "John is the head of his territory he deserves the respect of meeting with Sonny directly."

"This isn't a legal matter Ric, I don't need you to speak for me." John said shooting his lawyer a look. Just because Rudy wanted Ric out of Italy didn't mean he had to send him here. The bottom of the ocean would have been just fine. "Jason. O'Brien." John said acknowledging both men.

"John." Jason just ignored Ric. "Have a seat." When he was seated Jason and Johnny both sat as well.

"Thank you." John sat and when he was offered a coffee accepted.

Jason waited until his guest took a sip before speaking. "Is everything to your satisfaction?" Sonny had not made any changes to Crimson Pointe since he wouldn't be running it.

"It is, Sorel was a smart business man it was in the other areas of his life that he made bad choices." John just shook his head. Only a fool went after Morgan's woman. "Tell Sonny I said thank you."

"I will." Jason leaned back in the leather chair. This meeting was formal because it was John's welcome to the area. Normally they were a lot more relaxed with one another.

"Is there anyone in the area I need to be wary of?" John had info on all the major players in the area, but reports only told you so much. Jason's observations would be helpful.

The first thing that popped into Jason's head was that John wanted to be careful of his lawyer. It was not something he needed to tell his friend. John couldn't stand Ric. "Marcus Taggert is a pain in the ass." He told the mob boss. "He is also very good at his job, you will not want to underestimate him." Taggert was tenacious. "The D.A. Scott Baldwin is dirty so you will want to make him a friend." Money changing hands would make that happen.

Ric just sat and tried not to portray how bored he was. He had only insisted on coming along in hopes of getting some information about Elizabeth Webber. He knew John and Jason were good friends so at some point the conversation should turn to women. Ric wanted to know if Elizabeth was coming to the funeral. It would be a good chance to finally see her and to get a look at her security. Faith would want that information.

"Where can I go for fun?" John wanted to know. A town this small might not have much of a night life. The territory he now owned has several strip clubs, and they were not John's thing.

"There are several nightclubs in the area, as a friend of Sonny's you will be welcome at them all." Jason was of course referring to the clubs in Port Charles, since John owned the ones in Crimson Pointe. "I'm sure O'Brien will be happy to give you a tour." Jason looked at his friend who hadn't said a word so far and smirked.

"That's right, you are off the market." John said with a smirk of his own. He was looking forward to meeting Ms. Webber.

Ric immediately sat up straighter. This he was interested in hearing.

"I am." Jason said with a grin.

"Better you than me." John said saluting his friend with his mug.

"My girl can introduce you to someone nice." Jason offered.

"I don't date nice girls." John said with a wicked grin. "So if your girl knows anyone like that, I'd be happy to meet them."

Jason just gave his friend a half grin. "I'll ask." He stood indicating the meeting was over.

"Please give Sonny my regards." John also stood. "I'm up for some poker."

"I'll let you know when we are getting together again." Jason promised.

Ric stood as well thinking that he wasn't going to get the information her wanted when John steered the conversation to the upcoming service.

"You will be at the funeral tomorrow?" John asked before they left.

"I will. So will Sonny, if you need to speak to him." Jason didn't think that was the case.

"I don't." John confirmed. "I will see you then. I need to go buy a car." Something fast and flashy.

"See you tomorrow." Jason shook John's hand and ignored Ric.

John shook Johnny's hand as well before walking out.

"What did you think?" Jason turned to his friend.

"I think Ric is a pompous ass." Johnny said finally speaking. The man made a lousy first impression. "I'm surprised Shawn didn't come."

"No need, we are not a threat. You are only here because I wanted a read on Ric." Jason knew that the lawyer was coming.

"He seemed a bit too tuned into the parts of the discussion where John mentioned you being off the market and if you were coming to the funeral." Johnny had been watching the man carefully. "I'm not sure why but I think he is interested in Elizabeth."

"I caught that too." Body language often said more than words. The lawyer had sat up straighter while they were talking about Mia. Jason's eyes narrowed. "If he is it will be a mistake on his part."

"Do you want me to set up surveillance?" Johnny asked his boss.

"That will be tricky." Watching another family's lawyer could lead to all kinds of problems. "Set up a poker game." Jason suggested. "I want a chance to talk to John."

"Not a problem. I'll ask Francis to host." John was an ally but he would not be getting an invite to Jason's place until they knew what was up with Ric, and that the newest mob boss wasn't involved. No one outside the Corinthos Organization was trusted where Elizabeth was concerned. "I will let you know when." It would be as soon as possible.

Jason just nodded.

* * *

They met at the fountain and had a good run. Five miles. The girls ran ahead and Logan followed behind them. Enjoying the view. Emily Quartermaine had a very nice ass. He liked to run, did so every morning to stay in shape so the call from Elizabeth that she wanted to go running was not a problem. That her friend was tagging along was a very pleasant surprise. Logan kept telling himself that Emily was Jason's baby sister, but the primal male in him simply didn't care. He wanted her. Based on the looks she had been giving him since her arrival, ones he thought she didn't know he saw, she was interested too.

"I so needed that." Emily said taking a seat on the lip of the fountain. "Too much studying." A run and a gorgeous guy to sneak peeks at.

"Finals have you nervous?" Elizabeth took a seat next to her. Logan was a little further down standing and looking around. "Hold on. Logan?"

"Yes." He said looking over and trying to focus on Elizabeth.

"Should we not be here?" They were just sitting out in the open.

"It's fine." Logan said. He wasn't the only Corinthos guy in the park. Back up was closer than the ladies knew. Still he was keeping a look out.

"Okay." Elizabeth turned back to her friend and grinned. In a low voice she said. "Well?"

"He's hot." Emily said whispering as well. "Logan what?"

"Hayes." Elizabeth answered. "He's from Texas."

"Damn, I wonder if he has a cowboy hat." Emily said enjoying the case of lust Logan was inspiring. "Single?"

"No clue, but if he's like most of Sonny's guys then the answer will be yes." Elizabeth would have to figure out a way to find out. Straight out asking wouldn't get her the information she wanted, and then she remembered the rules. "He has to be single, because he's a guard."

"Why?" Emily looked confused.

"I can't really explain, but trust me on this." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Jason will have a cow, so I expect your help." Emily loved plotting with Liz.

"You know you have it. Ask Lila to invite Jason to dinner. I'll come early and have Logan bring me." Elizabeth thought that was a great plan. "Also tomorrow morning Jason has to go to a funeral. Logan will be at the house, so you should come visit. If you think you guys are going to go on a date just make sure to tell Jason first." There was no harm in looking or flirting, anything more and Jason needed to hear it from his sister.

"Absolutely." Emily was dying to see the house. She stood up and stretched. "I need to get back to the books. I only have two finals left and then I have to get ready for my summer courses." Emily was going to finish her four years of undergraduate study in three.

"We'll walk you to your car." Elizabeth congratulated herself on how well the morning went. Now she just had to figure out how to keep Jason from killing Logan if Emily decided to go for it. Should be a piece of cake.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 42

Sonny was sitting at his desk grinning. He'd been grinning all morning. Last night had been wonderful. Alexis came over and he showed her how to prepare the squash. It became clear very quickly that the woman knew absolutely nothing about cooking. So he ended up pouring her a glass of wine and having her sit on one of the barstools at the island while he pretty much showed off for her.

Along the way they had what might have been one of the best conversations he'd ever had with a woman in his life. Sonny was the first to admit, that the ability to string together an intelligent sentence was not a requirement for the women he dated. Last night had shown him exactly what he had been missing out on. There wasn't a topic Alexis couldn't discuss. Even when they disagreed, which was quite often, she made her point in a way that had him at least considering her viewpoint.

She was smart, classy, beautiful, and incredibly high strung. He laughed thinking about how nervous she was. She arrived in a business suit, before immediately admitting that Elizabeth told her not to wear one. She did take their mutual friends advice and wear a skirt. Sonny would need to send Liz a thank you gift. Alexis had incredible legs.

A glass of wine helped her to relax, but she didn't drink so much that she got drunk. And she had loved the sea bass with roasted squash that he prepared. Dinner was wonderful and dessert was delicious. At the end of night something happened that hadn't occurred since his dating days back in Bensonhurst. He didn't get a kiss. Surprising enough that made him more excited to possibly see her again. Not that he thought she was playing with him, or being a tease. Alexis was a lady, she knew it and she expected him to treat her accordingly.

He was going to have to brush off his courting skills. One date in and he knew he'd be a fool to let Alexis get away. He was reaching for the phone when the guard on the door knocked just before Jason walked in. "How did it go?"

"John said to say thank you for watching the territory." Jason started with business.

Sonny nodded and looked at his second in command. Jason was tense, and Sonny knew him well enough to know that something had happened at the meeting. "Was he upset that I didn't come in person?"

"No." Jason said lacing his fingers over his stomach. "But Ric was."

"He brought his lawyer?" Sonny remarked. "Not Shawn?"

Jason shrugged. "I got the impression that John was not happy Ric was there, or here in Port Charles."

Sonny watched the younger man closely. Ric was what had him upset. Sonny got it, Ric would be dead if he wasn't Zacchara's lawyer. The man was an egotistical prick who thought he had more power than he did. "What did he do?"

"Ric is for some reason interested in Elizabeth." Jason told his boss. "It wasn't anything overt, and if I was the only one who saw it I might question if it happened." He stopped.

"Johnny got the same impression." It wasn't a question. If both Jason and Johnny felt Ric was showing too much interest in Elizabeth then that was good enough for Sonny. The mob boss looked at his friend. He didn't think Jason would have discussed Elizabeth in a business meeting. "You were talking about her?"

"Not exactly. John mentioned me being off the market. Ric immediately tuned into the meeting that he had zoned out of. When we moved off the topic of me no longer being single he took another mental trip until John asked me if I'd be at the funeral." Jason explained.

"Thinking you will bring her." Sonny clued in. "He hasn't come in contact with her, we would know if he had." He said thinking out loud. "Do they have a file on Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. Johnny is setting up a poker game, when John comes I will speak to him then." Jason looked Sonny in the eye. "I don't want to start a war."

"No one hurts her." Sonny promised. If you couldn't fight for family, then who could you fight for? "I don't see John letting Ric hurt Elizabeth."

"I don't either." Jason blew out a breath. "If I had proof Lansing would already be dead."

"I will alert Logan that if Ric approaches Liz we are to be told immediately." Sonny didn't like this development one bit. "It doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't." Jason admitted that. "With what happened to Sorel, no one should be trying again so soon. Plus he has nothing to gain by targeting Elizabeth. There are ways to piss you off that are more direct. The only thing he would get out of going after my girl is a bullet from my gun." Jason was trying to puzzle this out. "John wouldn't use Ric to do his dirty work, if that was his intention."

Sonny picked up his phone and called Venice. "Buongornio."

"Sonny." Rudy Zacchara was happy to hear from his friend. "John called earlier, he said things went well with Jason." The older man didn't expect Sonny to interact much with his nephew.

"They did." Sonny confirmed. "We are looking forward to working with John." He leaned back in his chair. "There is just one area of concern."

"Ric." Rudy had hoped that sending the lawyer away would be a message the man headed. His father was dangerously close to losing his life, and it looked like his son wouldn't be far behind. Separating them had been Rudy's last attempt to save their lives. They were both too power hungry. "What has he done?"

Sonny needed to be careful because they didn't have any solid proof to back up their suspicions. "We are concerned about his possible interest in Elizabeth Webber."

"Suspected interest?" Rudy heard the unspoken word. "Who suspects?"

"Jason." Sonny answered.

"Merda." Rudy had a great deal of respect for Jason. If the younger man thought Ric was going to be stupid then the lawyer most likely was. "Have you spoken to John yet?"

"We would like to do that in the next few days." Sonny told the head of the Zacchara organization.

"There is no way my nephew is that stupid." Rudy told Sonny. If John was encouraging Ric they'd both be on the next plane home.

"We don't think he is." Sonny assured Rudy. "We would like his permission to shadow Ric."

"If he doesn't give it call me back." Rudy was going to call Shawn and tell him to be alert as well. This was not what they needed. They could not win a war against the Corinthos Organization.

"Thank you for your understanding in this situation." Sonny said wrapping up the call.

"Thank you for the heads up." Rudy said before hanging up. He would start looking for a new lawyer today. For John and for him as well.

"We will speak to John before setting up the surveillance, but Rudy doesn't care if we watch Ric." Sonny wondered if they sent the lawyer here just to get rid of him.

"How was your date?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"It was good." Sonny said grinning. "I am hoping that Alexis will be interested in seeing me again."

"What will you cook this time?" Jason asked laughing.

"I was thinking of maybe taking her out this time." Sonny said rolling his eyes. "I'm rusty not stupid. If we stay in again she's gonna think I just want sex."

"You don't?" Jason said watching Sonny. There was something different about the way he talked about Alexis.

"Of course I want sex." Sonny said laughing. "But it's not all I want." That was something that he hadn't felt in a long while. Even with Carly if he went a few days without seeing her it was fine, towards the end it was preferable. Alexis he wanted to see again already.

"She's a nice lady Sonny." Jason approved of the relationship.

"I know how to treat a lady." Sonny said a bit offended.

"I know." Jason assured him. "I see that in how you interact with Elizabeth. It shows in how you expect the guys to treat Elizabeth, and now Diane." Sonny had gathered his top guys earlier in the morning, except him and Johnny, to go over how they treated women.

With a female lawyer coming on board the mob boss just wanted to brush up on sexual harassment policies. He also took a moment to remind everyone that Diane was Francis's lady and the big man would not tolerate her being disrespected.

"You think she's too good for me?" Sonny asked his friend. He was looking for an honest opinion.

"I think she's worthy of you." Jason said giving his friend a rare wide smile. "She's the kind of woman you need." Someone who tempered Sonny's sometimes fiery temper. Mia could talk him down, and Jason bet Alexis could too. Carly liked the chaos. "Of course if you screw this up Elizabeth will knee cap you."

"Or worse, cut off my brownie supply." Sonny said chuckling. "At some point they will want to go out together."

"I know." Jason saw a suit in his future.

"Go home, spend some time with your girl. And her pets." Sonny watched as Jason's smile turned into a frown. He laughed out loud.

"She named them." Jason glared at Sonny. He still had no idea how to get pay back.

"Really? What?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Cocoa and Mocha." Jason passed along. "No I don't know which one is which." They looked exactly the same to him which meant he wasn't paying close attention. They had a set of identical twin brothers working for them and while most people couldn't tell them apart Jason could. He said the differences were obvious if you paid attention. When he looked at Mia's pets all he saw were furry rats.

"That's so Liz." Sonny said laughing. "I'll have to come by and have a visit. Go." Sonny told his young friend. "Come by the penthouse for dinner soon."

"I think Elizabeth will be asking you over in the next few days. She said something about getting to know her kitchen." Jason had no idea exactly what she meant by that.

Sonny beamed like a proud parent. "She's the best student I ever had."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jason said getting to his feet.

"Jason?" Sonny stopped his friend.

"Yeah?" The blonde paused.

"You don't have to knock." Sonny said pointing to the door. He'd been trying to break Jason of that habit for years now.

"Its your office. Your private space." Jason explained. "No one should just walk in. Besides Lila would skin me alive for not using my manners." Jason said grinning before walking out of the office and calling home. Only to get voice mail. Either his girl was out or she was in the studio working. He'd head home and find out which one it was.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into Kelly's and took a seat at one of the tables. It was a nice day and normally she would sit outside, but Logan said no. So they headed inside. "How come we can't sit in the courtyard?" She just wanted to know.

"There are out of town guests that we need to take into account." Logan sort of explained. It was only because she didn't give him any lip about moving that he answered at all.

"Okay." Elizabeth said looking around for Mike. The guests would be here for the funeral, which meant it was a good thing she planned on staying at the house tomorrow. Lila had called to say her gardener would be by to look at the landscape and make a report. "Hi!" She said smiling and standing when Mike came out of the kitchen.

"Sweetheart." Mike gave his favorite waitress a hug. "You look happy."

"I am." Elizabeth didn't even try to pretend.

"If Jason gives you any issues you come see me." Mike said taking a seat. "Logan." He knew almost all of Sonny's guys.

"Mr. Corbin." Logan returned the greeting. "You want privacy?"

"No, its fine." Elizabeth told the guard. She turned back to Mike. "I want to make sure you are okay with my leaving. Not that I think I'm indispensable, but I don't want you to be short-handed." The girl who replaced her was supposed to be a temp.

"We're good. I hired a daytime manager and two more full time waitresses." Mike told her of the changes he made. Sonny bought the dinner for him shortly after he moved to Port Charles. The Spencer family no longer wanted to run it and it gave Mike his own business. He lived upstairs, so that worked out well too. "You'll be at the garage."

"Yup." Elizabeth said smiling. "I'm looking forward to irritating Logan so much he'll say two sentences at once." She laughed and looked at the guard.

"I'll see you when I bring my car in." Mike liked the light he saw in Elizabeth's eyes. He was glad she and Jason figured things out. And that Jason was doing better, even though he hadn't seen the enforcer he knew they would still be on the island if Jason wasn't ready to return to work.

"You'll see me at Sunday dinners too. Some of which I'm hoping to have at our new house." Elizabeth knew not to say exactly where that house was.

"You let me know when." Mike said promising to be there.

"I will let you get back to work, because I have to go stick my nose in my friend's business and find out how her date went." Elizabeth stood up and hugged Mike hard.

"Tell Jason I said hi." Mike watched her walk out.

"That was nice." Logan had to admit.

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Going to see Mike." Logan told her. She didn't have to stop by and make sure he was going to be alright.

"Mike's been good to me, and he's family. I don't want to leave him stuck. I would have covered some nights if he needed me too." Elizabeth still would if he was ever in a bind. People tended to just not show up for shifts at the dinner.

"Where to now?" Logan asked as they got in the car.

"The gallery." Elizabeth said buckling her seatbelt.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 43

"Hi." Elizabeth said from the doorway of Alexis's office.

"Elizabeth, hi." Alexis took off her reading glasses. She wasn't surprised to see her young friend. "What brings you by?" She said playing dumb.

"Really?" Elizabeth said flopping down in one of the comfy chairs. Logan was outside standing post. "You know why I'm here. Spill."

Alexis came around to sit in the matching chair. "He's a really good cook."

"Told you." Elizabeth said grinning. "And?"

"A very good conversationalist." Alexis added on.

"And?" Elizabeth prodded.

"He's incredibly charming." Alexis said losing the battle to keep from smiling.

"When are you going out again?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I don't think we are." That left her feeling sad. Alexis had a great time last night.

"Why not?" Elizabeth would kick Sonny's butt if he let Alexis slip away. She was done with the bimbos.

"He hasn't asked." Alexis told her friend. "I think I move too slowly for Sonny. He's used to women who stay the night. I didn't even kiss him." She said shrugging.

"Did you get flowers?" Elizabeth knew all of Sonny's moves.

"No, which I guess proves my point." Alexis responded. When Elizabeth grinned wide she just looked confused. "That makes you happy?"

"It does." Elizabeth said clapping her hands. "When Sonny sends flowers after a first date it means he has no intention of seeing you again, but wants to be remembered fondly. He will call and ask you out again."

"You think?" Alexis said feeling excitement at the prospect.

"Yup." Elizabeth would bet money on it. "Okay, now that I'm up to date on your love life, I'm heading home. I will need to have you out soon." If all went well Sonny would bring her when he came.

"I should do some work." The two ladies walked out of the back office just as a well-dressed man came through the front door.

Logan instantly pulled Elizabeth behind him and hit the alarm button on his phone. "Why are you here?" His hand dropped down to his gun.

"Do I know you?" Ric asked smiling. He might not know his name but he recognized a company man when he saw one. He would bet money the petite brunette was Elizabeth Webber. Two for one. The point of the visit was to get a look at the woman their source inside the Corinthos Organization said Sonny had a date with last night. From the quick glimpse he had gotten Elizabeth was pretty, but Ric really liked the look of Alexis Davis. Seducing her would be no hardship at all, and it would piss off Sonny.

Logan didn't answer the question, instead he just waited for backup. "Ladies, return to the office."

Elizabeth took Alexis's hand and they did as instructed. "Who is that?" Alexis asked once the door closed.

"No clue. I didn't really get a good look at him." Elizabeth answered. "Logan did not like him." That was enough for her.

"He's not going to kill him in my gallery is he?" Alexis worried.

"I doubt it." Elizabeth said trying to reassure her friend. If he did the cleanup crew would make it look like it never happened.

"It was impressive how fast he moved." Alexis was trying to calm down.

"Is this making you rethink going out with Sonny?" Elizabeth hoped not.

Alexis gave the question some thought. "No, I really like him." After one date she felt stronger about him than she had about Jasper after a month. Something about Sonny was just right for her.

"Good." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Do we wait for Logan to come get us?" Alexis wanted to know.

"Yes, want to talk about my show?" Elizabeth wasn't sure how long they were going to be in here.

"May as well be productive." Alexis said grabbing a note pad and her glasses. "This is what I was thinking." She said as the two women got down to work.

* * *

Sonny came through the door and Johnny was with him. Jason was on his way. Logan's alarm caused the mob boss's heart to stop. The fact that the guard was signaling from Alexis's gallery didn't calm him any. "Ric."

"Sonny, I was wondering when I would bump into you. Interested in some art?" The lawyer asked in a conversational tone.

Before Sonny could even answer Jason came through the door. Logan tilted his head to indicate the ladies were in the office. Jason nodded before turning his attention to Ric.

"Why are you here?" Sonny asked the other man.

"I have an apartment with empty walls. This gallery was recommended." Ric said giving the mob boss a smug smile. "If you shop here it must be good."

"I think you will find the gallery across town has things more to your liking." Sonny gave the warning, the urge to just shoot Ric and end this right now was very strong at the moment.

"I'm sure Ms. Davis would not approve you of sending business away. I hear she represents several promising artists. The show for Elizabeth Webber is getting a lot of buzz." Ric delivered his own threat. As of right now he hadn't done anything overt but he wanted Sonny and Jason both to know he was aware of who they were spending time with.

"Leave. Now." Jason told Ric, done with this.

"I'll come back another day." Ric had every intention of doing so. He'd riled up the hornet's nest enough for now. If Sonny and Jason were focused on him they wouldn't even notice Faith when she made her move. "Gentleman."

Jason looked at Sonny who was shaking his head. Ric was going to force their hands. Having just gotten rid of Sorel another disappearance right now could be dangerous, but he would not be allowed to threaten their ladies. Without a word Jason walked over to the door and turned the knob. When he found it locked he knocked.

"Yes?" Elizabeth yelled from the other side.

Jason grinned at the guys, his girl was not stupid. "It's me." Jason told her.

Elizabeth opened the door and smiled up at him. "Good timing we just finished."

"Finished what?" Jason wanted to know. She was acting like they hadn't just locked themselves in Alexis's office to avoid a threat.

"Looking at Alexis's ideas for my showing." Elizabeth said coming out into the main room. "So who was that?" She asked Sonny.

Johnny just snorted as he tried not to laugh. Elizabeth was perfect for Jason.

Sonny shot his enforcer a look. "Ric Lansing. He is the lawyer for John Zacchara."

"Don't sell him any of my art." Elizabeth requested of Alexis.

"I doubt he would appreciate it anyway." Alexis responded nodding. If Elizabeth could be calm then so could she. The antacids she chewed during their time in the office helped tremendously. "Did you see he was wearing black shoes with a brown suit?"

"That is so wrong." Elizabeth said smiling. Alexis was just what Sonny needed.

Sonny, Jason, Johnny, and Logan all took in the play by play. "Do you have a security guard?" Sonny wanted to know. Walking in he had worried that his chance with Alexis was blown, now he was thinking it wasn't.

"I'm guessing I will tomorrow?" Alexis asked Sonny.

"It is not a coincidence that Ric walked through this door." Sonny looked at Jason and could see that knowledge reflected in his eyes as well. Everything Ric did was calculated. His coming here the day after Sonny's date with Alexis reeked of insider information. They had another leak, and until they knew who Ric couldn't be eliminated which sucked. "I would like to make sure you are protected." She was in a good neighborhood which would help.

"I open at ten and generally close at six. Opening nights of showings are always on Fridays. I will make sure you get the schedule." Alexis promised.

"Thank you." Sonny was happy she wasn't fighting him. He wondered if maybe Elizabeth and she had talked about more than art while in that room.

"I'll close up, then get my jacket and you can tell me where we are going to dinner tonight as we leave." Alexis told him.

"We are going out to dinner?" Sonny asked surprised.

"A man just walked into my gallery to have a look around. From the reaction of all of you he wasn't here to look at art. Even if he was here to see Elizabeth, which I doubt because her visit was not planned he came. So yes we are going out to dinner, because alone for the next few hours is the last thing I want to be. Dinner, a large martini, and then you can take me home where I expect to see one of your employees sitting outside my door for the rest of the night. Depending on how much I drink I may or may not kiss you before you leave." Alexis explained how it was going to be.

"Okay then." Sonny would make a reservation while she got ready.

Elizabeth grinned as Alexis walked away. "She was pretty rattled at first but she settled down." She whispered to Sonny. "Behave yourself tonight, she is not in any shape to make life altering decisions. You are family, but she is quickly becoming family as well." Elizabeth didn't want either one of them hurt.

"I won't take advantage." Sonny assured his young friend.

"Good invite her to brunch on Sunday." Elizabeth instructed. Sonny often hosted a lavish brunch at the penthouse. "I will come help you cook."

"Ready to go home?" Jason wanted her behind the gates of the house. The alarm had scared him badly.

"Yup." Elizabeth told her boyfriend. She knew he wouldn't relax until she was somewhere secure. "Thank you Logan."

The guard was surprised at the comment. He really did need to stop trying to pigeonhole Ms. Webber as just another one of Jason's girls. "Just doing my job." He said shrugging.

"It is appreciated." Elizabeth told him.

"I'll walk you out." Johnny would make sure they got to the car safely. He'd come back to make sure Sonny and Alexis were safe. The four of them, because Logan would follow them to the house, walked to the lot where all the were cars parked. "So, it looks like Sonny is down for the count." The Irishman grinned.

"Alexis is a keeper. So that just leaves you for now." Elizabeth said with a wicked grin.

"Not gonna happen." Johnny challenged. Knowing Elizabeth he needed to get ready to have women paraded by him on a regular basis. It should be fun. "Work on Hayes."

"Oh, I plan to." Elizabeth promised her friend.

The guard from Texas just snorted. The only woman he was interested in was Emily, and he didn't see Ms. Webber helping him with that.

"Get in the car." Jason said trying not to laugh. When she was inside he turned to Johnny. "I want security airtight tonight."

"It will be, any clue who the leak is?" Johnny asked his boss.

"No, but we will find him." Jason promised.

"Yeah." Johnny nodded before heading back to the gallery.

* * *

Johnny made a quick trip to the warehouse, to update Francis. Alexis was home getting ready for dinner and Sonny was at the penthouse doing the same thing. "What happened?" Francis asked as soon as Johnny walked inside.

"Ric." Johnny said helping himself to coffee. He had a long night ahead of him because he was going to be at the restaurant too. While on paper Francis was just the warehouse manager, he was also now head of security for the Corinthos Organization.

"He looking to commit suicide by Sonny?" Francis questioned.

"He knows about Alexis." Johnny said taking a seat.

"We have another leak." Francis made the connection quickly.

"Any clue who?" Johnny asked his friend.

"No. Not a lot of us know about Alexis." Francis was already puzzling this out.

"Could it just be that the Towers is under surveillance?" Johnny said trying a different angle.

"With all the apartments in the Towers there was no guarantee Alexis was going to see Sonny. You think he was there for Alexis and not Liz?" Francis was relying on second hand info which he hated, but Johnny rarely missed anything important.

"What makes me say yes is the location. There are easier places to get to Liz." That was a statement neither one of them liked. "He went to Alexis's business."

"Sending a message." Francis said on an exhalation. "We need to figure this out and he needs to go."

"I will let you know if I get any more info." Johnny promised.

"Alright. Be careful tonight." Francis cautioned.

"Always." Johnny said with a cocky grin.

* * *

"Hello." Faith was sitting in her car on a back road in Crimson Pointe waiting for her informant to show up.

"I've caused quite the dust up this morning. Both with Corinthos and Morgan." Ric was proud of himself. "I got a look at the lovely Alexis Davis and as a bonus saw Elizabeth Webber."

"Well haven't you been the busy little bee. What does the Webber woman look like?" Faith wanted to know.

"Petite, brunette. I only got a quick look, but I'd probably recognize her again if I saw her. I intend to spend as much time in Port Charles as I can, so I will see her again." The town was too small to not. "She has a guard with quick reflexes." Ric passed along. Based on how fast he had shielded Elizabeth the guards had already been warned about Ric, which was fine. He was just the distraction.

"I'll find out who." Faith told him. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Sonny's father lives in Port Charles." Ric told her.

"I know. He owns a diner." Faith had no idea why the man worked at all. His son could afford to give him a better life style. The different last names offered Mike no protection, as Sonny had hoped it would.

"Are you planning on using that to your advantage?" Ric wanted to know.

"I will tell you my plans when I'm ready for you to know them." Faith said in a cold voice. It would not due for Ric to forget his place. She had offered him more, he said no.

"I get Alexis when this is all said and done." Ric proclaimed.

"You will get no argument from me." Faith saw another car pull up. "I will check in with you later." She was hanging up as the man walked over to her window. She had no intention of getting out. The glass slid down as she turned her head. "What do you have for me?"

"Not much this week. I do know Elizabeth is not going to the funeral tomorrow." Ronnie passed along.

"That's fine." Faith wasn't planning on moving just yet anyway. "Tell me about her guard."

"Logan Hayes. Ex-military. He's really good. We work together at the garage, although he may not be there much now." Ronnie told her. Logan would be where Jason's girlfriend was.

"Ex-military." Faith repeated. That could pose a problem, but she wouldn't let that deter her. "Do you know anything about Sonny's movements?"

"He has a dinner date tonight, but I don't know where. It's last minute." Ronnie told her. "I'm not on that detail."

Faith nodded. "Jason?"

"He doesn't tell us his schedule." Ronnie explained.

"That's fine." Faith didn't need to know where the enforcer was, just when he wasn't with Elizabeth. "You have the guard schedule for the week?"

Ronnie handed over the paper. As a senior guard it hadn't been at all suspicious when he walked into Max's office this morning. Copying the schedule hadn't taken long at all. As long as Faith didn't want him to do this all the time no one should be the wiser.

"is there any chance this will change?" Faith wanted to know.

"Not unless someone is sick, or gets injured." Ronnie reported. He was hoping this was over soon. The only reason that he was here at all was that Faith knew that he killed a woman a few years back. Beat her to death during a bad drug trip. If Sonny or Jason learned about the crime Ronnie would be dead. They didn't condone violence against women. Nor did they tolerate drugs. The only reason Faith knew was because Ronnie had the misfortune of committing this crime in one of her father's clubs where he was working as an off the books bouncer. Faith had been waiting for years for that information to pay off.

"Well done. Wait for my next call." Faith said as she slipped her sunglasses on before starting the engine of her car. Tomorrow was the funeral, she would play the grieving girlfriend and when the service was over start making plans.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 44

They walked into the restaurant surrounded by guards. Sonny didn't care if it looked obnoxious or not. Alexis was staying safe. No one complained, the fact that they were eating at one of his restaurants helped tremendously with that. It also secured him a private dining room despite the last minute reservation. "This is lovely. I've passed it before but haven't yet eaten here." Alexis said as they were seated. Quickly they had menus, warm yeasty bread, and plate of olive oil for dipping.

"I can guarantee you a good meal." Sonny told her, liking how she looked in the low lighting.

"You come here often?" Alexis had seen Sonny's picture in the paper during her short time in Port Charles. He was usually pictured with an attractive woman. While yes the society page could indicate a player, Alexis also knew that often the reports on those pages weren't true. If that was the case her mother would have had more boyfriends than she could have counted while alive. In several cases the men linked with the soprano had just been sitting next to her at a large table. So Alexis was willing to give her date the benefit of the doubt.

"I own it." Sonny said smiling wide.

"Well in that case we will dine well." Alexis said laughing. "Do they have your butternut squash recipe?"

"Roasted butternut squash is not on the menu." Sonny had approval power over what was served. He rarely needed to use it because his executive chef was very good at her job. "I can request it if you like. They have squash in the kitchen because they make a soup from it."

"I don't need special treatment." Alexis assured him. She really liked that he said he would ask the chef and not tell the chef. Nothing was worse than a bully who threw their power around to impress someone else. "I'm sure there will be plenty of items on the menu I like. They have tiramisu!"

"You want to start with dessert?" Sonny said laughing.

"It's tempting. No brownies?" Alexis asked wondering why not.

"She won't give me the recipe. Believe me I've tried to get it." Sonny said trying not to pout. He also had his pastry chef try to reproduce them with no luck. Elizabeth had a secret ingredient that she wasn't sharing. "She said if she gave it to me I wouldn't need her anymore." Liz was joking when she said it, but Sonny thought there was just a bit of truth to that statement. Elizabeth had made a family here and she worried about losing it.

"That feeling will pass." Alexis read his concern in his eyes. "The more you accept her flaws and all the faster it will happen. But it doesn't go away completely." The gallery owner warned. "My family was not close. Kristina was pretty much all I had growing up because our mom was so busy touring. We made our own family and it was hard for others to break into the walls we put up."

"I grew up in a tight knit family. Me, my mom, and my dad. You may have met him Mike over at Kelly's." Sonny told her.

"I do know him. He's very charming too." Alexis knew now where Sonny got it from. "Did he teach you to cook?"

"He did." Sonny said thinking back on those lessons. "My mother, couldn't boil water." He said laughing. He still missed her. "How did sending your sister to Europe affect your relationship?" Sonny asked as the waiter brought out several wines for their approval. "Red or white?"

"I haven't decided what I want yet, this menu is too tempting." Alexis said looking it over. The joy Sonny took from his family was clear, but he got a bit sad talking about it. She knew from talking to Mike that he was widower, so Sonny's mom was deceased.

"I'm not a snob. I like good wine but I won't be upset if you have white wine with the ossobuco." Sonny let her know.

"I'll have some merlot then." Alexis requested.

"Bring a bottle." It would be from his private reserve.

"My sister understood why I came to Port Charles." Alexis said picking up their conversation. "She was the one to call me and tell me what she did. We are both happier with this arrangement." She looked out and saw some of the guards. "They will get to eat too, right?"

Sonny had to smile at that. "Yeah, they will." In shifts, but he liked that she asked. It was something Elizabeth did too. The waiter brought their bottle and when Sonny sipped then nodded, poured two glasses. "Salud." Sonny said raising his glass.

"Salud." Alexis responded tapping hers to his. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

After seeing Jason and Elizabeth back to their house Logan found himself with the rest of the night off. His buddy Cooper was out of town this week, and he didn't feel like hanging out with any of the other guards. He could swing by the garage and make sure things were in order there seeing as Elizabeth was starting on Monday, but honestly it was too late now. That office was a mess, she might quit on the spot.

Since it was close to dinner time he decided to go to Kelly's. Opening the door he patted himself on the back for making such a wise choice. Sitting at a table reading a very thick book, probably for school, was Emily.

Now a smart man would turn around and go somewhere else. While his dad had accused him of being many things, smart wasn't one of them. Still had Logan decided to not make things tense between her and her brother. He was backing up when she looked up and smiled at him. He didn't even remember walking over to the table.

"Hi." Emily said smiling. "Funny seeing you here." She must come her ten times a week, for lunch or coffee or a snack and never ran into him before. "What brings you by?"

"Dinner." Logan said grinning. "What are you studying for?"

"Organic chemistry final." Emily said huffing. She'd put off taking the subject for as long as possible. "Have a seat."

He should have said no. Then walked over, ordered his chili to go, and left. Instead he pulled out a chair and sat down. "You sure I'm not disturbing you?"

"Not at all. I need a break." Emily said smiling. His accent was very sexy. "How are you and Liz getting along?"

"Good. She's nice. Not what I expected." Logan admitted.

"You mean one of Jason's vapid groupies." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"I try not to ever talk bad about a lady." Logan told her. "Plus I didn't know any of them personally."

"That was very diplomatic of you." Emily said laughing. He had manners too. "Would you mind if I ordered something to eat as well. Or were you meeting someone?" He might have a date and was just stopping to be polite.

"It was just going to be me, and you were here first. So I should ask if you mind me staying." Logan asked smiling wide. Conversation between him and anyone else hadn't flowed this easily in a long time. He felt really comfortable with Emily, and that was the first indicator that he was going to be in a lot of trouble. At some point in his future Jason was going to be beating the crap out of him and saying to stay away from his sister. Logan already knew it was an order he was not going to obey.

"I would be happy if you stayed." Emily said blushing slightly. She couldn't wait to call Elizabeth. "What are you going to have?"

"The chili." Logan grinned. "Is there anything else on the menu?" He joked.

"Yes. I know from working summers here in high school." Emily laughed with him.

"You worked here?" Logan wouldn't see why she would.

"I'm far from the spoiled princess most people think when they hear the name Quartermaine." Emily told him.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Logan instantly apologized.

"You didn't." Emily promised him. "I worked here during my junior and senior year of high school." Every dime she earned, including tips, went to the hospital's hospice fund to buy wigs for cancer patients. Her parents had made a matching contribution when she graduated. It had been her two year community project that her high school required. "I also want you to know I didn't get any special treatment from Mike either. I had to pull my weight like everyone else."

"Were you any good?" Logan liked that she was feisty.

"In the beginning I was horrible. But by the time I left I was really good. Not as good as Elizabeth. I think Mike retired her apron." Emily told the guard. "So what part of Texas?"

"Houston." Logan told her.

"I've never been." Emily said leaning a little closer. "Do you miss it?"

"Starting in September and ending in April." He said leaning on the table too. "I'm not really a cold weather fan."

"Then why stay?" Emily asked him. "Girlfriend."

"I'm single." Logan grinned at how she got the information he really hoped she wanted. "I like my job."

"Your job." Emily said sitting back up. "Working for my brother."

"Yeah." Logan sat back in his chair too. Talk about a mood dampener. "Want me to go?"

Emily gave it some thought. "No." She said smiling. Jason was just going to have to deal. "I'm hungry let's order."

* * *

Sonny walked Alexis to her front door. "The car will be out front all night. In the morning he will follow you to the gallery."

"Thank you." She wasn't even going to pretend that didn't make her feel better. "The security guard?"

"Will be there by eight." Sonny promised. He wasn't sure who he was sending yet. Francis would have a suggestion. "I'll call you and tell you his name."

"Okay, I'm generally up late." Alexis said trying not to fidget or play with her hair. "I'm nervous." She admitted.

"No need to be." Sonny said smiling. He wasn't going to ever have to wonder what Alexis was thinking. She had a habit of just spitting out what was on her mind. Took all the guess work out of the relationship, which lessened his chances of screwing up.

"You need to make the first move." She told him.

"I can do that." Sonny said putting a hand on her waist and urging her forward, when she was standing close enough he leaned forward and kissed her. When her arms slipped around his neck he kissed her a bit harder.

Alexis moaned and stepped closer. Sonny Corinthos knew how to kiss a woman. When he pulled back she just stood there for a moment with her eyes closed and let the buzz in her system slowly fade. She opened her eyes and gave him a smile. "That will get you another date."

"I'm hosting brunch on Sunday at my place. Would you like to come?" Sonny said smiling.

"I will be there." Alexis said in a throaty voice.

"Brunch on Sunday, and dinner Tuesday night." Sonny suggested.

"Absolutely." Alexis smiled wide. "I'm going to go in now." Or jump him where he stood. She wasn't a shy virgin, but she wasn't a sleep with a guy on the second date kind of woman either.

"You have an alarm system?" Sonny wasn't going to ask to walk through. If he went in there he wasn't leaving until morning.

"I do." Alexis assured him unlocking the door. "Goodnight Sonny." She waved before stepping in the house.

"Goodnight Alexis." Sonny said waiting until he heard the lock click before walking away.

* * *

Logan followed Emily back to the Quartermaine mansion just to make sure she reached home safely. When she turned off she tapped her horn and he responded in kind. During dinner she had mentioned that she was going to be at Elizabeth's house tomorrow. At first he'd been annoyed when he learned that he was not going to Sorel's service. There was a good bet something interesting would happen with so many families in one room. Now not going didn't seem so bad. While the odds were slim that he would get a chance to talk with Emily tomorrow he would certainly enjoy the view.

* * *

They had a pretty relaxed night. After getting home, Jason had to take care of some business that got interrupted by his responding to the alert, so Elizabeth did some painting. She cooked dinner and they had a fairly quiet meal. After dinner Jason disappeared back into his office so she went to the studio, once again, to paint and hang out with her pets.

Elizabeth knew that Jason was making sure that everything was in place for tomorrow. The guys were all tense and she didn't mind that business had his attention. Based on how he'd looked at her at dinner he needed the space to settle a bit. The alarm had scared him.

"I'm heading up for the night." Elizabeth said standing in the door way to his office.

"I'm done so I'll come with you." Security was as tight as he could get it. Both at the service and here at the house. Emily was going to be here too, and he had a guard to follow her from the mansion to here and anywhere they might go tomorrow. The ladies weren't restricted to the house, but he knew they would spend most of their time here.

Upstairs he showered first and when she came out of the bathroom in her sleepwear he was sitting up in bed waiting for her. She smiled as she walked across the room. How could she not? Jason wasn't wearing a shirt and his body never failed to impress her.

Under the covers she slid over until she was close to him. She tilted her head up and he was right there waiting to kiss her. It started out slow. Just a gentle glide of her lips across his but it soon heated up, with their tongues dueling for dominance. Just as the kiss moved from hot to just a bit frantic Jason pulled his mouth from hers and crushed her too him.

He was holding her too tight, he knew that but he couldn't seem to stop. He had been terrified at Logan's alarm. All he could think was that he had just found the love of his life and might lose her. His face was buried in her neck breathing in her sweet scent as he just told himself that she was fine.

Elizabeth held Jason tight understanding exactly what had happened. She ran her fingers through his short hair and rested her cheek on the top of his head. He was trembling hard against her. "I'm okay Jason. Logan kept me safe." She murmured. "You made sure I had a guard who could keep me safe."

"I love you Mia, so much." He said not lifting his head. The trembling was stopping and soon his heart rate would return to normal. They would be keeping a close eye on Ric. Shawn had called to say that Rudy alerted him to the possible issue. John was going to be monitored as well until they knew for sure he wasn't involved. They needed to find the leak in their organization, Francis was already looking into that.

"I love you too Jason. With all my heart." Elizabeth said just trying to relax him so he could sleep. He had a busy day tomorrow. He would be up early, and hopefully they would make love before he left the house. If not then tomorrow when they went to bed. For now she would just let him hold her as tight as he needed to.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 45

Early the next morning Jason woke up with Elizabeth still holding him tight. The fear that had gripped him last night had eventually let go. He had been fine and then wham all of a sudden he was gripped with the certainty that someone would take her from him. Long after she fell asleep he lay with his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat and telling himself she was safe.

He took a minute just to look at her lying next to him soft and warm. She was just so beautiful and he was so grateful that she was his. Having her love made him feel like he was truly alive for the first time in his life. Like this was the reason he survived the car accident that should have killed him. Unable to hold back any longer he brushed the hair back from her face before bringing his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss.

"Morning." She said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." Jason said smiling down at her. "I need to get moving soon."

"Okay." Elizabeth said looking into his eyes.

"I'd like to make love with you before I go." Jason said letting his thumb caress the silky skin of her face as he laid down beside her.

"I'd love that." She said smiling. Was there a better way to start the day? Lying in bed with her eyes looking into Jason's, Liz felt close to him. Knowing that he loved her made her feel amazing. As his mouth lowered to gently cover hers Liz let her eyes drift shut. Allowing herself the pleasure of just feeling his love pour into her. With his hand on her lower back he gently urged her to move closer so that the small space between them was eradicated. Just feeling the warmth of his body next to hers made her sigh in completion. She rolled to her back bringing him over her, wanting to feel his weight pressing her into the mattress.

He let his mouth worship her, traveling from her lips, down her neck and across her chest until he was able to take a nipple into his mouth. Softly he sucked pulling oh so gently on the taut flesh. The softest whimper floated down to him and his need to take her raged inside him. He felt his cock swell further as he moved to worship her other breast. He wanted to make sure not to leave an inch of her untouched. Wanted to mark her as his. Without a word he knew that she was on edge as he was just by the way her body moved beneath his. Feeling her tug on his hair he lifted his head and the heat in her eyes made him suck in a breath.

She needed his mouth back on hers. She tugged until he looked up and felt trapped within the passion in his gaze. This amazing man who could have almost any woman he wanted had chosen her. Loved her. Wanted her. Needed her. And she returned every single one of those sentiments. She brought her hand up to touch his jaw not at all surprised to see it tremble, that was how much he moved her.

As she pulled him into the kiss she let her hand move to caress his chest. She loved touching him and it was made even better knowing that he loved it as well. That he craved it as much as she did. She took the kiss deeper as her hand drifted lower to graze his abs before coming around to trace the muscles of his back. He was physically strong but never failed to give her tenderness when they came together like this.

Her hand wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked from base to tip. Jason groaned into her mouth. Her hands anywhere on his body was paradise, but when she touched him like this the pleasure was almost painful. The only downside was that she was eroding his control. He was fighting with himself to bring the focus back to her, assuming he could find the strength to move her hand when Mia spoke.

"Jason." She whispered her voice breaking slightly. "I need you. Don't make me wait anymore." She closed her eyes as if trying to find the words to tell him just how much it meant to have his love.

He understood everything that she was feeling without needing the words. Jason lifted one leg so that it was hooked around his waist and Elizabeth instantly brought the other leg up as well. He kissed her as he lined up the head of his cock to the opening of her core and with one thrust he buried himself to the hilt joining them on every level of their beings.

He growled with the incredible sensations. Damn, she just felt so good. It always felt so incredibly right to be here with her this way, to know they were creating something bigger than themselves. She got and accepted all of him. It was the single greatest gift he'd ever been given. He pulled all the way out before slowly sinking back inside her tight heat. Feeling her body stretching to receive him. Gently he made love to her intently watching as everything she was feeling played across her face. "I love you." He told her before kissing her once more.

As Jason rocked inside her with long strokes, she wanted to tell him just how much she loved him. Wanted to find the words to let him know that he owned her heart. But simply couldn't because what they were sharing moved her beyond speech. Even so she knew he felt it too. She reached up and pulled him closer because she needed to have him touching her from head to toe. Needing that connection that his skin against hers held.

He pushed deep and held still to simply watch as Elizabeth came. To take this moment to appreciate the wonder of the passion that they created together. He would never get enough of her. Would always want more. As she opened her eyes he saw the sheen of tears and felt his own eyes burn. She was simply everything. He began moving again only this time he couldn't seem to go slow. He pushed hard needing to have her climax again. He reached down to lift her hip allowing him an even deeper penetration making them moan together. His finger found her pearl and he stroked pushing her closing to the peak.

He was close, she could tell by the fact that his strokes were no longer even and controlled. With every stroke he pushed deeper and harder, taking her higher and higher. Making the heat in the stomach burn hotter. All she could do was scream as the pressure became too much to contain. As the pleasure burst inside her. She felt him swell further inside her stretching her core to a point just shy of pain as he came, scalding her insides with the heat of release.

Jason was powerless to control himself as the force of his orgasm left him unable to focus on anything put the feelings in body. He threw back his head and actually howled as he pounded into her accepting body. Holding nothing back, giving everything over to her. When he came back to reality he was sprawled on top of Mia like he had simply collapsed.

She somehow managed to find the strength to lift her arms. "I love you so much." She said as the tears poured down her cheeks. It had no end, her love for him. She swore that the last orgasm had made time stop. How he did that to her, how he made her feel so much seemed impossible. At this young age she had found her soul mate, the person that made her complete. She knew the love between them would only get stronger as the years passed.

He rolled them so that they were lying on the sides facing one another. He pulled her as close as he could holding her tight. Just letting her love fill him. He wasn't ever going to let her go. Would work every day to make sure she knew just how much having her in his life meant to him. No one would be allowed to threaten her or the family they would create.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the bed, back in Jason's t-shirt, and watched her boyfriend get dressed. She was still reeling from their passionate coupling earlier in the morning. It just never even occurred to her that she would connect with another human being on that kind of a level.

"Okay, I'm all set." Jason said looking himself over in the mirror. Suits were not his favorites, ties made him feel like he was being choked, and suspenders made no sense. Yet here he was wearing all three at the moment. The only thing that made him feel like himself was the Beretta resting at the small on his back. Jason slipped on his jacket and turned to face his girl. She was entirely too tempting. He wanted to strip down and join her back in bed.

"I feel like you should have the guard." Elizabeth said giving him a smile. "You in a suit is dangerous." When he blushed slightly she laughed. "I'll stay close to Logan."

"Thank you. You don't have to stay home." He told her.

"I know, but Emily's coming over to meet the girls. Plus Lila's gardener is coming over to talk about what plants I should get. So we will be here most of the day." Elizabeth told him.

"I just don't want you to feel trapped." Jason worried about that.

"I don't." Elizabeth crawled to the foot of the bed and watched as her boyfriend's eyes darkened.

Jason had to take a deep breath. The woman was killing him. "I'll most likely be late." He said walking over and testing his restraint by leaning over and kissing her. "Don't wait up if you get tired."

"Okay." Elizabeth tipped her head back and accepted his kiss. "I love you. Stay away from the women. They won't be able to resist you in your suit." She wasn't worried about him cheating on her, Elizabeth just liked to tease him.

"Solo puedo pensar en ti." I can only think of you, Jason whispered against her lips.

"Okay then." Elizabeth needed to fan herself. "Go before I don't let you leave."

With a smile Jason walked downstairs. Logan was in his car. The guard got out and waited until his boss walked over. "She'll be down in about ten minutes."

"I'm fine out here." Logan figured he'd be on the porch, which is where the guards were supposed to stand.

"She isn't going to let you stand outside." Jason knew his girl well. "The house is wired so if someone breeches the perimeter you will have time to get outside."

Logan just looked at the house. "I'm not expected to touch her pets am I?" There were some things he wouldn't do.

"No." Jason didn't blame the younger man. "Call me if there are any issues."

"Will do." Logan said getting in his car and to wait for Elizabeth to come down to get him.

* * *

It was one of the rare occasions that Jason drove one of his cars. Normally he was either on his bike or in his SUV. He had three other vehicles and today he was in his Benz. Elizabeth had her driver's license, but no car. He would see if she wanted one of his, if not he would take her out and buy her anything she wanted. Except a bike. The only bike she was riding on was his.

The guys met at the warehouse so that they could all drive over together. As the head of the organization Sonny would arrive in his limo. Johnny and Cody would ride with him. Jason was driving over with Francis. Max, and Milo were also riding with him. Three other cars filled with guards would be surrounding them. The entire contingent would be staying for the funeral, as well as the following wake.

"Promise me that when I go you will not have this spectacle." Jason said to Sonny.

"If I'm still around, I'll just tell them to dig a hole and drop you in it." The mob boss said grinning. "We won't even throw in a marker."

"Sounds good." Jason told his boss. "When are we leaving?"

"About ten minutes." Sonny hated these things. No one could stand Sorel, yet they were all going to sit in the room and pretend they did. At least there would be some real mourners at his funeral, when the time came.

"How was the date?" Jason asked leaning against the limo. It had been swept for devices before arriving.

"Wonderful, please tell Liz I did as instructed and invited Alexis to brunch." Sonny said grinning. He was hoping to be rewarded with brownies. "Speaking of Liz, do you think you can get her to give me the brownie recipe?"

"Why would I do that?" Jason wanted to know.

"I'd like to serve them at the restaurant in the brownie sundae and at the coffee house. Of course I'd pay her for the exclusive rights." Sonny wasn't planning on cheating Liz. He also didn't want anyone else getting the recipe before him.

"You could just ask her." Jason said as Johnny snickered beside him. "What's so funny?"

"Sonny did ask." Francis filled in. "She told him no."

"Why do you keep trying to get me in trouble?" Jason looked at Sonny.

"I thought you could charm her." The mob boss grinned.

"Ask Francis, he probably knows it." Johnny said looking at his friend.

"Why would you think that?" Francis asked in return.

"You bought ingredients for her to make brownies on the island." Johnny pointed out.

"He did, but they didn't taste like the ones she makes here." Jason told Sonny. "They were good, but something was missing. Maybe if Francis told you what he bought you can figure out the secret ingredient by process of elimination." He suggested.

"Maybe." Sonny wasn't convinced. He thought about what Alexis said last night, that maybe Liz wouldn't share because it was something they liked that only she could do. A reason to keep her around. Of course now that she was Jason's girl, she had another reason to be around and might part with the recipe. He would think on it. "Let's get going." Sonny said walking over to the limo.

"Ric is expected to be there." Francis said before his boss got into the vehicle.

"If he's there we know he isn't bothering the ladies." Sonny said getting inside.

Francis looked at Jason and Johnny. One of them would talk to Shawn today, the poker game was tonight and they'd talk to John. Hopefully by the time the game was over they'd have an idea of just how many enemies they were facing. They wouldn't hesitate to take out Zacchara to keep Liz safe.

"Let's go." Jason repeated Sonny's order and the guys all went to their cars. It was time for the first act of the day.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 46

The church was packed for the morning service. Since the funeral was being held in John Zacchara's territory he was seated up front with Maximus as a sign of respect. Sonny as the most powerful mob boss in the state was also afforded the privilege of a front row pew. If anyone thought this was odd, since Sonny was the reason Sorel was dead, they chose not to speak on it.

Only four other members of the Corinthos organization actually went into the church. Aside from Sonny, Jason, Johnny, Cody, and Max where also seated for the service. Francis was already conducting business outside where the rest of the guys were waiting with the vehicles.

"How did you get out of attending?" Francis wanted to know.

"I'm not Catholic." Shawn said grinning. "So John took pity on me and said I could wait outside." As the enforcer for the organization he was expected to be inside. "Rudy informed me that Ric is already causing problems." This didn't surprise Shawn. The lawyer was inside the church, hopefully behaving.

"He has decided that he wishes to die sooner rather than later." Francis told the other man.

"One of your men will be watching him?" Shawn figured that was just easier.

"We have hired an independent contractor." Francis would not be providing a name.

"Smart, Lansing can spot a company man at five miles. He can also smell a trap." Shawn let Francis know. "Rudy has requested that I keep tabs on his nephew." Power sometimes did strange things to good people.

"Your opinion on that?" Francis wanted to know. He had a great deal of respect for Shawn.

"It's not necessary, but I understand that you will want to confirm that for yourself. I'm guessing that is the point of tonight's poker game." The enforcer asked.

"That, and to relieve you of some of your money. You must get tired carrying it around all day." Francis joked.

"Not gonna happen my friend, but you are welcomed to try." Shawn laughed. "I may need to sit this one out. We are having a few issues that need to be resolved." Some of Sorel's men had decided to not go quietly.

"It happens." Francis said shrugging. "We will of course make sure John leaves our territory safely." If it was determined that the young man had made the mistake of joining Ric in his endeavor to piss off Sonny he would be put on a plane back to Italy. With business settled they moved onto personal topics. "You guys finding your way around okay?"

"Not much to navigate. Crimson Pointe is not very big." Shawn said shrugging. Once John cut his teeth here, he would return to Italy to run the family territory when Rudy retired. At that point Maximus would probably ask Sonny to incorporate the territory into his.

"Nothing up here is very big." Francis found he liked small town life. "The ladies are pretty though."

"So says the guy with the New York girlfriend. How is Diane?" Shawn had met her when Francis came to Venice.

"Good, she is moving here full time to be Sonny's lawyer." Francis let Shawn know.

"We heard of Harry's unfortunate passing." They had also heard that the deceased lawyer had been the reason Sorel went after Jason's girl. That right there should have been all the warning Ric needed. "I'm sure that Ms. Miller will love her dealings with Ric. She may handle your problem for you."

"She will not be dealing with Ric." Francis said in an icy tone. If the asshole even spoke out of line once to Diane it would be his last mistake. And a very painful one.

"Informally, ask her if there is another lawyer she might recommend for when Ric returns to Italy." Shawn inquired. When the idiot disappeared that was the story they were going with. "I do have to agree about the ladies though. The nurses here are enough to want to make a man need bed rest."

"If you are on bed rest you can't enjoy those pretty nurses." Francis pointed out laughing. "Stay away from Sabrina Santiago, she's Milo's girl." Crimson Pointe was within General Hospital's care zone. Any ambulance trips would send you there or to Mercy.

"Good to know. Anyone seeing Leyla Mir?" Shawn had spoken to her while he was at the hospital leaving from a Veteran's support group meeting.

"The name isn't ringing a bell, so I say give it a go. I'm sure she will tell you if she is taken." Francis didn't know who everyone was dating, but anyone who might come into contact was checked out. Milo brought Sabrina to brunch a couple of times when they both had Sunday off. So she had gotten a thorough screening.

The doors to the cathedral opened and those gathered began to emerge from the building. "I need to go find my boss." Shawn said straightening up. He had been leaning on the limo parked next to Sonny's. John would be waiting inside. "I'll see you at the wake."

"Yup." Francis said straightening up as well.

"You believe him about John?" Milo asked when Shawn walked away.

"I believe he believes John is not involved. I need to be there when John says it then I might be convinced." Francis answered. He was cautious by nature, and damn near paranoid when it came to keeping Liz safe.

* * *

Elizabeth spent the morning walking around the parameter of her home with Lila's groundskeeper. They talked about soil content and moisture after he ran some quick tests. What types of flowers she wanted placed where. They talked about the different colors available and just how much work it was going to be to maintain this garden. While Elizabeth was looking forward to getting down into the dirt and nurturing her plants, this was not her life's work so a balance had to be struck.

They were trying to find the perfect spot for the roses when Emily's car, followed by her guard's, came down the drive. Elizabeth waved from her spot on the lawn and Em beeped her horn. After parking she trotted over. "Wow, this place is gorgeous!" She gushed. Jason had made a grand gesture, of that there was no doubt.

"Wait until you see inside." Elizabeth said grinning at the house. "We are looking for where to put the roses."

Emily waved to the groundskeeper. "I can come with you."

"Hi Ritchie." Elizabeth waved to the guard. They were now back on good terms.

"Ms. Webber." He said quietly.

"Why don't you guys go on in the house and get comfortable." Elizabeth looked over at the guard and thought to herself this really could not have worked out better. "Unless you want to give your opinion on the roses."

"What kind of roses?" Ritchie asked. He liked gardening. It was one of the reasons he didn't live at the Towers, he wanted a yard.

Elizabeth fought off a grin. "Em, why don't you go in and ask Logan to show you where the glasses are. Ritchie and I will stay out here and talk plants."

"Are you thinking about vegetables too?" Ritchie had a nice patch where he grew herbs, tomatoes, and a few other things.

"Okay." Emily said thank you with her eyes as she moved off to the porch.

"Come on Ritchie, we are going around the back." Elizabeth said walking with the guard as he told her about his thyme plants.

Emily walked up the steps to the front porch. "We meet again."

"So we do." Logan said smiling. "Where are they going?" He'd been hanging back and keeping watch. Ritchie was good at his job, so he didn't have to worry about Elizabeth but asked anyway.

"To find a spot for the roses." Emily told him. "Elizabeth said you could show me where the glasses are."

"That I can. I got a partial tour the other day." Logan said holding the door open.

"Oh my." Emily said as they stepped into the foyer. "This really is lovely. I'm going to have to stake out a room for myself." She said peeking in rooms as they passed them on the way to the kitchen. "Has Sonny seen this space?" Emily figured he had.

"I heard he was here the first day." Logan liked the house, although it was a bit big for his taste. "The glasses are in here." He said opening the cabinet.

Emily took a glass and opened the fridge. "Iced tea. She knows me so well."

"It's Sweet Tea, Elizabeth asked me to show her how to make it this morning." Logan had been surprised by the request. She asked what his favorite drink was and then how to make it. Her reasoning was if he was going to be here all day, he should at least have a drink he liked.

"I love Sweet Tea, haven't had it in years." Emily got some ice and poured herself a glass. Taking a sip she smiled. "It's good. Your recipe?"

"My grandmother's." Logan told her grinning. She looked very pretty this morning in her red top. "How's the studying going?"

"Good. The test is on Monday, and I feel like my brain is going to explode if I try to put another thing in it." Emily laughed at herself.

"That won't be good. You need your brain for all that doctoring." Logan smiled back.

"I guess I do. School is almost over for the summer, and when I'm not in class I'll probably be here a lot." Emily told him.

"Me too." Logan liked the sound of that. Yeah he was getting in deeper by the second.

"Should be a fun summer." Emily said as she tipped her glass to the guard.

* * *

"So how long do we have to stay?" Cody asked Johnny. Cody had officially been made the back-up enforcer this morning. He was sort of training today. The job was one he had done on an informal basis before. A couple of times when Jason was out of town Johnny had to do a job and he'd taken Cody with him.

"Until Sonny says it's time to leave. Which I pray is soon." The Irishman said. There was a lot of business being done at the wake. Sonny spoke to who he wanted to. Jason dealt with anyone who wasn't allowed near their boss, and everyone else got ignored. Currently Sonny was sitting down with Maximus in a private corner and Jason was talking to Angus McKay. Everyone else was making small talk.

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't killed Lansing yet." Maximus chuckled as he sipped his scotch.

"It's only been one day." Sonny countered.

"We all know its coming. What remains to be seen is whether or not the youngest Zacchara is stupid enough to listen to his consigliere." Maximus did not believe in beating around the bush.

"Jason doesn't think he is." Sonny told the head of the families.

"I trust Jason's instincts he is a very astute young man. I know my boys are learning a lot under his tutelage. And yours as well, of course." Maximus added on.

Sonny just nodded. He knew that Maximus respected him, but that it was Jason the older man had a healthy fear of. That everyone had a healthy fear of, Sonny had no problem with that. His second in command was a dangerous young man. "Your boys are an asset to our organization and I am dreading the day they go home."

"Not for some time. I have no plans to go anywhere." Maximus assured him. "May I ask why Milo was not assigned to Ms. Webber?" He had hoped to meet the younger woman who his sons had told him about. They respected and liked her very much. Jason had made it clear when they spoke earlier that an introduction would not be happening on this trip.

Sonny smiled at one of the men he considered a true friend. "She wouldn't allow it."

"Is that right?" Maximus said smiling. "Strong willed?"

"You have no idea." Sonny said laughing. "Milo has a steady girlfriend and Elizabeth wanted a guard with no attachments."

"I like Sabrina." Maximus had met her last night at dinner. "Elizabeth has a kind heart." Sonny nodded. "Good, Jason needs that. I spoke with Rudy he said you will call him when you have a total understanding of the situation Ric is trying to create. I ask that you call me as well."

"Of course. We will not cause a war." Sonny assured the older man. "I will see John home unless no other option presents itself, should we find that he is involved."

"Thank you." Maximus sat back in his chair. "We will all be better off without Sorel."

Sonny just nodded in agreement.

"I have to talk to the grieving girlfriend and pretend I care that he is dead and that I don't think she is a poisonous viper." Maximus finished his drink. "We will talk again before I leave tonight."

Sonny rose when the older man did. "At your convenience." He told the head of the families.

* * *

When Maximus walked off, Jason came over. "You never said being your second in command involved having to listen to idiots." He said frowning.

Sonny placed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "Because you wouldn't have taken the job." He finally answered. "What have you picked up?"

"Faith is not leaving Crimson Pointe anytime soon. She claims to not have anywhere more appealing to go. Rumor has it she is discreetly seeing Ric, but it is not anything serious." Jason passed along. He'd gone over to pay his respects and left feeling dirty. The woman had buried her boyfriend this morning and was already eyeing up replacements.

"She's a viper, we need to keep an eye on her too." Sonny watched Maximus talk to the blonde. His face was blank but his body language screamed of distaste. "Power is her drug of choice. She may be planning something where John is concerned."

"Could that be why she is involved with Ric?" Jason knew that they had a history so her seeing Ric now wasn't that odd. They had already been seen together at a local restaurant.

"I'd bet on it." Sonny took a deep breath. "This will require thought. I don't want to harm her." Just thinking about hurting a woman left a nasty taste in his mouth. "If she forces my hand I will have no choice. I'm guessing she wants the territory."

"She'll never be able to hold it." Jason pointed out. If she moved against John, they would move against her.

"She has something that makes her think she can." Sonny told his friend. "It's more than whatever Ric is planning on doing. I want a tail on her too. Someone good." Sonny ordered.

"Do you think she'll make a move soon?" Jason swept the room, nodding at his guys. He didn't like being in such a crowded space.

"Yes, but it won't be something we'd expect." Sonny knew that Faith was far from stupid, and that she was ruthless. "It also won't be her big move either. So we need to be ready. Tighten security on all of our interests."

"I'll send the order." Jason said moving off to make the call.

Sonny stayed where he was and gave the problem of Faith Rosco some thought. He needed to figure out what to do with her when the time came. He also needed to figure out what she and Ric had planned. He would watch and wait. When she made her move, they would be ready.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 47

After everything was set with the garden Elizabeth gave Emily a tour of the house. Including the guest room that overlooked to back yard that Elizabeth set aside just for her friend. "I love it." Emily said grinning. "I can't believe you had time to wallpaper." The silk paper with small roses on it was beautiful.

"I didn't." Elizabeth said shrugging. "All the walls were done when we moved in. The last owners had great tastes. So what did you and Logan talk about?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"The fact that I will be visiting often over the summer." Emily said grinning. "I plan on sleeping over a lot."

"I will be sure to let your brother know." Elizabeth said sitting on the bed. "He's going to freak."

"I know." Emily said taking a deep breath and letting it slowly out. "I don't want to get Logan hurt."

"You want me to start dropping hints?" Elizabeth asked her friend. "Maybe if he has time to think about it, he won't go ballistic." Which was wishful thinking.

Emily snorted. "The thing that sucks is I'm attracted to Logan, but I have no idea if we have real chemistry. I won't know until we go out on a few dates. Dates that Jason is not going to allow."

"I think you need to be up front. Going on dates before speaking to Jason is a bad move." Elizabeth knew sneaking around was a mistake.

"I know that Jason needs to be informed, but for now please keep it under wraps." Emily asked her friend.

"There's nothing to talk about." Elizabeth reminded her.

"Nope." Emily decided right then to keep quiet about having dinner with Logan. If that got back to Jason she could honestly say that she bumped into the guard and they shared a table. It's not like she couldn't be friends with the guys. She once shared a table with Johnny for coffee, because no other tables were open. She wasn't supposed to date them. But she wanted Logan, so for now they would need to fly under the radar until she knew for sure there was something to talk about.

"Come downstairs and I'll show you my studio. Plus you need to meet the girls." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Okay. Have you been painting much?" Emily asked as they came back downstairs.

Ritchie stepped out of the kitchen and Elizabeth pointed to the back of the house. The guard nodded and went back to his coffee. "I've been doing some sketching and painting." She answered as they walked into her studio.

"The light here is fantastic." Emily said looking around. On the easel was a covered canvas and she knew better than to try sneaking a peek.

"I'm thinking of doing a series of landscapes. All that green outside the window has me inspired." Elizabeth had been dreaming of rolling hills. So now she needed to find some to paint. "Here they are."

"Oh, they are so cute." Emily said in a hushed tone because the two animals were curled up sleeping. "What are they?"

"Chinchillas." Elizabeth told her. "The one on the left is Cocoa and the one on the right is Mocha."

"Like the coat?" Emily asked surprised. "That's what they look like." She knew they would be really soft.

"Yup." Elizabeth tried not to think about why people breed them.

"How does Jason feel about them?" Emily couldn't see her brother interacting with the furry creatures.

"Not so happy." Elizabeth admitted. "He said I could keep them, and I figure as long as they stay in here everything will be fine."

"Where did you get them from?" Emily thought they looked adorable.

"Sonny." Elizabeth said smiling. She was pretty sure this was part of their prank war, but was playing dumb. "They are expensive and I couldn't afford to get them myself, so he got them for me."

"When do they wake up?" Emily asked standing up.

"Dusk. Then they chase each other around when I let them out or roll in their dust taking a bath. It's really cute. Jason will be out late tonight, you should stay and see them." Elizabeth invited.

"Sounds like fun. My books are in the car, I can study some while you paint." Emily didn't want to study, but she'd worked too hard all semester to blow it now. "Want to go to Kelly's for lunch?"

"Let's check with Logan." Elizabeth said thinking a number three would hit the spot.

* * *

Jason was sitting in Sonny's office with his boss, Johnny, Cody, and Francis. The funeral was over and the wake was winding down. They had stayed for a few hours before leaving. He was listening to their contractor's report. When he hung up he looked at Sonny. "Ric left the wake shortly after we did. He went to a florist shop and ordered a dozen chrysanthemums to be delivered to Alexis's gallery." Jason passed along.

"He's going after your girl." Johnny said to Sonny shaking his head. "He's not even trying to be subtle."

"It's like he's trying too hard." Cody pointed out. "Almost like he wants you watching him."

"Good catch." Francis said smiling. "I've been thinking along the same lines." The big Italian said. "He's the distraction."

"Our guy is sticking with Ric." Jason told the guys. Sonny hadn't said anything yet that didn't surprise Jason.

"I guess it's too much to hope that he will meet with Faith again in public." Johnny said to the room. He was guessing the blonde woman was too smart for that. They had already been seen out together, no need to do it again. "What are we doing about her?" He wanted to know.

"At the moment we are just watching. If we get an opening we will plant some listening devices in her apartment and see if that gets us anywhere." Jason passed along.

"Who is on her?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Lee." Sonny answered. "He came back from California the day after we took care of Sorel. He's good at sticking to the shadows." With no threat to Georgie Scorpio the guard was reassigned.

"He already reported in. Faith is still at the wake." Francis let them know. That news didn't surprise any of them. She would more than likely be the last one to leave.

"Did she hit on anyone besides me?" Johnny wanted to know.

Jason just smirked. "She was definitely working the room."

"That's just wrong." Cody said making a face. The guys all laughed. "What do we think she is going to do?"

"If Ric and Faith are working together like we suspect, then with him targeting Alexis, Faith must be going after Elizabeth." Francis said brainstorming. "But Faith can't get close to Liz. Making a move herself puts her in our crosshairs."

"The leak?" Johnny guessed.

"Yeah, whoever it is that feeding her information is probably expected to hand over Liz as well." Francis continued connecting dots.

"Why do you think that?" Cody wanted to know.

"Because we will be watching Faith, and she knows it." Jason spoke up.

"And she's expecting us to put someone on Ric." Sonny added on. "With them under surveillance she is hoping that leaves her mole free to carry out her orders. Do we know who it is?" The mob boss looked at Francis.

"No clue." He admitted. "I was using Alexis as my starting point. Thinking it had to be someone who knew she came to your place for dinner. Then I realized the flaw in my plan." Francis was frustrated. "You spoke with her in your office the day after Sorel died, and you spoke to her at the farmer's market. According to Max he wasn't standing that close to you, but he still heard you make the date."

Sonny shook his head. "I made a date in a public place. I know better."

"Pretty woman make you do dumb things." Johnny said grinning.

"They do, but I put her and Liz at risk with that move." Sonny was ready to kick himself. "Marco is awaiting the delivery?" He was the guard with Alexis.

"I sent him a text." Jason told his boss. "The first thing we need to do is eliminate Logan from our suspect pool. Once we do that we can let him know what is going on." Everyone in the meeting now was known to be loyal. "I don't see them going for a snatch with Alexis."

"I agree about Alexis. Until we clear him we need someone on Logan." Francis pointed out. "Or Liz needs to stay home."

"I'm with her for the rest of the weekend, and Johnny will be at the garage on Monday." Jason went over Mia's schedule. "Will that give you enough time to confirm or deny where he is concerned?"

"It should." Francis said nodding. "I'll have Stan run him first." Their tech guy was good, if there was something to find he would. "My gut says it's not Logan." Francis trusted his instincts.

"Mine too." Cody chimed in. "I'd love for it to be Logan, because I can't stand him. But it is going to be someone who is in a trusted position."

"I agree because the mole will be someone Elizabeth would go with." Jason pointed out. "So I'm guessing we are looking for a guard, or a senior level staff member." Even if she didn't know the guard well Mia would follow any orders given, especially if Logan was down.

"I ran everyone when I was looking for Harry." Sonny told Jason. "How could I have missed a second mole?"

"I'm guessing you missed this one because he is new." Francis told his boss. "Whoever is feeding Faith information wasn't doing it before."

"We run everyone before they come to work for us." Johnny pointed out. "Anyone with something to hide wouldn't pass the screening. So we are looking for someone doing this for money, like Harry?"

"Not necessarily." Cody pointed out. "Things can be hidden if you try hard enough. How many things have we made disappear?"

"Shit." Francis said shaking his head. Cody was right. "If that's the case our jobs just became that much harder."

"Everyone screws up." Jason pointed out. He knew no one in this room was going to slack off on finding out what Faith and Ric were up to. "We just need to be ready when they do."

"I fucking hate playing catch up." Johnny said pissed. If they weren't fast enough this could end badly. "With Liz at the garage she'll be surrounded by our guys which I'm not so sure is a good thing at the moment."

"Odds are still in our favor. Let's say it is one of the guys at the garage. The others will not let that one person do anything to Liz. The rest will be loyal, so we need to make sure until we clear the crew no one is alone with Elizabeth." Sonny told them. "Let's get Stan started on running everyone today."

Francis nodded before getting up to make the call.

"If they aren't cleared by Monday I will try to keep Liz from going in." Jason told Sonny.

"I'll be there all day Monday, so that isn't necessary." Johnny told Jason. "If nothing else I'll be able to watch the guys interact with Liz and maybe something will feel off."

"My car needs to be inspected." Cody told Jason. "I can take it in on Monday if you want." Of course he'd hang out and talk shit with his co-workers.

"Gives me backup. We are fairly certain Logan is clean, if we get confirmation by Monday morning I will pull him aside." Johnny could see that Jason wanted to argue. "We won't let anyone hurt her."

"I need to tell her." Jason told Sonny.

"Yeah, you do." Sonny agreed. "Let her make the call. If she doesn't want to go in don't make her." He looked at Francis who had just walked back in. "I want the garage wired. Let's make sure we are doing everything we can to keep Elizabeth safe."

"We don't know for sure our guy is on the crew." Francis pointed out.

"I won't risk it." Sonny had made his decision. Normally he wasn't one to spy on the men who worked for him, but to keep Liz safe he would. "Have it done by Sunday night. When this over the system can come out."

"I'll send the guys." Francis said pulling out his phone again.

"I hate this." Sonny said shaking his head. At the moment he couldn't fully trust anyone outside this room. "What time is the game?"

"Seven." Jason wasn't willing to trust that Logan was clean. "Can we stay at your place tonight? That way Elizabeth will be next door while the game is taking place."

"She offered to help me cook brunch so it won't raise any red flags." Sonny said relaxing some.

"I'll call her." Jason said stepping out of the office as well.

* * *

"Is there anything better than lunch at Kelly's?" Elizabeth asked grinning as she drank more of her milkshake.

"Dinner at Kelly's." Emily responded thinking about eating with Logan last night. "From here we should swing by the mansion so I can get some clothes. Plus you need to see grandfather. He pouted when he found out you were over the other day and he missed you." Emily said laughing.

"Edward is a sweetheart." Elizabeth adored Mr. Q, as she called him. She was reaching over to steal one of Em's fries when the door opened and she looked up. "OH MY GOD!" Elizabeth squealed in delight and ran across the room.

Both Logan and Ritchie, who were sitting at a separate table were instantly on their feet and ready to handle the threat.

"Hi." Georgie said grinning as her cousin all but tackled her in the tiny restaurant.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to arrive for a couple more weeks." Elizabeth said squeezing the other woman hard.

"No finals, so I figured why not. I didn't expect to run into you so soon." Georgie admitted.

"When did you get here?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Ms. Webber?" Logan said from behind Elizabeth.

"Oh, sorry." Elizabeth grinned and pulled Georgie over to her table. "This is Georgianna Scorpio. Georgie, this is Emily, Logan, and Ritchie. Over behind the counter is Mike." The older man had come out at the shouting. He smiled and waved before heading back into the kitchen.

"Hi." Georgie smiled at everyone.

"Hi." Emily stood up and shook the other woman's hand. "Liz talks a lot about you."

"I can say the same." Georgie said laughing. "I feel like I know you already."

"So, when did you arrive?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"A couple of hours ago. I've been playing tourist since then." Georgie thought the area was beautiful. "Since I've been here before." For Audrey's funeral. "I wanted to see how good my memory was."

"Where is all your stuff?" Elizabeth asked pulling out a chair for her cousin.

"In the car." Georgie explained. "I got rid of as much as I could before flying out." That included clothes. "Everything else is waiting to be shipped to my new apartment."

"I have the keys in my purse." Started digging through her bag. "We can go over and see it after lunch. Did you want to order something?"

"I ate already." Georgie told Liz. "I'd love to see my new home. Liz decorated it for me." Georgie told Emily.

"It'll be gorgeous then. Liz redecorated my room for me." Emily already liked Georgie.

"I hear that you'll be joining me in the pre-resident's program next year." Georgie was thinking she had just made her first new friend.

"I'm hoping so." Emily had a goal and was going to achieve it.

"Here they are." Elizabeth held up the keys.

"Cool. I can't wait to see it." Georgie was excited to start this new chapter of her life. "You'll come too?" She asked Emily.

"I don't want to intrude, I know you guys haven't seen each other in a while." Emily wasn't threatened that Georgie was going to take her spot in Liz's life. In fact she already liked Liz's cousin.

"You aren't intruding." Georgie assured her. "The more the merrier. Besides you can tell me more about your brother."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. "You will get to meet Jason tomorrow, at brunch. You should come too Em."

"I'll see how my studying is going." At Georgie's look Emily kept going. "Organic Chem."

"Eww." Georgie wrinkled her nose. "I hated that class."

"Okay, now I really like you." Emily said laughing.

"We are going to the Towers?" Logan asked from his table. He had no problem with that, in fact the liked that a lot. It got the ladies inside a secure building.

"Yup, let's go now." Elizabeth suggested getting why Logan asked.

"Okay, I'm done." Emily took out her wallet and put down enough to cover her meal while Liz did the same.

"Follow us over." Elizabeth told Georgie.

"Right behind you." The newest citizen of Port Charles responded.

The group was walking out and passed Ronnie who was heading into Kelly's to pick up an order. Logan nodded and Ronnie did the same wondering who the brunette with Elizabeth and Emily was. Faith was probably going to want to know.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	48. Chapter 48

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 48

"So what do you think?" Elizabeth asked Georgie. They were standing in the living room of her fourteenth floor apartment at the Towers. Liz and Emily had sat on the sofa while Georgie walked through the entire place.

"It's huge." Georgie said grinning. "And of course stylishly decorated. What am I going to do with all this space?"

"Spread out." Elizabeth suggested.

"Maybe I'll get a roommate." Georgie said giving the idea some merit.

Elizabeth and Emily exchanged a look.

"What?" Georgie asked looking from her cousin, to the woman she was hoping might be a new friend.

"Nothing, it's just that Sonny doesn't let just anyone move into the building." Elizabeth started explaining. "A lot of the tenants work for him and the rest are screened."

"It's a security thing." Emily added on.

"I guess that makes sense." Georgie had to remember the building was owned by a mobster. "Do you know who my neighbors are?"

"Sonny's guys." Elizabeth said wondering what was going through Georgie's mind right now. "I know Johnny is right next door, and I think Cody is down the hall as well. They are both great guys."

"Doesn't Stan live up here too?" Emily was trying to remember.

"Yeah, down the hall." Elizabeth turned to Georgie. "Johnny and Cody both work in security for Sonny and Stan does IT." She made that sound so normal.

"Okay then. Any roommate would need to have a credit and background check run." Georgie said just to be clear. "I was run?" She guessed.

"No." Elizabeth told her cousin. "I vouched for you." And her word was good enough for Sonny. "So don't make me look bad." Elizabeth said grinning.

"I don't supposed you're looking to move?" Georgie said to Emily.

"Seriously?" Emily really liked the sound of that. Not that her parents were hard to live with, it was just that she hadn't ever lived away from home. It might be nice for a change.

"I'm guessing that since your brother works for Sonny, he isn't going to object to you living here." Georgie shrugged. "I spent the first year of college living with someone I had never met. The computer assigned us to the same room. Luck of the draw. Now I think of her as a good friend. So why not?"

"Can I think about it?" Emily was already seeing how not living at the mansion might work out well if she wanted to see Logan. He lived in the Towers so her being seen with him wouldn't be weird, because she would be living in the Towers too.

"Sure, if you aren't interested I'll maybe turn the second room into study." Georgie didn't need a roommate to swing the rent, but it would be nice to have someone to hang out with.

"I just want to get through the last of my finals." Emily could hear her Organic Chem book calling her.

"Not the best time to be moving." Georgie agreed.

Elizabeth's phone rang. "It's Jason." She told the other two women. "Hey."

"Hey, baby. How is your day going?" Jason wanted to know.

"Great! You will never guess who's here." Elizabeth was bouncing in excitement.

"Probably not." Jason sucked at guessing games.

"Georgie arrived early." Elizabeth told him. "We are over at the Towers checking out the apartment. Sonny gave her a really nice unit."

Jason had been standing in the hall but he walked back into Sonny's office. Covering the mouth piece he looked at the guys. "Georgie is here."

"Shit." Francis said looking around. "That is not what we need." Someone else to protect. He remembered Jason mentioning that Liz said Georgie would not want a guard. "She needs a guard."

Sonny nodded. "We will have Liz talk to her. Is she staying over?"

Jason tuned back to his girl. "Would you mind staying over at Sonny's tonight?"

"I can't stay at Sonny's. The girls will be home alone." Elizabeth reminded him of her pets.

"I think they'll be okay for one night." Jason told her.

"Jason, why do you want me at Sonny's? I know you were going to be out late. Em was going to stay over." Elizabeth was trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked Jason.

"She doesn't want to leave the rats alone." Jason explained covering the mouthpiece.

"Rats?" Cody thought he had heard wrong.

"Sonny got Liz a pair of chinchillas." Johnny told his friend.

"Cool." Cody grinned. "My nephew has two."

The guys just looked at Cody like he was nuts. Jason however saw an opportunity. "Cody will go over to the house and stay after the poker game breaks up. If they need anything he can handle it, his nephew has two. After brunch we will go home." They slept all day anyway so Cody would be able to leave by nine.

"Okay." Elizabeth knew if Jason was pushing the idea so hard there was a reason. He would tell her what when he could. "I offered to help cook tomorrow so that will work out well. Can Georgie come to brunch?" She wanted to know.

"Can Georgie come to brunch?" Jason asked Sonny.

"Absolutely." Sonny was looking forward to meeting the young woman. "Is she staying in the Towers tonight?"

"Sounds like it." Jason told Sonny.

"Em is coming too." Elizabeth told Jason so he could pass that along.

"That's fine." Jason told her. Sonny didn't need to be informed about Em showing up. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes or so to take you to the house so you can pack a bag."

"Logan can take me. He went to his apartment so I can call him back." Elizabeth knew that as long as she stayed in the building her guard didn't need to be with her.

"He's down the hall, in fourteen oh one." Jason told her. "But I'm coming to get you." He told her. "After we can take Em to the mansion and she can pack too."

"Is Em staying as well?" Elizabeth saw Emily look over at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah." Jason wanted them both in the Towers. "Fifteen minutes."

"I'll be at Georgie's." Elizabeth promised before hanging up.

"Where am I staying?" Emily wanted to know.

"At Sonny's." Elizabeth looked at her friend. "Jason didn't say why. We are staying as well."

"Something happened." Emily guessed.

"Yeah. Logan is down the hall by the way." Elizabeth pointed, she knew Em would want to know. "Jason is coming to get us though."

"Okay." Emily knew better than to ask, but she was considering the fact that if she moved in it would be really easy to see Logan if they lived on the same floor. As long as Johnny or Cody didn't catch on.

"Georgie?" Elizabeth may as well start now.

"Yeah?" She'd been watching her cousin and Emily closely. Jason's wanting them to stay in the Towers made them tense. Georgie was guessing that no information about why they were tense would be coming.

"Sonny is going to assign you a guard." Elizabeth told her cousin.

"I don't need a guard." Georgie wasn't anyone important.

"Georgie, I am asking you to please not argue." Elizabeth knew her cousin could be stubborn. "If you don't want a guard, then I want you to leave Port Charles until the program starts next month."

"If it's dangerous shouldn't you leave too?" Georgie asked for the first time really worried about the people her cousin was affiliated with.

"Trust me, if it gets that dangerous Jason will send me to the island. Em too. If you are here he'll send you as well." Elizabeth hadn't gone yet for that reason, but she knew it was a possibility. "The guards are just a precaution. To make sure nothing happens. I am asking you to please take a guard. It would kill me if something happened to you." Elizabeth walked over and grabbed Georgie's hands "You and Em have been better sisters to me than Sarah ever was. I don't want to lose either of you."

Georgie looked into Elizabeth's worried blue eyes. "Alright. But just until whatever this is ends. Then the guard goes." She would do this for Elizabeth because she knew more about what was happening than Georgie did.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said giving her cousin a hug. She knew Georgie was doing this for her. "I'll see that you get someone good."

"Someone cute." Georgie said grinning. "If I have to spend all day with him, he should at least be nice to look at."

"Deal." Elizabeth said laughing.

* * *

Fourteen minutes after hanging up there was a knock on Georgie's door. Elizabeth looked through the peephole and saw Jason and Johnny standing in the hall. "Hello." She said opening the door and stepping back.

"Hey." Jason stepped in and gave her a quick kiss. "Sonny wants to know if Georgie is happy with the unit."

"Ask her yourself." Elizabeth said grabbing Jason's hand and pulling him into the living room. "Jason this is Georgianna Scorpio."

"Hello." Jason said shaking her hand.

"This is Johnny O'Brien, your neighbor." Elizabeth said continuing the introductions.

"Hi." Georgie said to Jason before turning to Johnny. 'Hello!' her hormones said taking in the green eyed hunk. Liz had failed to mention that her friend Johnny was hot. Of course she probably didn't look past Jason. Georgie had to admit that her cousin's boyfriend, and Emily's brother, was also very attractive. "Hello."

"Hi." Johnny shook her hand and had to make himself let her go. Georgie was stunning. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen in his life. The pictures Liz had didn't do her cousin justice. "Welcome to the building."

"Thanks." Georgie said fighting off a blush. "It seems like a really nice place to live."

"It is. I'd be happy to show you around if you need it." Johnny said smiling.

"I'll probably need help with some of the machines in the gym." Georgie was not shy with guys. Of course she could be flirting with a guy who had a girlfriend. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring, which didn't mean squat so she'd need to make sure from Liz. "We stopped off before coming up." She added on.

"Let me know when." Johnny said smiling wider. He had come over to drive Emily to the mansion while Jason took Liz home. They wanted both ladies back in the Towers as soon as possible. He was glad he volunteered, otherwise he would have missed this introduction. There was no way the other guys in the building were not going to notice the gorgeous woman, with the killer curves, standing in front of him.

"Georgie will be at brunch tomorrow." Elizabeth mentioned noticing how they were looking at each other. She nudged Em who also grinned. Jason was also enjoying watching Johnny and Georgie.

"Me too." Johnny liked hearing that.

"Actually Johnny." Elizabeth started. "Georgie is going to need to get a car so that she can return her rental."

"I know several guys in the area, I just need to know how much you want to spend." Johnny would be happy to help her with that or anything else she needed. "After you find something you like you can bring it buy the garage and we'll look it over."

"Thanks." Georgie was wondering if Johnny could be her guard.

"We need to get going." Jason said grinning. "Johnny why don't you drive Elizabeth to the house, and I'll take Em to the mansion." He would throw his friend a bone. He looked at his girlfriend. "I need to talk to you when we get upstairs."

"Okay. Georgie why don't you come with me so you can see the house." Elizabeth would also do her part. She hadn't ever seen Johnny look at a woman like he was looking at Georgie. Her cousin was clearly liking the view as well. "I'll introduce you to the girls."

"The girls?" Georgie asked confused.

"Sonny got me a pair of chinchillas." Elizabeth knew what her cousin's reaction was going to be. Georgie was not a fan of anything in the rodent family. She had been scared of Sarah's gerbil.

"Gross." She said shuddering.

Johnny was liking her even more. "I want to see the house, but I'm gonna pass on the mice. I need to unpack so why don't I get started on that and when you get back call me."

"Fine." Elizabeth huffed. "Emily likes them." She muttered. "Let's go."

* * *

The four of them got on the elevator. "Georgie has agreed to a guard." Elizabeth told Jason. "She wants someone attractive." She said to irritate Johnny. "I was thinking Cody."

"He's not a guard anymore." Johnny said glaring at his friend. "He got a promotion."

"What about Chris?" Emily said to be smart.

"Too bad Milo's out." Elizabeth said wondering if the top of Johnny's head was going to blow off. One conversation with Georgie and he was already feeling possessive.

"The doctors at the hospital are really going to like Georgie." Emily piled on trying not to laugh.

"Sonny is assigning Adam to Georgie." Jason was also trying not to laugh. "Is he cute enough? If not we can let her look at the employee files and she can pick someone."

"Ha ha." Johnny said shaking his head. "I already admitted that I thought Georgie was pretty. It's just she's way more attractive in person than I was expecting."

"Too bad you don't date good girls." Elizabeth said poking the bear.

"Bite me." Johnny said as the elevator opened and he stepped into the garage. Jason, Elizabeth, and Emily burst out laughing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	49. Chapter 49

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Posting Change: Starting today we go to double updates everyday. Otherwise I won't get the story, and my one shot, up before my vacation starts.**

* * *

Chapter 49

"So want to talk about Georgie?" Elizabeth asked once she and Johnny were in his car.

"There is nothing to talk about." Johnny was gonna flirt, he wouldn't be able to help himself, but it wasn't going to go beyond that.

"You're not interested?" Elizabeth was ready to call him out on his lie.

"Of course I'm interested." Johnny told his friend. "I'm a straight guy with a pulse. Your cousin is hot." Really hot. "I'm not in the market for a relationship and you'll kill me if I sleep with her and then move on."

"I will kill you if you hurt her." Elizabeth clarified.

"That's what I said." Johnny looked over before turning back to the road.

"Johnny, I didn't say you have to marry Georgie." Elizabeth really didn't understand guys sometimes. It was either feast or famine with them. "I don't want her hurt. If you guys date and it doesn't work out, then I will be fine. If the two of you agree all you want is something casual, that is your business. If you date her and cheat on her, I will make you hurt in ways you have never imagined." The petite brunette promised. "As far as I know Georgie isn't looking to get married tomorrow. I have no say in her personal life, I just expect you to respect her while you are together. If you get together."

"I don't cheat." Johnny told her. "Cheating on a girlfriend is something I've never done." Which was completely true. He respected women, yes his past behavior may not have made that obvious, but he always treated them well while they were together. "Am I even her type?" She had checked him out but that didn't mean her interest went beyond looking.

"No clue." Elizabeth cheerfully admitted as they drove through the gate to the house. "I haven't spent a lot of time with my cousin recently. We talk on the phone and email a lot, so I haven't seen the guys she's been dating. Georgie's career is very important to her so honestly she may not be looking to date. She might just want sex." Elizabeth grinned as she got out of the car.

Johnny gave that some thought. He was interested in going out. After seeing how happy Jason and Francis were he had been thinking that maybe it was time for him to grow up too. Hell even Sonny was doing better. Johnny thought that Georgie might be a woman he could build something lasting with. Of course it would be highly ironic if the girl he was interested in seeing only wanted sex. Karma was fucked up like that. He put on the mental brakes because he was getting ahead of himself. He'd met Georgie once, for only a few minutes. They could spend some time together and discovered they hated each other. Which would suck because they probably would be spending a good amount of time together since they both loved Liz. So if nothing else he should find out if they could hang out without any issues.

Elizabeth packed and hurried back downstairs. "I just want to check and make sure Cocoa and Mocha are okay." She told Johnny.

"I'm not expected to come with you, right?" He wanted to know.

"They are tiny little creatures Johnny. Why are you so scared of them?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"They're rats with soft fur." Johnny said making a face. "It's just wrong to make them pets. Dogs are pets. Cats are pet. Rats are not pets." He told his friend. "Sonny only got them to irritate Jason. You have to know that."

"That's isn't true." Elizabeth said smirking. "He got them because I wanted them. Irritating Jason is only a side benefit."

"You do know." Johnny said laughing.

"I'm not an idiot." Elizabeth said giving him a dirty look. "I asked Jason several times if he wanted me to return them he said no. And yes I am aware Jason goes out of his way to make sure I get what I want." She normally didn't take advantage. "If he was really freaked out I would send them away. But he isn't. He's just grossed out. So I keep them in their habitat when he is home."

"You let them out when he isn't here?" Johnny said grimacing.

"We haven't lived here that long, so there haven't been many opportunities for them to roam around." Elizabeth said letting out an exasperated breath. Johnny was just too much sometimes. "When I let them out I close the door to the studio and let them run around." Her work space was a good sized room and the chinchillas had enjoyed exploring. "Let me give them fresh water, food, and put out some treats. I'll be right back."

Johnny just shuddered thinking about the giant mice running free. When he was over those beasts needed to be caged. He watched some sports center while she tended to the rats, and then got a room ready for Cody. "All set."

Heading back to the Towers Johnny brought the conversation around to Georgie once more. "So any inside tips?"

"She's allergic to cats." Elizabeth told him.

"Good to know. Does she like Italian?" Johnny would cook for her if she let him.

"She likes all kinds of foods. She's pretty adventurous that way. Although you will want to make sure she doesn't see the kitchen when you are done cooking. That will send her screaming from your apartment." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Neat freak?" Johnny asked reading between the lines.

"Yup, but Georgie doesn't cook so she will give you some wiggle room in the kitchen." Elizabeth explained.

Johnny would love for Georgie to wiggle in his kitchen. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all you get." Elizabeth said grinning. "I only gave you that much because you were so helpful on the island."

"Would you be willing to put in a good word for me?" Johnny said giving her his most charming smile.

Elizabeth snorted. "That won't work on me." He couldn't charm her. "I will say all manner of nice things about you, if she brings you up. I'm not going to force the issue. Just so you know, if she is interested in another guy I will be honest about him as well." She knew Johnny got that she would not lie to make him look better.

"Fair enough." Johnny planned on asking her out at the next available opportunity. Hopefully tonight before the other guys saw her at brunch tomorrow. Not that he was worried about competition, it was just he knew a good thing when he saw it.

* * *

Jason and Sonny were sitting in the living room with Francis and Cody when Liz walked into the penthouse followed by Johnny. "Is Em unpacking?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Em is downstairs. Georgie offered to help her study." Jason explained. It sounded like his sister might bunk downstairs. She mentioned Georgie's roommate offer. Having his sister in the building would be good, because it was more secure than the mansion. It would also be bad because it would only be a matter of time before one of the guys hit on her. Then he'd have to kill one of his friends.

"Let me put my bag down, and then we can talk." Elizabeth went upstairs to Jason's room. She would unpack later. "Okay." She flopped down on the couch between Jason and Sonny. "Francis, what is going on?"

"Why do you want Francis to tell you?" Jason wanted to know.

"This is a security issue and Francis is head of security." Elizabeth looked over at Jason and smiled. "Plus he will tell me everything." Jason and Sonny both tried to shield her from hurtful things.

"I'm not gonna lie to you." Jason immediately protested.

"Francis." Elizabeth repeated patting Jason's knee.

"There are two issues." Francis started. He was grinning at how Liz handled Jason. "Faith Rosco and Ric Lansing are one."

"Ric Lansing I know but Faith Rosco is who?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Joseph Sorel's girlfriend." Jason supplied.

"Okay." Elizabeth figured that was about revenge, but she didn't know how Ric fit in. "I thought the Zacchara's were your friends?" She knew Ric was John Zacchara's lawyer.

"They are. We suspect Ric is working on this in this spare time." Sonny explained.

"You expect to confirm that tonight?" Elizabeth figured.

"Yes." Jason didn't see any reason to lie.

"Part two." Elizabeth looked over at Francis.

"We have a mole." The older man told her.

Elizabeth just frowned. She wasn't sure what to say about that. Being betrayed by someone you trusted was an awful feeling. She also knew that this in some way impacted her or they wouldn't be sharing this information. "You think they are working with Ric and Faith?" She asked slowly.

Sonny nodded wanting to see if she put it all together.

"I'm a target and I'm guessing so is Alexis?" Elizabeth said after a few moments of silence.

"We think Alexis is a distraction." Jason took her hand in his as he explained.

"Ric will make a play for her drawing your attention while Faith comes for me. The mole is what has you worried?" She was guessing. She knew they would be watching Ric and Faith.

"Damn, you did that fast." Johnny was so proud of her.

Elizabeth just shrugged. "I'm still not seeing the whole picture. Why does Faith want me for revenge?"

"We think Faith is going to make a grab for John Zacchara's territory with Ric's help. If she is holding you we won't move against her when she tries." Jason explained.

"If she's holding me, wouldn't it make more sense to take Sonny's territory?" Elizabeth looked around the room at the guys. "Her kidnapping me provokes an immediate response from you, not John. Besides if she's going to go this far why take the small piece of the pie."

"She can't possibly be that stupid." Johnny had considered it but then discounted the idea. Faith could hold Crimson Pointe, but she'd never be allowed to keep Port Charles. The harbor was too valuable. Maximus would take her out.

"Yeah she can." Jason had also discounted that she was coming for them but now was reconsidering. This scenario put Liz at greater risk. If Faith took Crimson Pointe she'd have to return Liz to stay alive. If she was planning on trying for Sonny's territory, she'd have to kill everyone including Elizabeth. It was a high risk plan, but gave her a greater reward.

"Not stupid." Cody interjected. "Greedy."

"Also clearly suicidal." Johnny tacked on.

"You guys are so sexist." Elizabeth said giving them all a dirty look. "You discounted her because she's a woman." At the looks the guys exchanged she knew she was right. "So about the mole?" Elizabeth got them back to Francis's original point and a topic she wouldn't be tempted to give them a piece of her mind about. She loved the guys but their thinking was so archaic at times.

"Since we don't know who it is, we don't know who we can trust." Francis informed her. "That's a problem seeing as on Monday you start working for us."

"What about Logan?" Elizabeth needed to be able to trust her guard.

"We are working to eliminate him as a suspect now." Jason assured her.

"For the record I'm saying it's not him." Elizabeth said, her gut told her that. "I guess the rest of the guys at the garage are at the top of the list to be screened." The guys all nodded. "Who besides Logan works at the garage?"

"Chris, Kyle, Doug, and Ronnie." Sonny filled in. "All of them rotate through depending on what else is going on in the territory."

"I'll be there to watch your back as much as possible." Johnny wanted to reassure her.

"You can't be there." Elizabeth countered.

"Why not?" Johnny asked her.

"Because the mole won't make a move with you hanging around. He's not going to feel confident enough for a snatch with the Corinthos enforcer glued to my side." Elizabeth pointed out. That was met with an explosive reaction from all the guys.

"We are not using you as bait." Jason immediately said.

"We aren't using you to draw him out." Sonny said at the same time.

"Have you lost your mind?" Francis wanted to know.

"Seriously?" Johnny just couldn't believe what she said.

"I don't think so." Was Cody's contribution.

Elizabeth just waited them out. More sexism, they wouldn't hesitate to agree if it was one of the guys. "He probably isn't at the garage anyway. The odds are that the mole is a senior guy. Senior guys work one of two places. With you." She pointed to Sonny. "As guards. Or at the warehouse handling shipments."

"Ronnie, Chris, Doug, and Kyle are all senior guards." Jason pointed out the flaw in her logic.

"Why are they at the garage?" Elizabeth hadn't figured on that.

"We need trusted guys to maintain the trucks." Johnny told her.

She nodded because that made sense. "Well that changes things. I'm not working at the warehouse or here in the Towers, so the mole's best shot at me is the garage. Wait and see if anyone requests a transfer after I start. If not then more than likely the mole is already there." Elizabeth was puzzling this out. "If he is already at the garage you just have to wait for him to make a move. We can speed that along."

"How?" Francis asked even though he was scared what her brain would come up with.

"Working late." Elizabeth said smiling. "Logan has already said that the office is a nightmare. So I'll just stay late to organize it. Logan will be with me. If he's the mole than nothing will happen. Because it will be too obvious, if he's not the mole then one of the other guys will have to make something happen. You can see who is maybe staying late or hanging around the area. I assume the garage is wired?"

"It is." Francis confirmed. "Why are you so good at this?" It was not a skill he suspected she possessed.

"Clue." Elizabeth said laughing.

"What?" Jason had no idea what that meant.

"It's a board game where you have to figure out who committed a murder, in what room of the mansion the story is set in, and with what weapon." Cody said grinning. He loved that game growing up. "You have a set number of suspects to pull from. You move around the board eliminating people, items, and rooms. When you think you know the answer you guess."

"I've never been beaten at Clue." She saw the glint in Cody's eyes. A challenge to play was coming. She was looking forward to wiping the floor with him. "I also play chess." Elizabeth told them. She played with Sonny quite a bit. She rarely beat the mob boss, but she was getting better. "This situation is kind of like a cross between the two games. I'm the queen and you need to eliminate the suspects before I'm taken."

"We don't want to put you at risk." Sonny pointed out. There were too many ways this could go wrong.

"You haven't." Elizabeth assured her friend. "Faith and Ric have. We can try this and if it isn't working or I'm in more danger I'll stay home." Jason was getting ready to object, she saw it in his eyes. "You've already run everyone and come up empty?"

"Yeah." Jason admitted. As much as he hated it, this would work. "I can't risk you."

"The riskiest thing you can do is nothing." She told him. "Wouldn't you rather set it up so that you control as many of the variables as possible?"

Jason just looked at her. "When we say you have to stay home you need to immediately listen."

"I promise." Elizabeth didn't like hiding away, but she knew that in this situation she may not have a choice. "I'll even go to the island if you want me to."

"We still need to work some things out." Sonny looked around the room and the guys nodded. "Get the information you need from John and I'll stay here with Liz."

"We can do some prep work and I'll listen while you think out loud." She said smiling at Sonny.

"Sounds like a plan." The mob boss agreed, and the meeting ended.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	50. Chapter 50

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 50

The tables were all set up and by seven the poker game was underway. They had played several hands before John folded and rose from the table. "Beer is where?"

"In the fridge." Francis replied throwing more chips into the ante pile. "Help yourself."

John got up and walked into the other room. He wasn't surprised when Jason followed him. The younger man opened the bottle and took a healthy swig. "You want to talk now?"

"Ric is being stupid." Jason said helping himself to a beer as well.

"I know, I wasn't aware that you knew." John took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully through his nose. "You feeling me out?" He wanted to know.

Jason looked the other man in the eye. "Do I need to?"

John smirked before laughing out loud. "I have noticed that for such small towns, Crimson Pointe and Port Charles have a very large number of incredibly beautiful women. It would be a shame to be killed before sampling my share." He looked at Jason. "I have no intention of being the reason our alliance is broken. I'm not participating in whatever game Ric is playing. I will admit that I had no idea he was doing anything until we had our meeting."

"What tipped you off?" Jason wanted to know. He could spot a liar and John was telling the truth.

"The fact that he wanted to go at all." John shrugged. "Living with my father made me paranoid. I see plots everywhere. That was why I let him come. I wanted to know what had his interest." He shook his head. "Ric showed too much interest in the part of the conversation where I mentioned you not being single. Then he went to the gallery. Contradictory actions. He can't go for both your ladies at once so I'm guessing he has a partner."

"We suspect Faith." Jason gave up some of their information.

That made John laugh out loud. "That's a suicide pact. She's power hungry that was why she was with Sorel in the first place. She was looking for his replacement at the funeral. If she wants power she needs a territory. She wants Port Charles." John guessed.

"Why do you say that?" Jason wanted to know.

"Because Sorel wanted it. If she could do what he didn't, get rid of Sonny, then everyone else would have to pay her respect. Maximus won't let her keep Port Charles." The young mob boss shook his head. "He wiped out the Smiths to put Sonny here. Faith is not trustworthy enough to control the piers. She'll play families against one another and cause a war." Having spent his entire life in the mob John was very smart about how things worked.

"She could be coming for you." Jason pointed out.

"If she does then she isn't stopping at me." John told his friend. "It makes more sense to take you out first and then move against me, if she is given the chance. You think Ric is the weak link there?" He wanted to know.

"We do." Jason confirmed.

"Me too." John was silent for a minute. "If we know it then so does Faith. What do you suspect is going to happen?"

Jason took a swallow of beer and just looked at John for a minute. "I like you John, and I consider you a friend. If my trusting you turns out to be a mistake and my girl gets hurt I will kill you." It wasn't a threat, but a statement of truth.

"I watched my father kill my mother." John started softly. "I would never put a woman in harm's way. There are other ways to get power here if that is what I wanted. But why would I?" John looked Jason in the eye. "I will wield more power in Italy than I ever will here."

"You will have more power if you have the ports." Jason pointed out.

"Despite the lovely ladies, I have no desire to spend the rest of my life here. Home is Venice. Which is one giant port." John told him. He was looking forward to going home in five years when his training was over.

"Ric is the distraction. He sent flowers to Alexis this afternoon." Jason began to fill the other man in.

"Alexis is?" John didn't know that name.

"The woman Sonny is seeing." Jason told John.

"Death by Sonny." John shook his head. "Why the hell does Ric like irritating Sonny so much?"

"No clue." Jason admitted. "Ego."

"Are you watching Ric?" John figured they would be.

"We are." Jason admitted. "Call your uncle."

"Believe me I will." John told Jason. "So I guess this means I'm not going to meet your girl anytime soon."

"You'll meet her." Jason either trusted John or he didn't.

"Let me know when you move against Ric. I will make sure it looks as if he went home." John figured that Jason hadn't shown his entire hand. "We can bury him with his father."

"Trevor is dead?" Jason hadn't heard that.

"Not yet." John had spoken to his uncle after the funeral. Trevor's time was almost up as well. Like father, like son. John wasn't sure which one of them was the bigger idiot. "Can your lawyer recommend a good attorney for me?"

Jason was aware that Shawn asked Francis the same thing this morning. "We'll ask her tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'm going back." John took his beer back into the living room.

Jason just stood in the kitchen and hoped that he made the right choice trusting John.

* * *

"How small of a dice do you want on the potatoes?" Elizabeth asked pulling over the five pound bag. She had already sliced up a bag for the home fries.

"Medium." Sonny told her as he diced up the onions. They always made Liz cry so he didn't ask her to chop them. "You want me to teach you to make huevous rancheros tomorrow?"

She made a face. "I guess I should learn, but that dish is just gross." Elizabeth said shaking her head. It also happened to one of the few breakfast dishes that Jason liked to eat. He ordered it at Kelly's frequently, mostly for lunch.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh. "Have you even tried it?" He wanted to know.

"No." Elizabeth admitted. "Just looking at it was enough to turn her stomach. "If he's going to eat a Spanish breakfast why not torrijas?" Which is a bread pudding that might be eaten for the morning meal in Spain. "Or torejas?" Which was the Cuban version of French toast.

Sonny smiled at how the Spanish words rolled off her tongue. She was fluent in the language before moving here, but she kept sharp by talking to him. They often had entire conversations in Spanish. "You know that torejas is not normally eaten for breakfast right?" Sonny checked.

"I know. Americans are generally the only folks who eat large morning meals." Elizabeth said as she peeled the spuds. "Well the Irish do, but that's only once in a while. Any way huevous rancheros is gross." She finished up.

Sonny smiled and mentally added torejas to tomorrow's menu. "Thank you for the tip on getting close to Alexis." He said putting the onions in a container and taking them to the refrigerator. He moved onto the peppers.

"I'm glad that you like her. I think she is a good fit for you." Elizabeth grinned at her friend. "Jason said you invited her to brunch."

"I did, she accepted." Sonny was looking forward to having her in his home again. "I'm finally dating a woman you approve of." That made him proud.

"No comment." She tried not to speak ill of the dead.

Sonny watched her cut the potatoes. He could be very particular about his ingredients, he never had to worry when Liz did prep. She always got things right. "Georgie likes her unit?"

"She does. Thank you again for that." Elizabeth said giving him a smile.

"She's family." Sonny simply said. Because Liz cared so much for Georgie they would make sure she stayed safe. "Did she like the view?"

"She did. Especially of Johnny." Elizabeth told the mob boss passing along some gossip.

"Really?" Sonny reached for a jalapeno. "What was his opinion?"

"He grilled me on her likes and such on the ride to the house." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Is that right?" Sonny asked shaking his head. "I thought he wanted to meet your model friend?" Keeping up with the women in and out of his guards lives required a score card.

"Gia. He did, but Johnny's always been interested in Georgie." Elizabeth put the potatoes in the large pot of water. They would soak overnight so that they weren't too starchy. "Whenever he was at the studio he would look at her picture when he thought I wasn't paying attention."

"That will be fun to watch." Sonny said laughing. "He ask her out yet?"

"Nope, but I don't expect him to let grass grow under his feet. Eggs next?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Cut up the corned beef first." Sonny washed his hands and prepared to get started on the batter for the waffles and pancakes. He liked for the batter to rest at least five hours before using it. It deepened the flavor.

"Georgie invited Emily to room with her." Elizabeth began dicing up the corned beef in cubes the same size as the potatoes.

"Jason will end up killing one of the guys if that happens. Someone is gonna hit on her. I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now." Sonny commented.

"Would that be so bad?" Elizabeth said testing the waters.

"I don't think so. Jason won't like it. We've got some good guys working for us. It depends on who is doing the hitting." Sonny said giving it some thought. "There are some guys who work for me that I'd put in the harbor before I let them date you." He told her.

"Like who?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Marco." Sonny said right away.

"I like Marco, he's always been nice to me." Elizabeth said looking over at her friend.

"He's nice but the way he goes through women would make me warn him off. Same with Ritchie." Sonny was protective of the petite brunette in the kitchen with him, it was not something he apologized for. "Luckily you were interested in Jason."

"He was as bad as Marco." Elizabeth didn't like to think about Jason's skank years.

"That was before you." Sonny defended his friend.

"Sonny he was seeing two women at the same time when I first met him." Elizabeth reminded the older man.

"But he wasn't seeing anyone in the six months before you went to the island." Sonny thought Jason was getting himself ready for Elizabeth. "Both women knew he wasn't just seeing them." Was what the mob boss said.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. "Jason wasn't seeing anyone because he was busy." She said truly believing that.

'He was falling in love.' Sonny said to himself. "What matters now is that he was smart enough to see what was right in front of him. You're good for him, and he's good for you."

"You threaten him?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"We talked." Was all Sonny would say. "It's good that you told him about Lewis."

"It was time." Elizabeth conceded. "I think I let Zander have too much power over me for entirely too long."

"You needed to heal." Sonny responded.

"You want to talk about the garage yet?" Elizabeth didn't want to dwell on Zander. Jason was going to handle that.

"Liz, you know there is only so much business we are going to discuss with you." Sonny told her.

"I am aware of that." Elizabeth knew it wasn't a trust issue. It was them not wanting her to know something that would get her in legal trouble.

"I promise if there is something you absolutely need to know, one of us will tell you. Just make sure you are listening to Johnny. Don't try to make something happen. You're important to me." Sonny looked over at the young woman he had come to love. "It would kill me it something happened to you."

Elizabeth never really knew how to handle it when the guys got emotional about her well-being. It just wasn't something she was used to. Having someone care about her day in and day out was still a rather novel concept for her. It was the best feeling she'd ever known. "I'll behave. I promise. I won't do anything foolish." She got that they were scared about what could happen, honestly so was she. "Now what?" She was done with the beef.

"Eggs." Sonny went over the cooler and pulled out five flats of eggs. "Happy cracking." He said grinning.

Elizabeth smiled back and got to it.

* * *

"How about we take a break?" Georgie suggested. They had been studying for the last hour.

"Okay. I think my brain is full." Emily said standing up and stretching. "So give me your honest opinion, how do you think I'm going to do."

"Well, if you remember what we've been going over you have this in the bag. If, however you are one of those people who blank out when taking a test you're screwed." Georgie said grinning.

"You know, I see the resemblance between you and Liz now." Emily said shaking her head. "You're both smartasses."

"Guilty as charged." Georgie laughed. "Honestly I don't know you well enough to say how you're going to do. What I do know, is that for the last hour I've been quizzing you and you've gotten everything correct. There comes a point when you over study."

"I don't want to repeat Organic Chemistry." Emily had worked hard to maintain her 4.0 average. This had been the first class where she was in danger of not getting an A.

"I get it. It's a horrible class. How about we gossip some, and then go back to studying." Georgie suggested.

"What shall we discuss?" Emily asked flopping back on the couch.

"Tell me about Johnny O'Brien. Your honest personal opinion." Georgie requested.

"Liz hasn't told you anything about him at all?" Emily found that hard to believe.

"She spoke about him some. Mostly I heard about Jason and Sonny." Which was why Georgie looked them up. "I want to know what you think." She requested as she stretched out her legs.

"I think he's hot, but not at all my type." Emily wanted to make that clear. "I know him too well."

"Brother vibe?" Georgie guessed.

"Totally." Emily said nodding. "He is a card carrying member of the bimbo brigade."

"Yeah, Elizabeth mentioned her friends penchant for going through women quickly." Georgie confessed.

"Well he's not as bad as some of the guys." Emily defended her friend. "However he could do better. Part of it is the life they lead. They are young, for the most part, with a lot of money and handsome. Women come easy." Emily explained. "In the last year some of the guys have changed."

"Jason." Georgie knew her cousin wouldn't go for a guy who was still living that lifestyle.

"Yes, and I'm not agreeing because he's my brother. Jason loves Liz. He started changing before they went to the island together. Francis too. Last year he and his girlfriend went from casual to serious. She's moving in next week. There's hope for the rest of them."

"Would you date one of them?" Georgie wanted to know.

"As long as my brother didn't find out I would." Emily answered.

Georgie got the impression that Emily had already picked her guy. She would share if she felt like it. "I think I might like to give Mr. O'Brien a try. If it doesn't work out, I have a whole building of guys to pick from for the next go round. What should we do for dinner?"

"Go upstairs and raid Sonny's fridge. The man's cooking is amazing. He has to feed Liz so he won't mind feeding us too." Emily got up and pulled Georgie with her. "I'll introduce you to your landlord."

"Sounds good. Then we'll come back and hit the books again." Georgie said with a grin. "After that we'll start figuring out how to decorate your room."

"Please, I'm just gonna ask Liz to do it." Emily said smiling wide as Georgie locked the door behind them.

"We'll drag her back down with us, and have a slumber party." Georgie said as the doors closed.

Emily just snorted. "I'm not that brave. Jason will kick the door in."

"It's a steel door." Georgie pointed out.

"That won't stop him." Emily said as both young women started laughing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	51. Chapter 51

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Memorial Day!

* * *

Chapter 51

"Sonny, Emily and Ms. Scorpio are here." The guard called from the doorway.

"It's fine." Sonny yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Elizabeth walked out and greeted her friend and cousin. "You're just in time we were about to start dinner." Sonny planned on making enough food to send downstairs so that the ladies didn't have to order takeout. "Come on into the kitchen and I'll introduce you to Sonny." Liz said taking Georgie's hand.

"Hello." Sonny said smiling at the young woman. She didn't look a thing like Liz which surprised him some. He wasn't sure how they were related, but so far he'd not seen a relative his young friend resembled. It was funny because Liz did remind him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on who. He was thinking it was probably an actress he'd seen in one of his foreign films.

"Sonny, this is Georgie Scorpio. Georgie this is my good friend Sonny Corinthos." Elizabeth said smiling wide.

"Hi." Georgie said reaching across the island and shaking Sonny's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, and thank you. For the apartment." The price on the lease was a lot lower than what was on the website.

"It's nice to meet you too. Liz talks a great deal about you. And you're welcome. Everything was to your liking?" Sonny liked for his tenants to be happy.

"It was even more than I expected." Georgie told him.

"Sit." Sonny pointed to the barstools. "I was going to make pasta with a pesto sauce. That sound good?" He wanted to make sure that Georgie wasn't allergic to anything.

"Sounds great." Emily said taking a seat. "Sonny makes a great pesto." She told grinning as she watched the mob boss and Liz gather ingredients.

"It already smells really great in here." Georgie noted.

"We are prepping for brunch tomorrow." Liz filled in as she minced the garlic. Sonny was grating the parmesan. "Wait until you see all the food." She said smiling. "How is the studying going?"

"My brain hurts." Emily admitted. "I'll be glad when this is over. Georgie has been quizzing me."

"She's doing great." Georgie added.

At the knock on the door Elizabeth went out into the living room and came back with a loaf of bread. She sliced it up and put it with a bowl of olive oil in front of her friends. "So now would be a good time to go over what happens with the guards." Liz wanted this nailed down.

"I've never had a guard before, but I promised Liz that I wouldn't argue." Georgie told Sonny.

He nodded as he pulsed the basil and pine nuts. "This will not be a normal occurrence. Once we are sure things are settled we will pull the guard." He explained adding the cheese.

"But if something happens again, the guard comes back?" Georgie guessed.

"It depends on what that something is." Sonny wasn't going to promise she'd never have a guard again. If things between her and Johnny got serious she'd have one all the time. But that was a fight the Irishman could have later.

"But Liz has a guard all the time? No matter what." Georgie wanted to know.

"Georgie." Liz didn't want to go into that right now.

"It's fine." Sonny assured his young friend. He liked that Georgie was willing to speak up on her cousin's safety. No one else in Liz's family seemed to care that she was hanging out with alleged mobsters, and he knew that she had mentioned Jason to her sister. Based on what Liz said about Sarah that meant their parents had to know as well. Sarah apparently reported whatever Liz told her back to Anne and Jeff Weber.

Liz looked at Sonny and then Georgie before nodding. She would stay out of this for now. Emily was grinning liking Georgie more by the second.

"Because Elizabeth is the woman that Jason loves she has a guard full time." Sonny looked the medical school student in the eye.

"That didn't help your last girlfriend." Georgie said not to be mean, but to make a point. After hearing that Liz was moving in with Jason Georgie had finally given in and looked up Jason Morgan. The reading about Jason and his 'alleged' activities, had been somewhat terrifying. She weighed what she read against what Liz had told her about the man. Georgie had decided in the end to make her mind up when she arrived in Port Charles.

"Georgie!" Elizabeth wasn't going to let her cousin throw that in Sonny's face.

"It's okay." Sonny looked at Georgie and gave her a half smile. The brunette didn't hold back when it came to Liz. He had to respect that. "You're right it didn't help Carly. We've learned from that incident and hope it never happens again."

"Hope?" Georgie wasn't backing down. She realized by the end of the conversation she may need to find a new place to live, but she wanted to be sure that Liz was being taken care of.

"We take Liz's security seriously." Sonny was still looking Georgie in the eye. "She's family."

Georgie kept her eyes on Sonny's. "Considering how her biological family treats her you might want to use a different analogy."

"Good point. She's my family." Sonny told Georgie. His respect for her rose another notch.

"If anything happens to her because you didn't do everything in your power to keep her safe, you really will need those guards." Georgie said totally serious. She had read up on Sonny too. Threatening a mob boss was not the recipe for an extended lifespan, but Georgie needed to get this message across.

"You have my word." Sonny waited for Georgie to nod, and returned the gesture. They have reached an understanding. "Fusilli with the pesto?"

"Sounds good." Emily said looking from Sonny to Georgie. Having been around the mob boss a lot she could read his moods. Sonny wasn't upset, in fact he was amused which meant that Georgie had earned his respect. She turned to her new roommate. "Make sure I'm around when you talk to Jason."

"Em, don't encourage her." Elizabeth said handing Sonny the pasta. She knew Georgie was going to question her friends but she thought her cousin would at least wait until she was in town for a few weeks. Looking over she saw that Sonny was chuckling to himself. He wasn't upset which was good.

"It's fine Liz." Sonny was thinking that Johnny had no clue what he was in for. It should be really funny. "It's about time someone in your family started looking out for you. I'm not upset." He said so that Georgie would know.

"Who is going to be Georgie's guard?" Emily asked as Sonny salted the boiling water and dumped in the corkscrews. He had the final say so what Jason had told them might have changed.

"Adam Beninato." Sonny told the three women. That name wouldn't mean anything to Georgie, but both Emily and Liz knew Adam.

"You'll like him." Elizabeth assured her cousin. "He's really funny."

"How does that work at the hospital?" She wasn't risking her placement.

"My father knows how to deal with the guards. I volunteer and I have a guard sometimes." Emily told Georgie. "They are very discreet." She promised.

Sonny sat on the board and he made sure the guards would be accepted. Edward was his ally, he wanted to make sure that Emily was protected when necessary. Jason took his sister's safety seriously. "Any other questions?" He didn't want Georgie to be afraid to have her concerns addressed. Especially any that dealt with Liz.

"No." Georgie wasn't swayed by Sonny's answers. Anyone can string together words that sounded good. What made her understand that Sonny was serious was the tone of his voice and the way he looked at her cousin. Sonny loved Liz, he wasn't in love with Liz but he clearly cared greatly for her. Port Charles was the best place her cousin could have ended up.

"Pasta's ready." Sonny said and watched as Liz grabbed some plates.

Georgie had to smile. She bet her cousin knew where everything in this kitchen was.

"Wine?" Sonny asked the ladies and got three nos. He poured himself a glass and dished up dinner.

* * *

"That was an amazing dinner." Georgie said as she and Emily stepped off the elevator. "Elizabeth is always bragging on Sonny's cooking, and she was right. Do you eat there often?"

"Whenever I can. Sonny loves to cook so he doesn't mind feeding anyone who comes over." Emily explained.

Georgie was opening the door when Johnny's door opened. "Ladies." He was still in his suit but without his tie.

"I thought you were playing poker?" Emily saw the way his eyes went right to Georgie. Her new friend was looking hard as well.

"I needed to make a call." He had to take the report from Jesse. "Dinner at Sonny's?" He pointed to the containers. Sonny liked to send folks home with food.

"Yup. I'll put these in the fridge." Emily said making herself scarce.

"I should be back by midnight, if you need anything tap on the wall." Johnny offered. He would still be making the declaration even if he wasn't interested. She was Liz's cousin which meant they had to take care of her.

"Thanks. Are you free one night this week?" Georgie had no problem making the first move.

A slow smile spread across Johnny's face. "At the moment I'm free on Wednesday and Thursday."

"Would you be interested in having dinner on Wednesday?" Georgie wanted to know.

"I most certainly would." Johnny said smiling wider. He liked a woman who took the initiative. "What time should I knock on your door?"

"Seven." Georgie told him.

"I'll see you then." Johnny said locking up and heading to the elevator.

"Johnny?" Georgie called out stopping him.

"Yes." He turned back to face her.

"If you need to cancel for work I expect a rain check." Georgie said smiling.

"If I need to cancel for work you will get one." Johnny assured her, before turning back and walking away.

"Very nice." Georgie said when he was finally out of sight. "Very nice indeed." He was even better looking than his pictures online. Because while Liz and Emily were gone this afternoon Georgie looked him up too. After the first glimpse of those green eyes today she was very interested, thank goodness he didn't seem to be a jerk.

* * *

It was midnight when Jason walked into penthouse two. The fact that Sonny was still sitting on the couch wasn't surprising. He would want to know what Jason had learned during the poker game. Sonny pointed to the kitchen and silently conveyed that there was coffee. Jason came back and sat next to his friend. "John is okay."

"I expected as much." Sonny looked at his friend. "What did he say about Ric?"

"It's our call. He will say that Ric returned to Italy." Jason passed along. "He agrees with Liz that Faith is coming after us. I ruled her out because she's a woman." Liz had been right about that.

"She's a danger to Liz. So we need to be ready for whatever she does. I cannot in good conscious move against her until we know for sure." Sonny knew that right now they had a whole lot of supposition, and very little fact. If he was going to order a hit, especially on a woman, he needed to be sure.

"Will Maximus give his blessing?" Jason knew that would make things easier.

"He doesn't like or trust her either. When we get the proof we will take it to him. It helps that Rudy already has Ric on his radar." Sonny told the younger man.

"Trevor too." Jason shared.

"Not surprising. Arrogance is a shared problem for the Lansing men." Sonny said shaking his head. "Has Lee checked in?"

"Yes, he reported that after the wake she went home and hasn't left." Jason leaned back on the couch. It had been a long day and he wanted to go curl up with Mia.

"That makes sense. She will be well alibied when whatever they have planned goes down." Sonny said thinking out loud. "So if we are going to expose her we need the mole."

Jason rubbed the side of his face. "I don't like letting Elizabeth go into the garage on Monday." Even with Johnny there he was worried.

"Me either, but she's right. It's our best shot." Sonny turned to Jason and grinned. "I meet Georgie tonight, she will kill us both if anything happens to Liz. Not try but actually do." Sonny said grinning. "Be ready because your grilling is coming."

"Elizabeth will protect me." Jason said smirking. He figured Georgie was going to corner him at some point.

"I'm going to guess Liz won't be around when it happens. I liked Georgie, she'll be good for Johnny." The mob boss said finishing his coffee.

"Are we taking bets on how long it takes him to go under?" Jason asked grinning. "It's going to be fun to watch."

"It certainly will. Go upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow for brunch." Sonny said taking their cups into the kitchen. He and Liz were getting an early start, which meant Jason would be down early too. Sonny wondered if Liz knew a nice girl for Cody.

* * *

The Jr. master suite was the room Sonny set aside for Jason to use. Carefully opening the door Jason saw that his girl was curled up in the middle of the bed. Quietly he undressed and slipped under the blankets. She rolled over and with a sigh snuggled close but didn't wake up. He fought a brief battle about whether or not to wake her and decided to let her sleep. They would be busy tomorrow, and she needed her rest. When they got home he'd love her, they did after all have more rooms to christen.

Grabbing his phone he sent a text to Cody checking on the rats. That was love right there that he would actually make sure that the fluffy rodents were okay. Cody responded that they were running around in their habitat, squeaking and chewing on their treats.

Jason would make sure to let Mia know first thing in the morning. He knew that she would want an update. For now he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	52. Chapter 52

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 52

"Wow that is some spread." Georgie said as she entered the Corinthos penthouse and saw all the food.

"Sonny does not mess around." Emily grinned at her new friend. "You can come running with me if you want."

"If this is a regular occurrence I'm going to have to." Georgie said grinning. Of course running around the hospital was going to burn off some calories too.

"You're here." Elizabeth said coming out of the kitchen and giving them both hugs. Like last night she was in an apron.

"Still cooking?" Emily said walking over to the coffee station.

"No we are finished, I was helping with clean up." Elizabeth told her friend. "Max and Milo helped this morning. I'll introduce you when they come out." She told her cousin. Sonny needed to talk to the brothers. Elizabeth was guessing it was about the Faith/Ric situation.

"Giambetti right?" Georgie was still placing names with people. Emily had given her a crash course on the crew last night. "Max is the oldest."

"Yup." Elizabeth confirmed, as she fussed a bit with the buffet station. "He's also the taller of the two. You will like them both. Max is going to hit on you." She said grinning. "He likes brunettes."

"I've already got a date lined up, but I'll keep that in mind." Georgie grinned.

"Johnny?" Elizabeth hoped so. She had the feeling that O'Brien was ready to date a woman instead of those tramps.

"She asked him." Emily had gotten the details last night.

"Doesn't surprise me, Georgie is pretty fearless." Elizabeth answered smiling wide. "I'd be happy to help you plan the date. I can tell you some fun things to do and then you can go scouting." Elizabeth knew what her cousin would and wouldn't like.

"We are going to dinner." Georgie figured keep it low key for now.

"Go to the Grille. Sonny owns it, and he'll make sure you get a good table." Emily told her friend.

"Is it dressy?" Georgie was guessing yes.

"It is, which gives us an excuse to be all girly. I'll come over and do your hair and makeup." Elizabeth offered. Not that Georgie needed much. They both had really good skin. "We can go out later today, the three of us."

"If we aren't in food comas." Georgie said looking over at the food. "French toast. That's a weakness of mine."

"This is the best French toast you will ever have." Elizabeth promised as the door opened. "Hi!"

"Hello there." Diane walked across the room and gave the younger woman a hug. "You look amazing."

"That's because she's in love." Emily made kissing noises and Georgie joined in.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure having you two living together is a good idea." She turned to Diane. "I'm so glad you will be here full time. Frannie was getting a bit wild." Nothing could be further from the truth.

Diane just snorted before laughing. "I'm happy to be here. Port Charles has a certain charm to it." She smiled over at her boyfriend who was talking to Jason. "I hear congratulations are in order. New house."

"I will have to have you out." Elizabeth said blushing a bit. "This is my cousin Georgie." Elizabeth said making introductions.

"The doctor?" Diane recalled.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. Elizabeth has mentioned you several times." Georgie replied.

"Sonny really went all out." Diane looked over the spread. She could feel her hips widening just looking at the offerings.

"Alexis is coming." Elizabeth whispered.

"She is?" Emily hadn't known that. "Why?"

"She is dating Sonny." Elizabeth told the women.

"Shut up!" Emily exclaimed. "It's about time he dated a woman closer to his own IQ."

"Alexis is the woman who owns the gallery I show my art at." Elizabeth explained to Diane and Georgie. "They have recently started seeing one another, and I for one hope it lasts." Elizabeth found it funny that so many of the guys were seeming to mature at the same time. "I think you will like her." She said to Diane.

"If she is smart enough to show your art, then I'm sure I will." Diane figured Alexis could only be an improvement over the woman Sonny was seeing the last time she was up. Carly had been dreadful.

The door opened and the woman they had been discussing walked in. "Alexis, welcome." Elizabeth took off her apron and walked over to greet her friend. She often played hostess at brunch until Sonny came out of the kitchen. Frannie took the apron so his friend's hands were free. "Come over and let me introduce you to some of the other ladies."

"Alright." Alexis stopped for a moment taking in all the food. "I guess he wasn't kidding when he said come hungry."

"No, Sonny never kids about food. The guys will be over and they will eat all of it." Anyone who was off was welcomed to join them. The penthouse would be full of folks in less than an hour.

"Alexis Davis, I'd like you to meet my cousin Georgie Scorpio, Jason's sister Emily Quartermaine, and Francis's girlfriend as well as Sonny's lawyer, Diane Miller." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Hello." Alexis was trying to keep her nerves steady. Meeting new people was often hard for her.

"Hi." Emily grinned. Alexis and Sonny would make an attractive couple.

"Hi." Georgie could tell the other woman was nervous and wondered why.

"Those shoes are fabulous." Diane said as her opening salvo. She recognized Jimmy Choos from a mile away. The man simply didn't make a bad shoe.

"I'm lost without my Choos." Alexis smiled. "Which is something I see you know a bit about. Those are from spring two years ago, correct?"

"They are. My favorite pair." Diane loved a good fashion conversation. She also loved a good outfit and Alexis was earning her approval. The black suede shoe with micro studs said good taste, but hinted at a wild side.

"I have a pair of Christian Louboutins that I feel the same about." Alexis loved fashion. "Very Prive. In white." Alexis explained.

"With the red bottom." Diane owned a pair herself. The outfit said conservative but if the other woman owned red bottomed shoes Diane was guessing that intuition about a wild side was right.

"Those are the ones." Alexis said grinning. She was thinking that she and Diane might hit it off.

"Did you understand that conversation?" Georgie asked Liz and Emily. Both women said no.

"Don't worry dears Auntie Diane is here to help with your fashion. Although Emily I am surprised that with Chloe as your cousin you aren't more fashion savvy." Diane adored Chloe Morgan Jacks. She was hoping to meet her now that she was living in Port Charles.

"I can tell you what the most popular color for scrubs is this season." Emily wasn't really into fashion.

"I came just in time." Diane said laughing. "Elizabeth can't do all that work alone." She liked the young artist's style. For someone so young the petite brunette had a very discerning eye. Still the young woman had no idea who made what.

"Ladies." Sonny said coming over to greet his guests. "Sorry I wasn't out earlier."

"Its fine Elizabeth was doing a great job." Emily told the mob boss. "I'm hitting the buffet before the guys get here and eat it all."

"Me too." Georgie said walking over.

"I'm going to go over and explain some of the more exotic dishes." Elizabeth said moving away.

"Let me come too, so that you don't have to explain more than once." Diane saw what was happening and had no desire to be a third wheel.

"Alexis when you're ready we'll be on the balcony." Elizabeth told her friend. Since the guys would be in here they'd claim that space for themselves.

"Okay." Alexis said turning back to Sonny.

"I'm glad you came." He said smiling at her. Today she was in pants with a silk top. It was about as casual as he'd seen her since the farmer's market. He liked that she had the top two buttons undone and he could see her neck.

"Thank you for the invitation." Sunday mornings often meant donuts. This was much nicer. "Did you make all this food yourself?" It was an impressive amount.

"Elizabeth, Max, and Milo all helped." Sonny wouldn't take all the credit when he didn't deserve it.

"Elizabeth cooks?" Alexis didn't know that.

"She's a great cook." Sonny was proud of his young friend. "She also helped with the prep last night." The door opened and Sabrina came in. She waved at Sonny as Elizabeth called her over.

"I should let you get to your other guests." Alexis didn't want to be selfish.

"No guests today, only friends. They all know where everything is." Sonny knew that Alexis would spend a lot of time with the ladies. It was how things always ended up. So he wanted this time with her. "How about if I give you a personal tour of the buffet. There are some dishes you may not have seen before and shouldn't be missed." He said flashing his dimples.

"You are entirely too charming." Alexis said smiling.

Sonny smiled wider. "So it's working?" He asked laughing.

"You know it is." Alexis called him out.

"Good." Sonny said still smiling. "Where would you like to start?"

* * *

Elizabeth came in from the balcony and checked the buffet. It was looking good, so she glanced around the room seeing all her friends. But one person was missing. With a small grin she walked through the kitchen and into the back of the penthouse where Sonny's office was located. The door was cracked, but she knocked anyway.

"Come in." Jason yelled from inside the room.

"You working?" She asked leaning against the door jamb. It wasn't unheard of for one of them to have to step away to handle a problem.

"No." Jason was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

"Okay." Elizabeth walked in and sat beside him.

"You left the door open." Jason pointed out.

"If I close that door the odds of us ending up naked increase. Sonny will hurt us if we have sex in his office." Elizabeth grinned.

"We didn't have sex this morning." Jason pouted a bit.

"That's because you slept late." Elizabeth said laughing. He'd been asleep still when she left the room to help start breakfast. "Too many people?" She guessed. Despite knowing everyone crowds, and crowded rooms, made Jason uneasy.

"I needed some space." He admitted.

"You could have come out and sat with me." Elizabeth knew why he didn't.

"Walking in on that one conversation between you and Em was enough." Jason still got a bit nauseated thinking about it.

"You should have knocked before coming into your sister's room." Elizabeth said laughing. She and Emily had been talking about sex. More specifically they were talking about Emily's sex life with her ex-boyfriend. Jason had come in just as Em mentioned that her guy wasn't giving her orgasms. The enforcer ran from the room.

"Trust me I do now." Jason looked over and smiled. His girl was pretty when she laughed. She also had shiny lips. "Come here."

"Why?" She knew why.

"Don't make me lean over Webber." Jason growled. Which made her giggle. "Please." He said softly.

There was something about him whispering that made her tingle. Leaning forward she closed her eyes as his lips covered hers. The kiss wasn't very long but it still made her blood warm.

"You taste like Fruit Punch." He said grinning.

"I mixed a couple of the lip shimmers." Elizabeth told him.

Jason licked his lips tasting her and the gloss. The action made her moan and before she could blink his mouth was back on hers. This time the kiss was more aggressive. His tongue mating with hers until burning lungs made him release her mouth. They were both breathing hard and grinning. "How long until we can leave?"

"Any time you want. I'm not on clean up." Elizabeth told him.

"Another hour?" He suggested, he wanted her to have time to visit. Then another thought struck him. "Is Georgie coming back with us?"

"Georgie is talking about taking a nap. She is very sensitive to time changes." Elizabeth told Jason. "I invited her out for dinner."

"Okay." That gave them time. Looking at the door Jason waited to see who was coming.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. She didn't hear anything but she knew someone was approaching by Jason's behavior. Sure enough Johnny appeared in the door way. "Sonny sent me back to make sure you weren't naked." The Irishman grinned.

"We wouldn't disrespect Sonny like that." Jason told his smirking friend.

"So you and Georgie are going out next week?" Elizabeth leaned back and looked at her friend.

"We are." Johnny confirmed. "I made reservations at the Grille."

"Fancy." Jason said putting his arm around his girl.

"Just because you don't take Liz nice places doesn't mean the rest of us are idiots." Johnny took a swipe at his friend. When Jason frowned Johnny knew he had gotten his point across.

"I don't need fancy places." Elizabeth told Johnny. No one insulted Jason. Or questioned how he treated her. "Jason knows that. Georgie doesn't need them either." Both she and her cousin were pretty low key.

"No one needs fancy restaurants. A guy needs to make an effort. Not just in the beginning." Johnny told Elizabeth, but he knew Jason was listening too. "It's even more important that you make the effort after you are together, that way when other guys come along your girl doesn't even notice them."

"Are you saying that if Jason doesn't take me to fancy restaurants I will leave him?" Elizabeth's tone got frosty. "I'm not some status chasing bimbo Johnny. I'm happiest at home."

"Doesn't mean the effort shouldn't be made. And it doesn't need to be restaurants." Johnny told her. She had no clue of her own value to Jason and that was the enforcer's fault.

"You date too many high maintenance women." Elizabeth knew that going out all the time wasn't what Georgie wanted. "The effort isn't things or places Johnny. The effort is the little things like a cup of hot chocolate in the morning. Or letting me keep the chinchillas even though Jason hates them." She also knew her guy was listening, and she knew what Johnny was doing. That he would was appreciated, but she and Jason didn't need everyone butting into their relationship. "The effort should fit the person you are making it for."

"You're pretty smart for one so young." Johnny said smiling wide. He had been very neatly put in his place.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. "I'm going back out. I need to tell Georgie that she has her work cut out for her." She stood up. "Let me know when you are ready to leave." She said to Jason before turning to Johnny. "Georgie is coming out for dinner. Would you mind giving her directions?"

"No problem." Actually since Johnny was coming too he'd ask her if she wanted to ride out with him. "Who else is going to be there?"

"Sonny, Alexis, Francis, Diane, and maybe Em." Elizabeth was keeping it small. They would be having a light meal because most folks would still be stuffed from brunch. "Seven. I figure you guy would play pool."

"If we have too." Johnny grinned. He couldn't wait to see the table she picked out.

"Later." Elizabeth said walking out. She knew Johnny was going to try again about making an effort. When they got home she would show Jason that what he gave her was more than enough.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	53. Chapter 53

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 53

"How are they?" Jason was standing in the hallway looking through the mail. Elizabeth had gone back to check on the giant mice.

"Good. Sleeping." Elizabeth walked over put her arms around his waist and rested her check against his broad back. "Thank you for letting me keep them."

"They make you happy." Jason put the mail down on the small table but he did not move. He loved having Elizabeth's arms around him. Looking down he saw her hands resting on his stomach. She needed a ring. He wanted to see her wearing his ring. Maybe a plain band for now, and then a diamond when they were both ready.

"You don't need to listen to Johnny." Elizabeth wasn't going to skirt the issue. "I'm happy Jason. I have you that is all I need." She let go and he turned to face her. Looking into his eyes she saw that he believed her. Since he did, when he made reservations to take them to the Grille she wouldn't object. As long as he knew that wasn't what was important about them being together she was fine.

Jason had heard every word his friend said. It was rare for Johnny to get totally serious about anything, but he'd been one hundred percent serious with his declarations. He was right about making an effort, about Jason making sure Mia knew he was grateful she was his. But his friend was wrong about how that effort should be made. He would take her to nice restaurants because that was part of being a couple. But his girl was happiest with his time and attention, both things she wouldn't ever have to ask for. "What did the gardener recommend?" He could see the question surprised her.

She thought for sure he would want to head right upstairs. "Butterfly bushes on the east side of the house." Elizabeth pointed. "Verbena in the plant boxes on the windows." She continued. "Rosebay rhododendron out back and rose bushes out front. He said to leave the west side of the house bare because I'm going to do some planting."

"Will that be too much work for you?" Jason wanted to know. They had gone with a service for the lawn, but she wanted to care for the garden on her own.

"Aside from some pruning I won't have to do much." Elizabeth said moving forward so he would put his arms around her. "Ritchie talked to me about which herbs and such will grow well here. Sonny said he would be willing to split the startup cost in exchange for a steady supply of fresh herbs."

"Is he going to come over and help you plant and prune?" Jason didn't want everyone constantly underfoot.

"No, it's my garden." Elizabeth said laughing. "I can't see Sonny on his knees in the dirt. He said a sixty/forty split for the cost. Me being the forty since I'm putting in the labor." She explained before Jason could ask. "I think that's fair. Ritchie said he would come over when it warmed up and help me get the garden going."

Jason just nodded. Ritchie hadn't been cleared by Stan yet.

Elizabeth put her ear over Jason's heart. "I told him that I'd be ready in a few weeks. I know that if he isn't cleared by then he can't come back."

"I doubt the leak is Ritchie." Jason was still going to wait for the report. Since they realized they had another traitor he'd been going over everyone in his mind. While there were a few people he couldn't totally eliminate Ritchie and Marco were not on that list.

"I hope not. He's been with Sonny a long time. It would really hurt if it was him, Marco, or any of the senior guards." Elizabeth couldn't even imagine why someone would betray her friend. He was good to everyone who worked for him. "So tell me more about this Faith person. Is she pretty? Do I have to worry about her flirting with you?" She was just teasing him to lighten the mood.

"Faith is not my type." Jason smiled down at his girl. "She's a blonde and I like brunettes."

"So I only have to worry about brunettes. Good to know." Elizabeth said stepping back as she linked their fingers and turned towards the steps.

"Only if the brunette is petite, with big blue eyes, hums when she paints, and rambles when she's nervous." Jason said as he followed her to the steps.

"That's pretty specific. I'm guessing there aren't many girls like that out there, so I can relax some." Elizabeth said grinning.

"There's only one girl out there like that." Jason said scooping her up into his arms. "And she's already mine."

"You sound kind of possessive." Elizabeth said as Jason carried her to their room. He wasn't even breathing hard from having her extra weight on the stairs.

"Is that a problem? My being possessive." He asked laying her on the bed and coming down beside her.

"Not in the least." She assured him.

"Good." Jason said kissing her gently before pulling back. "Because that isn't ever going to change."

"I don't want it too." Elizabeth said smiling as he leaned over and kissed her again.

Jason just sank into the kiss. Her lips were soft and plump beneath his and he had to moan in appreciation. He felt her fingers at the hem of his shirt and pulled his mouth from hers so she could push the garment off. When it cleared his head he started work on hers, suddenly desperate to feel her skin touching his. The blouse and bra went quickly and he pulled her close.

As his hand ran the length of her spine he felt her open his belt and then his pants The tab on the zipper was pulled down and the next thing he felt was her hand enclosing his shaft. "Oh god." She had the power to reduce him to shaking. "Yes please." Jason said on a harsh moan as she started to stroke.

He barely got her pants off he was so lost in the pleasure. He tore her panties as he pulled them off before rolling her beneath him. "Let go." He ordered in a guttural command, the second she did he pushed inside her. Lost in the sensations she evoked he started stroking going from slow and gentle to hard and fast in the span of a heartbeat. He was almost desperate in his need to feel her clasping him tight. "Come for Mia. Baby, please come for me." He pleaded.

"JASON!" Elizabeth screamed his name as her orgasm exploded inside her.

On a deep groan Jason spilled himself inside her before collapsing against her still holding her tight. "Are you okay?" He asked still shaking.

"Yes." She assured him snuggling close.

"I'm sorry." He said closing his eyes. "I had planned on going slow, but I needed you."

"I'm not complaining." Elizabeth said kissing the underside of his jaw. "That was pretty spectacular."

"I needed you." He admitted. "I don't think I've ever needed anyone as much as I needed you just now. As much as I'll always need you." He said kissing her softly.

"I'll always need you too." Elizabeth held him tight. "Know what else I need?"

"No." Jason could hear the smile in her voice.

"Some water." She told him. "I'm thirsty."

"Hold on." Jason got out of bed and cleaned up some. "I'll be right back." He said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Okay." Elizabeth crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. Her mind went back to the night on the docks when she had decided that it wasn't worth it to be on this planet anymore. The night she decided that if she was gone it wouldn't really matter to anyone. She came so close to missing this, missing being with Jason. Rolling she buried her face against his pillow and breathed his scent in. She wasn't living for him, she was living for herself, but she was alive with him and that made her happy.

* * *

Jason was at the top of the steps when he heard the crying. He quickly walked into their bedroom and put the glass of water down and turned his attention to his upset girlfriend. "Mia?" He asked gently touching her arm. His first thought was that despite saying she was fine he had hurt her when they made love.

Elizabeth turned over and wrapped her arms around Jason's waist hiding her face against his stomach.

Unsure what to do Jason finally moved her arms so that he could lie down beside her. He didn't ask her to talk right away instead he just let her finish crying. When the tears slowed he tipped her chin up to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to go home." Elizabeth said knowing she was starting in the wrong place but unable to stop the words. "I wanted to go home, and she said no."

Jason just waited, understanding she wasn't done.

"I hadn't ever lived by myself before, and I was here alone and scared." She hadn't ever admitted to being scared after Audrey died. "I called Anne, and I said I wanted to come back home and she said I couldn't. She said that everyone's life was better now that I was gone. That I never belonged there in the first place. That if I disappeared no one would even care. It hurt so much." Elizabeth told Jason as she gripped him tight. "I just wanted to go home."

Jason had to swallow his anger and grief. Without her having to say it, he knew this was why she was on the docks the night they met. Why her eyes looked so empty. Her stepmother had told her that she didn't matter. Had all but said she wasn't loved. How could Anne Webber have been so cruel to her husband's daughter?

"Even after she said all that I still asked her again if I could come home." Elizabeth started talking again. "Which shows how pathetic I was. On some level I still wanted her to love me. She said that the best thing I could do was go away and never bother them again. That they were happier without me. I think I was already depressed from my Gram's passing. For the next week I kept hearing those words echoing in my brain and I started taking stock of my life. My dad hadn't called me in the time I lived in Port Charles, neither had Steven or Sarah. Georgie called, but I told myself she wouldn't really miss me. I didn't have any friends because I was still dealing with what Zander did so I wasn't letting anyone close. It was just me. I wasn't working at Kelly's yet, so I didn't even have Mike." She didn't get the job at the dinner until a week after she met Jason. "So I went to the docks. Every night for a week, and each night I stood closer to the edge of the walkway. Every night I got one step closer to just walking off the pier and landing in the water."

"How close were you the night I came?" Jason wanted to know.

"I was out of steps." She admitted softly.

It had been too close. He thought to himself holding her tighter. "Promise me that if you ever feel that way again you'll talk to me. Or one of the guys." It scared him to think that if he'd walked by even ten minutes later he would have missed her completely because she would have been in the water.

"It won't." Elizabeth said relaxing against him.

"Elizabeth, I need you to promise me." Jason needed her to give him the words.

"I promise." She whispered. "But it won't get that bad again, because I know I'm not alone anymore. I have you, but even if you walked away tomorrow I would still have the guys, Em and the Q's. Georgie is here now. But I also have me." This was the most important thing of all. "I know that if all of you walked away tomorrow, I'm enough. I don't think I knew that before. I was so busy trying to be Jeff and Anne's daughter that I never really was Elizabeth. I never understood that I was enough all by myself."

"I'm so proud of you." Jason whispered against her hair.

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. "I'm proud of me too." She never had been before. She had let others define her instead of defining herself. "I'm tired."

"Drink your water first." Jason handed her the glass.

"Can I ask you something?" Elizabeth hadn't ever asked him the question on her mind before.

"Sure." Jason was still holding her.

"Did you have anything to do with me getting my first art show?" She had wondered.

"No." Jason said smiling. "Neither did Sonny. Elizabeth we knew nothing about good art before you arrived." He said laughing. "I'm pretty sure it was Edward who sent Kristina to see you in the park." Jason knew that the red headed gallery owner had approached Mia while she was painting the skyline view from the park downtown. "Is that why you feel better about yourself? Because you landed an art show?"

"No." Elizabeth said leaning against him. "After you walked me home the first night, I sat in my studio and counted to one hundred figuring you'd be gone when I finished, then I left my apartment and went back to the harbor." She heard his sharp intake of breath. "I was sitting there on the bench listening to the water, and I remembered that my Gram loved me. Not because I was going to medical school like my siblings, or because I did what she told me too. I didn't have to do anything for her to love me. She loved me because I was here. If she could love me, then maybe I could love myself too. So I went back home. When I woke up the next morning, I decided to really try living and not just existing."

"I'm glad you didn't give up." Jason told her.

"Me too." Elizabeth handed him the empty glass. "Will you lie down with me?"

"Yeah." Jason said knowing there wasn't anything else to say right now.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. the follows, and the favorites!


	54. Chapter 54

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 54

"Is it me or is Jason a bit intense where Liz is concerned?" Johnny asked Francis as his friend lined up his next shot.

"Are you referring to the fact that he doesn't seem to want to let her out of his sight?" Francis missed his shot. "You're up. He seems upset."

"Yeah." Johnny grabbed his cue. "Do you think it's because of tomorrow? I'm going to be there all day, but I have to admit that I'm worried too. We are risking her health and safety. I don't like it."

"None of us like it. I'd feel a hell of a lot better if Stan could say with certainty that Logan is clean." Francis took a swig of his beer. "My gut says it's not him, but in this instance I want more than that."

Johnny nodded as his ball fell into the side pocket. "Normally I'm all about my instincts, but I completely understand what you are getting at." Johnny sank another shot. "How is Diane settling in?"

"Good, after brunch the crew came over and placed her things where she wanted them. I hate to admit it, but the penthouse looks much better now." Francis said laughing. "She is looking forward to starting work in her new office, and I've been instructed to get her an Elizabeth Webber original at the upcoming opening. What's up with you and her cousin?"

"Notice that did you?" Johnny wasn't going to deny his interest.

"It wasn't really obvious, but I caught it." Francis had gone to Sonny for conformation because no way would Johnny go there without Liz's okay. "You screw up and there is a list of guys ready to pounce."

"I noticed." Johnny missed his shot and swore low. "I'm taking Georgie to the Grille next week."

"You wasted no time in asking her out." Francis observed. His friend was not known to let a pretty woman go by, but even for him this working fast.

"She asked me." Johnny said laughing.

"That right?" Francis had to grin at that. Johnny had no idea what he was in for the big Italian was guessing. He heard the voices of the ladies coming down the stairs. "Sounds like the tour is over." He looked at the table and ran the rest of his balls.

"It's disgusting how good you are at this game. It should this or poker, not both." Johnny shook his head.

"At least we weren't playing for money." Francis grinned. "And I'm not nearly as good as Jason, who is also good at poker. I'm playing in a tournament this fall." This would be Francis's third in two years. "In Vegas."

"Might be worth taking some vacation time." Johnny loved Vegas. He wondered if Georgie had ever been. "Let's go see what Jason and Sonny are up to." The ladies would come get them when they were ready.

* * *

Sonny was leaning against the sink watching Jason put together the light dinner menu that Liz had decided on. Keeping with the brunch feel they were having spinach, ham, and cheese frittatas with an arugula salad on the side. Sonny watched his second in command move around the room. He'd become a better cook since he started hanging out more with Liz. Jason flipped the egg mixture before sliding it into the oven. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Jason grabbed a few oranges to start the vinaigrette for the salad. He took a moment before zesting the fruit. "There isn't anything to talk about. Not really." Jason said thinking out loud.

"She okay?" This mood had everything to do with Liz.

Squeezing the orange Jason nodded. "She's okay." He had to remember that.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Sonny was.

"I trust Johnny, with Elizabeth. But I wish this wasn't happening." Jason reached for the olive oil. "Extra virgin?"

"In a vinaigrette, yes." Sonny nodded. "I don't want our business touching her or Alexis. Or any of the ladies, but short of keeping them all in a bubble there will be spill over." The mob boss paused the thought of Alexis hurt did not sit easy. "We do our best to protect them. Liz is smart she will stay close to Johnny while he is there." It was decided during brunch that O'Brien would be doing inventory this week, hopefully by Friday Logan would be cleared. "Why did Emily cancel?" Sonny would get them onto a lighter topic.

"Her test is tomorrow, and she wanted to get in more studying." Jason started slicing the bread on a diagonal and placing it on the baking sheet so that he could crisp it under the broiler. "She'll do fine." Jason said a bit absent mindedly. He kept circling back to Anne Webber, and how cruel she'd been to Mia. He was going to have a hard time letting it go.

"Johnny and Georgie are going out next week. Is there a pool going for how long before she takes him down?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Of course there is. He thinks no one saw them looking at each other at the penthouse." Jason finally cracked a smile. "At least I got to be dopey on the island where only Johnny and Francis saw me. Everyone is watching him." He brushed the bread with olive oil. "Do you think your jeweler be able to see me this week?"

"I can call in the morning." Sonny told his friend. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"I would like to have something made." Jason was going to need help with this one. Since he couldn't see pictures he had no idea how to describe what he wanted or see the finished sketch before the ring was made. It had to perfect and Jason had to trust that the jeweler understood what he was seeking.

"I'm guessing this is for Liz, because otherwise you'd have her sketch something for you. You might want to sit with Stan first." Sonny didn't want Jason frustrated. "He can most likely produce a three dimensional image of the custom piece and you can take that to the jewelry store. The searches aren't taking up all his time, because the computer does most of the work."

"Good idea." Jason checked the frittata and as he closed the oven he heard the ladies come back downstairs. His girl had been excited to give the tour. Entertaining was most likely going to become a common thing for them. It looked like he was actually going to have a social life. Go figure.

* * *

"Elizabeth this house is stunning!" Diane said as they completed the tour of the upstairs.

"I have loved this house since I first saw it." Elizabeth admitted coming down the stairs with her three guests. "I couldn't believe it when Jason said he purchased it."

"I do have to admit it isn't what I think of, when I think of Jason." Diane continued speaking. There was no doubt in her mind this house was purchased for Elizabeth. When Jason grew up he did it in a big way. No half measures for him.

"I'm guessing this is his grand gesture." Alexis said looking at the crown moldings.

"What are you planning to do with all this space?" Georgie asked with a mischievous grin. "I mean this kind of house screams for a family." She was happy for her cousin. This house screamed committed for life. "So if Jason bought this while you were on the island, where did he live before?" The medical student wanted to know.

"He rented a room over a bar down by the docks. Jake's." Elizabeth told her cousin.

"Really? Is it a nice bar?" Georgie couldn't imagine living over a bar. The noise would drive her crazy.

"I've never been. I was told that I couldn't go." Elizabeth smirked. She was planning on ignoring that as soon as she turned twenty-one. Max was going to help.

"Jason forbade you from doing something?" Alexis was surprised, as were Diane and Georgie. "I'd like to see Sonny try that with me."

"Actually it wasn't Jason who said that. It was Francis." Elizabeth figured she was getting her friend in trouble.

"My Frannie?" Diane said pursing her lips. She was going to have to sit him down and inform him the days of women as chattel to be controlled were over.

"Yes, your Frannie." Elizabeth said laughing. "He is a bit overprotective where I'm concerned. Of course I'm not packing heat like someone I know."

"Who?" Georgie asked her cousin.

"Me." Diane and Alexis said at the same time. They looked at one another grinning. "I knew I liked you for a reason." Diane said laughing, "I'm a crack shot."

"I am as well." Alexis hadn't ever had to use her gun, but stayed sharp. "What do you shoot?" She asked the lawyer.

"Smith and Wesson. You?" Diane wanted to know.

"Glock." Alexis said smiling. "We should all go to the range sometime."

"Yes, we should. There is nothing like emptying a clip to make you feel like a woman." The lawyer said laughing. "Actually it's not a bad idea. Our guys carry guns, if nothing else you should know how to be safe around them." She said to Liz and Georgie.

"Georgie already knows how to shoot." Elizabeth pointed to her cousin.

"Do tell." Diane wanted to hear this story. She, Alexis, and Georgie were now looking in the downstairs rooms.

"My dad likes to hunt. I'm his only child, so he took me along. It's not something I'm a fan of. But should I ever be lost in the woods I won't starve to death. I am a very good fisherwoman too." Georgie liked to go out on the water and cast her reel. It was relaxing. She'd need to find a place to fish around here.

"We will need to do that as well." Diane was always up for learning something new. She'd need to put together a fashionable fishing outfit. She just bet she could make waders sexy.

"I've never shot a gun in my life and I don't intend to start now." Elizabeth announced. "But I like the sound of a night out. Do you guys play poker?" She asked as they came to her studio. She got three yeses. "Good we'll do that first. Come meet the girls." She took them over to the cage.

"So these are the chinchillas." Alexis looked at Elizabeth and grinned. "Sonny told me about them."

"What are their names?" Diane only knew about chinchillas in fashion terms. She herself didn't wear fur, but she knew some who did.

"Cocoa and Mocha." Elizabeth pointed as she said the names.

Georgie just snorted.

"Are they hard to care for?" Alexis thought they were cute.

"Not really. They do have some special needs, but not anything I can't handle." Elizabeth made a kissing noise and the girls chirped back at her.

"Okay, I'm outta here." Georgie said shuddering. She didn't do rats.

Elizabeth just laughed at her cousin. "We should head back too."

"You've been painting." Alexis observed. She very much wanted to know what was under those cloths.

"I have." Elizabeth said smiling. "Maybe after dinner I will show you." Both canvases were finished. "I'm sorry Diane I will have to be a rude hostess, because you can't come." Since Alexis showed her work she was extend the courtesy of seeing it first.

"I understand. I would kill someone if they read a brief before I finished it. I know that it's not quite the same." The lawyer said laughing at herself. "Dinner smells divine."

"Jason is a good cook, and Sonny is in there as well." Elizabeth said closing her studio door. "That's Jason's office." She pointed to the door across the hall. Saying that let the ladies know they wouldn't be getting a peek inside.

"Do they all cook?" Alexis wanted to know.

"Not all of them, but a good number of the guys do cook. Sonny likes to cook while he thinks so at some point most of them end up with an apron on." Elizabeth explained. "I happened to be over one day and Sonny drafted me to help prep. That's how we started cooking together. I've gotten a lot better with his help." It wasn't too long after that he was shot.

"It's a good thing Francis cooks because I don't." Diane did however order take out like a pro.

They walked into the kitchen and all the guys held out chairs for the ladies. All the guys stood until Georgie, Elizabeth, Diane, and Alexis were seated. The quick kiss Jason gave Elizabeth had everyone smiling at the couple. "Thanks for coming over everyone. A house isn't really a home until bread is broken with family." Elizabeth said raising her glass.

"Salud." Sonny said as everyone tapped glasses.

Jason kissed Elizabeth knuckles and dropped her a wink. "Enjoy." He said to his friends and everyone started eating.

* * *

While the gang was eating at her brother's house Emily was also enjoying dinner, but not at the mansion like Jason suspected. She was in fact roughly an hour away from Port Charles having a casual meal with Logan. She had left the Towers with him shortly after brunch. Anyone watching would have heard her ask him for a ride to the mansion. In the car he suggested dinner and a movie, she happily accepted.

They ended up in Buffalo. Having a night like this in Port Charles wasn't even an option. Even going to Rochester was too close. So they opted to go further out. It was a nice drive filled with great conversation and a great deal of off key singing. "Georgie asked me to move into her apartment with her." Emily said as the waiter brought them coffee. Dinner had been spent learning about one another.

"Are you going to?" Logan hoped she said yes, it meant he would see her often.

"I am. I've never lived away from home before, and this is a great way to start." Emily explained. "I like Georgie so far, and I'm guessing we actually won't see much of each other unless we want to." Georgie would be at the hospital and then class, while Emily would be in class, and at the hospital as a volunteer.

"She seems nice. I know O'Brien likes her." Logan said grinning. With OB's attention on Georgie he might not notice how hard Logan was looking at Emily. "I'd like to do this again."

"Me too." Emily said smiling. She was glad that the chemistry she suspected was there really was. "I know you are concerned about not telling Jason. I don't want to sneak around either, but he isn't going to like this. I'd like to enjoy some time with you before he tries to separate us."

"I understand his concern. He wants you safe." Logan wouldn't let anything happen to her when they were together. And he was willing to fight for the chance to be with her. "The longer we wait, the worse it will be."

"Let's play it by ear." Emily decided.

"Good enough." Logan smiled at her, and wondered how long it was going to take him to recover from the beating Jason was going to dish out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	55. Chapter 55

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 55

"Okay how do I look?" Elizabeth was in black dress pants, a short sleeved turquoise and black peplum top, and her small rectangular hoop earrings were in her ears. The necklace Jason gave her was under the shirt. It was the same outfit she wore when Mike interviewed her for the job at Kelly's. She slipped her feet into her black wedges and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Beautiful. You didn't have to get all dressed up." Jason thought it was cute that she was treating this like a real interview. The job was already hers.

"You said I would get treated like anyone else. So that means an interview." Elizabeth let her grin turn a bit evil. "Besides when was the last time Johnny actually had to interview anyone? He probably doesn't even know what questions to ask." She said giving into the laughter.

Jason knew for a fact Johnny only planned on asking her one question. Because his friend had only ever conducted one interview before. They sent guys to work at the garage until they needed them elsewhere. So Johnny usually just got a call and a name of who to expect.

"What time will he be here?" Elizabeth asked packing a bag with blue jeans, a dark t-shirt, and sneakers to work in. Garages were not known for being clean. She'd rather not get grease on her good clothes. She would change before officially starting.

"Ten minutes or so." Jason was sitting on the bed trying to resist the urge to forbid her from leaving the house. They had a plan for the day. She was going to go in, Johnny would interview her, and then give her a tour. After that she would be in the office making a list of what she would need to organize it. Cody was going to come over and pick her up so they could go to the office supply store. When she got back Mia would go into the office again. Jason would be there at five to pick her up. They were keeping her interaction with the guys to a minimum on this first day.

"Let's go down, I have time to make some hot chocolate. Thanks again for the mug." Elizabeth said grinning. Jason had gotten her a travel mug for hot beverages. Hot pink leopard print. The thought of her mobster boyfriend standing in line with that cup in his hands made her smile.

"Will you be at the warehouse?" Elizabeth wanted to know what he had planned today.

"I will. In my office." Jason's job wasn't changing much. He just wouldn't be going out and beating people up anymore. He could live with that.

"Am I allowed to talk with Logan?" Elizabeth wanted to know. The other guys she had yet to meet, but she did like Logan from the short time they'd spent together. She really hoped her instincts were right and he wasn't the mole, Emily would be crushed. Elizabeth needed to get her friend to tell Jason she wanted to date the guard. Jason would understand, eventually.

"You can talk to all the guys." Jason told her. "We just don't want you alone with them."

"It would suck to start making a new friend only to learn they are a traitor." Elizabeth sipped her drink. "Of course we don't know that he works there. All we know is the garage is the best place to grab me."

Jason grimaced. He didn't like hearing that. "Stay with Johnny or Cody."

"I promise." Elizabeth knew the guys were worried. She just hoped her acting skills were up to snuff. She didn't want to be the reason this didn't work. The house phone rang. "Hello. Thank you." She hung up the receiver. "Johnny is here. Walk me out."

In the hall they both grabbed their jackets. "Have a good day." Jason said leaning over and kissing her. "I love you." He said in a quieter tone.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said smiling. She knew that what she told him last night was still pinging around in his head. The point of telling him hadn't been to make him angry. It had been to show him how far her life had come, and to share that part of herself. No one else knew that about her. Only him. She'd let him fuss tonight when it was just the two of them. He'd need to after sending her off to bait the trap.

"Hey guys." Johnny grinned at his friends. He was feeling good this morning. Last night he had taken Georgie for a ride after the dinner party broke up. They didn't talk, but just enjoyed being out in his car. She'd given him a smile and wave before letting herself in her apartment. This morning they had shared an elevator ride down to the garage. She was filling out paperwork and doing orientation at the hospital. This afternoon she planned on going to get a car so she could return her rental.

"Someone is chipper this morning." Elizabeth nudged Johnny with her elbow. "Is my cousin chipper too?"

"Liz, I am hurt that you would think that I'm that easy." Johnny said shaking his head slowly as he checked out her outfit. His young friend had a good eye for what worked well on her body type. With more money at her disposal, and Diane as a shopping buddy, he was betting she would be one of Port Charles's trendsetters in no time. "I have standards."

"Yeah no more than a handful is one of them." Elizabeth zinged as she got in the car.

"She knows me too well." Johnny grinned at Jason before closing the door. "I'll keep her close." He said getting serious.

"I know." Jason said looking at her sitting in the front seat of the Ferrari. "I'm not used to this. Having to worry about someone because I'm putting them in harm's way."

"No you're not." Johnny told his friend. "Faith and Ric are doing that. Believe me they will wish that they hadn't targeted yours and Sonny's girls."

"Marco is ready?" Jason checked.

"Marco was born ready." Johnny said laughing. "I think he's hoping Lansing does something stupid."

"I'd love the chance to talk with him." Jason said giving a cold smile. By talk he meant break bones until Ric spilled his guts.

"Are we leaving soon?" Elizabeth rolled down the window and asked. "I have an interview and I don't want to be late."

"Has she always been this much of a smartass?" Johnny asked walking around to the driver's side of his car.

"You bring it out of her." Jason said heading over to his bike.

Before Johnny got in the vehicle he looked at Jason and nodded. The second in command of the Corinthos organization nodded back. Today the hunt began in earnest.

* * *

Ric was looking at himself in the mirror, also getting ready for the day. He was not the least bit embarrassed by his vanity. He was a good looking man, and he knew it. He was going to look even better with Alexis Davis on his arm. Not only was she beautiful, and smart. She was also loaded. She and her sister both had inherited large sums upon the death of their father and mother. She would make sticking around this back water town worth it. Ric was thinking that once Faith was in power he might run for DA. He was sure Faith would pay handsomely for information that kept her business running smoothly.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror before looking at his watch. It was of course the best money could buy. He did however need to find a place to get a decent manicure. You didn't wear a five thousand dollar suit and a twenty thousand dollar watch only to have cracked cuticles. There was probably a spa in the area, he could use a facial too.

Ric locked up and headed down to his car. He needed to appear like he was actually working until John disappeared. His father was preparing to handle Rudy. A quick marriage to Claudia, whether she wanted it or not, would cement his father's claim on the territory. Faith wanted Port Charles, she was welcome to it.

He slid behind the wheel as his phone rang. "Elizabeth Webber is starting at the garage that Morgan owns today." Faith passed along. That couldn't have worked out better if she planned it herself.

"Isn't that where your guy is?" Ric still didn't have a name.

"It is." Faith was sitting on her balcony watching the city below.

"Will you snatch her there?" Ric thought that would be easiest.

"Of course. That will be the easiest place to take her. For the moment my guy will be strictly surveillance. I want to make sure we are watching. Wouldn't want anyone else snatching my prized bird." Faith had a plan. A very good plan. And it didn't involve what she had just shared with her partner.

"How sweet, one mob girlfriend keeping another safe." Ric said in a syrupy sweet voice.

"I need her for this to work." Faith's voice hardened. Ric would eat a bullet for mocking her. "Are you going to visit Alexis today?"

"I am." Ric said smiling. "She has a lunch date with a prospective buyer at the Port Charles Grille today."

"You?" Faith said laughing.

"I have a lot of bare walls." Ric knew that it was cheesy but it worked. "Will we be moving soon, or are you hoping to fray their nerves a bit."

"I haven't decided." Faith told him. That was a lie she knew exactly what she wanted to do and when she was going to make it happen. "I will let you know what I decide." Another lie, she had no intention of telling Ric anymore than he needed to know.

"Sounds good." The lawyer said as he pulled up in front of his office. "I need to pretend to work now."

"Have fun." Faith said ending the call. The next time she spoke to Lansing she intended to be standing over him pointing a gun at his head. The reports from Italy said that Trevor had suffered an unfortunate accident last night. The older man was now lying in a coma, no one saw the need to contact his son. Especially since Ric wasn't expected to be around much longer.

With a last look at the city Faith walked back into her penthouse apartment and tried to decide what to do today.

* * *

Shawn picked up his phone and called Jason. "Hello Jason."

"Shawn. We missed you at poker." Jason said leaning back in his chair.

"No you didn't." The enforcer laughed. "If I had been there you would be a lot poorer. I have information for you." The bug in Ric's car had proven useful one day after it was implanted. The lawyer should have had a better alarm system installed. "Whoever is working with Faith is employed at the garage. According to what we heard the snatch is going to take place there. I don't have a timetable yet. Faith's place isn't easy to get into." She had a top notch security set up.

"She's paranoid, which makes her vigilant." Jason said through ground teeth. "Thank you for the information."

"Also Lansing has a lunch appointment with Ms. Davis. Since I don't see her voluntarily meeting with Ric, I'm guessing he used a fake name." Shawn passed along.

"I will let Sonny know." Jason figured his boss was going to blow a vein. "Things are well in Crimson Pointe?"

"Things are quiet, which is what I like." Shawn had made a statement when he dealt with the trouble makers from Sorel's organization. If he had to make another one, someone would regret it. "Have a good day."

"You too." Jason said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Don't you look fabulous?" Felix walked into his boss's office. "You practically glow. What, or who, did you do this weekend."

Alexis gave her gallery manager a smile as she took the correspondence he was holding out. "How was your trip?" She wasn't really a people person, so Felix was her point person. He was also amazing at organizing openings. Together they made a fantastic team.

"Very nice. The bride was stunning." Felix's sister had gotten married. "Since this is her fourth trip down the aisle we are confident this one will stick. We Dubois are not quitters."

"Good to know." Alexis looked at her schedule. "I have a lunch meeting?"

"Yes, the hopefully soon to be client wanted to meet with you. Since he says he is looking to buy at least four pieces, I set it up." Felix explained. "Since you don't wish to talk about the glow. Which I really hope means you got some. Let's talk about your newest accessory. Who's the hunk?"

"Marco, he's handling security." Alexis kept her answer brief.

"Good. It's about time." Felix had long since told her that she was too lax in that department. Kristina was the same way. "He'll be here all day?"

"He will probably accompany me to the Grille." Alexis told Felix. "So you don't get to stare at him at lunch."

"While he is pretty, in a mob guy kinda way." Felix had grown up in Port Charles, he knew a connected guy when he saw one. "I like my men to come without handguns. Although Lucas would be hot with a side arm. And chaps."

"Are you done placing your order?" Alexis deadpanned.

"Yes. Don't be jealous because I've already found my prince charming. Although with you glowing you may have found yours too. I'm going to open up. Let me know when you are ready to regale me with details about the new guy." Felix walked out of the office to start the day.

Alexis sat in her chair and gave it some thought. She wasn't ashamed of Sonny. It was just that she was used to keeping her private life to herself. She was working on making new friends. She and Diane were meeting for martinis later in the week, but she just didn't dish, as Felix liked to say. But there was a part of her that wanted to brag about her new boyfriend. Maybe over lunch tomorrow she'd tell Felix about her love life. It would be nice for him to be jealous of her for a change. Alexis put her reading glasses on and got to work.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	56. Chapter 56

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 56

Johnny used his key to open the shop. He let Liz look around as they walked toward the back and the employee only area. Someone had closed the office door, which was good. There was no need to scare her until she had accepted the job. Then it would be too late to back out he thought grinning. In the kitchen area he flipped on the light switch. This space was spotless. Johnny wasn't having bugs. "Have a seat." He pulled out a chair and started a pot of coffee.

When he sat across from her Elizabeth slid her resume across the table.

"Do you want the job?" Johnny didn't even look at the neatly typed sheet of paper.

"Yes." Elizabeth responded.

"Okay, welcome aboard." He saluted her with his mug.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked her friend. "You ask me one question and then give me the job."

Johnny huffed. "You planning on stealing anything?"

"No." Elizabeth told her friend. "I wouldn't even know what to do with most of the stuff here." She knew squat about cars or the parts that made them run. She could pump her own gas, which was more than Em could do.

"That's all I need to know. Don't be late." Johnny tacked on thinking if there was anything else he should say. "Oh, this is a smoke free area." That should cover everything.

"I don't smoke." Elizabeth told him, even though he knew that.

"You might decide to try it." Johnny grinned. "Let's go to the office."

"Don't you need for me to fill out paperwork?" Elizabeth reminded him. Worse interview ever. She had been looking forward to irritating Johnny.

"It's in the office." He had no idea where. They'd never had an employee who didn't already work for Sonny. The last interview Johnny did was Jason, back when Sonny was trying to figure out where the blonde should start working for them. "Somewhere." He added as he opened the door.

"Oh my god. What the hell happened in here?" Paper was stacked everywhere. It was also piled in several places. "Why aren't the file cabinets being used?" There were four of them along the wall.

"I think they're full." Johnny said giving her his best 'please don't kill me' smile.

"How do you keep this place running?" With this level of disorganization they shouldn't be able to keep things going. "How do you know when to order supplies?"

"We look in the storage area, if it's out we order it." Johnny told her. "Bernie does payroll."

"It's a good thing the guys know Jason would hurt them for stealing. This is an open invitation to take things and sell them elsewhere." She said waving her arms around the office. "It's going to take me a bit to get this cleaned up. I'll probably need to start with the file cabinets to make room for what's in the piles."

"I can send for more cabinets. Then you can just put all this in them." Johnny offered.

"No." Elizabeth knew that wouldn't help. "This needs to be organized and a system needs to be put in place. When is Cody arriving to take me to the store?"

"In about an hour. The crew will come first and we'll make introductions." Johnny would be watching closely while that happened.

"What will you be doing while I'm gone?" Elizabeth peeked at some of the piles.

"Talking to the guys about sexual harassment policies." Johnny told her.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth was surprised by that. "I don't care what they say around me."

"I care." Johnny was going to make sure Liz was treated like a lady while she was here.

"I need to get changed. Is there a ladies room?" She asked her friend.

"In the main reception area. And it's clean." He promised. The customers used it. Any area where the customers were stayed tidy.

"Good to know." Elizabeth said shaking her head as she walked from the office. By the time she got changed, she would have a plan. By the end of the week, that office would be in tip top shape.

* * *

Jason stepped into Sonny's office. "I need to talk to you." He said taking a seat.

"What's up?" Sonny put his pen down.

"Ric is having lunch with Alexis, only she doesn't know it's him she's meeting." Jason passed along.

Sonny didn't say anything at first. If he opened his mouth now Jason would have to talk him out of killing Ric. "I will call Alexis." Sonny wasn't sure how much the gallery owner was willing to put up with. He didn't want to lose her because of Ric. Hopefully she would be understanding. "Anything else?" Sonny asked when his was calmer.

"Faith confirmed the snatch will take place at the garage." Jason told his boss.

"Your thoughts on that?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Since Faith was telling this to Ric, I don't fully believe it. We are missing too much information to rule that scenario out completely, but it doesn't feel right. It's too boxed in." While the garage didn't have any close neighbors there was only one road that accessed it. Ideally for an op like this you want somewhere with more than one escape options in case something went wrong.

"Okay, but we need to figure out where." Sonny would trust Jason on this.

"I'm not thinking the opening. We will all be there, so too much risk." Jason continued to think out loud.

"Also do you see her waiting a month and a half?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Not really. Which is the other reason I don't think it's the opening. She needs to have Elizabeth somewhere accessible that we can't completely secure." Jason said thinking out loud.

"She's going to want us to drop our guard." Sonny was also thinking. "How would she do that?"

"I'm guessing a decoy." Jason looked at Sonny. Planning was the second in commands strong suit. He often could think an operation through to its logical conclusion. Then he would go back and start putting in the 'what ifs'. The things that could cause problems or make the mission fail.

"I'm not following you." Sonny told the younger man.

"She needs us to stop looking for her mole. Faith has to know that we are watching her carefully because she didn't leave after the funeral. Ric is a less than an ideal partner. If we take him he will talk, he's weak. I'm guessing he doesn't know who her guy is anyway. To make us stop looking she has to have someone to give us." Jason laid out his thinking.

"Someone to sacrifice to protect her guy." Sonny got it now.

"Exactly. She already has him picked." Jason would bet money on that. "So when Stan comes to us with a name, that person needs to disappear."

"You mean fake their death?" Sonny could work with that.

"I'd like for the person to stay in the area. If everyone thinks they are dead then they would make an excellent shadow. Whoever she picks is going to be clean." Jason figured.

"That's a good plan. Any guesses?" Sonny wanted to know.

"It won't be me, Johnny, or Francis." Jason went down the list. "She knows you wouldn't take one of us out, nor would you believe we were traitors. Harry's disappearance would let her know you've run us. I'm guessing Max or Milo will not be her fall guy, that brings Maximus into play and Faith won't want that." Jason sat back in his chair. "It has to be someone high ranking though. So I'm guessing Cody, Marco, or Ritchie."

"Let's wait and see the name Stan brings to us. Start planning for them to disappear." Sonny gave his approval to what Jason was proposing. The intelligence of the blonde once again left him impressed.

"I'll get on that. Francis would be an asset with that." Jason was putting together his team. "Cody and Johnny too. Assuming Cody isn't named."

"Whatever you need to do to keep Liz safe." Sonny would move heaven and earth to keep his young friend safe. "She make O'Brien to cry yet?"

"Don't know. I'm doing my best not to call over and check up on her." Jason was going over for lunch though. He wanted the crew to see him with Mia. "How did your meeting with Diane go?"

"She's scary." Sonny said laughing. "I have a feeling she's going to make Taggert cry. I want to go out and get arrested just to see that."

"Make sure I'm around for that." Jason said grinning. "I'm going back to my office to read all the contracts you pushed off on me."

"Paperwork is more enjoyable when it's shared with people who can't say no." Sonny said smiling wide.

"Bye." Jason said rolling his eyes as he walked out of the office. They needed to wrap this up, he still had to pay Sonny back for the chinchillas.

* * *

"Okay, what did you need?" Johnny asked Elizabeth who was standing in the doorway to her office.

"I want you to mount this on the wall right here." Elizabeth placed the organizer in the proper slot. It had seven slots each labeled with a day of the week.

"What is this for?" Johnny used the power screwdriver to drill it in place.

"Each day's paperwork. The guys have to fill out a form for each job performed. Whether in house." Meaning for the organization. "Or external." An actual paying customer. "When they are done they will put in the correct day. Also they can put items that need to be ordered, although I plan on making a master sheet that can be put in once a week to keep the inventory up to date. Every time something is removed from storage it needs to be documented. That way only special orders are put in the bin on any day but Friday." Elizabeth began explaining her system.

"Smart." Johnny said grinning. She and Cody had come back with a lot of things. Johnny was looking forward to hearing her plan.

"This needs to start today. I will file the previous day's paperwork first thing in the morning when I come in. On Monday's I will file the weekend. This week however I don't see myself filing until next Monday. I need to create space." Elizabeth explained. "Plus I figure it would take the guys a few days to get the new system down."

Johnny didn't think so. These were guys who were used to following orders. Once Liz explained it, they would do it. "You think you'll have this filed by Friday?" He said looking into the office. She'd spent the morning sorting the piles on the floor as well as the stacked papers. Cody had been drafted to help her. They took over the lunch area, and when a pile was done brought it back into the office. So while the stacks remained they were organized. He had been amazed at how fast she moved through them. Cody said her system was simple, but very effective.

"No." Which really annoyed her. Elizabeth would need at least two weeks to get everything away. "But it wasn't as bad as it first looked. Your guys at least had everything by month. So I had to separate that." She pointed to the different colored papers that were mixed into each pile. "Cody and I did that this morning. Now I need to file each month in its proper place. Bills, invoices, order forms, and other stuff like that. That's all this year. So before I can do that, I need to tackle the file cabinets." Her quick peek this morning had her wanting to moan. There was no system at all in place. "The computer is up to date right?"

"Brand new." Johnny assured her. "I had it delivered this morning. Stan is standing by to help with anything you don't understand."

"I need to have a quick look. There is a program I'm interested in, which might not be on the computer. It will help me move faster." Elizabeth explained.

"Have him make sure you get it." Johnny didn't need her to clear this through him.

"I'm thinking of getting a shredder." Elizabeth told him. "Cody said he'd be happy to man that when I'm ready."

"What are you shredding?" Johnny asked. There were things they needed to keep.

"First I'm going to scan things in, and then I'm going to pack them up. They will be sent to secure storage. You need to keep physical records for five years in case of an audit." Elizabeth explained. "The shredder is for current items, like junk mail. And anything older than five years. For those I'll just keep electronic files." She wasn't sure if there was anything that old here, but she wanted to be ready.

"Why do you know that?" Johnny didn't even know that.

"Bernie comes by and does the books at Kelly's. We talk." Elizabeth liked the older accountant. "When was the last time he did the books here?"

"Same schedule as Kelly's so last month." Johnny told her.

"How annoyed was he?" Elizabeth figured this drove the CPA up the wall.

"He said several swear words." Johnny admitted sheepishly.

"Bernie never swears." Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll need to call and find out when he is coming. Hopefully things will be in place before that. Tell the guys about the organizer. It's pretty much all that will affect them. Also I'll be putting a master list in the kitchen, so I know when supplies are low."

"No you won't. The guys are responsible for that." Johnny had told them Liz wasn't here to cater to them. "Every week one of the guys is responsible for stocking stuff like cups and creamers."

"Might be cheaper to buy stuff in bulk. I'll look into it." Elizabeth offered. "I'll also need an expense form to make sure they get reimbursed. Let me call Bernie now." She said moving off into the office.

Johnny was just grinning. This garage was about to run like a well-oiled machine. Pun fully intended.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	57. Chapter 57

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 57

Instead of calling Alexis, Sonny went to the gallery to talk about what Ric was doing. It would be better to have this conversation in person, and he wanted to see her. He liked looking at Alexis. It was good that they were having another date soon. Walking through the door he nodded to Marco. The guard nodded back but didn't approach his boss.

"Mr. Corinthos, it's a pleasure to see you." Felix greeted the mob boss. Sonny was a good customer, and a friend of Elizabeth's. Marco was one of Sonny's guys and Felix had been trying to find out all morning why he was here. There were only two possible reasons. One someone was threatening Elizabeth and Marco was here to keep her art safe, or two Alexis's mystery man was a part of the Corinthos organization. To rate a guard he'd need to be high up and smart money would say Sonny. Not Jason, because he had a thing for Elizabeth.

"Felix, is Alexis in?" Sonny asked the gallery manager.

"She is, let me make sure she isn't on the phone." Felix said walking into the back. "You go girl!" He said to his boss. Sonny asked for Alexis by her first name. Not by Ms. Davis, like he did with Kristina.

"What?" Alexis asked removing her glasses.

"Sonny 'sex in leather loafers' Corinthos is here to see you." Felix said beaming. He very much approved of the match.

Alexis immediately started fussing with her hair. She hadn't been expecting to see him. "Show him back."

Felix just stood there smirking. "Should I hold your calls?"

"You don't take my calls." Alexis sad shooting him a dirty look.

"You two make a cute couple." Felix said adjusting Alexis's collar and opening the top button on her shirt. "We will dish later. Clearly I picked the wrong weekend to go away."

"Family wedding." Alexis reminded him.

"Please, she'll be divorced in a six months." Felix stepped back. "Perfect, I'll go let your bad boy back." Felix walked out front. "She's all yours."

"Straight back?" Sonny hadn't ever been in the office.

"Yup." Felix smiled wide. "Can I get you some coffee?" He offered Max who was going to wait out front.

Sonny walked back and found Alexis waiting in her office. "Hello." She looked good. This skirt was a bit shorter than the others he'd seen and he liked it.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting you." Alexis said trying not to fidget.

"Something last minute popped up." Sonny said walking further into the office. "How are you this morning?"

"Good." Alexis wanted to blush. "Coffee?"

"No, thanks." Sonny shoved his hands in his pocket to keep them off her. He wanted to laugh when he realized why Jason kept his hands in his pocket around Liz all the time. "You have a lunch date today." He said getting to why he was here. If he stayed focus on business he might be able to keep his lips off hers.

"Yes." Alexis answered surprised that he knew.

"It's Ric." Sonny told her.

Alexis shook her head in disgust. "What is he hoping to accomplish?"

"From what we can tell he is making a play for you." Sonny explained.

"He's doomed to failure." Alexis put her hand on her hip. "I'm not interested. I'm guessing he's only interested to irritate you."

"That's probably part of it. The bigger part is you." Sonny told her.

"Me?" Alexis started fidgeting again.

Sonny smiled and his dimples popped out. She had no idea of her own charm. "Alexis you are a very beautiful woman." Watching her blush made him smile wider. "At least we know Ric has good taste in one part of his life."

Alexis opened her mouth, and not having any words closed it again. The man knew how to give a compliment. "Um." She said finding her voice. "What should I do? At lunch?"

"I would like to go to lunch in your place." Sonny requested. "It's time that Ric and I have a talk about respecting boundaries."

"I'm not encouraging this." Alexis needed to say that to him.

"I am aware of that." Sonny told her. "Are you still having dinner with me tomorrow night?" He just wanted to check.

"I am." Alexis wasn't going to let Ric Lansing ruin this. "Your place?"

"We can go out if you like." Sonny would give her the option. "I'll make sure we are safe."

"I don't doubt that." Alexis told him. "Elizabeth mentioned that you make a very good Puttanesca sauce."

"If she said that it must be true." Sonny liked that Liz was helping him out. "I'd be happy to cook. Seven?"

"Sounds good." Alexis agreed.

"I'll send a car for you." Sonny said before heading toward the door. "Have a good day."

"You too." Alexis said giggling when he left.

Sonny was smiling wide when he came back into the main room of the gallery. With another nod to Marco the mob boss headed for his limo.

* * *

Jason arrived at the garage, with lunch, at one o'clock. The first person he saw was Cody who was talking to Chris. The backup enforcer was making it a point to talk to all the crew one on one while he was here. He was forming his own opinion on how they interacted with Liz. He would compare notes with Johnny later on tonight.

Jason didn't interrupt the conversation but kept going to the back to find his girl. "How's the morning going?" Jason asked Johnny.

"Good." Johnny told his boss. "Which is what we expected." No one expected a gun fight today. On one hand Faith would have been smart to try to grab Liz today because they weren't expecting it. On the other it would show her hand and on this first day Faith had to know security would be extra tight. There was also a good chance Jason would show up, which he had. "She's in the office."

"How did that go over?" Jason had seen the office last year. He figured by this time it was much worse. They really should have hired someone before now.

"She is practicing her cursing." Johnny grinned. "Even Cody was impressed with her skill in profanity."

"I'm sure I'll hear about it over lunch." Jason laughed. "The guys eat already?"

"Yup." Johnny had eaten with them and was now going back to inventory. Even if they hadn't decided he was doing it this week, Liz had told him this morning it needed to be done. She wanted an up to date accounting of what was in the shop. "It will be just the two of you. Keep your clothes on."

Jason shot Johnny a glare before heading to the office. "Hey." She was bent over and her cute little bottom was facing the door.

"Hey." Elizabeth turned and smiled. "Right on time. I'm hungry. If you had come earlier we could have eaten with the guys."

"I don't want to eat with the guys." Jason told her as she walked over and leaned up for a kiss.

"You really should learn to share." She said dropping him a wink.

"Not going to happen. Come on." Jason took her in the back, nodding to the crew. "So how was your morning?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Johnny should have warned me about what I was walking into." She said reaching for her sandwich. "I'm making headway. There was at one point someone who kept the files neat." It was a relief to discover that not all the file cabinet drawers were like the one she opened this morning. The two cabinets furthest from the door were very neat. She might make her Friday deadline after all.

"That would be me." Jason told her taking a bite of his lunch.

"You?" That didn't surprise her. Jason was pretty tidy.

"I worked here for a while when I first started with Sonny. I liked keeping the office organized. I'm guessing the system kept up for a bit after I left." Jason explained. "Then went to hell."

"I explained how things will work from here on out at the staff meeting Johnny called." Elizabeth told her boyfriend. She had been surprised to learn that in addition to Chris, Kyle, Ronnie, Doug, and Logan three other guys worked here. Vincent, Joey, and Brent. They were Jr. guards and worked here full time while the senior guys occasionally left. "The guys didn't even grumble." Which made her happy. She hated to walk through the door and start making changes, but what they had wasn't working. "I think it helped that I wasn't telling them how to do their jobs. Just how to help me do mine."

"It helps that they don't have to deal with paperwork." Jason told her. He knew the office was like that because no one wanted to file and do the administrative things that came with running a business. "What are those on your fingers?" She had pieces of electrical tape around five fingers.

"Homemade band aids." She grinned. "None of the first aid kits are stocked. Johnny called and the company is coming out on Wednesday. So for now I used tape and folded up paper towels."

"What happened?" He asked frowning.

"Paper cuts." Elizabeth shrugged. "Those suckers really hurt when you first get them. By the end of the day I won't feel them. Until I make dinner. Maybe I'll wear gloves."

"I'll cook." Jason didn't like knowing she had hurt herself.

"I'm sure I'll have more before the week is over." Elizabeth smiled. "Badges of courage."

"Jason." Johnny stuck his head in the kitchen. "A word."

"Sure." Jason came over to where his friend was standing.

"Stan called Logan is clear." Johnny said quietly. Now Jason had to decide if he wanted to trust that information.

"I'll talk to him after I finish lunch." Jason told Johnny.

"Good to know. She gets thirty minutes, but can take an hour today." Johnny told Jason. "She's been working hard."

"By herself?" It didn't seem fair that she was fixing the mess alone.

"Cody's been with her. I offered to help to, but she said I had trouble following orders and threw me out." Johnny grinned. "Cody is talking about having her go to the warehouse and organizing that. It was pretty impressive how quickly she figured out what needed to be done." Elizabeth had told him once everything was sorted she might have to make a change to her system. In action not all parts of her plan would work. He assured her that it was fine, she should do what she needed to.

"You saw how neat the house is." Jason shrugged.

"She is the only one Sonny said puts things back where they belong." Johnny grinned. "It's scary how much alike the two of them think. I'm going back to inventory before she yells at me."

Jason returned to the table. "Logan was cleared."

"Good, I didn't think it was him." Elizabeth said drinking her iced tea.

"Any other gut feelings?" Jason wanted to know. While everyone would still be getting checked, he trusted her.

"Not yet. I haven't really talked to anyone." Elizabeth told Jason. Cody and Johnny were keeping her pretty isolated. The fact that she was buried in paperwork helped to cover that. "Once I get the office set to rights, it will be noticeable that I'm keeping to myself. I don't want to come off as a bitch, or someone who thinks I'm better than them because I'm dating you." She was worried about that.

"We are working on it." He assured her. "I need to get back to my office."

"Are you going to kiss me in front of all the guys?" Elizabeth teased him. "That is why you came right? So that everyone would know I was yours."

Jason pulled her onto his lap. "I do want everyone to know you are mine. I'm possessive where you are concerned." He told her. "But I don't want you to think I came here today to stake a claim. I wanted to see you." He said before kissing her.

"I wanted to see you too." She told him. "And I like that you are possessive. No one has ever been that way where I'm concerned." It made her feel important. "I'm wearing your necklace."

That made him think of her wearing his ring. He needed to call Stan. "Good."

She looked at the clock. "I need to get back to it."

"Johnny said you could take an hour." Jason informed her.

"Lunch is thirty minutes." Elizabeth responded kissing him and getting to her feet. "I'll see you when you pick me up."

Jason walked out to the bays. "Logan." He said heading out to his car.

"What's up?" Logan asked his boss. Something was up. He got why O'Brien drove Elizabeth in, but since then none of the guys had been allowed to be alone with her. Not even him, and everyone knew he was her guard.

"We have a mole." Jason started explaining.

Logan got that he had been a suspect, but was now clear. "You don't know who."

"No, but based on information the mole works here." Jason wasn't sure he trusted that information, but it did give them a place to start looking.

"Elizabeth is the target?" Which would explain Cody's presence. He was backing up Johnny.

"Yes." Was all Jason said.

"I'll stay sharp." Logan told his boss.

"It wasn't personal." Jason said addressing why he hadn't be told right away.

"You were protecting your girl." Logan got it, more now that he was hopefully building something with Emily. "Are you sure it's just Elizabeth?"

"We have no indication that any of the other ladies are being targeted. But I'll make sure they all stay safe." Jason appreciated that Logan would ask.

"I need to get back. Your girl runs a tight ship." The Texan grinned. "You still picking her up?"

"That's the plan. I will let you know if that changes. Johnny and Cody will have instructions for you." Jason said opening the door to his car, indicating the meeting was over. They would keep his girl safe. He had to believe that.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	58. Chapter 58

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 58

Ric walked into the Port Charles Grille in very good mood. He had been looking forward to this lunch all morning. After an hour with Alexis she would be saying Sonny who? The cocky lawyer instantly had recognized the type of woman he was dealing with. While Alexis was smart and beautiful she was extremely unsure of herself. That was easily manipulated. A few words of flattery and she would be eating out of his hand. Then all that would be left was to parade her around Port Charles while Sonny choked on his own anger. Ric didn't expect today to be the only time he'd need to meet with the gallery owner. He'd have to convince her he really was interested. A few dinner dates should take care of that.

"Good afternoon welcome to the Grille." The host said smiling in greeting.

"I have a reservation. Jones, party of two. I have the private dining room reserved." Ric said smiling as well. He wanted to be alone with Alexis.

"Yes, sir. The other party has already arrived. If you would follow me." The host escorted Ric back the private space. "Your server will be right in."

"Thank you." Ric waited for the host to leave before entering the room and coming to a stop.

"Hello Ric." Sonny said from his chair. "Have a seat."

"What are you doing here?" Ric said not moving.

"Alexis couldn't make it, so I didn't want you to go hungry." Sonny said smiling wide. "Max pull out a chair for our guest." Meaning Ric wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

"Mr. Lansing." Max said politely pulling the seat from the table and indicating the other man should sit.

Ric opened his jacket and sat. Seeing Sonny threw him but only for a moment. "Keeping close tabs on your girlfriend. Do you always interfere in her business?" Ric needed to figure out how Sonny knew about this lunch meeting.

"Only when people who don't like me try to use my girlfriend to get to me." Sonny sipped his water. "I can only assume that is what you are trying to do."

"The world doesn't revolve around you." Ric pointed out.

"In my city it does." Sonny replied. He sat back and waited for Ric's next move. It would probably be to try to cast doubt on Alexis's faithfulness.

"Did it ever occur to you that Alexis didn't want you to know we were meeting?" Ric said with a smug grin.

'Predictable.' Sonny thought to himself. The mob boss had a lot more respect for Faith Rosco now. She might be power hungry, but she was smart enough not to put too much stock in her partner. Sonny wondered if Ric even realized that he was a sacrificial lamb. "She was surprised, and annoyed, when I told who she was really having lunch with." Sonny passed along. "Your attention, or your business, are not welcome."

"She's a grown woman, who can tell me that herself. Unless you like to keep your women silent." Ric threw out.

"Normally yes." Sonny said showing his dimples. "Let's just say that prior ladies that I've spent time with were not the best conversationalist. However I very much enjoy talking with Alexis. You can of course go by the gallery and speak to her yourself. It's a free country. But when she tells you she isn't interested, and that you don't need to come around anymore listen."

"Are you threatening me?" Ric said in a conversational tone.

"You graduated from Harvard Law and you need to ask that." Sonny said laughing without any humor. "I guess an Ivy League education isn't what it used to be." The mob boss stood. "We will not discuss this again."

"I'm sure Rudy Zacchara will be less than thrilled to know you are threatening his lawyer." Ric knew Sonny couldn't touch him.

"When I send you home in a box, I doubt he'll be that upset." Sonny said walking from the dining room. In his limo he looked over at Max. "What does the pool say?"

"Odds are that Ric will be in the ground in the next two weeks. Sooner if he actually makes another play for Ms. Davis." Max passed along.

"What did you place a bet on?" Sonny asked his guard.

"I have recused myself from the betting." Max told his boss. "I don't want to be accused of using inside information to win. I know Ric can't go anywhere until you figure out what Faith plans to try to do where Elizabeth is concerned. Jason asked me to pass along that Stan has cleared Logan."

"Good to know." Sonny said looking out the window of the car. All this waiting was getting to him. He wanted to take out Ric and Faith now, but until they knew who else was working with them they couldn't. With Faith gone the mole would probably not do anything, but they couldn't say for sure so they would wait. Men did strange things where women were concerned. If the mole was being blackmailed that was one thing, but if he was doing this because he thought he loved Faith then he might want revenge. So at the moment watching was best. "Let's go by Kelly's for lunch. I haven't seen my dad this week." It had been too many days since they talked. Sonny didn't like that.

"Sure thing." Max said reaching for the phone to call the driver. A Kelly's burger sounded good right about now.

* * *

"Webber." Elizabeth said answering her cell phone. She was finishing up her scanning of the first file cabinet. It was funny that Jason's system almost mirrored hers. He did a few things differently, that honestly would work better. It had only taken three hours to get the four drawers done. Each large drawer held six months' worth of paperwork so that was two years. The dates on the receipts showed they were from five and six years ago. The older set of files was scanned in and then Cody shredded them. The newer set was boxed up. The next file cabinet should hopefully contain years three and four but since Jason was gone by then she was scared to look.

"I am looking at a car, and I was wondering if I could bring it over to be inspected." Georgie wanted to know. "I can bring it over during the test drive."

"What kind of car is it?" Elizabeth said labeling the office storage boxes that had been delivered. Bernie was housing the paperwork. The man had almost cried in relief when she called and started asking him questions. The lack of organization at the garage gave him heartburn.

"A Charger." Georgie was grinning as she looked at the car. She loved older American muscle cars.

"What year?" Elizabeth could already envision lots of calls for tow trucks. There was no way her cousin was looking at a new car.

"Ninety eight." Georgie replied.

"Wow, almost this century. I am impressed." Elizabeth was expecting to hear seventy something.

"I don't have the time to put into a rehab." Georgie needed to be practical. Money she had, but she needed something that ran more often than it did not.

"Are you on a lot or with a private buyer?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Private, I saw an ad in the paper. New dad who is now shopping for a minivan and he is almost in tears about parting with the car." While Georgie understood the man's pain, she was optimistic about this deal. The car's paint job gleamed indicating it was well cared for.

"Hold on." Elizabeth walked over to the storage area. "Georgie found a car."

"Private or lot?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Private." Elizabeth told him.

Johnny pulled out his phone. "Where are you?" He asked Adam.

"Eight hundred of Carpenter St." Adam provided.

"The car look good?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Yup. Guys got all kinds of records and receipts. I think he may cry when Georgie drives it away." Adam told Johnny.

"One of the guys will be out." Johnny said ending the call. He wanted to send Logan since he was clean, but all the guys knew he was Liz's guard so he should stay. "Chris, I need you to go check out a car." Johnny decided.

"Let me grab my tools." Chris yelled back.

"Georgie." Elizabeth said getting back to her cousin. "Chris is coming out. Adam will know who he is. Don't over pay for the car."

"Thanks, and I won't." Georgie promised. The large guard would most likely make the guy think twice about trying to scam her.

"Bring it by so we can have a look." Elizabeth said grinning as she hung up.

"What did she get?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Why didn't you ask Adam?" Elizabeth answered his question with a question.

"I don't want Georgie to think the guys are reporting her every move. I only asked Adam where they were because I wasn't sure your cousin knew." Johnny didn't want Georgie to think the guys were spying on her.

"She answered an ad, so she knew." Elizabeth told Johnny. "And I'm not telling you what she got." She grinned. "I don't want to ruin the surprise." Johnny was a Charger fan as well.

* * *

Jason was surprised that everyone was still at the garage when he arrived. Elizabeth and Georgie were sitting on a work bench while the guys were gathered around a deep red muscle car. "Nice wheels." He said to Cody who he walked up to first.

"Ms. Scorpio's new car." Cody told his boss. "Turns out she's gearhead."

"Really?" Jason said looking over at the brunette. Johnny must be in heaven. "The guys giving it the look over?"

"Yeah. Chris did a spot check on the street." Cody caught Jason up. Both men knew that a full diagnostic needed to be done at the garage. But if the major systems worked then everything else was minor. "Previous owner took good care of it."

"She get a good deal?" Jason wanted to know.

"She paid fair market value." Cody passed along.

"As long as she didn't get screwed over that's fine." Jason said moving over to where the ladies where standing.

"Hey." Elizabeth said smiling at him.

"Congrats." Jason said to Georgie before leaning over and giving Mia a quick kiss.

"Georgie said she will take me for a spin this weekend." Elizabeth was looking forward to it, her cousin liked to drive fast.

"Sounds like fun." Jason said leaning against the bench. He really needed to get Elizabeth a car too. She didn't mind riding with the guys, but she should have her own wheels. Not a sports car though. His girl would want something she could take onto any type of road. Her muse didn't stick to paved highways. "We got a dinner invite. Francis and Diane want everyone to come over." Jason looked at Georgie. "You too."

"That's sweet of them." Elizabeth wasn't just talking about inviting Georgie. She meant having everyone over.

"I called Em but she is staying in." Jason told the ladies.

"I know. She said she thinks she aced her Organic Chem final and wants to relax some." Elizabeth passed along.

"Good for her. She studied hard enough." Georgie said watching Johnny slide out from under her car. "What's the verdict?" She called over.

Johnny grinned. "I think I'm jealous." He said laughing. "When did the guy place the ad?" He would have had this car if he knew about it.

"It ran for the first time this morning." Georgie said grinning. Catching the keys he tossed at her.

"That's it guys." Johnny told the crew meaning they could lock up. "I don't suppose I can get a ride?"

"Yup." Georgie never minded having a gorgeous guy in her car. "I might even be persuaded to bring you as my plus one to the dinner I got invited to." She teased.

"If you mean Francis and Diane, I'm already on the list." Johnny laughed.

"So much for impressing you with my inside connections." Georgie smiled. "I guess I'll have to do it with my car. See you guys there." She said walking over to the Charger with Johnny.

"We will be right behind you." Elizabeth said hopping down off the table. She went to the office and closed up before she and Jason walked to his truck. "We don't have to stay." She said once they were inside.

"I don't mind." He figured socializing would become the norm now that so many of them were pairing up. "Let me see your hands."

Elizabeth held them up. She was now sporting band aids. "No more paper cuts."

Jason furrowed his brow. "Who is the woman on them?"

"Wonder Woman." Elizabeth grinned. "Cody said I must have superpowers to get as much done today as I did. He's coming back tomorrow. Since he already knows the system I don't have to explain it to anyone else." Or at least that's what they told everyone else. "It was nice getting to know him better."

"Do I need to be jealous?" Jason wanted to know.

"Never my love." Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him before buckling up. "I think he needs a girlfriend." She decided.

"Have you picked one out?" Jason would have to tell Sonny this.

"I think so." Elizabeth said cryptically. Until she was sure, she wasn't saying anything else.

"Poor Cody. He doesn't stand a chance." Jason said laughing as he started the car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	59. Chapter 59

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement.

* * *

Chapter 59

Elizabeth made them stop off to pick up a few things. If she'd had more notice she would have baked a batch of brownies for after dinner. Since this was a last minute thing they went to Sonny's favorite bakery and picked up two different desserts. She also made Jason pull over at a local flower vendor to pick up some blooms. Then they went home and got changed. Jason put on a button down shirt with his jeans, while Elizabeth put on a sleeveless electric blue summer dress that had lace flowers all over it. While this was a dinner in with friends, Diane would be there so Elizabeth wanted to look nice. She slipped on a pair of heeled sandals, that were bright yellow for a pop of color, and slicked her lips with gloss.

"You look pretty." Jason said smiling as she came downstairs.

"Thanks." Elizabeth liked getting dressed up from time to time. Not because she needed to feel girly, but because Jason got a kick out it. "Ready?"

"I am." Jason grabbed all the items they were bringing. "If we don't stay too late I was thinking we could go for a ride later tonight." It had been too long since he took the bike out.

"Are you trying bribe me into leaving early?" Elizabeth asked getting into the SUV. "Because that would work." She told him laughing.

"If I was going to bribe you, it'd be a bike ride now and let's forget about the dinner party." Jason smiled as he started the engine. "Would that work?"

"Sadly enough it would." Elizabeth loved being on the Harley. "We should see if Johnny and Georgie want to join us one day for a bike ride."

"Wouldn't that make us a gang?" He teased. No way was he sharing his bike time with his girl with another couple.

"I think you need to have three riders to qualify as a gang." Elizabeth got the unspoken message that Jason wanted it to be just them. "So Cody would need to come along, and maybe Marco just to be on the safe side."

"Not Milo?" Jason didn't think Elizabeth knew that Milo just got a bike.

"No way." She said smiling. "He never said a word when I saw him at brunch. Harley?"

"Victory." Jason told her as they made the turn onto Harbor View Drive.

"I don't know much about that brand. I'll have to do some research." Elizabeth told him.

"They make good bikes. Marco's bike is a Victory Cross Roads Classic." Jason said smiling over at her. His girl thought all bikes were Harley's.

"What did Milo get?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"A Cross Roads 8-ball." Jason knew she would look it up.

"I wonder if he would give me a ride." Elizabeth said looking out the window. Jason's response had her head whipping around.

"Not if he wants to keep breathing." Jason said totally serious. "You will not be on the back of anyone else's bike." He said as he parked the car.

"You are being awfully possessive." She said feeling a bit of feminine pride. His getting too caveman would not be tolerated. However she would be lying if she said she didn't like that this attitude he was sporting just a bit.

"Yes, I am. My girl, my bike." Jason told her.

"I've been on Johnny's bike." She reminded him.

"Once." Jason said in a clipped tone.

"Are you the reason he wouldn't give me another ride?" Elizabeth asked stunned. She had begged Johnny to take her out again, but he kept saying it wouldn't happen. If it had been his decision that would be one thing, but Jason didn't get to make that call for their friend. "Were you jealous?" He had no reason to be.

Jason huffed and looked over at the elevator. He hadn't ever planned on telling her this. Mia had wanted to go look at places to sketch, and since Jason was out of town Johnny offered to take her. She had requested they go on his bike, and the Irish guard agreed. Jason had taken a walk after he found out keep to from snapping on his friend. As far as he was concerned bike rides were something he and Elizabeth did together. "No one else has ever ridden on my bike but you, I plan on keeping it that way." Was how he answered.

"That's not true." She pointed out after his non answer.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked her frowning. "Are you saying I'm lying?"

"Yes, I am. No one else has ever ridden on this bike but me." Elizabeth corrected him. "This bike is new, only a year old because you wiped out and wrecked your other bike. The bike that the blonde twit you were dating used to ride on the back of. I saw her on it the week after we met." She gave him a snide look. "So my riding on Johnny's bike before we were dating doesn't make me some sort of bike slut."

"I never said that." Jason said furrowing his forehead. "I just didn't like you on his bike."

"We weren't dating, so you didn't get a say. And for the record just because we are dating now doesn't mean you get to tell me I can't ride on Milo's bike." A minute ago it was thrilling, now the statement pissed her off. She wasn't going to ride on Milo's bike because that was Sabrina's spot. "Or Johnny's bike if I want."

"So you won't care if I give a ride to some other girl?" Jason asked her. The conversation had gotten totally out of hand, but neither one of them was backing down. "It won't bother you at all to see me riding around Port Charles with your friend Nadine?" He just picked a name at random. He wouldn't give the nurse at the hospital a ride even if he did know her well, which he didn't. Really all he knew was that she took Pilates with Elizabeth, and worked with Sabrina.

"Nadine? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Every other women you've been with has been a blonde. It's well-known that you like them." Elizabeth said crossing her arms across her chest. It was a proven fact of her life that she wasn't enough. Her own family could care less about her. It was only a matter of time before Jason started looking at other women. Why she thought this was her happy ending was beyond her. "Fine you want to ride with Nadine, go right ahead." She said opening the car door and getting out. Elizabeth stalked over to the elevator and pushed the button.

"Elizabeth." Jason said getting out as she stepped onto the elevator. As the door closed he kicked the tires on the car. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself. What had just happened? Yes he had been jealous of her riding on anyone's bike but his. He hadn't wanted to fight about it, and he hadn't meant to make her think he was looking at other women. Because he wasn't. Jason grabbed the items from the car and headed to the elevator. He needed to go upstairs and fix this.

* * *

Elizabeth got off the elevator and walked into Sonny's penthouse. Her friend must not be home because there wasn't a guard on the door. She just wanted a minute to calm down before she walked next door. They were celebrating Diane's arrival in Port Charles, and Elizabeth's issues had not been invited. She knew exactly what had happened downstairs. Her abandonment issues had come out in full force at the thought of Jason looking at Nadine.

The blonde nurse was really pretty and smart. She also really laid back. It was why Elizabeth thought she'd be a good fit for Cody, and with the rest of the gang. She'd seen the former solider checking the nurse out and figured he just needed a push. But Elizabeth would be lying if she said Nadine wouldn't be a good fit for Jason too.

She was giving herself a headache. Walking upstairs she went into Jason's room and went into the bathroom. Rifling through her purse she pulled out some pain reliever and swallowed two. Back in the bedroom she stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes. She would just take a few minutes and shake this mood off. Some deep breathing to clear her mind and few minutes to figure out her apology to Jason.

* * *

As Elizabeth walked into Jason's room, Sonny and Alexis walked out of the kitchen. They hadn't heard the door open because they'd been kissing and oblivious to everything else but one another. "Can you get Gary and ask him to help me carry some things over? He was helping Francis carry in the drinks."

"Sure." Alexis said fixing her hair as she went. She brought the guard back with her.

Gary stepped back into the hall just as Jason stepped off the elevator. Since the blonde was expected the guard simply opened the door and let him in to Francis's penthouse. With his work done he got on the elevator and went down to his place. None of the guards were on door duty tonight because the Towers had been locked down. So no one got in without using the keypad downstairs.

Jason walked into the kitchen and put the bakery boxes down on the island. "Where is Elizabeth?" He asked Francis, Diane, Alexis, and Sonny.

"Why would we know that if you don't?" Sonny asked standing there with an oven mitt on each hand. He had cooked the main dishes for the evening. Making sure that one was seafood cannelloni since Diane loved it.

"We had a fight in the car." Jason told them. "She got on the elevator before I did."

"She didn't come here." Francis told his friend. "Did you check Georgie's apartment?"

"No." Jason said calling Johnny.

"O'Brien." The enforcer answered in a very chipper tone.

"Can you go next door and see if Elizabeth is at Georgie's." Jason wasn't sure they would answer the door for him. His girl had been pissed, but worse her feelings had been hurt.

"I'm at Georgie's." Johnny told Jason. She was down the hall getting changed. "Elizabeth isn't here. Did you lose her?" Johnny asked sitting up from his slouched position on the couch.

"Yes. Let me call you back." Jason said feeling fear unfurl in his belly. With all that was going on Elizabeth shouldn't be out by herself. Normally she would know that, but she had simply wanted to put some distance between them earlier. "She's not next door?" He asked Sonny.

"I was just next door." Sonny told Jason. "With Alexis. We didn't see or hear her."

"Shit." Jason said rubbing a hand across his face. He made another call. "Are you home?"

"No." Logan answered. At the moment he was driving to a nice place he had heard about just past Rochester. Emily was in the passenger seat. They were going out to celebrate her A on her final. "Why?"

"I lost Elizabeth." Jason felt like a complete idiot.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Logan asked pulling over to the side of the rode.

Jason went through the events again, as Francis and Sonny started making calls. Elizabeth was friends with a lot of the guys she could be in one of their apartments. "Let me call you back." He hung up and called Emily. "Is Elizabeth with you?"

"No." Emily said looking at Logan in confusion. "Jason what happened?"

"We had a fight." He told his sister.

"Have you called her?" Emily suggested.

"Sonny just did, she didn't answer." Jason was starting to worry. Johnny and Georgie joined them in the kitchen.

"Do we know where she is?" Johnny asked and got a round of no's.

"Our guys on Ric and Faith say they are both alone." Francis reported knowing that didn't mean they hadn't had someone else pick Liz up. "Jason, how did you let this happen?" He asked the question on everyone's mind.

"She got out of the car first." Jason said trying to keep it together.

They were standing in the kitchen when the door opened and closed. Elizabeth walked into the room and looked at everyone standing there. "Sorry I'm late."

"Where were you?" Sonny asked her. "I just called you."

"My phone is on meeting mode because I was at work." Calls went straight to voicemail. "I never took it off." Elizabeth explained. "What did you want?" She was oblivious to the fact that everyone was on the verge of panic.

"We had no idea where you were." Jason said walking over and wrapping his arms tightly around his girl.

She could feel him trembling and knew he'd been scared. "I was at Sonny's. In your room."

Everyone turned to look at Sonny who had the good grace to blush. "I never heard you come in."

"You were home?" Elizabeth said surprised. "I didn't hear you."

"I was in the kitchen." Sonny was blushing brighter and Alexis was too.

"I wouldn't leave the building. I know it's not safe." Elizabeth said looking up into her boyfriend's eyes. "I just wanted a few minutes to calm down and let the pills stop my head from hurting."

"I was an idiot, I'm sorry." Jason said still not letting her go.

"Me too. I'm sorry." She said softly. Leaning up as much as she was able and kissing him.

Jason slanted his head and kissed her harder.

A throat clearing brought him back to the moment. He looked over at his friends who were all grinning at them. Jason managed not to blush but did release Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone." She said wondering how swollen her lips were.

"Actually. You didn't do anything wrong. You went somewhere you knew was safe, to take a moment to calm down." Diane said joining the conversation. Jason was really gone over Elizabeth, the lawyer observed. "How were you to know Sonny was distracted?" Diane enjoyed watching Sonny squirm a bit. "So you apparently just missed one another. I do think the men need to send out some sort of message for everyone to stand down. I don't want to have to leave my own party to deal with the police." She suggested. All the guys pulled out their phones. "Who wants some wine?" She offered playing hostess.

"What did you two fight about anyway?" Georgie wanted to know. She had been hoping to corner Jason at some point this evening. Now that was going to have to wait until he was less on edge.

"No comment." Both Elizabeth and Jason said at the same time. "It was something stupid." Elizabeth added on, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it was." Jason said putting his arm around her shoulder. "What did you make for dinner?" He asked looking at Sonny. He would apologize, again, to Mia when they got home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	60. Chapter 60

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 60

He was already in bed when she came back into the room. The dinner party had been fun, and by the time they left both he and Mia were relaxed. Knowing they needed to talk they skipped the planned bike ride. When they came home she showered and as he was walking into the bedroom to get clean she mentioned going to check on the girls. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, they are good. I need to give them some outside time tomorrow night. So when I close my studio door knock before coming in." Elizabeth told him getting under the covers.

"Outside time?" Jason asked her.

"Time to run around the room, outside their habitat." Elizabeth explained.

That seriously creeped him out. He would work in his office with the door closed in case one of them escaped. "I'm sorry about earlier." She was on the other side of the bed and that was too much distance for his liking.

"I'm sorry too." Elizabeth responded. All couples argued but she hadn't liked the way it felt.

"I would never cheat on you." Jason wanted that clear.

"I know. That isn't who you are." It was just that simple. Her trust didn't come from knowing that the guys would kick Jason's ass if he did, because they most certainly would, it came from her trust in him. "Still I didn't like hearing you talk about Nadine like that." Honesty was required.

"It was first name that popped into my head." Jason told his girlfriend.

"She is really pretty." Elizabeth said softly.

"I haven't noticed." Jason said reaching out and urging his girl close. "I haven't noticed anyone but you in a really long time." He said letting his lips gently touch hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said looking up at him and smiling.

In her big blue eyes he saw trust and love. That first emotion was just as important as the second. "I don't like fighting with you."

"It's going to happen again." Elizabeth said snuggling up. "I can pretty much guarantee it."

"Yeah, I know." Jason said frowning some. "But we'll get to have make up sex after, so that's good." He laughed when she huffed.

"You are such a boy." Elizabeth said fighting off a smile.

"I've never had make up sex before, I'm curious." Jason said letting his hand run over her bottom.

"Do you seriously expect me to buy that?" Elizabeth figured he was poking fun at himself to make her laugh.

"I'm being honest." He said looking down at her.

"Jason, you've dated other people." Elizabeth said arching an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you haven't ever had an argument with one of them?"

"I've never made up with any of them." He said shrugging.

"So after a fight you just broke up?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I wouldn't say we broke up. They weren't my girlfriends, so I don't think we could break up." Jason said in a matter of fact tone. "You're the first girlfriend I've ever had."

"But you dated." Elizabeth wasn't understanding his logic.

"Yes, I dated other women, but I have a relationship with you. I didn't have that with them. You and I do real stuff together. We talk, and watch movies. I would call you on the phone and would come to your place and cook us dinner. I never did any of those things before you. I never wanted to. I didn't think about them when they weren't with me. I do that with you." He said laying out the differences between what he had before and what they had now. "There was no point in doing the work with them because I didn't love them. I love you." He further explained.

Elizabeth just looked up at Jason in complete and total shock. What he was saying had her gob smacked. He was telling her that she changed his entire life. With her everything was different from what had come before. For her having Jason in her life was a game changer. Something that she had hoped for but wasn't sure she could have. It never occurred to her that her presence in his life was just as reality altering. "I had no idea." Was all she could say.

Jason just shrugged. He wasn't sure if he should say anything else. Then he decided to. "Me either." He started to smile. "I had no idea that something like this even existed, but now that I do I don't want to screw it up. Good thing I'm a quick learner, and you are my favorite subject to study. I'm going to get this right."

"No." Elizabeth said cupping his cheek. "We are going to get this right. What I have with you is the best thing in my life. The best thing that's ever been in my life. I'm going to work as hard as I can to make sure it stays that way." She promised him.

He really liked hearing that. "So, about that make up sex?" He said with a sexy grin. A man had to have priorities.

"I think that can be arranged." Elizabeth said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. When he went to deepen it she moved away to kiss his jaw. From there she kissed the hollow of his neck coming back up to kiss his lips again. "What did you have in mind?" She asked on a husky whisper.

The first thing he thought about was all the rooms they still had left to christen. Some of which were up here. He quickly discarded that notion. He wanted her here in their bed. "Are there any make up sex rules that I should know about? I wouldn't want to get this wrong."

"If you did we'd need to have a do over." Elizabeth told him. Like they needed a reason to have sex.

"Wanna try something new?" Jason asked letting his hands roam. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and he liked the ease of access.

"Okay." Elizabeth was game for whatever he suggested. She was safe with Jason.

"Nothing extreme." Jason promised. He wasn't an extreme sex kind of guy. With his girl it was more about the connection than anything else. Not that it didn't feel good, because it felt better than with anyone else. This time last year he would have said sex was sex, but now he knew that wasn't true.

"Show me." Elizabeth said eyes sparkling with joy.

"First you need to lose the shirt." He said pushing the fabric up. Her naked was always a really good thing.

"What next?" Elizabeth said willing to let him lead her.

"I lose the shorts." Jason said pushing down his boxers. "Now that we are naked we can get started." He said bobbing his eyebrows up and down hoping she laughed. Sex was fun, another realization he got being with Mia. "I think I'm going to start right here." He said bringing his mouth to hers. He sucked on her lower lip and she opened to him.

Gently rolling her to her back, he started a journey down her body. When he reached her center he gave her damp core a lick. "You taste so sweet." He whispered before licking her again. "I could stay here for hours." He said sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Oh my god Jason!" Elizabeth cried out grabbing the headboard for support.

"Hmmm." He hummed against her sensitive flesh and her whole body bucked. "Come for me baby." Jason demanded bending his head back to the task at hand. Making her feel good. He lapped at her as his fingers pushed inside hooking to find her spot. He wasn't moving until she gave him what he wanted.

"With you." Elizabeth panted trying to hold off from coming. The man was just too good at what he was doing. She was almost at her breaking point.

"With me later. Right now I want you to come for me." Jason told her in a voice like black velvet. "Give yourself to me." He commanded.

It was just too much. Elizabeth broke crying out as the pleasure pulled her under. She was shaking as he moved back up her body to claim her mouth in a carnal kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and that made the ache start again. "I need you." She said when he pulled back.

"Thank god for that." Jason said brushing her hair back as he fully covered her body with his. He settled into the cradle of her hips. "Stretch out your legs." He instructed. When she did he claimed her in one smooth stroke making them both moan. "Close your legs." He said bracing his weight on his forearms.

"Okay." Elizabeth needed him to move soon. She did and Jason put his legs outside of hers. He had caged her in, she couldn't open her legs now even if she wanted to. Raising his hips he pulled out just until the tip of his cock was inside her and pushed forward again. "OH!" Elizabeth's eyes widened as her nails dug into Jason's shoulders. This position had him in direct contact with her clit when he stroked.

"Feel good?" He asked looking down at her. It felt great for him. She was squeezing him tight.

"Yes." Elizabeth said raising her hips to thrust with him. "Faster Jason." The pleasure was just shy of painful. She'd never had this much stimulation during sex before and she was quickly headed toward a huge orgasm.

"You feel so good." Jason growled pumping faster as he too headed toward his own release. "I won't last."

"More Jason!" She was breathing hard and she was sweating as her body strained to find its peak. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she simply shattered and her mind blanked to everything but the feeling moving through her.

"YES!" Jason shouted finding his pleasure as well. His body jerked hard against hers and he felt her come again, which sent him soaring again as well. "Shit!" He exclaimed as his hips continued to pump. He just collapsed against her before sliding to the side. He had never felt anything like that before in his life. His whole body was still trembling with aftershocks.

Elizabeth now knew what it felt like to have a massive orgasm. Her whole body was tingling. She had once gotten a shock from an unprotected wire and it had felt something like this, only this wasn't painful. "That was amazing."

"I've always wanted to try that." Jason admitted still breathing hard. "It's called The Nirvana."

"Where did you learn about it?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Cosmo." Jason said grinning. "At the dentist office." At the time he'd been amazed that a magazine would print an article like that. Now he was really happy.

"Glad I could help you." Elizabeth managed to roll to her side and Jason was right there to hold her.

"You make a good study partner." He said totally relaxed.

"You too." Elizabeth said barely keeping her eyes open. "I want to schedule another fight for next week." She said cuddling closer. Getting clean was gonna have to wait.

"You're on." Jason said holding her tight and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun." Emily told Logan as they pulled up to the gatehouse of the mansion. She had parked her car here earlier in the night. She'd drive it back up when she got out of his SUV.

"Me too." Logan said smiling. "I'd like to do this again."

"Definitely." Emily liked that. "Do you bowl?"

"I do." Logan liked that she had fun doing low key things. Not that he wouldn't dress up for her because he would. It was nice though to just hang out. "Next week?"

"You're on." Emily promised.

"I'll walk you to your car." Logan said reaching for the handle of the door.

"It's right there." Emily said liking that he wanted to.

"Humor me." He wasn't seeing her to her door, so this would have to do. They walked the short distance. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Emily was hoping he would kiss her. He hadn't after their last date.

"Okay." It took more will power than Logan knew he had to not kiss her. After their next date he would talk to her again about telling Jason they were going out. When his boss knew then he would kiss Emily. Until Jason was made aware of the situation there was only so far Logan would go. "Night."

"Night." Emily said feeling disappointment and some confusion. She could see desire in his eyes, but he hadn't acted on it. When he called tomorrow she would ask him why. Tonight was too good to mess up.

He watched her as she started the car and headed up the long driveway. Whistling he headed to the Towers.

* * *

Johnny walked Georgie to her apartment door. "I'll probably see you around tomorrow."

"Probably. I plan on being in the gym at six." Georgie was going to the hospital for a volunteer shift and needed to be there at seven-thirty. By the time the summer program started she'd know the hospital inside and out.

"I like to start my day with a workout as well." Johnny grinned.

"You can help me with the equipment like you offered." She doubted there was a machine she couldn't figure out, but when a hot guy offers his help you take it.

"I'll meet you there. Go in." Johnny told her.

"Night." Georgie said letting herself into her place.

"Night." Johnny said already looking forward to tomorrow. He was also hoping she wore shorts to work out in.

* * *

After the dinner party Alexis didn't go home, instead she went to Sonny's for a night cap which led to kissing on the couch. Now they were sitting quietly and she had her head on his shoulders. They were both adults, neither was pretending to be a shy virgin. Sex however was not easy for her. It was not something she rushed into and not something she usually enjoyed much. Relaxing was hard for her and when you took clothing out of the equation that feeling of unease only got worse. But she wanted Sonny. It was something of a surprise. Still she couldn't help but worry. It was her nature, to overthink everything.

"You okay?" Sonny could feel her tensing against him.

"I'm trying to decide if I want to go home." She found it very easy to be honest with him. It was a great feeling.

"You don't have to." Sonny wasn't going to complain about her staying, but he wasn't going to push for it either. He knew that he could very easily hurt Alexis emotionally and it was something he was going to work to avoid. She was so strong but her heart was fragile. She hadn't been loved and appreciated the way she should have been. He wanted to be the one to change that.

"Would you like me to stay?" Alexis asked him.

"Very much." Sonny said smiling wide. He wasn't going to lie about that. "But what I really want is for you to want to stay."

"For how long?" Alexis wasn't talking about forever, she literally meant how long could she stay tonight. She had boyfriends who wanted her to go home after sex. It was not a feeling she liked.

"If we go upstairs I expect you to be here for breakfast." Sonny let her know.

"If I go home and pack an overnight bag can I come back?" Alexis wanted to know. She had no desire to do the walk of shame tomorrow in the same clothes she was currently wearing.

"You certainly can." Sonny told her. "Want me to drive you?"

"No." Alexis knew one of the guys would follow her. "I won't be long."

"Okay." Sonny said helping her stand and walked her to the door. "If you change your mind call and let me know." He wanted her to understand she had a choice.

"I'll be back in under an hour." She promised letting him kiss her again before walking to the elevator. She was already thinking of what to pack when she pulled out of the garage.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	61. Chapter 61

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 61

"I cannot believe you actually got this office organized in one week." Johnny was standing inside Liz's space at the garage. Even the wall mounted organizer was empty.

"I had no clue the office was this big." Cody was leaning on the desk sipping a cup of coffee. He'd been Elizabeth's assistant all week. Organization was something that didn't come naturally to him, but time in the Corp taught him to appreciate tidiness. The things he'd learned this week would definitely be getting put to use at his office in the warehouse.

"It is rather spacious." Johnny said grinning. "Did Stan get you the program you needed?" He asked checking to make sure she had everything she wanted.

"Bernie recommended another one." Elizabeth said smiling and looking over at the potted plant that had arrived via courier an hour ago. The older man had received his first report from her this morning when she got in. Hours worked by the guys last week for payroll. The plant was a thank you gift for all her hard work. Something potted to bring life to the area. "I had no problem figuring it out. You have the inventory?"

"Right here." Johnny handed over the clipboard.

"Good." Elizabeth sat down, as Cody moved to the empty chair next to her desk, and starting putting the data in. "Do you know how to use excel?" She asked Johnny not looking up.

"You type really fast." The Irishman observed. "No I don't." He said answering her question.

Elizabeth picked up the office phone and dialed. "Hey, do you have time to teach Johnny about excel tonight?" She asked the person on the other end of the line. Normally she'd have her friend come out to the house for a quick lesson. After he could eat with them and play pool with Jason while she painted. That wouldn't work because Jason was picking her up for a surprise. Something relaxing. Hopefully a bike ride since it was dry and clear today. Everyone was on edge waiting for Faith and Ric to do whatever it was they had planned. Jason decided they needed a break. "Okay he'll be at your place by seven. I'll tell him." Elizabeth was laughing when she hung up.

"Where am I going?" Johnny asked his young friend.

"To Georgie's, she said have chili when you arrive." Elizabeth said smiling. Wednesday her cousin and friend had gone out on their date. From the reports Liz got from both parties it had gone very well. That was backed up by the fact that they had another date planned for the coming week. This time something casual.

"She knows how to use excel?" Johnny wondered how much he would actually learn. Georgie had let him kiss her when he walked her to her apartment door, he was looking forward to kissing her again.

"Yes." Elizabeth also wasn't expecting Johnny to learn much. But this got them together again. All the guys were focusing on work more than personal at the moment. Johnny probably would have gone to the warehouse this would give him some down time.

"She is a woman of many talents." Johnny said happy for an excuse to spend some time with the brunette. Since it was technically work related he didn't even need to feel guilty.

Elizabeth just snorted. The betting pool had Johnny in a committed relationship by the company picnic in June. Elizabeth didn't think it was going to take that long for them to officially become a couple. Or at least she hoped not. Now all she had to do was figure out what was up with Em. She needed to catch up and see if things with Logan were still looking good. It was time to get those two out on a date as well, which meant a talk with Jason. Liz was going to suggest to Em that she do it tomorrow after moving into the Towers.

Cody was gearing up for a smart remark when both his and Johnny's phones beeped. "Jason?" The former solider asked the enforcer.

"Yeah." Which meant only one of them needed to return the call. "What's up?" Johnny asked his boss.

"I need you to come to the warehouse." Jason was in Francis's office with Sonny. "Is Cody with you?"

"He is, bring him?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Yeah." Jason said ending the call.

"We need to go to the warehouse." Johnny passed the message along. That meant leaving the garage, and trusting Elizabeth to Logan. He'd been cleared, but so had everyone else. Which made them all uneasy after hearing what Faith had said. She could be lying, but if she wasn't then the mole was here.

Cody frowned. He didn't like Logan. There had been friction between them since they both started working here. Still everything in the backup enforcer was saying the Texan was clean. That didn't make it any easier to leave Liz here. Especially since Logan didn't have any back up. There was only so much trust Cody was willing to extend. No one else here at the garage knew what was going on, and it needed to stay that way.

''I'll stay with Logan." Elizabeth said quietly. She could feel both men tensing and knew why. Jason had told her that all the guys were cleared, and that he didn't believe it. Neither did Francis. Both her boyfriend and the older man were still not convinced about Ronnie or Kyle, yet nothing could be found on either guard. "I have some work still to do, so I have an excuse to stay in the office unless a customer needs assistance." Elizabeth also manned the counter when a client came in.

"I'll try to come back." Johnny told his young friend.

"You too?" Elizabeth asked Cody. She needed to talk to him. Last night at her Pilates class Nadine admitted being interested in the former solider.

"Sure." Cody said standing up. "Let's go." He wondered what was up.

* * *

They got to the warehouse and Jason met them downstairs. "We are in the conference room." We turned out to be Francis, Sonny, and Stan.

"What happened?" Johnny asked taking a seat.

"I found the mole." Stan explained. "It's Ritchie."

"Ritchie?" Cody said acting surprised. Damn Jason had called it. "No way."

"Yeah." Stan had been shocked. That was one of the last people he would have expected. "He doesn't work at the garage though." The tech guy pointed out.

"We suspected Faith was lying." Sonny said reaching for his coffee. Jason wouldn't talk at all during the meeting. Which was fine, in fact it was expected. It worked out well because Jason was a lousy liar and a worse actor. Stan had no clue what was going on. It wasn't that they didn't trust Stan, it was just them wanting to keep what was going to happen close to the vest.

"Now that we know what are we going to do about it?" Johnny asked letting anger color his words.

"He cannot be allowed to hurt Elizabeth." Francis said doing his part. Everyone then looked at Jason who gave them all a flat stare. The same one he gave to Taggert.

"Thank you Stan." Jason said dismissing the tech guy.

"You're welcome." He said standing up and picking up his laptop. He knew that he wasn't to speak of this matter to anyone.

"How are we going to do this?" Sonny asked Jason. Even though he was no longer the enforcer he had put together the plan.

"Cody is going to take Ritchie for a ride. Tomorrow we are going to make it known that Ritchie is longer working for us." Jason said laying out the plan. "It would be wonderful if our mole calls for a meeting with Faith. Then Lee would get a look at who the fucker is. I'm doubting that will happen."

"Faith has been very good at covering her tracks." Francis told them with grudging respect. "Sorel wasn't this careful."

"If he was he'd still be alive." Johnny pointed out. "Are you thinking a phone call?"

"I am." Jason told the men around the table. "Which does us no good because she isn't wired. It would be wonderful if the call was made from the garage." Which was wired.

"If she calls Ric we can hear that conversation." Cody spoke up. "But we know she doesn't trust him, so we can't trust the information she passes along."

"Not all of it." Sonny interjected. "The key to a good lie is basing it on the truth. Some of what she says will be the truth, but we will have no clue what part of the conversation that is. So no matter what she says we will have to take that into our planning."

"We don't need to believe it." Jason spoke up again. "We are only listening for one thing. We are listening for Faith to tell Ric it's time for him to step up his game. Ric is the distraction. He's going to do something to draw our attention."

"When he does we need to make sure Liz is protected." Francis added. "But we also know Faith is aware that Ric is a paper tiger."

"Which means there is another distraction planned as well." Johnny put in.

"Something bigger than what Ric will do." Cody said as Jason nodded.

"Are you still thinking its Ronnie or Kyle?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Yes." Francis told his boss. There was no proof it was either of them, but something had Francis on alert. Jason was feeling it too, because they came to the same names separately.

"Are you going to put Ritchie on one of them?" Johnny wanted to know.

"No." Jason told the guys. "I'm going to have Ritchie shadow Elizabeth. I don't want Logan to know."

"That's something Ritchie can do." Johnny saw where Jason was going. "The mole will most likely have to remove Logan to get access to Liz. With Ritchie watching he will be in position to stop that from happening." It was a very effective plan.

"Call Ritchie." Jason told Cody. "We need to get started."

* * *

The guard came to the safe house wondering what was up. Jason asking him to meet him way out here in the middle of the day was not usual. When he walked inside and saw both his bosses, both enforcers, and the head of security he began to go over his actions for the past few days. "You wanted to see me?"

It had been decided earlier, before leaving the warehouse that Sonny would start this meeting. Out of everyone in the room Ritchie was probably the least afraid of him. Something that made the mob boss laugh. "Have a seat." When the guard did Sonny started. "Stan brought me proof this afternoon that you are working for Faith Rosco."

"That's not true!" Ritchie said jumping to his feet.

"We know." Sonny said putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder urging him to sit again. "We were expecting this."

"You were expecting her to say I was a traitor?" Ritchie asked confused.

"You, Marco, or Cody." Sonny said sitting as well. "We have a mole." That was the best place to start. "Someone who is working with Faith."

"It's not me. I swear it." Ritchie said hoping Sonny really did believe him. That kind of accusation got men killed.

Sonny smiled. "Ritchie we know." He got the other man was scared, and more than a little pissed at having his name smeared. "The problem is we don't know who the traitor really is. Faith is offering you up so that we stop looking for him."

"We need your help." Jason said joining the conversation.

Ritchie looked up at Jason, a man he had worked closely with for the last four years. "Is Faith targeting Ms. Webber?"

''Yes." Jason answered, they needed to be honest with Ritchie.

"Why did you ask that?" Francis wanted to know. He really liked Ritchie. The younger man was very good at his job, he could one day be head of security.

"She has the most connections." Ritchie explained. "She is Jason's girl, but almost every guy that knows her likes her. Taking her hurts a lot of people at once. Sonny would do just about anything to get her back." He laid out. "OB would kill for her, so would you." Ritchie said looking at Francis. "I really like her too, she reminds me of my little sister." He grinned. "They even both get pissed at being called short. How can I help?"

All the guys laughed at that.

"We need to kill you." Johnny said grinning.

Even though Ritchie got that they didn't mean literally his stomach still jumped. "Okay. Am I leaving the country?"

"No." Jason said taking over. "You are going to shadow Elizabeth and Logan."

"Do you suspect him?" Ritchie asked Jason.

"No. We suspect Ronnie or Kyle." Jason told the guard. "We want you sticking to the shadows and watching. We suspect that once your death is announced Faith will make her move shortly after that. When this is done, you can come back to work."

"Or if you are worried that the guys won't trust you we will allow you to retire." Sonny added.

"I think the guys will understand. This is to keep Ms. Webber safe." Ritchie told his bosses. As guards they protected those who needed it. "Who will I be in contact with?"

"Me." Cody finally said speaking up. "I'm also going to be the one to kill you." The former solider said laughing.

"I don't even rate OB?" Ritchie said relaxing further. "That's harsh."

"I only kill important people." Johnny joked. "My time is valuable."

Francis just shook his head. "You aren't coming back from this meeting." The head of security informed the guard. "There was a reason we called you while you were at the warehouse. We wanted people to see you leave, since you don't live at the Towers that was the next best way to have it be noticed quickly that you are missing."

"Makes sense." Ritchie answered. "Where will I go? The safe house is too well known."

Cody tossed him keys. "My cabin."

"You have a cabin?" Ritchie didn't know that. Which meant others wouldn't either. Cody was pretty private, but not standoffish.

"It's nice. You'll like it." Cody promised him.

"Take the weekend and relax. On Monday you'll start your new job. Cody will call you on Sunday." Jason explained. "He's going to take you out there when we are done here."

"We expect Faith to strike quick, in multiple areas." Francis told Ritchie. "So there is a chance you may be on your own briefly when the shit finally hits the fan. We will get you backup as quickly as possible."

"I'll do my job, or die trying." Ritchie promised Jason.

"I know." Jason told the guard. "We need to get back to Port Charles."

"We will leave first." Cody said standing and Ritchie did too.

"Sonny." Ritchie spoke up. "Thank you, for trusting me."

"You're welcome." Sonny was glad to have good men working for him.

"I'm going to go get Liz. Emily is staying at the house to watch the rodents. Johnny can you check in on her over the weekend?" Jason said as they headed to the cars.

"No problem." Johnny told his friend.

"Have fun." Sonny said smiling.

"We will." Jason said hoping on his bike. His girl was expecting him at five, but they needed to leave now to get a start on their weekend. She was going to love the surprise he had planned.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	62. Chapter 62

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 62

Logan had his head stuck under the hood of a very nice Lotus. He liked working on sports cars, but preferred to drive the trucks. He wanted a car he could take anywhere and do anything he wanted in. While this car was pretty to look at, it couldn't off road for shit.

Anyone looking would see him and think the car had his total focus. That wasn't true. He could take this entire car apart and then reassemble it without much thought. What had his attention were the guys he worked with. Johnny and Cody had left almost forty minutes ago without saying a word. Which meant Logan had no clue when, or if, they were returning. Today was the first day since Elizabeth started that had happened. With them not here he could really see how the guys interacted with Jason's girl.

What he found was that Chris kept looking at Elizabeth's ass. Something he would want to stop unless he wanted Jason to break him in half. Ronnie was polite but didn't go out of his way to interact with Elizabeth. Joey and Brent were openly laughing and joking with her. Doug was openly flirting which meant they'd be transferring him out. Kyle however was actively avoiding Elizabeth. He wasn't being rude or mean but he was deliberately staying away from her. Which was interesting. Logan had no idea who they suspected was the traitor, honestly it was for the best. Let him draw his own conclusion first and see if it matched up with Jason's. Right now Kyle had the Texan's attention. Something there just wasn't right.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in her office going over the inventory. The first thing she had done was put in all of Johnny's numbers. The list was more extensive than she would have thought. Apparently it took a lot of items to keep cars and bikes running. She knew they were complicated machines, but still there were eight different types of bolts on this list. She would have to make sure that she paid attention when inputting data.

Once that was done she had the computer run a comparison between what they had and what they should have based on purchase orders and repairs made. While the system was doing its thing she fielded several calls and talked to a few clients who were waiting to pick up their vehicles. She also popped into the back to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. Walking through the main part of the garage she stopped and chatted briefly with Joey who was really nice. So was the bike he was detailing. Doug and Chris she did her best to avoid. They creeped her out, she waved to the rest of the crew.

Elizabeth arrived back in the office to discover that the computer had finished its assigned task. Technology was a beautiful thing. "Let's see here." She said going through the data. It didn't take long for her to start finding discrepancies. "Shoot." She mumbled. This meant one of four things. Either there had been an error when the data went in from the purchase orders was unlikely because she didn't manually import the data. She had scanned it in and the program correlated it. Johnny had made a counting error, something she didn't think was likely. He would have double checked his work before handing it over. The guys were not keeping track of what they were using properly. Of all the options this was the most likely, simple human error. Or they had a thief. Liz was having a hard time wrapping her brain around that last one. You'd have to be an idiot to steal from here. But considering they thought one of the guys was a traitor, a thief was possible.

"Hi Stan." Elizabeth said after dialing his number. "Would you have time to run a quick check to make sure the inventory program is working correctly?" She would start there. "Thanks." She said before hanging up. While that was running she took Johnny's clipboard and headed into the supply closet. She would do a spot check of his numbers.

The closet was in the back and was the only area of the garage that gave her the willys. It was large dimly lit room with low wattage bulb. That sickly yellow light was the exact same shade you saw in horror movies set in abandoned mental hospitals. She would need to replace that. Elizabeth opened the heavy door and put the brick in front of it to keep it open. The door also gave her the creeps. It was steel, and heavy and creaked when you moved it. With all the oil in the place you would think they would fix that.

Logan saw her go back and kept working. The only thing back there was the supply room. He watched the guys and noted that Kyle kept looking in that direction. Interesting. His fellow guard was tense. What was that about?

"I need some hexagonal bolts, anyone need anything?" Doug had also seen Elizabeth go back. Since he had a plan with her in mind now would be good. He got a chorus of no's and headed back. "Hey Liz." She said they could call her that.

"Hi Doug." Elizabeth said counting hoses.

"Everything all right?" He asked getting what he needed. She was nice to look at. He almost felt a little bad at what he was going to do, but they had a tradition here at the garage and she had said not to treat her any differently. That she was just another member of the crew. So a little hazing was in order.

"Yup, just checking some things." Elizabeth said seeing the number of hoses was right. She'd checked two things so far, at random, and they were both correct.

"Okay then." Doug was whistling as he walked out, deliberately kicking the brick out of the way and causing the door to swing shut. Elizabeth was about to learn why they used the heavy rock. The inside door handle had a habit of coming off. She was gonna be stuck until someone let her out. It was the same prank they pulled on him when he first started.

The door slammed shut and the force of it caused the shelves in the room to shake. It also jarred the bulb which went dark. "Shit!" Elizabeth exclaimed before carefully making her way to the door. She wasn't afraid of the dark or claustrophobic so this didn't scare her. It did however annoy her. She didn't want to spend all day on inventory. Finally reaching the door, why were rooms so much bigger in the dark, she turned the knob and it came off in her hand. "Really?" Elizabeth said shaking her head and reached for her phone. Only to have no signal. "Great." She said banging on the steel not sure if anyone could hear her. Eventually Logan would notice she hadn't come back and would come check. Until then she was stuck. "That just sucks." Elizabeth said finding a bucket and sitting down to wait for someone to open the damned door.

* * *

It took Logan ten minutes to go looking. Opening the door he found Elizabeth sitting calmly. "You okay?" Was his first question.

"Yup." Elizabeth said getting up and handing him the doorknob. "I think Doug hit the brick on his way out." She said shrugging.

"Yeah." Logan said putting the heavy object back in place. That was bullshit and he knew it. This had been deliberate. He'd need a screwdriver to fix the knob. Hell, it was time to order a new door. "Why is the light off?"

"The door slamming knocked the bulb loose. Someone should look at that, there could be a short." Elizabeth said as they walked back out front.

"We will." He said escorting her to the office. "Stay inside." He said closing the door behind him before walking over to the bay where Doug was working. "Doug?"

"Yeah." The guard had a smirk on his face as he turned. He had seen Logan walk Elizabeth back to her office.

Logan didn't say a word he just balled up his fist and clocked the other guard. Immediately everyone else stopped working "What the fuck is your problem?"

Doug's eyes narrowed as he held up a rag to his bleeding nose. "It was just a joke."

"It was uncalled for." Logan took a step closer. "She could have been hurt."

"There is nothing back there to hurt her." Doug shot back. "Everyone gets hazed when they work here. It's tradition."

"What if she had panicked? In the dark she could have easily slipped and fallen or something could have dropped onto her. She's Jason's girl, so she isn't just everyone." Logan said in a quiet voice. "Even if she wasn't you don't do the shit you do to us to a lady." That was really what it came down to.

"Is there a problem?" Jason asked he and Johnny had walked in right after Logan punched Doug. Only Chris had noticed them.

"No." Elizabeth said from behind Jason, and all the guys turned around. She had a pretty good clue what Logan was going to do. His reaction to her saying Doug kicked the brick had been subtle but telling. "It was just an accident." She hadn't been hurt and she doubted this would happen again. She hadn't even planned to mention it. Practical jokes didn't bother her. "Johnny I need to speak to you." She had seen them walk past the office and followed them into the work area.

"Sure thing kid." Johnny's green eyed gaze was pinning Doug to the spot. Finally he turned and followed Liz to the office.

"You too Jason." She said before walking inside. When it was the three of them she spoke again. "Let Logan handle it."

Both men just nodded although Johnny knew Jason would be finding out what the guard was handling. He would too. "What did you need?" Johnny knew Jason wanted to leave soon.

The phone rang. "Morgan Motors." Elizabeth answered. "Okay, thanks." She said hanging up and frowning. "That was Stan, I asked him to run a diagnostic on the inventory program. The numbers aren't matching. Did you double check?" She asked Johnny.

"I double checked while doing it, and then checked once more before turning it in." He told her.

"Stan said the system is fine. We are missing some items. Most are middle of the road in pricing, a few are expensive." Elizabeth told both men. "Inventory needs to be done again. I should have time next week. I only got to check a few things today and they were right."

"Shit." Jason said shaking his head. "Someone is walking out with things."

"Possibly." Elizabeth said sitting on the edge of her desk. "Short of patting everyone down it's hard to stop." Especially since the garage did some of the internal maintenance work during off hours. Often someone was here alone. "The lack of organization helped to hide it. I have no idea how often it's happening or how much the total loss is."

"I'm going to guess the total take isn't that large." Jason chimed in. "That's why it wasn't noticed before now." Lack of leadership had caused this as well. Starting with him, he owned the garage but was rarely ever here. Johnny managed it, but the same was true of him. They spent a most of their time doing things for Sonny. The garage needed a full time manager. "We need a full time on site manager."

"Maybe one of the older guys who is ready to retire from the more physical side of the job, but wants to stay with the organization." Johnny told his boss. He would have no problem stepping down.

"Make a list we'll go through it, and then Elizabeth can do interviews." Jason figured she would know what they needed.

"Okay." Johnny grinned. As long as he didn't need to do them that was fine. "I'll get on that."

"Log out of the system, we are leaving." Jason told his girl.

"Because of earlier?" Elizabeth hadn't expected him this early.

"No, Logan will handle it." And Johnny would find out what happened from the guard and call with the information. "It time for the surprise."

"It's not even one yet." Elizabeth pointed out.

"You work for me. The work day is over." Jason said smirking.

"Okay." Elizabeth did as instructed. Hand in hand they walked from the building. "Do me a favor?"

"Name it." Jason said handing her a helmet.

"I love that you want to surprise me, but I really do want the guys to treat me like one of the crew." Elizabeth explained. "So not too many days of me leaving early. I need to pull my weight."

Jason smiled and leaning over and kissed her. "You more than pulled your weight this week. That office is spotless. But I understand what you mean." The fact that the guys themselves didn't always work regular hours would help if he wanted her to leave early. He had no intention of stopping the surprises, still he would try to respect her wishes as much as possible. Straddling the bike he held it still and when her arms came around him they set off.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	63. Chapter 63

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 63

They started out with a ride. Up and back on the cliff roads. Jason was never happier than when he was on his bike with Elizabeth behind him. It felt like forever since they had been out. She was wrapped tight around him and screaming in joy. Yeah life was pretty good at the moment. When they returned to Port Charles he didn't take them home, which he knew she would be expecting. Instead they drove through downtown and didn't stop until they reached the private hanger where the Corinthos jet was housed.

"We are leaving the city?" Elizabeth asked as she dismounted from the bike.

"We are." Jason said handing the keys over to one of the guys. His bike would stay here until they returned on Sunday. He held out his hand which Mia took. He let her board first before following her up. "Ian."

"Jason." The pilot said in greeting. "We have finished our pre-flight check, so if you and Ms. Webber will take your seats we'll get going."

"Sounds good." Jason said letting Elizabeth pick where they would sit. "Ready?"

"I could answer that better if I knew where we are going." Elizabeth didn't really care what the final destination was. Jason was with her and that was the important thing.

He took her hand and looked into her blue eyes. "I heard every word that Johnny said at brunch. He's right I need to make an effort."

"Jason." Elizabeth said softly.

"Let me finish." He said smiling. "I heard what you said too. That the effort needs to fit the person I'm making it for. You don't need fancy nights out or lots of jewelry. You need my time. I already know that. But at the same time there is so much that I want to do with you. So much I want to show you." Jason took a deep breath. "We are spending the weekend in New York City."

"Really?" Elizabeth said smiling wide. Her eyes were also sparkling with unshed tears from the words he had given her.

"I know that you've never been, and I really want to be the one who shows it to you." Jason explained. "I also want you to myself and if we stay home someone is going to invite us over to their house or come to ours." He said in mock exasperation. "Being with you on the island left me spoiled. I was thinking we could take a trip a month." Sonny would give him the time as long as things were quiet. Jason had a lot of vacation time stored up, and unlike Sonny he wouldn't take it all at once. "Some will be weekends, others will be longer depending on how far we have to travel."

How amazing to have someone who got her so completely, and who wanted to give her things because he wanted her to have them. "Thank you Jason. So what will we be doing this weekend?"

"Most of the time whatever you like." He had left a great deal of free time. "Saturday night we are going to see a Broadway show." Johnny said she enjoyed the cabaret at the casino.

"Which one?" Elizabeth asked sliding closer now that the fasten seatbelt sign was dark.

"I'm not telling you." Jason pulled her onto his lap.

"Um, Jason?" She said snuggling closer.

"Yeah." His voice was rough from her closeness.

"Are you planning on me being naked a lot this weekend, because I don't have any clothes." Elizabeth said laughing.

The visual of her naked as always made his body react. "I packed for you."

Elizabeth sat up. "You did?"

"Uh huh." Jason said urging her back to where she had been. If they had more time, they would be starting this trip off by joining the mile high club, but it was only a forty minute flight. "Anything I missed we can pick up in the city." Or not because he hadn't packed any sleepwear for her.

"I will have to thank Sonny for letting you have the weekend off." Elizabeth sighed in happiness.

"Actually if things are quiet I'll have most weekends off." Jason liked knowing his schedule would mirror Mia's most of the time. Sonny had been thrilled to learn that Jason was taking Elizabeth away for the weekend. Not only did it get her out of Faith and Ric's reach, but he felt the petite brunette needed to be spoiled some.

"I can teach you how to sleep late." Elizabeth said with a saucy smile. "Who is taking care of the girls?"

"Emily is staying at the house this weekend." Jason explained. "Johnny will make sure she's okay, but I had some of her favorite stuff delivered this morning. When we get to the hotel there is something I need to tell you, and then it's just us for the rest of the weekend."

"Okay." Elizabeth snuggled up again. If they needed to return to Port Charles she was going to make sure that he didn't feel guilty. The fact that he planned all this out just for her made her feel incredible.

* * *

Johnny was in the back going over his numbers. So far he had gotten through one entire page of the inventory. Some numbers were different, but he also had a printout of what the guys said they used this week. Taking those figures into account, he had still come up short in a few places. It looked like they did have a thief. Because that was what they needed right now.

He walked out of the supply closet to get some coffee. Logan had taken the door off shortly after Elizabeth left with Jason. Johnny still didn't know exactly what had happened but he had a pretty good idea. It was tradition to prank the newest staff member never anything dangerous, just something to say welcome to the crew. It never occurred to Johnny that he would have to tell the guys not to prank Elizabeth. He figured they were smart enough to know that on their own. Clearly Doug was not. Now he was sporting a broken nose.

Johnny was pouring coffee when Logan came in. "Sonny called and told Doug to report to the warehouse."

"That's fine. Is he coming back?" Johnny wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Logan said shrugging.

"You hope not." Johnny guessed.

"He has been flirting with Elizabeth. I don't think he touched her, because I don't see her putting up with that. But he's made a few comments that skirt the line." Logan told Johnny. He wouldn't say anything about Chris, because there wasn't any harm in looking unless Elizabeth spoke up.

"No, he won't be back. He lock her in the supply closet?" Johnny figured he'd get the whole report.

"Yeah. She wasn't upset when I let her out, just annoyed. We need to check the housing for the light bulb." Logan passed along.

"Did you order a new door?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Not yet. You need to do that." Logan couldn't authorize a purchase that large.

"Inventory is coming up short in some spots." Johnny wanted to see what Logan would say. He was the assistant manager.

"I may have a lead on that. Give me a few days." That might explain Kyle's avoidance of Elizabeth. Guilt made people do funny things.

"Okay." He had earned that. "We are bringing in a full time on site manager, are you interested?" Johnny figured he'd start here.

"Not in the least." Logan told his boss. "I have no problem with that. You may want to bring in another assistant if I'm going to stay with Elizabeth."

"We can promote from within." Johnny suggested.

"Not Chris." Logan said flat out.

"Want to tell me why?" Johnny knew Jason and Francis felt something off with Ronnie and Kyle. Neither one had mentioned Chris. Logan had a different perspective from them.

"He is enjoying the view a little too much." Logan had no choice to tell what he observed. "He hasn't said or done anything." The Texan explained. "I just don't want him in a position where he is alone with Elizabeth."

Johnny noted that Logan was feeling protective, but didn't think it was an attraction. It felt wrong. But the fact that he was looking out for Elizabeth on that level was good. Logan often came off as aloof, but it was clear that Liz had won him over. "So noted." Chris might need to be reassigned too. They could promote Joey and Brent and bring in more junior guards. "I need to get back to my numbers." Johnny had a lot to think about.

* * *

Felix was sitting at his desk in the main part of the gallery when the front door opened. A rather attractive, and well groomed gentleman walked in. His suit screamed money, his attitude screamed power, and his brown shoes with the blue suit screamed tacky. This had to be Ric Lansing.

When Alexis failed to leave for her lunch date, Felix knew something was up. Luckily for him his boss did not hold out on the details. Alexis Davis was dating a mobster, which Felix had already guessed, and said mobster had brought trouble right to her door. But Sonny was aware and now Marco had arrived to keep Alexis safe. Ric was expected to show up and be a nuisance, but a plan had been set in place for such an occurrence. Felix felt he should be eating a bag of popcorn as he was filled in. Alexis also shared that Elizabeth was officially with Jason. Which took long enough.

"Good afternoon." Felix said smiling.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Ms. Davis." Ric wasn't going to let Sonny scare him off.

"She's busy at the moment. Perhaps I could help you with something?" Felix wondered how long he needed to keep Ric here before someone else showed up. Maybe even Sonny and then Felix could have a front row seat to some mob action. Lucas would be so jealous.

Ric didn't expect to just be shown back. However if he hung around a bit Alexis might come out from the back. He knew she was in here because he had been sitting across the street in his car for the last hour. He had seen her through the window. "I was wondering if you had any Elizabeth Webber paintings."

"Not at the moment. Elizabeth does have a show coming up, in just over a month. Her paintings will be on display after the opening." Felix handed Ric a flyer with all the information. "She will be showing several different styles of paintings." He thought her work was stunning and planned on using his employee discount to snap up one for himself. "Perhaps I could show you something else? What exactly are you looking for? Still life? Landscape? Sculpture?" From the corner of his eye Felix saw Alexis step out.

"Alexis." Ric said smiling wide.

"Mr. Lansing." Alexis had heard his voice from her office. First she called Sonny who said he was on his way over. After hanging up she decided to go out and maybe save Ric's life. Although she already knew he was too obsessed with irritating Sonny to listen.

"You look lovely." Ric said trying to be charming.

"Thank you." Alexis responded. "Why are you here?"

"You didn't come to lunch." Ric was hoping she would invite him to talk in her office.

"You used a fake name." Alexis said calling him out.

"I was trying to protect your privacy. I am aware that you have eyes on you." Ric wanted to make it seem like Sonny was keeping tabs on Alexis. Any chance to plant seeds of doubt should be seized.

"None that aren't welcome." Alexis assured him. She saw Felix grin. At least he was enjoying himself. Marco hadn't moved, but at the moment there wasn't anything for him to do. If Ric did something threatening the guard would act, right now Alexis had this under control. "There seems to be some misunderstanding so let me clear things up. I'm not interested. In your business or your company."

"You don't even know me." Ric wasn't going to back down.

"I know that you have no understanding of the word no." Alexis pointed out. "I'm not playing hard to get. I really am not interested."

"Business wise it isn't smart to alienate a potential customer who knows rich and powerful people." Ric said getting angry. He took a deep breath and calmed some. Clearly Alexis would require more work than he first thought.

"Is that a threat?" Alexis asked narrowing her eyes.

"Merely an observation." Ric said with a cold smile.

"I have a few things you can observe." Alexis did not tolerate bullies.

"Ric." Sonny had walked in just as the veiled threat was delivered.

"Sonny. Are you following me?" Ric asked with a smug grin. Sonny must be worried.

"You aren't that interesting." The mob boss assured him. "We already discussed you staying away from my girlfriend. What about that didn't you understand? Do you need me to use smaller words?" Sonny knew Ric didn't like to have his intelligence insulted.

"I don't take orders from you." Ric said in a cold tone.

Sonny stepped forward until he was toe to toe with the lawyer. "This is my city, and Alexis is my woman. You will want to rethink that policy."

Felix picked up a brochure and fanned himself. He handed one to his boss, because he knew she had to be hot after that statement.

"That's a very archaic attitude." Ric pointed out. He was too stupid to heed the warning.

"I have no problem backing it up." Sonny promised. "Leave. Now." It was a straight up command.

Ric's phone rang. "Lansing."

"Leave the gallery this instant." John Zacchara ordered his attorney. "I am not going to let you start a mob war." The young mob boss had spoken to his uncle. He assured Rudy he wasn't involved in Ric's insanity. He also agreed to give Ric room to do whatever he, and his suspected partner, had planned. Still it would look odd if John didn't say something at some point.

Shawn walked in the gallery but didn't bother to close the door. It was a clear signal to Ric that it was time to go.

"Alexis." Ric said before walking out the door.

Shawn just looked at Sonny and nodded before following the attorney. Ric got in his car and drove off. Shawn did the same.

"Are you alright?" Sonny asked Alexis.

"I'm fine." Her knees were a bit weak, but other than that she was good. "Will he be back?"

"More than likely." Sonny was ready for this to be over. "Feel free to have Marco escort him out." That meant civility was over.

"Absolutely." Alexis had no problem with that.

"I'll send a car for you tonight." Sonny wanted to see her.

"Six thirty." Alexis responded.

With a final smile Sonny, and Max, headed back to the car. Alexis went into her office and Felix followed. "I am officially handing over my title of Queen Diva of the Gallery. Obviously I have much to learn." He said being cheeky. "That was hot."

"I know." Alexis said giggling. There was no point in denying it. Seeing Sonny all possessive and macho because of her was thrilling.

"Lunch on Monday. Now you need to go get your nails done. Don't wear pants." He said handing her purse over. "You have nice underwear right, because Victoria's Secret is having a sale."

"I'm fine, thank you." Alexis told her assistant. "But you are right about the nails." She reached for the phone. "I will wait until Marco's relief arrives."

"He ate lunch with us." Felix reminded her.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Alexis told Felix. While Ric wouldn't target Felix he might do something to the gallery. He didn't strike her as a man who was a gracious loser.

"I get a mob boy toy of my own!" Felix hadn't expected that.

Alexis had to laugh. "No, a guard will be here to watch the gallery. Try not to drool on him. You have a boyfriend."

"I do, and I love him. But he is surrounded by hunky doctors all day. I never get eye candy." Felix pointed out. "It will do him good to be jealous."

"He's not jealous of me?" Alexis teased.

"Only of your hair." Felix shot back. "I'm going out front. Get red on your toes." He instructed before walking out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	64. Chapter 64

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 64

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" Jason asked Mia, joining her on the balcony of their hotel suite. They were staying at the Four Seasons, because Sonny recommended it. Jason knew that meant it would be nice. The room didn't disappoint. The flight had only taken fifty minutes from take off to landing. So they had plenty of time to relax before going out.

"I want to go to Central Park and get a hot dog." She said laughing.

"New York is filled with award winning restaurants. You know that right?" Jason asked laughing. He wasn't at all surprised with her choice. Back home he could get take out from the Grille, but she usually wanted ribs from Eli's. His girl didn't have caviar taste.

"I figured you were taking me out tomorrow night." Elizabeth said looking back out over the skyline. She was going to paint that.

"I am. Pre-theater dinner is an art here. Or so I was told." Jason said laughing. He was even going to wear a suit. "So if you want a hot dog tonight. I will make that happen."

"A hot dog tonight, and a pretzel tomorrow." Elizabeth absolutely had to have a pretzel.

"No hot peanuts?" Jason teased her.

"I need to save something for the next time we come." Elizabeth told him.

"Good planning. Come inside with me." Jason said placing his hand on the small of her back. It was time to talk. He and Sonny both felt that Mia could be trusted with this information. So not telling her hadn't even entered either of their minds. He led her to the sitting area of the suite and they got comfortable. "Stan brought us proof that Ritchie has been working with Faith and Ric."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Ritchie? Never in a million years would I think he would betray Sonny."

"He didn't." Jason told his girl.

"Stan made it up?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"No Faith did." Jason filled in the blanks.

"To throw you off the scent of who is really working with her and Ric?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Exactly. When we get back you will probably hear that he left the company." Jason said getting her ready. "It is going to be assumed that we killed him." No one left overnight. "I need you to not make any comments on that." Her silence would help sell the story.

"Will you tell Em, anything? He's often her guard." Elizabeth wanted to know.

"No, and she is not around the guys like you are." Jason didn't want Em involved. "She will just think Ritchie got reassigned until she hears he left." Even then Emily might not put two and two together. People did occasionally stop working for Sonny.

"Will he come back?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"That will be his choice." Jason responded. He hoped that Ritchie did return. He was an outstanding guard.

"Thank you for trusting me with this information." She said taking his hand in hers. They didn't have to tell her anything.

"This concerns you." Jason said kissing her knuckles. "Sonny and I don't have any doubts about trusting you. If something concerns you we will always try to find a way to tell you about it." However there would be times she couldn't know anything. "Now get your jacket, we need to do some sightseeing." He brought her to New York to see the city so they would go out, because the bed in the other room was too tempting.

"Okay." Elizabeth said standing up and heading for the foyer. "Where to first?"

"I was thinking the Guggenheim." Jason suggested.

"I've always wanted to go there." She said slipping on her coat.

"Then we should get moving." Jason said as they headed out to explore.

* * *

Ric stormed into Faith's penthouse apartment after she buzzed him up. He hated Sonny with every ounce of his being. What he really hated was that Sonny didn't seem to remember that they had met before. Sonny had grown up in Bensonhurst and so had Ric. They had lived not too far from one another. While Sonny's life was pretty much picture perfect, with his great family and close friends. Ric's had not been so idyllic.

Ric had grown up being shuttled back and forth between his mother and dad. His father had a steady stream of girlfriends who were of more interest to Trevor, so Ric had a nanny who pretty much was his companion on those visits. His mother had remarried an abusive alcoholic. It wasn't until Ric was sixteen that he was finally able to move in with his father. Being ignored was better that being hit. Although after moving in full time Trevor had finally noticed his son, and began honing all the anger the young man had into ambition. Trevor was already affiliated with the mob so Ric followed in his dad's footsteps.

Sonny had screwed Ric over twice and the man didn't even seem to know.

The first time had been high school. Seventeen year old Ric had been madly in love with a girl in his school. She however had been madly in love with Sonny. Corinthos had also noticed the beautiful young woman, but her parents kept them apart. Sonny wasn't the right sort for their princess. Ric wanted her, but couldn't have her because of Sonny.

The second was when Maximus took out the Smith family, the people he and his father worked for, and gave Port Charles to the Cuban to run. At that point Sonny had been nothing but a low level thug. Port Charles should have been given to Trevor, placing both Lansing men in positions of power. Everyone knew Frank Smith was just a figurehead. It had been Trevor who kept things running. When his father retired the territory would have become Ric's.

Sonny had what should have been his. So Ric was only too happy to help Faith take it. She could have New York, because Ric was going to have Venice. And Alexis. Neither man had their young love, but Ric fully intended to win this round. Alexis's objections were not going to stop him. "I want Corinthos gone!" He shouted.

"That is the plan." Faith said smiling as she sipped her drink. Having Ric come to her apartment was not ideal. They were supposed to be keeping their pretend affair under wraps, however meeting out in public was too risky. They had eyes on them. Faith welcomed the surveillance, Sonny was going to be her alibi when the shit hit the fan. His own guys would be able to say she wasn't anywhere near the scene.

"Now, I want him gone now! Tonight!" Ric said pacing.

Faith just watched Ric, he was unraveling. She would have to find a way to use that to her advantage. "No."

"Why are you waiting?" Ric wanted to know. "Why aren't you moving against him?"

"Jason is out of town." Faith said rising to refresh her beverage. She didn't offer anything to her guest.

"That's the perfect time to strike." Ric said sensing weakness.

Faith counted to ten before speaking. She just wanted to shoot the moron where he stood. "One if we take out Sonny while Jason is gone, he won't come back right away. He will instead take the time to regroup and when he attacks no one will be left breathing." She didn't underestimate Jason Morgan. "And two he took Elizabeth Webber with him. Moving without her in my pocket is suicide."

"If you strike he will return." Ric argued.

"This is my plan!" Faith said sharply. "I have worked hard to put it together, and I'm not going to let you ruin that. I know what I'm doing. If you don't trust that then write me a check for ten million." Which is what she had paid him. "And then get the hell out. Otherwise stop your whining. Yes Jason will return if I strike tonight, but during that travel time he will be planning. I need to catch them off guard."

Ric just looked at her. "I don't like waiting."

"Amuse yourself with Alexis." Faith suggested. "Or do you not enjoy the chase?" She asked laughing. "Why her and not Elizabeth?"

"I like women closer to my own age. While it would be funny to date the artist, because Sonny would hate that too, she's too young. And Morgan would have made me disappear the first time I approached her." Ric didn't like Jason, but he had a healthy fear of him. "John called me off." That also stung. To take orders from a child.

"Of course he did. You acting out makes him look bad in Rudy's eyes. John will not get Venice if he comes off as weak." Faith pointed out. She figured if Corinthos didn't take Ric out then John would after she took over Port Charles. Faith had no intention of hiding that Ric helped her, or of protecting him from retribution. Maximus would need to make someone the scapegoat, Ric would do nicely. "Is that all? I have things to tend to."

"I'm not going to wait forever Faith." Ric told her.

"Me either. If you want to be helpful then don't back down from pursuing Alexis." Faith would keep Ric focused on the gallery owner, and out of her hair.

"I have no intention of letting Alexis go." Ric stated bluntly.

"Good. Show yourself out." Faith said pointing to the door.

* * *

The laptop was open to the spreadsheets that Johnny was supposed to be learning about. But neither he nor Georgie were paying the screen any attention. Nope, they were too busy making out for him to be learning the ins and outs of the computer program. Since he was going to be leaving the garage there really wasn't a need for the tutorial. Still it wouldn't hurt to learn something new.

It turned out the new thing Johnny was learning was just how incredibly well Georgie's body fit against his. Pulling back to suck in some much needed oxygen he looked down at the woman underneath him. "You are an amazing kisser."

Georgie just grinned. "I did a paper on the health benefits of kissing for biology in my sophomore year. I wanted to be able to talk about my subject with authority so I did lots of research with my then boyfriend."

Johnny quirked up an eyebrow. Hearing about her with another guy didn't sit well, but since he'd not been an angel before her he wasn't going to complain. "So this is a test of that hypothesis?"

"A scientist should never miss a change to improve upon their work." Georgie said looping her arms around his neck.

"So what was the conclusion you reached, with this paper?" Johnny liked having a smart girl. Conversation was a wonderful form of foreplay.

"Kissing lowers stress." Georgie said raising her head and giving him a quick smooch.

"I am more relaxed than when I arrived." Johnny conceded. "What else?"

"Kissing releases endorphins." Georgie said kissing his jaw this time.

"Those happy little chemicals. I'm really happy at the moment." Johnny assured her.

"It boosts your immune system. Kissing produces saliva which creates antibodies that kill certain bacteria." Georgie said kissing his neck.

"I would much rather kiss than take a vitamin." Johnny was starting to breathe hard again. Intelligence was a turn on, who knew?

"Kissing also makes you happy." Georgie moaned as Johnny pushed against her. They were lined up in the perfect position for that to feel good.

"I can attest to that as well." Johnny growled against her neck. "I'm the perfect test subject."

"You are." Georgie pushed against his lower back urging him closer. "Maybe in medical school I can write a paper on the benefits of sex. Would you be up to helping me with that?"

"Baby, I am so up for helping you with that. You let me know when you are ready to start." Johnny said kissing her and ending the conversation.

* * *

Logan pulled up in front of Jason's house. He must be suicidal to actually have agreed to visit Emily here. However as a cover she'd come up with something no one would have any problem with. He wondered if he should be worried at just how good she was at sneaking around. Emily would have made a hell of a covert operative.

Grabbing the bag of take-out he got out of the car and walked up the steps. Logan had gotten a call from his girlfriend earlier in the day telling him to be at Kelly's at five on the dot. He was sitting at the counter drinking coffee when she called in an order for delivery. Mike seeing the guard sitting there had asked him if he would mind running the order over. Logan of course agreed.

He rang the doorbell and scanned the area. Jason really did get them a nice place. Logan couldn't help but wonder where Emily wanted to eventually end up. He couldn't see himself living at the mansion, but he could see himself being with Emily.

"Hey." Emily said smiling as she let him in. During their phone call earlier in the week Logan had told her he didn't intend for them to go any further physically until they came clean with Jason. Although it was hard Emily had agreed as well. She didn't like lying to her brother, and yes got that she was putting Logan in a bad spot. Jason was going to be livid when he found out they had been out on four dates, but technically at the moment they were just hanging out.

"You okay out here alone?" Logan just wanted to check. Not that he would be staying. Hell, just standing here and not kissing her was testing his control.

"I was hoping maybe you could stay for a bit. We could watch a movie. I can cook for us. There are plenty of groceries." Emily offered.

Logan only had to give it a moment's thought before changing his mind. "I get to pick the movie."

"Deal." Emily said smiling wide. She would get to spend the night cuddled on the couch with Logan. That was the best way to start the weekend.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	65. Chapter 65

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 65

"That was wonderful." Elizabeth said as they walked back into their hotel room.

"Which part? The museum or the hot dog? Because you seemed to enjoy them both." Jason teased as he slipped out of his jacket.

"The museum was everything I dreamed it would be." Elizabeth said coming over and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know Port Charles isn't that far from New York, but I don't know if I ever would have come on my own. You hear a lot of stories about how dangerous the city is. About how the people are indifferent. I believed some of them, but today I saw a city that was vibrant and exciting and every single person we met was really nice."

"I explore some whenever I come here on business, but I've never been to any of the museums." Jason told her. "Normally I just walk around between meetings. It's nice to play tourist." He had enjoyed her excitement.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" Elizabeth pulled him over to the couch and when he sat she got comfortable on his lap. "Tomorrow night will be about me again, so we should do something you want to do during the day."

"I'm good." Jason said letting his hand caress her bottom. They never had to leave this spot and he would think this was the greatest trip ever.

"Nope." Elizabeth said shaking her head, and squirming a bit because what he was doing felt good. "We are here together so you need to pick something to do as well." He liked to spoil her and that made her feel really special, but he needed attention too. "What do you do when you come to New York? Where do you walk to?"

"I almost always end up at The Strand." Jason told her. No matter where he started that was where he usually found himself.

"I read about that. It's a famous bookstore. The slogan is 18 miles of books." That Jason would say that didn't surprise her at all. He loved to read, usually travel guides and biographies. If Jason needed to learn how to do something or how something worked he'd get a book on that subject. If he wanted fiction it was usually sci-fi.

"That's right. At last count they had 2.5 million books." Jason loved getting lost in the aisles.

"We will go there tomorrow." Elizabeth announced as she placed her head on Jason's shoulder.

"I can go to the bookstore anytime. Or order something online." Jason protested, but he loved that she wanted to do something about him.

"It's a famous landmark in the city. It's even been in some movies. I'd like to go see it." Elizabeth had no problem turning this into something she wanted to do because he would be happy. "Besides ordering a book online isn't the same as going to the store. Finding the right book is an art."

"Is that right?" Jason said placing his cheek on the top of her head.

"It is. First you need to figure out what you want to read, and to do that you need to explore the shelves. Romance, history, sports. You have to look. Then when that is done you need to figure out whose work you are in the mood for. Spillane, King, Morrison, they will all be there. Then you have to decide which title. You need to look at the books and listen for what calls to you."

"I never really thought of it that way." Jason said laughing. She was of course right. He never walked in, picked up a book, and walked out. Bookstores were one of the few places he browsed. It was like Sonny at the farmer's market.

"Plus there is that bookstore smell." Elizabeth sighed. "There is nothing like being surrounded by the written word. So many journeys waiting to be taken." She loved a good book, and was getting excited about tomorrow's trip. "So The Strand, then my pretzel." She got two hotdogs tonight and was stuffed. After they had taken a walk around the city just to see the sights. By the time they came back to the hotel it was after eight. "What time is our dinner reservation for?"

"Six, and the show starts at eight." Jason explained.

"We need to be back no later than four thirty so I have time to get ready." Elizabeth still didn't know what Jason had packed for her. There was a garment bag in the closet but she didn't have time to peek.

"Okay. We will do something close to the hotel after you get your pretzel." Jason told her. "Now I'd like to take you to bed."

"'I would very much like that." Elizabeth said softly. When Jason picked her up she didn't even protest. He placed her on the bed before kicking off his shoes and lying next to her. Elizabeth rolled to her side so that they were face to face. "What did you pack for me to sleep in?"

"Nothing." Jason said with a smile. "I figured you wouldn't need it." He said letting his voice drop to a husky whisper. "I can keep you warm if you get cold."

"I'm already feeling a bit chilly." Elizabeth said playing along.

"Come closer." He said softly. When she closed the small space between them he took her mouth in a sensual kiss as he rolled her to her back and came partially over her. "Better?"

"Still a bit chilly." Elizabeth said before licking her lips and making him groan.

"Skin to skin contact is the best thing to raise your body temperature." Jason said watching her eyes darken.

"Okay." Elizabeth reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pushed it up.

Jason sat up and removed the garment before helping her sit up. With her shirt and bra removed he took in her pert breasts. A perfect hand full for him, more proof that she was made just for him. He urged her back and opened her jeans. Peeling the denim down her legs left her in lavender panties and the necklace he purchased for her on the island. She wore it every day. The jewelry went next followed by the panties. "So beautiful." He said letting his fingers drift from her shoulder to her knee. Underneath his touch she shivered in anticipation of what he would do next.

When his eyes came back to hers Elizabeth saw desire and love. Jason never hid himself from her. He wanted her to know how much he adored her. How much he loved her, and how much he needed her. He was a strong and capable man who had no issues with making himself vulnerable to her when they came together like this. That was what made their love making so incredible. The shared openness. Anything she needed he gave, anything he wanted she provided. Their hearts and souls became one every time he slid inside her. "Come to me Jason."

"My sweet girl." He said as his lips softly enticed hers to begin the journey to pleasure with him. "Everything about you is precious to me Elizabeth. I worry that you don't know that."

"I do. Jason, I promise you I do." She said placing her hands on his face and holding him still for her kiss. As their tongues mated she let her fingers drift across his body. Over his shoulders, down his back, across his abs. Everywhere she touched the muscles jumped and quivered.

Jason groaned as her touch left a trail of fire in its wake. He loved when she touched him and wanted her to never stop. There was a part of him that wanted to just take her somewhere lock them away and tell the rest of the world to stay away. He wanted to have the chance to pleasure her without reality interrupting. When the house on the island was ready, he was going to make that dream a reality. Just him and her with no one interrupting them for as long as he could manage it.

With his pants open she reached inside and cupped his heated length. When he pulled his mouth from hers and groaned Elizabeth had to smile. She needed to get him out of these jeans so that she could give him some attention. "Off." She demanded and he didn't hesitate to obey. When the pants cleared his feet she pushed him to his back and kissed a path down his body until she was able to take him into the heat of her mouth.

"Mia." Jason groaned harshly. "That is so good." His chest was heaving as he tried to keep from coming.

She could tell he was close to exploding. She could stop now, or she could keep going and take him all the way. It didn't even require thought. Elizabeth changed the angle trying to find the position he liked the best. To find the one that made him stop fighting and just give in.

"Fuck!" Jason shouted as Elizabeth found his sweet spot. When she started sucking in response to his shout he was a goner.

"Mia…stop…shit…baby…I can't hold off." Jason said trying to warn her.

Elizabeth sucked harder, and then doing something she read about online, hummed.

"YES!" Jason shouted as his hips bucked and he came in a rush. She stayed with him and when he was totally spent he just collapsed onto the bed.

"Good." Elizabeth was proud of herself.

"Yeah." He managed to get out while smiling. Reaching up he urged her forward and took her mouth in a kiss. Rolling them until he was once again on top he released her mouth and gave some attention to her soft mounds, sucking until she was writhing beneath him. When he reached her center he couldn't help but groan at how wet she was.

He kissed her thoroughly drinking in every ounce of her honey. "I love how you taste Mia." He told her and she whimpered in delight. "Come for me." Jason said pushing his tongue inside her tight core until all she could do was scream, as she came down he moved to sucking on her tight bud and she went flying again.

He placed gentle kisses on her stomach as he moved back up her body. As his mouth took hers, sharing their flavors he pushed his once again hard cock inside her waiting body. They didn't speak but just rocked together first slowly and then with increasing urgency. His hips slammed into hers as he tried to get deep enough to make the ache she caused stop.

"Jason!" Elizabeth wasn't sure how much more she could take. It seemed almost unreal the pleasure he gave her. Like it shouldn't be possible to feel so much. It was almost scary how he did this to her. But it wasn't scary because she knew he always had her. Was always with her. "More."

"Oh god. Mia, I love you baby, so much." Jason said finally reaching the point where he just couldn't hold off anymore.

"JASON!" Elizabeth shouted as she shattered like a crystal vase dropped from a great height. The joy and bliss of her climax simply left her decimated.

"ELIZABETH!" Jason howled joining her in release. Letting all that he was flow from his body into hers. Weak he collapsed against her feeling her arms around him and knowing he was home. "I love you." He said finding the strength to roll them so he didn't crush her. His arms came around her keeping her close.

"I love you too Jason. So much." She said letting herself relax against him.

* * *

Several hours later Elizabeth got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and cleaned up some before coming out and putting on Jason's t-shirt. She pulled on her socks, then stuck her feet in the complimentary slippers and wrapped the thick robe around her. Looking over at Jason she smiled before walking into the living room and out onto the balcony. Even so late at night New York was teeming with life. The night time skyline was beautiful and she wanted to paint that too.

She sat on one of the loungers and looked up into the dark sky. "Hi Gram, sorry it's been so long since we talked." Elizabeth only visited the cemetery a few times a year to make sure the grounds were being maintained, however she did regularly talk with her Gram. While she was painting, doing housework, or anytime the mood struck. "Things have been really good for me lately. Jason and I are together. He bought us a beautiful house. The one on Marsh Road. Lila gave us some plants from her garden and I'm hoping next year we'll have a vibrant display. I'm even going to try my hand at growing herbs."

"I'm happy Gram. Really happy. I finally found the place I fit. I wish you could have met Jason, I know that you would like him. And Sonny, well you and Sonny would have really hit it off. He reminds me of Grandpa Steve. Always taking care of everyone around him and putting family first. Jason is the same way. He puts me first. We love each other." Elizabeth said smiling as she wiped away tears. She still missed her Gram. "It feels amazing to be loved the way he loves me."

"I have a show coming up, my second one. You know that already because I told you. Alexis, the new gallery owner is dating Sonny. They make each other happy. Best of all Georgie is here. Well she's in Port Charles, since we are in New York. It's nice to have her close. The guys and Em are great, but I need Georgie too."

"Thank you Gram, for sending Jason to me that night. I've often wondered if that was you. At that time you were the only person in my life who knew when I needed something. You were always giving me hugs and saying it was just because. You knew that I needed one that night, and since you weren't with me you sent Jason. Although Gram it would have been nice if you had given me some signal that he was my other half. I wouldn't have wasted so much time. Thank you for him and my new family." Elizabeth said laughing at herself. "Tell Grandpa Steve I said hi, and that I love him." Her Grandpa had died when she was young. Elizabeth remembered him, but she was closer to Audrey. "I love you."

As Elizabeth finished talking one of the stars in the night sky brightened and she took that as a sign that her Gram had heard her. Sighing she settled back in the lounger closing her eyes and feeling content. She knew the minute Jason joined her even though he didn't make a sound. Opening her eyes she looked up at him. "Hi."

"Hi." Jason had thought she was just going to get a glass of water, so when she didn't come back right away he came looking. "You okay?" He could see the tear trails.

"I was talking to my Gram." Elizabeth explained.

"Done?" He didn't think the habit odd, but he also didn't want to intrude on her time. "I can come back."

"Yeah, I'm done." Elizabeth said sitting up.

Jason picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. "You want me to order some hot chocolate." Her skin was cold.

"No, I'm good. If I sit out again, I'll take a blanket." Elizabeth promised.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Jason said as they snuggled up again.

"Night Jason." Elizabeth was finally ready to sleep.

"Night baby." Jason said holding her close.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	66. Chapter 66

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 66

Jason was sitting in the living room of the suite reading while Elizabeth finished getting ready. He was in a suit, and tie, but had yet to put his shoes on. This morning before leaving the suite Elizabeth had checked what he packed to make sure she had everything she needed. Jason also wanted to make sure she liked the dress he picked as she didn't wear it often. It turned out she loved the dress, but didn't have anywhere to wear it too. Elizabeth had actually planned on wearing it the night of her opening.

Hearing her approaching Jason put down his book and slipped his shoes on. He finished tying them as she walked into the room. Standing up he smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Elizabeth twirled so he could see. "Sonny was very generous to let me buy this."

"Considering you were doing him a favor it was the least he could do." Jason pointed out. Elizabeth had played hostess to the niece of Lorenzo Alcazar while the mob boss was in town last year. They conducted business while Sage looked at possibly attending Port Charles University. One evening had consisted of the group dining at the Grille. Elizabeth had been asked to come along so Sage wouldn't feel out of place.

"Sage was nice. She still sends me post cards from France." Which is where she ended up going to school. "She has mentioned coming to the States next year when Lorenzo visits. It would be nice to see her."

"I thought you looked beautiful that night as well." Jason had found himself at a loss for words looking at her. He loved her in blue. The dress was classy and sexy all at the same time. "Before we leave I have something for you." He said smiling.

"Something more than all this?" Elizabeth said smiling at him in return.

Reaching into his pocket he removed a velvet box and opened it.

"Jason." Elizabeth was struck speechless.

"Will you wear them?" He wanted to know.

Elizabeth nodded still trying to find the right words. Finally she softly said. "Thank you."

"Put them on so I can see." He requested handing her the box.

Elizabeth went to the mirror and put on the beautiful butterfly earrings that Jason had just presented to her. The stones caught the light as she turned from side to side to see how they looked on her ears. He knew how far she had come, and what this symbol meant to her. "They are stunning."

"You are stunning. They are just rocks." Jason said taking her in. She was glowing with happiness. Every time he took her somewhere he planned to mark the occasion with a piece of jewelry. She would have a nice collection, with each piece having a special memory attached to it, to pass on to their children. "Ready?"

"Yes, are we going to walk?" Elizabeth wanted to know as she allowed Jason to help her into the matching coat.

"I have a car for the evening." He said eyeing up her shoes. "Let me know if your feet start hurting.

"Not likely in these shoes. They are like walking on pillows." Diane had recommended them when she helped pick out the outfit, and while Elizabeth had almost swallowed her tongue at the price Sonny hadn't batted an eyelash. The lawyer swore that they would last for years so Elizabeth should look at them as an investment. "So what are we going to see?" She'd been wanting to know all day. At breakfast Jason said he would tell her before they left.

"We are going to dinner at Firebird's, which is a Russian cuisine restaurant. Francis recommended it. After that we are going to see The Lion King." Jason told his girlfriend.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said in delight. "I've always wanted to see that." Her parents took Sarah when she turned eighteen. They made a big deal of the milestone event taking her to London's West End to see the production. They both worked all night on Elizabeth's eighteenth birthday.

"I know." Jason paid attention. While live theater wasn't really his thing he had no problem taking his girl. Just not opera, she could go with Johnny to see that. He would even pay for the tickets. "We should go."

"Okay." Elizabeth turned to him and smiled. "This is one of the best nights ever."

"We haven't even done anything yet." Jason laughed but he got her meaning.

"My guy is taking me out to paint New York City red." Elizabeth leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's already been incredible."

Before the doors slid open he gave her a soft kiss. "Prepare to be wowed." He whispered before leading her to the car.

* * *

Logan was clearly a glutton for punishment. For the second night in a row he was back at the Morgan house. Last night Georgie had all of Johnny's attention so all the Irishman did was call to check in, but Logan knew that Jason had asked OB to keep an eye out on Emily. If he just dropped by Logan would have a hard time explaining his presence so when she called tonight he jumped at the chance to see her. He was getting in deep.

"You are right on time." Emily told her boyfriend as she opened the door. "Let me get my coat."

"Where are we going?" Logan asked enjoying the way her jeans showed off her curves.

"To the movies. Right here in Port Charles." Emily told him. "I already paid for the tickets."

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Logan asked surprised she would make such a bold move.

"Nope. Johnny knows we are going. I tried calling Ritchie, but he didn't answer so I told Johnny that I called you instead." Emily had planned on putting some space between them. She was going to the movies anyway to forget that she couldn't see Logan tonight.

"Did he ask how you had my number?" Logan wondered if Johnny was on his way over right now.

"It's on the wall with the important numbers." Emily told him. "Liz wanted it somewhere prominent in case Georgie needed to call if she was over. Of course that was before Georgie hooked up with Johnny. I told him you agreed to come with me to the movies since Liz was out of town. Where is Ritchie anyway?" Emily asked locking up the house.

Logan was listening, but part of his brain was trying to find the way this would backfire on them. Emily knew he was Liz's guard, and with her friend out of town Logan wouldn't have anything to do. So her calling him was better than going out alone and shouldn't seem odd. Damn, she had done it again. "He left." Was how Logan answered the question.

"As in quit?" Emily asked surprised. "He didn't say anything." She said getting into the car.

"It was sudden." Logan told her. He had been surprised as well. With all that was happening Ritchie's sudden disappearance seemed strange. Logan wondered if his friend was the traitor. Kyle had looked really good for that, until things went missing from the garage. Now Logan was thinking Kyle was the thief, but Ritchie as the mole didn't feel right. Something was up. Logan started the car. "Which theater are we going to?"

"The Royal on Main Street. I picked a comedy. We can't neck in the theater but when the lights go out we can hold hands." Emily told him.

"I'm not sharing my Junior Mints." Logan said grinning.

"I don't like them anyway." Emily responded laughing. "Get going I don't want to miss the previews." They were going to have a fun night.

* * *

Elizabeth was wowed and then some. Dinner had been wonderful, but the musical that followed reduced her to tears. By the time the final curtain closed she had joined everyone in the theater rising to their feet for a standing ovation. Jason had gotten them front row center seats so she didn't miss a thing. Sitting with his back to the room was hard for her guy, but for her he had done it. As the theater began to empty she hugged him hard. "Thank you. I never would have been able to imagine this. The costumes and the music. I loved it, every second."

"Good." That was what he wanted. "We can come back and see another show if you like." They didn't have to stay, with the private plane at his disposal they could fly down for dinner, whatever she wanted to see, and then go home after. Although most likely they would stay. He wondered if Diane had sold her place yet, if they were going to be regulars to the city an apartment might be in order. The guys could use it as well.

"I'll think about it." Elizabeth didn't want to take advantage. He had enjoyed her enjoyment, but she knew that the show wasn't his cup of tea. "Are we going back to the hotel?"

"Not yet. Now we have to go out for after theater dessert." They had skipped that earlier. "I got a tip that some of the performers hang out at Joe Allen's after they are done for the night, so I thought you'd like to possibly star gaze." He grinned. Maybe she could get a few autographs.

"How about we have dessert in the room instead. There is chocolate mousse on the room service menu. I've never had room service before." Elizabeth told him. Sitting in a crowded room wasn't his thing either. He'd done enough tonight.

"You've never had room service? We will have to fix that then." Jason said helping her into her coat. "Let's go."

* * *

Francis was sitting in a dark theater listening to everyone around him, including Diane, laugh. The movie was hilarious and he had been enjoying it until he spotted the two people sitting further up in front of them. At first his mind had rejected that Logan Hayes was sitting in the theater with Emily Quartermaine. Then Francis just figured she wanted to go out. But when she shifted and he looked over at her and smiled Francis's stomach sank. It went further south when she briefly put her head on his shoulder. Even in the dark he could read the couple's body language. They were on a date.

Dealing with the thief at the garage was a distraction they didn't need. This was something else they didn't need. And this situation had the potential to be very ugly. If Jason knew that Logan and Emily were dating he would have mentioned it. Logan wouldn't be guarding Elizabeth. Which sent Francis's mind in another direction. He really hoped she didn't know and was hiding that from Jason. No matter how this played out Francis saw a clusterfuck in the making. At best Logan walked away beat to shit which would upset Emily. At worse Logan was going to the Pine Barrens. Which would upset Emily and Elizabeth. If Liz knew then Jason was gonna be pissed at her, his sister, and Logan. Of course let's not forget the Quartermaines, who will not be thrilled with their daughter dating one of their guys nor would they be happy if Jason upset Emily by hurting her boyfriend. Hopefully Logan hadn't slept with Emily. Because that was another issue altogether. When the credits rolled Francis looked at Diane. "We need to leave. Right now." He wanted to be gone before the lights came up.

"Okay." Diane grabbed her purse and followed Francis out. She had no idea what the rush was, but Frannie's tone told her something was wrong.

"Can you drive?" He needed to start figuring out how to handle this.

"Sure." Diane got behind the wheel. "Do I want to know?" She asked as he started typing a text.

"No." Francis said bluntly. Not a minute later his phone rang. "Corelli."

"Are you sure?" Johnny wanted to know. He was also on a date with his girl. Georgie wanted to go out riding. They took his Challenger and when they hit the back roads he hit the gas. She liked speed, and he liked to see her smile. The call had made him pull over. The message had made his eyes pop out.

"Yeah." Francis told his friend.

"Jason is going to have a cow." Johnny had walked a bit away from the car after asking Georgie to stay inside. "Does Liz know?"

"No clue." Francis really didn't want to make the call to Jason. "I need to call Sonny."

"Yeah, let him wreck Jason and Liz's weekend away." Johnny couldn't believe Logan had been this stupid.

"We are on our way home now. Do you know if Alexis is over?" Francis didn't want to ruin that.

"No clue." Johnny told his friend. "We will head back, wait until I knock on your door before going over."

"Yeah." Francis said ending the call. It was good thing he had beer in his refrigerator he was going to need one.

* * *

"Come in." Sonny opened the door to Johnny and Francis. "Alexis would you mind going across the hall?"

"No problem." She said looking forward to talking with Diane.

"Sorry to interrupt." Francis started.

"If you are both here it's important." Sonny knew they wouldn't bring business up this late if it wasn't something that needed to be addressed right away.

"Logan took Emily on a date tonight." Francis just spit it out.

"Shit." Sonny said succinctly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive that was what I saw. They were too comfortable with one another for this to have been a first date. Lots of smiles and her head on his shoulder." Francis explained.

"Shit, that's a date." Johnny said shaking his head.

"Does Liz know?" Sonny asked repeating Johnny's question. "Because that is going to be ugly."

"I can't see her keeping this from Jason." Francis responded, he'd been thinking on that since the theater. "Her loyalty is always to Jason."

"Women do weird stuff for other women." Johnny pointed out. "The way they think especially where romance is concerned doesn't always make sense."

"She wouldn't lie to Jason for Emily." Sonny was sure of that. "Where is Logan now?"

"Still with Emily. They got in his car and drove off." Francis had someone watch at the theater. "I don't have them being tailed. Logan would pick up on that."

"He couldn't wait until we were done with the idiot twins?" Sonny said shaking his head. "I want him picked up, don't hurt him." The mob boss ordered. "Take him to the warehouse and hold him there. Make sure whoever does it waits until Logan is not with Emily. I will call Jason in the morning." Sonny knew what his second in command had planned for this evening, no way was he wrecking the night.

"You want me to handle that?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Yeah. I don't need anyone getting overzealous. We just have Francis's word, no offense." Sonny added.

"You have no idea how badly I want to be wrong about this." The head of security said. They all knew he wasn't. This wasn't something you spoke on if you weren't sure. "I don't understand why they went to a theater here?"

"Emily called and said she couldn't reach Ritchie so she called Logan because his number was in the house." Johnny told the other two men. "She was covering their tracks. I'm guessing once the lights went off they lowered their guards."

"I didn't even want to go to the movies tonight." Francis grumbled. He had wanted to stay home and find out what color underwear Diane was wearing. "This is why mobsters should not go to the movies. After Dillinger you think we would have learned our lesson."

"Call me when you have him." Sonny told his enforcer.

"Will do." Johnny said leaving. He would wait for Logan to come home. The guard wouldn't bring Emily back with him, so that would be a good time.

"We need to keep Jason from killing him." Sonny told Francis.

"Depends on how much they've done." Francis answered.

"Shit." Sonny repeated.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	67. Chapter 67

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 67

"See isn't sleeping in fun?" Elizabeth asked as her body cooled. They had slept until nine and then made love.

"I see the merits." Jason said laughing. His phone rang and he grabbed it off the nightstand. "Morgan." At least he didn't sound winded.

"You need to come home." Sonny told the younger man.

"What happened?" Jason asked sitting up. He was thinking Faith or Ric.

"Stay calm." Sonny ordered.

"What happened?" Jason repeated his question.

"Logan and Emily." Sonny was glad to be calling this one in.

"What about them?" There was no way Sonny meant what Jason was thinking. No way in hell. The guys all knew Emily was off limits.

"They appear to be dating." Sonny hadn't talked to Logan, and Johnny said the Texan wasn't talking saying he would speak to Jason.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Jason said ending the call.

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Elizabeth asked touching Jason's shoulder.

"Logan and Emily." He said looking over his shoulder at his girlfriend. His sister was her best friend, but he knew Mia would not cover this up.

"There isn't a Logan and Emily." Elizabeth said her stomach sinking. She really hoped her friend hadn't done what that statement conjured up. "She thinks he's cute." Elizabeth told Jason. "But they haven't done anything. She told me if they wanted to date she would talk to you first."

"She lied." Jason said in a flat tone.

"I'm sure there has been some sort of misunderstanding Jason. Let's go home and we can talk to your sister." Elizabeth was already starting to worry how this would end. "You don't think I was covering for them do you?"

"No." Jason assured her. "I do wish you had mentioned the attraction."

"Do you want me to make you a list of the guys who work for you, but look at your sister?" Elizabeth asked with a bit of bite to her tone. "Because it's going to be pretty long. She's beautiful Jason."

Jason huffed out a breath. "I know she's beautiful. You shower in here, I'll go to the other bathroom." He needed a few minutes to level out. Just walking in and shooting Logan wouldn't fix this.

* * *

The plane ride was tense. They rode the bike to the house, where Emily greeted them both with a smile. "Tell me all about New York."

"Are you dating Logan Hayes?" Jason totally ignored his sister's greeting.

"Don't hurt him. He wanted to say something, but I told him I wanted to wait." Lying further wouldn't help things they were caught and Emily knew it.

"Oh Em." Elizabeth reached out and gripped her friend's hand. She could feel the other woman shaking as tears came to her eyes.

"How long have you been lying to me Emily?" Jason wanted to know.

"It's only been four dates, and we haven't done anything but hold hands. He wouldn't even kiss me until we talked to you." Emily swore to her brother.

Jason turned and walked toward the front door.

"Jason! What are you going to do?" Emily wanted to know.

"Stay here. I have guards posted and they have been told to not let you leave the grounds." He wanted them both here while he handled this.

"Jason please." Emily begged him.

"Take care of her." He said to Elizabeth before walking out of the house.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Emily said starting to sob.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth asked her friend. "I could have gotten Jason used to the idea."

"How did he find out?" Emily let Elizabeth lead her into the living room. "We were careful."

"Someone called us this morning." Elizabeth said trying to comfort her friend. "You must have been seen."

"We went to a movie last night in Port Charles. It was a comedy. The last showing, I didn't think anyone else would come." Emily had gotten arrogant about her ability to hide the relationship. She thought she had covered all the bases, and now Logan was going to pay. "Do you think Jason is going to kill him?"

"The guys are not supposed to date you." Was all Elizabeth said.

"Oh god." Emily said crying harder and holding onto her friend as she prayed.

* * *

When Jason arrived at the warehouse Sonny, Francis, Johnny, and Cody were waiting. No one even attempted to talk Jason down. They just followed him to the back room where Logan was being held. Being the superstitious sort Johnny put him in a different room than the one they had Harry in.

"Before we go in give me your gun." Sonny ordered. Not that Jason needed a weapon to kill Logan, but it took time to beat someone to death. Between the four of them they should be able to pin Jason down if it became necessary.

Jason glared at Sonny, but handed the Beretta over.

Francis opened the door and they all stepped inside the large room. Logan got to his feet and just looked at Jason. He had no idea what was about to happen, but he was going to face it like a man. Sitting here Logan had time to think and he came to the conclusion he was willing to fight for the chance to be with Emily.

Jason didn't say a word he just walked up and slammed his fist into Logan stomach, this was followed by two quick punches to his face. The guard just dropped and rolled into a ball. The urge to kick Logan was really strong and Jason just managed to reign in it. "Stay away from my sister."

"No." Logan hurt. He didn't think he'd ever been hit as hard as Jason hit him. His stomach was throbbing and his face was already swelling.

"No." Jason said incredulously. "Did you just say no?"

Getting up wasn't going to happen, but Logan did manage to push himself to the wall where he sat up. He looked up at a furious Jason. "We are adults. You don't get to tell us we can't see each other."

"Someone should tell Logan to be quiet." Cody said softly. "He is only making matters worse."

"At least Jason knows Logan is serious." Sonny told Cody. Although he expected that Logan was about to get the beating of a life time. As they watched Jason delivered another series of punches. Logan was in no shape to defend himself.

"You know that my sister is off limits. I made that clear." Jason was breathing hard.

"Kill me then, because I'm not backing off." Logan managed to get out.

"She's not some status symbol Logan." Jason knew guys thought that if they dated Em, it would get them in good with him. He wasn't going to let his sister be used as a stepping stone.

"She's my girl." Logan coughed and groaned. He was pretty sure he had some broken ribs. His unswollen eye locked onto Jason's. "I'm not backing down."

In that moment Jason didn't want anything more than to snap Logan's neck. To just end him and drive his body out into the woods. With Ritchie disappearing they could not have Logan dropping off the face of the earth as well. They needed to maintain a lower profile since they were planning on killing Faith and Ric after they made their move.

Jason turned and walked to where his friends were standing. "Leave him here." He said getting his gun from Sonny. "Cody go to my house and take my sister home. For the time being you are going to be at the garage with Elizabeth. We will tell everyone that Logan is doing a job out of town." The guys would figure it had something to do with Ritchie's disappearance. "Tell Emily that Logan is still alive."

"Okay." Cody said leaving to follow his new orders.

"We need to figure out who the mole is. Once that is done I will deal with Logan." Jason wasn't sure how he was going to handle this. Clearly Logan had real feelings for Em. Maybe even the beginning of love. The guard was at the moment not backing down, but Jason would see if he changed his tune after a few days.

"With Ritchie being outed, Faith is more than likely going to make her move soon." Sonny said thinking out loud. "It's best now if we just wait."

"Get the doctor out here. I don't want Logan dying until I figure out what the best way to handle this is." Jason said before walking out of the room.

Sonny, Johnny, and Francis just looked at the bloodied man. Wondering how much worse things were going to get for him.

* * *

"Come in." Elizabeth let Cody into the house.

"I need to take Ms. Quartermaine home." Which as of yesterday morning was the Towers. Her things had been delivered and unpacked.

"She should stay here." Elizabeth was worried about Emily. Her friend hadn't said a word since Jason left. Her nerves were so bad she had ended up vomiting.

"Jason wants her to go home." Cody didn't want to argue with Ms. Webber.

"Is Logan dead?" Elizabeth came right out and asked.

"No." Cody told her.

"Okay." Elizabeth said relaxing marginally. "I'll go get her. Help yourself to something to drink if you like."

"I'll just wait here." Cody told her.

Elizabeth went up to Emily's room. She knocked softly before entering the darkened space. "Cody is here to take you home."

"It's over?" Emily felt like her heart was being shredded.

"He said Logan is still alive." Elizabeth wanted to give her friend something to hold onto.

"This is all my fault." Emily said wiping away more tears. "Would you ask Jason to call me? Maybe if I apologize he'll leave Logan alone."

"I can ask. Right now, go home and rest." Elizabeth said hugging Emily tight. "Give Jason a few days to get over his anger." And hurt she silently added. She knew he was hurt that Emily lied.

"Thanks." Emily said before heading downstairs.

Alone Elizabeth pulled out her phone. "Are you home?" She asked Georgie.

"Yeah, you want to come over?" Georgie had hoped to see Johnny but he had to work. It was funny that his hours were nontraditional like hers would be once she became a doctor.

"No. Emily is on her way home. Something's happened, I can't say what, but could you please check in on her occasionally?" Elizabeth asked her cousin. "She needs her friends right now."

"Sure." Georgie knew how to be a good friend.

"Thanks. I'll be over later if I can." Elizabeth also needed to make sure Jason was okay.

"I'll talk to you later." Georgie said before hanging up.

Downstairs Elizabeth hugged Emily again before walking her and Cody to the door. Jason was getting out of his car and he didn't even look at his sister as they passed one another. Emily just dropped her head and by the way her shoulders were shaking Elizabeth knew her friend was crying again. In the house Jason closed the door and walked back into his office slamming the door shut. "Shit." Elizabeth said before heading into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her studio and worked on a sketch. The girls had been agitated when she came back. The slamming of the door had upset them so Elizabeth closed her studio door, and engaged the lock, and let them out of their habitat. She sat on the floor giving the chinchillas pets and the girls ran around playing. When they started chirping again Elizabeth knew it was okay to work on her art.

The doorknob rattled before a soft knock was heard. "Mia." Jason called out. He wasn't used to her locking him out.

"Hold on a second." Elizabeth put Cocoa and Mocha away before opening the door. "I let the girls out. Please don't slam your door again."

"Sorry." Jason hadn't meant to upset the giant mice. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah. They enjoy running around. That's why the door was locked. I didn't want you opening it and one of them getting out." She explained. If she was angry she wouldn't lock him out, she would just ignore him. The silent treatment from her worked wonders. "Are you ready to talk?"

"I told him to stay away from Emily and he said no." Jason was beginning to feel some grudging respect for Logan. He might really want to be with Em.

"You should call and check on your sister." Elizabeth suggested as she put her pencils away.

Jason just shook his head and looked out the window. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet. "Am I wrong?" He wanted to know.

Elizabeth didn't want to take sides. She could see everyone's perspective in this matter. "I'm not sure there is a clear path to being right and wrong in this situation. Logan knew that you don't want the guys dating Emily. Your sister knew about the rule as well. They chose to disregard it. At the same time they are both adults. You don't get to dictate your sister's life to her. But yes, they should have said something." Elizabeth said knowing he might not like what she said next. "However, if they had you would have done everything in your power to keep them apart. So I understand why they didn't."

"If I don't do something and they break up other guys will try." Jason explained.

"If you do something, someone else is still going to try." Elizabeth told him. "Some just for the challenge. I can't speak on what Logan is feeling, but I know Emily really likes him." Elizabeth used an antibacterial wipe to clean her hands before walking over and wrapping her arms around Jason. "Right now she is hurt and scared. Soon Em is going to be angry. Is Logan worth losing her over?"

"What about my feelings?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"They are just as valid as your sister's." Elizabeth assured him. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, but it's already too late for that. So now we need to figure out where to go from here. Having Em come back out the house to talk is a good place to start. Let me go call her."

"Not tonight." Jason said still not sure how this was going to end. "I can't be around her tonight.

"Okay." Elizabeth said taking his hand in hers. "Let's go sit in front of the fire and relax some."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	68. Chapter 68

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 68

Johnny knocked on Georgie's door and waited in the hall until she answered. He was aware that Emily was inside, and part of him was worried about what she might have said. Johnny didn't think Georgie had illusions about what they did, but he also recognized that this situation with Logan might color how she viewed all of them.

"I was hoping you would stop by." Georgie said reaching out and pulling him inside.

"How is Emily?" Johnny asked not sure if he should stay.

"Sleeping. I convinced her to take an over the counter sleeping pill. She is a wreck." Georgie had about a million questions and had been trying to figure out if she should ask them. This wasn't really her concern, but once Liz called and asked that she care for their friend Georgie became involved. "So Jason beat up her boyfriend?"

"It's not that black and white." Johnny tried to explain.

"If he used his hands to cause hematomas and broken bones than it is that black and white." Georgie said to the man standing in front of her.

"The guys have all been warned to stay away from Emily." Johnny replied.

"Is Jason always this controlling? His sister is an adult." Georgie told the enforcer.

"Jason isn't controlling." Johnny was getting frustrated. The last thing he wanted to do was fight about this. "There are guys who would try to use Emily to get in good with Jason. Emily would end up hurt. Jason is trying to protect her from that."

"So it doesn't have anything to do with not wanting his sister to date a criminal?" Georgie had been wondering that since Emily told her what was going on. "Because he has no problem with going out with my cousin, but no one in this life is good enough for his sister?" She wanted to know.

Johnny took a deep breath. "Why don't you call your cousin and ask her the answer to that question? She'd be happy to hand you your ass for implying Jason isn't good enough for her."

Georgie watched as Johnny's eyes darkened in anger. She had hit a nerve with that one. She was guessing that his choice of career had caused him grief at some point. If not with a girlfriend then maybe a family member. "It just seems hypocritical."

"You've been here a couple of weeks, you don't even know Jason and you are judging him." Johnny pointed out.

"I'm trying to get a handle on the man my cousin is involved with. All her life Elizabeth has been treated like shit by her family. For something that isn't even her fault. I want to know she is with a good man. Yes he makes her smile, but he coldly beat up his sister's boyfriend because the man dared to violate one of Jason's decrees. A decree he had no right to make because Emily is an adult." Georgie wasn't backing down. She was going to speak her mind whether Johnny liked it or not. "How do I know he isn't going to smack Liz upside the head because she does something he said not to?"

"Jason would never put his hands on Elizabeth." Johnny was offended she would even suggest such a thing. "Your cousin was miserable after her grandmother died. She was here all alone because her family couldn't be bothered to care for her. That includes you, because I know you didn't come visit but once. We were all she had, and we took care of her. Jason loves Elizabeth more than he loves himself. We all love Elizabeth, and none of us will tolerate her being hurt, that includes by Jason. We are always here for her. You are only here because of school. So before you start asking yourself if Jason is good enough for her, or if we have the right to be her friends, maybe you should review your own behavior where your cousin is concerned." Johnny told Georgie. "If Emily needs anything, have her call me." He finished up before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

"How is he?" Cody asked the doctor.

"He'll heal, the broken ribs will take the longest." Alan Quartermaine said rising to his feet. A mob doctor was the last thing he thought he would be. After Jason had gotten shot he found himself on call. He knew they had another doctor as well, someone over at Mercy, but Alan got his fair share of calls. "Can he be moved from here?"

"No." Cody told Jason's father.

"Then I would suggest you get a cot for him to sleep on." Alan figured that if he was being called out then they wanted the patient to be kept alive.

"I can make those arrangements." Cody said walking Alan to the door. "Thanks for coming out." Alan just nodded. The backup enforcer called for a cot before walking over to where Logan was sitting on the floor.

"You must be loving this." Logan said looking at the other former solider. "I know you don't like me."

"You're an arrogant jerk." Cody told the other man. "And no I don't like you. I was kinda of hoping that Jason killed you, then you wouldn't be a pain in the ass anymore. You have had trouble following rules since you arrived."

"I had trouble in the service too." Logan smirked.

"Doesn't surprise me." Cody said shaking his head. "Did you even think about how Emily would feel when this came out and Jason blew a fuse? Or how this would affect her relationship with her brother?" Cody wanted to know.

"Where is she?" Logan wasn't worried that Jason would physically hurt his sister. But losing him would be devastating for Emily. Logan would take the blame for the relationship starting if it meant Emily could keep Jason.

Cody leaned against the wall. "She is at the Towers."

"Not with Jason?" Logan's stomach sank.

"He didn't want her at the house. I think he was afraid he would say something he couldn't take back." Cody passed along. Let the other man stew on that. He did have to admit that he respected that Logan was not saying hiding was Emily's idea. "Your cot will be here shortly. So will your dinner. Soup because I doubt you can handle anything else.

"Thanks." Logan shifted and had to bite back a moan. "I think Kyle is stealing from the garage. Don't let him near Ms. Webber." He wasn't sure when he was getting out of here, or what shape he would be in.

"I'll be with her next week." Cody would keep an eye out. "I will also pass this along to Johnny." Without another word he walked from the room locking the door behind him.

Logan sat with his head against the wall, and tried to relax.

* * *

Jason was sitting on the couch with his legs stretched out. Mia was sitting between them with her back on his chest. The fireplace was on and gave the room a soft glow since no other light was on. Neither one of them had said a word in almost an hour. The fact that their fingers were linked and resting on her stomach let him know that she was with him one hundred percent.

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked softly. "I could make us dinner." She offered.

"I'm not hungry, but you should eat." He looked at the clock it was almost six. "You skipped breakfast and lunch." That wasn't good for her.

"So did you." Elizabeth reminded him. "Let me at least make you a sandwich." She was worried about him.

"Okay." Jason would eat it despite not being hungry because she needed him to. "I can help."

"Nope. You just lay here and be comfy." Elizabeth said getting up. "Jason I'm gonna need that hand to make us some food." She smiled at the fact that he hadn't let her go.

Jason tugged and when she came forward he sat up and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said giving him another kiss. She was getting down ingredients when the house phone rang. "Hello. Send her up."

Jason came into the kitchen. "Who was that?" A visitor was the last thing he was expecting.

"Georgie." Elizabeth was surprised her cousin was out here.

"Go, I'll start the sandwiches." Jason figured this was Georgie coming to ask about Emily.

Elizabeth opened the door as her cousin closed her car door. "Is something wrong with Emily?"

"Aside from the fact that she is terrified for her boyfriend, no." Georgie was in a foul mood from her fight with Johnny. "I want to speak with Jason."

Elizabeth blinked at her cousin's tone. "No." Fights with Georgie were rare, but they did occasionally happen.

"He's a big boy he can answer a few questions." Georgie told her cousin. She had not liked the comparisons Johnny drew between her and the rest of the family. She called Elizabeth regularly, but even though she thought her cousin was battling depression she had waited until her schedule cleared before flying out. If the situations were reversed Elizabeth would have dropped everything to check that things weren't too bad. Georgie had been busy and said that if Liz really needed her she would call. Which wasn't even close to being true.

"He certainly can, but you came out here looking for a fight, which makes no sense. You and Emily aren't that close yet." Elizabeth hadn't moved to let her cousin further in the house.

"You asked me to take care of her so now I'm involved." Georgie threw back.

"You want to talk to Jason fine, but Georgie I will kick your ass if you hurt him, please believe that." Elizabeth warned her cousin.

Elizabeth was showing all kinds of fire which kind of surprised Georgie. Her cousin was always strong, she had to be to put up with Anne's crap but this was something new. "Understood." Her time in Port Charles had made her stronger, not just because of Jason but because all the guys cared for her.

Jason simply looked up when the two women walked into the room. He had heard every word of their exchange. This was not a complication he saw arising. "Elizabeth would you excuse us?" He wasn't going to tank their relationship in the fallout of possibly ending the one he had with his sister.

"I'll be in my studio." Elizabeth arched an eyebrow in her cousin's direction before walking out of the room. She knew where to find Georgie if she had to make good on that promise.

"Your sister is a mess." Georgie said glaring at Jason.

He simply just looked at her.

She stared back for a moment before breathing out harshly and looking away. "What happened to Elizabeth after Audrey died?"

Jason was surprised by the question. Folding his arms across his chest he leaned back against the sink. "She's in her studio, go ask her."

"I'm asking you." Georgie said letting the anger flow out of her. Elizabeth was right, Georgie didn't know Emily well enough to fight for her. While she had been worried by Jason's behavior when Johnny showed up the anger was from what the Irishman said. Guilt is what made her get in the car and come out. Why she started with Emily, when that wasn't why she was here, was a mystery.

"I don't gossip about my girlfriend." Jason answered.

He was shutting her down to protect Elizabeth. "I had it pointed out to me that Elizabeth was abandoned by her family, including me. I also learned that she was in a bad place during that time. Worse than what I saw."

"You talked to her regularly, did you pick up anything in her voice?" Jason questioned the brunette.

"Yes." Georgie admitted. "But I pushed it aside because I thought that if things got bad she would reach out. That isn't Liz, though. She pushes everything inside. She has abandonment issues because of her dad, he was there every day but not really in her life, and Anne emotionally abused her. She survived by ignoring the hurt and pain. How bad did it get?" Georgie wanted to know. "She will just say that it's over."

"If that's her answer then you need to accept that." Jason would always respect Mia's privacy. "If she wants you to know she'll tell you."

"Do you love her?" Georgie wanted to know, although all his actions since her arrival screamed yes.

"Yes." Jason wasn't ashamed to admit that.

"Me too. Hurt her, and I'll destroy you." Georgie said feeling better.

"If you hurt her I will make your life a living hell." Jason warned Georgie and watched her eyes widen in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. "She loves you, but I don't trust any member of your family when it comes to my girl."

"Fair enough." Georgie told him. He was just what her cousin needed. "I'll still be watching."

Jason just shrugged.

"Are you going to ask about your sister?" Georgie wanted to know.

"Emily and I will talk. I don't need your help with that." Jason responded. It probably sounded cold, but it was also the truth.

"Tell Elizabeth I'll call her tomorrow. Hopefully she won't hang up on me." Georgie said smiling.

"Since I'm not crying she probably won't." Jason answered. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Night." Georgie said walking back to her car.

Jason closed the door and headed back to the studio. "Georgie left."

"Did she upset you?" Elizabeth had so wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"No." Jason didn't have to tell her what they talked about. "She wanted to know how bad you were before she came out after your Gram's funeral. I told her she had to ask you."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"She said it was pointed out that she ignored you like the rest of your family." Jason said pulling his girl close. Her being protective of him was hot. "Thank you for protecting me." He said kissing her softly.

"No one hurts you." Elizabeth said kissing him harder. She sucked on his bottom lip and he opened to her. Jason's hands came up and plunged into her silky strands as he held her still and took control of the kiss. She moaned and pulled his shirt free. "We haven't christened this room yet." She whispered in his ear reaching for the buckle of his belt.

"We should correct that." Jason said kissing her neck. "Right now, we should correct that right now." He opened her jeans and slid his hands inside to cup her ass. He squeezed and she nibbled on his ear. With a growl he brought his mouth back to hers. He was pushing her pants down when the rodents squeaked. Jason looked over and saw two pairs of black eyes watching them.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth said breathless.

"They're watching us." Jason said creeped out.

"What?" Elizabeth looked over and then back at her boyfriend. She stifled a laugh. "I could cover the cage."

"They would still know." Jason said looking back at her. He could see the laughter in her eyes. He blushed a bit at his reaction.

"Come with me." She took his hand and pulled him across the hall. "Better?"

"Yeah." He said kissing her again. "Let me show you how much." Opening the jeans she had just closed. It didn't take him long to have them both naked. She gripped his hard shaft tight and stroked. "That always feels so good." He said kissing her again. "I need you. Now." He was feeling raw still from earlier in the day and he needed her love to soothe him.

"Then have me." Elizabeth told him.

Jason laid her back on the desk, making sure the surface was clear, and stepped between her legs. With her hips in his hands he tilted her to accept his penetration. "Ahh." He groaned out as she welcomed him in.

"Hard and fast, Jason." She demanded.

With his eyes on her he gave them both what they needed. He pounded inside her tight core, not even bothering to hold back. When her muscles pulsed around his cock Jason pumped faster. "Come Mia, let me feel it." He said on hoarse plea. She fell first and he followed her over.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	69. Chapter 69

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 69

The next morning Emily woke up and forced herself to get out of bed. She didn't have any classes because she had taken the only two finals on her schedule so her school year was over. Her summer volunteer shifts at the hospital didn't start for another few weeks. At the moment she had nothing but time. Which was the worst thing for her, because all she could do was think about Logan. About the mess she had made by sneaking around. About the fact that Jason said Logan was still alive, but she had no idea where he was or what shape he was in.

This was hell. What made it worse was that she knew Logan was suffering even more than she was. In four dates they had gone from him being a hot guard she was interested in knowing, to him being a man she could see giving her heart to. She wasn't in love with him yet, but she was heading in that direction. It was amazing how when you took sex off the table you really got a chance to know someone. Over their dates and many phone calls she had cracked Logan smartass outer shell to find a very warm and thoughtful man. He was really smart and very funny.

Since today was Monday Elizabeth should be at the garage. Emily felt it would be better to talk to her before approaching Jason. Maybe her friend could give her some insight as to what Jason was thinking of doing. Although honestly even if Liz knew she probably wouldn't say. Not to be mean, but because Liz wouldn't betray Jason's trust. Like she had. This was something her brother might not ever forgive, and if he did Jason still might put some space between them. People would be stunned to realize just how easy it was to hurt the man they called Stone Cold.

Emily showered and after getting dressed made her way to the front of the apartment. "Morning."

"Morning." Georgie was sitting at the small dining room table. "There is coffee if you want some." Her friend looked tired, and her eyes were slightly swollen from crying.

"Thanks." Emily fixed a cup and came over. "Sorry to pull you into my drama."

"We are friends, or at least becoming friends." Georgie told the other brunette. "Can I ask some questions?"

"Sure." Emily had nothing to hide at this point.

"Are you with this guy just to spite your brother? Or with him because he is forbidden fruit?" Georgie wanted to know if this was Emily lashing out because she felt she was being controlled.

"No." Emily said looking down at her mug. "I really care about Logan."

"Are you going to give him up?" Georgie wasn't trying to stir up trouble. Her cousin was mad enough at her, so was Johnny. She really did need to go talk with him. She was just curious as to what Emily would say.

"I don't want to." Emily said looking up. "He may walk away from me though. The not telling Jason part was my idea."

"He went along with it." Georgie pointed out.

"It was my idea." Emily was standing firm on that one.

"So now what?" Georgie asked after a brief silence. "Can you do damage control?"

"I don't know." Emily was frustrated. "I won't know how bad it is until Jason and I talk. I don't see that happening anytime soon."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Georgie peeked out and took a deep breath before answering the door. "Hi."

"Hi." Johnny said looking at the curvy brunette. She looked tired, like she didn't sleep well. He slept for shit, fighting with her over Emily and Logan's stupidity was not something he wanted to do. "Is Emily up?"

"Yeah." Georgie said looking over at her friend. She looked back at Johnny. "Can we talk later?"

"If I have time." Johnny replied. "I can call you and let you know."

"That works, I don't have anything to do today." Georgie was just going to veg out. The extent of her planned activities was a run later. Adam already had it on his schedule. "Come in."

Johnny silently followed her into the apartment. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure let me put on my shoes." Emily noted the space between her two friends. Since Georgie arrived they normally couldn't keep their eyes off one another. Something had happened to change that. Didn't take much to guess what. "Okay I'm ready." She said coming back from her room. "Are you my guard for today?"

"No." Johnny told the younger woman. He felt bad for her, she looked like hell. She must really like Logan. "Let's go." He needed to get away from Georgie before he did something stupid like beg her to not be angry with him.

Without another word they headed to the elevator.

* * *

Emily was hoping that she was being taken to see Jason, or even possibly Logan, but that wasn't where she ended up. Instead she found herself ushered into Sonny's office. "Sweetheart." He said coming over and giving her the hug he suspected she so badly needed. "Have a seat." He said when he let her go. He poured her a glass of water before sitting across from her. "What happened?"

"I told Logan that I didn't want to say anything to Jason until I knew that it would work between us. He wanted to go talk to Jason after our second date. I convinced him to wait." Emily summed up for the mob boss.

Sonny watched her while she talked to see if she was lying. He wasn't getting any indication that the young woman was. Nor did he feel like she was telling him something that she and Logan had rehearsed. He knew pain and it was all over her. He believed they would have eventually spoken up, but ran out of time.

"Is Jason okay?" Emily wanted to know.

"He's hurt that you lied." Sonny honestly answered. Pulling out his phone he put it on speaker before dialing. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Francis answered as he walked into the room where Logan was being held. He handed the device over to the guard.

"Hello?" Logan wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"Logan!" Emily said thrilled to hear his voice, but surprised Sonny was letting them talk.

"Em. Are you okay?" Logan slowly shifted to a sitting position. He made sure not to moan because he didn't want her to know he was hurt.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Emily asked dreading the answer.

"I'm good. Can you take me off speaker?" Logan wanted to know.

"No." Sonny answered for Emily.

"Okay." Logan wasn't surprised by the answer. "I'm good just remember that."

"I will. I'm sorry Logan." Emily said wiping away tears.

"This isn't on you." He didn't want her to carry this. "I told Jason I wasn't giving you up."

Emily had to smile at that. "Thanks Logan. I don't want to give you up either. But I don't want Jason to hurt you." She was torn.

"He can't." Logan told her. He was hoping she would hear his unspoken words. That he didn't want her to give up on them. "He can't hurt me." Her walking away would.

"Okay." She said softly. She got the message.

"I have to go." Logan knew he needed to end the call. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Emily told him. Then listened as the dial tone came across the speaker. "Where is he?"

"I can't tell you that." Sonny told the young woman. He'd learned a lot in that short conversation. They cared about one another. Logan wasn't using Emily, and she wasn't acting out. "Paulie is going to be your guard for the time being he will take you wherever you want to go."

The only place she wanted to go was to wherever Logan was. "Thank you for letting me speak to Logan." Emily hugged Sonny again before walking out of the office.

From his position by the door Johnny spoke up. "You want me to go tell Jason that he's going to have to back off?"

Sonny shook his head no as his phone rang. "Go ahead." It was back on speaker.

"Logan wanted to make sure that one of us tells Jason to talk to his sister." Francis told Sonny. "He is worried what Jason walking away from Emily will do to her."

"I'm going to go talk with Jason in a bit." Sonny told Francis.

"I offered." Johnny said laughing.

"You might have a better chance if you talk to Liz." Francis suggested. "Ask her to talk to Jason."

"Let me try first." Sonny wouldn't put her in the middle of this. She needed to be firmly on Jason's side. Otherwise his second in command might feel like everyone was taking Emily's side and ganging up on him. "How did he look this morning?"

"Rough. However I've seen Jason work so Logan actually got off lucky." Francis reported heading for his car. "Keep me posted." He requested.

"Will do." Sonny said ending the call. "Is Jason at the warehouse?"

"No, he's working from home. Liz did go to the garage this morning, so he's alone." Johnny told his boss.

"Okay. You go to your office, and I'll head over to see him." Sonny instructed. Johnny nodded before walking out. Sonny took a minute and tried to figure out how to handle this.

* * *

Ronnie was on his morning break. As far as his co-workers knew he had to run a personal errand. In actuality he was in his apartment making a phone call. He wanted this to be over, he thought to himself as he dialed the number with shaking fingers.

"Yes." Faith Rosco answered.

"Logan is out of town and Ritchie is gone." Ronnie reported the changes.

"Who is with Elizabeth?" Faith wanted to know.

"She came in with Cody Paul today. He's better than Hayes." Ronnie passed along.

Cody Paul, Faith knew about him because Joe had files on the former solider. He hadn't been an option for her plan. Based on his record he never would have turned on Sonny. "Anything else?"

"That's it." Ronnie told her.

"Thank you." Faith hung up the phone and gave this some thought. Picking up her phone she dialed one of the men who had been loyal to Joe. "It's time to come back and make sure our men are in position." She instructed. He needed to be close. It was almost time to put her plan into motion. Once that was handled she made another call.

"Lansing." Ric answered.

"Friday might be a good time to renew your pursuit of Alexis." Faith informed him.

"Just in time for my birthday. She would make a lovely gift to myself." Ric said smiling. It was about time Faith got herself in gear. "Is my assistance needed before then?"

"No." Faith didn't want him screwing things up. "I have everything under control." Hanging up she congratulated herself on how things were shaping up. By Saturday when the sun came up, Elizabeth would be her guest. By Monday Sonny, Jason, and Ric would all be gone. John Zacchara would make a deal or he would go too. The Costa Nostra was about to learn that girls could play with the big boys too.

* * *

Sonny let himself into Jason's house. He had called before leaving his office and Jason said the door would be open. Sonny stopped in the kitchen and got a cup of coffee before heading back. "Have you made a decision?" Sonny wanted to know.

"If he wants to be with Emily he can't work for us and they can't stay in Port Charles." Jason said leaning back in his chair.

Sonny was not surprised by the first part of that statement, but he was floored by the second. "You want your sister to leave?"

"They can't stay here Sonny." Jason didn't want Emily to go, and his parents wouldn't be thrilled either. "It won't be safe. Logan has done things for us that will bring reprisals when we cut him loose. Once he is fired he will no longer be entitled to our protection. It would be best if they were not in the area." Jason told his boss. He had been thinking on this all night. Another family would welcome Logan and Emily into their territory and keep them safe. Sonny had done it for others.

Sonny gave it some thought. "Taggert would lean on him, bring him in every chance he got, and if something happened the guys would suspect Logan sold us out. If they come for him then your sister's safety would be compromised, so yeah they would have to leave. Add to that the fact that you gave an order, one that I backed, so his disobeying that has consequences. You can say I want him gone." Sonny would say Logan was off limits, but just like with Jason's decree there would be someone who chose not to listen. "They are just starting out Jason. Four dates is not really enough time to make a choice like that. You are asking him to gamble that they will be together twenty years from now. What happens if they break up?" Sonny wanted to know how far ahead Jason had thought.

"No, I won't hide behind you. She is welcome to come home if things don't work out." Jason said looking at his boss. "He will not be."

"If he chooses the job?" Sonny questioned.

"He can stay with the organization." Jason replied.

"What about your sister? If he picks us over her she will be crushed." Sonny argued.

"If he picks us over her then he isn't worthy of her." Jason spit out.

That was when Sonny got it. Jason was testing Logan. He wanted to see just how far Logan would go to keep Emily in his life. "This could blow up in your face, you realize that. By the time this is over your sister could hate you." Sonny warned.

"She lied to me. She has been in my home since they started dating. She has spent time with Elizabeth. He was around me and Elizabeth almost every day. Neither one said anything. How am I supposed to trust either of them? How am I supposed to know that he can follow an order when I give it?" Jason wanted to know. "If he chooses us he goes to the island."

Sonny just looked at Jason. The island was where the newbies worked and proved they could be trusted. Nothing of note or interest happened down there. The guys spent their time looking for cheaters or guarding the compound, which was empty most of the time. There were only two reasons guys left New York for the island. They were being punished or they had been injured and were healing. The island was their versions of the minor leagues.

Despite being the boss, Sonny would follow Jason's instructions in this case. "Understood. Do you want me to tell him?"

"I will talk to him and then I will let him talk to Emily." Jason would not interfere in this decision.

"Before you do take a few days." Sonny just wanted Jason to be sure about his decision.

"I will. Logan needs to heal some before Emily can see him." Jason conceded.

"Any news on the Faith front?" Sonny would table Logan for now.

"No, but with Ritchie gone it will need to be soon. She will want to get to us before the disappearance comes to the notice of the PCPD." Jason figured Mac would wait about a week before asking any questions. They often sent guys out of town and the commissioner would want to make sure there was a crime to be investigated before hauling them downtown. "Francis says that things are as tight as they can be and I trust Cody with Elizabeth."

"Then all we can do is wait." Sonny said not liking that one bit.

* * *

"Can you tell me when the items started disappearing?" Cody asked Elizabeth. They were sitting in her office.

"Sure." She said pulling up a file on her computer. "Johnny redid the inventory this past weekend. Using the order forms I was able to narrow it down to six months ago. That's when the shortages started becoming noticeable. I'm guessing our guy was taking small stuff before that."

"To see if it could be done?" Cody guessed and Elizabeth nodded.

"You have a suspect in mind?" Elizabeth asked her new guard. She really hoped Logan wasn't badly hurt. All morning she had been trying to not think about him or Emily.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you who." Cody said drinking his cup of coffee. It was lunch so they were closed.

"It will become obvious when someone else leaves. At least obvious to me." Elizabeth cleaned up from her meal. She was back to eating alone because Jason expected Faith to do something soon. Both Kyle and Ronnie had left the garage for lunch so her eating with Cody didn't look too bad.

"You can ask." Cody said grinning.

"How bad is it?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I can't tell you that." Cody laughed.

"That was mean." She said balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at him.

"I never said I would answer." Cody told her calming down. "He'll survive."

"Thank you. After we leave here for the day I want to go see Emily before heading home. I also need to talk to Georgie." Elizabeth told him. "You will want to be elsewhere, but I won't leave without you."

"Understood." Cody wondered what was up. Elizabeth's voice had gotten a bit frosty when she said her cousin's name. "Time to get back to work."

"See you around the garage." Elizabeth said opening another spreadsheet.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	70. Chapter 70

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 70

Elizabeth could feel Cody relax when they pulled into the Towers. Everyone in the know was on edge waiting for Faith to make her move. It was the distraction that had them so nervous. They knew Ric was antagonizing Sonny on purpose, and that Faith's ultimate goal was her kidnapping. It was the middle move that they had no ideas on. No one liked that.

They chatted on the ride up. "Call me when you are ready to go." Cody would go to his place and check in with Ritchie. The guard had been in the area of the garage all day so it was time to get a report.

"I will." Elizabeth promised before turning and knocking on the door. Georgie answered. "Is Em in?"

"Yes." Georgie stepped back so her cousin could enter the apartment. Elizabeth was still angry. "You want privacy?"

"That would be for the best." Elizabeth wasn't sharing any more information than she needed to. "I'd like to talk to you when Em and I are done."

"I'll be in my room." Georgie said leaving the two friends alone.

Emily just watched from the couch. When she heard Georgie's door close she finally spoke. "Johnny's mad at Georgie too. My life is wrecking everyone else's."

Elizabeth figured Johnny was probably the person who told Georgie about her being in a bad place. "How are you?"

"Numb." Emily told her friend. "Which is something of a relief. How is Jason?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning. He was tired when I left the house." She was giving him space.

"Are you two fighting?" Emily wanted to know.

"No." Elizabeth picked her words carefully. "I am more than likely not going to like the decision he reaches, but I will support him." She was choosing Jason. "I've been thinking about it all day Em. You dating Logan is your right, but you handled this totally wrong. The two of you should have been honest from the start. Jason would have been pissed and he would have thrown up roadblocks to make Logan prove himself, but eventually Jason would have come around. We all would have made him back off and give the two of you time to figure out if you could make it as a couple. Lying and sneaking around puts all of us in a position where we can't support you. I offered to help you knowing Jason wouldn't like you dating Logan, and the two of you still made the choice to lie."

"It was my choice." Emily told her friend understanding her position.

"Bullshit." Elizabeth said plainly. "You are both adults you made this decision together. That's like saying you got pregnant by yourself. You said the two of you haven't even kissed one another, is that true?"

"It is. I wanted to." Emily admitted. "Logan said Jason needed to know about us first." She had been thinking about how to make him change his mind. She had already pushed and gotten him to hold off on telling her brother they were dating. "Will Jason talk with me?"

"When he's ready. You may want him to take a few days to let his temper burn off." Elizabeth suggested.

Georgie's door opened. "Johnny called me."

"I'll come over when I'm done here." Elizabeth wasn't leaving without talking to her cousin. O'Brien was just going to have to wait for his makeup sex.

"Okay." Georgie walked out of the unit.

"What can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Can you make it so I can go back and have better judgment?" Emily said on a harsh laugh.

"No. Are you going to fight for him?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Yes." Emily said remembering her phone call with Logan.

"Tell me what you plan to say. We can work on finding the right words." Elizabeth could do this much for Emily.

* * *

Georgie walked next door and knocked. She had her hands in her back pockets when Johnny opened the door. "Come in." He invited.

"Thanks. Elizabeth will be over in a bit. She's talking with Emily." Georgie warned him.

"I'll put anything breakable away. She has a wicked temper." Johnny said smiling. "She's a thrower, like Sonny."

"She has good aim too." Georgie laughed. "I'm sorry. For judging you, not for speaking my mind. If I'm going to be your girlfriend you need to get used to that. My part of the family doesn't hold our tongues. I don't know Jason well enough to pigeon hole him based on one incident, that to be honest I still don't fully understand."

"Thank you." Johnny looked at her and smiled. "I expect some pretty epic arguments in the future, as I am not one to hold my tongue either. I'm also pretty domineering at times. By product of the job. So if I'm going to be your guy you should know that going in."

"Chauvinistic?" Georgie wanted to know.

"Not in the least. I know that there are only a few things I can do that you can't. And I'm not talking about keeping a car running or shooting a gun."

"That's good because I can do both." Georgie said giving him a sexy smile. "You should see me in overalls."

"I bet you are hot in overalls." Johnny flirted back. Yeah he was an original, a woman who could talk about carburetors was hot. "When I say domineering I meant pushy. Because of my job there are things I can't tell you, and times you will have to do as you are told no questions asked. I don't expect you to give up your career. I'd be happy to tell everyone my girl is doctor. Proud even. But if things are dangerous here I may need you leave without notice."

"Understood." Georgie was willing to take it a week at time until they reached the point when it as time to take it month at a time, then a year at a time. "You gonna just stand over there or are you going to come kiss me?" She asked laughing.

"I'm gonna wait, because I don't want to stop and Liz is coming over." Johnny planned on drowning in her tonight, or at least the part of the night she would give him. They hadn't had sex yet, and honestly he didn't think it would be tonight. But it was coming. Add to that Georgie would want to be with Emily just to make sure their friend was alright. The first time they made love they would both be able to stay the night.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Johnny said looking between the two women.

"Take a walk Johnny." Elizabeth said looking at her cousin.

"You can't throw me out of my own apartment." Johnny immediately protested just to be difficult.

"Yeah, I can." Elizabeth told him. "Cody is home, go visit."

"Fine. Take away my hope of seeing a girl fight. Men live for moments like this." Johnny said hoping they would laugh. He wasn't worried they would physically hurt one another, but he was worried about emotional damage.

"Get out." Elizabeth said trying not to grin. After he left she looked at Georgie. "Don't try to get information about me out of my boyfriend."

"I wouldn't have to if I thought you would tell me." Georgie wasn't surprised Jason told Elizabeth what she asked. The two of them were a unit, and that was based on trust. "How bad was it?"

"Really bad." Elizabeth confessed. "About as bad as it could be."

"Oh Liz, why didn't you say something." Georgie walked over and hugged her cousin.

"I'm not used to anyone caring." Elizabeth hugged Georgie back. "Jason interrupted my plans."

"Then I like him even more." Georgie pulled Elizabeth over to the couch. "Promise me that if it gets bad again you will tell someone."

"I already promised Jason the same thing. I promise." Elizabeth said knowing her cousin would want to hear the words. "I had finished therapy from the Zander incident, and I hadn't started group yet. Gram died and suddenly I was alone and scared. I wanted to go home but couldn't."

Georgie figured Liz had called and gotten her bitch of a stepmother. Anne really did need to be slapped. Georgie was going to call her mother and see if that couldn't be arranged. Since the two sisters didn't get along Felicia would probably be happy to do it. "Things are better now."

"They are yes." Elizabeth looked at her cousin. "There are rules to being in this life Georgie."

"I know. Johnny was explaining a little bit." She knew there were more things to learn.

"My friends, and soon yours, are good men. The world they move in has laws all its own and one of them is that we don't get to ask questions." Elizabeth wasn't sure how Georgie would deal with that. "Johnny is a lot like Jason, they will tell us what they can when they can. You don't get to show up at my house demanding answers." Elizabeth laid down the law. "And you don't get to swipe at Jason because you are pissed at Johnny. I will kick your ass and not regret it. You came really close last night Georgie. Really close."

"Understood." Georgie knew she was wrong. "So do we have to go to business dinners like in the movies? I bet I could rock a white jumpsuit."

"I know you could. Probably not." Elizabeth leaned back into the couch. "They will want to protect us from that. I'm guessing we will only meet a select few from their business. I've only met one person. He was nice, his niece and I are friends."

"What are we going to do about Emily?" Georgie wanted to know.

"We are going to give her our support, and that's it. We don't get a say in the outcome. Even if this wasn't tied up in the business, it's still a matter between a sister and her brother. They both know how I feel about what happened. That is as far as I go." Elizabeth knew that they both would be hurt at the end of day.

"Okay." Georgie was going to try because she really liked Johnny. When it was the two of them she would speak her peace. In public she would hold her tongue. "You have to go now. You are interrupting my making up with my boyfriend."

"Yeah, too much information." Elizabeth said pulling out her phone. "I'm at Johnny's and I am ready to go home. Sounds good." She turned to Georgie. "Cody said to meet him in the hall. I'll see you later in the week. We can meet for lunch while you have free time."

"Sounds good." Georgie said hugging her cousin.

* * *

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked laughing as she walked into the kitchen. Jason was cooking, which wasn't strange. The fact that he had made soup was what had her asking her question. Jason didn't eat soup.

"I wanted to say thank you. For the fact that you are doing your best to stay neutral while at the same time giving me the support I need. It cannot be easy to be caught between us." Jason stirred the simmering soup while he talked to her. "Emily is your friend, but you haven't yelled at me that I'm being unreasonable or tried to force me to see your point of view on the situation. Just like I know that when it's all over you won't hold my decision against me. This is not something I saw coming and I didn't make that rule to try to control my sister. I love Em, and I was trying to protect her."

"I know you love her. She knows it too. That was never in doubt, just like no one doubts that she loves you as well. I helped her figure out what to say to you when the two of you finally talk." Elizabeth wasn't going to hide that from him.

"Good. She needs her friends." Jason didn't see that as taking side. Just like he didn't see Sonny letting Em talk to Logan as sneaking behind his back. He didn't ask his friend what they talked about and he wasn't going to ask his girl what Emily planned to tell him.

"Cody is standing in the front hall waiting to talk with you. I'll check on the girls and then come back and set the table." She walked over and gave him a kiss. "I love you. No matter what I love you."

"I love you too." He said on a soft whisper. "I'll come get you when we are done." He watched her walk out before heading to the front door. "What's up?"

"Ritchie came up with nothing, which isn't surprising." Cody told his boss. "If this is going to happen at the garage then back up wouldn't arrive until the day of the grab. Kyle is taking things from the garage. I think he is waiting to see if we have figured out that it's him."

"That situation is going to have to wait until things settle." Jason told his friend. "Could that be what Faith used to make him turn on us?"

"So you think he's the traitor and not Ronnie?" Cody hadn't made up his mind.

"No, just thinking out loud." Jason was hoping Cody got a read this week.

"I'm watching. Ronnie left to run errands this morning, and Kyle left for lunch. Both good times to pass along a report. Neither man seems overly interested in Elizabeth with Kyle keeping a bit more space. It was Logan who figured who was stealing." Cody wasn't trying to make the guard look good, he just wasn't going to take credit he didn't deserve.

Jason just nodded. "We will stay vigilant. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Cody just smiled. "The next time I see your mother, I will be sure to tell her you are using your manners. You don't want me here, which is fine because I have a date."

"With who?" Jason asked his friend.

"With whom?" Cody corrected laughing harder. "Nadine Crowell. Elizabeth set it up."

"Sonny had you pegged to take over Johnny's job when he finally admits he is falling for Georgie." Jason laughed too.

"It's one date, we are a long way from a relationship." Cody pointed out. "So is O'Brien. I don't see either of us leaving our jobs anytime soon. Have a good night."

"You too." Jason locked up and then went to find his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	71. Chapter 71

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 71

He waited until Thursday to go see Logan. He went to the warehouse and Francis met him. "I'm not going to hit him again." Jason told his friend.

"Rules are rules Jason. Logan is being held which means you don't go in alone." Francis told his boss. "We moved him to a room with chairs so you can sit while you talk. Let's go."

They walked down the hall and Francis unlocked the door. Jason walked in and tried not to glare at Logan. The swelling was gone and the bruising was already sporting some yellow and green. The report from Alan said nothing was broken and that bruised ribs was the worst of it. "Logan." He said taking a seat across the table from the other blonde.

"How is Emily?" That was all the Texan cared about. No one would answer that question.

"I'm told she is fine." Jason still hadn't spoken to his sister.

"Don't take this out on her." Logan requested. "I made the choice not to come talk to you."

"You made the choice to lie together." Jason responded in a hard tone. "But this choice you have to make on your own. Her or the job."

"Her." Logan said without a moment's hesitation. Another job he could get, but Emily there was only one of. This was the biggest gamble of his life, but he was willing to risk it.

Jason was surprised but didn't say anything or show it. His respect for Logan rose a few more notches. He didn't show that either. "Would you like to hear the conditions?"

"They don't matter." The guard said looking at Jason. "Nothing matters but her." He wanted to know if they could have a future together. In this life he'd seen enough fake women to know a real gem when he saw her. Which meant he wasn't as stupid as his dad always said. Emily was a keeper.

"If she doesn't choose you?" Jason wanted to know.

"Then I have to let her go." Logan would fully understand if this was too much for Emily. Part of giving someone your heart was the risk that they would trample it. He also understood that after four dates she might not feel as committed to him as he did to her.

"If she doesn't chose you then Port Charles will no longer be your home." Jason told Logan.

"And if she does?" Logan could guess what was coming. Jason was setting up a test to see how much they meant to one another. "We have to leave." He had given this some thought in all the empty hours. There was no way Jason would let him keep working for Sonny, and if that was the case Port Charles would be a dangerous place for him. Staying would be inviting someone to take a shot.

Jason stood up. "I'm going to talk to my sister. You will be informed of her decision."

"Can I see Emily?" Logan asked also getting to his feet.

"You'll be able to see her. No matter what she says." Jason answered the question.

"Jason." Logan stopped the blonde from leaving. "No matter what she chooses, I'm asking you not to turn your back on her."

"She's my sister. If she needs me I'll always be there." Was Jason's response before walking out of the room with Francis behind him.

"Where are you talking with Emily?" Francis wanted to know.

"Sonny's office." Jason replied. "Are you coming?"

"No." He wasn't needed. "I would suggest that you have Elizabeth there."

"No this is between Emily and I. Elizabeth knows we are talking. I will tell my sister to call her if it is necessary." Jason explained as they walked to his car. "I need you to start looking into setting up things so they can leave. Reach out to some of the names I gave you earlier. They are all indebted to us. Find a safe place for Emily and Logan to go."

"You think she will pick Logan?" Francis was surprised by that.

"Yes." Jason told his friend. Which meant they would need to figure out what to tell the family. Their parents were thinking Emily would do her residency at General Hospital. "I want to be ready."

"I'll let you know when it's finalized." Francis only had to make two calls today. Jason had done the leg work already. He had four different locations picked and he had given the list to Francis the same day he talked to Sonny. The areas were picked based on Emily's proposed major in medical school. Francis had called the families already to feel them out.

"Thanks." Jason got in his car and drove to the restaurant.

* * *

"You got flowers." Felix said bringing in the vibrant bouquet.

Alexis looked at the display, and remembered what Elizabeth said about Sonny and flowers. "Toss them."

"Your boyfriend sends you roses and you want to toss them. Has the Don done something?" He wanted to know. Over lunch earlier in the week Alexis had giddily admitted that she and mob boss were serious. He was happy for his friend.

"They are not from Sonny. Don't call him the Don." Alexis was guessing the pink roses were from Ric. The man was quickly entering stalker territory.

"So the good sex that makes you glow also gives you psychic powers? Clearly Lucas is doing something wrong." Felix said putting the vase down. "You haven't even read the card." He plucked it from the flowers. "This is as close to your loveliness as I could get. Ric Lansing. Okay that was bad, tacky, and cheesy. It was almost as bad as his shoes. I'm glad you aren't interested in him. Sonny is a much better fit." Felix decreed.

"And creepy. You left that out." Alexis took the card and walked from her office. "Should I give this to you?"

"That's fine. I already called Sonny." Marco told her. "He cannot come at the moment, but I assured him that if you seemed upset I would call right away."

"I'm not upset." Ric didn't have that kind of power over her. Annoyed, yes, upset, no. "How did you know that he didn't sent the flowers?" Alexis was curious.

"One, Sonny wouldn't send roses, it's too ordinary. Two, I would have been informed they were coming." Marco shrugged. He thought his boss was doing much better in the lady department. Ms. Davis wasn't Marco's cup of tea but she was the kind of woman the head of an organization should have on his arm. Marco, like a lot of the other guys, figured Ms. Webber had something to do with this.

"Good to know." Alexis said returning to her office.

"So is he coming? The Godfather?" Felix could use another mob sighting to tell to Lucas.

"No, and don't call him that." Alexis said sitting down. "He doesn't like it."

"So noted, I very much want to stay on his good side. But I have all this mob lingo when do I get to use it?" Felix wanted to know.

"I'll ask." Alexis said earning a look from Felix.

"I'm going back out to finish my gossip session with Marco." Felix said grabbing the flowers and leaving. The man knew all kinds of interesting things. Who knew that mobsters liked to dish?

* * *

Jason walked into the office and found his sister waiting. It seemed longer than three days since they had last talked. He didn't like the gulf that was between them. While he had struggled to reconnect with his parents, brother, and other relatives after waking up from his coma; he had no problem letting his sister and grandmother into his heart. To lose Emily now would be devastating. He didn't see her choosing to stay here without Logan, so she would be leaving. Jason hoped in time they could be close again. "Hi."

"Hi." Emily didn't get up.

"I need to talk with you, and then Johnny is going to take you to see Logan." Jason said taking a seat. Sonny and Johnny were out in the coffee shop sitting in one of the booths while Sonny did paperwork.

"You're going to let me see Logan?" Emily hadn't expected that. "Is this a see him before he disappears forever kind of visit?"

"Possibly." Jason hadn't ever lied to his sister and he wasn't going to start now.

"You don't have the right to hurt him because we are dating, Jason." Emily said feeling her temper spike. "I'm an adult."

"That's why you lied? Because you're an adult. Adults don't sneak around. If you wanted to be with him then you should spoke up before you went out that first time. You should have come to me and said 'mind your business Jason'." He said letting his temper free. "That isn't what you did."

"Are you worried about how this makes you look?" Emily wanted to know. "Do you think the guys will see you as weak, so you are punishing us?" This was not what she had practiced with Elizabeth, but over the last three days her anger had been growing.

"I'm not worried about how I am being perceived. I don't care what other people think of me. I am worried about you being killed because you are dating someone who works for me. Someone who breaks the law and kills on my orders if necessary. If Logan pisses someone off do you think they are going to just come by the house and talk to you Emily!? Being my sister makes you a target, being Logan's girlfriend increases that." He was trying not to yell.

"Then why are you dating Elizabeth?" Emily threw out at him. "You are putting her in the same position."

Jason gave her a cold look. "Don't you think I know that I'm putting her at risk? There are people right now plotting to kidnap and possibly kill Elizabeth because she's my girlfriend. You think I don't worry and obsess about her safety? I do Em. Every minute of every day I worry about losing her to this life. I love her and I can't walk away from that. I thank god every night that she isn't walking away. I have no idea why she puts up with the guards, and the threats." Jason said being honest.

"It's the same for me." Emily tried to get him to see.

"No it isn't. You don't love Logan. Could you in time? Yes. But you don't right now, I love Elizabeth with everything in me. If you loved Logan I could see why you felt the need to do all this. But you don't love him Em. All you had to do was come to me and tell me what you were feeling. Honesty would have saved us from all this. The entire situation could have been handled differently. I would have been pissed, but in the end I would have had no choice but to respect your wishes." Jason told her. "But you lied to me, you both lied to me. Logan is not staying in Port Charles and you have a choice to make. Stay here or leave with him."

"No matter what he is leaving?" Emily started to see the bigger picture. There was more to this than the fact that she was dating one of his guys. Jason didn't like that, but would have found a way to live with it. This was about them lying. Logan had disrespected the chain of command and no matter what he would be punished for that. She had heard on more than one occasion that her brother's world had laws all its own. Her pushing Logan to keep this secret had placed Jason in a position where he had no choice but to punish her boyfriend.

"No matter what he is leaving." Jason repeated. "When you have made your decision go tell Johnny you want to see Logan. Francis will be waiting when you get there. You can tell him if you are staying here or leaving with Logan. He will tell you what we have arranged if you decide to go." With that said Jason turned and walked out of the office.

Emily didn't say anything else, or try to stop him from leaving. What she did was sit in the chair going over her choices.

* * *

Sonny watched as Jason walked out of the restaurant. The meeting between the siblings had not gone well. He, and everyone else had hoped that Jason and Emily could start putting this behind them today. She had been angry when she arrived and so had Jason. He had no idea what was said but his second in command was even angrier when he walked out of the office. Sighing he made a call. "I think you should go the warehouse."

"That bad?" Elizabeth said softly.

"It appears that way." Sonny responded. "He will need you."

"Thanks for calling me. I will head over now." Elizabeth said before hanging up and going to get Cody. Looking Sonny saw Emily approaching. Both he and Johnny stood up.

"I'd like to go see Logan." Emily told them.

"I'll take you over." Johnny replied.

"Thanks." Emily said following him to the back door and the parking lot where the cars were.

* * *

"Are you going to stay?" Elizabeth asked Cody. They were standing outside Jason's office. His assistant was gone at the moment.

"I'll be sitting in O'Brien's office with my feet on his desk." Cody said grinning. He could tell she was worried. Johnny's office was down the hall, Cody's was on the lower level.

"Trying it on for size?" Elizabeth quipped.

"Everyone knows he is a goner. I'm going to make that position look good." Cody smiled wide.

"Until Nadine takes you down." Elizabeth smirked as she answered.

"If you marry us all off, then the rule becomes ineffective." Cody told her.

"Not all of you. Just most of you. Marco will get the job next, I'll never be able to marry him off." Elizabeth laughed as she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Jason yelled from inside.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to go." Elizabeth said turning the knob and finding the door locked. "Really? Do you have lock picks?"

"Of course. I would feel naked without them." Cody removed a set from his inner pocket.

"I can do it." Elizabeth said holding out her hand.

Cody handed the set over and watched as she did indeed turn the tumblers. It took her longer than it would have taken him, but the fact that she could do it all was impressive. "Nice. Keep those, I have a spare set." She had earned them.

Elizabeth handed them back. "Give me the spare set tomorrow. The fact that you carry these means they are your favorites. Wish me luck." She said before stepping inside the office.

Jason looked at her, but didn't get up. "I never should have showed you that."

"You lost a bet, you didn't really have a choice." Elizabeth said closing the door and then walking across the room. "I would have told everyone you were a welsher." His eyes were bloodshot from crying. "It went bad."

"Yeah." Jason told her his eyes filling with tears again. "I'm pretty sure she hates me now."

Sitting on his lap Elizabeth let him rest his head on her shoulder. "She doesn't hate you. She couldn't, but no Emily doesn't like you very much right now. Can you tell me?"

"Logan has to leave. There is no other option." Jason said holding his girl tight.

"No other option because you said so?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Sonny agrees with me. It's too dangerous for them to stay. He chose her." Jason looked up and smiled. "I'm happy for her that she has someone who is willing to fight for her. He didn't even hesitate. Logan has been proven untrustworthy. Sending him away will save his life." The guys wouldn't ever trust the Texan again.

Elizabeth wiped away Jason's tears. Her heart was breaking for him, and Emily. "Why can't they stay?"

"They will not be given our protection." Jason told her.

"Why not?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I gave a command and Sonny backed it. Logan disregarded it so he has to be punished. Its how things work." Jason told her. Sonny would be seen as weak if he let an infraction this big pass. "No matter what he is not staying. If she chooses to stay with him, then we will relocate them. Somewhere safe."

"What about her schooling?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I have taken that into account." Jason said putting his head back on her shoulder. "She may never speak to me again." He gave his greatest fear over to Elizabeth as more tears fell.

"Give her time, Jason. Give both of you time." Elizabeth said holding him close. Right now things looked bleak, but in time they would hopefully be better.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	72. Chapter 72

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 72

Emily couldn't help but gasp at the bruising that marred Logan's face. "I'm so sorry." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't be." Logan held out his arm and she immediately moved closer.

"Where else are you hurt?" Emily wanted to know.

"My ribs are sore, but it's passing." Logan said leading her over to the cot to sit.

"He had no right." Emily said gentling touching the swelling.

"He had every right. You're his baby sister, it's his job to protect you. I wouldn't respect him if he hadn't taken at least one swing. Your brother actually stopped before I expected him too." Logan told her with a half grin.

"Don't try to make him look better for me." Emily said angry.

"I'm not. It's a guy thing, and I'm not sure I can make you understand. If I had a sister, I wouldn't want her anywhere near a guy like me." Logan took her hand in his. "How long do we have?"

"Francis said thirty minute. So we should talk. Jason said I have to make a decision." Emily said looking into Logan's eyes.

"Before you do, let me say something. If you pick me I want to leave." Logan told her.

"You do?" Emily asked waiting to hear why.

"I already know that if you pick me, and I hope to god you do, Jason said we have to leave. The thing is if you pick me I would want to leave this life anyway. I'm not near good enough for you. I know that, but by not having a job that breaks the law I can be better." He was willing to make that change for a life with her. "I have some money in the bank, and I'd have to get a job wherever we go, but Port Charles wouldn't be safe for us."

"Is that why Jason wants us to go?" Emily saw it as a banishment pure and simple she hadn't thought there might be another motive other than anger.

"Once I quit I'm no longer entitled to Jason's protection. That makes it dangerous for you to be around me, because people are gonna want payback." Logan wondered why Jason hadn't explained this to his sister. He was guessing the rift was bigger than he imagined. "I won't risk you getting hurt. You will not be collateral damage because of the choices I've made."

"Where would we go?" Emily asked him. Choice made.

"Somewhere you can get your degree." Logan would always put her needs first.

"Wait here." Emily walked over and opened the door. Francis was talking with Johnny. "Francis can you come in?"

"Johnny has to come too." Francis told her although Logan wouldn't try anything with Emily in the room. "That's fine. after this I want to go tell Jason what we discussed."

"That's fine." Francis said following her into the room with Johnny behind him.

"Where would we go?" Logan asked the older man. When Emily sat beside him he linked their fingers.

Francis looked at Johnny. Jason had called it. "San Francisco."

"Across the country?" Logan was surprised by that. He figured Jason would want his sister closer.

Emily gave her boyfriend a sad smile. Her brother might be angry, but he still loved her. "I'm transferring to the University of California?"

"Yes." Francis told Emily glad she made the connection.

"I applied there for medical school. It's my dream school." Emily explained. "I want to be an obstetrician and they have the best program in the country. Even better than General Hospital. My mom was the one to suggest it." Jason had found a way to make this easy to explain. Although she had another year of undergraduate school to get through the West Coast school was extremely competitive and you had to get your spots early.

"Jason told me your major. You've been accepted to their medical school, and they have extended you an invitation to do your senior year at their school so that you can take some prep courses that they offer only to their students. You would start classes later this month, in a special summer program, so you need to leave now." Francis explained. Emily had been accepted to their medical school on her own merit, it only took a donation to get them to allow her to do her last year of undergraduate work, including the summer program, there. The McAdams family had been happy to pay off their debt to Sonny by offering protection to Emily and Logan.

"You would be happy there?" That was all the mattered to Logan.

"I would." Emily told him.

"Jason will purchase a garage for you." Francis told Logan. "He asks that you keep it legit."

"I can do that." Logan promised. It was not something he expected. "When did he set all this up?" Jason could make all this happen quickly, but not this fast.

"A few days ago. He wanted everything ready." At the time Francis had thought there was no way they would need to set anything up. He might know about cards, but when it came to women he still had a lot to learn.

"I need to go talk to Jason, and then my parents. What is the time frame for now?" Emily wanted to know.

"Tomorrow." Francis told her.

"That's not a lot of notice." Emily said stunned.

"The opening was last minute. They need you there to fill out paper work and get you registered since you are also in their summer program. We have an apartment already waiting for you." Francis explained.

"Will this be an issue with your parents?" Logan could pick up and leave with no problem.

"No. I know how to play it, and this is one of the few schools that my parents don't really have ties with." Emily was impressed because she knew that wasn't accidental on Jason's part. It was also why Monica suggested the school. She knew Emily wanted to make it on her own merit and not her last name. Going to the West Coast would help with that.

"I should get going then." Emily stood up. "I need to talk to Georgie too. I just moved in and now I'm moving out. Will I be able to see Logan again before we leave?"

"He'll be at the Towers tonight." Johnny responded. Logan needed to be seen again before they left. It would help with the PCPD. Ritchie coming back would help even more.

"I may have to stay at the mansion." She told Logan. "My parents will most likely want to celebrate."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Logan said smiling. He was going to get a chance with Emily.

"Tomorrow." She said smiling as well. "I'm ready." She told Johnny feeling lighter than she had in days.

* * *

Emily was pitch perfect with her parents. Telling them she had gotten a call from the school, Francis gave her the proper name, with a last minute opening. It was Monica who helped her daughter pack the few things still at the mansion, all the while bouncing between thrilled that Emily was getting this opportunity, and sad that they weren't getting to give her a proper send off. There was only a tiny bit of sadness at the distance but since Emily would be home to visit occasionally, when her busy schedule allowed, it was bearable.

Her parent's concerns over where she would live were alleviated when Emily told them that Jason had already made arrangements. Alan and Monica knew their son would make sure his sister stayed safe. As she was leaving to go talk to Georgie, Edward announced that Sonny had called and offered them the private dining room at his restaurant to celebrate. After giving everyone kisses Emily headed over to the Towers.

Georgie already knew about the move. The crew showing up to pack for Emily tipped her off. Since her friend was smiling wide it was clear this was something that made her happy. Emily promised to keep in touch, she wanted to keep this friendship. They would both be busy, but would find time to chat. She checked to see if Logan was home yet, but there was no answer at her knock. That only left two people to talk with Jason and Elizabeth.

* * *

Paulie drove her out to the house. It was Elizabeth who answered the door. "So I hear you are California bound." Francis had called while they were still at the warehouse. For the first time ever Elizabeth had demanded answers from Jason. She wanted to know why he was sending his sister away. When he explained about Logan she got it. It sucked but Elizabeth would rather Emily be in California where she was safe, than here where someone might hurt her.

"I am." Emily would miss Elizabeth. "Is he home?"

"In his office." Elizabeth pointed to the back.

"Are you coming?" Emily asked her friend.

"No, I need to go upstairs and figure out what to wear to dinner. What color will you be in?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Blue." Emily was glad they were coming.

"Okay, I'll wear green." The dress she wore on the island when Johnny took her to the club. "See you tonight."

Emily nodded, taking a deep breath and heading to the back of the house. Jason was at his desk and looked up when she walked into the room. She was at a complete blank as to what to say. But in order for them to get through dinner they needed to talk now. The opportunity she was getting from him didn't automatically erase her anger, although with the information Logan shared it had been tempered. And Jason was still angry and hurt. They would need to work to repair their relationship, but Em was convinced it would happen. "I'm all set to go."

"Good." Jason told her. "Mom called and told us about dinner. I don't want to go, but I couldn't come up with a reason why we would skip your going away dinner. We will probably leave early." The family wouldn't find that strange.

"It would look odd if you were missing since I told them you got me an apartment and we are eating at Sonny's place." Emily said coming further into the office. "Thank you, for what you did for us."

Jason just shrugged. "Here is the deed to the apartment. The building is secure and you'll have plenty of space. It's in your name. There are also cars for you and Logan waiting at the airport. You'll travel on Sonny's jet. If you need anything call Francis." He handed her an envelope that also contained keys. Diane had handled this for him. A cash offer and a motivated seller had made it happen fast.

"Will I still have guards?" She wanted to know. This conversation was more awkward than she would have liked. There hadn't ever been walls between them before, now there were. She wasn't sure if they would ever come down.

"They will be discreet. You probably won't even see them." Jason explained.

"Okay. I'm going to go get ready." Emily couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Em." Jason said standing up. "Enjoy California." He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but right now he hurt too much to get the words out.

"I will." Emily said with a sad smile. Being with Logan made her happy, she just wished she had made better choices. Wished that they were leaving because they wanted to, and not because she had forced Jason into this position. "I'll see you at the restaurant."

Jason sat down again after she walked out. He wasn't surprised when Elizabeth showed up a few minutes later.

"You okay?" She asked coming over.

"I want her to be happy." Jason looked at his girlfriend.

"I think she will be." Elizabeth said reaching out and running her fingers through his hair. "She will be happier if you let Logan come home with her for Christmas." Elizabeth would push just a little here, if he said no then she would back off.

"I'll think about it. Are things with you and Georgie okay?" Jason asked pulling her between his legs and placing his forehead on her chest.

"We are fine." Elizabeth assured him.

"Good." Jason was amazed at how one argument spread so quickly through the ranks. That was what happened when you had such a tight group of people. When he and Sonny argued it definitely affected the guys. "Thank you for seeing my side of things."

"I may not agree with your choice in any give situation, but I'll always try to see why you made it. I understand why you made this decision. I think you did the best you could." She knew he would ask. Jason could have easily made a different decision. He had put his sister's safety and happiness first. To an outside observer it might not appear that way, but from the inside it was clear. "Come on, you can shower with me."

"That is an offer I'll never turn down." Jason said looking up at her and smiling.

* * *

The Quartermaine's gathered and celebrated Emily's leaving to pursue her dream. In Crimson Pointe Faith Rosco was sipping champagne and toasting the fact that tonight her master plan would go into effect. She was about to declare war on the Corinthos organization. In no more than seventy two hours she expected to be standing over the dead bodies of Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Her men would take out the rest of the power structure. Nothing was going to stop her from achieving her goal. The name Faith Rosco would be feared throughout the business. "To me." She said raising her glass and laughing into the night sky.

* * *

In his apartment in the Towers Ronnie Dimestico looked at his phone. He had been holding it in his hand since Faith had called him earlier and told him to be ready. Tomorrow night he would snatch Elizabeth Webber and was to bring her to the house Faith had rented on the outskirts of Port Charles. One of her guys would be waiting. Ronnie would be paid and sent on this way.

He was seriously doubting he was going to leave that house alive. Ms. Webber had been nothing but nice to all of them since starting at the garage. When she was just Jason's girlfriend it was easier to think of handing her over. Now he actually knew her and his conscious was yelling that what he was doing was wrong.

Ritchie's death was also haunting him. There was no way he just quit. Here one day and gone the next meant he had been taken out. Because they thought he was a traitor. Another innocent life that had been sacrificed to Faith's quest for power. It just didn't feel good. If he was going to take a bullet, it wasn't going to be so that Faith could hurt Elizabeth. It would be because he finally grew a pair of balls and did what he should have from the start.

"Sonny. I need to come speak with you." Ronnie said talking to his boss.

"Come upstairs." Sonny told the senior guard.

"I'm on my way. You will want to call Jason as well." Ronnie requested.

There was silence for a moment. "Would you like Johnny and Francis to come as well?" Sonny had no clue what Ronnie was going to say, but his instincts were telling him that the guard would only want to say it once.

"Yes." Ronnie replied.

"Come up." Sonny said before ending the call.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	73. Chapter 73

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 73

They were leaving the restaurant when Jason's phone buzzed. "Morgan."

"Sorry to intrude. I need you to come to my penthouse. Ronnie wants to talk with us." Sonny told his second in command.

"Is Diane home?" Jason wanted Elizabeth with him.

"Yes." Sonny said. "Ronnie said I should call Johnny and Francis as well. I also called Cody."

"We are on our way." Jason told his boss. "That was Sonny. We need to go to the Towers."

"Okay." Elizabeth could feel the tension rolling off of her. "I can visit Georgie."

"Actually you are going to Francis's." Jason wanted her on the same floor as him.

"Not a problem." Elizabeth knew this was one of those situations where Jason needed her to follow instructions.

"I'll tell you what I can later." He promised, glad she wasn't pelting him with questions.

"I'm fine Jason, really." Elizabeth assured him. Hand in hand they rode up to the penthouse level. He walked her to penthouse four and she was surprised to see that Diane was with Alexis and Georgie. All of them together was a sign something major was going on.

"I'll come get you when we are done." He said kissing her. "Strawberry."

"I know you like that one." She said squeezing his hand before joining her hostess.

He walked across the hall and without knocking entered Sonny's apartment. He was the last to arrive.

"Ronnie?" Sonny said turning the floor over to the senior guard.

There was a moment of complete panic when Ronnie simply wanted to run, but instead he started talking. "Faith is making her move tomorrow night."

"Son of a bitch." Johnny said staring at the guard.

Sonny had to give it to Francis and Jason. Their final two choices had indeed included the guy they were looking for. "What is she planning?" They needed information before they did anything else.

"I don't know all of it. I know I'm supposed to take Ms. Webber to a house on the outskirts of Port Charles." Ronnie gave them the address. "Faith told me that she is going to provide a distraction guaranteed to hold your attention. I don't know what it is. She expects you to be too busy to notice that Elizabeth is gone. Once she has Ms. Webber, her guys are going to move against Johnny and Francis. With the top of the power structure gone she is expecting the organization to fold fairly quickly. She thinks you will all be dead by Sunday." He explained.

"She is expecting us to turn ourselves over for Elizabeth." Jason told Sonny.

The mob boss nodded. "She is going to kill Elizabeth." The threat to him and his men angered him. But Faith going after Liz really pissed him off. "She is going to go underground until it's time to meet. Has our guy reported in?"

"Ten minutes ago. He said there is no movement at Faith's. Ric is also home." Francis told his boss.

"Do we know what his role is in tomorrow's plot?" Cody wanted to know.

"I'm guessing he doesn't have one. Or at least not one that he knows of." Sonny said thinking. "Call Shawn and give him a heads up." Before any of them could move Sonny's phone rang. "Corinthos. What? How bad. I-I'm on my way."

"What happened?" Jason asked their boss.

"My dad." Sonny couldn't get his brain going. He should be moving but he couldn't.

Jason's phone rang. "Morgan. We are on our way." He looked at the guys. "There was a robbery at Kelly's Mike was shot. He is in route to General Hospital."

The guys watched as Sonny went pale. They looked from one another to Ronnie. "I thought you said tomorrow night." Johnny said advancing on the man he thought was a friend. This had to be it. Although why Mike's shooting would give Faith access to Elizabeth didn't make sense.

"That's what Faith said, I swear it." Ronnie didn't know anything about Mike getting shot.

"Johnny, secure Ronnie. We need to get to the hospital." Jason needed to take control. Sonny was going into shock. Francis was already calling guys to secure the hospital. "Sonny, let's go. Cody stay here, someone will be up for Ronnie."

Cody just nodded. He was going to keep the ladies safe. "Should I call our friend?" He meant Ritchie.

"Yes, I want him watching the hospital." Jason turned to his friend. "Let's go, your dad will need you."

* * *

They arrived in the hospital in time to learn that Mike had already been wheeled into surgery. Sonny went down to give blood, and when he came back up they sat and waited. Dr. Ford was performing the surgery so they knew Mike was in good hands, but from what they had learned the older man had taken four bullets, to protect the waitress who was closing up with him. That action didn't surprise anyone.

When the doors to the waiting room opened and Leyla came in they all stood. "How is he doing?" Sonny wanted to know. He felt like he had aged ten years in the two hours they had been waiting.

"Dr. Ford is doing everything he can and your father is fighting." The nurse told them. "The blood bank is out of B negative. We were wondering if you would give another pint." Taking two pints so quickly could be dangerous so they would want to watch Sonny. "Also can you call your daughter, if she is close, and have her come down. If she is willing to give that would be helpful."

"I don't have a daughter." Sonny wondered if they had misunderstood something his father said. "I don't have any children."

Leyla looked at Sonny Corinthos obviously surprised. Time was critical so she needed to get back. "Elizabeth Webber?" She said using the name in the system.

"Elizabeth isn't my daughter. I'm not even sure she's B negative." Sonny told the nurse. "But I can give."

That was when Jason knew how Faith expected to get his girl. "She's going to try to take Elizabeth here at the hospital." He said quietly to the crew.

They turned to look at him. "Why do you think that?" Sonny had still heard him, but Leyla had not. While he was worried about his dad, the fact that Liz was in danger hadn't left his mind.

"Elizabeth is B negative. She gave blood to you last year that was how you survived the surgery." Jason explained.

"I didn't know that." No one had told him. "How would Faith?" Sonny said looking at Jason. "That's why they think we are related, because of the rare blood type." He was torn he wanted his father to have a chance to survive, but he didn't want Elizabeth to leave the Towers.

"Faith probably doesn't know about the blood." Jason was puzzling this out. "But there is no way Elizabeth wouldn't want to be here to hold your hand while Mike is in surgery."

"I don't want her to come." Sonny knew they would understand his decision.

"She will be angry if she finds out later Mike needed blood and we didn't call." Francis spoke up.

"Stay with Sonny." Jason said to their head of security. "Johnny come with me."

"Jason." Sonny said to his friend. "Don't force her to come." He was not willing to trade one life for another.

"I won't have to." Jason said knowing his girl.

* * *

"Are we missing something?" Johnny asked as they drove to the Towers. He felt like they were. They had dropped the ball in keeping Mike safe because they were focused on Liz.

"I don't know. The mansion has guards?" Jason was driving as fast as he could.

"Yeah." They had a procedure in place to protect the Quartermaines. "You may want Emily to fly out on the family jet."

"No, Faith doesn't want Emily so that should be fine. Call and tell Em to get ready. I want her to go tonight, where is Logan?" Jason asked pulling into the garage.

"Upstairs I'll stop off and tell him to get your sister, by the time they get to the airport the plane will be ready." Johnny promised.

"Meet me at Francis's place." Jason instructed when the elevator opened on the fourteenth floor.

Johnny nodded stepping off the elevator.

Jason nodded to the guard as he walked into the penthouse. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend. All this time with no update was hard on her nerves.

"Mike was shot, he's in surgery." Jason didn't have time to soften the blow.

"Oh god." Elizabeth knew that would destroy Sonny. "How bad?"

"The hospital wants you to come down and give blood." Jason could see in her eyes she knew this was it.

"Okay." Elizabeth couldn't sit here. She knew the guys would do everything they could to keep her safe.

"Can I come too?" Alexis stood up. She couldn't do anything except hold Sonny's hand, but she wanted to support him however she could.

"Yes. You two stay here." Jason said to Diane and Georgie who both nodded.

The trio got on the elevator and when they reached the fourteenth floor the doors opened, Jason's hand dropped to his gun, but he relaxed when he saw it was just Johnny and Logan. The Texan turned to his former boss. "I'll keep her safe. I'll send you a text when we are in the air."

"Don't bother, the guards on the ground will tell us when you've taken off." Jason said mentally urging the elevator to hurry.

"Emily is waiting." Johnny told Jason.

"Be careful." Jason told Logan as they reached the cars. He would be followed to the mansion and then to the airstrip.

"You too. Call her when this is over, she will be worried." Logan said before getting into his SUV.

Jason got behind the wheel and everyone else got in the SUV. In the back seat Elizabeth and Alexis were holding hands. "What happened?" Elizabeth asked Johnny.

"Officially robbery gone wrong. Unofficially this has to be Faith. Mike was shot four times, the waitress said the guy never even asked for money. He came in and grabbed her and tried to pull her out of the restaurant. Mike wouldn't let him." Johnny had tapped their source at the PCPD to get all the information they had. The cops weren't even looking in Faith's direction at the moment.

"This doesn't make sense. I thought Ric was involved." Elizabeth said to her friend. "Was he the shooter?"

"Ric is home, and according to our guy Faith was too. Only she isn't in her unit." They knew because they broke in. "He saw her go in, but never saw her leave."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"There are very few people I implicitly trust at the moment." Johnny told his friend. At the hospital when Jason parked they were surrounded by guards. Elizabeth went to give blood and Jason went with her. Johnny took Alexis to Sonny who was back upstairs after giving another pint.

When Elizabeth came up she sat next to Sonny. Alexis had one of his hands so she took the other. "Thank you." Sonny told her.

"I love him too Sonny." Elizabeth told her friend.

"I know." The older man said smiling. "I meant for when you gave me blood. Why didn't you say anything? I thought you just took care of me when I came home."

"It's not something you brag about. I did it because you needed me too." Elizabeth told him. It was just as simple as that. "Just like Mike needed me too tonight. They only took one pint. They want me to wait at the hospital in case they need another later on. We need to talk about Faith."

"We will handle her." Sonny promised.

"What if this isn't her?" Elizabeth asked the assembled men. "Random things like this happen."

"We are taking that into consideration." Francis promised Elizabeth. Inside he knew this was Faith and he knew that she had lied to Ronnie. She had used him to keep track of Elizabeth, but someone else was responsible for the snatch. Francis looked at Jason and Johnny. "Where is Ritchie?"

"He should be somewhere in the hospital." Jason answered. "Why?"

When Francis stepped away from Sonny and the ladies Jason and Johnny followed. "What if we got played? What if we expected Faith to give up someone to protect her mole so when she did we assumed the guy was clean?"

"Are you saying Ritchie is the person who is going to snatch Liz?" Johnny wasn't willing to believe that. "How did she know we wouldn't kill him?"

"When was the last time Sonny's office was swept for bugs?" Jason asked the two men.

Francis pulled out his phone and opened a file. "Two weeks ago, Ritchie did the sweep."

"Son of a bitch." Johnny said shaking his head. "Why?"

"That doesn't matter we need to find him. Who can we call?" Jason knew they needed to trust someone outside this circle. Cody was watching the ladies and while that didn't seem like a good use of his skills, nothing was more important than protecting their family.

"Marco." Francis suggested.

"Call him, tell him we need him at the hospital and that he needs to grt eyes on Ritchie. Milo can back Marco up." Jason gave the order. Looking over he could see that Sonny knew something else was happening. "I want Ritchie alive, he may know where Faith is." They already had guys watching the house where Elizabeth was supposed to end up in case she turned up there.

Johnny's phone rang. "O'Brien." He was silent for a few minutes. "Thank you for the information."

"What?" Francis wanted to know.

"That was Shawn. He was ordered by Rudy to keep an eye on Ric. Apparently Mike's shooting is already being reported in Italy. I'm going to guess John called his uncle. Anyway Ric left his house and went to a meet. Shawn says one of Sorel's guys was waiting. He clocked Ric upside the head and put him in the trunk of his car." Johnny passed along.

"Why?" Jason asked his enforcer. That made no sense.

"No clue. Shawn and a crew are watching. They will give us an update when they can. Faith is officially in the wind. Do we have clue where she would go underground?" Johnny wanted to know.

Before Jason could answer his phone rang. "Morgan."

"How is Sonny's father?" Maximus wanted to know.

"Still on the table." Jason frowned as his father walked into the waiting room. He shouldn't be here, unless something was wrong with Em. His father shook his head no and Jason relaxed. "I'm sorry can you repeat that?" He requested.

"The Lavery Organization in Boston are sending men down to assist you." Maximus repeated. "I told them to ask for Francis. They will be looking for any of Sorel's men still in the area."

"Thank you. We cannot find Faith." Jason passed along.

"You will." Maximus assured him. "When you do you will handle her." Permission given to make the hit.

"Thank you. I will try to get you an update." Jason still needed to show respect.

"If it is okay Max or Milo can do so until you have the time." Maximus told the younger man.

"That's fine." Jason was ready to end this call, but protocol dictated that Maximus do so.

"Ciao Jason, and good luck." Maximus said hanging up.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked his father. There was no time for niceties.

"I got a call from a member of my staff." Alan hadn't believed what he had heard over the phone so he came down to check personally. "I need to talk to Sonny."

Just then Dr. Ford walked into the room. Three hours after it started Mike's surgery was over.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	74. Chapter 74

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 74

"How is my father?" Sonny asked before the doctor could even speak.

"Alive. Mr. Corbin is a fighter." Dr. Ford said feeling optimistic that the older man was going to make it.

Elizabeth smiled as both she and Alexis surrounded Sonny in a hug. The mob boss didn't even bother to try to stop the tears. "Can Sonny see him?" Elizabeth asked for her friend.

"Not just yet. Mr. Corbin is still in recovery, when we are ready to move him to his private room we will let you know." Dr. Ford said leaving the room. Normally his patient would go to ICU, but Alan had authorized the move to a private room, with a private nurse in attendance. Mike Corbin also had a guard with him. One that would not be leaving anytime soon.

"He's going to be okay." Sonny wouldn't believe anything else.

"Thank you for being here." He said turning to Alexis.

"There isn't anywhere else I would be." She assured him holding him tight.

"Sonny." Alan stepped forward hating to interrupt Sonny's celebration, but he really did need to talk to him.

"Alan, is something wrong?" He wasn't sure why Jason's father was here.

"I don't think so." To be honest Alan wasn't sure how this news was going to be received. He was also aware that something was going on. Emily's abrupt departure with the guards told him that. All they were told was that Jason wanted Emily to leave right then. No one argued. Alan thought he saw the man he examined at the warehouse but he couldn't be sure. With something happening it might be a bad time for this, but hospital policy dictated immediate disclosure. "Your blood work from earlier has raised some questions."

"My blood work?" Sonny asked confused. "I just had a physical, I'm healthy." He knew his blood had been screened before being given to his father. If he was sick they wouldn't have asked for a second pint.

"Yours and Elizabeth's." Alan started.

"Mine? I'm healthy too." She knew because of the blood tests she took with Jason.

"Yes you are both healthy." Alan wanted to take that worry from them. "Your blood was screened before being given to Mike. We have a new protocol in place, one we didn't have last year when you were a patient." He said looking at Sonny. "Our system shows that you, Elizabeth, and Mike all share alleles."

"What does that mean?" Sonny said looking at Alan and then Elizabeth.

"It means we are related." Elizabeth answered, she did have a family full of doctors. She knew her medical terms. "But that isn't possible." She said looking at Sonny. "Could the system be wrong?"

"It could be." Alan answered. "But the odds of it linking all three of you makes me doubt it. Particularly because of the number of alleles. Mike and Sonny share twenty-two and you share twenty-two with Sonny and ten with Mike."

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said having a hard time wrapping her brain around this. "You're saying Sonny is my father, and Mike is my grandfather?"

"Elizabeth was born in Colorado." Sonny said looking at his young friend. Really taking a good look at her. Something was teasing the back of his brain. He had thought for some time that she reminded him of someone.

"I am willing to run a full DNA test. If I rush the results we can have a preliminary answer in three hours." Alan offered.

Elizabeth was still holding Sonny's hand and she looked down at where they were joined. She would be twenty-one in November. Sonny just celebrated a birthday in April. He turned forty-two. Her mother had been twenty two when she gave birth to Elizabeth. Which meant Sonny would have been her age when she was conceived, so it was possible. She looked into his eyes and saw shock pure and simple. Looking over at Jason she saw the same thing.

"Olivia." Sonny said softly.

"What?" Elizabeth pulled her gaze from Jason's and looked back at Sonny.

"Your mother her name was Olivia Falconeri." Sonny said making the connection.

Elizabeth let go of Sonny's hand as if shocked. "I thought you never ran a file on me?" She said in a voice that shook.

"I didn't." Sonny said watching her pull away from him. "I didn't have a need."

"Then how do you know my mother's name. I never told you." Elizabeth hadn't ever talked about her mother with any of them before speaking about her with Jason on the island. There was no need because she didn't remember her mom, and only had a few pictures of her. Pictures that perished when her building blew up.

"I knew her, we went to school together. She moved out west but came home for the wedding of our mutual friend and her cousin. A Valentine's Day wedding." Sonny said smiling. "She went home right after."

"But while she was here you slept together? I'm the product of a one night stand?" Elizabeth asked trying not to fall apart.

"No. I loved Olivia. Her parents wouldn't let us be together in high school. I was already running with a crowd they didn't like." He started working for the mob as a runner while a freshman. "We saw each other at the wedding and all those feelings came rushing back. I asked her to stay. She said her life was out west. She never said Colorado." Sonny rubbed his jaw. "I never knew. She never said anything."

"She was already involved with my father. The one time he talked about her, while Anne was at a conference, he said he met her when she was still a student nurse." Elizabeth filled in. She turned to Alan. "When can you do the test?"

"I can set it up and we can do it now." Alan offered.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend. Now wasn't the time for them to be roaming the hospital.

"Come here." He said holding out his arms. She didn't hesitate to move into them. He could feel her trembling and he held her tight. "Francis can you set up security?"

"Yeah." The older man said looking from his boss to his friend. "I can do that." Looking around he saw a lot of stunned faces. "Give me a minute." He stepped away. "Johnny."

"Uh, yeah." The Irishman said moving away as well. "What are the odds?"

"I wouldn't even venture a guess." Francis answered. "Call Marco and get a report while I call up some guards."

Sonny just stood there holding Alexis's hand and looking at Elizabeth who was in Jason's arms. His daughter, he could possibly have a daughter. That would be ironic because a few months after sleeping with Olivia he got shot for the first time. He had decided this life was too dangerous for children and had a vasectomy once he was fully healed.

"Can I get you some water?" Alexis asked him.

"No." Sonny said still looking at Elizabeth. The universe was so random. She moved here because of her grandmother, who was here because of the hospital. Elizabeth crossed paths with Jason and became a part of their world. Now he was learning that she could be his child. He already loved her like a daughter, so for him this would be a blessing, but it also changed everything. Having Jason in her life made her a target, her as his daughter only increased the likelihood of someone trying to hurt her. Of course Faith had no idea and she was coming after Elizabeth for being their friend.

"Okay. The guards are in place. Jason?" Francis indicated he needed to speak to his boss.

"Wait here." Jason said before going over to huddle with Francis and Johnny. "What happened?"

"Ritchie is in the hospital. Marco has eyes on him." Johnny passed along. "They are down the hall. How do you want to handle this?"

"He won't make a move if we are with her. So we won't know if it's really him or not." Jason said thinking out loud.

"What if I'm not with you?" Elizabeth said causing all three men to turn around. She knew they weren't aware she had walked over.

"Why wouldn't you be with us?" Francis wanted to know. He asked before Jason could say no.

"Who are you looking at?" Elizabeth had only heard the end of the conversation.

"Ritchie." Johnny answered.

"Double agent?" She guessed because Jason had said they thought Faith had set the guard up. All three men nodded. "Why is he here?"

""Cody called him. He's supposed to be shadowing you." Johnny told her.

"Waiting for the mole to make his move?" Elizabeth said thinking out loud. "But if he is the mole that means the person you are looking for is another sacrificial lamb? That's brilliant." Elizabeth gave a hard laugh. "And you wrote Faith off because she's a woman."

"We were wrong." Jason conceded. "I know what you are thinking, and it's risky."

"I don't know what she's thinking." Johnny said looking at Jason.

"I do." Francis said looking at the young woman. "And Jason is right it is risky, but it will work if we do it right."

"Mr. Corinthos?" Leyla came back in. "You can see your father now."

Sonny looked over at Elizabeth. "What about the test?" He wanted to know.

"I can draw your blood in your father's room. Elizabeth can go downstairs." Alan suggested.

"That's fine." Elizabeth said wanting Sonny gone before the guys rolled out the plan. He wasn't going to agree to it. "Alexis? Take care of him please?"

"Of course." Alexis said smiling at Elizabeth.

"Can we talk more later?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Yes." Elizabeth agreed. "I'll be up as soon as I can."

Sonny nodded before walking out of the room.

"So?" Elizabeth looked back at them.

"I'm still out of the loop." Johnny said to his friends.

"Elizabeth is proposing we use her as bait. We can take her down to lab for the blood withdrawal, then we call Ritchie and tell him we need to sneak her out of the building. Since he isn't supposed to be alive no one will be watching. He of course agrees and takes Elizabeth down to his car with the intent of taking her to Faith." Jason said never taking his eyes off his girlfriend.

"No." Johnny said as soon as he was done. "She would need to be alone with him for that plan to work."

"Faith needs me alive for anything else to happen. Ritchie won't kill me." Elizabeth told Johnny.

"Alive and unharmed are two different things." Johnny pointed out. He didn't like this one bit.

"They won't make it out of the garage." Francis said not at all liking this plan either.

"What if he starts shooting?" Johnny wanted to know.

"You take the garage." Jason told his enforcer. "Marco will back you up. Make sure they don't leave it."

Johnny scrubbed his hands across his face. "There has to be a better way."

"This way will work the fastest." Jason grudgingly admitted. "Can you do this?" He asked his girl while thinking of all the ways this could go wrong.

"I can." Elizabeth told him. "Make your calls." She said trying not to show just how terrified she was.

* * *

Everyone made one call. Johnny to Ritchie telling him they were headed to the third floor. Jason to Marco telling him of the new plan, and Francis to Milo putting the younger man in position to watch them on the third floor while Johnny and Marco took the garage. They waited for Ritchie to call and say he was ready.

"Johnny go down now and pick your spot." Jason told his friend.

The enforcer simply nodded, he would be praying the entire time.

"Ready?" Francis asked Elizabeth.

"I am." She said holding Jason's hand for strength.

* * *

The phlebotomist took a vial of Elizabeth's blood and handed it off the lab tech who was waiting. Alan was already at the lab with a vial of Sonny's blood. Elizabeth drank her orange juice while Jason made a call to Ritchie. Francis was in the hall making a show of keeping a look out. None of their guys were down here to keep up the appearance of a secret hand off.

Elizabeth stepped into the hall in time to see Francis nod. Ritchie came out of the stairwell closest to the lab. "To the safe house?" He asked both his bosses.

"Just like we planned." Francis told the guard.

"I'll call you when we get there." Ritchie promised.

"With your life Ritchie." Jason said in cold voice.

Ritchie just nodded and escorted Elizabeth to the stairs. Both Jason and Francis began what would be the longest wait of their lives.

* * *

Johnny watched as they came out of the stairwell and made himself stay still. Everything inside him wanted to stand up and just shoot the lying fucker. He watched as Ritchie laughed at something Elizabeth said. His young friend was doing well. Any odd mannerisms would be chalked up to nerves over Mike.

"I'm over here." Ritchie said smiling.

"That's not a company car." Elizabeth looked at the red SUV.

"I didn't want to drive something expected." He said hitting the alarm. He opened the door. "Let me move that." There was a box on the passenger front seat.

She was expecting him to do something but he still moved faster than she anticipated. He turned and placed a cloth over her nose. Out of reflex Elizabeth turned trying not to inhale as she kicked out with her foot making contact with Ritchie's knee. It was a glancing blow but enough to make him stumble. She dropped and before the guard could come at her again Johnny O'Brien's fist landed in the middle of his face. "Do not get up." He said looking down at the bloodied face of the man who tried to chloroform Elizabeth. "Marco take him to the warehouse."

"Sure thing." Marco tied Ritchie up as Milo came over with the car.

"You okay kid?" Johnny helped a coughing Elizabeth to her feet.

"A bit woozy. I need some air." She said feeling the effect of the drug.

"Marco?" Johnny said before the guard could get in the car. "I am only going to ask you this once. I can trust you?" The Irishman knew Milo was clean.

"Yeah. Normally I'd be pissed at you asking me that, but tonight I will let it slide." The guard said getting in the car.

"I'll call Jason. He'll meet us on the roof so you can clear your head." Johnny said pulling out his phone. He congratulated himself on the fact that his hand was only shaking a little.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	75. Chapter 75

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 75

Jason was pacing the roof waiting for Johnny to bring Elizabeth up. He damn near jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed earlier. He did drop it pulling it from his pocket. His friend said that Marco and Milo were transporting Ritchie to the warehouse. The senior guard who they placed so much trust in had tried to chloroform Elizabeth in the parking lot. Ritchie would be held and at some point they would go talk to him, right now Jason needed to see his girl.

The door opened and Johnny walked out with Elizabeth. She was leaning on their friend a bit but other than that she seemed okay. Just looking at her there were no visible marks which helped Jason to calm further. Unable to wait for her to walk to where he was waiting Jason hurried over to them.

"I'm okay. I inhaled some of the fumes because he moved faster than I was expecting, but its passing." Just being out here was helping.

As gently as he could manage Jason pulled her into his arms. He just rested his check on the top of her head and took a minute to settle. "Thank you." He said to Johnny when he opened his eyes again.

"Ritchie is damn fast. Elizabeth helped by kicking him, but it was too close. He never would have made it out of the garage." Johnny paused and looked out over the night skyline. "We don't use her as bait again."

"No, we don't." Jason agreed. His nerves couldn't take it.

"Don't tell Sonny what I did. At least not tonight." Elizabeth requested.

"I'm going to go down and brief Francis. Max and Paulie are with Sonny. Once Ritchie is secured Marco and Milo will return." Johnny told Jason so he would know where the key players where. "Who else can we trust?"

"I don't know." Jason didn't like doubting his guys. "Let's see how much Ritchie knows. If he knows about Ronnie."

"I'm guessing Ronnie doesn't know much, but we are going to find out. I need to check in with Cody and Shawn as well." Johnny said thinking out loud.

"Pass some of those calls off to Francis, they will happen faster. I will be down as soon as I can." Jason needed to be with Mia at the moment.

"We have this." Johnny said looking at his friends. "Take your time, if something truly urgent happens one of us will contact you. Joe is on the door to the stairway leading up here."

"Johnny, would you please get an update on Mike for us?" Elizabeth hated to add to his already long list.

"It's at the top of my list." The enforcer ensured her. He walked to the doorway and looked back. Jason was wrapping Elizabeth up in his suit jacket to help her stay warm. They needed to end this and send a message to others that moving against them was a mistake.

* * *

Shawn sat in his SUV and listened as the bugs in Ric Lasing's apartment transmitted the sounds of someone moving around. He and his backup had followed the car with Ric from the meeting spot back into Crimson Pointe. It was surprising to end up back at the building the attorney lived in. Now Shawn was trying to piece together a picture of what was going on based on the thumps and thuds he was listening to. There was a muffled sound, which had to be a silenced gun, and then nothing.

"Coming out." A voice reported.

Shawn looked up and watched as Sorel's guy walked out of the building. Faith was clearly at the bottom of whatever was happening at the moment. It was too much of a coincidence that they couldn't find her and one of Sorel's top guys was running around. "Follow him." The enforcer ordered. "Take him, but only if you can do it so that he survives. We need information."

"On it." The voice replied.

Shawn waited another ten minutes before entering the building. They had Ric's entry code so it wasn't long before Shawn was standing outside the door he was seeking. It wasn't locked so he cautiously entered the unit. The place had been trashed, but it was just staging. No fight had taken place here, they had been listening for days. In the bedroom Ric was lying face down on the floor. He was dressed in black from head to toe. At the meeting earlier he had been in a suit. On the bed was a gun. A Ruger pistol. Early ballistic reports from Mike Corbin's shooting stated that was make of gun the perp used. Interesting. It looked like Faith was setting a dead Ric up to take the fall. Didn't take a long mental walk to figure out who she wanted the police to look at in the lawyer's death.

As quietly as he entered the building Shawn slipped out. When he was back in his car he made a call.

"Corelli." Francis answered.

"How is Mr. Corbin?" Shawn had been in the diner a few times. He found the owner to be nice.

"Critical, but stable." Francis relayed.

"I will keep this brief. Ric is dead." Or dying as Shawn never bothered to take a pulse. "There is a Ruger in his apartment."

"His?" Francis wanted to know.

"Ric carries a Sig." Shawn passed along.

"So his part in this has been carried out. We can all testify to Ric hating Sonny. Since he couldn't get to him he went after Mike." Francis said following the path laid out.

"Exactly. John is secured, I will be happy to help in whatever way I can." He said offering his assistance.

"Lavery sent some guys. We are about to begin a manhunt for Faith. She will need to be close to receive Elizabeth." Francis said catching Shawn up. "We have her guy here but can't get down to talk with him at the moment."

"Understood. I can connect with the incoming men and oversee the search." Shawn could take that off their hands.

"It would be much appreciated." Francis would enjoy having the Zaccharas as allies for the time they were here.

"Who is in charge of that crew?" Shawn knew a lot of the guys who worked for Duke.

"Andy." Francis told his friend.

"I'll give him a call, and we will get started. Rudy is on standby for any assistance you may need." Shawn passed along.

"Good to know. Thank you Shawn." Francis needed to go.

"You're welcome." The enforcer said ending the call. "You fucked with the wrong men Faith." He said pulling up Andy's number from his contacts so they could meet.

* * *

"That was Shawn." Francis told Johnny, his friend had been making his own calls to some of their guys. "Ric is dead and has a weapon of the same make as the one that shot Mike."

"No fucking way Ric had the balls to pull this off." Johnny said vehemently.

"The PCPD won't know that. All they will care about is that Ric hated Sonny, Mike gets shot and then Ric ends up dead." Francis looked at Johnny. "She wants Sonny in custody. The cops will hold him for twenty-four hours minimum. Even though Sonny was here, Taggert will accuse him of putting out a hit."

"They'll take Jason too." Johnny looked at his friend. "Hell, they'll take you and me as well. The female of the species really is more deadly. If we hadn't clued in to Ritchie." Johnny let the thought drop.

"When we got hauled downtown we would have called him in to keep Liz safe, because I'm betting Cody will end up in custody as well." Francis picked the thought up. "We would have handed Liz right over to Faith."

"We still have the issue of the PCPD. They are only going to stay away for so long." Johnny knew that for a fact. "With us out of play it leaves Elizabeth vulnerable again. I'll call Jason and update him."

Francis started thinking. He pulled out his phone. "We need you to make a problem disappear."

* * *

They just stood silently for a while. Enjoying the privacy that the rooftop at night afforded them. "Let me know if you get cold." Jason said softly.

"It's really nice out here. I've never been up here before." Elizabeth said from the shelter of Jason's arms.

"I know about it because of Em. She likes to take her breaks from volunteering up here. It's popular with the staff in general." Jason explained. "Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" He meant what happened with Sonny.

"What do you want to talk about? The fact that I was conceived during a one night stand? The fact that my mother was apparently sleeping with two guys at once? Or that I spent my entire life being abused by a hateful woman and it didn't even have to happen?" Elizabeth asked moving out of Jason's arms.

"Did you hear what Sonny said about the time he spent with your mom?" Jason was asking Elizabeth to look at the bigger picture. "He asked her to stay. He wanted a chance. There is no guarantee that they still would have been together, but he wanted to try."

"I know. I think that's what hurts the most." Elizabeth said softly.

"Why?" Jason asked confused.

"Because if she had stayed and tried he would have known about me." Elizabeth said to Jason. "I can't see Sonny knowing about me and just walking away. Even if they had broken up and she still died he would have taken care of me."

"If that had happened, if he had raised you we wouldn't be together." Jason told her.

"Why not?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"As his daughter he wouldn't want you with any of us." Jason said smiling.

"You're wrong." Elizabeth said smiling now too. She was remembering her conversation with Sonny when they prepped for brunch. About how he had guys he wouldn't let near her. Also there was the fact that Sonny looked at Jason as a surrogate son. "We would still be together." If Sonny was her dad, then one of the first things they would need to clear up was Jason. She wasn't giving him up for anyone.

"I think I understand Logan a little better now. I'm not going to let Sonny separate us." Jason promised her.

"What happens now? With everything that's going on?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"We are looking for Faith. Ritchie might be able to help us with that." Jason said taking a deep breath. He was tired. "Sonny and I, probably Francis and Johnny will possibly be hauled in for questioning." He knew his friends were already putting together a plan for Elizabeth's safety while that was happening so he didn't waste energy on that.

"You have an alibi for tonight. You were with the Quartermaines. They have nothing to bring you in for." Elizabeth said wrapping Jason's jacket further around herself.

"Won't stop them." Jason shrugged. "They haul us downtown anytime something happens. They are going to look to tie this to Sonny. Using the angle that someone was seeking revenge and used Mike to get it."

"Despite the fact that happens to be true, that makes Sonny the family member of the victim, not the perpetrator of the crime. If they bring you in that is harassment. They need to at least wait for a body to turn up somewhere." Elizabeth was getting angry just thinking about Jason being arrested.

"Let Diane deal with that when the time comes." Jason didn't want Mia getting upset. She walked back over and he held her close again. "They don't have anything, but we've been through this song and dance before."

"I'd like to go downstairs. To the chapel and pray for Mike." Elizabeth requested. "Then I'd like to go sit with him for a while. Sonny should take a break. Even if he just comes up here and gets some air. He needs to take a few minutes to relax."

"Okay. Let me call Francis and tell him we are coming back down." Jason wanted guards with them. He wasn't letting his girl out of his sight unless it is absolutely necessary but he wanted more eyes keeping a look out.

* * *

At the Towers Cody was sitting in the living room while the ladies drank coffee in Francis's kitchen. A text had gone out saying Mike made it through surgery which made the former solider breathe easier. When his phone rang he looked down and saw it was O'Brien. "Paul."

"There have been some developments. I am sending Hank to relieve you. It turns out Ronnie wasn't the only person working for Faith." Johnny started filling his friend on all that had happened. "Ritchie really was dirty."

"Damn, are you sure?" Cody couldn't believe it.

"He tried to chloroform Elizabeth." Johnny didn't blame Cody for being skeptical. Francis had a short list of guards he was willing to trust at the moment. Johnny's list was even shorter.

"She okay?" Cody wanted to know.

"She's good." Johnny assured his friend. "Faith is in the wind and we need all the information Ritchie has. We don't care how you get it."

"At the warehouse?" Cody figured.

"Yes. Marco and Milo dropped him off." Johnny told his back up.

"As soon as Hank arrives I will leave. I'll call you when I have something." Cody would get what they needed. Ritchie would beg to talk when Cody was done.

"Thanks." Johnny said ending the call.

Cody stood up. He wanted to tell the ladies that a new guard was coming. He also started planning on how he was going to get Ritchie to talk.

* * *

Sonny sat by the bedside of his father, holding the older man's hand in both of his. He had been praying for Mike's recovery, but Sonny had been praying for something else as well. He wanted the blood test to say Elizabeth was his daughter. Ever since they met he felt a kinship to her. On more than one occasion he had thought that if he had a daughter he'd want her to be like Elizabeth. Now it was within reach that she was his. Sonny wanted it more than he wanted anything else in his life. So he sat and he prayed for a positive result, and that Elizabeth wanted this as much as he did.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	76. Chapter 76

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 76

Elizabeth prayed and lit a candle for Mike. Then she prayed and lit one for Sonny as well. "How much longer?" She asked quietly.

"Less than an hour." Jason answered knowing she was asking how long until the three hours was up. His dad was personally overseeing the test so they would be able to trust the results.

"I'd like to go upstairs now." Elizabeth had done nothing but think and pray during their time here in chapel. She was ready to learn if she was indeed Sonny's daughter. If nothing else when things calmed down she wanted to learn about the Falconeri family.

Elizabeth had always known her mother's last name, a trip to library had revealed several thousand Olivia's with that last name. It would have taken more money than Elizabeth had to start searching for which ones she belonged to. Even knowing her mother was from the East Coast hadn't helped. The East Coast was a pretty big place. "Come on."

Jason stood and took her hand in his. They took the stairs up several flights and walked down the hall to Mike's room. It was easy to know which one. The guard on the door gave it away. Knocking softly Elizabeth opened the door and walked inside. "Hi." She kept her voice low.

"Hi." Sonny said giving her a smile. "Come sit with us. I told my dad that you gave blood to help him get better."

"Thanks." Elizabeth sat in the chair Jason put next to the bed. "I want you to go take a walk. Get some fresh air. We were up on the roof, it's pretty nice up there. You can see all of downtown."

"You look a little pale, are you alright?" Sonny said looking closely at her.

"I'm good." Elizabeth was still feeling a bit off from the drug but was okay. "Go. I will stay here with Mike." Elizabeth looked at Alexis for help.

"Come on Sonny. Some air will do us both good." Alexis said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We won't be long." He told Liz. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since she walked in. There was so much of Olivia in her, how could he have missed it for so long?

"Take your time." Elizabeth said taking Mike's hand in hers. When the door closed behind her she started to talk. "I don't know if Sonny told you, but according to the hospital's screening system I'm your granddaughter. We are waiting for Alan Quartermaine to tell us if it's true. I think it is, so you will need to get better so that we can celebrate." Elizabeth wiped her eyes and Jason handed her his handkerchief. "I need someone to tell me all about Sonny when he was little. You know those really embarrassing stories that get handed down the generations. I also need you to tell me about Adela. Not as a mom, Sonny will do that, but as a woman. I want to know her. So you need to fight and get better." She raised Mike's hand and gently kissed it before laying her cheek on it. "Please get better."

There was a knock on the door and Jason opened it, seeing Francis he stepped into the hall. "What's up?"

"Shawn is coordinating with Andy to find Faith." Francis passed along. "And Maximus and Rudy are handling cleanup of our problem."

Jason looked at Francis. The two older men were going to make Ric disappear. That would go a long way to keeping them all out of police custody. "How?"

"He left for Italy this evening upon hearing about Trevor's accident. With his father being injured he would of course want to be at his side. When the Italian authorities are contacted they will find proof of Ric returning on the Zacchara private plane." The flight logs had been submitted and altered to show a false take off time from Port Charles. "Trevor is not going to make it, and in his grief Ric is going to kill himself."

"How will they get around the autopsy?" Jason wanted to know. Not that he didn't trust Rudy or Maximus he just disliked it when they didn't handle things.

"It will show he died a week from now. Trevor is being cared for in his private villa so we don't have to worry about hospital staff blowing this for us." Francis passed along. "Ric's body is being frozen as he flies home, it will halt decomposition so the coroner won't even have to lie or be bribed. A crew is cleaning his place as we speak. At some time tomorrow I'm guessing that Faith will make an anonymous call about Ric being missing. We should have everything in place by then." The fact that Ric had a private entrance to his part of the building made this so much easier. His only neighbor being out of town on business helped as well.

"Anything else?" Jason asked his head of security.

"Cody is with Ritchie." Francis reported. "We don't have the luxury of time. Faith will know by tomorrow that something went wrong and I just bet she has a backup plan in place. I want to know what that is. Shawn and Andy are going to clean house as they go. Any of Sorel's people they come across will be eliminated."

"Good." Jason looked at his phone when it beeped. "Emily and Logan are in San Francisco." One less thing to worry about.

"How are they doing?" Francis asked meaning Liz and Sonny.

"They have spent five minutes together since Alan dropped his bombshell. And they didn't talk about it. I have no idea what is going through Sonny mind, and only a slippery handle on what Elizabeth is thinking." Jason huffed out a breath. "I don't think they will really discuss it until the Faith situation is cleared up."

"Understandable." Francis said nodding his head. "Johnny is napping. When he gets up I will catch some sleep. You need to find a time to rest when I'm up. We have to stay sharp." A full night of sleep wasn't going to happen for any of them just now.

Mia could use some rest too he thought to himself. "Sounds good. I need to go back in. Thank you Francis." Jason turned to go into the room, stopped and looked at his friend. "Have the Towers swept again for explosives. Just to be sure."

"Will do." Francis said pulling out his phone.

* * *

Sonny stood on the roof and let the breeze cool him. It had been a long night already. Something had happened while he was sitting with Mike. His guys were keeping it from him trying to not overwhelm him at the moment. Sonny didn't feel like they were being devious, but he did feel protected. At some point they would bring him up to date. Probably in a few days, if the doctors upgraded Mike to serious condition. Honestly Sonny knew he was in no shape to make decisions. His first instinct at the moment was to lead with his anger. That would get them all killed. They had badly underestimated Faith. From this point on no woman would suffer the same problem. All threats would be dealt with equally. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." Alexis was standing quietly next to him.

"Thank you for being here with me. I know this isn't what you signed on for." Sonny said looking at the beautiful woman next to him. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you ran screaming after Ric showed up that first time.

Alexis smiled at him. "It was a near thing." She laughed. "Would you like to know what Elizabeth and I talked about while we were in the office?"

"If you want to share." Sonny had been curious.

"After I showed her what I had planned for her opening, and she very politely told me that I should leave that part of the job to Felix we talked about you." Alexis told him. "I admitted that I wasn't sure that having strange men come to my gallery with the purpose of annoying you was something I could deal with. I figured if it happened once it would happen again. Which it did."

"It might happen again in the future." Sonny said being honest.

"Elizabeth said as much. She also said you would do everything in your power to keep me safe. Then she told me about Carly." Alexis saw he was surprised.

"And you are still here?" He asked her.

"I knew about Carly's death before I came to your office that first day." Alexis told him. "It started with me being curious about the big blonde guy who was with Liz a lot and looked at her like she was his whole world, when she wasn't looking of course." The made Sonny smile. Alexis continued. "When I found out who he was I wanted to know who else Liz was hanging out with. What I didn't know was that the night you walked out of the restaurant Carly came out first. She wasn't supposed to. The guards were supposed to go, then you and then her. That way if someone wanted to take a shot she would be the last one hit. She wanted the photographers that were usually outside to get a good picture of her."

Sonny didn't like to speak ill of the dead, but being in the paper was something Carly really liked.

"Elizabeth said Carly had trouble following the rules." Alexis kept going. "That despite her inability to listen you still did everything you could to keep her safe. Liz also said that if I listened things would be better. Then she pointed out that life isn't guaranteed. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow. So if I wanted to be treated like a queen, have a guy who would be devoted to me, respectful of my thoughts and feelings, go out of his way to make me happy I should date you. Finally she mentioned you usually had her brownies at the penthouse." Alexis finished up.

Sonny laughed out loud at that. "She should be my press person." Liz had helped Alexis see a different side of him.

"Why did you send a car for me tonight?" She had been at home with her feet up when the guard arrived.

"When Ronnie said he wanted to meet with us, I knew something was going to happen. We expected it to be tomorrow which is why I asked you to pack a bag. The Towers is safer than your house." Sonny wanted her protected.

"Thank you." Alexis leaned in and kissed him. "I'm falling in love with you Sonny." She said softly looking into his eyes.

"Thank god, I thought I was falling alone." He said putting both arms around her and holding her tight.

"Nope we can figure this out together." Alexis said leaning her head on his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Almost time." Sonny said as he reluctantly let her go. "We should go back down." Not only did he want to hear what Alan would say, but he didn't like being away from his dad.

* * *

Francis was standing in the room with Jason. They were watching Elizabeth sit with Mike. A knock sounded and the door opened. Johnny stepped in and went to where his friends were waiting. "Sonny take a walk?" The Irishman asked.

"Yeah, but he'll be back shortly." Jason said looking at the clock. "It's almost time for my dad to come in with the report." They were talking softly.

"It might take longer than three hours." Francis pointed out. He hoped not he wanted to be here when the results came in. He was hoping Liz was Sonny's.

"If my dad said three hours. It will be three hours." Jason told his friends. "After you go rest." He said looking at Francis.

"I will." The older man promised. This was one of the longest nights he had ever experienced. "Cody is with Ritchie." Francis told Johnny. "So far Ritchie isn't talking."

"Can we trust what he says?" Johnny wanted to know.

"I told Cody to drug him." Jason needed answers he didn't have to doubt. "Sonny will want him untouched when he arrives. We can give him that. I could hear Cody pouting over the phone." Jason said smirking. "It will take a bit for the drug to work."

"Ritchie makes all of us look bad." Johnny told his boss.

"No, he makes himself look bad. Sonny will judge everyone on their own merits." Jason assured both his friends. "We need to make sure our guys all know that. That Ritchie's, and Ronnie's, actions are not casting a shadow." Both Johnny and Francis nodded.

"Marco is probably going to punch me." Johnny said grinning. "I asked if I could trust him as he was throwing Ritchie in the back of the truck. I was sending him off with Milo. He was insulted and said he would let it pass, but I'm thinking he won't."

"Try not to kill each other." Jason laughed.

"We won't, but I am looking forward to Georgie giving me some TLC." Johnny said smiling wider.

The door opened again and Sonny entered with Alexis. Elizabeth turned her eyes to him and smiled. He smiled back and moved to Mike's other side to take his father's free hand. Neither one spoke, because they weren't sure what to say.

Three hours to the minute that Elizabeth gave blood there was a knock on the door. Alan entered and seemed a bit surprised to see so many people in the room. Not only was it past visiting hours, but the hospital did have a two visitors at a time rule. One that no one was even trying to enforce. Alan wasn't going to try either. "I have the results. This is very early. In twenty-four hours we will get another result and then again in forty-eight hours, and then at seventy-two hours."

"Ready?" Sonny asked Elizabeth.

She let go of Mike's hand and went to stand with Jason before nodding.

"Go ahead." Sonny told Alan.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	77. Chapter 77

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 77

"The results were the same." Alan told everyone gathered in the room.

"So Elizabeth is my daughter?" Sonny said looking at the petite brunette as his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Yes." Alan confirmed. "Why don't we give them a minute?" The Chief of Staff suggested.

"No, that isn't necessary." Elizabeth said finally finding her voice. Everyone in this room was family.

"No, it's not." Sonny agreed. Both he and Elizabeth were still standing in the same spots as they were when Alan walked in. "Elizabeth." He started and then stopped. There were so many emotions inside him, love and pride at the woman she was were chief among them, that he didn't know where to start.

"I have a question for you." Elizabeth said looking over at Sonny. He was her father. Not the person who acted like her dad, or she secretly wished was her dad. No he was her father, and it felt so amazingly right. She fit with him. She never fit with Jeff, it never felt natural like it did with Sonny. With Jeff she had to work to find any connection, and what hurt so much was that she was the only one looking. With Sonny from the first he had welcomed her.

He just nodded indicating that she should go ahead.

"Can I call you dad?" She wanted to know as the first tear fell.

"Oh sweetheart. I would love that." Sonny said opening his arms and holding her tight when she walked from where she was standing beside Jason. His fear that she wouldn't want this was washed away. "Te quiero mi hermosa hija." I love you my beautiful daughter.

"Te quiero papa." Elizabeth said truly feeling like she was coming home.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Sonny didn't want to let her go. The timing on this could have been better. They had threats to deal with, but the fact that the young woman he admired so much had part of him in her was all he wanted to think about. "I can't wait to show you the pictures I have of your mom. She was so beautiful."

"I had a few." Elizabeth said looking up at him and smiling.

"Now you'll have more." Sonny told her.

"Congratulations." Francis said shaking Sonny's hand and placing a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"Thanks." Sonny said wiping his eyes. "You should go lie down." He knew Francis was shouldering a lot. All the men where so that Sonny could have this time with his father.

"I'll fill you in on what you miss." Elizabeth said to her friend feeling cheeky.

"I'll go get us some coffee." Alexis offered, despite Elizabeth saying they didn't need to leave, she and Sonny should have a few moments to themselves. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said to the woman she was hoping would one day be her mother.

Alexis gave Sonny a quick kiss before walking to the door.

"I'll go with you." Johnny offered. "Congrats you two." He said grinning as he left.

"I will let you know when the next set of results come in. It's a formality at this point, but I'll call anyway. Congratulations." Alan said excusing himself.

Jason just looked at Sonny and Elizabeth and smiled. He was happy that his girl had family who would treat her good. At the same time he was worried about the changes this news would usher in. While his main concern was losing Mia, he didn't want to lose Sonny either. Alan was his father, but in a way Sonny was as well.

Elizabeth turned and held out her hand to Jason. When his fingers linked with hers she turned back to her father. "I love him." While everything else could wait, this needed to be discussed now. "Can you accept that?"

Sonny smiled at her and then at Jason. "I can. He is the right man for you. We talked before so nothing needs to change. As long as you are happy then so am I." Sonny couldn't think of a better man for his little girl. He chuckled thinking about what the future would bring.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I was just thinking that I'm going to get to walk you down the aisle when the two of you get married. And that I need to start practicing my dancing." Sonny said giving her a squeeze. He was an excellent dancer, but this gave him an excuse to take Alexis out.

"We aren't getting married just yet. I'm not even twenty-one yet." Elizabeth said arching a brow.

"I'm not going to rush you." Sonny promised. The couple would take that step when they were ready. But he was going to goose Jason a bit about that ring.

"Good. You don't have to wait until our wedding to dance with me." Elizabeth told him. She had no doubt she and Jason would one day be husband and wife.

"So does this mean that you'll be over more often?" Jason wanted to know.

"There is a house for sale right down the road from you guys." Sonny grinned and then laughed at the faces they both made. "I'm kidding. The penthouse is perfect for me." And hopefully someday Alexis.

"I am calling an end to the prank war." Elizabeth announced looking at the two of them. She had already been dreading what Jason would think up as revenge for the chinchillas.

"I'm fine with that." Sonny smiled wide enough to pop out his dimples.

"Of course you are, you made the last move." Jason instantly protested.

"I'm only stopping because I don't want to upset my daughter." Sonny said pretending that was the only reason he agreed. Hell yeah he wanted to go out on top. Jason was devious, no doubt his next move would have been stellar.

"Upset your daughter my ass." Jason pouted. "Fine. For Elizabeth." His girl was gonna owe him for this one.

"I need to wash my face." Elizabeth said giving her dad another hug and getting kiss from Jason.

When the two men were alone they just looked at one another. "I very much want to ask you to take her and leave." Sonny looked at one of the men he would trust with his life. Jason also happened to be the only man he would trust completely with his daughter's.

"I very much want to take her and go." In the short part of his life that Jason could remember he hadn't ever run from a fight. But knowing Mia was a target made him want to do so now. "I don't know if we could safely get out of the city." As they spoke, three different families were working to take down Faith's network.

The problem was they didn't know how many men Faith had on her payroll. They knew about Ric, Ronnie, Ritchie and the man who took out Ric but that was it. There was no guarantee that she didn't have guys waiting for them to leave the hospital. While the cars and tires were bullet proof he'd have to eventually stop for gas. If they were being watched and followed they became sitting ducks.

So as much as they both hated it, staying in Port Charles was actually the safest course of action. "Take her to the Towers." Sonny told Jason. Before the younger man could speak Sonny held up his hand to stop him. "I know that she isn't going to want to go." Normally Elizabeth didn't give them issues, but things were different now. Her grandfather was lying in bed fighting for his life, she was going to want to stay. "Carry her out if you have to."

Jason just nodded. He didn't want to leave Sonny here either. "Johnny and Francis stay with you." Otherwise Jason wasn't leaving.

"Okay." Sonny looked at Jason. "Everything is left to you. In my will." He had long seen Jason as his successor. "Maximus will back you taking over."

"It won't come to that." Jason told his friend.

"I hope not. I have a lot to look forward to." Sonny said looking at the bathroom. "Keep her safe."

"With my life." Jason promised.

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom. "So what happens now?"

"You and Jason go to the Towers." Sonny told her.

"With Johnny or Francis?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Just me." Jason told her. "Johnny and Francis will stay here." It made sense strategically to not have them all in one place. If Faith's backup plan was to blow up the hospital she would accomplish her goal of wiping them out. Until she was killed then Jason and Sonny shouldn't be together.

Elizabeth looked at her father and then the man she loved. "When?" She wasn't going to argue.

Sonny was so proud of her. She had that same strength that Olivia always showed. "As soon as we arrange security."

"Is Alexis coming as well?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"It would be for the best." Sonny answered while Jason started making calls.

"Good luck with that." Elizabeth said smiling wide. There was no way Alexis was leaving this hospital at the moment without Sonny by her side. Elizabeth was looking forward to watching her dad try to make the gallery owner go. Alexis could be mule stubborn when she wanted. Elizabeth wasn't sure it was a side of his girlfriend her dad had seen yet.

"She told me what the two of you talked about in her office. Gracias." Sonny said grinning.

"Da nada. I knew you could use the assist." Elizabeth gave him a cheeky grin. "Left on your own you were going to blow it." She said laughing.

"That's not true." Sonny said furrowing his brow.

"Yeah it is." Elizabeth snorted. She wondered how long it would be before they got married. "Can I ask you another question?" She said feeling shy all of a sudden.

"The one from earlier was pretty fantastic so go ahead." Sonny told her smiling.

Elizabeth chewed her lower lip a bit before speaking. "Would you mind if I changed my last name?" She wasn't a Webber.

"Come here." Sonny requested in a gruff voice. He had to hug her again. "Ask Diane to get that started. It will give her something to do besides worry about Francis."

"I think I'll pick a new middle name as well. Imogene was Jeff Webber's grandmother's name. I've hated it my entire life. Any suggestions?" Elizabeth asked. "What were your grandmother's names?"

"Kaitlin on Mike's side and Sofia on your grandmother's side." Sonny said enjoying sharing her heritage with her.

"Elizabeth Sofia Corinthos. What do you think?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

Sonny couldn't speak. He just hugged her tight. "Thank you." He managed to get out.

"Thank you. For loving me even before you knew I was yours." She said softly.

"The guys are on their way." Jason said from the corner. "I called Johnny back. You can fill in Francis when he gets up."

* * *

It didn't take the Irishman long to arrive with Alexis and some coffee for everyone else. "Your dad let me use his machine." Johnny said to Jason. Alan's office was stocked with their coffee. "The regular hospital brew will get you admitted. So where are we?"

"Elizabeth, Alexis, and Jason are going to the Towers." Sonny announced.

Johnny nodded seeing the wisdom in that plan.

"I'm not leaving." Alexis said calmly before sitting down in the chair she'd been using earlier.

Elizabeth just snorted. She knew it.

"It's safer there." Sonny told his girlfriend.

"Then yes, Elizabeth should go. I'm not leaving." Alexis said crossing her legs. She was going to have to leave eventually, but it wouldn't happen tonight. "Liz can you send us some clothes?"

"Sure thing." Elizabeth said before sipping her coffee.

"Don't encourage her." Sonny frowned at his daughter. The two of them together were going to give him gray hairs. "Alexis you are leaving." Sonny used his mob boss voice showing he meant business.

"I have a bag in your dad's bedroom." Alexis said ignoring him. "Whatever you grab from that is fine."

"Okay." Elizabeth said smiling at Sonny.

"Johnny, carry Alexis down to the car." Sonny ordered.

"I am a crack shot Johnny. You will want to remember that. It would be ashamed for you to survive Faith Rosco only to have me take you out." Alexis said calmly. "I. Am. Not. Leaving. Make sure you pack your father's medicine too. And my antacids."

"Reading material?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Novio, no ayudar." Sonny said to his daughter.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth responded with a devilish look that belied her words.

Johnny laughed out loud, while Jason struggled not to.

"No you're not." Sonny said calling her out. Elizabeth just grinned wider.

"What did they say?" Alexis was going to need to learn Spanish.

"Sonny told Liz to cut him some slack, meaning she wasn't helping. She said she was sorry." Johnny translated.

The guard knocked before sticking his head in. "Marco is here."

It was time to go. Elizabeth walked over and hugged her father hard. "Stay safe."

"I will." Sonny promised.

"Keep him safe." Elizabeth said to Johnny.

"You have my word." The enforcer promised.

"Make sure he eats something." Elizabeth said hugging Alexis.

"I will. Something really fattening." Alexis couldn't imagine how hard this was for them.

Jason looked at Sonny and nodded. The older man nodded back. Elizabeth hugged Johnny before walking to the door. "Te quiero." She said.

"Te quiero hija." Sonny responded before they walked out of the room. Jason would run things from the Towers, and Sonny would pray for his father, his daughter, and his friends.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	78. Chapter 78

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 78

Cody sat in his chair and looked at the man who was betraying them all. While Elizabeth was the center of the kidnapping plot, Faith was only using their friend to lure them all into her trap where they were supposed to die. Ritchie was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. He had talked almost non-stop since he had been administered the truth serum. The things he said had been surprising for Cody. However they still didn't know where Faith currently was, but she wouldn't be able to hide forever.

Cody's phone buzzed and he answered it. "Paul."

"I'm at the Towers." Jason told the former Marine. "Sonny is still at the hospital with Mike. For the time being you are to report to me."

"Understood." Cody got what they were doing. Dividing the powerbase making it harder for the organization to be taken down. "I'm done here." Ritchie wasn't going to say anything else. If he did Lee would let them know. "Where do you want me?"

"Here. Johnny and Francis are with Sonny." Jason passed along.

"I'll leave right now." Cody said getting to his feet. "Fifteen minutes unless something happens." It was a pleasure to work for smart men. Both Sonny and Jason ran a tight ship, and both were good planners, but Jason had a knack for planning that would make any military strategist proud. It was surprising that he didn't play chess, the man would be unbeatable.

"I'm in Francis's penthouse. We will be working from there." Jason told Cody before ending the call. The ladies had been asked to move to Sonny's place. While the Towers was secure, Sonny's home had extra fortification. It was also the penthouse with an escape route. A hidden staircase that took you to the garage. If they needed to flee he wanted to ladies to have a chance to get out first.

The door opened and both Marco and Jason looked up. Milo entered. "I dropped the bag off at the hospital." Elizabeth hadn't taken long at all to pack. "Sonny and Johnny are with Mike. Francis is still sleeping. I took a minute to stop next door and tell the ladies that everyone is okay."

Jason nodded. "So far we still have no clue where Faith is. The cleanup at Ric's place is almost done. The PCPD is still processing the diner so we don't have any more information left. John Zacchara reported in that they've eliminated ten guys so far, including the guy who took out Lansing. Lavery's guys are setting up a perimeter around the city. Both Shawn and I think that Faith was going to call her men in when she had Elizabeth." Jason was hoping that meant her guys would be caught off guard. Faith was still probably going to call them when she realized something was wrong. Most likely going for a more direct attack. "Morgan." Jason said answering his phone.

"The Jameson family called to say that they just took out Deluca." Johnny reported in. They had information coming in from all over the place. "Apparently he crossed them some time back. Maximus reached out to them to make sure Roy wasn't going to be an issue for us. They had a talk with Deluca first. He swears, on the life of his mother, that he hasn't been on the East Coast since he blew up Liz's building. He also swears he had no idea who lived there and that he wouldn't work for that bitch Faith. His words. No one seems to like Ms. Rosco."

"She doesn't play well with others. We swept all the warehouses, the Towers, and my house. Everything came back clean so that backs up his story. Bombs were Sorel's thing." Jason said trying to figure out Faith's next move. They were locking everything down so she was running out of options. She was either going to have to move or go to ground. "Cody is on his way. I'll call you back when I get his report. How is Sonny?"

"Sleeping. Actually it was closer to him just passing out from the stress and the exhaustion. Alexis is sleeping too. How are the ladies holding up?" Johnny wanted to know and so would Sonny and Francis.

"Scared." Jason could tell. "But holding steady." The ladies were not buckling under the pressure.

"When this is over we will all have to get together and plan some nice things for them. We should do it together so that we don't step on each other's toes." Johnny suggested.

"You could just say that you don't have any ideas." Jason smirked. They needed a laugh. "Everyone knows you suck at romance."

"I was doing well enough to make you jealous." Johnny pointed out smiling.

"That's because I suck at it more than you do." Jason said poking fun at himself.

"You bought your girl her dream house. You are already leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of us. Except maybe Francis." Johnny turned to make sure he was alone. "He's got a ring."

"No shit." Jason said happy for his friend.

"It's nice." Johnny had tagged along on the shopping trip. "I was surprised he's got such good taste, because he wears the ugliest ties I've ever seen."

"He does that to make Elizabeth laugh. It's a running gag with them." Jason had also remarked on Francis's ties. "Otherwise Diane would have burned them all." It felt good to talk about something else. The door opened and Cody entered. "I have to go. I should be calling back soon."

"If Francis is up by then I'll put you on speaker." Johnny said before ending the call and heading back to Mike's room.

* * *

"So, we've watched a movie, now what?" Georgie said looking at Elizabeth. This had been one of the longest nights of her life, and it wasn't close to being over.

"Why are you asking me?" Elizabeth said staring back at her cousin.

"I've never done this before. The sit and wait to find out if my mobster boyfriend is going to be alive or dead when the sun comes up thing. I could use a little a guidance." Georgie was terrified and trying not to show it. She really did like Johnny and wanted him to be okay. She wanted Jason and Francis and Sonny to be okay because of what they meant to Elizabeth. Mostly she just didn't want anyone else to be hurt or to die.

Diane looked back and forth between the two young women. At their age she would not have been handling this so calmly. Now, of course, she was a cool and collected adult, but in her twenties not so much. "You said there was something Sonny wanted handled?" Diane decided it would be best to change the topic of conversation.

"Yeah." Elizabeth gave her cousin another look. She was trying to remember that Georgie pretty much just got dropped into the middle of the mob, and that yes it was her fault. If Elizabeth hadn't become friends with Jason they wouldn't be sitting here wondering if anyone they cared about was going to die because of that power hungry bitch Faith. But Elizabeth had gained so much from being in Port Charles. A man who loved her and a father were at the top of that list. She didn't regret knowing them.

Elizabeth had mentioned the request across the hall, before she could explain further Jason had asked them to come to Sonny's. Once over here it had been Diane who suggest the distraction of a movie. "Something happened at the hospital. So what I want is for me more than Sonny. He was the one to suggest you do it tonight when he thought you would be near your office. But now you aren't, so really if I bring it up there isn't anything you can do about it at the moment."

"Elizabeth, breathe." Georgie said giggling. Her cousin's rambles always made her laugh.

"What did you need?" Diane asked smiling.

"I gave blood to Mike because we are both B negative." Elizabeth said putting this in context. "Sonny is as well."

"B negative isn't that common." Georgie pointed out. "Mike is fortunate you were here to help out."

"Yeah." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath before continuing. "The computer system at the hospital has to screen the blood for diseases before it can be used. The new system they have also does DNA screening. The computer linked me with Sonny and Mike."

"You're related to Sonny and Mike? How?" Georgie wanted to know.

"I thought it took three days for a DNA result?" Diane asked confused.

"The new computer system screens and does a profile of any blood work put into it. It's to check for genetic markers that could indicate diseases. If profiles match, in a preliminary state, the computer flags them for attention. You should have another test run." As a doctor in training Georgie was cautious about jumping to conclusions. That was how people got misdiagnosed.

"Alan did." Elizabeth said grinning. "Sonny is my dad and Mike is my grandfather."

"Three hour test?" Georgie guessed.

"Uh-huh. When the twenty-four hour result comes in he will call. But Alan doesn't think that anything will change." Elizabeth was telling them what Alan told the group at the hospital.

"Well if the independent test got the same result as the screening, it probably won't change. The system they have at General Hospital is state of the art. If it linked you to just Sonny there would be room for more doubt. To link you and two relatives is not a mistake it would make."

"Congratulations." Diane was happy for her young friend. She looked between the two women. "So the two of you aren't cousins?" Diane felt a bit of pain for them that morphed into confusion when Georgie smiled.

"You're not a Webber!" Georgie was thrilled for Elizabeth.

"Nope." Elizabeth was pretty damn happy about that too. "For the record Georgie and I were never more than cousins in name. Anne never adopted me, and Georgie is her niece not Jeff's. I used to think that us not sharing DNA was why we got along so well." She grinned.

"We got along well because neither one of us inherited the bitch gene." Georgie cracked. Her aunt seemed to have gotten an extra set.

"I'd like to change my last name." Elizabeth told Diane. "That's the thing that Sonny and I want. I want to change my middle name as well."

"From what to what?" Diane wanted to know.

"Imogene to Sofia." Elizabeth laughed at Diane's face.

"Imogene? That's not exactly common anymore." Diane remarked diplomatically. "In order to change your name you will need a legally admissible DNA test, which the hospital can provide when the results of the three day test come in." The lawyer explained. "When I'm allowed back into my house I will be happy to put together the appropriate paperwork so it's ready to be filed."

"Can I come when you tell Anne? You are going to tell her in person right?" Georgie wanted to know. "I should call my mom she'll want to be their too. And we'll record it!"

"Anne Webber isn't very well liked is she?" Diane looked from one brunette to the other.

"No." Georgie and Elizabeth said in unison.

"Okay then." Diane said laughing.

"I will have to go to Colorado." Elizabeth told her cousin. "Jeff should be informed in person that he isn't my father. When this is over, I'll plan that trip." Elizabeth was going to think positive. "You are welcome to come."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Georgie knew Jason was going to go. Anne Webber was about to get everything she deserved.

* * *

"What did Ritchie have to say?" Jason wanted to know.

"He's sleeping with Faith." Cody decided to start there. "There was some mild flirting when Joe was alive, which honestly I never noticed, when she came back before the funeral it went from flirting to a full blown affair. He thinks he is in love with her, and is ready to help her take her rightful place in Port Charles."

Jason just looked at Cody with disgust on his face. "She's a black widow. After she got what she wanted, Ritchie would have ended up in a ditch somewhere." He said shaking his head. "Does he know where she is?"

"No, he was taking Elizabeth to the house that we are watching. He did know about Ronnie, by the way. According to Ritchie there are no more moles." Cody was sure his bosses were going to be doing a thorough vetting of everyone after this just in case. "Faith was going to lay low until he called." Cody passed along. "Here are Ritchie's phones, I've already got Stan running traces on the numbers."

Jason noted that one of the phones was not a company one. Ronnie also had a second phone. "I doubt she was dumb enough to use a landline or her personal cell phone. If there is anything to trace then Stan will find it. Good work."

"Thanks." Since it was just the two of them Cody had something to say. "Thank you for trusting me. With everything that is going on I know you and Sonny are not sure who you can trust and who you can't. I appreciate that you are still including me in our end of things. Especially after what Ritchie did."

"Thank you for being loyal." Jason told the former solider. "That Ritchie would turn on us was unexpected." And to be honest it hurt some. "We will make sure that everyone knows what happens to him and that this will not be tolerated."

Cody just nodded. "What now?"

Jason looked at the clock. "In fifteen minutes I'll call the hospital and we will make plans." Francis would be up by then. "For now get some coffee and hang out with Marco and Milo." They should all take this break while they could.

* * *

By midnight Faith knew her plan wasn't working. She couldn't reach Ronnie or Ritchie. Joe's hitter was not responding to her calls either. While yes she did have a backup plan in case she couldn't get Elizabeth it was being blown out of the water by the arrival of Lavery's men. So at the moment Faith only had one option and that was to wait. She would lay low and plan a new attack. For now she had to stay put. Trying to leave the area was suicide. They wouldn't think to look for her at her current location so she had time. And she would use that time to begin planning her next assault.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	79. Chapter 79

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 79

By one Jason was worn out. While he didn't need a lot of sleep, he did need some. So after bringing Francis and Johnny up to date, and getting the information they had, he decided it was time to get some sleep. Marco, Milo, and Cody were in their apartments downstairs, and Hank was keeping watch, so Jason went across the hall to Sonny's place.

It was quiet which didn't surprise him. The fact that Elizabeth was sitting on the couch awake did. "I was wondering when you were going to come over." She said smiling at him.

"I considered just sacking out on the couch over at Francis's place." Jason walked over to the sofa and held out his hand.

Elizabeth allowed him to help her to her feet. "I planned on giving you another hour before going across the hall and dragging you back over with me. I wasn't worried about you sleeping at Frannie's. You would feel odd doing so while he wasn't home, and well I'm pretty irresistible. Why sleep alone over there when you can cuddle with me over here?" She said smiling and leading him upstairs to his room.

"Irresistible?" Jason asked starting to grin.

"Yup." Elizabeth took him into the room and started undressing him. "How is Mike doing?" He would have an update.

"Still stable." Jason told her. "Sonny was sleeping, and so was Alexis."

"Good, they need the rest. In the morning I will send breakfast for them." She was going to cook for everyone. "Francis and Johnny will need clothes. Diane and Georgie can pack for them." When Jason was in his underwear she held up the blankets. Quickly she undressed and put on the t-shirt Jason had on under his dress shirt then slipped into bed next to him. "Okay. For the next few hours turn it off. Put your arms around me and relax." She could offer him this respite.

"You're really good at taking care of me. Thank you." Jason was going to set everything aside for a few hours but he needed to make sure she was okay first. Tonight her entire world had changed, and instead of being able to deal with the new information she had learned, she was making sure everyone else was doing okay. Despite what was happening in the territory her needs were important too. "How are you doing? With learning that Sonny is your father?" Jason shifted to his side and scooted down so that they were eye to eye.

"I'm okay." Elizabeth reached out and cupped his jaw. He had some stubble and it tickled her palm. "Actually I'm better than okay. I love Sonny and he loves me. For the first time in my life I have a parent who loves me."

"You deserve that." Jason said urging her closer. "It's a wonderful feeling to know that your parents are there to support and love you." He knew his girl well and knew that joy wasn't the only thing she was feeling. "Tell me the rest baby."

"Jason it can wait." Elizabeth knew his focus was needed elsewhere.

"Right now nothing is happening that needs my attention. You and I are here so talk to me." He told her. He couldn't guarantee that his being able to focus on her would happen in the morning. He couldn't even promise they would make it through this conversation without his phone ringing. But any time he could give her he would.

"I feel bad that we learned this because Mike was shot. Sonny is hurting and I can't even be there to comfort him." Elizabeth snuggled up to her boyfriend. "I'm also a little scared. For me this is some of the greatest news I've ever gotten and I know Sonny is happy, but all my life I've felt like a disappointment. It would kill me if in a few years Sonny felt the same way."

Anne Webber should be damned to hell, was Jason's first thought as his arms tightened around Elizabeth. "Sonny is already proud of you. He's known you for two years and that feeling has only gotten stronger. Your being his daughter is only going to make things between you better. You'll fight, but you already do that. He won't walk away Mia. Those wild horses that people are always talking about couldn't drag him away." He knew she would need time to think about this and let it settle.

Elizabeth nodded praying Jason was right. "Did Emily land okay?"

"She did. The McAdams family has guys watching in case Faith goes that route, but it's unlikely." Jason said feeling Elizabeth relax. "Emily doesn't get Faith what she wants. Sonny likes Emily, but he wouldn't walk into a trap for her. Still I am glad that Emily isn't here."

"See Logan was good for something." Elizabeth said laughing some. "When do you think I can go home again? I need to check on the girls." It might seem insignificant at the moment, but they were living creatures who depended on her.

"I had Milo go check on their water and food supply. He isn't grossed out by them so he didn't mind." Jason knew she would worry.

"Thank you." Elizabeth was drifting off.

"They are important to you." Jason said softly. When Mia was out he let his mind wonder a bit. By now Faith would have hunkered down somewhere. While the logical thing to do would be run, getting out of the area would be damn near impossible. So she had to wait, which meant she had time to regroup. Jason was betting she was going to try something again, soon. So tomorrow he would need to have a phone conference with Johnny, Francis, Shawn, Andy, and Cody. They needed to figure out what courses of action were open to the blonde woman.

When Faith was handled, because she wasn't getting out alive, Jason needed to turn all his attention to his girl. He trusted Sonny not to hurt her, but Anne Webber was another matter. Elizabeth would want to tell the Webbers personally that they weren't her family. Anne would most likely take the opportunity to say something hurtful. Which meant that Jason would not only have to control his reaction, but he would need to make sure Sonny didn't snap. There was no way Sonny was going to let Mia go to Colorado without him.

Then there was Alexander Lewis. Jason hadn't forgotten about that asshole. Faith and the paternity reveal had pushed that deviant down the list of things to be handled, but as soon as everything else was settled Jason was going to pay him a visit. They had some things to discuss before Jason put him in the ground.

He also needed to find time to sit with Stan, so far all Jason had done was send an email to the tech guy to see if he could help. Stan had assured him that designing a ring would be no problem, and that he could produce a three dimensional image that Jason would be able to see with no difficulty. Now it was just a matter of finding a time to do some research so that Jason knew what it was he wanted. The stone would be a sapphire that much he knew. The diamond would come when he proposed. Other than that Jason had no clue what he wanted. That needed to change.

Finally he needed to make a trip to California and talk again with his sister. Since they needed time he was thinking at the end of the summer. Elizabeth would of course come to see her friend, and honestly he would need her support.

While things in Port Charles were never quiet it wasn't usually this chaotic. Jason closed his eyes and tried to rest. He needed to turn his brain off for a bit so that tomorrow they could start making plans.

* * *

Shawn was waiting on the roof of General Hospital when Johnny and Francis walked out. "This is nice."

"Yeah, we discovered it tonight." Johnny grinned at the other enforcer. "How are things going?"

"We took out more of Sorel's guys, but so far we still have no clue where Faith is." Shawn reported. "According to the records Ric has arrived in Italy and went right to his father's side."

"He's such a devoted son. Death really seemed to help him with that." Francis said with a lot of sarcasm. "Diane recommends her colleague Claire Walsh."

"I will pass that along." Shawn assured his friend.

"John is secured?" Johnny wanted to check. Faith would be stupid to go after the young mob boss, but she was also running out of targets.

"He is." Shawn said looking back out over the city. There was a sub cellar in the mansion that doubled as a bunker. John had been moved there when word of Mike's shooting reached them. "We learned this evening that Faith had a few moles in our organization as well. They have been handled."

"We badly underestimated her." Francis said stating the obvious before continuing. "I wonder how much of the organization Sorel actually ran."

"The guys we questioned said that he was fully in charge." Shawn had asked himself the same question. "Faith didn't get a say." Shawn explained what they learned earlier in the night. "We should be grateful for that. She is a hell of an opponent. Can you imagine how much damage they could have done working together?" Shawn told the other two men.

"I've been giving this some thought." Johnny said as his friends looked at him. "Faith was not planning on sharing her power once she got it. Why would she have shared with Joe?"

"You think she was planning on taking him out too?" Shawn asked surprised.

Francis picked up the thought. "She had this operation fully planned, which meant she had to have been thinking on it for a while. Some of the players are new, but most were already here. She used a small army of Joe's men to back her up. There is no way she could have done all this between the funeral and now. We were too focused on her presence." The older man laid out his thinking. "Most of the pieces would have already been in place."

"She was going to take out Joe eventually." Johnny summed up. "But when we did and took her piece of the pie she decided that moving against Sonny would give her more power and she could say she did it to avenge Joe. Liz is never going to let us hear the end of how badly we underestimated Faith." He grinned.

"None of the ladies will let us live this down if they learn about it." Francis said shaking his head. They would be right too. "We looked at Faith and said woman, and moved on. We let typical mob mentality where females are concerned make us stupid. We need to find her, given too much time she will come up with a new plan."

"We also need to find the rest of Sorel's men. Duke said his guys can stay for a while. He hated Sorel and Faith, so he is only too happy to help." Shawn told them what he knew. "Where would she go? It's not going to be somewhere obvious, but it has to be a place where she has supplies for at least a few weeks. Going grocery shopping isn't an option at the moment."

"She lived in the area for years, so we don't necessarily have any advantage there." Francis said thinking out loud. "Maybe we should ask Liz?"

"Why?" Johnny wanted to know.

"She was the one to first state that Faith was coming after Sonny." Francis pointed out. "A female perspective might not be a bad thing."

"Couldn't hurt at this point." Shawn really did have to meet Jason's new girl. She sounded like a keeper.

"In the morning. I'm sure she is sleeping at the moment." Francis would ask Jason when he called for the morning briefing.

"Mike is doing well?" Shawn asked he knew if the older man had made a turn for the worse O'Brien or Corelli would have started with that.

"Stable." Francis said as they headed toward the door. "Max is with Sonny. It will be his only priority during this time."

Shawn just nodded. While Max would have been an asset during last night's action it was important that they have someone they trusted implicitly with Sonny. Someone they knew would keep their boss safe. "I'm going to sack out for a bit. I'll be up by briefing time." Shawn said as his friends stepped off the elevator.

"Good hunting." Johnny said as the door slide shut.

"You know it." Shawn replied.

* * *

Early the next morning Elizabeth awoke to both Jason's mouth and his hands on her body. As great ways to start the day it was right at the top. He was sucking a nipple deep into the heat of his mouth and she arched as she moaned in pleasure.

"Quieren mas?" Want more, he whispered as he moved from one pert mound to the other. Elizabeth's breasts were very sensitive so he always made sure to give them plenty of attention.

"Si." She knew Jason spoke fluent Spanish but they didn't normally speak it to one another. The fact that he was doing so now was hot. Wanting to give him pleasure as well she reached down and encircled his cock starting to stroke slowly.

It took more control than he knew he had for Jason to remove her hand. It always felt good when she touched him, but this morning was about her. He wanted to start the day loving her, because odds were this would be the only time they got together today. "Dejame amarte." Let me love you, he whispered against her stomach as he moved further down her body. His lips covered her center before his tongue softly lapped at her.

"Por favor." Elizabeth groaned as her fingers fisted in his hair. "Dios mio!" She cried out as she hung on the brink of explosion.

She was right there, he could tell by the movements of her body. He wanted her to shatter, yes, but he also wanted to take her higher than ever before. Just as she was about to fall he removed his mouth coming over and pushed his cock deep inside of her. Not giving her a chance to adjust he starting stroking hard and fast.

Elizabeth's whole body was shaking as the pleasure spiked harder and sharper than she thought possible. Instead of making her come he was taking them somewhere new. To a level of ecstasy she had no idea even existed.

Her internal muscles were massaging his hard shaft at it was taking everything in him to not just give in to the release that wanted to come. He wanted this morning to be the best loving she ever had. Wanted his girl to carry this feeling with her for the rest of the day. "Te amo Mia."

She couldn't even speak. Her mind was blank to everything but the way he felt moving inside her. They were truly one in this moment. Elizabeth whimpered and then she exploded on a silent scream because the feelings stole her breath. Her body bucked as the orgasm seemed to not end but crash over her once more.

Jason groaned harshly and gave himself over to his girl. He felt her muscles contract around him and poured his essence inside her. His hips continued to pump not wanting the moment to end, and when she closed tight around him a second time he was powerless not to join her again.

"Te amo." Elizabeth said holding him tight as her heart continued to beat hard in her chest. "Te amo Jason."

All he could do was hold her close, and inside he knew that was all she needed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	80. Chapter 80

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 80

Those in penthouse two who were still sleeping woke to the smell of bacon. In Elizabeth mind there was no better way to start the day. She had come down after her time in bed with Jason and started cooking. Normally when cooking for a group she would have prepped the night before. Last evening as she waited with her friends, and then alone waiting for Jason, it hadn't even crossed her mind.

All her time with Sonny made it so she still had the situation under control. The bacon went on trays first and sat out to warm a bit while she cracked eggs, and sausage went into a frying pan to start the base of the gravy that Johnny was such a fan off. The biscuits that Francis loved would happen last.

Jason joined her after his shower and she immediately put him to work. The eggs would have peppers and onions, they still needed to be chopped and she let him handle that. "Who is coming from the hospital for pickup?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled out the trays of bacon and set the crispy strips on a rack to drain a bit. She and Jason had been cooking for almost forty minutes.

"Freddy." Jason said sautéing the vegetables he sliced. Just like when he cooked with Sonny he followed any order she gave him. "Eggs?" He asked looking at the clock. "He should be here in about ten minutes."

"Start the eggs." She agreed pulling out the biscuits and brushing the tops with melted butter. They needed to cool and she set them on the racks that her dad, that felt so good to say, had for that reason. Bacon was put in a travel tray and covered. The eggs, gravy, and finally the biscuits got the same treatment.

Cody walked in followed by Marco, Milo, and Freddy. "Those are for you." She told the guard. Sonny had nice catering style containers so the food would stay hot.

"I'll help you get everything downstairs." Jason said following the guard out.

Before the guys could sit and start on the plates that Elizabeth put in front of them Diane and Georgie walked in. "Here are your plates." Elizabeth said dishing up food.

"How many people did you cook for this morning?" Georgie asked looking around the spotless room.

"Just us and the hospital crew." Elizabeth answered fixing a plate for Jason, who should be right back up, and one for herself.

"About twenty." Cody answered the question.

"By yourself?" Diane was impressed. "This is delicious Elizabeth, thank you." The young woman was being all kinds of impressive in this difficult situation.

"No, Jason helped." Elizabeth said forking up some eggs.

"Not really." He said coming in and sitting next to Marco. "I did some chopping and made the eggs." He tasted them. "Which need more salt."

"The eggs are great." Elizabeth told him. "They don't need more salt because the bacon has salt and so does the gravy." She wasn't going to let him down play his assistance.

Everyone watching the two of them smiled and thought that she wasn't going to take as much credit as she deserved.

"Thank you." Marco told her.

"You're welcome. Oh, crap I forgot coffee for the guys." Elizabeth had been so focused on the food.

"I had some sent over." Jason had made that call before coming down. Even Sonny had that brought over when he hosted brunch.

"Good." Elizabeth started a pot for those here at the house. "Milo thank you for checking on Cocoa and Mocha."

"You're welcome. They're cute. Do you think I could bring Sabrina by the house one day to visit?" He asked his friend. His girl would love them.

"Sure. I want to have all the ladies out to the house soon. She'll definitely be on the invite list." Elizabeth said stretching to get down some mugs.

"Elizabeth." Jason walked over and grabbed them before she started climbing on the counters. "Go eat." He said stealing a kiss.

"I think we should practice our poker today." Elizabeth said to Diane and Georgie. They would be inside again. "Then after we should go swimming. I'll need to get a suit."

"I have several that have never been worn, you can have one of them." Diane told her young friend.

"I don't know how to play poker." Georgie told her cousin. "I can play Canasta though. And bridge." Volunteering at the senior center back home she had learned both games.

"I am having a poker night eventually so you need to learn. Ladies only." Elizabeth said grinning at the guys.

"I'll be with you guys all day. I'd be happy to give you some pointers." Milo spoke up again. He was good at the game but generally only played when Francis, or one of the other guys, hosted a poker night.

"If you are with us after we go to the pool we should play Monopoly. According to Max you've never been beaten." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Oh man." Georgie said laughing. "Elizabeth's never been beaten either."

"Me either." Diane said smiling wide. "I think I'm going to have to show you two how the game is really played." The lawyer said starting the trash talk.

"With all due respect Ms. Miller, I'm sure that I will be the one handing out the lessons." Milo would do his part in keeping them in good spirits. But he wasn't going to throw the game. If either one of them beat him they were going to have to earn the victory.

"We shall see." Elizabeth said refilling the coffee.

Cody, Marco, Georgie, and Jason all kept quiet.

"I'll do clean up." Cody offered as the meal wrapped up. "Not that there is much to do." It was just the plates, utensils, and glasses everyone used. Elizabeth, like Sonny, cleaned as she went.

"Are we here again?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Yes." Jason said finishing his coffee.

"I'll gather up everything I need." Diane said heading for the door. "Does Sonny have a Monopoly game?"

"He does." Elizabeth answered. "Unopened." They hadn't gotten around to playing it yet.

"I need more clothing too." Georgie said following Diane out. Since she was going downstairs Marco tagged along.

"I'm going next door." Jason leaned down and kissed Mia. "We are going to try to wrap this up as soon as possible."

"I know." Elizabeth said hugging him. She was grateful he was here with her but also felt some guilt that Diane and Georgie didn't have Francis or Johnny close by. "When you call the hospital tell Alexis to come to the Towers today."

"I thought you wanted her with Sonny?" Jason would feel better if the gallery owner was here.

"Last night she couldn't have been anywhere else." Elizabeth explained. "My dad needed her. Now she needs to leave the hospital." She was pretty sure that Alexis was thinking the same as her. It was in Sonny's best interest to not have to worry about his girlfriend. "Okay go do your thing. I need to set up for poker." She gave him another kiss.

"All done. You may want to double check that I put everything in the right spot." Cody said coming out of the kitchen. "I don't want to survive Faith to have Sonny take me out for messing up his kitchen."

"Okay." Elizabeth said laughing and moving off.

"Next door." Jason said heading across the hall. Cody wordlessly followed.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm giving Liz a big kiss the next time I see her." Johnny said as he fixed himself seconds of breakfast. "This gravy is amazing."

Sonny was beaming with pride. He'd been smiling since the food arrived. "It is good. It's actually not something I taught her to make."

"Someone is feeling like a proud papa this morning." Max said laughing. It had not taken long for word of the newly discovered relationship to make the rounds among the top guards that they knew were clean.

"Did you ask her to make breakfast?" Francis wanted to know.

"No." Sonny said grinning again. "I figured we would order from the hotel." The fact that she wanted to take care of everyone made him proud.

"I will need to start using the gym at the Towers." Alexis was having a love affair with the warm biscuits. "Between the two of you I will be working out daily."

Francis's phone rang. "Corelli." He needed to find some time today to call and talk with Diane. He didn't want her to feel ignored.

"You guys still eating?" Jason asked his friend.

"Hold on." Francis put his phone on speaker and placed it on the table. They were down the hall in the lounge that Alan cordoned off just for them. "Go ahead." The door was shut and guarded so they could talk.

"Alexis, Marco will be there in twenty minutes to bring you to the Towers." Jason started there. "Elizabeth would like for you to join the other ladies."

"I'll be ready." She responded.

"You're going?" Sonny was surprised, but knew it was for the best.

"It's time." Alexis told him. "Something your daughter understands." Despite the age difference it was clear that Elizabeth was at the top of the social structure where the ladies were concerned.

"Thank you." Sonny said squeezing her hand.

"I'm taking the rest of those biscuits with me." Alexis had earned every single one of those calories.

"Call me when you guys are ready to start the meeting." Jason spoke up again. He figured that would be when Alexis left.

"Tell Liz thank you for breakfast." Sonny said to his second in command. "Did you make the eggs?"

"Yeah, did the lack of salt give me away?" Jason laughed.

"No, you didn't need more salt. We had bacon." Sonny said grinning.

"What gave me away then?" Jason just shook his head at how much Mia and her father thought alike.

"The brown spots." Sonny said laughing.

"I'm going now." Jason said before hanging up. He was glad his friend was laughing, even if it was at him.

* * *

Francis finished up and stepped out into the hall. "Hi." He said when the phone was answered.

"Hi." Diane was pleased that he called. She spent a lot of time working and so did Francis. So she wasn't going to complain if she didn't hear from him for a while. However this was not the normal situation, she was worried for his safety. "How are you?"

"Tired." Francis answered honestly. "We are working to end this."

"I know." Diane assured him. "I'm not going anywhere Francis."

"Good to know. I love you." He tried to remember to tell her at least once a day.

"I love you too." Diane liked that he wasn't shy about letting her know.

"What are you doing today?" He knew she was stuck inside, something he felt bad about.

"Poker, swimming, and then beating Milo and Elizabeth at Monopoly." Diane was smiling as she finished up.

"Good luck, they are both very good." Francis warned her.

"They are good. I am better." Diane boosted.

Francis loved that his lady wasn't a wilting flower. "Alexis will be returning to the Towers in a bit."

"Good. We can discuss going to New York for fashion week." Diane hadn't missed one in ten years. Moving to Port Charles wasn't going to end that streak. "I will see if Elizabeth and Georgie would like to join us."

"I shudder to think about the four of you set loose on New York." Francis said laughing. He bet Diane would only be too happy to spend Jason's money on a new wardrobe for Liz. He needed to get his ring on Diane's finger so they could look at wedding gowns on that trip.

"Send guards. Ones with stamina." Diane laughed. "Be careful my love." She said getting serious.

"I will." Francis promised as Marco walked down the hall. "Listen to Jason."

"I will not give him a hard time." Diane could be stubborn, but she wasn't stupid. "Elizabeth is helping us get through this. She is incredibly strong."

"She is." Francis agreed. "I have to go." Alexis came out with Marco and they walked toward the elevator. "I love you."

"I love you too." Diane said before hanging up. She took a deep breath and let it out slow. "Keep him safe." She said softly. "Keep them all safe." Swimsuits in hand she headed back to the penthouse across the hall.

* * *

While Francis was in the hall Johnny stepped into the bathroom for some privacy. "Hey."

"Hi." Georgie had just come back to Sonny's. "I was hoping you would call."

"Everything okay?" He needed to keep this brief. Marco had come for Alexis so Jason would be calling soon.

"Considering all that is going on, yes. Does this happen often?" Georgie wanted to know.

"No." Johnny was glad that things were stable for the most part. "Is this going to be a problem?" Their relationship had been tested a lot already.

"I can handle it. I was just curious." Georgie didn't want him worried that they would be breaking up when he came home.

"Good to know. Sonny likes for things to be stable." Johnny informed her. "Jason does as well. Not many people are willing to go against them. However every once in a while someone decides to try."

"Makes sense." Georgie answered. "I was kind of promised a trip to the island if things got dangerous. I may have to sue you for false advertising when this is over." She wanted him to laugh.

"How about a trip when things calm down." Johnny could make that happen.

"Is it safe, or should I take a guard?" Georgie said flirting some.

"I would personally make sure you stayed safe." Johnny let his voice drop some. They hadn't made it to the bedroom yet, but he found he was enjoying the tension they were building.

"I like the sound of that." Georgie smiled knowing he would hear it in her voice.

"I need to go." Johnny hated to end the call, but they had things to do.

"Stay safe. We have a second date to go on." In other words she would be here waiting.

"Yes, we do. Bye." Johnny said before hanging up and heading out to start the work day.

"Bye." Georgie said ending the call. "Be safe." She repeated before going to join Elizabeth and Milo at the dining room table for poker.

* * *

Johnny walked out of the bathroom as Francis returned to the room. Sonny was looking out the window. Alexis had just left and he was missing her already. They had shared a kiss before she walked out the door, and it felt like it was goodbye. He didn't like that. Faith wasn't going to win, she wasn't going to be allowed to take this from them. Turning he looked at two men he trusted implicitly. "Call Jason."

Francis nodded as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	81. Chapter 81

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 81

The guys exchanged all the information they had. Shawn added the most by telling them that Andy had gotten the remainder of Sorel's guys. Early this morning Duke's enforcer had captured Sorel's highest ranking LT. In exchange for a quick death the man had talked. Faith had recruited thirty men for what was indeed supposed to be an overthrow of Joe's organization. She was hoping to get more men before making her move. But Sorel blew up Elizabeth's building and the rest they all knew.

The guy had told them where to find the rest of the crew and they had been handled. He had not been able to tell them where to find Faith. Shawn had his phone and if Faith tried to touch base they would do their best to trace the call.

"So that leaves us in the same place we are now." Sonny said frustrated. And more than a little angry. The phone call had started with the disclosure that Ritchie was indeed dirty and that he tried to kidnap Elizabeth last night. The mob boss was going to sit his headstrong child down and tell her she wasn't to use herself as bait ever again. Sonny also threatened his guys with all manners of death if they let her.

"She has to be in the area." Johnny pointed out.

"We also thought she was in her apartment." Jason reminded them.

"Maybe it might be time to speak with Ms. Webber, and see if she has any ideas." Shawn suggested.

"Do you really think Liz is going to know where Faith is?" Sonny asked John Zacchara's enforcer.

"She was the only one who said Faith was going after you. So it can't hurt." Shawn didn't like waiting for things to happen. It made you lose your edge.

"Go get Elizabeth, please." Jason asked Marco.

"Where is Ritchie?" Sonny asked while they were waiting.

"At the warehouse." Cody answered.

"We figured you would want to deal with him personally." Jason added on.

"You figured correct." Sonny was looking forward to seeing Ritchie. "Handle Ronnie today." He had nothing to tell them so was of no further use.

"You wanted to see me?" Elizabeth was surprised by the request.

"Yeah." Jason had to smile when she walked in the room.

"Liz, if you were Faith where would you hide? She can't get out of the area." Francis explained to his young friend.

She was surprised that they were asking her this question. "Well the first thing I would do is change my appearance." She didn't know if they had factored that in.

"Like a wig and glasses?" Johnny guessed.

"No, like a cut and dye job. Maybe some tanner." Elizabeth told them. "You said she had blonde hair so it's most likely black now. Then when I had the chance to run, I'd go to Jason, or her boyfriend since we are talking about Faith. If she has one. You are safer with someone watching your back." She explained her thinking.

"Damn." Cody said looking at Jason. "It cannot be that easy."

"What?" Sonny asked over the phone.

"Faith might be at Ritchie's house. We wouldn't look there because he was supposed to be out of town on business. We haven't even packed it up." Cody told them.

"She probably wouldn't even need groceries." Francis filled in more details. "Ritchie grew a lot of vegetables and he had a freezer in the basement that he kept full because he hated shopping."

"The power is also still on." Marco reminded them.

"We created the perfect furnished hideout because we wanted it to look like Ritchie was coming back." Cody said shaking his head. "We need a crew to go over and scout. I can lead them."

"I can meet you there." Johnny spoke up. This would be a job for him and Cody as the enforcers.

"Elizabeth thank you." Sonny's voice came across the line. "Step out please."

"Sure thing." She headed back across the hall, hoping this was about to end.

"Do we want to take her alive?" Jason asked his boss. "Or do we just want her gone? Maximus has given his okay to eliminate her."

"If we get the chance take her out." Sonny gave the order. Faith was too slippery to not just end her where she stood. "She is not going to go down easy." She would fight tooth and nail.

"Ritchie has a bit of land around his place so we will have some room to maneuver as necessary, but it would be better if we could flush her out." Cody was planning the op. "Like most of us Ritchie has weapons in his house. I don't know if she has access to them."

"You can smoke her out." Shawn suggested.

"First we need to make sure she is in there." Francis reminded them.

"Come pick me up." Johnny said speaking to Cody. "We will get the thermal reader and see if anyone is staying at Ritchie's place. If so we will surround the house and strike."

"Shawn are you in?" Francis asked his friend.

"Yes, she is a threat to John so I would like to be there." Shawn wanted this over as well. "According to the guy Andy chatted with Ritchie and Ronnie are the only two men Faith had in your organization. I figured you would want to know that when you are putting together your team."

"Good to know." Sonny replied. They would be doing a sweep anyway. "When?"

"Two in the morning?" Johnny suggested. "There is a better chance of catching her off guard if we go in overnight."

"Sounds good." Jason concurred. "Let's call our guy in the PCPD and make sure there is no activity in the area. We don't want the police interrupting things."

"I can help with that." Shawn spoke up. "John owns an empty warehouse. We can torch it. Draw everyone's attention to Crimson Pointe. I am assuming of course Ritchie lives in Port Charles."

"He does. About as far from your territory as you can get." Francis told Shawn. "Faith had to drive through downtown to get to his place. Even cutting her hair and changing the color our guy should have seen her leave her building. I want to know how we missed her exit." He would be checking that while the guys set up for the op.

"Jason stay at the Towers." Sonny told his second in command.

"I very much want to be there when Faith dies, but I will stay here." Jason answered. This was part of being in command. Handing off the dirty work to others. "If this goes like we expect it to, then Elizabeth will come to the hospital tomorrow to visit with Mike."

"Hopefully he will be awake by then." Sonny had been told that Mike wasn't expected to wake up today. Having Elizabeth close would help. "Tell Elizabeth not to bother with lunch we will order in."

Jason just smirked. "Yeah, I don't see that happening." Sonny's dislike of takeout was being visited upon him. "But I'm guessing she would be happy to listen to your opinion about what she should make."

"Tell her I will call later, if I get a chance." Sonny wanted to speak with her and just check in.

"Elizabeth would like that. Be careful." Jason told his friend.

"You too." Sonny said as they ended the call. From here on out it was Johnny and Cody's show. Hopefully by the time the sun rose. Faith would be gone.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Alexis asked when Elizabeth returned.

"Everything is good. My dad just had a question." Elizabeth said sitting back down and picking up her cards. "I was thinking that we could go down to the pool after this." Alexis would relax in the warm water. She had been eating antacids since she arrived. "I'll need to be back up here to make lunch."

"I can help you with that." Milo offered dealing three cards to Diane. "How many Ms. Scorpio?"

"Georgie." She said for about the one hundredth time this morning. "Two, I think." Poker was more complex than she first thought, but she was getting the hang of it.

"Ms. Davis?" Milo asked.

"Four, and yes I have an Ace." Alexis had proven to be quite good at poker. She and Diane were holding their own against Milo. The younger man grinned as he dealt the cards.

"If you call me Ms. Corinthos, I will kneecap you. One please." Elizabeth said laughing. "Thank you for the offer to help with lunch."

He grinned and slid the card across the table. So far Liz was not doing well at the game. "You should get Jason to give you some pointers, or Francis."

"Francis gave me a lesson on the island. I think I need a refresher course." Elizabeth muttered. "Crud."

"I don't mind. You will only need me if Jason doesn't come over." Milo didn't mind cooking for the crew. "What are we making?"

"Sandwiches. I figure I'd keep it easy. Dinner will be pasta." Elizabeth said frowning. Her hand sucked she should have asked for more cards. "Fold."

"You have to ante first." Milo was teaching them Texas Hold 'Em.

"Oh." Elizabeth threw some chips in the pot and then tossed her cards down.

Milo just laughed. "I'm taking three cards. Ms. Miller the opening bet is yours." He said smiling at Francis's girlfriend.

"In September I am going back to New York for the spring/summer 2015 fashion week, would you ladies like to go with me?" Diane asked as she made her opening bid.

"I've never been, I'm in." Alexis said also bidding. They weren't playing for money so she wasn't curbing her chip usage.

"I'm going to pass, we've already established I'm not into fashion." Georgie also anted up.

"Fashion week is only partially about the clothes. There are lots of parties and the opportunity to people watch. Lots of celebrities." Diane told Georgie. "Plus it's a week in New York away from the men." The lawyer said trying to entice the younger woman to come along.

"School." Georgie said shrugging.

"Elizabeth?" Diane said looking down the table.

"I'm in. I'd love to visit New York again, so far I've only been the one time with Jason." Elizabeth watched Milo bid.

"You've only ever been to New York once?" Diane said surprised. When her friend shrugged the lawyer shook her head. "Fashion week, and I'll make sure Jason knows to take you at Christmas. There is nothing like Christmas in New York."

Alexis nodded her head. "Christmas in New York is a must see, as is Paris in the spring. We have a flat in Paris, you can stay there." Kristina was now based in London, the city suited her better.

"When you go to New York you can stay in my apartment." Diane offered. "That offer is of course open to all of you. Young Mr. Giambetti I am sure your girlfriend would love a weekend in the city."

"I will keep that in mind." Milo said smiling. "Thank you." Maybe for her birthday he would take Sabrina down.

"Call." Diane said betting again. Georgie folded. Alexis and Milo both bet. "Show your cards." Diane grinned as she took the pot. "Francis will be proud when I tell him I won several thousand dollars of imaginary money."

"Let's get changed and head to the pool. I'll grab us some towels." Elizabeth said standing.

"Sounds good." Alexis was tired of sitting still, swimming would be nice.

* * *

Faith was indeed at Ritchie's house. By now she was certain that the men of the Corinthos organization would guess that she left town. They were of course wrong. She had no intention of leaving without doing some damage first. Elizabeth Webber was no longer an option, but Sonny was at the hospital with his father. There was no way to completely secure the building so she was going to take the mob boss out there. It was probably a suicide mission but they would be hunting for her no matter what so there was no reason to hide.

Joe was gone and Ric was gone, that was good. What didn't make her happy was that Ritchie, the man who was going to stand beside her until her power base was solidified, was also gone. She'd come close to toppling the most powerful family on the East Coast. Not bad for a woman. It was not the historical note she wanted to make, but Faith Rosco was going to be remembered. The hospital would change shift at five and that would be the best time to strike. Extra bodies meant less chance of being noticed, her new jet black pixie cut should help her hide as well. She would leave here at three, and drive over to the hospital to stake it out while she waited for the day's workers to arrive. Getting scrubs should not be a hardship. Sonny Corinthos was going to die and so would anyone else who got in her way. Now she would get some sleep so that tomorrow morning she would be sharp.

* * *

"How does he look?" Sonny asked Dr. Ford.

"Good. I know it might not seem that way, but his vitals are stable which is what we want to see. His heart rate is also strong. I am confident in saying that tomorrow your dad should wake up." The doctor told Sonny. "Rest is the thing he will need the most when he wakes up."

"I will make sure he takes it easy." Sonny promised the doctor. "Alan said I can arrange private in home nursing care with Nurse Johnson, and I'm sure Liz will help too."

"Lots of love and support will get Mike through this. I happen to be a big fan of his hot open faced turkey sandwich so I have a personal stake in his recovery." Dr. Ford laughed and was happy when Sonny did too. "You were here not that long ago, so you'll be able to help him through his recovery."

Sonny nodded. Normally depression was a big concern but a new granddaughter should help with that. "We will take care of him."

"Of that I have no doubt. I'm here until nine, page me if you need anything." Dr. Ford said before leaving the room.

Sonny walked over to his father's bed and covered the older man's hand. "You need to fight and come back to us. I have some incredible news that you are not going to want to miss out on. So come back to us." Sonny squeezed his dad's hand before sitting and keeping vigil again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	82. Chapter 82

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 82

At midnight Jason walked across the hall to Sonny's penthouse. Like last night Elizabeth was on the couch waiting for him. Coming over he sat next to her and sighed when she cuddled into his side. "I can't stay tonight." He told her.

"Okay." Elizabeth didn't ask why but based on what she had heard this afternoon Faith must have been located. "Do you want me to make you a snack?"

"No, but thank you." Jason loved how she took care of him. He was going to be seriously spoiled. "Milo checked on the pets again tonight. Gave them fresh water and food." Jason passed along. "Hopefully tomorrow night we will be back home."

"I'd like that. Diane offered us the use of her apartment if we want to return to New York. She said Christmas there is not to be missed." Elizabeth looked up at him and grinned.

Even he couldn't miss a hint that big. "We can go down and spend a few days before the holiday in the city. I am certain Sonny will want you here on Christmas Day." Jason figured this would be a big year for them both.

"Christmas Eve too. I love the mass at Queen of Angels." Elizabeth had gone with the guys last year. She had also spent Christmas Day with them.

"Did you guys make any other travel plans?" Jason asked enjoying this break from the hunt. Marco was with Cody and Johnny, while Milo was at the hospital to back up his brother and Francis. The Towers was locked down and guards were stationed in the lobby. Johnny had called just after lunch to say that they had indeed gotten a heat source from inside Ritchie's house. Without a visual that couldn't be sure it was Faith, but realistically it wouldn't be anyone else. Ritchie didn't have any family in the area so no one should be just dropping by to visit.

"Alexis mentioned Paris in the springtime. Have you ever been to Paris?" Elizabeth hadn't recalled him mentioning the city.

"No, but I'd be happy to take you." It seemed like a place that would call to the artist in her. He also knew she wanted to visit Venice, so he would make that happen as well. Maybe the month between Thanksgiving and Christmas. They could leave after turkey day and visit Italy. They could stop off for a few days in New York before coming back to Port Charles. He'd have to see about taking vacation.

That brought to mind the house he was building on the island. He needed to check in with the architect and see how that was going. He wanted to take Elizabeth down for her birthday, so at least a week. Of course Sonny would want his daughter here to celebrate. His boss was seriously messing up their travel plans. Jason frowned as he reworked the dates.

Elizabeth felt him tense and gently rubbed her hand across his chest. "It'll be alright Jason." She said softly.

"Hmmm." Her touching him always made it impossible to concentrate. He'd love to take her upstairs, but honestly he couldn't give her his undivided attention at the moment. So that had to wait.

"I know you are worried about what is happening in the territory, but I know it will be alright." She said looking up at him. "Try to relax just for a little while and think about something else." She wanted to offer him a refuge even if only for half an hour.

Jason gave her a half smile. He had been thinking about something else just not what she thought. "Okay." He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the fact that his girl was in his arms. "So Paris, New York, and Venice. Where else would you like to go?"

It didn't surprise her that he remembered the conversation they had about Venice when he was recovering in her studio. "That's enough, don't you think. Most people never even make it out of the country in their lifetime. Leaving four times is enough." She wasn't going to be greedy.

"Four?" Jason cracked open an eye to look at her.

"I was including the island. Although I'm guessing we will go there again. I need to talk to Sonny about taking Alexis. I think she will need a vacation after this." Elizabeth snuggled a bit closer and grinned when Jason picked her up to put her on his lap.

"How are things with your opening coming along?" Jason wanted to know.

"Fine. Felix will do most of the work. He's a whiz at planning events. He really should branch out into event planning. He'd be booked months in advance." She would mention that to her friend. Maybe Sonny was looking for another legitimate business. "All I have to do is show up and sell some art." It was one night for a few hours and her friends would be there. "Alexis has already gotten all the RSVP's back so now we just wait." It was in four weeks. "I'm sure Diane will be happy to shop with me for something to wear."

"Sonny's going to give you a credit card." Jason warned her, much like he did about the check from the Sorel family.

"I know." Elizabeth wasn't going to argue. "I'll even use it because it will make him happy." She didn't see it as Sonny trying to buy away the fact that they had spent so many years apart. That was no more his fault than hers, he would just want her to have anything she wanted.

Jason smiled at that. "Who won at Monopoly?" He had listened to Diane, Milo, and Mia trash talk over lunch. Georgie and Alexis stayed out of it. "I know it wasn't Milo, because he pouted when I asked."

"Diane. She crushed everyone." Elizabeth said snuggling closer.

"I don't have to go anywhere for a bit, go to sleep and let me hold you." Jason requested. She had to be tired, worry wore a person down. He would take her upstairs before going back next door.

"Okay." Elizabeth never had any trouble falling asleep when his arms were around her. "I love you."

"I love you too Mia." Jason said brushing a soft kiss across her forehead. Leaning back he closed his eyes and let himself rest. He wouldn't sleep for long but having his girl next to him would make the nap satisfying.

* * *

"What's up?" Jason was sitting in Francis's living room waiting for two a.m. to roll around. After Elizabeth had fallen asleep he'd sat holding her just letting her soft warm weight soothe him. Finally he forced himself to take her upstairs. This hopefully would be the only night they had to spend apart. Hank had come over to the Towers as backup in case anything went wrong so the two of them were watching Sports Center.

Stan looked at his boss and grinned. "I figured since you had some time to kill it would be a good time to work on your project." Sonny had called and told him to come up. "Plus you'll want me up here so you can hear what the guys are doing." They had a surveillance set up similar to what the Secret Service used. Ear pieces that received and transmitted. Stan would be monitoring the op in case something went wrong.

"Okay." Jason followed the tech guy over to the dining room table. Stan set up the laptop for the operation, and then opened a second computer with the imaging software. He typed in a few commands and a dark blue screen, similar in shade to a blue print, popped up. "What is Ms. Corinthos's ring size?" Stan was also monitoring the hospital system. He had called his boss to tell him when the results of the twenty-four hour test came in. It was also a match, and when Alan Quartermaine finished his emergency surgery he would find Sonny and tell him.

"Six and a half." Jason had already checked that.

Stan typed and a band appeared on the screen. He typed again and the image went from two dimensions to three. "Can you see that?" He asked his boss.

"Yeah." Jason smiled, this was going to work.

"So there are quite a few different styles of settings you can choose from for your band. I would recommend a bezel setting." Stan had done his research. "It doesn't have prongs and it will be easier to keep clean, if Ms. Corinthos paints with her ring on. If she doesn't then that isn't an issue."

"I have no idea if she will paint with it on, but not having prongs makes sense. I also need to keep in mind that Elizabeth has very classic taste, I don't want anything gaudy." Jason said thinking out loud. "Since she'll be wearing it everyday I want her comfortable. At the same time I want to make a statement." He wanted to wow her.

"Remember the four Cs." Hank said from the couch.

"I'm not getting a diamond, yet, this ring will have a sapphire." Jason explained.

"How come?" Stan wanted to know.

"I wanted something that was close in color to her eyes." Jason answered trying not to blush.

"Can I show you something?" Stan asked grinning.

"Sure." Jason said nodding.

"This is a blue topaz." Stan pulled up a stunning stone. "Naturally it is a rare stone, but you can get yellow topaz irradiated. While not the dark blue of a sapphire I think your girl will appreciate that you got her something unique. Plus if the stone is uncommon it means you don't have to come up with some super fantastic setting."

"That's a nice stone." Hank had come over to look. He thought it was closer in color to Jason's eyes, and that Elizabeth would like that more.

"How hard is it to find?" Jason didn't want to have to wait forever to give his girl this ring.

"I'm sure Sonny's guy can find you one." Stan hoped he could. Considering money was no object it should be able to happen. "I would also be happy to search one out."

"Two carats, as clear as possible." Jason liked the sound of that.

Stan opened his email and started the message that would go to Eric. "When the ring is designed I'll attach the picture and send it all at once. What shape would you like the stone to be?"

"Oval." Jason thought that would look nice.

Stan began constructing the ring with a bezel setting. "Do you want a halo of diamonds?" The tech guy asked.

"No." Jason just wanted the topaz stone. When he put diamonds on her finger it would be in an engagement ring.

"Platinum?" Stan asked his boss.

"Yeah." Jason watched as the metal color changed.

Stan clicked a few buttons and the view changed so that Jason could see the ring straight on. "It's pretty simple."

"But Elizabeth will like that." Hank spoke before Jason could. "She isn't a fussy kind of lady."

"No, my girl isn't into overly ornate jewelry. But I wanted something special." Jason was frowning.

"Okay, then how about pink topaz." Stan suggested pulling up a picture. "Like blue it's a naturally rare color in the stone. So more than likely you'll get one that is pale in color. If you really want to go all out you can get Ms. Corinthos a Peruvian pink opal. They are relatively rare as well. You can even get it set in pink gold." Stan worked some magic and produced a picture.

"That's too much pink." Jason said laughing At the dark pink band. Although he would keep the pink gold in mind. Maybe for a bracelet.

"I can lighten the pink in the gold." Stan said doing just that. "With this design you don't see much of the band anyway." The tech guy pointed out.

Jason nodded. "I like that." Elizabeth would love it. "Two carats if possible in an emerald cut with a bevel setting."

Stan produced the image. "Are you sure you don't want to rethink the halo setting? Women love that." He suggested once more.

"No, but I will want that for an engagement ring." Jason had learned a lot. He watched as Stan saved the image before attaching it to the email. "Eric will let me know he saw it when he gets in. He'll call you if there are any problems getting the stone or when the ring is done. You will most likely need to give him some leeway in terms of time. This is not going to be a next week kind of venture. The stone you picked is only found in one place on the planet."

"That's fine. I have time." Jason pulled out his phone and sent an email to Sonny letting him know that the ring had been constructed. His phone buzzed and looking at the message he grinned. Sonny wanted to see a picture. Jason told him no, he could see it when it was on his daughter's finger. "Not a word to anyone, especially Sonny." Jason told the two employees.

"No worries." Hank said grinning.

"Not a problem." Stan said laughing. "You know this will drive Sonny up the wall?"

"I know." Jason said grinning evilly. The prank war was over, but that didn't mean he couldn't find another way to annoy his friend.

"Since that is done, let me make sure that our communications channels are clear." Stan moved to his other computer. "OB?"

"Yeah." Johnny responded.

"Paul." Stan checked.

"Here." Cody replied.

"Butler." Stan called out.

"Present." Shawn answered being a smartass.

All the guys laughed which let Stan see that all the lines were working. "That kind of attitude will get you a detention."

"Sorry." Shawn said still laughing. "We are a go in thirty minutes."

"Want some music while you wait?" Stan offered.

"Nope." Johnny answered. "Is Jason still up?"

"I'm right here." Jason replied.

"You okay, going through withdrawal maybe?" Johnny asked as more laughing came across the line.

"I still owe you from the island Johnny. Don't push it." Jason answered but he was smiling. "Be careful." He said getting serious. "Elizabeth will kick your ass if anything happens to you."

"Roger that." Johnny answered before they went silent.

"I'm going to call Francis and give him the heads up." Jason said walking into the kitchen. His friends were good and fully expected them to come home unharmed.

They were all annoyed to discover that Faith's building had a sub cellar that had a connecting walkway to the building next door. It wasn't in the blueprints, but the security guard knew and told them for a payout. She had simply walked from her building to the other and exited out the rear entrance. Faith had gotten away once, it would not happen again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	83. Chapter 83

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 83

At one fifty five the eastern sky of Port Charles began to glow. Since it was too early for the sun to rise this was man made. The warehouse that John donated to the venture was on fire. "I hope this works since I don't think we can burn another warehouse." Cody told his friends.

"I think the police would be suspicious if we burned one every week." Shawn agreed with his friend. This would look like faulty wiring. If all went well then the police would never even know what was happening across town.

"I have a visual confirmation." Marco said into the com system. "She just looked out the window to see why the sirens were going off."

"Standby." Johnny said to the team. It was go time.

* * *

Jason looked at the clock and stepped out on the terrace of Francis's penthouse. The sky was glowing with the raging fire, and the night was filled with the sounds of sirens. Their contact at the police station said that all available officers were being directed to the scene to do crowd control as a number of people had gathered to watch the building burn. As a distraction it was perfect. Now all he had to do was wait to hear from his friends that Faith had been taken out.

* * *

From his father's hospital room Sonny could also see the night sky was abnormally bright. John had already been compensated for the building, and would be available for questioning when Taggert arrived at his house. Sonny expected that the police would also want to speak with him. With Mike being shot and then John losing a warehouse the PCPD would suspect the two factions were at war. Which wasn't even close to being true. If Sonny got taken downtown it should be safe for Liz to sit with Mike and for Diane to come to the police station.

Francis stepped into the room and stood with his boss. Neither man said anything, but listened as the sirens from the fire trucks shattered the silence. Both men would be thinking about their friends and hoping everything went off without a hitch.

* * *

Since she expected to leave the house in about an hour Faith was up and dressed. The sirens were what grabbed her attention first. Walking into the kitchen she pulled the curtain aside and didn't see anything amiss. When more sirens sounded she hurried up the steps and looked from the bedroom window which would give her a better view of the area.

The glow from the east snared her attention and Faith frowned. That was the area where Joe's warehouses stood. It could be something else on fire, but the size of the blaze had her thinking not. Something about the burning structure had her instincts on alert. It could be completely unrelated to her, however it just seemed too coincidental that of all nights the warehouse would catch fire tonight. Even while she was thinking that she was dismissing that she had been found. Shaking her head she told herself to focus. She needed to go downstairs and go over her plan one more time.

* * *

"Everyone set?" Johnny said at exactly two a.m. That meant the guys should all be wearing protection over their eyes and kerchiefs over their mouths and noses. While they should be far enough away to be safe, Johnny didn't want anyone suffering from exposure.

Getting confirmation Johnny gave the signal for the gas to be deployed. The normal delivery system for teargas was to shoot it through the windows from a far distance. However Ritchie's house had bullet proof windows, so that wouldn't work. Instead Cody had gone up and used a hand held laser, popular for breaking into safes to remove a section of glass from the front while Marco did the same in the back. The thermal imaging had let them know Faith was upstairs. Now the former marine was once again on the porch only this time he was pushing several canisters of the gas through the opening while the same thing was happening on the back porch. The hissing alerted both men that the canisters were being emptied and they ran for cover before the fireworks started.

* * *

Faith had just reached the first floor when the hissing started. Quickly smoke filled the house and seemed to be coming from everywhere. Knowing she wasn't going to get her shot at Sonny she decided to go out guns blazing. She pulled the Glock at her lower back out and ran for the front door. As she swung it open she pulled the second gun she was wearing and came out shooting.

Her eyes were stinging from exposure and she had tears pouring down her cheeks but Faith could still see well enough to hone in on the men moving in. They couldn't drive up without alerting her to their presence so they didn't have the cover of the automobiles while she did at least have some cover if she could reach the porch railing.

Guns at shoulder level she fired a barrage of bullets and tried to reach safety.

* * *

When the door opened and the bullets started flying the guys had no choice but to hit the ground as they returned fire. The smoke coming from the open front door obscured Faith a bit but they could still clearly see her. She never stood a chance. A hail storm of bullets rained down on her as she tried to seek the slight shelter of the railing.

Her body jerked as she quickly took three bullets to the chest and cloud of projectiles surrounded her. Faith was still firing as she was pushed against the wall under the onslaught. She simultaneously grimaced in pain as she smiled in triumph as Johnny O'Brien went down from one of her bullets. Jerking again as more bullets slammed into her the last thing Faith Rosco saw before a bullet landed between her eyes was men running to where he had dropped.

* * *

"Johnny!" Cody was by his friend's side seconds after the enforcer hit the ground. Rolling him he looked down and saw his finger were covered in blood. "Fuck! He's hit. I need a first aid kit. NOW!" His voice could be heard clearly because the shooting was done. Less than a minute had passed since the door opened and Faith was now lying slumped over dead.

"How bad?" Shawn asked rushing in to offer assistance.

"Fucking hurts!" Johnny gritted out. His chest burned, and all he could think about was not getting to go on a second date with Georgie.

"Help me get the vest off." Cody said moving quickly. They were all wearing vests, but Faith's bullets had come in at the perfect angle to slide under the armhole. His hands were shaking but he forced them steady. "Stay with me O'Brien." His friend was pale and shaking. With the vest off and the shirt out of the way Cody could see that the bullet entered just below the collar bone. Depending on the angle it could have hit a lung. "Call and have the doc standing by." They needed to get him to the safe house they treated injuries at.

Marco was already reaching for his phone. He had come from around back when the shooting started. Sal was pulling a car up and gently they transported their injured friend into the vehicle.

"Go, I'll man clean up." Shawn told the guard.

"Thanks." Marco said getting into the car as well. "Floor it, Sal."

* * *

Alan was stepping into Sonny's room to deliver the good news about the DNA test when the glow out the window caught his attention. "What's happening?"

"Fire in Crimson Pointe." Francis answered the question.

"I wanted to tell you the results of the second test came back and they confirm the three hour test." Alan said smiling.

Sonny smiled too, even though he already knew that. "Thank you."

"I was in surgery or else I would have been here sooner." Alan explained. "The next set of results will be in forty-eight hours, and I don't see them being any different." Alan told the mob boss as his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Dr. Quartermaine we need you at the house." Marco said to Jason's father. They were in route and Johnny was pale but still breathing.

"What's the situation?" Alan said heading for the door. It briefly occurred to him that Sonny must not know something had happened but he didn't stop to give a report when he got the answer.

"Gunshot to the chest." The senior guard was aware that Cody was on the phone too.

"Fifteen minutes." Alan said calling for the elevator.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason was already in route to the safe house. From the surveillance feed he had heard his friend go down. He also heard Cody's orders so there was no need to stay at the penthouse.

"We are about five minutes out." Cody reported. "Marco is talking to your dad now, and he is on the way." When his friend nodded the former solider knew Alan was en route as well. They would do what they could here in the car.

"How bad?" Jason wanted to know.

"Johnny's still awake, but barely. Blood loss has slowed." Cody reported. But they all knew that could be good or bad. Their friend could be bleeding out. Johnny was pale anyway but now he was a sickly gray.

"Twenty minutes." Jason said ending the call.

* * *

Stan was the one who had to call Francis. The tech guru dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Corelli." Francis was guessing this was the report so he answered on speakerphone. Max and Milo were in with them so that they could hear what had happened as well.

"Johnny's been hit." Stan told his friends. Everything else was secondary.

"Fuck!" Francis replied.

"How bad?" Sonny asked guessing that was where Alan was headed. As good as their guys were, and despite the precautions they took, things like this were a risk at every operation.

"Don't know. He is in route to the safe house. Cody and Marco started first aid at the site." Stan provided the information he had. "Jason left a few minutes ago."

"Alan is headed out as well." Francis said looking into three other sets of worried eyes. They knew Jason's father would do everything he could for their friend. "Faith?"

"Hold on." Stan figured she was down because the shooting had stopped, but he needed confirmation. "Shawn?"

"Yeah." Shawn answered. He was worried about O'Brien too.

"What's the status on Faith?" Stan asked the enforcer.

"Done." Shawn said watching the crew move silently, but expertly. In a few hours it would look like nothing had even happened here.

"Thanks." Stan said going back to his call. "Gone. There is no indication that the police know what happened." They had a scanner set up and the PCPD was fully engaged at the scene of the fire. "I'll check in later." He said ending the call.

"Francis head over." Sonny knew he would want to go. "Tell Jason I'll be there as soon as I can." Sonny needed to stay with his dad for the moment.

"Yeah." Francis responded before rushing out of the room.

"Milo go to the Towers and get Elizabeth. Tell her I need for her to come and sit with Mike. Don't tell her what happened." Sonny instructed his guard.

"She's going to know something is up." Milo told his boss. He was praying his friend made it.

"Yes, she will." The wakeup call would let her know that. "But she won't ask any questions." He'd tell her what he could when she got here. "I'll need you to stay with her. Max you'll come with me."

Both men nodded before Milo ran out.

"Johnny's stubborn. He'll make it." Sonny said desperately wanting to believe that.

* * *

Milo knocked on the door to Jason's room and when it opened stepped inside. Normally he wouldn't take such liberties, but he didn't want to wake the other ladies. "I need you to come to the hospital."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if Mike had died, but she didn't want to know. It might be cowardly but she wanted to hold off hearing that for as long as possible. Instead she nodded and grabbed some clothes. She got dressed in the attached bathroom while reciting every prayer she knew. When she was ready they silently left the penthouse. It wasn't until she was in the car that it dawned on her that if Mike had died, Jason would be coming to get her. She turned towards her friend. "Did Jason leave the Towers?" She couldn't keep the question in.

"About ten minutes ago." Milo answered, hoping he didn't get in trouble for telling her that.

Elizabeth faced front again trying to figure out why he would leave, and Milo would then come get her. Ten minutes didn't seem like it would be long enough for him to get hurt, unless Faith had planned an ambush. She wouldn't have heard a commotion in the soundproofed bedroom. With shaking hands she pulled out her phone. "Dad? Is Jason alright?" She asked Sonny.

"He's fine." Sonny promised. He was getting antsy waiting on an update. "I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay. Five minutes." She said ending the call.

* * *

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked coming through the door. Mike was still sleeping.

"Johnny was hit." Sonny said walking over to her.

"Oh god, how bad?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I'm going now to find out. I need you to sit with your grandfather." Sonny requested.

"Okay, call as soon as you know anything." Elizabeth requested.

"I promise." Sonny said before walking out with Max behind him.

Unable to do anything else Elizabeth took Mike's hand and silently prayed for her friend.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	84. Chapter 84

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 84

Jason ran from his car and into the safe house. "Status." He wanted to know.

"Your dad is in the back. Cody is offering assistance." Marco told his boss. "Faith is dead."

Jason nodded and hearing a car pull up went back outside. Francis rushed over. "In surgery." Jason reported. From the outside the house looked like a normal cabin, the same held true of the front rooms. The back bedroom was where things took a turn for the unusual. It was set up as a surgical bay. While a hospital was ideal, when that couldn't happen the guys came here. The second bedroom doubled as a room for recovery. This was where Jason had expected to do his convalescence. He did come here after being found badly injured.

Francis nodded. "Sonny's on his way." He turned to Marco. "Was he wearing his vest?" Johnny could be a pain about that.

"Yeah." The guard reported. "Cody didn't even have to needle him. One of them normally had to make the enforcer put on the armor. O'Brien said it was a bother. "He's never going to let us forget that he got shot while wearing it."

"I know." Francis said trying to see through the wall. "Do they need blood?"

"No, we have plenty of O on hand. Doc said he'd holler if that changed." Marco reported. They had their own blood bank. They had both a fresh and frozen supply. If it looked like the blood wouldn't be used in time it was sent to the hospital for immediate use. Alan made sure no one knew where it came from.

At the moment there wasn't anything they could do and that didn't sit well with anyone. Jason pulled out his phone and called Stan. "What is the status of Crimson Pointe?"

"The fire is still burning. The fire department is letting it burn itself out since there is no threat of it spreading. Should be done by noon. When the site is cool enough later in the week they will send in the inspectors. At the moment no one has said Sonny's name, although they have called John and asked him to come down." Shawn would have given his boss the all clear to leave his compound. "How is O'Brien?" It was probably too soon to ask but Stan wanted an update.

"With the doc." Jason answered as the door opened. "Call me if anything changes."

"Your dad come out?" Sonny wanted to know.

"No." Jason knew his father would be in there until it was over, one way or the other. "Who is with Mike?" He knew Sonny wouldn't leave the older man alone.

"Liz." Sonny replied. "She knows Johnny is hurt."

"Should we tell Georgie?" Francis enquired looking at Jason.

"Not yet. There is nothing that she can do but worry. O'Brien can explain what happened himself." Jason wasn't going to think any negative thoughts. "When the time comes to talk to her Elizabeth should be with her cousin."

"The ladies will suspect that something is wrong when the wake up and Liz isn't there." Francis told the guys.

"They will wait for information." Sonny answered. "Diane may need to go downtown if they take John in. His new lawyer has not arrived yet." They would talk business and try to stay calm.

"That will go a long way to showing that we didn't do this." Jason thought it was a smart move.

"Has anyone heard from Shawn about how the cleanup is going?" Sonny asked his second in command.

"No, I can touch base." Jason needed something to do.

"Let me do it." Francis said calling his friend.

"I wish we could have just blown the fucking house up with her inside." Sonny said with real venom. Another gas explosion after Sorel's mansion went up would have both instances getting close scrutiny. "Corinthos." Sonny answered when his phone rang.

"How is O'Brien?" Maximus wanted to know. Max had called him to say the enforcer was injured.

"With the doc." Sonny answered looking hard at the closed door between him and his enforcer. "Faith is dead."

"Good riddance." Maximus replied meaning it. "Her father is disavowing any knowledge of what his daughter has done." Word had spread quickly about what the troublesome blonde had set in motion. "He will be watched in case he decides, foolishly, that his daughter's passing needs to be avenged."

"I have no problem removing him." Sonny wanted someone to hurt.

"If he makes a move, it is your right." Maximus didn't think that would be the case. Faith may have been crazy with the need for power, but that was not a trait she inherited from her father. He was happy with his territory and did not wish to start a war he had no way of winning. "Please send me an update when one becomes available."

"Will do." Sonny ended the call and told everyone what the Don had said. "Marco get cleaned up."

"Okay." The guard moved off. He would burn his clothes and take a fresh set from the stored items here. "Sal took the car to be cleaned." No traces of the fact that they transported an injured man would remain when the detailing was done.

Sonny nodded, and they settled in to wait.

* * *

It was the longest few hours of their lives. Shawn called to report that the cleanup was done, and the area was pristine. Even the bullet holes in the house had been fixed. Getting the smell of the smoke out of the house had taken the longest and the furniture had to be removed, but an entire new set had been delivered. The enforcer also reported that John had been questioned at the scene of the fire and released. At this time they didn't have anything to hold him on, no one expected that to change.

The sun was coming up as Alan walked from the back. It had been a long night of operating and he was looking forward to getting some sleep. "He's alive, and I have no problem saying he is going to stay that way." Johnny was hooked up to a bunch of monitors that all showed strong vitals. "The bullet broke into pieces only one of which went deep. No damage to anything important. The blood loss made it tricky but he didn't even code. Johnny is going to be weak for a while. That kind of blood loss isn't something you recover from overnight. He may also need some PT, but we can check for that after he is fully healed." The doctor warned.

"How long before he wakes up?" Francis asked the surgeon.

"Few hours." The difference between what happened to Johnny and what happened to Mike was night and day despite both men being shot. "I would suggest you have someone sit with him the entire time just to be on the safe side. He needs to be on antibiotics for the next week." They had those on hand. "Percocet for the first few days then ibuprofen if he'd rather. Pain should be avoided." Alan said doling out instructions. Marco was typing them in a memo. "Change the dressing twice daily. I would recommend a professional nurse for the first week just to be on the safe side."

"We'll make sure he has one." Sonny promised. "When can we move him?"

"Not before tomorrow. I'll come back out and do a post-op exam and if I like what I see you can take him home. That is where you are talking about?" Alan wanted to check.

"Yeah." Sonny again provided the answer. "When you give the all clear he can go to the island if he'd rather, but I think Johnny will want to stay in his apartment." More than likely with Georgie tending to him if this didn't scare her off.

The guys were all relaxing. Cody came out and nodded before heading to the shower. His first aid training had come in handy tonight. While he was glad he could be there for his friend, he didn't want to go through this again for a really long time.

"Can we go see him?" Sonny wanted to know.

"It should be fine." Alan said heading for the door.

"Two of our guys are out front. One will drive you to the mansion, the other will follow in your car." Jason told his dad. The older man was in no shape to safely drive. "Thanks." At the gate to the house Alan would switch cars and drive his own into the garage making it look like he was coming from the hospital.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad it wasn't you." Alan worried every time he got one of these calls that it would once again be his son who was injured. "Come visit your mother soon."

"Yes sir." Jason said before joining his friends in the back.

* * *

At the same time Alan was telling the guys Johnny should make a full recovery Elizabeth was dozing lightly next to Mike's bed. It was the twitching of his hand that woke her. She sat up and looked over to find that he was watching her. "Hi." She said smiling.

"Liz?" Mike was confused.

"Let me send for the doctor." Elizabeth pushed the call button and announced that Mike was awake. "Just relax. I know you are confused, but everything will be explained."

"Tammy." Mike said needing to know his waitress was okay.

"She's fine." Elizabeth said squeezing his hand. "Sonny had to step out but he asked me to stay with you." She wanted to tell him their news but knew she should wait for her father to return. It was amazing how easily she had adjusted to that new reality. When the doctor walked in she stopped him before he reached the bed. "Don't tell him what we learned."

Dr. Ford nodded. "I figure you will want to deliver that news. Is Sonny resting?" He hoped so the man had been living in the hospital for the last two days.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered, because she couldn't' say where he actually was. "I'll call him while you do the exam."

"Sounds good." Dr. Ford said walking over to his patient.

Elizabeth stepped into the hall and Milo escorted her down to the lounge. Even though Faith was gone he wasn't dropping his guard. "Thanks." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Mike's up?" Milo guessed that was the only thing that would make her this happy considering what else was happening.

She nodded dialing her dad. She badly wanted to talk with Jason, but knew if he hadn't called it was because he was focused on work. "Hi."

"Novio?" Sonny answered concerned.

"Abuelo is awake." She said using the Spanish word for grandfather. She let the tears come not even trying to stop them.

"Good." Sonny said taking a deep breath. "Johnny is expected to make a full recovery." For a moment he listened while she cried harder and then he heard her tell Milo. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Okay. I need to go back down the hall. Will you ask Jason to call me when he can?" Even if it was just for a minute she needed to hear his voice.

"I will." Sonny promised before looking at his friends. "Mike is up."

"You want to go back? We have this." Francis told his boss. He would stay until the nurse arrived.

"Yeah." Sonny wanted to see his dad, and share the good news they had learned. "You need to come too. Elizabeth needs to see you." He told Jason who just nodded.

"Cody we need you back in Port Charles. With Francis here, and Johnny injured, you are in charge of security." Jason told the former solider. Right now they needed to make it clear that everything was under control. John would be doing the same thing in Crimson Pointe. That meant at some point soon both Sonny and Jason needed to be seen somewhere public.

"Okay." The enforcer said nodding. He would grab a quick nap in his office.

"Once Johnny is settled, I'll be back." Francis needed to be seen as well.

"I'll stay and take the first shift." Marco volunteered. Johnny would have round the clock guards until he was moved to the Towers.

"Sounds good. Good work you two." Sonny liked for his guys to know he appreciated what they did. Especially after something like this happened. With that those who were leaving headed to their cars.

* * *

"I will give you the report and then Mr. Corinthos can page me when he arrives." Dr. Ford told Elizabeth who was holding Mike's hand. "I'm going to upgrade Mike to Fair condition." The doctor reported. "If everything stays the same tomorrow we'll upgrade him again to good and maybe spring him the day after that." Infection was still a worry, but Dr. Ford was feeling optimistic.

"Thank you. Sonny should be here shortly." Elizabeth told both men.

"You're welcome." The doctor said walking out of the room. Cases that ended like this put a spring in his step.

"Would you like some water?" Elizabeth reached for the cup.

"Thank you, for sitting with me." Mike said in a soft voice.

"There is nowhere else I'd be." She said putting the container down. "Rest so that you can visit with Sonny when he returns." As her grandfather's eyes slipped closed Elizabeth smiled feeling that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	85. Chapter 85

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 85

Elizabeth was up and out of the chair as soon as Jason cleared the door. "I'm okay." He whispered in her ear.

"I was worried." She admitted. Her fear was not something she would hide, because it didn't cripple her.

Jason leaned back and gave her a soft kiss. He looked at saw Sonny who was smiling at both of them.

Happy his child was happy Sonny, turned to his dad. Dr. Ford had been in the hall when they returned and had passed along the good news. Reaching out to grasp his father's hand Sonny smiled when the older man's eyes opened. "Hey there." He has to clear his throat as tears threatened.

"You look tired." Mike needled his son.

"I've been worried about you." Guilt was already pressing down on him. He should have done more to protect his father, he would change that from this point forward.

"Just resting my eyes." Mike joked. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days." Sonny told his father.

"I've missed my stories." Mike told them. "Good thing I set the DVR. Anything exciting happen while I was out?"

Sonny looked over at Elizabeth who was watching them from the circle of Jason's arms. "Yeah." Sonny held out his hand and she came over.

"I'm going to check with Max." Jason told them. He wasn't needed for this.

"You're welcome to stay." Sonny told the younger man, and Jason just shook his head.

"Don't go far." Elizabeth requested.

"Just outside the door." He said grinning as he walked out.

"When you were in surgery they needed more blood." Sonny started looking down at his father. Mike was tired but alert so he was getting every word. "Elizabeth came down and donated."

"Like she did for you." Mike recalled sitting in the waiting room with her holding his hand.

"Just like she did for me." Sonny confirmed. "The hospital tested her blood and the computer said that we are related."

"Is that right?" Mike wondered if they were distant cousins. "She's always felt like family."

Sonny nodded and had to swallow before continuing. "Elizabeth is my daughter."

Mike's eyes widened in surprise as she looked from his son to the young woman he was being told was his granddaughter. "How?" He said getting excited.

"You have to stay calm." Elizabeth said placing her hand on his arm. "The doctors will make us leave if those numbers go too high." That was the last thing any of them wanted. "I really hope that you are happy." She was scared. Even though Mike had never been anything but kind, this was a new level of acceptance.

"I'm thrilled. I've never had a granddaughter before. Let alone one so beautiful and talented." His voice was filled with pride. "I wish I could hug you."

"We have time, and I can't wait." Elizabeth said biting her lower lip. "I'm looking forward to learning more about my family, from both of you."

"I have pictures of your grandmother. And your great grandmothers on my side." Sonny had his mother's photo albums. "You get your eye color from my side of the family." As well as her fair skin, but her hair was Adela. He'd always thought her hair was like his late wife's. "We can sit together and I'll show you what I have. I can tell you stories about Sonny when he was younger."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said smiling wide. Mike had already shared some, but she wanted to know everything she could. Wanted to hear as much about her family as they could stand to tell her. Especially about Adela. Elizabeth wanted to hear about the incredible woman both her grandfather and father had loved.

"That can be something you two do while Mike recovers." Sonny said looking between the two of them. Three generations of family together. He knew his dad was going to have trouble keeping still like the doctors wanted. Showing the photo albums to Liz would make it so he didn't get bored and cranky. "I'm going to move you into the penthouse so that I can make sure you have everything you need." He informed Mike. A crew would pack everything up today.

"No, you need your privacy." Mike protested. He never wanted to be an intrusion. "I know you have a lady now." He was happy for his son. Alexis was lovely.

"Don't argue, you won't win. We have you outnumbered." Sonny told his dad smiling.

"Abuelo, can come stay with me and Jason if he'd rather." Elizabeth would love that.

Mike had to grin at being called grandfather. He didn't speak Spanish as well as they did, but he knew quite a bit. "I'm sure Jason would like his privacy as well."

"You are going to have to stay with one of us." Sonny wasn't backing down. "For at least the first week, then I want you to move into your own apartment in the Towers. I'll pick out a nice unit and Liz can decorate it." Sonny suggested.

"I'll think about moving, and Sonny I'll stay with you." Mike figured that would be easier.

"I'll move Jason's things out of the Jr. Master so that we can get it ready for the homecoming." Elizabeth told her dad. "We'll need to order some special furniture." She was guessing a hospital bed, unless the doctor said otherwise. "And a chair system for going up and down. Abuelo will not be up to the stairs."

"Make me a list." Sonny would listen to her, she had cared for enough of them. "Since you are moving out Jason's things I'll get a unit for you guys as well." Sonny knew Jason would want a bit of space now that they knew Elizabeth was a Corinthos. Honestly it would be for the best. Sonny knew they shared a bed, but he didn't need that shoved in his face. "For times when you need to stay." There was a one bedroom unit on fourteen. Liz and Jason could have that since they wouldn't stay that often. Sonny would look and see what was open for his dad.

"I can do that." Elizabeth was already mentally doing so.

"So, Sonny is your dad." Mike looked at the two of them. He looked closely at Elizabeth trying to find traces of her mother, but it wasn't coming to him.

"Olivia Falconeri." Sonny knew what his dad was doing.

"No kidding." Mike grinned. "I always liked her. I have your yearbooks, and the Falconeri family is still in Bensonhurst." He went back to visit from time to time.

"They are." Sonny dimmed at bit. He was worried how the family would react to Elizabeth's arrival. They had not liked him. What made it worse was when Olivia was deemed off limits his close relationship with her cousin got twisted into something it was not. When Connie turned up pregnant right after they graduated everyone assumed it was his, but the baby was actually Mark Cerullo's. Olivia said it was her parents controlling nature that made her flee from New York. Her parents blamed him. When Mark and Connie finally decided to marry two years later Olivia came home and that was when she briefly reconnected with Sonny. "I will take you down if you want to meet them."

Elizabeth could feel the tension coming off her dad. "We will play it by ear. I have to go back to Colorado first so I'm not sure I will be up to that right away." She wasn't going to meet her mother's family until she knew what caused the shift in her father's mood. He had already admitted they didn't want him near Olivia. There must be more.

"The family will adore you." Of that Mike was sure. Losing their only child had changed both the older Falconeris. Salvatore had died a few years back, but Olivia's mother Talia was still living. Mike knew she would love to know that she had a granddaughter. "How is the diner?"

"Still closed. When the police give me the all clear I will make repairs." Sonny thought they were dragging their feet because the case involved him. If that was true then he would send Diane down to hurry them along. The PCPD would not be allowed to hurt his father to get to him.

"I'm going to have to talk with Jason about his intentions." Mike said feeling protective.

"They are the same as when I was Elizabeth Webber." She said smiling at the older man. "Don't scare him off." She mock warned. "A man who is willing to follow instructions in the kitchen is hard to find."

"You are changing your name?" Mike smiled at that. He heard her say was Elizabeth Webber. "Maybe I'll go back to Corinthos too."

"That would great." Elizabeth would love that. "We have to wait until the three day test to file paperwork."

"The twenty-four hour test came back a match." Sonny told his daughter before explaining to Mike about the process they were going through. "I will also ask Diane if Jeff Webber needs to sign away his rights."

"You think? I'm an adult." Elizabeth hadn't considered that. "If so it shouldn't be an issue." Which still hurt. He would probably be happy to be done with her. Anne would be thrilled.

"We can deal with all that when we go." Sonny said squeezing her hand.

"You're coming with me?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Of course. I'm not sending you back there alone. Or with just Jason." There was no way his second in command wasn't going. Not only would Elizabeth be confronting her abusive parents but there would be other painful memories pushing against her. Which brought to mind the trip Jason would want to make soon. They needed to figure out when he could go. Maybe while they were out west, because Lewis wasn't that far from Colorado. Jason could leave in the morning, take the would be rapist out, and be back well before dinner. He'd have to drive, the plane was too obvious, but he could do it.

"We need to make sure all of abuelo's favorite foods are stocked up as well." Elizabeth could send a runner for that.

"Speaking of food thank you for making sure we ate." Sonny said giving his little girl a squeeze.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth blushed slightly. Having a parent who loved her was quickly becoming addictive.

A nurse came in and gave Mike his medications and both Sonny and Liz watched as he drifted off to sleep. Elizabeth opened the door and Jason, who was chatting with Max, stepped back in the room. "Tell me about Johnny." Elizabeth requested.

"He took a bullet to the chest." Jason told his girl. Rubbing her arm when her eyes filled with tears.

"Why wasn't he wearing his vest?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"He was." Sonny explained. "It was just dumb luck. Alan worked on him and he said OB will make a full recovery. He'll be weak from the blood loss for a bit, but the bullet didn't do much damage. It broke on impact so it probably ricocheted off of something else."

"Where is he?" Elizabeth was already mentally constructing another sick room, but then stopped herself. Georgie would want to oversee that. Elizabeth had no doubt that her cousin would be by the enforcer's side while he got better.

"Safe house for now." Jason answered her question. "If Alan gives the all clear tomorrow we will bring him to the Towers."

Elizabeth nodded. "Then we need to tell Georgie now, so that she can get his place ready. No one else was hurt?"

"No one else was hurt." Jason told her. "And Faith is not an issue any longer."

"Georgie will need to know that the person who did this is not coming back." Elizabeth told them. She looked at her dad. "You never said anything about the guys who jumped Jason."

"They were handled." Sonny said grinning. His little one got bloodthirsty when it came to the people she cared about.

"Good." Elizabeth looked back at Jason. "We should go to the Towers now. I'm sure my absence has been noticed. That will make Georgie, Diane, and Alexis worry. Papa, you need to call Francis and tell him to go see Diane. I'll tell her he's okay, but she won't believe it until she sees that he is unhurt with her own eyes."

"Georgie has to wait until we can move Johnny before she can see him. I'm sorry but it has to be that way." Sonny didn't want anyone outside the organization to know where the private medical center was at.

Elizabeth nodded again although she knew there was no way her cousin was waiting. "Alexis will be back, and I'll come again later."

"Sounds good." Sonny gave her a hug. "Let me order breakfast this morning. I'll send some over to the Towers. It's been a long morning already." He would need a nap later and he was guessing both Liz and Jason would rest as well.

"I'll get started on getting everything ready for abuelo before I return." The chair system would take the longest but she was sure either the name Corinthos or Quartermaine would make it happen today or tomorrow at the latest. "Te quiero papa." She said hugging him.

"Te quiero hija." Sonny replied. He was looking forward to the time they would spend together in the coming days.

Jason nodded to his boss before walking out the door with Mia by his side.

* * *

The ladies were doing a bad job of pretending everything was fine. Elizabeth's absence had indeed been noticed right away. In her haste to leave she had left her bedroom door open so upon coming down it was clear the petite brunette was not in residence. Diane made coffee. Sonny's system was ridiculously complicated, but Francis had the same one. "I'm too afraid to rummage around for food so we should order in." Diane quipped.

"Ordering in is for the best. Even if you did find food, if one of us cooked we would all be getting our stomach's pumped by lunch." Alexis said sipping her coffee. "There is always fruit." She pointed to the large bowl on the island.

"I've started the day on less." Georgie grinned. In college breakfast was often an afterthought because her classes began at eight. Her usual habit was a snack around ten and then lunch. "Coffee is good for now." Honestly she was worried. Liz's absence might mean that Jason was hurt.

The door opened and then closed and all three ladies waited to see who had entered. "Hi." Elizabeth said walking into the kitchen with Jason behind her.

Diane could look at her friend and could see something was wrong. Immediately she worried it was Francis. "Who's hurt?" There was no point in skirting the issue.

"Johnny." Elizabeth said walking over and taking Georgie's hand. "He's going to be alright." She said looking into her cousin's scared brown eyes.

"How bad?" Georgie was holding tight to Liz's hand.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason.

"Bullet to the chest. My dad can give you the details." Jason started explaining. "It didn't do any damage to anything vital."

"Blood loss?" Georgie asked the tall blonde.

"Was heavy, but we have the capability to handle that." Jason told the future doctor. "Alan said Johnny will be weak for a while."

"Where is he? Can I see him?" Georgie would look him over and then she could call Dr. Quartermaine. She couldn't treat a bullet wound, yet, but she could certainly do aftercare. Georgie was wondering if one day she'd be their doctor.

"Resting. We are hoping he can return home tomorrow. I'm sorry you can't go to where he is." Jason felt like a heel for telling the brunette that.

"I need to get his place set up." Georgie said knowing she wasn't going to relax until she saw her boyfriend for herself.

"Everyone else is okay?" Diane wanted to know.

"Everyone else is fine." Jason promised.

"Alexis, I have to get things ready for Mike to come home, would you go to the hospital and stay with my dad please? I don't want him to be alone." Elizabeth requested.

"Mike is awake?" Georgie questioned. If he wasn't he wouldn't be coming home.

"He is." Elizabeth said smiling. "And the twenty-four hour test is in. It's a match."

Georgie gave her cousin a hug. "I'm so happy for you. Since you are getting things for Mike, I'll tag along and get stuff for Johnny."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth knew Georgie needed to keep busy. "Diane does Jeff Webber need to relinquish rights since I'm an adult?"

"I have no idea." Diane would go look that up now. It would give her something to do other than worry about Francis. "Let me go check."

"Diane." Jason stopped her. "John Zacchara lost a warehouse last night, he may need to go down to police headquarters to answer some questions." Taggert would most likely not be satisfied with one interrogation. "With Ms. Walsh not here yet Sonny would like you to offer your services."

"I can do that. I assume he has my number?" The lawyer asked.

"He does." Jason confirmed.

"If he calls I will let you know." The redhead told him before heading over to her home office.

"Breakfast is coming. We'll eat, Alexis you will go to the hospital, and Georgie we can go shopping." Elizabeth said looking at everyone.

"Sounds good." Alexis wanted to see Sonny. "I need to call Felix at some point today." Her assistant was going to want all the details.

"I'm going to go to the warehouse." Jason needed to be seen. "Stay with your guards." He said giving his girl a kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She responded softly watching him leave. It was going to be a busy day, but things were moving back to normal.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	86. Chapter 86

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 86

Diane walked into her home office, she turned on her computer and went to the appropriate website to get the information she needed to handle Elizabeth's case. Family law was not Diane's specialty but she was certainly up to handling this. It was so far pretty cut and dry. Elizabeth was Sonny's child and not Jeff Webber's. A new birth certificate would need to be issued in Colorado, since that was where Olivia gave birth.

Getting out a legal pad she began to take notes on what would be required to make that happen. The DNA test would be needed, but she already knew that. The hospital was ready to give an affidavit on the matter, but Jeff was within his rights to request another test be done if he doubted the one from New York. Diane found a legal brief on termination of rights and settled in to read.

Half way down the page the tears came out of nowhere. It had been a very stressful two days, and in her mind it wasn't over. It wouldn't be over until Francis was standing in front of her and she could see for herself he was unharmed. He had told her why he got the new job before her arrival, and if it hadn't been for Elizabeth then Francis might have been there last night. He might be the one recovering from getting shot. If that was the case there was no way she would wait until tomorrow to see him.

Despite the fear and stress there was nowhere else she could be. Francis was her guy, and she would endure as many of these days as necessary to be by his side. She loved Francis more than she had ever loved anyone in her life. His career wasn't going to scare her off. Putting her head down Diane just sobbed, it wasn't going to scare her off but she was allowed to have a good cry over it.

That was how Francis found her, head down crying. For a moment he just stood in the doorway. Hurting her was not something he ever wanted to do, yet here she was crying. There was no doubt in his mind that it was because of the last few days. His heart sank and he began to worry that it was just too much to ask her to endure. She had said she wasn't going anywhere, but that was before Johnny got shot. Bracing himself Francis walked across the spacious room. "Dee." He said softly putting his hand on her shaking back.

Diane was up and in his arms in the span of a heartbeat. "I love you."

Francis arms came around her holding her tight. "I love you too."

"Will you marry me?" Diane asked looking up at him with a tear stained face.

Francis was surprised at the proposal. But he started grinning, leave it to his girl to steal his thunder. "What no dinner or flowers?" He teased her. "Aren't I worth a little romance? No ring?"

Diane laughed at herself and at him. "You don't wear jewelry." She pointed out.

"For you I would." He told her giving his answer. But just in case it wasn't clear. "Yes, I'll marry you. I was going to propose on our anniversary."

"You were?" Diane said surprised.

"I even have a ring, because you're supposed to have a ring when you propose." He said poking fun at her. "Want to see it?"

"Of course I want to see it." Diane said like that was a no brainer.

"Wait here." Francis walked over to his office and retrieved the ring from his safe. Holding the box he opened it and let her see the seven carat diamond engagement ring. A five carat brilliant radiant cut diamond was surround by a halo of one carat in brown diamonds. "Do you like it?"

"Francis, it's stunning." It was the most unique ring she had ever seen. The split pave band was also diamond covered in another carat of the brilliant stones. Diane held out her hand because she couldn't wait to have that ring on her finger.

"So when do you want to get married, because I'm free all day." He was just teasing but he did want her to know he was ready for this level of commitment.

"I waited until my late thirties to do this, I'm not eloping." Diane said looking down at her ring and giggling. "I'm engaged."

"We're engaged." Francis said pulling her close and kissing her. "Why were you crying?"

"Stress." Diane said leaning her weight against him. "I needed to let it out." Looking up at him she sighed softly. "The past two days were rough."

"I'm sorry about that." He wished he could promise her that this wouldn't happen again. "I'll start working on getting out." He could give her that.

"No, you won't." Diane said putting her head on his shoulder. "You'll leave when you are ready. I know who you are Francis. I also know you have one of the safer jobs in the organization. That is enough for me." He wasn't ready to retire, or even start the process. She wasn't marrying him to change him. "I need to finish up what I'm doing today. But it can wait a few hours if you'd like to celebrate?"

"I think that sounds perfect." Francis kissed her again, and led her to their bedroom.

* * *

Jason stuck his head in Cody's office, on his way to his, and found his enforcer rubbing his eyes. "You have a sofa." Jason pointed out. "You can take a nap." Every office had a pull out sofa bed because they never knew how long the day would be.

"I was on it for an hour." Cody said before yawning. "If I sleep any longer I'll be wrecked." He had meant to nap for twenty minutes like he learned in the Corp instead he had crashed. "Marco called in and said Johnny was awake briefly."

"That's a good sign." Jason said leaning against the doorjamb. "Marco is going to back you up until Johnny is up and running again."

"I thought Marco was with Ms. Davis, and OB isn't coming back." Cody said grinning. "His girl is going to spend the next few weeks fussing over him and Sonny will see that. Next thing you know he'll be stuck behind a desk. Your girl is plotting to take us all down." Cody started laughing. "I think she will succeed."

"so I guess that means things went well on your date?" Jason asked grinning.

Cody just grinned his boss. "Nadine Crowell is pretty and smart, you don't pass that up. We have had one date, I can't wait for the next one. Liz said that Marco would end up the enforcer because she wouldn't be able to marry him off. Make sure you don't piss her off. We stopped Faith, but we won't be able to stop your girl."

"I will keep that in mind." Jason said laughing as well. "I'll be in my office if you need anything. Sonny is sending food."

"Okay." Cody said getting up to get some coffee.

Jason walked upstairs and nodded to his assistant before stepping inside the quiet inner room. Behind his desk he sat and just took a minute to settle. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was the picture of Mia on his desk. Once a picture was explained to him he could see it from then on. He had asked for a snapshot and she had given him this one. Her sitting in the park on a bright red blanket smiling at the camera. Emily had taken it last summer.

The blinking of his phone caught his eye, and he checked is messages. Eric called to say that his guy had begun the search for the opal. He would be in touch again when the band was complete, and then when the stone was located. Jason was excited about the jewelry. He was hoping it would be ready in time for their trip to the island. He'd like to slip it on her finger before her birthday.

There was a second message, from Mia, reminding him to eat something when the food arrived. She ended the message by telling him she loved him, and that made him smile. It had occurred to him that it could be him lying in the safe house recovering. It had been him December two years ago, and last month. Hopefully it wouldn't be him ever again. He had too much to lose.

Jason reached for the pile of contracts that had grown in his absence. It was time for them to start getting back to normal.

* * *

After breakfast Elizabeth went upstairs and grabbed her overnight bag. Her clothes went in, as well as both hers and Jason's toiletries. "Once I get all this done we can head out." She said to Georgie.

"I should pack my stuff up to." Her room for the past two nights was down the hall.

"Hold up." Elizabeth said coming out of the bathroom. "I'll come with you. I just need to pack this one bag. A crew will come and handle the rest." Since Mike needed a hospital bed, the king sized bed in here was going down to the unit her dad had picked for them. She was going to pick up more furniture while they were out today.

"I'm okay Liz." Georgie told her cousin. It was only a half lie. She was shaky and scared for Johnny. They had been on one date. They also spent a lot of time just hanging out and talking. There had been an instant connection which seemed to surprise them both. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend because her career demanded her focus, he wasn't looking for a girlfriend because his life was dangerous. Yet they had still found one another. Since her arrival they had been exploring this attraction. Since learning of his injury she had been asking herself if she wanted that to continue.

The answer was yes. She wasn't in love with Johnny, it was more a case of strong like with the potential to be love. Or maybe not. She didn't know, but she was confident that she wanted to find out. She was going to be here at least for the next four years they could take that time to figure things out. Assuming he wanted to as well.

"I know." Elizabeth didn't think her cousin was weak. She just wanted to provide support. "I'm done. Let's get your stuff and we'll drop both bags off at your place. I'm glad you are coming with me, in case I miss anything." When she nursed Sonny and Jason everything had been brought to her.

"How come you didn't go into medicine?" Georgie asked as they walked down the hall and she grabbed her overnight bag. "You have a great personality for it. You could be a doctor and an artist. You'd be a kick ass doctor."

"Honestly, I considered it. The rejection was at first knee jerk. I think part of it was the expectation. Anne would have made me feel like the worst doctor in the world. The other part was that Steven and Sarah didn't even have a choice. They were never given the opportunity to dream and decide for themselves. Because I wasn't hers Anne didn't put that pressure on me and I thought for myself. I don't regret my choice."

"You shouldn't. You are extremely talented." Georgie said with a lot of pride. "Is your name change going to affect your work?"

"I'm new enough that it shouldn't. I only sign my work with a stylized E anyway so that won't change." Elizabeth should check with Alexis just to be sure. When Georgie was finished packing they took their bags downstairs. "Lee and Adam are going with us." With Logan gone Elizabeth wondered who would be her regular guard now.

"We should get started." Georgie said she wanted to get this done, because after she intended to call Jason and tell him to take her to Johnny.

* * *

Sonny stepped out of the bathroom after a shower that made him feel human again and saw Alexis laughing with Mike, who was once again awake. "Hey you." Sonny said smiling.

"Hi." Alexis stood up and hugged her boyfriend tight before giving him a soft kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked his father.

"Good. Did you tell me this morning that Elizabeth is my granddaughter, or did I dream that?" Mike wanted to know.

Sonny's smile got wider. "I did indeed tell you that."

Mike's smiled widened. "Where is she?"

"Shopping for the things we need to bring you home." Sonny pulled over a second chair and after Alexis sat down he did as well. "If you are well behaved, I'm sure Liz will decorate your new apartment for you. One of the perks of having an artist in the family."

"You are going to look into what happened?" Mike wanted to know.

"We are pretty sure we know what happened." Sonny didn't blame Olivia for the mix-up. "I am going to go with her when she talks to the Webbers, but that won't be for a few weeks. In the meantime, we'll both get to spend a lot of time with her."

"Until Jason starts pouting." Mike chuckled lightly. "He is completely gone over her. Will that be a problem?" He hoped not.

"No." Sonny assured him. "I can't promise not to get jealous if she is spending time with him and not me." The mob boss laughed. "I'm sure we will find some balance."

"Alexis was keeping me company while you showered." Mike said liking how the two of them looked together. "Why don't you take your girl for a walk? Get some fresh air."

"I'm fine Mike." Alexis didn't want him worried about her.

Before he could argue, Dr. Ford stepped in. "It's time for an exam." He liked that his patient was smiling, and had such good color. "So you two need to scram."

"Did you hear? I'm a grandfather." Mike exclaimed. He wanted to tell everyone.

"I did. Congratulations. Elizabeth was always my favorite waitress." Dr. Ford said as the nurse came in to assist. "Okay. Time for the poking and prodding then I'll let you get back to resting."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	87. Chapter 87

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 87

"It looks good." Georgie was looking around the apartment that Elizabeth would use when she and Jason stayed at the Towers. "I am still amazed the furniture is here less than three hours after you ordered it."

"People don't keep Sonny or Jason waiting for things." Elizabeth explained smoothing down the cover on the sofa. As Johnny's girlfriend Georgie would also get treated like this. "Are you staying for lunch?"

"No, I need to finish getting everything ready for Johnny." Georgie also needed a bit of space. "After you eat can Jason call me?"

"I'll ask him." Elizabeth said trying to hide a grin. She was pretty certain her cousin was going to demand to be taken to see Johnny. Jason would say no, and Georgie was going to flatten him. It should be fun to watch. "I want to go back to the hospital to visit my grandfather so you'll need to keep your argument with my boyfriend short." She finished with a smirk.

"We aren't going to argue." Georgie said flopping on the couch and wrecking Liz's straightening job. "I'm going to request to see Johnny. He will agree or I will hurt him. Then we can play nursemaid at the same time."

Elizabeth had to laugh at that. Georgie was going to be a great addition to the crew. "Want me to see if Johnny can rehab on the island. It's beautiful down there."

"Nope." Georgie said rolling her neck. "When we go I want to be able to relax on the beach while my boyfriend drools over my tiny bikini. And I want the trip to be his idea. Make sure he knows my birthday is on March the 7th."

"I will make sure he knows." Elizabeth promised.

"Will he forget?" Georgie wanted to know.

"He won't forget." Elizabeth didn't bother to say it was because his birthday was on March 9th. It would be a great week for them to go on vacation. "Johnny is not a forgetful guy." None of the crew was. Remembering things could be the difference between life and death. Plus the need to write things down could leave evidence behind.

"Good to know. I'm going across the hall." Georgie had gotten the key from the manager after Sonny called to okay it. "Call me when you are ready for me to browbeat your boyfriend."

"Yup." Elizabeth said locking up behind her cousin. In the bedroom she started unpacking their things. Most of the clothes were Jason's but he still didn't have much. She took the toiletries into the bathroom and came out to find Jason standing in the bedroom. "Hey." That was all she got out before he walked across the room and took her mouth in a searing kiss.

The need to have Elizabeth had been building in him since he first saw her this morning. It had started out as a slow simmer and by the time he left the warehouse it was a steady burn. Seeing her walking out of the bathroom smiling had made it flare into raging inferno. He didn't even have words to give her. There was just this need.

Without a word he reached down and opened her jeans pushing them out of the way. A wave of relief moved through him when he felt her tugging on his belt. It had occurred to him that he might be scaring her. That was not his intention. He never wanted her to be afraid when they were alone. When her small hand pushed into his pants and wrapped around his cock any and all thoughts fled under the need to mate.

Jason lifted her off the ground and Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist grinding her center against him. He shuddered as she pulled her mouth away to suck in air. For a moment they just looked at one another before he moved them forward until her back hit the wall. They were both breathing hard and shaking.

"I need you." Jason said on a harsh whisper.

"I need you too." Elizabeth echoed pulling him back to her for another kiss.

Jason ripped her panties out of the way and pushed deep inside her. He stroked hard and fast and moments later she came squeezing him tight. Two more strokes and he followed. They were both breathing hard. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly. There had been no gentleness at all.

"No." Elizabeth assured him. "That was hot."

"I needed you." Jason said once more. "Desperately."

"Whenever you need me come find me." Elizabeth told him lifting his head and kissing him softly. This was most likely a reaction to the past few days, but she had very much enjoyed it. In fact he was still inside her so she swiveled her hips and Jason groaned.

"Mia." He said before his mouth found hers for a harder kiss.

Elizabeth rolled her hips again, using the wall for leverage and Jason pumped inside her. "Don't stop." She pleaded softly tightening he legs to urge him closer.

Without a word Jason turned and laid them across the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and helped Elizabeth remove hers. Her bra went next and his mouth found a hardened nipple. He sucked until she bucked beneath him and then moved to the other stiff peak. "You are so beautiful Mia." He told her kissing all the soft skin he could.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she planted her feet on the bed and pushed up needing him to move. He was filling her up and the fact that he wasn't moving was driving her mad. "Jason." She moaned when he scraped the skin of her neck with his teeth. Hard enough to make her shiver, but light enough not to leave marks. "Please!"

"We rushed the first time." He wanted her to know how much he adored her. Kissing a path from her neck to the soft skin behind her ear he heard her whimper and wanted to howl in satisfaction. Reaching between them he found the center of her pleasure and gently stroked with his finger adding another layer of sensation.

"Oh god, I can't…Jason." She was going to hurt him if she survived what he was doing to her. All her pleasure points were being stimulated and it was almost painful how good it was.

"Come for me Mia." Jason demanded.

"With me, Jason." Elizabeth said almost out of her mind with how amazing this was.

How could he refuse such a demand? Jason started stroking long and slow. Pushing her even higher. He moved faster and she sobbed in pleasure. He was really sensitive from the first round and holding out much longer wasn't going to happen. "Come Mia, now baby." He said ending on a groan as his release flowed from him into her.

"Yes!" Elizabeth screamed giving herself over to him. She felt sparks of electricity under her skin as aftershocks caused her to tremble.

Jason just collapsed against her breathing hard and trying to get his arms to work so he could roll them over. He was too heavy to stay on top of her, but he couldn't seem to move. She groaned, and not in a good way, which got him moving. He rolled them over at the same time gently separating them. "Sorry." He said kissing the top of her head before falling back against the bed. He was wrecked.

"It's okay. I like having you on top of me. I just couldn't breathe." She said laughing.

Jason tugged the comforter and covered them both. The long days were catching up with him. "I need a nap." His eyes were shutting on their own.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said snuggling close. The early start was catching up with her.

"After we'll go to the hospital and relieve your dad." He said slipping into sleep.

"Hmm." Was all she said before succumbing to slumber as well.

* * *

It was Jason's phone that woke him. The urge to answer it and tell whoever was on the other end to fuck off, was pretty strong. Instead he moved from his girl's arm, located his pants and answered. "Morgan." Elizabeth was in the bed blinking owlishly. He had to smile at that.

"Sorry I woke you." Francis said on the other end of the line. "Sonny sent lunch."

"Oh." Jason was watching as the blanket slid down and exposed Elizabeth's breasts. "Um, yeah. We'll be up."

"Bring Georgie with you." Francis told his friend.

"Okay." Jason ended the call and resisted the urge to crawl back in bed and take Mia again. "Francis said lunch is here."

"Okay." Elizabeth said yawning and getting out of bed. "Want to shower with me?"

All the blood in Jason's body went right to his cock.

Elizabeth looked down and then back up. "So that's a yes?" She asked laughing.

"You're going to be the death of me." Jason said as she walked past, but he didn't hesitate to follow.

* * *

They were holding hands when Georgie opened the door. "What's up?"

"Lunch is here." Elizabeth told her cousin.

"I could eat. Jason, after you can take me to see Johnny." Georgie said as she locked up her boyfriend's apartment. It wasn't a request.

"He's being taken care of." Jason responded as he called for the elevator. Alan was going out later to hopefully give the all clear for Johnny to come home.

"That's good to know." Georgie said looking over at the blonde. "I will be sure to thank whoever is watching over him when we get there."

Elizabeth just stood in between them and kept quiet.

"I'm not taking you out." Jason told Georgie.

"One of your guys can drive me." Georgie shrugged as the elevator opened on the penthouse level. "Adam is my guard, I'm sure he knows where Johnny is." She stepped off before Jason could answer.

Elizabeth followed still not speaking. The silence ended the second she walked into the penthouse. "Holy cow!" She said rushing over and grabbing Diane's hand. "Tell me this means what I think it does." Elizabeth was trying not to bounce on her toes.

"We're engaged!" Diane said smiling wide. Looking at Francis she smiled.

"Congrats." Georgie said to the couple. She didn't know Francis that well, but over the past two days she had gotten to know Diane and really liked her. "I guess we know what you'll be shopping for at fashion week." She remarked looking at the ring.

"We do. I will need dresses for my attendants as well." Diane said looking at Elizabeth.

"Me?" The artist gave up and bounced in joy. "I would be honored."

"You will look amazing. Not as amazing as me, but I will be the bride." Diane said wiggling her fingers.

"Congratulations." Jason said shaking Francis's hand and knowing it was expected he gave Diane a kiss on the check. "Sonny is going to want to handle the food."

"I'm not going to argue with that." Diane said laughing. "Speaking of Sonny. I have information for you and him." She was looking at Elizabeth. "So whenever you are ready let me know."

"Lunch is in the kitchen." Francis told everyone.

"Good, I need to eat so I can leave." Georgie said heading into the other room.

Jason just exhaled sharply.

"Where is she going?" Francis asked looking between his friends. Diane had followed Georgie into the kitchen.

"She's not going anywhere." Jason answered.

"She wants to see Johnny." Elizabeth explained.

"Might lift his spirits." Francis said earning a glare from Jason. "You felt better with Liz around."

"We don't take people out there." Jason told Francis, surprised his friend was taking this stance.

"She's not people Jason. She's Johnny's girl." Francis grinned. "Besides she knows if she talks she'll get her ass kicked."

"We aren't going to hurt her." Jason said frowning.

Elizabeth laughed at her boyfriend. "I think Francis means by me. And yes she would."

"I'll call Sonny, if he clears it she can go out." Jason wasn't going to argue with them all. "I'm hungry." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Congratulations Francis." Elizabeth said giving her friend a hug. "Where are you thinking for the honeymoon?"

"I've got some ideas. I'll bounce them off you later." He said walking with her into the kitchen.

* * *

After lunch Jason drove Elizabeth over to the hospital. Mike was sleeping when they walked in so he had a hushed conversation with Sonny. "Georgie wants to go see Johnny."

The mob boss looked at Elizabeth and Alexis who were standing by the window. If it was him he would want his lady there. She wouldn't be able to do anything, but having her close would life his spirits. "It's fine. If she talks Liz will hurt her." Sonny said grinning as he reserved his earlier decree.

"Francis said the same thing." Jason told his boss. "I'll call Adam and tell him to drive her out. Are you going out tonight?"

"Alexis is having dinner with me at Polluzo's." Sonny didn't like using his girlfriend like this, but she understood the need for him to be seen in public. "Any blow back from taking out Faith?"

"No. It's all quiet." Jason told his boss. "No one in the area seems to have even realized anything happened."

"Good. We should handle Ritchie soon. His body needs to be found somewhere else." Sonny ordered.

"That is expected. We've already got everything planned out." Jason answered. "I'm going to talk with Max about tonight. Just to make sure everything is in place."

"We're going to the Towers from here so that everyone can rest. We'll be back by midnight." Sonny let Jason know.

"We will be home tonight." Jason answered. "Elizabeth needs to see her pets and we need the quiet."

"Understood." Sonny wanted them at the Towers, but his daughter had her own life.

"Go visit." Jason said walking out.

"How are you feeling?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Good. Are you letting Georgie visit Johnny?" Elizabeth saw no reason not to ask.

"I am." Sonny answered. "Don't stay too late."

"I'll leave when Mike is out for the night. Have fun on your date. Before you go out stop by and see Francis." Elizabeth wasn't going to share their news but she would help them spread it.

Sonny could see she was excited about something. "Okay." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hard hug. "Ready?" He asked Alexis who just nodded. Elizabeth went and sat next to Mike so she would be there when he woke up.

* * *

Adam drove Georgie out to the safe house. She offered to be blindfolded, understanding they were bending a rule for her, Sonny said it wasn't necessary. Marco had been relieved by Hank who let them in. "He's in the bedroom down the hall. He's been in and out for the last few hours."

"Thank you." Georgie said before walking back. She slowly pushed the door open and silently walked into the dimly lit room. Over by the bed she looked her boyfriend over. On the upper right side of his chest was a large white bandage stained with blood. Grabbing a pair of gloves Georgie carefully removed the gauze and applied a fresh bandage. She noted there was no swelling or discharge from the wound. She discarded her gloves and when she turned back Johnny was watching her through hooded eyes. "Hi."

"Hey." His voice was soft.

"Don't try to talk. Just rest." Georgie came over and took his hand in hers. "I'm going to be sitting right here if you need anything. So you rest and get better."

"Kay." Johnny said closing his eyes again.

"Get better." Georgie said kissing his knuckles and letting the tears that he was going to be okay fall.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	88. Chapter 88

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 88

"It feels like forever since I've been home." Elizabeth said as they walked through the door. "I know my dad will be keeping an apartment for us at the Towers, but I can't see us using it much." She confessed.

"I'd like you to consider staying there if I ever have to go out of town on business. That should be a rare occurrence since I've been promoted. It would just make me feel better to know you were close to your dad if something happened." Jason said coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms.

"If you go out of town I expect my dad would insist on my staying there. Honestly he'll probably want me to stay in the penthouse." Elizabeth would do that to make them both relax. She didn't want Jason worrying about her when he should be focused on work.

"Do you need to talk about that? Sonny being your dad?" Jason said leading her to the couch. "I know we talked some, but I am here to listen if you need me to. It's a big change and something like that isn't processed overnight." His experience after waking up from his coma could help him understand some of what she was going through. He had to come to grips with the fact that the people surrounding him where his family. While it wasn't exactly the same Mia was probably experiencing some of the emotions he did.

"I know you are. You are always there when I need you to be." Elizabeth sighed and leaned into him. "It is just so easy with Sonny. The first time we argue now that I know it's going to kill me." She said smiling. "Honestly, I'm not having trouble with that end of things."

"Jeff Webber?" Jason guessed.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I'm guessing when I show up and announce I'm not his daughter after all it will be a relief for him. He felt a lot of guilt where I was concerned. I was a constant reminder that he cheated on his wife."

Jason could hear the hurt in her voice. He didn't speak because she didn't need him to. Instead he rubbed her back and waited while Mia got her thoughts together.

"It's kind of selfish, but I want him to be a little disappointed that I'm not his. I want to feel like I was something more than the little girl he had no choice but to bring home because her mother died." Elizabeth shifted closer to Jason. "That he felt something other than obligation for me all these years. I have Sonny who has loved me almost from the beginning. That should be enough."

"Just because you have Sonny doesn't mean that the emotions you have where Jeff is concerned stop." Jason urged her head onto his shoulder. "This would probably be easier if all your feelings for Jeff were positive. In the best case scenario you wouldn't have to lose him even though he isn't your biological dad. You could have a friendly relationship with him. But that won't happen." Jason already knew that.

"No it won't. He'll be glad to be rid of me, and Anne will be thrilled." Elizabeth said looking up at him. "I can't say I won't feel the same."

"Sarah and Steven?" Jason asked her.

"It's more complicated with Sarah than Steven. Steven was old enough to really have a handle on the situation. The age difference meant I didn't take his place in the family and we were able to forge our own relationship. We aren't close but there is no animosity. Our relationship is mostly just cards on the holidays and the occasional phone call or email." Elizabeth started explaining. "With Sarah it's different."

Jason just waited.

"There is not as much as much of a gap between the two of us. One day she was the baby and the next I was. Anne used that to put space between us. It wasn't until we were both in high school that we started not hating each other." Elizabeth recalled.

Jason noted the wording. Mia didn't say they started liking each other, just not hating each other.

"I think a lot of it was that Sarah saw I wasn't a threat. That no matter what Anne wasn't going to love me. So Sarah stopped putting so much energy into making me miserable. Then I learned about her eating disorder and we were in the same boat. Miserable and trapped. Given time I think we might have even become friends. Especially since I was planning on going to school out of state. It would have been like I didn't exist. Then the whole Zander thing happened, and we stopped getting closer." Elizabeth shrugged. "By the time I left Sarah and I had made a sort of peace, that we were family but wouldn't ever be close. I think that pissed Anne off. I think she enjoyed the shouting matches we regularly engaged in. Of course Sarah was always right and I usually ended up grounded. In a way I'm the artist I am today because of Anne. I had a lot of time to practice because I couldn't leave my room."

He knew something was on her mind and that her ramble was her way of circling to it. "What is it?"

"I wonder if Sarah and I might be friends now?" Elizabeth questioned. "Or if we have too much baggage between us." She was facing going from having siblings to being an only child. "When can we go out? To see them."

"As soon as next week if you want. Or if you'd rather we can go after your showing." Jason suggested.

"No, I think I'd like to use my opening as a stepping out into my new life party. I spoke briefly to Alexis at the hospital, while you were talking to Sonny." Elizabeth paused. "She said changing my name shouldn't hurt my career any, since this is only my second showing. Sonny suddenly having a child will most likely make the local papers, so everyone who is coming will know about my new name in advance."

"I'm sure Edward would be happy to run a piece in his paper." Jason grinned his grandfather adored Elizabeth. "He was going to cover your showing anyway. I can suggest he combine the two stories."

"I'll have Alexis call him." Elizabeth looked at Jason and grinned. "She mentioned that changing my name a third time might be a bit much."

"You mean when we get married?" Jason was looking forward to that day. "You don't have to be Elizabeth Morgan." He wasn't super traditional.

"I was thinking that professionally I could be Elizabeth Corinthos. But in my personal life Elizabeth Morgan." She really liked how that sounded. "I want the same last name as my children."

Jason had to smile at that. "How many children?"

"As many as I can have." Elizabeth giggled. They were going to have a soccer team.

"You let me know when you are ready to start." Jason grinned. He knew it wouldn't be soon, and that was fine. They were both young and had time.

"I will." Elizabeth settled further into him and closed her eyes. "I need to go check on the girls. I'm going to let them out while I clean the habitat so knock before you open the door."

"Okay, thanks for the warning." Jason was thinking that he should put a steel door on her studio. Those things ate through wood. He could just imagine them using those big teeth to gnaw their way to freedom. There was no way he wanted them loose in the house.

"After would you mind if I work on some pieces, or do we need to go out too?" Elizabeth knew Sonny and Alexis were having dinner at his restaurant.

"We need to go out before the weekend is over, but tonight it's fine to stay in." Even if they needed to be seen it would wait if she wanted to work on her art. "Where would you like to eat?" Jason would make reservations.

"How about the Grille?" Elizabeth knew he was comfortable eating at the restaurant. "That way security will be easier to arrange. We can ask Francis and Diane to come along and celebrate their engagement." Francis was not a big party kind of guy, so he would like this. Plus he needed to be seen as well.

"That might be fun. I've never been on a double date before." Jason told her. "And before you say it, going out to a club with Sonny and some woman whose name I didn't even know was not a date."

"I wasn't going to say a word." Elizabeth said giving him an innocent look. "Are you sure you want to give that up?" She teased. "You were quite the stud. All the ladies wanted you."

Jason actually blushed. Teasing was not something he got a lot of. At least not from anyone other than Johnny. Which reminded him he needed to check in with his dad. "They didn't want me. They wanted the Jason Morgan they saw in the papers." Before that was fine. He wasn't looking to be respected or for someone to recognize he had a brain too. Now he wondered how he hadn't noticed the gaping hole in his life. The hole that only Mia was able to fill.

"That was their loss." Elizabeth gave him a dazzling smile. "And my gain." She said finishing the phrase. "I want all the parts of you because you make me greedy."

"I have no problem with that." He leaned forward for a soft kiss. "Cherry." He said naming the flavor of her gloss. "How come it doesn't come off?" He'd been wondering that for a while.

"It's long lasting. I know you don't want to come away painted up." Elizabeth told him. "Can I go back to work at the garage soon?" She wanted to get her life back to normal.

"Next week." Jason told her. Tomorrow was Thursday and by Sunday they should know if anyone was going to make a move of any sort.

"I'll be taking more time off when we go to Colorado. I'm not a very good employee." She said frowning.

"Freddy is taking over as the full time manager, he's been there for the past few days." Freddy was a senior guard who was looking to retire in the next few years. This was a good transition position for him. "He said the place is running like clockwork. So you've already made an impact. He also said the system is working out great."

"I'll file and update the ledgers when I return. I'll show Freddy how to do it as well." Elizabeth liked Freddy.

"Joey, Vincent, and Brent all got promoted so they will be there with Chris. We are also going to let George and Billy work there as well." Jason told her of the personnel changes.

She noted the absence of Kyle's name and figured that he was the one taking things. "Okay. I'll update payroll. Do I need to alert Bernie of the changes?"

"Yeah." Jason figured her first two days back would be busy. "Why do you think you can't marry Marco off?" He had to ask.

"The man has a different woman every night." Elizabeth pointed out. "I like a challenge but even I know an impossible mission when I see one. I have no intention of setting up my friends for heartbreak." Maybe Marco would see how happy his friends were and decide to settle down but she didn't see it happening soon. "I would like to point out that I haven't really done any matchmaking. Both Johnny and Cody were already interested in Georgie and Nadine, all I gig was introduce them to each other."

"Even Sonny beat you to Alexis." Jason grinned.

"Which means they were meant to be. I like them together." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Can you imagine Carly as your stepmom?" Jason said laughing.

"Oh, I don't even want to try." Elizabeth made a sour face. "The universe wouldn't be so mean as to give me Anne Webber and then Carly Benson."

Jason settled some. "He would have chosen you." He had no doubt that his friend would have dropped Carly like the bad habit she was if this had come out and the blonde woman was still alive.

"I wouldn't have asked him to choose." Elizabeth was completely serious.

"You wouldn't have had to." Jason said softly. Of that he was certain. Elizabeth was about to learn what it meant to be daddy's little girl. It should be highly entertaining.

"Let me go check on the girls." Elizabeth said getting up already missing his warmth. Jason followed her back and heard her greet the chirping rodents before she closed her door. Sitting behind his desk he reached for his phone.

"This is Alan Quartermaine." Alan said answering his phone.

"Hi dad." Jason couldn't help but think how lucky he was. His situation was similar to Mia's. His father had brought him home after his biological mother Susan Moore died in childbirth. Monica was angry with Alan, but she never blamed him.

"Jason how are you?" Alan was in his home office as well.

"Good. I was calling about Johnny." Jason got right to it, which wouldn't surprise his dad. Jason didn't have long phone conversations with anyone other than his girl.

"He is doing well." Alan reported. "He'll sleep a lot over the next few days but his color was good. There is no fever or other signs of infection. I talked about his care with Georgie." He had been surprised to see the young woman there holding Johnny's hand.

"She's going to take care of him." Jason figured his dad knew that all ready. "If Johnny needs help when the summer program starts we'll get a nurse. We won't mess with her opportunity at the hospital."

"Good to know." Alan had been concerned. "I cleared Johnny to be moved tomorrow."

"Great, his place is set up." The guys had experience in this type of transport.

"You can call me if he needs anything, or you have concerns." Alan told his son.

"I know. Can you ask mom when would be a good time for Elizabeth and me to come over to dinner?" Jason hadn't visited since returning from the island.

"I will." Alan said grinning. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it." Jason said before they both said their goodbyes. When that call was over he dialed Max's number. "How's it going?"

"Quiet. They are having dessert at home so we are leaving now. They just got in the limo." Max said getting into his SUV. Milo was driving. "You want me to call you when we are in?"

"A text is fine." Jason told the guard. With that handled he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through the contacts. Finding the number he wanted he almost pushed dial before changing his mind and dialing another number.

"Richards." Came a male voice.

"How is she?" Jason wanted to know.

"Ms. Quartermaine is good. She and her boyfriend are having dinner at a local restaurant." Aaron Richards was the head of Emily's security detail. He found the young woman to be very nice and easy to guard. She had arrived a day earlier than expected but given what was happening in Port Charles no one was surprised.

"Good. Thank you." Jason said quietly. He wasn't ready to talk to his sister. He briefly wondered if Mia had spoken to Emily today but wasn't going to ask. Their relationship was not something he had the right to speak on.

"I will call you if anything happens." Aaron remarked. Jason Morgan was not a man you pissed off. Just because he wasn't an enforcer anymore didn't mean you took him lightly.

"Thank you." Jason repeated before ending the call. Leaning back in his chair he smiled. Even if he and Emily were not speaking he was glad she was happy. With no work to do he headed back out front, he'd turn on the television while he shot some pool and had a beer. By the time his girl was ready to turn in for the night he should be relaxed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	89. Chapter 89

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 89

After breakfast Elizabeth and Jason headed over to the Towers. Mike was coming home today. Sonny was going to go to the hospital to sign the discharge papers and Liz would stay at the penthouse and make sure everything was ready. When Liz walked in she found her dad and Alexis sitting with Diane. The attorney was discussing flowers with the gallery owner. "There she is." Sonny said smiling and standing.

"Buenos dias papa." Elizabeth said stepping into his arms.

"How are you this morning?" Sonny urged her to sit while Jason got himself some coffee.

"Good. Hi Alexis, Diane." She greeted the two ladies. "There is nothing better than sleeping in your own bed. Thanks." She took the hot chocolate Jason had prepared for her. "Plus it was good to spend some time with the girls and work on some projects."

"Getting ready for your next show?" Alexis had loved the pencil sketches that Elizabeth showed her the night of their small housewarming dinner.

"I wouldn't say that." Elizabeth didn't assume she'd get a third show just because Alexis was dating her dad. "Let's see how this one goes."

"I am predicting it will be a success." Sonny grinned.

"Yes, because you aren't at all biased." Elizabeth laughed. "You and Edward would buy all my paintings if I let you." The support made her feel wonderful.

"I have to agree with your dad." Alexis joined the conversation. "There is a lot of buzz about this showing. I think most of the pieces will be sold by the end of the night. And not to your friends."

"At least two will be sold to her friends." Diane chimed in. "Francis promised to buy me a piece for my office, and I'm looking for something for the house. Good art is a great investment."

Elizabeth just blushed. She had her own private cheering section.

Jason came to her rescue. "Where is Francis?"

"Work, because as delicious as breakfast was that is why I'm here." Diane shifted into lawyer mode. "I have the information you requested." She looked at Sonny and Elizabeth. "Jeff Webber does indeed have to sign over his parental rights because Elizabeth is not yet twenty-one."

"But I'm her father." Sonny said reaching for his daughter's hand.

"Biologically yes. Legally Jeff Webber is her father. In order to change that he has to give permission to have his rights terminated. There are two other options, the first is you can just take him to court and have a judge terminate the rights. It is time consuming and expensive as you will have to prove he is unfit. Or you can wait until Elizabeth is twenty one, and have her submit a request to have her parent of record changed. That should be a slam dunk because the request will be backed by a DNA test. Also if you go the last two routes you may need to have another test done. At any point during this process Dr. Webber can request a test. It just depends on how difficult he wishes to be."

"His fighting this shouldn't be an issue." Elizabeth shrugged. "He isn't even a part of my life at this point. We haven't talked once since my Gram's funeral, nor have we exchanged emails." No matter what Audrey Hardy was always going to be her grandmother.

"That will be important if we have to go to court." Diane hoped it didn't come to that. "There is something else. Even if Jeff signs over his rights without issue, he can sue you for the money he paid to raise Elizabeth. He won't win, but he might try. In fact I'm sure his lawyer will suggest it."

Elizabeth frowned. "You should be prepared for that. It sounds like something Anne would do." It wasn't like the Webbers needed the money Anne just liked being difficult. She would see them as being owed the compensation.

Jason and Sonny shared a look over Elizabeth's head. They both wanted Anne to learn that payback was a bitch. A bigger bitch than she could ever hope to be. They were batting around ideas on how to take everything she held dear from her. "I have no problem writing them a check to make sure they go away." Sonny wouldn't miss the cash. "The final DNA test will be in tomorrow, how soon after that can we get started?" Sonny wanted to know. He had already started a file on both Webber parents.

"I have all the paperwork prepared." Diane informed the group. "I am not licensed to practice in Colorado, but a good friend of mine is. He will be happy to oversee this matter for you. He can be trusted."

"What's his name?" Jason would check him out, just to be on the safe side.

"Elton Hobart." Diane passed along. She had warned her friend that he could expect to be looked into.

"When do you want to leave?" Sonny asked Elizabeth.

"How about next week. I want to get Mike settled, and make sure Georgie is good with Johnny. If we go next week, then if we have to go back out it can maybe happen before the showing." Elizabeth said planning out loud. "Diane I was wondering if you would help me find a dress. Alexis you are welcome to come too."

"Shopping my favorite pastime." Diane never said no to some shopping.

"I know the perfect store." Alexis told Diane. "An up and coming designer who has some things Elizabeth would look amazing in. What color were you thinking?"

"Green." Jason said before Elizabeth could speak up, and immediately blushed a bit when everyone looked at him. It had popped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

A slow grin came to Diane's face. "Elizabeth looks wonderful in green, so that would work."

"Jason, I had no idea that you followed fashion." Sonny couldn't help himself. His young friend had made that entirely too easy.

"Behave." Elizabeth said but she was blushing a bit too. If Jason wanted her in green, then she would wear green. "I have time to look for something this weekend. We should start with the two green dresses I have at home, I might not need anything."

"Go get something, I'll have a new credit card for you by tomorrow." Sonny told his daughter. He planned on spoiling her. "I need to head over to the hospital. What time is Johnny coming home?" He asked Jason.

"He should be here sometime around noon. I planned on coming over from the warehouse to check that everything is good." Jason also wanted to see his friend.

"I'll come back from the office to check on my dad, if Johnny is here I'll pop in." Normally Sonny would have gone out last night. When one of his guys got hurt he liked to be involved in their recovery. If Alan was at the hospital Sonny would get a first-hand report. "Make sure Georgie knows that if Johnny needs anything she can just request it."

"I will do that." Elizabeth wanted to check on her cousin. "I'm going to make two big pots of consommé. Both abuelo and Johnny will be on liquid diets."

"There is plenty of stock in the freezer." Sonny always kept a lot on hand.

"I'll make the broth, and then later today make more stock." Elizabeth told her father. "It will help me to stay busy while Mike rests. In an hour the company that is installing the chair rail will be here. I was told it will only take a couple of hours to put in place."

Sonny nodded. Elizabeth's guard would sit inside with her while they worked.

"I am off to my office." Diane stood up and both men did as well. "I am meeting John Zacchara at police headquarters." The younger man had indeed been called in for a formal questioning, which was stupid as the fire investigators hadn't even walked through the site yet. Diane was looking forward to getting a feel for the local police. If this is how they handled everything, calling her clients in for no reason, they would be spending a lot of time together. "While I am there I will inquire about when Kelly's can be reopened."

"Thank you. Mike is worried about the staff being out of work. I told him I have it covered." Sonny was making sure they all had money to cover expenses.

"I'm going to the gallery." Alexis didn't even want to think about the piles of messages on her blotter. She was probably going to spend most of the day on the phone.

"Lee is going to be your new guard." Sonny told his girlfriend. "Marco should be back in a few weeks." He looked at his daughter. "Max is going to be your guard today."

"Max is your guard." Elizabeth was surprised by that.

"I want you to have the best." Sonny wasn't going to change his mind. He had called Jason this morning to make sure this was acceptable.

"Is this permanent?" Elizabeth wanted him protected. Not that she minded because she liked Max.

"No, Renaldo is coming home, he will be your permanent guard." Sonny explained.

"Really, I haven't seen him in over a year." Elizabeth grinned. Renaldo had been in South America revamping security. She immediately began wondering who he might find interesting.

Sonny just shook his head, he knew that look. He would need to warn the guard. "He'll be home tomorrow and will start two days after that." Renaldo would need time to get over the jet lag.

Elizabeth frowned. "Who do you have today?"

"Cody." Sonny let the fact that she worried about him warm him. "We need to leave." He wanted to talk to Jason about something and the elevator was better than the penthouse.

"I'll stop up at lunchtime." Jason said kissing Elizabeth.

"Okay." She gave him a smile.

Sonny also kissed Alexis. He was hoping that she would agree to stay over again tonight. With the danger passed she might want to go home. In the hall Sonny turned to his lawyer. "Can you take the next elevator?"

"Absolutely." Diane said without hesitation. "Am I going to have trouble getting Elizabeth to spend your money?" She asked while they waited.

"No." Jason answered. "Elizabeth knows it would make Sonny happy. You will have trouble getting her to spend it on things for herself." He said grinning. Sonny just laughed as the two men stepped on the elevator. "What's up?"

"You are getting a guard." Sonny looked at Jason.

"I don't need a guard." Jason immediately shot back.

"Elizabeth needs you to have a guard." Sonny wasn't going to fight fair. Jason was one of the most stubborn people on the planet.

"Don't hide behind her." Jason glared at Sonny.

"If it will keep the two of us from yelling at each other, I have no problem bringing her into this. She wants to be with you. I think she should be with you." Sonny said to be clear. "That means you need start taking precautions. So that means someone watching your back, when Johnny comes back he's going to be your guard. Until he comes back it's going to be Marco and then Cody once Max is back with me."

"Johnny is our enforcer, if he is going to guard anyone it should be you." Jason told Sonny.

"I don't need Johnny, Max is one of the best guards we have. If you want to keep Cody once everyone is back in place that's fine. As our enforcer Johnny will have enough to keep him busy without being a guard as well." Sonny took a deep breath and moved onto his second topic. "I want you to buy part of the business."

That shocked Jason. "Why?"

"You are going to be my son in law so we should make this official. If something happens I don't want anyone giving you a problem taking over the territory." Sonny explained.

"I don't expect you to do this because I'm with your daughter." Jason told his friend. The elevator door opened and Marco and Cody were standing there waiting.

"You were with Elizabeth before we knew." Sonny told Jason. "So this isn't about that." He leaned over and hit the button to close the doors. "I've always considered you my heir. I told you if something happened to me I left the territory to you. My will has been that way for the past three years. It's time that you received the recognition you deserve. And I know you don't need it." Sonny told the younger man. "I want to spend time with my daughter, and my lady. Hopefully one day my grandkids." Sonny grinned when Jason blushed. "When I'm off I want people to know that they don't have to doubt your word. That you speak for me because you're my partner."

"I need to talk to Elizabeth about this." It was a big step to go from being the second in command to being a boss.

"John Zacchara is only here for five years. When he is gone Maximus is going to sell me Crimson Pointe. With more territory comes more responsibility, there will be enough for us both to do." Sonny continued.

"How much do you want me to buy?" Jason asked his friend.

"Fifty percent." Sonny had not been joking when he said partners. "We would each retain our legitimate businesses." Sonny wasn't looking to share the coffee business and he knew Jason had no interest in ELQ or the hotel.

"Let me talk to Elizabeth." Jason also needed time to think about this.

"Fair enough." Sonny opened the elevator doors. "I'll see you at lunch." He said walking to his car.

Jason just nodded as he and Marco headed to his truck.

* * *

Max sat on the couch while the crew installed the chair system. He was snacking on a brownie still warm from the oven. Yeah guarding Elizabeth was not going to suck. Sonny had told him that Jason would go over Liz's schedule for the next few days at lunch. Too bad that this was only temporary. Renaldo was a really lucky bastard because Liz was easy to guard, of course he had to spend most of his days at the garage, which honestly sounded boring. So the assignment did have its downside.

"All set." The head of the crew came over.

"Hold on a sec." Max walked into the kitchen where Elizabeth was cooking. "The crew is done."

"Okay." Elizabeth removed her apron and came out. "Looks good." The foreman gave her a walkthrough of how the lift worked, and she even tried it out. With everything done she signed the work order and they left. "Hello?" Elizabeth answered her phone.

"Hi, we are leaving the safe house in a few minutes." Georgie said checking in.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Elizabeth had enough broth for the next week packed up and ready to be stored in the fridge. Sonny would send hot meals down to Georgie or if he wasn't in he would have them delivered.

"Okay." Georgie was watching them get Johnny ready to be moved. She had insisted he take a pain pill which knocked him out. When they got to the Towers she was throwing everyone out so she could get a quick shower and maybe even a nap. "Is Mike there yet?"

"No." Elizabeth thought Georgie sounded tired. "He isn't getting discharged until they get the results back from his latest blood work. Dr. Ford isn't expecting any problems."

"Its standard procedure." Georgie said yawning. The guys were wheeling the bed out now. "I have to go."

Elizabeth looked over at Max. "Johnny is on his way home."

"It will take them roughly twenty minutes to get here." Max let her know. Elizabeth hadn't ever been out to that safe house. "If you want I can call down at get the key to Johnny's place."

"Georgie has it." Elizabeth informed him. "I'm going to turn the stock down to a simmer, and then get everything ready." She was looking forward to seeing her friend.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	90. Chapter 90

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 90

Elizabeth and Max were standing in the hall when Georgie arrived with Johnny and a transport crew. The guys got him in his bedroom and the ladies took over. "How is he doing?" Elizabeth asked straightening his covers while Georgie checked to make sure none of the stitches has popped. The guys who moved Johnny had been really careful, but she was still worried.

"Good, considering he got shot yesterday morning." Georgie buttoned his pajama top. "No fever or signs of infection."

"Has he been awake?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Yes, we've even had a couple of brief conversations. He knows who he is, where he is, who I am, and the year. All the relevant stuff." Georgie was exhausted.

"Go shower and grab a nap." Elizabeth told her cousin. "I'll sit with him."

"I do want to shower." Georgie had brought clothes over so that she didn't have to go next door. "But I don't need a nap."

"You look like hell." Elizabeth said being blunt. "I'm here until Mike arrives." Then she'd be doing her own version of this upstairs. "Rest. You'll need it these guys are the worst patients you will ever encounter." Elizabeth laughed.

"Most men are the worse patients you will ever encounter." Georgie laughed too. "Fine, you are right. This will be good practice for those long shifts at the hospital." The brunette said heading to the bathroom.

Elizabeth put the consommé into the fridge along with a few things she made for Georgie before heading back into the bedroom. The shower was still running and Elizabeth guessed her cousin was having herself a good cry as well as getting clean. She was closing the shades when Johnny spoke up.

"Hey kid." Johnny said softly.

"Hey there." Elizabeth came over and gently sat on the bed. "Thirsty?"

"No." Johnny looked around. "Home never looked so good. Georgie smarten up and leave?" He was hoping hers would be the face he saw waking up.

"Shower." Elizabeth gave her friend a good look. "It won't work."

"What?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Being a jerk." Elizabeth said grinning wide.

"What do you mean?" Johnny said feigning ignorance.

"You are going to be rude and nasty trying to make her leave. Then when that doesn't work you'll go for full out mean. And when that doesn't work you'll try to scare her off. Georgie isn't going to run. What will happen is she'll take all the abuse you plan on heaping on her and when you are up and mobile she'll kick your ass." Elizabeth warned. "So don't waste the energy."

"Think you know so much." Johnny said trying not to pout. She had nailed his plan for the next few days. "She can do better."

"I only know because Jason pulled the same thing on me when he got shot. You guys think alike. And yeah, Georgie can do better." Elizabeth agreed in a chipper tone, then wanted to laugh when Johnny narrowed his eyes in anger. He didn't like being insulted. "Georgie is a fantastic catch, she could most likely have any guy she wants. How lucky are you that you're the guy she wants."

Johnny gave a small grin at that. He was a lucky son of a bitch. "Who brought her out?" He was surprised to see her this morning. He swore she'd been a hallucination.

"Adam. After she almost beat up my boyfriend." Elizabeth told the injured man.

Johnny knew that was an exaggeration, but Georgie must have really held her own to be allowed to come sit with him. "I was glad to see her." He admitted.

"Make sure you tell her that at some point." Elizabeth fussed with the blankets. "I told her to go take a nap, but when she comes out and sees you're awake that won't happen."

"She can nap with me." Johnny would love that. "Mike isn't home yet is he?"

"No. Soon." Elizabeth had everything set up.

"What did the second test say?" He had to get caught up.

"The same as the first." Elizabeth smiled wide. "You'll need to take Georgie to the island for her birthday because she isn't going to get to go to Colorado with me." There was no way the other brunette was leaving Johnny's side. "She really wanted to see me tell Anne I'm not her stepdaughter."

"Me too." Johnny pouted. Hopefully he would be well enough to carry out whatever order Sonny gave where the Webbers were concerned. Johnny didn't think they were going to die, but he was guessing that both his bosses would want revenge for how Liz had been treated growing up.

"You're up." Georgie said coming in.

Johnny tapped the bed on his uninjured side. "Lie down with me." He requested.

"You're hurt Johnny." Georgie reminded him. "That's not the time to cuddle."

"I want you close. Lie down." Johnny was close to begging. He wanted to feel her against him.

"You could put your head on his left shoulder." Elizabeth added wanting Georgie to rest before she collapsed. She walked around the bed and held up the covers. "Come on, otherwise he won't go back to sleep."

Georgie didn't even argue. Carefully she got under the covers and snuggled next to him. Her whole body relaxed. "Speak up if this gets uncomfortable."

"Not gonna happen." Johnny said smiling. "Scram." He said to Elizabeth.

"Fine." She pretended to be upset. "There's grub in the kitchen. Call if you need me." In the living room she waved Max up and they left the unit. As they stepped on the elevator her phone rang and she listened before hanging up. "Mike is being discharged."

Max nodded as they stepped off on the penthouse level. "We're ready." All morning she had been getting everything just so.

"We are." Elizabeth said glad her grandfather was coming home.

* * *

They got Mike upstairs and situated. Sonny stayed for a bit, but realized he wasn't needed and went back to his office. Elizabeth fed her grandfather soup and once the dishes were taken down returned at his request. "Sonny said my things are here."

"I unpacked your clothes and toiletries, everything else I left in the boxes so that you don't have to repack when you move again." Elizabeth explained. "Did you want something?"

"Do you know which box has my photo albums?" Mike wanted to start sharing her family with Liz.

"I think so." Elizabeth was excited to see family pictures.

"Would you mind bringing some of them in? There are a few so whichever ones you grab we can go from there." Mike suggested.

"I'll go look now." Elizabeth hurried down the hall to the room where the boxes were stacked. Some were heavy and Max had to come help her, but it didn't take long to find the box with items from Mike's bookshelves. She picked up the first few albums and walked back down the hall. "These were on top."

"Bring them over." Mike took a blue album. "This was one of your abuela's favorite albums." He addressed Adela by her Spanish title.

"Is that my papa as a little boy?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the baby pictures of Sonny.

"That is." Mike confirmed. "This is Adela."

Elizabeth nodded. There were pictures of her downstairs. "Our hair is the same color." It was wonderful to see parts of herself in her grandmother.

"I've always thought that." Mike said turning the page. "This is the day we brought Sonny home from the hospital."

Elizabeth smiled at the picture of the three of them. "Who took the picture?"

"Your great-grandmother, Consuela. Adela's mother. She stayed with us for three months." Mike gave Elizabeth a look. "I was thrilled when she left."

"Was she nice?" Elizabeth hoped there were pictures of her.

Mike flipped the page and fulfilled that silent wish. "She was a sweetheart." Mike loved his mother in law. "It's just three months is a long time to have a house guest." Which was why he was determined to not overstay his welcome here.

"Papa has abuela's eyes." Elizabeth softly touched the picture.

"And you have my mother's eyes." Mike showed her a picture of him and his mother at Sonny's christening.

"She was beautiful. Is this where I get my pale skin from?" Elizabeth had wondered.

"Her family is Irish. My dad's family is Greek." Mike explained. "Somewhere in one of the albums is a family tree. It will need to be updated.

"This is Sonny on his first day of school." Mike pointed out. "Both Adela and I were nervous because he hadn't ever spent a whole day away from his mother. He did fine. Even back then he was brave."

"Wait." Elizabeth stopped her grandfather as he went to turn the page. "You were in the military." She hadn't ever known that.

"Until Sonny was five. After that I left." Mike didn't make a big deal about his time in uniform.

Elizabeth could see he was uncomfortable, so she let the subject drop. She would ask her papa about it. "Who is that?" She pointed to another woman with eyes like hers.

"That is my sister, she died in a car accident when Sonny was twelve." Mike still missed her. "She was a talented artist as well. She never showed any of her work, most she sketched things for family members."

They finished that album and the next one Elizabeth picked up was Mike and Adela's wedding album. "That dress is beautiful." Elizabeth leaned closer to take in the details. "And you were very handsome in your uniform." He'd been in the Army.

"I still have it." Mike said softly.

"The dress?" Elizabeth sat back up and looked at him.

"It would be in one of the boxes." Mike had almost gotten rid of it. "Adela made me promise that I would hold onto it in case Sonny had a daughter."

"When you are feeling better, may I see it?" Elizabeth would love to wear the silk and lace dress when she married Jason. The gown looked beautiful, and that classic silhouette would still work today. It looked like something she would pick in the store.

"Absolutely." Mike hoped the dress was in good condition. Adela had it packed away to protect it. "Let me show you some more pictures, I think you will enjoy looking at the fashions and hairstyles.

They worked through several albums with Elizabeth checking to make sure Mike wasn't too tired. She made another trip for more albums and came back with a year book. "Is this papa's?" She asked excited.

"It is." Mike took it and opened it to the individual snapshots. "That's your mother."

Elizabeth couldn't help it, she started crying. "She looks happy. I've never seen a picture of her when she was this young before. Most popular girl." The caption under the picture read.

Mike closed the book. "You should look through this with your dad, but I wanted to show you Olivia."

"Thank you." Elizabeth hugged the book to her chest. "I feel closer to her, and all my family. I'd like to talk some more, but you should rest." She said going into to nurse mode. "It's also time for your medication." Elizabeth got the pills and sat with Mike until he feel asleep.

Downstairs she sat on the couch and looked through the yearbook. The caption under her individual portrait in the back of the book was proven true. Olivia was in a lot of the clubs. Sonny appeared several times as well. It was, however, a face that she didn't expect to see that had her reaching for the phone.

* * *

"What's up?" Sonny asked walking into his living room. He was happy about the request that he come home. He hadn't wanted to leave in the first place.

"I was sitting here looking through your yearbook and a picture surprised me." Elizabeth said holding up the yearbook.

"Where did you get this?" Sonny said grinning. He hadn't seen that book in years.

"Abuelo had it, and we will be talking about the major mullet you were sporting." She teased. "First I want you to see this." She opened the book and pointed to a picture of Ric Lansing. "You went to high school together."

Sonny sat next to her on the couch. "I don't remember him." He said looking at his daughter.

"He knew my mom." Elizabeth looked at the picture that had the two of them sitting next together and smiling at the camera. "They served on the student council together."

"He was treasurer and she was the secretary. I recall the election and Olivia and I celebrating after she won, I took her out for pizza. I don't remember him though." Sonny said shaking his head. "Are there more pictures of Ric?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth had the pages marked and showed them to her father. "In every single one he is standing next to Olivia. I think she may be why he disliked you so much."

One picture in particular caught Sonny's attention. Ric was indeed standing near Olivia but the photographer caught the then teenager looking at Olivia and the longing was clear in his eyes. Ric had a thing for Olivia. "She probably had no idea, or if she did she never said anything. Your mom had a big heart, she wouldn't have wanted to hurt him so she most likely pretended not to know. He let a high school crush turn into a vendetta."

"Some people can't let things go." Elizabeth knew that from growing up with Anne.

"I'm glad he didn't know Olivia was your mother. There is no way he wouldn't have targeted you." Sonny didn't even want to think what lengths Ric would have gone through to get revenge. What he helped Faith do was bad enough. "How is Mike?" It was time to put Ric behind him.

"Resting. We spent the morning going through some photo albums. You were very cute when you were little." Elizabeth said laughing.

"I'm still very cute. Ask Alexis." Sonny laughed with her. He wondered if Jeff had any pictures of Elizabeth as a young girl. He would like to see her at different stages of her life.

"Abuelo was in the Army?" Elizabeth asked putting the year book on the coffee table.

"Yeah, he received an honorable discharge when I was five. He has some decorations from his time in combat." Sonny was proud of his father's service to the country. "He won't talk about it."

"I won't push then." Elizabeth would respect that. "Did you have lunch?"

"I did. Did you?" He asked knowing she would have been focused on Mike.

"Yes, Jason stopped by." Elizabeth Told her dad. "Do you need to go back to work?"

"No." Sonny would love to spend the afternoon with her.

"Good. We can strain the stock." Elizabeth said getting up. "And talk about some of your fashion choices."

"Sounds good." Sonny said laughing as he following her into the kitchen.

* * *

Now that Mike and Johnny were in the Towers it was time to deal with Ritchie. Jason was waiting at the warehouse when Sonny arrived just before midnight. Francis and Cody were already in the room with the disgraced guard. "Let's take care of this so we can get home." Sonny didn't expect it to take long. Unlike Jason he didn't tend to beat people to death, although today he wished he was strong enough to do so.

They walked down the hall and nodded to the guard on the door. Jason, Cody, and Francis took up position behind Sonny. Ritchie was tied to a chair, and his bruises attested to the multiple beatings he had received. Sonny had reserved his order to leave the prisoner untouched. "Tell me why you did it." The mob boss asked in a calm voice.

"Faith was a hell of a woman." Ritchie said smirking. "Between her and Elizabeth there wasn't even a competition. Faith won every time."

"YOU SOLD MY DAUGHTER OUT FOR SEX!" Sonny yelled as his temper frayed.

"I heard about that, congrats. Still doesn't matter. Faith was worth everything I did. You underestimated her, and it took three organizations to stop her." Ritchie laughed at his former boss. "She would have been a hell of a mob boss. And I would have been right beside her. We loved each other." He truly believed that. The lure of power and sex. two of the oldest temptations in the book, had made him turn on his friends.

"Faith only loved herself. Eventually she would have killed you too. I'm almost sorry she isn't around to pull the trigger, you deserve to die knowing you were played for a fool." Sonny told Ritchie.

"You're wrong." Ritchie said shaking his head "We were perfect for one another. She knew that."

Sonny didn't say anything else, he just pulled his gun out and shot Ritchie between the eyes. "Clean it up." He said in a quiet voice before walking from the room.

"I'll call the crew." Francis said to Jason who just nodded before following Sonny out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	91. Chapter 91

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Racist and ignorant reviews will not be tolerated on my page. Abuela is the Spanish word for grandmother. Abuelo is the Spanish word for grandfather. Liz is not acting childish by using these terms. They are a common way to address grandparents in the Spanish community, by children and adults. If you cannot take the time to educate yourself don't bother to leave a review for my story.

* * *

Chapter 91

It was approximately three and a half hours from upstate New York to Denver Colorado. Then it would be another thirty-five minutes by car to the small town that Elizabeth had once called home if they chose to visit it. But the journey was a lot longer than that to the petite brunette.

Sonny, Jason, Diane, Cody, and Max made the trip with her. She had rambled on the car ride to the private plane, but once on board had lapsed into a tense silence. This trip back to her roots was fraught with so many emotions that she was in danger of sensory overload. So instead she sat looking out the small window watching the clouds and tightly gripping Jason's hand.

The co-pilot came out and talked briefly with Sonny. After the mob boss came over to where his daughter was sitting. "We are landing in about fifteen minutes."

Jason nodded, but didn't take his eyes off his girl. He was worried about her. Leaning closer he softly whispered. "Mia did you hear your dad?"

Elizabeth turned from the window and looked at him, before looking over at her father. "I don't think I can get off the plane." She was terrified. Anne Webber had been a monster she thought never to have to face again. It was strange that she was feeling this way. At Audrey's funeral Elizabeth had felt strong enough to face her, but the confrontation never came. Then the disastrous phone call had happened and once again the balance of power between them had shifted in favor of Anne. Now she was facing the hateful woman on her territory. Elizabeth didn't know if she could do it.

Jason looked at Sonny. His instincts were to tell the pilot to turn around and take them home. Elizabeth wasn't needed for this. Diane could represent his girl's interests.

"You can wait at the hotel." Sonny offered sitting in the empty chair across from his daughter. "I can handle this."

Elizabeth turned and looked back out the window. "I wish Georgie had come." Her cousin would understand. Anne never hit Elizabeth, but her words had been sharp and cutting. The older woman had made it her life's mission to make Elizabeth small. Not getting off the plane would let her win. "I need to do this." For herself, she needed to put Anne behind her.

"We will be there every step of the way." Jason promised her.

"I know." Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "Sorry." She loosened her grip when she realized how tightly she was holding onto him.

"Don't be." Jason kissed her knuckles. "Diane." He called the attorney.

"Yes." She came over just as the fasten seatbelt sign came on. She sat in the remaining chair in the grouping of four.

"Can you explain what will happen once more?" Jason thought that would help. The small smile his girl gave him confirmed his thinking was on target.

"Elton is going to meet us at the airport. From there we are going to Denver Memorial where Elizabeth and Sonny will both give blood." The Webbers had indeed requested a new test. "Jeff gave earlier this morning. The blood will be tested just like in Port Charles. In three days we will have the results." Denver Memorial was not testing the blood. Both parties had agreed that Smyth Diagnostics would handle the testing. The lab was above reproach. They had even sent a representative to draw the sample.

"When the results come in if they are the same as in New York, and they should be." They had a certified affidavit from General Hospital stating the results of their tests. "Jeff will be presented with papers to terminate his rights."

"Do you think he is going to sign them without a problem?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"From what Elton has heard, no Jeff is not going to sign them right away." Diane hadn't been surprised by this. "His lawyer will be meeting with us once the results come in. Jeff will most likely make his signing contingent upon a monetary reimbursement of costs incurred in raising you." Diane had shared this with Sonny and the mob boss had a certified cashier's check for a million dollars on him. He wanted the papers signed and a promise that the Webbers would never contact Elizabeth again. He was willing to pay to get it. Of course that money would also serve as a reason Sonny wasn't behind the problems the couple was going to have. Why would he pay, only to hurt them later? "You don't even have to see them while we are here if you don't want to."

"I feel like a coward." She said voicing her thoughts.

"You aren't." Sonny told her. "If you want to see them you won't be alone." Sonny was expecting Francis to call him with the report on the Webbers while they were in Denver. After the crew returned to Port Charles the Webbers were going to start having all kinds of problems.

"I'll think about it." Elizabeth said quietly. "I do want to see Sarah and Steven." They were both expected to be home for this. Hopefully they would be willing to talk with her.

"That can probably be arranged." Diane assured her.

* * *

The plane touched down smoothly and they came down the stairs to be greeted by a smartly dressed man around Diane's age. "Welcome to Denver. I'm Elton Hobart."

"Mr. Hobart." Sonny said extending his hand and speaking for the group. "Thank you for taking our case."

"You are welcome, and its Elton. I am happy to be of assistance. Diane and I go way back and it is always good to work with her." He said smiling.

"Way back?" Diane said arching a brow. "You make me sound ancient."

"Vintage is more the word I would use." Elton said smirking.

"You are five years older than me." Diane reminded him.

"And I make it look good." Elton replied. "Okay to the hospital. They are expecting us."

The Port Charles crew just looked at each other. This should be interesting.

* * *

They all went to the hospital. When they were done there they would drive to their hotel and check in. "We are on the seventh floor." Elton had been present when Jeff gave his sample. The ride up was silent. "Down the hall." The lawyer said leading the way.

They stepped into the lounge and found Jeff and Anne Webber, along with their attorney waiting.

"Beware of falling houses." Elton said under his breath. Someone should have thrown a bucket of water on Anne Webber years ago. "Drs. Webber."

"Elizabeth." Jeff said quietly. "It's good to see you." Anne kept quiet, but her eyes were spitting fire.

"Thank you." Elizabeth wasn't even sure what else to say. She also had no clue how to address him.

"Where is the tech, we are busy." Anne finally spoke up.

"No one is making you stay. You requested the additional blood test, not me." Elizabeth said finding some of her spirit. "I was surprised though, you have made no secret how you wished I never existed. I would think you would be thrilled to get rid of me."

"You have been a problem since Jeff came home with you. Believe me the call from your lawyer was most welcome." Anne said in a frosty tone.

Elizabeth could feel the tension in her boyfriend where their hands were joined. They needed to give the sample and get it over with before he snapped. Her dad must be close to breaking too. Still Elizabeth couldn't help but speak again. "How pissed must you be, that Jeff doesn't want it to be true." Anne's last statement let Elizabeth know that it was the man who thought he was her father that had requested the second test. "Although I have no idea why. All he ever did was ignore me." She turned to Elton. "How long do we have to wait? And do they have to be here?"

Elton liked his young client. "Your appointment is in ten minutes, and legally they have a right to stay. You, legally, have the right to ignore them."

"Good." Elizabeth turned toward a grouping of seats. She had to pull Jason. "Papa." Sonny wasn't moving either.

"Coming." Sonny said giving the Webbers one final look before following his daughter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Elizabeth leaned against Jason, who put his arm around her. "Confused though. Even with the money as a factor, they shouldn't be fighting this."

"Guilt makes people do strange things." Diane told her young friend. "This may have made Jeff take a good long look at how he treated you. If you were his daughter then he might have time to fix the relationship."

"I'm not his daughter, and even if I was there is no way I could be in his life as long as she was." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"Well no matter what you aren't related to Anne Webber, and you should be singing Hosannas about that." Elton commented. "I hope she treats her patients better than she treats you."

"She doesn't see patients. Anne is in research." Elizabeth explained. "She's an Immunologist."

Sonny and Jason both knew that. While Francis was compiling the final report, they did have preliminary info on both Dr. Webbers. Jeff was a surgeon, considered to be gifted among his peers. While he seemed to get along well with his fellow staff members, no one at the hospital had much use for Anne. She was considered cold, and standoffish. Most of her problems were with fellow female staff members, especially those on her husband's service. After the Olivia affair she was taking no more chances.

"Ms. Webber." The tech walked over. "If you'll come back with me."

"Okay." Elizabeth stood up as so did Diane and Elton. The Webber's lawyer also joined them.

"We won't be long." Elton told Sonny who just nodded. When she was done he would have his sample drawn.

"Do you want one of us on the Webbers?" Cody asked quietly.

"Not at the moment." Sonny would wait until the results were back before taking action. Unless his hand was forced. "We will just keep to ourselves for the time being."

"Morgan." Jason said answering his phone.

"The final report is in." Francis told his boss. "They are clean."

"Nothing?" Jason said frowning.

"Not a thing. They are just assholes." Francis provided. "Sorry."

"Thanks." Jason turned to Sonny, he knew Cody and Max were listening. "That was Francis, there is nothing to report."

"Doesn't matter." Sonny said with a cold grin. "Both of them will still pay." He was going to see to it.

* * *

After the samples were taken the group headed over to their hotel. Elizabeth asked to stay in Denver, not wanting to deal with the people in her home town. There was no need to give them something to talk about. Her return would only stir up memories she's rather let lie.

"You want to take a nap?" Jason asked coming out on the balcony where she was looking out.

"No, but thanks." Elizabeth sighed and leaned back into him when he put his arms around her. "I may not sleep at all while we are here. Thank you for coming." She said looking up at him.

"I wouldn't let you come back here without me." Jason knew she could handle this on her own, but it was important to him that she know she always had his support.

Elizabeth turned in his arms. She wished they could be together, but that was going to have to wait a week. So instead she snuggled close. The phone in the room rang and Jason let her go to answer it. He appeared in the doorway again. "It's Georgie."

Elizabeth came inside. "Hi."

"How are you?" Georgie was sitting next to Johnny and they were watching television.

"Holding my own." Elizabeth answered.

"Good. I called to check on you, but also to give you a heads up. I got a call from Sarah this morning. She wanted your cell phone number." Georgie passed along. "I of course didn't give it to her."

"Thanks." Elizabeth was frowning. "Did she say why?"

"I asked, she just said that she wanted to talk with you and that it was important. I told her I would give her number to you, and you could decide if you wanted to talk to her or not. She is now pissed at me." Georgie thought the timing of Sarah's call was odd. Why now was she reaching out to Liz?

"Let me grab a pen and some paper. Go ahead." Elizabeth jotted down the numbers. "How is the patient?"

"Annoying." Georgie said laughing. "I may make his enemies happy and suffocate him in his sleep." After a week of limited activity Johnny was getting antsy. She finally promised him a ride in the Charger if he behaved for twenty-four hours. "I checked in with Alexis, and she said Mike is doing well."

"Thanks, I'm planning on calling in a bit." Elizabeth had been over to visit every day. Alexis was keeping an eye on Mike while they were away. "First I need to call Sarah."

"Good luck. Call me later and tell me what she wanted." Georgie wanted to know, and wasn't bothering to hide that fact.

"Will do. Tell everyone we said hi." Elizabeth ended the call and looked at Jason. "Sarah wants to talk to me."

"Why?" Jason asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"No clue." Elizabeth got out her cell phone. "Papa can you come to my room please?" She looked at Jason. "May as well have you both here."

He just grinned and went to let in Sonny.

"What's up?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Sarah is trying to reach me." Elizabeth explained dialing the number Georgie gave her. She used the hotel phone not wanting the other woman to have her cell phone number. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth." Sarah was happy to hear from her sister. "I need to talk with you."

"Okay." Elizabeth replied. "Go ahead."

"In person. I'm in Denver, where are you?" Sarah needed this meeting to happen before she was missed. Her mother thought she was out shopping.

"Hold on." Elizabeth muted the phone. "She wants to see me. Now." Elizabeth was getting a sense of urgency from Sarah's tone. "Is it a secret that we are staying here?"

"No." Sonny answered wondering what was up. The same question was in Jason's eyes. "But not in our rooms. In the lobby."

"I can meet you in the lobby of our hotel." Elizabeth suggested.

"That won't work." Sarah answered quickly. "I don't want us seen together."

"Hold on." Elizabeth looked at the two men in her room. "She wants to meet in private."

Jason and Sonny exchanged looks. "My room." Sonny said calling the guys.

Elizabeth gave her sister the room number. "Fifteen minutes."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	92. Chapter 92

ABC/DISNEY own GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 92

Sarah knocked on the door right after the waiter delivered the coffee Sonny sent for. Max let her in and followed her back. Sarah looked at him and the three other large men that were sitting with her sister. There was also a redheaded woman in the room as well.

"Hello Sarah." Elizabeth looked at the woman who all her life she was told she should be more like.

"Elizabeth." Sarah looked at her younger sister, who might not actually be her sister. "I was hoping we could speak alone."

"This is Diane Miller, my lawyer. She doesn't think that is a good idea." Elizabeth replied.

Sarah was hurt and didn't hide it well. "I don't think you want her here for this." She snapped out.

Elizabeth looked at Sonny, who nodded and Diane left.

"Okay, what did you want to say?" Elizabeth asked Sarah.

"They are staying?" Sarah was getting antsy again. She had looked up the name of the man who was claiming to be Liz's dad. The fact that she was in a room with mobsters was scary. Liz however was showing no sign of nerves.

"They are." Elizabeth poured some coffee for Sarah. "Have a seat."

"I'm not staying that long." Sarah said still having a hard time believing she was here at all. But what she learned had been so horrible that she couldn't keep it to herself. "It was mom's idea for you to go out with Zander."

"What?" Elizabeth sank into the closest chair.

"I didn't think anything of it, not even after what happened. She didn't say Zander in particular just that I should hook you up with one of my friends. That it might be good for you. I went along with her because I thought if you did it she might be nicer to you." Sarah was getting to why she came over.

"Why didn't you say something at the time?" Elizabeth wanted to know. There is no way she would have gone out with Zander if she knew Anne was behind the date.

"I didn't think she had anything to do with what happened. After you said yes she wanted to know who I fixed you up with, but she didn't bring it up again." Sarah was wringing her hands. If something happened to her mother she would be partially responsible. Still what Anne had done was wrong. Sarah was also afraid what her mother would do if she learned her secret was out. Anne was not a woman who took betrayal well. "So I let it go."

"What changed your mind?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Last night she called Zander, and told him to come home and finish what he was supposed to do. Or she would go to the police and tell them about his side hobby." Sarah spilled about the conversation she had overheard.

"His side hobby?" Elizabeth had no idea how she wasn't screaming and ranting.

Sonny tilted his head and they moved further into the room. "Drug dealing." Sonny said speaking for the first time. "Ecstasy and several other designer drugs." They knew because they were watching him. He sold to his college roommates, if he had gone anywhere near a child with that poison they would have taken him out.

Elizabeth turned back to the blonde woman standing there looking guilty. "You think Anne told Zander to rape me?" Elizabeth said trying to process what Sarah was saying.

"I think so." Sarah wondered if her mother was going to die. She really hoped Zander did.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Elizabeth didn't see this as something Sarah would do.

"Because Elizabeth, what she did is wrong." Sarah simply stated. "She used me to hurt you. I know I did a lot of that on my own when we were younger, but we were in a better place by the time you went out with Zander. We might have even been friends by the time you moved out."

"When is he coming home?" Jason wanted to know.

"I didn't hear that part." Sarah thought that her sister's boyfriend was scary. His blue eyes held no warmth when he looked at her, and she had to work hard to keep from shivering.

"We can trust you?" Sonny wanted to know.

Sarah looked at Elizabeth hoping she would vouch for her, but completely understood when she stayed silent. "Yes. If nothing else I'm an accessory after the fact, because I'm here and not at the police reporting what I know. The statute of limitations isn't up on this crime."

That was when Elizabeth got it. Got why Sarah was here. It was a typical self-serving Webber move, but this time Elizabeth didn't care because it happened to work in her favor. "Thank you Sarah. It's best that you go now."

"I hope everything works out. For what it's worth I'm sorry." The blonde said walking to the door. Cody followed her out and then came back.

"I wasn't raped." Elizabeth said looking at the two guards. "He tried really hard though." She wanted that cleared up. "Sarah wants out from under Anne's thumb. That's why she told. Sarah is afraid that if she goes to the police and they don't believe her, and why should they because Sarah was one of the people who said Zander would never do such a thing, that Anne will make her life a living hell."

"Your own sister sided with the guy who tried to rape you?" Max said not believing it.

"He was her friend, I wasn't." Elizabeth looked at her dad and her boyfriend. "She is using you to gain her freedom."

"She could just move out." Cody stated.

"No she can't." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "She's weak. She spent her whole life trying to be what Anne wanted. I'm guessing she is still falling short of the bar. Should I go?" She knew they had planning to do.

"Max will go with you." Sonny told her. max would be updated later.

"Stay close to the hotel." Jason requested.

"Come on Max, maybe Diane wants to get a coffee." Elizabeth said walking to the door.

* * *

When the door closed Sonny and Jason took a moment to calm down. Decisions made in anger often ended up being ones you regretted. Jason took out his phone and called Francis. "Where is Zander?"

"In his apartment in Ann Arbor." Francis told his boss. Alexander Lewis was a student at the University of Michigan. Technically he was getting his Master's Degree in Business, mostly he was selling drugs.

"Who can we send to pick him up? He is planning on coming to Colorado, that can't be allowed to happen." Jason wanted to know.

"I can call the guy we have watching him and tell him to pick the kid up. Marco can go out and bring him back. With school ending for the year, his friends will just assume he left to go home." Francis laid out a plan. "Where do you want him?"

"At the warehouse." They could deal with him when they returned to Port Charles. "No one touches him Francis." Sonny had handled Ritchie, but this kill was Jason's.

"Understood." Francis replied. "I'll call you when it's done. How are things there?" Something must have happened for them to be taking this step. Francis hadn't learned they were watching the Lewis kid until he returned from the island.

"Tense." Jason answered. It wasn't that he didn't trust Francis, it was that Elizabeth decided who got to learn what had happened to her.

Francis got the unsaid message to let it go. "I'll see you when you get back." He said before ending the call.

"Don't tell anyone what you learned today." Jason said looking at Cody. Max would get the same warning.

"I won't." The former solider promised.

"We need to come up with a plan for Anne Webber." Sonny looked at Jason.

The tall blonde nodded. "Tomorrow." Jason needed to make sure his girl was okay.

* * *

Elizabeth needed to get out of her head for a bit. What Sarah said had been on one level incredibly shocking, and on the other level not that big of a surprise. The fact that Anne hated her that much didn't even really hurt anymore. It was just par for the course. The thing Elizabeth was having trouble shaking was that Anne wanted Zander to come home and finish. For some reason she didn't think it was going to stop at rape, for some reason she had the feeling she wasn't supposed to walk away at all. How did Anne expect to cover up her disappearance?

"What about this one?" Diane held up a lovely green cocktail dress. She had been surprised when Elizabeth knocked on her hotel room door and suggested shopping for a dress for her opening. That was on the schedule for when they got back home. Since it was obvious the younger woman was unsettled Diane agreed.

Elizabeth forced herself back to the moment. "It's nice."

"That's a no." Diane said putting the garment back. "You want something that you love. It's your moment in the spotlight. You should feel that. How about this? We'll take a break, and get something to drink." Diane urged Elizabeth out of the boutique. "There's a coffee shop up the street, we can get one of the froufrou drinks and start planning my wedding."

"We don't have any paper." Elizabeth told her friend.

"There is pharmacy along the way, we'll stop and get a notepad." Diane suggested. "I have you all to myself and it would be ashamed to not take advantage of your artistic talents."

"I've never planned a wedding." Elizabeth said as they walked up the street, with Max behind them.

"I've never been in one. Not even as a bridesmaid, so we are both starting from scratch." Diane said smiling. "Francis doesn't care what we do, he just wants a live band and not a DJ."

"We can work with that." Elizabeth said letting go of the earlier part of the afternoon. Jason and her dad would handle it.

"Good." Diane said walking into the store. Fifteen minutes later they were seated at an outdoor table in the private courtyard of the hotel. "Where should we start?"

"We should make a list of what you want." Elizabeth suggested. This was how Sonny planned his brunch menu, being organized at the start made things easier down the road.

Diane looked at her friend. "I'm sure we'll be doing this for you soon."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Not just yet." She cautioned. "Jason and I will know when it's the right time." And they weren't going to let anyone rush them.

Diane liked the spunk her friend was showing. Elizabeth was feeling better than she had when they left the hotel. "I want a June wedding, so that gives us just over twelve months to get everything figured out."

"Are you waiting until September to find a gown?" Elizabeth knew it took a while to get them in.

"Those gowns will be for spring/summer of next year, so it's the ideal time." Diane said sipping her drink.

"Okay so put that down." Elizabeth looked at Diane. "We probably should have gotten a planning book. Hold on." She walked through the open French doors, across the lobby, and over to the concierge desk. As a VIP guest she was instantly recognized and her request was quickly filled. She walked back to where Diane was sitting. "Ta da."

"A Bride's Guide to the Perfect Wedding." Diane read the title out loud.

"When someone books a wedding here, they give them this." Elizabeth figured the hotel would have something for the engaged couples. "You can keep this one. It has pages for you to write on. We can ignore anything that doesn't apply to you, and use the blank pages in the back for anything it doesn't cover."

"Well done." Diane said flipping through the book. "It says to get right on the dress. We've covered that. Now let's talk venue." The two friends settled in to a lively debate of indoor ceremony versus an outdoor one.

* * *

When Elizabeth returned to her suite Jason was waiting. "Have a good time?" He had called Max who said they were downstairs.

"I did." Elizabeth said kicking off her shoes.

"Come sit with me, there is something I want to discuss with you." Jason held out his hand. He wanted to keep her mind off of what Sarah said a little while longer.

"What's up?" Elizabeth asked sitting on the couch and tucking her legs up underneath her.

"Your dad wants me to buy half the business." Jason told her.

"Why?" Elizabeth was surprised by that announcement.

"Sonny wants there to be no doubt that I'm his successor." Jason told Elizabeth. "A lot of people will think that anyway because I'm with you." It wouldn't matter that they were together before the family relationship was discovered. Since Elizabeth was Sonny's daughter and she was with Jason people in their world would consider this an arranged match. "So I wanted to see what you thought."

"Jason that's a business decision, I don't get a say in that." Elizabeth didn't want a say in this.

"Does it matter to you if I'm a boss or not?" Jason wanted to know.

"Not in the least." Elizabeth said putting her head on his shoulder. "Do what you feel is right."

Jason leaned back and let his girl snuggle closer. He could see the benefits of becoming Sonny's partner. It would mean more money, which meant more security for Mia should something happen to him. Not that Sonny wouldn't care for her because he would. But as her future husband he needed to think about how his decisions impacted her. As a boss others would be less likely to target him which meant he would be safer. It also let everyone know that more than one person was watching their territory. They had three separate power bases New York, the Caribbean, and South America having more than one person to make decisions made sense. "I don't want you to think I'm using our relationship to get power." That was his main fear. He didn't care what anyone else thought.

"I don't." Elizabeth said relaxing. "I think Corinthos/Morgan has a nice ring to it." Since he wanted her opinion she would give it.

"You do?" Jason said grinning.

"Your name next to my dad's keeps him safer." She looked up at her boyfriend. "People will not want to get on your bad side." Her dad was respected, but Jason was feared and respected. "Go after one partner and you go after both."

Issue settled. "I'll let Sonny know when we meet up for dinner." Jason said wrapping his arms around his girl and holding her tight.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	93. Chapter 93

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 93

At dinner Sonny asked that business be shelved until the morning, he wanted to spend the night fussing over his little girl. They all ate family style at the dining room table in Sonny's suite. Instead of ordering in, he sent out for ingredients and cooked for the small group. Elizabeth and Diane talked more wedding plans for a bit and then began to plan their week in New York. Diane already knew which shows she was most interested in seeing. Vera Wang topped the list because the attorney loved the designer's gowns. Elizabeth wanted to see Chloe's show because Gia would be in it.

The group broke up around ten, Sonny wanted time to speak with Alexis before turning in. Elizabeth had called before they came down for dinner, she talked to her friend and her grandfather. Then she called Georgie to check in with her and Johnny one more time. It was on the tip of her tongue to share what Sarah said but at the last minute Elizabeth stopped. She still had no idea how this was going to be handled, and while she trusted Georgie this needed to stay between the guys.

By midnight both Jason and Elizabeth were curled up asleep. Not long after that she woke up, because her brain wouldn't stop buzzing. So she stopped fighting and let the thoughts come. Elizabeth made a mental note to call and check with Milo in the morning. Once again he was pet sitting. She would have to make him some brownies when they got home. Thinking of brownies made her get out of bed. In the living room in the desk the hotel provided she grabbed a piece of paper and one of the pens. Quickly she wrote down the recipe to give to her dad.

With that done she wandered over to the couch still feeling restless. If she went back to bed now she would toss and turn, which would only end up waking Jason. Turning on the television would end up with the same results. She had art supplies but didn't feel any creative spark at the moment. So she sat in the dark and stopped hiding from what they had learned this afternoon.

Anne had set in motion the darkest night of Elizabeth's life. Telling herself it could have been much worse didn't help at all in those moments when she clearly recalled what it felt like to be pinned down under Zander's greater weight. Or how it hurt when he tried to push his fingers inside her. How the blood tasted in her mouth when he hit her. Elizabeth pulled her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs just rocked slightly. Trying to find a way to accept what they had learned, and knowing it wouldn't happen.

* * *

That was how he found her. He woke up when she got out bed. Not immediately following her had been incredibly hard. Yet he tried to respect her need for space. Her need to come to terms with what she was feeling so that she could share that with him. It was the rhythmic creaking of the couch that got him moving. Without seeing her he knew she was rocking back and forth in one spot.

Silently he moved to where she was sitting and scooped her up placing her on his lap. "Give it to me Mia. Let go of the pain and give it to me." He would carry this for her.

Elizabeth turned her face into that hollow between his neck and shoulder sobbing. Her arms were tight around him, holding him close. Using his presence as an anchor as she gave into the pain. His heartbeat strong and steady under her ear was the first thing she heard when she came back to the present. His arms around her was the first thing she felt. This was home, and here she was safe. "I'm cold." She said starting to shiver. It was more of an emotional coldness than a physical one.

Jason picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. Despite it being May, he started the fireplace. Grabbing some blankets he created a pallet in front of the flames and laid them down with her closest to the heat. "If you get hot say so."

Elizabeth tucked up under his chin, but nodded so that he knew she heard him. "It was cold that night." She whispered. "I can still feel how cold it was when I managed to get out of the car. We were far from home and I ran into the dark. There was snow on the ground and didn't have my shoes. Zander threw my stuff out of his car and drove off. I called a cab. It didn't even occur to me to call my family. Instead I called a cab."

Jason kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back as she got it out.

"Georgie made me go to the hospital." Elizabeth explained. She had told him some of this before but the story was coming out the way it needed to. Almost without her permission. "Anne said I deserved it, that I was slut just like my mother." Elizabeth tried to get closer still as she trembled.

"She was wrong." Jason said offering all the comfort he could.

"I know." Elizabeth simply relaxed against the man who loved her. "I know, but he stole my confidence from me. For a long time I was scared of everything, even living. But I found it again. You helped me, you gave me a reason to want to be a woman again."

"I'm glad." Jason held her tighter still. His role had been a small one, and he knew without a doubt that if Elizabeth hadn't met him she still would have found her way out of the darkness. She was that strong, but with him she was stronger. Just like with her he was a better man. They did that for each other, and it amazed him. Would probably amaze him for the rest of his life.

"Can we stay here?" Elizabeth asked feeling sleepy.

"Absolutely. We can pretend we are camping." Jason would nap again at some point. "Mia?"

"Yes." She said sounding sleepy.

"Promise me that when you are feeling restless you won't go too far." Jason wasn't trying to restrict her movements, he just wanted her somewhere he could find her.

"If I leave the house, I promise to write a note and take my guard." Elizabeth compromised.

"Good enough." Jason said listening as her breathing evened out. With her sleeping he turned his attention to Anne and started planning.

* * *

"I have jotted down some notes about the wedding." Diane said the next morning at breakfast. They were sitting downstairs in a sunny private dining room. Elizabeth had called everyone and told them she reserved the space.

"Shouldn't you wait until Francis is around?" Max asked the attorney. "To get his opinion."

"Francis has veto rights on every decision but the dress." Diane told the guard. "He said he only cares about the music."

"A band?" Sonny guessed.

"Yes, the man has no idea that music continued after Timmy Dorsett." Diane told the table.

"Tommy." Elizabeth said grinning. Waking up in Jason's arms had been just what she needed to shake off last night's mood. Francis's love of swing music was well known.

"Yes." Diane said smiling. "Elizabeth I think we should go get our toes done today."

"No one touches my toes, but me." Elizabeth had been neglecting them with all that was going on. The polish hadn't chipped but she should replace it.

"Who did those flowers you had on your toes last summer?" Diane had thought the daisies were cute and perfect for the season.

"I did." Elizabeth shrugged. "It wasn't hard. I could show you." Elizabeth would need to get Jason's opinion on what he liked the best. "I did skulls for Halloween."

"How come you don't paint your fingers?" Cody wanted to know. Then laughed when he realized he was talking about nail polish.

"My hands end up covered in paint most days, so there is no point unless I'm going somewhere dressy." Elizabeth answered shrugging.

"How about facials then. Not that you need one." Diane added on.

"I've never had one before." Elizabeth said grinning.

"This will be fun then. I'm going to do a bridal party spa visit the day of the wedding, so if we go today you can find out what you like." Diane decided. "The men folk will just have to keep themselves out of trouble. Who is going with us?"

"Cody." Jason said grinning.

"I'm sure they have a men's package as well." Diane knew there was no way Cody was undergoing any treatments. "You could get your chest waxed." Diane said with an evil grin. She'd yet to meet a man who could handle waxing.

"How close is the nearest hospital? Someone will be taking a trip if they come anywhere near me with that stuff." Cody warned. He didn't judge, if I guy like going to the spa then good for him. He personally thought a lot of the stuff they did there was scary.

"I'll see if I can book us some time." A laughing Diane left the table.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Elizabeth asked Sonny.

"Sure thing." He would always find time for her, that was a vow he made to himself and he planned to keep it. Elizabeth rose from the table and the guys did as well. She walked a little bit away from where they were sitting and he followed. "What's up?"

"This is for you." She handed him a folded up piece of paper.

Sonny opened it and looked up at her. "The brownie recipe?" He understood what this signified. She was trusting that her place in his life was secure. She didn't need to hold onto this because she didn't need to have something he wanted to be welcomed. "You don't have to give this to me." He hadn't read the whole thing yet.

"I want you to have it." Elizabeth told him. "Jason mentioned that you wanted to use them at the restaurant and the coffee house." She'd like to see them there. Originally she was going to suggest her baking them and Sonny could send someone to the house to get them. Now that wasn't necessary.

"That can be arranged." Sonny said looking over the ingredient list to see what was special about the decadent treat. "Smoked Mediterranean sea salt." He said looking up and laughing. "We were close."

"No you weren't." She said calling him out.

"We had the sea salt part right." Sonny admitted. He knew that sea salt flavor changed depending on where it was harvested. They never would have guessed the smoked part though.

"That stuff is expensive so I only use it in my brownies." Elizabeth explained.

"Thank you." Sonny folded the paper again and put his arm around her. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows this is my daughter's recipe." He smiled and so did she.

* * *

With Elizabeth away from the table Jason made a call. This morning he had a text message on his phone from Francis, saying the package was en route. Which meant Zander had been snatched and Marco was transporting him back to Port Charles. The guard wouldn't have arrived yet, but Jason wanted to pass on some instructions.

"Corelli." Francis was already at work. With Dee not home there was no point in lingering in bed.

"Good morning." Jason remembered to say first. "I need you to do something when Lewis arrives."

"Go ahead." Francis just waited.

"I need you to question him." Jason looked over at his girl. "Just you Francis."

"Okay." Francis figured Jason didn't want all the guys knowing what the kid was going to say. "About?" He prodded.

"I need to know what Anne Webber's instructions to Zander were." Jason told his friend. He'd given this a lot of thought and this morning he had asked Mia for permission to talk to Francis. She had given it. The sooner they had the information from Zander the easier it would be to know how to proceed. "He tried to rape Elizabeth, we are being told it was on Anne's orders. I need to know if he was supposed to do anything else."

"When I have the information, I will let you know." Francis's voice had taken on a deadly chill. "Do I have to keep my hands off of him?"

"I'm sorry, but yeah." Jason was already formulating a plan and he needed all of Zander's injuries to come at two times. When he was snatched and when he died. He didn't want it to look like Zander had been held and tortured. He wanted it to look like he had been snatched and executed. Jason was going to make Zander's death as painful as possible shortly after they returned home. "I will make it up to you."

"You better." Francis told his boss. "I'll call you back after our talk." He said ending the call, and trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to concentrate now.

* * *

"I'm back, did you miss me?" Diane grinned as she walked into the room. "Elizabeth our appointment is at eleven. In the meantime we can go to my room and talk about flowers."

Elizabeth stood up from where she had been sitting with Sonny. "Nope, we can talk about linens, and color schemes. Or about the menu. Flowers will wait until we go home and have tea with Mrs. Q. When you have an expert like her you take advantage of it. She will know what's in season, where to get it, and probably suggest something we never even considered." Liz knew Lila would be happy to help.

"Smart and pretty. She must take after her mother." Diane said being a smartass. "Let's go."

"We will all go up." Sonny could tell that Jason had something on his mind. "And yes, she does take after her mother." He replied smiling wide enough to pop out his dimples. He still needed to share Olivia with their daughter. Upstairs in his suite he turned to Jason. "What's on your mind?" Max and Cody were with them.

"I know what I want to do to Anne Webber. We just need to figure out how to make it happen." Jason told his friends.

"Tell us, and we'll do just that." Sonny promised.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	94. Chapter 94

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 94

"I want to use Zander to take down Anne Webber." Jason told the guys.

"There is no evidence to support Elizabeth's side of the events." Cody pointed out, not that he doubted Liz, because he didn't.

"Not using that. Although I would love to. I'm talking about using his drug dealing. It's clear she knows, so what if we make it look like she was helping him?" Jason suggested.

"Like a silent partner." Sonny said running with the idea. "That could work."

"I'm going to work Zander over when we get home, and then kill him. We can dump him back in Ann Arbor. When his body is found the cops will search his place and find evidence linking him back to Anne." Jason continued.

"We would need to make the evidence look like he was stashing it." Sonny said thinking out loud.

"Like he had it and she didn't know. For insurance purposes." Max added. "That's good. It makes it look like he didn't fully trust her."

"We will need Stan to doctor the phone logs to look like recently there have been more calls between them." Jason said continuing to lay out the plan. "We also need it too look like Zander ran afoul of a bigger fish up the food chain. Who can we point the police in the direction of?"

"Not a stooge." Sonny said meaning someone who had no clue what was happening. "We need a fall guy. Someone who is willing to take the fall for us for compensation." That actually wasn't as hard to find as you would think. There were lots of people who would do a stretch for money or to pay off a debt. "Of course with no real evidence the police won't be able to make the charges stick, so if we do this right we won't need someone." The cops could roust all the drug dealers in the area.

"We should dump him in Whitmore Lake. It's a nice big body of water and if we weigh the body down a little it will take a few days for him to float to the surface. That should be enough time for the water to destroy evidence." Not that they would leave any. Cody added.

"That will work." Jason said grinning. "Team work is a beautiful thing." All the guys chuckled. "Zander will need to die the same day I return home. Then we just sit back and wait."

"Do you think Anne will try something when Zander doesn't come home?" Max asked the group.

"I'm guessing that this is the only option open to her, so probably not." Jason answered. Although how Anne Webber thought Zander could get to Liz was a mystery.

"Not to mention there are eyes on us at the moment." Sonny meant the lawyers. "If something happens to Elizabeth while we are here, the Webbers will be the first suspects. Several staff members were in the area when Elizabeth and Anne had words yesterday. If what Elizabeth suspects is true about Sarah, the sister will not hesitate to seize the opportunity to sell her mother out." Sonny paused. "I'm guessing Anne was going to tell Zander to follow us home and wait for an opportunity."

"We need to get Stan started on this, and find out if he needs anything else from us to make this work." Jason ordered.

"Speaking of Stan." Sonny grinned. "Are you going to tell me how the ring designing went?" He had been patient enough.

"No." Jason smiling wide.

"A second opinion is never a bad thing." Sonny tried.

"I got a second opinion, and a third one. They both said the ring is nice." Jason shrugged one shoulder.

"Nice." Sonny frowned. "Just nice." He wanted something better than nice on his little girl's finger.

Jason wanted to laugh. "If I get something too good, then when I give her an engagement ring it won't be that special."

"You could always go bigger." Max suggested. He knew squat about buying women jewelry.

"Have you seen Elizabeth's hands? You can only go so big." Jason told his friend. "She is going to love the ring. I learned from a master." He said giving up and laughing.

"I take you in, teach you what I know, and let you date my daughter. Where's the respect?" Sonny shook his head and threw out his hands is mock annoyance. That just made Jason laugh harder. His little girl was in good hands. "When is it coming in?"

"No clue." Jason said wiping his eyes.

"No clue, how could you have no clue?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Eric has to find the stone." Jason would give his friend a nibble. "Hopefully before her birthday." Which reminded him he still needed to call the architect. "I need to talk to you about that. Are you planning a party?"

"Yes." Sonny said like it was a no brainer. "Why?"

"I want to take her away." Jason announced.

"Not on her birthday. She needs to be home then." Sonny said in a tone that let his friend know that was non-negotiable.

"We will go away the week before, this year. Next year I get to take her away on her birthday." Jason could compromise.

"I guess that will work." Sonny wanted her home then too, but he couldn't be greedy.

"Who gets her for Christmas?" Cody couldn't help adding.

"Smartass." Jason said shaking her head, but he got the point. "We should check that these plans are okay with her. Elizabeth may want something specific for her special day."

"As long as it isn't like last year that's fine." Sonny hadn't liked that she expected them to not make a fuss. She really thought they would just have dinner at his place and not get her gifts. "We are celebrating. She's as bad as you." Sonny grinned. Jason hated having a fuss made over him. "I should see what she is planning for your birthday."

Jason just glared at his boss before speaking. "She has places she wants to see, and there are places I want her to see." He explained. "Us arguing over who gets their way isn't going to fly."

"She'll kick both our asses." Sonny said grinning.

"Yes she will." Jason had to grin as he agreed with that statement. "I will try not to be upset that I have to share her with you."

"I'll try as well." Sonny agreed. "And I'm willing to start next year." He said smiling and popping out his dimples. "After Father's Day." Because he was getting all the holidays between then and now.

Before Jason could come back with a smart remark there was a knock on the door. Max moved off to answer it. "Yeah?" On the other side was a very nervous bell hop.

"There is a visitor for Ms. Webber in the lobby." The kid squeaked out. He had lost the straw pull to see who had to come upstairs. The phones were on Do Not Disturb.

"Who?" Max wanted to know.

"Dr. Steven Webber." The kid answered.

Max took out his wallet and gave the kid a fifty. "Thanks." He said before closing the door. "Elizabeth has a visitor. Steven Webber is here."

Jason took out his phone. "Babe, Steven is here."

The guys smirked at the endearment. It was not something they expected from Jason. "Come to your dad's room first." She was headed right down to the lobby.

* * *

It only took a couple of minutes for her to show up with Diane. "Where is he?" Elizabeth had hoped Steven would show up. Since Jason said to come here she had expected him to be waiting.

"In the lobby." Jason told her.

"Good. Max, you come with me. Diane should you come?" Elizabeth turned and asked her friend.

"I should." Diane hoped this went better than yesterday.

"We are all going." Jason told his girlfriend.

"No, you aren't." Elizabeth responded.

Sonny took the choice out of her hand by calling down. "Send Dr. Webber to my room. Cody go wait for him."

The enforcer nodded and walked out of the room.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Elizabeth said after she closed her mouth. "We will talk about high handed behavior later." Steven's visit would be better than Sarah's. She was still glaring at her father when Steven walked in. "Hi."

"Hey." Steven looked at the people with his sister. "Can I talk to you? In private?" He stressed that last part.

"Sure. Follow me." She walked into the kitchen. It was about as private as they could get.

"What are thinking?" Steven started right in. "Hanging out with criminals, and letting one claim you're his daughter. Have you lost your mind? Did you even think or is this just another way of acting out for attention?"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry when did you suddenly start caring about me?" She shot back. She had not expected this from Steven, this was what she figured Sarah would say during her visit yesterday.

"Elizabeth I work as a consultant to the FBI, do you have any idea how this makes me look? My little sister is a mob whore." Steven exclaimed. Rumor had it she was dating Jason Morgan.

She didn't even think about it, Elizabeth just hauled off and slapped him. "Don't you even start slinging names Steven." She said breathing hard. She had about ten seconds before that sound brought one, or all, of the guys over. "You haven't called me once in over a year so you don't get to stand there and judge me."

"Is everything all right?" Jason wanted to know. They had clearly heard the slap. If he had come over and found Elizabeth holding her face Steven would have be beaten within an inch of his life. Despite the fact that Diane was in the room.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Elizabeth said trying to sound calm. She knew Jason could see through her act. "Give us a few more minutes please."

Jason just stared at Steven for a moment. "Call when you are done." He instructed before walking away.

"Is your boyfriend going to beat me up?" Steven sneered.

"No, but there is real chance I will." Elizabeth growled.

"I just wanted to give you a chance to get away from them. You can walk away or I can put them away." Steven threatened.

"Go ahead Steven, do your worse. Just remember this path you are on runs two ways. I will take everything you value from you." Elizabeth stepped forward until her toes touched his. "Do your FBI friends know about Memphis?"

Steven blinked. "What do you mean?" He had no idea how she knew about what he'd done while there. It couldn't be a bluff because she didn't hesitate to name the city.

"How you killed a patient to get his organs for another patient? How you knew that you could get away with it because another staff member was already selling organs on the black market?" Elizabeth dropped her bomb. "Like everyone else in this family you seem to think I'm stupid or invisible. You should have picked somewhere else to talk to your girlfriend Maggie instead of your room, with the door cracked open. Not only will you lose your license, big brother, but you are looking at a long jail sentence. Come after my family and I will destroy you. Walk away and I'll leave you alone." As far as she knew the organ selling was over and Steven hadn't been involved in it. But the FBI would still investigate, and they would find that Steven had killed his patient. The man was dying anyway, but Steven helped the process along. Elizabeth had been shocked at what she heard, but made the decision to keep her mouth shut.

"You've changed." Steven believed that she would carry out that threat. Her eyes were ice cold.

"I've grown up and stopped being the Webber family punching bag. I know what it feels like to have people love me for me. Who don't try to fit me into a one size fits all mold. I will not let you take that from me." Elizabeth said standing tall. She had expected to make stilted small talk, not fight. It hurt to realize she had lost Steven too. "If anyone with a Federal badge shows up in Port Charles I will tell what I know. And I mean anyone. IRS, CIA, DEA. Doesn't matter."

"I can't control those agencies." Steven blanched.

"I would suggest you find a way." Elizabeth would do whatever was necessary, and in her power, to protect the guys. "I'm sure you aren't the only one with a secret to protect. You work for some powerful men Steven. Government men, who I'm sure have things they don't want coming to light." She stared him down. "Don't be there when the test results are read. In fact don't ever contact me again. Do we have a deal?" She wanted him to say the words. "This still stands if you leave the FBI, so I would look at staying for the rest of your career. So?"

"You don't leave me any choice." Steven was cornered. He wasn't going to jail. "We have a deal."

"Cody!" Elizabeth yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes." The enforcer came over.

"Steven is leaving." She turned and looked at her friend. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Dr. Webber." Cody said politely.

Without another word Steven walked out.

Jason walked back over. "Are you okay?"

"I just made a deal with the devil." Elizabeth said not regretting her actions.

"Do I want to know?" Jason said giving her a half grin.

"Papa, can you come in?" Elizabeth called out.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked repeating Jason's question. Steven Webber had looked pissed walking out. Liz always said they got along well.

"I told Steven that I would keep his secret as long as no one with a Federal badge comes to Port Charles." Elizabeth admitted.

"You're blackmailing your brother?" Jason asked surprised.

"I don't have a brother. I may still have a sister, I haven't decided yet." Elizabeth answered him.

"What is the secret?" Sonny wanted to know. It must be really big for her to keep all Federal agents out of the city.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's called a secret for a reason. I'm only telling you this much because if the Feds show up you will hide it from me so I don't worry. I need to know right away if anyone, from any agency, shows up." It wasn't so much her secret she was counting on. It was whatever Steven knew, and considering how he had blanched when she mention the people he worked for she bet he knew some good secrets.

Sonny and Jason just looked at one another. Whatever she had was good. "He may have recorded the conversation." Which could get her in trouble. "He was patted down before coming in, but wires are hard to detect."

Elizabeth handed over her phone. "I was hoping that I wouldn't need what I recorded, but Diane suggested I have it on if I talked to any of the Webbers alone. I'll need a new phone. Don't play the message." She was trusting them.

"Come with me." Sonny walked out to the main part of the suite. He handed the phone over to Diane. "I need you to hold onto this. Make sure nothing happens to it."

Diane looked at the device. "I'll put it in my safe when we get home." She didn't even ask what was on it.

"Can Stan lift the voicemail without listening to it?" Elizabeth felt they should have a backup copy.

"He can." Jason answered. "I'll tell him to do so. Francis can hold that copy at the warehouse."

"Good enough. Diane we should head to the spa." Elizabeth got a hug from her dad and a kiss from Jason. They trusted, and respected her enough to let it go. "Are we getting massages too?"

"We are." Diane figured why not since they were there.

"Good. I need one." Elizabeth muttered as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	95. Chapter 95

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 95

Three days after giving blood all the concerned parties gathered in the closed chambers of a judge in family court. This part would be pretty cut and dry. He would open the sealed envelope and read out the results, after that the lawyers took over. That part was taking place in Elton's office.

"Is everyone here?" The judge wanted to know.

"Yes your honor." Elton answered for the group.

Elizabeth was pleased that Steven and Sarah both stayed away. She was standing next to Sonny. Anne had made a fuss about Jason coming in so the judge had told him to wait in the hall with Max and Cody. Elizabeth very much wanted to remove the smirk on Anne's face with her fist. No doubt Steven had run home to mommy last night. If he was smart he would have kept his mouth shut about what they talked about. She had not be bluffing when she said she'd see him in prison.

"Okay then. I have the affidavit from General Hospital in Port Charles. Where is the second test?" They judge looked at the group.

"Here your honor." The representative of Smyth Diagnostics came forward and handed over the test.

"Place your hand on the bible." The judge instructed. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" He asked the tech.

"I do." The man replied.

"Has anyone else seen the results?" The judge asked the man.

"No sir. They were sealed at the lab." Was the response.

"The test was conducted following the letter of the law?" The judge asked next.

"Yes sir." Came the answer.

"You swear that these results were not tampered with?" Was the final question from the judge.

"I swear it. Our reputation is above reproach." The representative answered.

"Okay then." The judge opened the envelope, read the summary and then looked at the paper from General Hospital. He placed them both on his desk so that those who were gathered could read them. "The results are that Ms. Webber is not the biological child of Dr. Jeffery Webber. Based on the test performed here and in New York she is the biological child of Michael Corinthos Jr., congratulations Mr. Corinthos. A new birth certificate will be issued for Ms. Corinthos two weeks after the termination of parental rights papers for Dr. Webber are filed. Case adjourned." The judge nodded to his clerk, who took the papers and would file them with the transcript the stenographer had taken.

Sonny turned to Liz and gave her a big hug.

Elton watched them. "We will meet you in the conference room of my office." He nodded before escorting his clients out.

Jason didn't even have to ask, Mia's smile said it all. "Congratulations." He said hugging her as he lifted her off her feet. "Now we'll get this other part over with, and fly home." The plane was waiting.

"I'm so glad I don't ever have to come back here again." Elizabeth said linking her fingers with his. She had decided last night that Sarah had no place in her new life. Elizabeth didn't think Sarah would be upset at that. So there wasn't a need to return to Colorado again.

"The skiing here is pretty good." Cody told his friend. "Don't let them sour you on the whole state."

"I don't ski." Elizabeth said as they walked to the car.

"How did you grow up in Colorado and not learn to ski? Don't they teach it in gym?" Max wondered out loud.

"Only if your parents provide you with equipment." Elizabeth said sliding into the car. Sarah and Steven could both ski. "I did learn to ice skate really well." Using Sarah's hand me down skates. The lessons had stopped when Sarah got upset that Elizabeth was better than her.

"You'll have to teach me that." Jason was probably going to spend most of the time watching her, but if she wanted to go they would.

"It's a date." She said turning back to Sonny. "We should celebrate tomorrow night."

"We can go out, anywhere you want." He told her smiling.

"How about we stay in. Mike and Johnny should be there and they still have to take it easy. We can do the big splashy night out when I have my opening." Elizabeth suggested.

"Sounds good." His little girl's heart was so big.

"How ugly is this going to be?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Shouldn't be too bad." Sonny wanted her out of the room when the check changed hands. She'd been hurt enough. While he didn't care about the money he didn't want her to feel like she'd been sold. All they had to do was get through this then they could leave. Not killing Anne where she stood this morning had been hard. But Sonny, just got his daughter, prison wasn't going to separate them.

"Let's hope not." Elizabeth said softly.

* * *

"I want her gone." Elizabeth said pointing to Anne. She didn't bother to say it quietly either. "Her name is not anywhere on my birth certificate so this doesn't concern her." Elizabeth's tone was frosty.

"I'm glad we are rid of you." Anne said spitting venom. Steven had gone to see the little bitch across the table and afterwards came by the house to tell her to back off. Unlike her weak son, Anne wasn't afraid of Elizabeth or her criminal friends. Both her children were disappointments. The fact that Jeff dared to cheat on her still stung Anne all these years later. Even though Elizabeth wasn't a Webber, she was a reminder of Jeff's weakness. Olivia couldn't pay for her actions, so her daughter would. Too bad Elizabeth hadn't been with her mom during the accident. Anne would have been rid of them both. As soon as Zander arrived she would give him his instructions, considering what he stood to lose he would find a way to finish the job.

"Be gone, you have no power here." Elizabeth said smiling.

Elton coughed to hide his chuckle. The small woman had grit. "Dr. Webber, since this doesn't concern you I'm going to have to ask you to step out." The woman was a real dragon. When she left slamming the door they got down to business. "Here are the papers to terminate the parental rights of Dr. Jeffery Webber." The lawyer said pushing the sheets across the table.

The Webber's lawyer gave them a quick glance. Copies had already been sent over for review the day the blood was drawn. He nodded before handing them to his client. Without the least bit of fanfare Jeff signed the papers and pushed them back. Anne was pissed that he wasn't asking for money. After the hell Elizabeth had been through taking money wasn't right.

Elton was surprised. The lawyer across the table was a friend of his, and he said they were going to stall for money because the wife wanted it. "That's everything then." Elton said gathering the document. "You will receive notification when everything is finalized."

"Elizabeth." Jeff said standing. He turned to his attorney who handed over a large envelope. "This belongs to you." Jeff passed it across the table. He wanted to apologize, but figured it was too late. Forcing Elizabeth to return to Colorago was the only way he could see her to give the contents of the parcel. The least he could do was face her when she earned her freedom from Anne.

Taking the offering, which was heavier than it looked, she opened it while Sonny and Jason, plus their two lawyers watched. "Oh." She said softly. For the first time since arriving she started to cry tears of joy. "It's me and my mom." She held up one of the pictures in the parcel. "I've never seen these before."

"I had them tucked away." Jeff had been too much of a coward to give them to Elizabeth. Just looking at them reminded him of how he failed her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said wiping tears away. There had to be a couple dozen pictures in the envelope. She would have new memories.

Jeff just shook his head indicating he didn't deserve her thanks. "Take better care of her than I did." He requested of Sonny.

"I will." Sonny couldn't contain the pride he felt that Elizabeth was his.

Without another word Jeff, and his attorney, left the room.

"Thank you Mr. Hobart." Elizabeth said smiling through her tears.

"My dear you are most welcome. I'm glad you got the results you wanted. I'm even happier that you don't share blood with that viper. She is a piece of work." Elton said speaking candidly. "If you ever need business in the area call me. Diane, as always it's been a pleasure." They had spent last night at the hotel bar drinking Martini's and catching up.

"Elizabeth is a very talented artist. She is having an opening in a few weeks. I can get you an invite." Diane dangled. She knew Elton collected art.

"Is that right? Send me the information. If I'm free I'm there." Elton would love a trip east.

"You know where to send the bill." Sonny was very satisfied with the outcome.

"That's the first thing a good lawyer finds out." Elton said smiling. It was never a bad thing to have a mob boss happy with your work.

"The plane is waiting." Sonny said shaking Elton's hand before Jason did. "I know your abuelo is anxious to hear the results, and we promised to tell him in person."

"Let's go home." Elizabeth said clutching her pictures tight. She would examine them closer on the plane.

* * *

After takeoff Elizabeth moved to a table and Sonny followed. "Jason, come join us." She only felt a bit guilty about doing this now. It was rude to exclude everyone else, but she just couldn't wait any longer to look at the pictures.

"I can sit up front." Jason stood looking at the two of them sitting together.

"Come meet my mom." Elizabeth patted the seat next to her. When he did she dumped out the photos. There were more than she had first thought. They were all jumbled together so she grabbed the first one that caught her eye. "It's the two of us together." Elizabeth explained to Jason. "I'm on the swings." She flipped it over. 'Liz age 2.' This has to have been taken not to long before Olivia died.

"You look like her." Sonny observed. The resemblance faded as Elizabeth got older and grew, but in this picture it was strong.

"You're smiling." Jason could see it now that she explained it.

She grabbed another picture, and read the back. 'Happy Birthday Elizabeth!' Turning it they saw Olivia holding a newborn Liz. "This is at the hospital." She explained to Jason. "Look how small I am." She had never seen a baby picture of herself before.

They went through the pile looking at each picture. The majority of the photos were of Liz and Olivia, but there were some of Liz and Audrey as well. The ones of Liz and her mom spanned the time from birth until Olivia died. Then the pictures changed. Not posed pictures but candid shots. 'Lizzie age 6' read one caption. 'Lizzie age 10' was another. 'Lizzie age 14' read yet another. It was her through the years. Several photos for every year until she left home including school photos. Which was odd because they never bought the packages for her. "I don't remember these pictures being taken, the school ones yes, but not the others. Anne didn't take pictures of me, neither did Sarah or Steven. In fact Anne ruthlessly controlled the camera on outings, so that she didn't have pictures of me." There was never any stand together and smile moments. Not that included Elizabeth.

"Jeff must have taken them without his wife's knowledge." Sonny got to see his daughter grow up. The man had been a horrible father but Sonny was grateful for this small act. "You were always beautiful. Just like your mom. I'll take you to Bensonhurst and maybe your grandmother will share pictures of Olivia when she was growing up." Sonny didn't have any.

"I will need to get a photo album for these. I'll have the pictures copied so we can both have them." Elizabeth would be looking at them often. She leaned her head against Jason's shoulder. "She loved me."

"She did." Sonny told his daughter. "When we go to visit where I grew up, we can stop by the cemetery and place flowers on her grave." Olivia had been buried at the church she attended growing up. Sonny had stood in the distance and watched the burial because he wasn't welcome.

"What did she like? Flowers I mean." Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Irises." Sonny remembered that well. "We'll get some of those."

Elizabeth linked her fingers with her dad and just rested, she could put that part of her life behind her now. It was time to focus on her real family, the one in Port Charles, and the one she would someday have with Jason.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in Sonny's penthouse when they arrived. "Congrats!" Georgie ran over and hugged her cousin.

"Thanks." Elizabeth was happy to be home.

"How did it go?" Georgie wanted to know.

"I will give you details later. We need ice cream for that story." Elizabeth said coming over and gently sitting between Mike and Johnny. "But I have pictures."

"Of what?" Mike asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Me and my mom." Elizabeth was excited to share them. "Who wants to see?"

"We all do." Alexis answered for everyone. "When are we celebrating?"

"Something small tonight, and then something bigger after my opening." Elizabeth told the group.

"I know you said we'd talk later, but at least tell me that Anne was miserable." Georgie just wanted a crumb.

"Yes, she was. Considering she was getting what she always wanted I have no idea why." Elizabeth answered rolling her eyes. "Our attorney said we should beware of spinning wheel needles."

Georgie burst out laughing. "My mom said Anne called and went on a rant about what an ungrateful brat you were. How she took you in and this is how you repaid her. My mom hung up on her. My parents want you to know you are still family."

The made Elizabeth happy. "I bet Anne was fit to be tied." Elizabeth laughed. "Diane is going to file the papers for me to legally change my name in the morning. With the papers Jeff signed and the DNA test it should be approved right away, so by my showing I'll have the right last name." Out of everything that was what she was the most excited about. "I'm changing my middle name too."

"From what to what?" Johnny had only ever seen her this happy once before. When she and Jason officially became a couple.

"Imogene to Sofia." Elizabeth told them.

"Imogene?" The Irish enforcer said. "Oh man, that's so not you."

"Tell me about it." Elizabeth agreed. "I'm going to help my papa cook, and after dinner we can look at the pictures."

"No." Sonny told his daughter. "You will sit there with your friends. Jason and I will cook. Max can help us. I have years of spoiling to catch up on." He said walking into the kitchen. "After dinner are you guys going home?"

"For a bit. I should be at the warehouse by eleven." Jason told his friend. "I spoke with Elizabeth, and she is okay with me buying into the business."

"Good." Sonny grabbed an apron. "I already had Diane draw up the papers, we just have to sign and file them." Sonny was pleased to hear that. Max joined them and the men started cooking.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	96. Chapter 96

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 96

Francis was leaning against the wall of the room where Alexander Lewis was tied to a chair. He had gotten every bit of information out of the piece of shit there was to get. Then he'd had to take a really long walk to keep from acting on the urge to kill him. Jason had said that he could stay home tonight since Diane just got back, but there was no way Francis was missing this. No way at all.

The door opened and Jason walked in followed by Sonny, Cody, and Max. Both guards had been there when Sarah had visited so they also got to watch Lewis die. Jason would do all the actual work. Francis had already passed along his report, but Jason needed to hear it with his own ears. "Hello."

"Am I going to die tonight?" Zander asked in a small voice. The first guy had been intimidating, this guy in front of him was terrifying. Everything about him gave off the impression he knew how to inflict pain.

"You are. It's going to hurt." Jason said being totally honest. While he didn't lie in everyday life, he was brutally honest with the men he killed. "Tell me what Anne Webber wanted you to do."

"I was supposed to rape and kill Elizabeth, but she put up more of a fight than I expected. I figured she was small so it would be easy. She ran out of the car, and I chickened out. I drove away. I was hoping maybe some lunatic picked her up on the way back into town." Zander told his story for the second time.

"How did you expect to get away with it?" Jason wanted to know.

"Anne told me what to do. I took Liz out of town for the night, somewhere no one knew us. I was supposed to say that she ditched me halfway through the night for some older guy." Zander figured all this was over when she left town. "When Liz got home Anne was pissed she said I screwed up. She called me and said my job wasn't over. That I needed to tell everyone Liz liked it rough, that what happened was her idea and I was just giving her what she asked for I went along with it. Since I didn't do anything I didn't need to worry about DNA. It would be my word against hers, and the Lewis name would carry more weight. She said that Liz had self-esteem issues and this would drive her away. When she left Anne said if she ever returned I would have to come back and finish otherwise she would turn me in for the drugs." Zander's voice was shaking.

Jason was a bit disappointed by his prisoner's attitude. He was hoping for some swagger or bravado. This sad and pathetic specimen in front of him hardly seemed worth the effort. Although Jason was going to give it his all, his girl deserved no less from him. "You ever do anything like this before?"

"No. I wasn't sure I could do it, but Anne gave me a pill. She said it would make it so I could get hard. I didn't want to lose my trust fund and if my parents found out about the drugs I would." Zander explained.

Jason noted that the asshole hadn't said he didn't want to go to jail. Jail didn't matter as long as he had his money. "You expected to get away with what Anne planned?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah." Zander admitted.

"Why didn't you hang up on Anne when she called a few days ago? Still worried you would lose your trust fund?" Jason asked in a voice dripping with disdain.

"I already have my trust fund." Zander said dropping his head. "I've got a good business going in Ann Arbor. I wasn't even going to go back to school in the fall, I don't need to. I don't want to lose that. I expanded and I have a couple of guys cooking meth for me. That's big money. I could cut you guys in for a share if you let me go." It was the only thing he had to offer.

"Really?" Jason said grinning. "Why would we want a share when we could take it all since we have you?" He asked pointing out the flaw in that thinking. "We don't deal drugs, but thanks for the offer. But even if we did deal that poison, your offer wouldn't work. You don't have an operation left."

This afternoon while they were flying home Stan had put the plan in motion. When the tech guru had called yesterday to explain what was going to happen Jason decided they didn't pay him enough. Stan had gone into Zander's and Anne's phone records and changed the logs to show outgoing and incoming calls between the two. The calls were infrequent, one or two a month for the past few years. Until recently when they happened almost weekly, and then almost daily. Always between their cell phones, never work or home numbers. There were also emails on both their computers. They were deleted on both systems, but a search of the hard drives would turn them up and the police would search because it was pretty much standard these days to do so. Some of the emails would contain chemical formulas for the signature brand of meth Zander distributed. Anne's doctorate was in Immunology, but her master's thesis was written to earn a degree in Chemistry.

Most damning would be the off shore account that was set up to hold the monthly payments Anne received from Zander. It wasn't in her real name, but the IRS were pit bulls and where there were drugs there was unclaimed money. They wouldn't stop until they found it. It wasn't a full share of the profits but enough to show she was an active participant in the business. The books that Zander kept would show that he was cheating his partner.

Stan had set it up so that the police had to search for the information because if it was just sitting out in the open it would look like a set up. By the time Zander's body was found Anne should already be on their radar. The logical conclusion would be a falling out between partners that ended up with Zander being removed.

No longer than a week from now Anne should be under investigation. Two weeks from now she should be under arrest. The guys were expecting to be looked at, only a really lazy cop wouldn't look at the "alleged" mobsters surrounding the woman who was at one time Anne's youngest child. Especially since Elizabeth had at one time charged Zander with attempted rape. Jason was thinking it would be Steven who kept the investigation from going in that direction. He would protect them to protect himself. Even if he didn't they were ready. There was no way this was coming back on them, especially since Stan did all his work on the emails and the bank accounts from Zander's laptop which he sent for and was already back in the asshole's apartment. Prison was a dangerous place, Anne wouldn't last long after her conviction, and she was going to get convicted.

Stan definitely needed a raise.

"Anything else you want to say before we get started?" Jason asked pulling on his gloves.

"I'm sorry." Zander gave up and just started begging. "It wasn't even my idea. I swear I haven't even thought about Liz in years, I won't go anywhere near her again. You should be going after Anne."

"My tech guy had your computer for a day. After Anne called you and told you to come home you did a search for flights into Denver. Who were you coming to see Zander? Your parents are in France, they are expected to be there for at least another month. Were you coming back for my girl?" Jason asked in a deadly voice.

"I had no choice!" He yelled as a large wet spot formed on the front of his pants.

"There is always a choice." Jason told the tied up prisoner. "Sonny? Do you have anything to say?" The mob boss walked forward. "This is Sonny Corinthos, he's Elizabeth's father." Jason made the introductions.

Zander didn't speak, he just stared in fright. He knew that name. It was a name that garnered respect. You didn't engage in illegal activities without hearing certain names. He did look again at the blonde man in front of him. If the dark haired man was Corinthos, the blonde had to be Jason Morgan. Zander realized his death was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"He's not worth it." Sonny said turning and walking back to the doorway.

"That sums it up." Jason said before throwing the first punch.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Georgie came into Johnny's bedroom and sat next to him.

"Pretty good. This wasn't too bad." Johnny said enjoying how her pajamas fit. She wore traditional men's cut pj's in vibrant colors. While designed to be warm he found them very sexy. "The fatigue is the worst part." Walking anywhere left him wiped out. So for now anywhere further than the couch meant a wheelchair.

"That will pass in another week or so." Georgie said placing her head on his shoulder.

Johnny shifted a bit so he could put his arm around her. He had been joking on the island when he said he would get hurt so he could be nursed back to health by a pretty woman. From here on out he was going to be careful what he put out in the universe. This was not how he wanted to spend time with his girl. "Thank you, for taking care of me."

"You're welcome." Georgie said quietly. "In a few days I'll be out of your hair. You should be moving around well enough to not need me here at night." She would miss being so close. She didn't sleep in his room, but being down the hall had felt good.

"Would it be odd if I asked you to move in with me?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Yeah, it would." Georgie looked up at him and smiled. "We don't know each other well enough for that yet."

"The end of the year?" He asked trying to ballpark it.

"The end of the year should be perfect." Georgie was glad they were thinking alike. "I'm supposed to tell you something."

"What's that?" He was thinking this had something to do with the huddle Liz and Georgie had been in before dinner.

"It's about Liz. She's home and working on her art if you need to call after." Georgie told him. Liz said it would be a late night in their house. That both she and Jason had stuff to do. She asked Georgie to tell Johnny about Zander so that he knew like the other guys did. Not everyone would be privy to this information but Johnny should know if Francis did.

"Okay." Johnny looked over at his girl.

Georgie pushed up so she was sitting with her back against the headboard. "When she was seventeen a guy she went on a date with tried to rape her." That was as far as she got.

"Son of a bitch!" Johnny exclaimed as his temper spiked. He grabbed his phone. "Stay put." He told Georgie. He didn't want her thinking she had to leave.

"Hi Johnny." Elizabeth answered the phone on the first ring.

"I want his name." Johnny would handle this as soon as he was up and mobile. As the enforcer it was his job to protect Sonny's family.

"Jason took care of it." Was taking care of it would have been more accurate. Was handling it right this minute in fact. If Johnny knew that he'd be on his way to the warehouse. So she didn't correct herself. "I'm okay now."

"Then I'll check in with him later. Call me if you need anything." Johnny would leave them to their night. He just needed to talk with her. He looked over at Georgie who was smiling. "What?"

"Thank you for loving her, even when the rest of us didn't get it right." Georgie told him.

"I'm sorry I threw that in your face. I was out of line." Johnny had been angry and let his mouth get away from him.

"You were right, which made me angry. I need to do better, and now I will." Georgie reached across her boyfriend and turned off the light. "You need to rest so you can get better. Liz tells me that riding on the back of a motorcycle is the best summer activity there is."

"You staying in here tonight?" Johnny liked that.

"I am." Georgie said snuggling up. "You've been a good boy, and you ate all your vegetables at dinner so you get a reward."

Johnny grinned in the darkness. "If we are working on a reward system prepare to be amazed. I'm going to be the best patient you've ever had." He said holding her as tight as he could.

"I'm counting on it. I've got some prizes you don't want to miss out on." Georgie said laughing.

Johnny couldn't wait.

* * *

Jason stood over the broken, dead body of Alexander Lewis breathing hard. He was sweaty and his muscles burned from the intense workout they'd been given, but all in all he felt really good. This was the last hit he would carry out, now that he was becoming a boss he would be passing these orders off to others. So tonight he could honestly say he went out on a high note.

Looking up at the clock he saw that it had taken three hours for him to beat Lewis to death. Stripping off his gloves he turned to the four men standing behind him. They had all seen him work before still he saw on their faces they understood the significance of what had transpired tonight. "Call in the crew."

Francis did as instructed.

"I'm going to shower." Jason said taking the trash bag from a crew member. Everything he was wearing would be burned. He had clean clothes waiting for him in the shower area. After he got clean he was going home to Mia.

"I'm going to make a note to not ever piss Jason off." Cody was the first one to speak. The joke was laced with a healthy dose of respect. He'd been amazed at not only the damage Jason had done, but how long he was able to maintain the pace he set. For two hours he beat on Lewis, and then for another hour he broke the remaining unbroken bones. It had been as impressive as it was frightening.

"That's a lot to live up to." Max was glad he wasn't an enforcer. Jason was gonna be a hard act to follow.

"This was personal." Sonny commented.

"About as personal as it gets." Francis said as they watched the crew work. "She can rest easier now." This should help Elizabeth fully heal, knowing that Lewis had paid for what he did.

"We can head out." Sonny said dismissing the guards.

"I'll stay and supervise the crew." Cody volunteered. He had taken notes this evening, and if he had to handle someone he'd try a few things he learned tonight.

"Night." Sonny said heading to his car. Alexis was staying over and he was looking forward to holding her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Renaldo was standing in the foyer when Jason walked through the door. "She's in the studio."

"With the giant mice." Jason said grinning.

"She mentioned that you don't like them." Renaldo said smiling wide. Sonny had gotten Jason good. "You like rabbits?"

"Yeah." Jason asked wondering why Renaldo wanted to know.

"Try thinking of them as small rabbits instead of large rats." He suggested.

"But they are rats." Jason told his friend. Imagining was not something he could do. "They aren't at all related to rabbits. I know because I looked them up. You like them?"

"I had guinea pigs growing up, so they don't bother me." Renaldo thought it was funny that they freaked his boss out. "You will want to knock before opening the door as she had them out earlier."

"Okay. Wait here Elizabeth will want to say goodnight." Jason went back and knocked.

"You're home." Elizabeth looked him over for injuries.

"Renaldo is leaving." Jason looked over and saw the pets were away.

Elizabeth walked down the hall. "Night Renaldo."

"Night Liz, Jason." Renaldo said before walking out the door. Jason locked up and they went upstairs. He was starting to feel a bit stiff.

"Here." Elizabeth said handing him some pain reliever. He swallowed and then moaned when she started a massage. Her hands were small, but strong. "That feels good."

She kissed the back of his neck and felt him shiver against her lips. "Relax." She worked his shoulders, neck, and arms. "Get under the covers."

"You're coming to bed too, right?" She was still fully dressed.

"As soon as I get changed." Elizabeth promised. When she came out of the bathroom Jason was sleeping. Getting in bed she cuddled close and his arms came around her. Even in slumber he wanted her close. "Thank you Jason." She whispered softly knowing that he would always protect her. Feeling content she allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	97. Chapter 97

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 97

"Welcome to Bensonhurst." Sonny said as they drove across Stillwell Avenue into the part of Brooklyn, New York he had grown up in. Just driving down this block had all kinds of memories rising to the surface. Looking over Sonny chuckled because Elizabeth all but had her nose pressed up against the glass as the car passed various shops and markets. She had wanted to take the subway in but Sonny had said not this time.

"I've been reading up on Bensonhurst for this trip. Did you know it was named for Arthur W. Benson who was at one point the president of Brooklyn Gas? Or that The Post Office-Parksville Station is on the National Historic Register of Historic Places, and that over 151,000 people currently call Bensonhurst home." Elizabeth started rattling off stats. She was nervous and rambling. "Can we come back for the Festa di Santa Rosalia that's not until late August or early September, but it sounds like fun? Look!" She pointed out the window. "It's FDR High School." Her dad's alma mater.

Up in the front of the car Max and Renaldo were both trying not to laugh.

"Carino." Sonny said to get his daughter's attention. If she didn't take a breath soon she was going to pass out. "Come here."

"Si papa?" Elizabeth tore herself away from the window.

"Relajarse." Sonny said putting an arm around her shoulder. "I will bring you to Bensonhurst whenever you want. If I'm busy I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind bringing you or Mike." Sonny told her. "We aren't going to be able to see everything today."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and blushed a bit. "Sorry. I am excited." And scared.

"Really?" Sonny said pretending to be surprised. "I couldn't tell. Where did you find out all those facts? I grew up here and didn't know who it was named for." At some point it was probably mentioned in school, but Sonny wasn't the best student. Not that he wasn't smart, it was just that school didn't really interest him.

"Jason's travel guide on New York State. It has a section for each of the boroughs." Elizabeth explained. "When was the last time you were here?"

"The day they buried your mom. I haven't been back since." Sonny answered her question. Coming back hurt too much. He did speak on the phone often to those he cared about who still lived here.

"What church was the wedding at?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"St. Athanasius." Sonny told her. "Renaldo."

"Yup." The guard said hitting his turn signal.

"Renaldo, have you been here before?" Elizabeth asked the guard.

"My parents moved here when I twelve. We stayed until I graduated from high school, New Utrecht high school, and then they went back to Spain." He explained as they pulled up in front of the church.

"It huge!" Elizabeth said smiling. It was almost twice as big as Queen of Angels. "Did you worship here growing up?"

"No." Sonny said looking out the window as well. "We went to St. Dominic." They could drive by that later.

"What about you Renaldo?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"St. Dominic." He answered.

"Where you an altar boy?" Elizabeth asked her dad. And laughed when he blushed a bit. "You were. I'm going to look for pictures. Abuela will have taken some."

Sonny just kept quiet. He had gotten thrown out of the program for kissing a girl in the Sanctuary. "What do you want to see next?"

"The house where you grew up." Elizabeth was guessing they couldn't go inside but she wanted to see the neighborhood.

"77TH Avenue." Sonny told Renaldo. "When I was little we lived in an apartment building, on the eighth floor. It had these really long hallways that my friends and I used the tear up and down when it was too wet or cold to play outside. When I was six we moved a few blocks over to a house." Sonny remembered smiling. He had looked both addresses up a couple of years ago and had been shocked at how much they were going for. Real estate in the city of his birth had skyrocketed.

They stopped in front the apartment complex that now boasted luxury apartments, and then the house where Sonny had lived until leaving for New York City to work full time for his first boss. Along the way he pointed out his elementary and middle schools. The hospital where he was born, which was the same place his mother died, and the park he used to hang out in. It amazed him how small his world was back then. He hardly ever ventured out of his neighborhood until he left the area all together.

Elizabeth just took it all in. She wanted to come back with abuelo and get his take on the area. Wanted to see if through his eyes. Find the places that were special to him. "Were you happy when you lived here?" She wanted to know.

"I was." Sonny said smiling. "As a teenager it started to chafe a bit, I wanted to get out and make my mark on the world. The first week I was gone I missed it like crazy." He admitted.

"Did my abuelos live in this house the entire time they were here?" Elizabeth wanted to know, they were parked in front of the brick front structure.

"Yes. I offered to buy them something else, but my mother loved the neighborhood." Sonny grinned. "So I paid off the mortgage." Mike had tried to give him the check he'd gotten at settlement when he sold it after Adela's death. Sonny told his father to keep it. "When we go back to Port Charles we can visit your abuela's grave and you can tell her about the visit."

"Okay." Elizabeth said giving her dad a hug. He sounded like he needed it.

"That's my phone." Sonny dug it out of his pocket. "Corinthos."

"Is that how Adela taught you to answer the phone?" Gloria Cerullo asked giving him a hard time.

"No ma'am." Sonny answered.

"Where are you?" Gloria wanted to know.

"Showing my daughter around." He said with some pride. "We are up the street."

"Good then I'll see you in a few minutes." Gloria knew he wouldn't argue. He might be a big mob guy, but to her he was Michael.

"Yes ma'am." Sonny said ending the call.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Gloria Cerullo. She is excited about meeting you." Sonny nodded and Renaldo drove up the block and parked in a space that had been blocked off for them.

"I'm excited to meet her. Abuelo said they are family." Not by DNA, but by love. Her dad had spent as much time here as he did at home. The Cerullo kids were often found around the Corinthos table as well.

"They are also affectionate. Be prepared to get hugged." Sonny warned her laughing.

"I know Lois isn't here." She was married to Jason's cousin Ned, and they lived in California. Elizabeth hadn't meet her yet. She had seen pictures and thought Lois was very pretty. "Is everyone else?"

"Probably." Sonny said getting out when Renaldo opened his door. He came around and opened Elizabeth's. They stepped onto the porch and the front door flew open.

"Michael!" Gloria said giving him a big hug. "Introduce me."

"Gloria, this is Elizabeth." Sonny said presenting his daughter.

"Oh, look at you." Gloria felt like she was meeting her own granddaughter. "Could you be any more beautiful? I can see your mother and grandmother in you. Welcome to the family." She said giving Elizabeth a big hug. "Come in. Boys you too." She said to the guards. "In the living room."

"Thank you Mrs. Cerullo." Elizabeth said shyly.

"None of that you will call me nonna." The Italian word for grandmother. Gloria said hugging Elizabeth again.

Every single trace of nerves Elizabeth felt disappeared with that warm welcome. Feeling good she stepped into the house, and came face to face with a room full of people.

"Everyone." Gloria said standing next to Elizabeth. "This is Elizabeth." Gloria started making introductions. "That right there is my Carmine. You may call him nonno."

"Hello." Elizabeth said getting another hug.

"This is my youngest daughter Francine." Gloria said smiling.

Another hug.

"That's Louie, and his wife Donna." Gloria introduced one of her sons and his spouse. "Their two children are at school today."

Two more hugs.

"This is Chuck, his wife Angela and their son Charlie." Gloria introduced the next set of relatives. Charlie was about Elizabeth's age they might make a cute couple.

Three more hugs the one from Charlie was long enough to make Sonny clear his throat.

"This is Mark, and his wife Connie who is your second cousin. Their son is about your age, he's away at college and won't be home until next week. It's a shame you will miss him." Gloria knew Dante would be upset at missing his cousin. "He'll be home all summer, so you have to come back."

"I can see Olivia in her. Welcome to the family." Connie said giving Elizabeth a big hug as did Mark.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said looking at Connie and feeling shy again.

Gloria sensed the shift. "Lunch is on the table. Everyone let's go into the dining room." She wanted to give Elizabeth a few minutes to relax.

"You okay? We can take a minute." Sonny said hanging back a bit.

"I'm good." Elizabeth said peeking into the dining room where everyone was looking back at her. "I didn't expect so many people. The Webbers weren't very demonstrative. I'm used to being hugged from being around you guys, still it's um…" She trailed off.

"A lot to take in." Sonny finished.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath.

"We can take a minute." Sonny told her again.

"No it's not necessary, I like them. Come on." Elizabeth said walking in and taking a seat. She wanted to get to know her family.

* * *

After grace was said and plates were filled the conversation started. "So tell us all about yourself."

"I grew up in Colorado." Elizabeth started there, and quickly left it. "I moved to Port Charles when I was eighteen."

"That is amazing, that of everywhere you picked the city where Michael lived. You were meant to find him." Gloria commented.

"My grandmother lived there, but I wasn't there too long before I meet Jason, and he introduced me to papa." Elizabeth smiled at Sonny, and because she was thinking of Jason.

"Elizabeth is a talented artist. She paints beautiful pictures." Sonny said bragging on her.

"Really, what do you paint?" Connie wanted to know.

"Pretty much anything I feel like. Whatever strikes my fancy." She answered smiling. "I don't really stick to one style. I've never been formally trained so I don't follow techniques."

"She doesn't need to." Sonny could tell Liz was feeling self-conscious, like she was bragging. That was his job, so he kept going. "Her work is excellent. She has a show next week."

"Congratulations." Gloria said covering Elizabeth's hand with hers. She couldn't get over the fact that little Michael had a daughter. "So you mentioned Jason." The way the young woman's voice warmed when she said his name had not gone unnoticed.

"He's worth knowing." Francine said fanning herself.

Gloria just arched a brow at her daughter. Turning back to Elizabeth she saw the slight blush. "Michael you should have brought him too." She loved spoiling the very quiet young man.

"He is minding the store." They knew what Sonny did.

"He also didn't want to intrude on our time out today." Elizabeth told her hostess.

"Next time." Gloria said grinning. "He knows where the house is. How long have you been dating?"

"Officially just over a month." Elizabeth said blushing deeper. It seemed like so much longer, probably because they'd be spending so much time together before becoming a couple. Johnny said that they had been dating, before they starting dating and he was right.

"He's a good boy." Gloria said happy that Jason had found someone. "Eat up, you're too little." With that announcement everyone started to eat.

* * *

Lunch was fantastic. The Cerullo's were great cooks just like Sonny. The best part was all the stories that were told. While Gloria did the bulk of the talking, almost everyone had something to say. None of the stories were embarrassing and Elizabeth guessed that had something to do with the fact that Max and Renaldo were eating with them. It wouldn't do to embarrass Sonny in front of his employees. Gloria did say several times that they would talk later.

Olivia was discussed at great length as well. Connie had a lot of stories about her late cousin. It was clear that the two loved each other a great deal. Olivia had been Connie's best friend growing up, and the blonde woman was glad to know that part of her was living on in Elizabeth.

After the meal was finished and the cleanup completed Gloria threw everyone but Connie out. Considering everyone was laughing Elizabeth got the impression this happened often. Charlie did try flirting with her which earned him a slap upside his head from his nonna who asked if he really wanted Jason to hurt him the next time he came to visit. That was enough to get Charlie to back down.

"Now, Connie and I will get some coffee brewed and you two can wait in the living room." Gloria told her friends.

"Come on." Sonny said to his daughter. "Are you nervous?" The visit with the Cerullo family had been nice, but the point of coming to Bensonhurst was to meet Talia Falconeri. The older woman had declined an invitation to eat lunch with everyone, but said she would come after. Mark went to tell his aunt it was time.

"I am." Elizabeth wanted her mother's mother to like her. She wouldn't assume that Talia would be another nonna to her. While Sonny had not said a cross word about the woman Mike had been honest about the fact that Talia did not like Sonny. If the older woman couldn't accept her father there would be no relationship between them. "You're going to stay right?"

"It might be best if I waited in the kitchen." Sonny didn't want to color any relationship the two women might have.

"I'd like you here." Elizabeth figured Connie was staying and she wanted her father here as well.

The doorbell rang and Gloria walked past the front room. Elizabeth heard two voices, including some laughter before nonna and another woman appeared in the doorway. Gloria stepped away to give them some privacy.

Talia looked at the younger woman standing in front of her. She could clearly see bits of Adela, and her eyes were from her maternal grandmother, but Talia could see her Olivia too. Her baby girl's little girl. It was such an unexpected gift.

Elizabeth stood rooted to the spot, she was sure that she resembled a deer caught in headlights. Talia Falconeri looked a lot like the pictures of Olivia she had. Same slender build, same brown eyes, same nose and the same mouth. The artist in Elizabeth noticed all the little details that connected the two women to each other. "Hello."

"You sound like her." Talia said finally speaking as her eyes sparkled with tears.

It hadn't dawned on Sonny until that moment, but yeah Elizabeth sounded like her mother without the accent.

"I'm your nonnina." Talia introduced herself. Because she was shorter than Gloria the kids called her little grandmother.

"I'm Elizabeth." She said taking a cautious step forward. That one step lead to them both moving until Elizabeth found herself in another hug.

"Thank you Michael." Talia said stroking the hair of her granddaughter. She had been mean to the young man in front of her, yet he still brought his and Olivia's daughter to meet her.

Sonny just nodded and knew that Olivia was in heaven smiling.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	98. Chapter 98

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 98

They moved to the sofa and sat when Gloria brought in coffee. Talia couldn't seem to look anywhere but at Elizabeth. When Olivia died it had torn a hole in her heart, not long after that her Salvatore passed and she settled into widow hood. The Cerullo's were family, so she wasn't alone. Now she had a granddaughter too.

"I'm going to go home and make sure Mark isn't getting into trouble." Connie said giving Elizabeth another hug. Connie knew she wasn't needed here. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." Elizabeth promised.

"I need to get started on dinner. The way these kids eat I never have enough food." Gloria wanted to give her good friend some space.

"I'll come help." Sonny offered wanting the same thing.

"You don't have to go." Elizabeth wasn't nervous anymore, but at the same time she didn't want her papa to feel chased off.

"No, Michael you don't." Talia echoed.

"I know." Sonny said giving Liz a hug and kiss on her forehead. "I'll be in the kitchen working."

"That's right. No one peels potatoes like my Michael." Gloria said squeezing his face. "Your boys can help too." She would put all three men to work.

Elizabeth laughed as they walked out. She looked back over at her nonnina. "I don't know where to start." She had about a million questions.

"I brought some pictures." Talia said reaching into her tote and pulling out an album. "I have more at the house, maybe sometime you'll come down and see them."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said moving closer as the older woman opened the book.

"This will be yours to take with you." Talia explained. "I had one of the kids show me how to copy the photographs using the computer so that I could make this album for you. Before you leave I will tell Sonny to send one of his guys to my house. I have a box of some of your mother's things that I think she would like for you to have."

"Thank you." Elizabeth was touched by the gesture. "I have some pictures of us together. I can bring them the next time I come."

"I would love that. I'll get a nice frame and put some of them on the fireplace mantel." It was where Talia kept the pictures she wanted to look at every day. "Gloria has a camera and we can take some today as well. I'd like a picture of the two of us."

"Me too." Elizabeth said nodding.

"Okay, let me show you your mother." Talia opened the album. "From the minute she was born Olivia had attitude. The lungs on that child. I swear they could hear her in the Bronx if you didn't get to her fast enough."

Elizabeth had to laugh at that. "Is that my nonno?" She pointed to a dark haired man who was in the picture with Talia, and a baby Olivia.

"It is. He passed a few years after your mother." Talia lovingly touched the picture. "He was gray by the time Olivia was five, and every single one of those hairs had her name on it. She was a daredevil. There wasn't a tree in the park she couldn't climb, even better than the boys." Talia said laughing.

"I like climbing trees too. I wasn't very good at it though. I fell out of one and broke my arm when I was eight." Elizabeth shared.

"I'm sorry I let space get between Olivia and I. Gloria spoke with Michael and he told her the people who raised you weren't very nice." Talia said covering her granddaughter's hand. She had failed her daughter because she couldn't accept that Olivia loved Michael. She had seen the path he was on and didn't want her daughter with a criminal. That action set in motion consequences that led to her failing the young woman sitting next to her.

"That's in the past." Elizabeth didn't want her nonnina feeling guilt for something they couldn't change. "The important thing is that I now have family who loves me."

"That you do." Talia confirmed. "This is Olivia on her first day of school. She was a good student. From early on she knew she wanted to be a nurse, and it didn't surprise anyone. She was always taking care of her friends. If someone got sick or hurt Olivia was the first one over to offer assistance."

"Papa said she had a big heart." Elizabeth told Talia, who nodded.

"This was taken at her seventh birthday party." Talia tapped the photo. "This was the year we moved from across town to here. New school, new friends. Olivia was so nervous, but she didn't need to worry. She came home that first day talking a mile a minute about all the friends she made."

"I was pretty shy at that age. I didn't really come out of my shell until my teens." Elizabeth said making a comparison. "Once I did I found it easier to make some friends." She was still a long way from being popular. That was Sarah.

"That first day of school was when your mom met Michael for the first time." Talia figured Elizabeth would want to know how her parents met. "They were in the same class at school. It was when they were coming home that she discovered they lived close to one another. I'm right down the block. Olivia and Connie were both tight with Lois so there was lots of house hopping. I think your mom fell in love with him that first day, and it never left."

"How old was my mom when she moved out?" Elizabeth didn't want to cause the older woman pain but she wanted all the information she could get. Gloria or Connie could probably tell her, but Elizabeth wanted to hear it from Talia.

"Eighteen. We forbade her from seeing Michael at all when she turned seventeen. I was certain that she was going to turn up in the family way. She swore he had done nothing but kiss her, but I didn't believe her. So we put a stop to it. She was so angry and hurt. Then rumors started that Michael was running with Connie, but they turned out to not be true."

"He said Connie was with Mark Cerullo." Elizabeth stated.

"She was. No one realized that until Connie turned up pregnant just before they all graduated from high school. Anyway right after she got her diploma Olivia moved out. She had told us she was going to but we didn't believe that either. We had such a fight that day. Her bags were packed and by the door. I told her if she walked out, if she choose Michael she was dead to me." Talia shook her head. "Olivia didn't say a word, just picked up her bags and got in her car. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I learned she hadn't gone to your father after all."

"Did she ever come home?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "Besides for the wedding?"

"No. She didn't even speak to us at Connie's wedding. She did speak with Michael. I was too stubborn to apologize. I owed it to both of them. I remember watching her as she walked down the aisle at the church, carrying her bouquet. She looked so beautiful and grown up. I heard from some of her friends that she was seeing someone out west, but that connection with your father was still there. Still strong. I'm glad it was because now we have you."

"I'm sorry you never got to make peace with her." Elizabeth placed an arm around her nonnina to offer comfort.

"Me too. Her funeral was one of the hardest days of my life. Even then I had ice around my heart for your father. He called Gloria and wanted to come to the service. I told her that he needed to stay away. He came anyway, and stood apart." Talia had been such a fool.

"We are going to go visit her later today. Would you like to come with us? I think my mom would like to see the three of us standing together." Elizabeth would like that.

"I would, thank you. Are you catholic?" Talia had something else to give her nipote, granddaughter.

"I am." Elizabeth wondered why she asked.

Talia picked up her purse and pulled out a small satchel. "This was your mother's. It belonged to her nonna. I think she would want you to have it."

Elizabeth pulled open the drawstring and spilled the contents into her palm. "A rosary. It's beautiful." She said gently touching the smooth beads.

"It's made of brown jasper. I gave it to her when she was confirmed." Talia opened the album again and found a picture of Olivia in a white dress. "She was nine, and she practiced all winter to learn to work the beads. To be confirmed at our church you have to know all the prayers and the Mysteries. The Sorrowful Mystery always tripped her up, but when the day came she knew it." Talia said with some pride.

"I had trouble with them as well. I was eleven when I was confirmed." Elizabeth shared. "Did my mom like going to church?"

"She did. Olivia liked to talk with the nuns. She didn't have the calling to be one, but she respected them deeply." Talia said smiling. "I've been talking all this time. Tell me more about you."

"I enjoyed hearing about my mother. Thank you for sharing her." Elizabeth knew they would talk more later. "What would you like to know?"

"When is your birthday?" Talia didn't even know that much.

"November first, I'll be twenty-one. My papa is big on birthdays so I'm guessing there will be a party. I'd love for you to come. If you are able." Elizabeth wouldn't put pressure on the older woman.

"I'll be there. What else should I know? Are you dating anyone?" Talia inquired.

"Yes." Elizabeth wasn't sure how her nonnina would take this, it was like history repeating itself all over again. "Do you know who Jason Morgan is?"

"I do. I've seen him here at Gloria's. With some of Michael's guys, and at least once on his own." Gloria had mentioned the young man stopping by to bring something from Michael. "Gloria says he's very nice. Quiet."

"He's both." Elizabeth said smiling. "He and I are a couple."

"Like your mother, you found the place your heart belongs early." Talia had learned her lesson and wouldn't judge. Maybe if she hadn't her Olivia might have married Michael and still be alive. She might have had a chance to know Elizabeth from birth.

"I have found that place." Elizabeth smiled wide at that.

"He treats you good?" Talia didn't think Michael would tolerate anything else.

"He adores me." Elizabeth said laughing a bit. "I'm having an art show next week. I know its last minute, but do you think maybe you can come?"

"You're an artist?" Talia said with some pride.

"I am." Elizabeth answered smiling.

"Of course I will come." Talia wouldn't let anything stop her.

"I'll make arrangements. I'm going to invite nonna and nonno, and Connie and Mark as well." Elizabeth would get started on getting everything ready as soon as she returned home.

"Good, I won't have to travel alone." Talia couldn't wait to see what types of art nipote created.

"I'd like to go visit my mother now, is that alright?" Elizabeth felt this pressing need to go. When Talia nodded she stood. "Let me get papa."

* * *

Renaldo drove them over to the cemetery. "Olivia Francesca Falconeri, beloved daughter." Elizabeth read the tombstone.

"We should have this amended." Talia said softly. "I didn't know you existed, when we had it made."

"I can take care of that." Sonny wanted to do something for the mother of his child.

"Thank you Michael." Talia understood his need.

"Papa said she liked irises." Elizabeth placed the flowers they had stopped off and purchased by the marker.

"She did." Talia had to wipe away tears. "The flowers that are always here, they come from you?" She asked Sonny. At every visit she noted the fresh arrangement.

"They do." Sonny had them delivered every week. It was the same arrangement he had for his mother's grave in Port Charles.

Elizabeth knelt down. "Hi mom. I love you and I miss you. I'm happy now, and our family is back together again." She looked over at her papa and nonnina. "We are going to make sure and stay in touch and visit as often as we can. Thank you for watching over us." As if sending a sign she had heard a soft wind blew past the three of them. Elizabeth might not get down to Bensonhurst as often as she liked, but she would carry her mother with her always.

Sonny placed his bouquet down. "I'll take good care of our girl." He promised coming to stand beside Liz.

Talia went last. She placed her bouquet down. "I will do better." She promised before standing on the other side of Elizabeth. "I am sorry Michael." Talia gave him the long overdue apology.

"You are forgiven." Sonny said letting it go.

They took a moment to just be silent before heading back to the car. They would join Gloria in her kitchen and help with the dinner preparations.

* * *

Jason met the plane at the airport. He was standing there laughing at himself as it rolled in. His girl hadn't even been gone a full day and he was missing her like crazy. If he ever went away on business he was going to be a mess. "Hey baby." He said catching her as she ran into his arms. "You had a good trip." It wasn't a question he could see it on her face.

"I did. I got more pictures of my mom." She said holding up the tote. "I also got some small mementos of her. Things my nonnina thought I might like."

"You'll show them to me later?" Jason requested.

"I will." Elizabeth told him.

"Everything was quiet." Jason told Sonny.

"Not surprising." The older man answered. He and Jason had been partners for a week now. The transition had bought no change to their relationship. "I'm going to head home, I'm bushed. Gloria sent you this." Sonny handed over a bakery box.

"Thanks." Jason knew it would be some sort of cake or rolls. Gloria liked to bake. "I will call and thank her as well. Come on, we'll go home and you can tell me all about your day."

"Night papa." Elizabeth gave Sonny a hug. "Night guys." She waved to Max and Renaldo.

"Night." Sonny said grinning as he headed to the limo.

In the car Elizabeth leaned over and gave Jason a kiss. "I missed you. Thank you for understanding that I needed to do this with just my dad."

"You're welcome." Jason said kissing her again. "I'm glad everything worked out well." He had been worried, so had Mike, but this outcome didn't surprise him. His girl was pretty irresistible. And home. Grinning Jason put the car in drive and pulled away from the airstrip.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	99. Chapter 99

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 99

"Mia! We are going to be late!" Jason called up the stairs. Alexis wanted them at the gallery no later than fifteen minutes before the doors opened, and if they didn't leave soon that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay!" Elizabeth called down the stairs as she slipped on her shoes. With one last look in the mirror she left the bedroom. Jason had requested she wear green, and she had tried to find something in the various hues and designs at several shops, but it just wasn't working. She, Alexis, and Diane had been leaving the last boutique when the dress Elizabeth was wearing now caught her eye. Ruby red and fitted it was not her usual style. She didn't really do flashy, but this dress hadn't just called to her, it had screamed. She had to try it on. And then she had to buy it.

She needed a bit of propping up from her two friends, because she had never in her life owned a dress this bold, this short, or this expensive. The whole outfit was expensive with the silver sparkling high heeled shoes on her feet costing almost as much as the dress. Add to that the diamond studs that sparkled in her ears paired with the necklace Jason had given her and she was wearing her clothing budget for the last eighteen years. Okay not quite, but yeah she had splurged.

Not on the earrings though. Those had been a gift from her dad. Alexis had gone out to dinner with him the night they bought the outfit and dropped some not so subtle hints about the fact that Elizabeth didn't own any diamond studs. While she often wore the earrings Jason gave her his daughter should have the studs as well, because they were a wardrobe staple. Since Sonny was a man who paid attention nothing else needed to be said.

"Baby, we need to leave." Jason had just finished saying when she appeared at the top of the steps and he had to grab the banister because his knees starting shaking. She looked that good. He loved her in jeans, or sweats. Whatever she choose to wear she looked great to him, but holy shit! His girl was smoking hot.

"It's not green." She said wondering if his silence was because he didn't like it.

"Beautiful." Jason said just trying to take it all in.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled wide and came down from the last step. The 1950's inspired ruby red satin halter style dress with a pleated shelf bustier screamed pin up. In it she actually felt sexy and daring. Like a woman who had come to understand her own power. What had really sold her on the dress however had been the sparkling beadwork. All hand applied. The designer had been in the store and he raved about how good she looked in his dress. Diane had said they needed to go back there and shop again because the designer clearly knew how to drape a woman's body.

"No one will be looking at the art tonight. Every eye will be on you." Jason told her as he took her hand and had her spin. Around her neck she wore the pendant he gave her, but on a shorter chain so she could show it off.

"Jason." Elizabeth said blushing bright at his compliment. "I hope they are looking at the art, I'd like to sell something tonight." She teased.

"You are going to be the main attraction. Stay with your guard." He said totally serious. Hopefully he wouldn't have to kill anyone tonight for hitting on his girl. This evening was invitation only so it should be fine. "We need to get moving." He said not budging from the spot he was in. She was too mesmerizing to look away from.

With a smile Elizabeth headed to the foyer to get her wrap and when Jason groaned she turned back around. "What's wrong?"

"Your ass looks amazing in that dress." He told her. So did her chest. The top only gave a teasing glimpse of cleavage, but it still made him feel a bit savage.

Elizabeth just blushed brighter. "If you keep looking at me like that we aren't going to leave anytime soon." Her blood warmed under his gaze.

"Okay. I'll behave." He said giving her a wide smile. "Until we get back home." Which wouldn't be for hours he thought glumly.

"I'm fine with that." Elizabeth said walking forward again. He grabbed her wrap and held it open for her. "You look very handsome tonight." She said as she grabbed her matte silver clutch. He was in a dark blue suit with a lighter blue silk shirt with matching tie. He hated ties but tonight, for her, he had worn one.

Dropping her a wink before kissing her knuckles he opened the door and led her out to the waiting limo.

* * *

Sonny was waiting inside the gallery when they arrived. He had totally used his status as Alexis's boyfriend to get inside early. He started with the fact that Liz was his daughter, but that got him nowhere, all Alexis did was point out that Mike had to wait to get in. Man Sonny loved that his girlfriend didn't let him get his way all the time.

"She's really talented." Max said as they walked around the room. Not every piece was to his liking, but he respected the time and effort that went into the creations.

"It blows me away." Sonny said looking at a still life done on the island. Elizabeth had decided at the last minute to include the pieces she'd done down there. Alexis had been happy to display them. "I really like this one."

"Me too. Something about all that blue." Max commented. He didn't have fancy art terms to describe how it made him feel, he just knew that he liked it. "What does NFS mean?"

"Not For Sale." Sonny recognized this piece from the house. Elizabeth rarely hung her pieces. This one she had, he was guessing that Alexis had requested to borrow it for the night.

Max thought it was odd to hang something that wasn't for sale but what did he know about events like this. "Boss."

Sonny looked over and grinned at his daughter. "Look at you." He said coming over and kissing both her cheeks. "You look beautiful. Renaldo stay close to her." He told the guard.

"Jason already said the same thing." The guard said laughing. "I'm gonna look around while I have the chance." He said moving off.

"Excited?" Sonny asked his daughter.

"I am. I hope the family likes my art." Elizabeth felt only the tiniest bit vulnerable sharing this part of herself with them. At the last show she had been nervous about what the guys would think.

"Gloria and Talia both are very excited to see your work." Sonny assured her. Both ladies, along with Carmine, had arrived in town last night. Connie and Mark couldn't make it. The group was staying at the Port Charles Hotel. Sonny and Elizabeth had hosted a small dinner for them and the Quartermaines at his restaurant. It was a meeting of the two families and it had gone well. "They will not be disappointed."

"I hope not." Elizabeth said placing a hand on her tummy to calm her nerves.

"When did you get this?" Sonny asked about the necklace.

"Jason gave it to me before we left the island." Elizabeth held it up so that her papa could see it better. That first night back she hadn't shown it to anyone.

Sonny was proud of the fact that Jason had paid attention to the jewelry lessons he'd given the younger man. "It's lovely." He also remembered it was engraved and just kept himself from asking.

"It's engraved." Elizabeth had no idea she was thinking along the same lines as her dad.

"May I see?" Sonny asked since she brought it up.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason who smiled back at her. "Forget I said anything." She didn't want to share that with anyone.

"Done." Sonny was happy she had something she wanted to protect.

"That's my phone." Elizabeth would need to remember to turn it off. "Hello."

"Hi!" Emily said loudly. "I wanted to call and wish you luck."

"Hi! How are you?" Elizabeth missed her friend.

"Deliriously happy." Emily was sitting in the park having a dinner picnic with Logan. They were waiting for a concert to start. "How are you?"

"The same." Elizabeth responded. They had talked last week, so Emily knew that this night wasn't just about art, but about family as well.

"Good. Grandmother said your nonna, and nonnina are very nice." Emily had spoken to Lila this morning. "Which is just what you deserve. How is Jason?" She still hadn't called him, nor had he called her. Maybe before school started.

"He's good. Happy." Elizabeth knew that he missed his sister. She didn't press him to call because the siblings needed space. "I'll have him take a picture of me in my dress and I'll send the snapshot to you."

"Okay. I bet you look great." Emily wished she could be there for this night.

"I do." Elizabeth said before laughing. "I have to go Felix is coming over. I'll talk to you later."

"Yup. Later." Emily said before hanging up.

"Hi Felix." Elizabeth grinned at her friend.

"Normally it is in poor taste to upstage the art, but since you created it just this once I'll allow it. You look fierce!" Felix told his friend. "When Alexis told me you were wearing red I couldn't wait to see for myself. And the sparklers." He gave his seal of approval. "We need to walk the room before we let in the hordes."

"Okay." Elizabeth wasn't going to change anything. Felix was very good at what he did.

* * *

At seven on the nose Felix opened the door and Elizabeth's second showing officially got under way. With the Quartermaines in attendance an invitation to this opening became a must have ticket. The art lovers, and buyers, walked the room taking in the paintings while Elizabeth held court in the rear of the gallery. With so many strangers in attendance the guys wanted her close to the office in case something happened. While the guests were screened, plus ones were not and that made them a bit nervous.

Felix and Alexis both worked the room. Greeting long time buyers, and answering questions. Occasionally one of them would escort someone over to speak with Elizabeth, but for the most part they let people move around the room however they wanted.

"Jason." John Zacchara stepped up to his friend and the very pretty brunette in the red dress.

"John." Jason shook the other man's hand. "This is Elizabeth."

"Ms. Corinthos. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." John said turning on the charm.

"Mr. Zacchara, welcome to Port Charles." Elizabeth was grateful for the help he provided with Faith, however now was not the time to mention that. "Thank you for coming to my showing."

"Good art is never a hardship to look at." Neither was a pretty woman, and while Elizabeth was that another woman had caught his attention. "You are extremely talented."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled. She had seen John watching her cousin. "She's with O'Brien." She smirked.

John just had to laugh. She was perfect for Morgan. She didn't miss a thing. "Too bad."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Elizabeth cautioned smiling. It was good to see Johnny out of the Towers. He and Georgie would probably make an early exit, but a night of socializing would be good for them.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about the abstract painting with the browns, reds, and grays." It was a darker themed piece than the rest of artwork and it had drew John in.

"I would happy too." Elizabeth turned and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my!" She rushed passed John into the middle of the room before the guys could stop her. She ended up in a big hug with Sage. "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Lo got the message about the showing. I asked if I could come with him so we could have a visit." She pointed over her shoulder where her uncle was talking with Sonny. "You look stunning!" Sage remarked. Her friend practically glowed.

"So do you, a Paris original?" Elizabeth asked about the deep plum dress.

"Of course." Sage answered with a sophisticated air before giggling. "So Ms. Corinthos, show me some art." That Sonny had a daughter had sent ripples through their community. That she was Jason's girl made anyone put plans to use her to get to her father away. What had happened to Faith had been taken as a warning to not even try.

"I'm supposed to be in the back." Elizabeth looked over at Jason who was still talking with John, but watching her with a smirk. Renaldo, Cody, and Marco had moved to flank her when she hugged Sage.

"With Jason and the really hot guy. Poor thing." Sage grinned. "Who is that?"

"John Zacchara." Elizabeth provided the name.

"That's the Zacchara heir. Damn. Maybe I should rethink swearing off mob guys. Do you know how happy that would make my uncle? If our two families forged a marriage bond? Is John nice?" Lorenzo had been getting requests about that for years now, but respected his niece's right to marry whomever snagged her heart.

"Don't know I abandoned our first conversation to come talk to you. Jason likes him." For Elizabeth that was enough. "Come meet my cousin Georgie, she recently moved here. We'll get to John later."

"Lead on." Sage said snagging a glass of champagne. It must suck to not be able to drink at your own opening she thought to herself.

"How long are you here for?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"A week, but school's out so I can extend that." She said shooting a side long glance at John, yeah she might just do that.

"That should be enough time for us to get into trouble." Elizabeth said taking Sage over to meet Georgie. She had seen that look. At some point tonight she would have to see that her friend ended up next to John.

* * *

At eleven Felix locked the door. The guests had all departed. Those remaining in the gallery where all part of the Corinthos Morgan family. "I'd say the evening was a success." Diane commented, she had gotten the two paintings she had set out to buy.

"We certainly had a lot of people attend." Alexis was looking around the room at the small stickers next to each painting. The system was fairly simple a green tag meant the item was for sale. A red tag indicated the item had been sold. There were twenty one paintings at this show, twenty of which were for sale. "Take a walk around the room." She urged Elizabeth.

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed. She had been making it a point to not look at the tags. "Come with me?" She asked Jason.

He took her hand in his. "What are we doing?" He wanted to know.

"I'm going to count the red tickets. That tells me how successful my show was. At the last opening I had a dozen paintings, at closing I had five red tickets. The rest sold a few weeks later."

"Is that good?" Jason wanted to learn how this worked.

"For a new artist it is." Elizabeth was hoping to match that number with this showing. Hand in hand they walked the large room. When they reached the last painting she simply turned into Jason's arms as tears poured down her cheeks. Every single tag was red. She had completely sold out her opening.

"I think Sonny wants to see you." Jason said urging her to go over to her dad.

She rushed over and got another big hug. "I'm so proud of you." He told her. Diane had been the only one of them allowed to make a purchase here. So that meant Liz had done this all on her own.

Felix cleared his throat and held out a glass of champagne. "We are closed so no one needs to know."

Everyone else had a glass as well. "To Elizabeth." Jason said making the toast. Sonny, Alexis, Diane, Francis, Cody, Max, Renaldo, Georgie, Johnny, Mike and Felix all saluted her.

"Thanks." Elizabeth raised her glass and took a sip. She was proud of herself and somewhere up in heaven she knew her mother was too.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	100. Chapter 100

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 100

"I can't believe we are back on the island." Elizabeth said smiling at Jason as they walked down the stairs of the private plane.

"The last time I couldn't really do anything so this time will be better." Jason said as they walked over to the car.

"The last time was pretty spectacular." She said grinning. "It's so warm." Elizabeth remarked shedding her coat. It was the last week in October and it had already snowed once in Port Charles, but she had dressed with the island in mind. A bright yellow lightweight dress and a pair of brown slingback wedges. "I'm going to soak up as much sun as I can. Maybe I'll bottle some to take back with us." She said being silly.

"We can come back any time you want." Jason told her as they got in the car.

"Not January or February." Elizabeth reminded him.

"Your dad won't mind if we are here." Jason told her. Sonny would be on vacation with Alexis.

"I know, but I want him to have some time alone with Alexis. I'm hoping for some bling to be on her finger by the time they return." Elizabeth was trying to be patient. Last week Alexis had officially moved into the penthouse much to Elizabeth's delight.

"You have Diane's wedding to look forward to isn't that enough?" Jason teased his girlfriend.

"Nope. Alexis would make a lovely winter bride, and if they are engaged when they come back we can get her gown and have them hitched before Christmas." Elizabeth laid out her master plan. "Georgie and Johnny aren't getting married anytime soon so it needs to be Alexis and papa next."

"What about Cody and Nadine? When are you marrying them off?" Jason grinned as he got on the main highway.

"Don't get me started. Neither one of them will officially admit they are even dating." She said rolling her eyes. "Maybe that's because someone blabbed about the rule." Elizabeth gave her boyfriend the hairy eyeball.

"Between you, Georgie, and Sabrina I thought Nadine knew." Jason said in his defense. "If nothing else you know she really likes him. Enough to not want to interfere with his job."

"How did Johnny get a pass?" Elizabeth wanted to know. It was clear that her cousin and friend were in a committed relationship. They were now living together and no one thought they were just roommates. Yet Johnny was still the enforcer for the organization.

"Georgie told Sonny she accepted the risks of Johnny's job." Jason explained. "I was in the meeting, but because I'm your guy I was asked not to give an opinion. Are you upset?"

She had to grin at that. He just described himself as her guy. "No, I worry is all. Johnny is Georgie's boyfriend, I can't be upset if she isn't."

"Sage and John will get married next year so you can be happy about that." Jason looked over at his girl. "We get to go Italy for that one."

"I know I'm very excited." Elizabeth was happy about the trip, but even more so about the wedding. John and Sage had indeed talked to one another the night of her opening and several times before she left with her uncle. Over the summer there were lots of visits between the two, always with a chaperone. When she went back to school for her senior year of college they talked on the phone, through email and facetime. At the end of September Rudy approached Lorenzo about a formal betrothal to bind the two families. Lorenzo agreed and now Sage and Johnny were officially 'courting'. At the end of one year's time there would be a wedding.

"You're running out of people to fix up." Jason said laughing.

"I don't know Max has been looking really hard at Leyla." Elizabeth had learned about that from Nadine. The big guard had subbed one day with Georgie, who also noted the interest.

"I thought Leyla was seeing Shawn." Jason couldn't keep up with his friend's social lives.

"He was interested, and they flirted, but nothing came of it. He is dating Claire." Elizabeth passed along.

"John's lawyer." Jason had completely missed that. He needed to get out of his office more, he was missing all the good gossip. "Close your eyes I have a surprise for you." They were nearing Sonny's compound.

"Yes, that Claire." Elizabeth shifted in her seat to face forward and closed her eyes. "How long do I have to keep them closed?" She only had so much willpower.

"Until I tell you to open them." Jason was looking forward to her reaction. Last month when he had come down on business the house had just finished construction and the interior designer was preparing to start. For the last few weeks Jason had been getting regular emails showing him what furniture had arrived and where it was being placed. Only twice did he have to make corrections, now it was time to see if he got it right.

"How much longer, my eyes have been closed forever." Elizabeth said getting excited.

"It has not been forever. Don't exaggerate." Jason said smirking. "You'll like this." He said stopping the car. "Okay you can open them."

"It's a gate. Wow Jason, it's lovely." She said being sarcastic.

"Smartass." He grinned. "Push the button on the dash." She did and the large white gate slid to the side to reveal a paved driveway. Turning to her he took her hand in his. "Welcome home Mia."

"I don't understand." She said looking down the drive and back at him. "We aren't at my dad's house."

"No, we are at our house." Jason said waiting for it to register.

"Our house. You mean the house I described on the picnic." She said covering her mouth. "You built it." How did she not know this was happening? "Really?"

"Really." Jason said catching her as she unbuckled her seatbelt and threw herself against him. "I met with the architect the day I got my cane, and construction started a week after we left. Last month it was finished."

"The business trip?" She guessed.

"I really did have business. I didn't lie about that." He didn't want her doubting him when he went away. "I also had this, which I left out. Ready to see it?"

"Oh, yes please." Elizabeth said buckling up again. "Take me home."

* * *

He carried her over the threshold and gently set her on her feet so she could explore. It wasn't like what she pictured in her mind, but that didn't make it any less perfect. In fact it made it even better because it wasn't just her house, it was their house. "A fireplace." She hadn't envisioned that, but was glad it was here.

"It's made from local rock." Jason told her. "The wood is all reclaimed, and so are as many other materials as the construction crew could get."

"It's wonderful. Look at that view." They were in the main part of the house. The great room that encompassed the living room and dining room areas. The entire back wall was glass and gave them an unobstructed view of the water. "We can sit in front of the fire place and look at the ocean."

"Or we can sit by the fire pit in the backyard and look at the ocean." Jason would show her that later. "Want to see the rest?"

"Absolutely." Her mind was blown that he had done this for her.

"I made some changes to your original plan. At first we were going to stay with one level but the architect called me about a month into the project and made a suggestion." Jason said taking her hand in his. They walked over to a spiral staircase and then up.

"Wow." Coming off the stairs and walking down the hall into a massive bedroom the first thing she saw was the ocean through a second glass wall. This was an even better vantage point than downstairs.

"Is this our bedroom?" It was a large open area with an exposed beam ceiling. The one wall was glass, but the other three were a pristine white which would take advantage of the fact that the room didn't get direct sunlight. A large bed dominated the room flanked by two nightstands. Nothing else was in the space.

"It is. The bath and closet are that way." Jason pointed and waited while she peeked inside. Shower, separate tub, toilet, and dual vanities. When you were inside the room if you made a left you walked into a walk in closet big enough to house all their clothes. "This is amazing. I wish had another word, but my mind is blown. Jason." She walked over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said kissing her again. "Passion fruit." It had been a while since she wore a flavored gloss.

"We are back on the island." Elizabeth teased. "What else is in the house? Tell me."

"Up on this level there is another bedroom smaller than this one, with a private bath. The other two bedrooms are downstairs down the hall from the kitchen. They also each have their own bathrooms. All the rooms have private balconies. On the other side of the living room is a home office for me, which is across the hall from your studio. I gave you the ocean view, and I have a view of the greenery." The light was better in the space he gave her. "And your studio even has a nook for your girls."

"It does?" Elizabeth had to hug him for that.

"When we come down for vacation it will be for weeks at a time, so I made sure there was space for them." He really was a great boyfriend. "The other change I made was I had them install a pool for night time swimming, or if we don't feel like going down to the beach." Like Sonny, Jason had a private beach but you could still be seen from the water.

"You built me a house." Elizabeth said sliding her arms up his chest and linking them behind his neck. "Do you know what that means?" She asked softly.

"More rooms to christen." He replied dipping his head and letting his lips cover hers.

"That is why we are perfect for one another. We think alike." She said bringing her mouth to his and opening in invitation. Her tongue sought his and dueled for control until they had to pull apart for oxygen. She gave him a push and he fell back across the bed. "I'm going to have my way with you, right here and right now." She proclaimed crawling across his body.

"You will get no argument from me." Jason said as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed the skin that was uncovered. He needed to wear button down shirts more often.

"I love how smart you are Jason." Elizabeth said opening his pants. "But I really do love your body." She said giving him a sultry smile.

She was in rare form and he was loving it. "Feel free to show your appreciation as often as you like, I plan to show you how much I love your body whenever you let me." He answered.

"Good to know." Elizabeth said lowering his zipper before reaching in his pants and wrapping her hand around his cock. "Hmm." She said stroking and watching his eyes change color. "It amazes me how well we fit together."

"You were made for me." Jason said between clenched teeth. Her hands on his shaft always decimated him.

"I was. Just for you." Elizabeth said bringing her mouth back to his chest. She gave him a love bite below his left nipple and he groaned as he hand fisted in her hair. "Just like you were made for me." Elizabeth finished her thought by moving down his rock hard body, and taking his rock hard cock in her mouth.

"FUCK!" Jason yelled when she started to suck. It was almost too much, he was trying to hold out, but she was just too much for him to handle.

"Come for me Jason." She said as her breath across the wet tip of his cock made him shiver, when she covered him again he gave up. He simply couldn't hold out against her. "Elizabeth." He moaned as she pulled every bit of his release from him.

That was not how he saw their first time in the house going. He had envisioned firelight and music. But damn he wasn't going to complain. She was cuddled close and he needed to get his act together. Kicking off his pants he also lost the shirt and rolled her to her back. "Your turn."

"I was hoping you would offer." Elizabeth was achy and she needed him.

"I won't ever leave you hanging baby." Jason promised. Like his shirt her dress was button down and when all the buttons were open he peeled back the sides and looked at her. "Beautiful." He whispered, running a finger down her middle making her squirm. "All mine." He said opening her bra and taking a pebbled peak into his mouth. He trapped the sensitive bud between his tongue and the roof of his mouth before sucking. She fisted her fingers tighter in his hair. He gave the other mound the same treatment before blowing a stream of cool air across her.

"Yessss!" Elizabeth hissed arching in delight.

Jason kissed her tummy before getting on his knees beside the bed. Gently he kissed the skin of her inner thigh. "Mia. Look at me." He said on a quiet command. Her eyes opened and she gave him a sexy hooded gaze. Placing a kiss on her underwear covered mound he watched her watching him. "Can I take them off?"

"Yes, please." Elizabeth lifted her hips to silently urge him to hurry.

With the garment out of the way, he set to work. Using his tongue to touch every part of her core. Dipping inside to gather her sweet nectar. Tickling her nubbin and making her hips buck in ecstasy.

"Jason please." Elizabeth begged. She needed to come. She pulled on his hair just in case he didn't get the hint.

Grinning he came over her so that they were touching down the lengths of their body. Her soft skin caressing his. "Mine." He repeated. "Say it Mia."

"Yours, Jason. Always yours." Elizabeth had no problem giving him this.

"I'm yours baby, as long as you'll have me I'm yours." He promised as he pushed deep inside her and set up a fast rhythm. Neither one of them wanted to wait. His hips pushed against hers driving him deep and she matched him accepting him inside of her.

"OH GOD, JASON!" Elizabeth screamed unable to hold inside what he did to her, how he made her feel, how much he meant to her.

Jason wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him as he erupted with a roar. It seemed to go on forever pulling everything he had from inside him and pouring it inside her. "I love you, so much." He told her when he was able to draw in enough breath to speak. "Until the day I die I will love you." He said his blue gaze matching hers.

"Always." She told him again. As her body cooled. She snuggled close and his arms held her tight.

* * *

They both slept for a bit, then showered and went for a walk on the beach. "What do you want for dinner?" Jason asked as they walked back to the house.

"S'mores." She said giggling.

"I figured we would have those for dessert." Jason had all the ingredients in the house. "I have fish and steaks in the refrigerator. Which would you like?"

"Fish." Elizabeth answered. "I can make the sides."

"Okay." Jason liked cooking with her. They had some time before dinner and he had been looking for the right opportunity to give her his second surprise, this seemed perfect. He walked her over to a log and urged her to sit. Getting down on one knee he looked into her stunned eyes. "Will you wear my ring?"

"Yes." Elizabeth didn't even hesitate. She knew he wasn't proposing, but she was still surprised he had a ring for her.

"I had this made just for you." He said opening the ring box and presenting her with a three carat Peruvian pink opal. Eric's guy couldn't cut it any smaller without damaging the stone. Jason had worried it would be too big, but it looked perfect on her hand.

"I love it." Elizabeth said looking at the ring. "I've never seen a stone like this before."

"It's an opal." Jason said sitting next to her.

"I didn't know they came in pink." She couldn't take her eyes off the jewel.

"I didn't either until Stan told me." He liked how that looked on her hand. "I wanted to give it to you here so that we didn't have to share it with anyone else for a little bit." He was entitled to be selfish once in a while.

"I like that. I like having this just as ours for a bit before sharing it with everyone back home." She totally agreed with his thinking.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason told her.

"I love you Jason." She said bringing his mouth to hers for a kiss.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	101. Chapter 101

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 101

"Welcome home!" Sonny said giving Elizabeth a big hug. "Feliz cumpleanos."

"Gracias papa." Elizabeth was happy to be celebrating this milestone birthday with him. "Did everyone arrive okay?" She and Jason had gotten in from the island late last night and had gone straight home.

"They did. Your nonni are all at the hotel." Sonny said taking her coat.

"Where is Alexis?" Elizabeth asked taking off her right glove as Jason came in with Francis and Diane.

"I'm right here." Alexis came down the steps and gave her friend a big hug. "You look relaxed, did you enjoy your week away?"

"I did." Elizabeth said smiling as Georgie and Johnny came through the door. "It's impossible to be miserable on the island."

"That's not true. Jason made you pretty miserable that first day we were all down there together." Johnny said grinning at his friend.

"That was a misunderstanding." Elizabeth shot Johnny a dirty look. She slowly began to take the glove off her left hand. It had taken almost four months but she finally found out what Johnny, Francis, and her dad did to Jason during that trip. She sat the three men down and explained how miserable she would make them if they ever did anything like that to Jason again. Then she gave them all big hugs for loving her so much. "There were no misunderstandings during this trip." She said smiling up at Jason.

He was smiling at her. "I did give Elizabeth her birthday presents so no glaring at me when I don't give her anything to open tonight." He had something he just didn't want her to know it.

"What did he give you?" Diane wanted to know.

"A house." Elizabeth smiled really wide at her friends.

"It's finished?" Francis asked Jason.

"You knew?" Elizabeth was surprised.

"We all knew." Sonny said pointing to the guys and himself. "Can I check it out when we go down?"

"Sure thing, I'll give you the codes and I am officially inviting you guys to use the house when we aren't there, or to stay with us when all go down together." Jason said to the crew. Them all being on the island together generally happened once a year. This year it wouldn't, but this year had seen some unusual occurrences.

"I also got this." Elizabeth said holding up her hand.

"Holy moly!" Georgie grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "That is a serious ring. That stone is gorgeous."

"What is that?" Alexis hadn't ever seen anything like it. "And yes it is gorgeous."

"It's perfect for you. You look great in pink. And I concur it is stunning." Diane added Examining the ring. Jason had done a wonderful job.

"It's a Peruvian pink opal. They only come from one place on the planet. Jason commissioned someone to find this one for my ring." Elizabeth bragged. Because yeah that story was brag worthy.

The ladies looked at Jason impressed.

"Really? How am I supposed to compete with that?" Johnny asked his friend.

"A diamond always trumps an opal." Francis said to Johnny. "Not that you didn't do good, because you did." Francis said to Jason. "Is that an engagement ring?" He wasn't sure.

Everyone was looking at Jason.

"No." He explained. "I will not ask Elizabeth to marry me before talking with Sonny first." Jason had two promises to keep. No engagement ring without getting the blessing, and no baby before the ring.

"Come here." Sonny held out his hand. Elizabeth walked over and he inspected the ring. "Good job Jason."

"I need to thank Stan as well." Elizabeth wanted him to know his help was appreciated.

"I don't think you need to." Sonny smirked. "He is very happy with Gia."

"You fixed Stan up with Gia?" Johnny had totally forgotten about the model.

"Who is Gia?" Georgie wanted to know.

"A friend of Liz's." Johnny said grinning.

"Uh-huh." Georgie said shaking her head. "I have class, I'll see you tonight at the party." She said hugging Liz. "You can tell me about Gia." She whispered.

Elizabeth just laughed. "I can introduce you because she is coming with Stan. See you tonight." Liz smirked in Johnny's direction again.

"What are you wearing?" Diane wanted to know. "Because I have time to shop. You need something spectacular to set off that ring."

"I seriously doubt there is anything I could wear that is up to this ring." Elizabeth joked. "I'm not going to tell what I've picked out, because Jason hasn't seen the dress. I will say that my ring will look good with it." She had picked up a dress on the island, during one of rare trips out without Jason, and would go with that. "I'm going to spend the day in my studio because I'm feeling inspired."

"Good, you need to get ready for your next show in March." Alexis was already getting requests to be invited. Not only that, but Felix had set up a website for the gallery and Elizabeth had her own page on it. Her paintings were selling globally now. She was quickly building a reputation as an artist to have in your collection.

"No pressure right?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Of course not." Alexis needed to head into work too.

"Well I guess I have to work then." Diane only pouted a little.

"Bye." Elizabeth gave Jason a kiss and her dad a hug. Renaldo was waiting in the hall with Marco who was waiting for Alexis. Diane's office was downstairs on the second floor of the Towers and Sal was waiting there for her. She would ride down with them.

"Bye." Alexis gave Sonny a kiss while Elizabeth beamed at them.

"Did I miss anything?" Jason wanted to know.

"Anne Webber got shanked by her cellmate while you were on the island. She didn't make it." Sonny told his partner. "I didn't think that was important enough to disturb your time away." He explained the delay in relaying the information.

"You were right. It wasn't. I will tell Elizabeth in a few days." Jason told the guys. The doctor had gone on trial in August, and it only took the jury two hours of deliberation to find her guilty despite her pleas of innocence. Anne hadn't even lasted two months in prison. It was a fitting end. Jeff Webber's career got tanked in the wake of his wife's drug scandal. He ended up leaving the country a few days after her conviction. He took a job working in a clinic in Mexico. Three days after starting armed gunmen stormed the clinic and Jeff was killed in the shootout. It was a better death than he deserved, but it couldn't be traced back to Jason or Sonny. "Anything else?" Jason wanted to know.

"I left you a nice thick stack of contracts on your desk to welcome you home." Sonny smiled wide enough to pop out his dimples.

"That just warms my heart." Jason said wiping away an imaginary tear.

"This is too sweet for me, I'm out of here. I'll see you at the warehouse." Johnny said heading out.

"I'm going to be in my office if you need me." Francis figured Jason and Sonny had stuff to talk about.

Both bosses just nodded. "That's a beautiful ring you put on Liz's finger Jason." Sonny said getting serious for a minute.

"I wanted something special. I love her Sonny." Jason told his friend.

"I don't doubt it. She deserves to be loved. So, I'm not trying to interrupt your plans, but I'm asking that you not propose for another year." Sonny felt she was too young to marry still especially since after they got married babies would follow not long after.

"I was going to wait until next Christmas. After you get married." Jason grinned at him.

"I'm getting married next Christmas?" Sonny asked looking at his friend. That was news to him.

"If you don't want your daughter to kill you, yes you are." Jason said laughing. "She is expecting to be blinded by a ring when you come back from vacation."

Sonny rubbed the side of his face. "Well that's going to be a bit of problem."

"You and Alexis having problems?" Jason was worried about Sonny's reactions.

"No. Everything is great. Alexis doesn't want to get married." The older man told Jason.

"You asked?" Jason figured that his friend popped the question and Alexis said no.

"No." Sonny saw the concern on Jason's face.

"Then how do you know?" Jason didn't want Sonny making an assumption and that led to hurt feelings down the road.

"On the first night we had dinner we talked about a lot of topics. She said she didn't see marriage in her future." Sonny shrugged.

"That doesn't mean she is opposed to getting married." Jason told Sonny. "That means she didn't think she was going to find someone to marry. There was some study that said if a woman reached forty and wasn't married she had a better chance of being killed by a terrorist than finding a husband. A lot of women believed it, but it turned out to be false. What propelled the belief was that lots of men like to date younger women and don't appreciate women their own age. You need to make sure before you take marriage off the shelf."

Sonny couldn't help but smile. Jason was giving out relationship advice. Good relationship advice at that. Elizabeth had been really good for his friend. "You're right I should ask. If nothing else I should get her a ring. Alexis should have something to show off." He grinned. "Stan helped you find the stone?"

"No, Eric's guy found the stone. Stan told me about it. There were several stones he mentioned that were rare." Jason explained. "You could get her one of them. A diamond is never a mistake."

"The student has become the master." Sonny laughed.

"Not even close. I'm just the only one out of the two of us to give their girl a ring." Jason corrected. "I'm counting on you to help me when I need to get an engagement ring."

"I wouldn't miss it. You do have a gift for her to open tonight?" Sonny checked. Even if it was something small, Jason had to give her something.

"Yes. I'm not a complete idiot." He huffed. "I'm going to go to work and try not to get buried alive under my stack of contracts. See you tonight."

Sonny nodded giving thought to what Jason had said.

* * *

Since this was a birthday party thrown by her dad, Elizabeth had purchased a dress that was respectful of that. At the same time this was her twenty first birthday and all eyes would be on her. It was her time to step into adulthood, and she wanted to honor that. For the first time ever she was wearing a little black dress to an event, and it did make her feel grown up. She hadn't even worn black to her Gram's funeral because Audrey requested everyone wear blue, her favorite color.

She had to admit that wearing it made her feel sexy, even sexier than the night of her opening. The sleeveless dress hugged her curves without being skin tight. The garment had a rounded neckline with sheer lace inserts at the yolk, and semi sheer inserts at the waist. The skirt of the dress stopped just above her knees and had a side slit. The owner of the shop had tried to get Elizabeth to raise the hem some. But she was already pushing enough boundaries. Her heels were animal print which gave the outfit some fun and just a bit of edge. Like she mentioned earlier at the penthouse all the jewelry she was wearing had been gifted by her dad and boyfriend. Coming down the stairs Elizabeth had to smile at the fact that her boyfriend couldn't seem to look anywhere else. "What do you think?" Elizabeth asked turning so he could see the entire outfit.

"Let me get my brain working and I'll tell you." Jason said as he took her in. She was in black, his favorite color. The only other black items of clothing Mia owned were her dress pants and some shoes, so he hadn't been expecting her to wear this color. Damn! Was all he could think. She looked amazing.

"Thanks." Elizabeth had to smile at that. "Ready?" She wanted to know.

"Not even close." Jason said smiling wide. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for you." He said laughing at himself. Life with her was going to be a fun ride.

She just smiled wider. Hearing him say that was the best birthday present yet.

* * *

"Elizabeth, I do believe you are going to give me a run for title of most fashionable woman in Port Charles." Diane loved the dress. Her friend normally gravitated toward more vintage inspired pieces as her personal style. It was a look that worked for her, it also showed off her incredibly good taste. Tonight however the younger woman had gone for modern look. It was flat out sexy, while still being age appropriate. Elizabeth was owning the room.

"Not hardly." The young artist laughed. "You do this every day I only do it when I have to. I am very much a blue jeans girl who cleans up well."

"Happy birthday!" Came a voice from behind her before the attorney could respond.

"Emily!" Elizabeth squealed and hugged her friend. "I had no idea you were coming." Diane moved off to give the friends some privacy.

"You were kind enough to have your birthday on a Friday night and with no classes tomorrow I couldn't miss this. Twenty-one is a big deal." Emily looked at her friend. "Diane is right that dress is amazing." Her friend look very sophisticated, but not like she was playing dress up.

"Thanks." Elizabeth had to hug her friend again. "Logan, hi."

"Ms. Corinthos." The Texan said in greeting. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." If he was here that meant both her papa and Jason knew they were coming. As if on cue Jason walked over.

"Hi Jason." Emily said feeling awkward.

"Em." Jason thought she looked good. "It's great to see you."

"You too." Emily said smiling. "That is quite the ring." She had already seen pictures, but in person it was even more impressive.

"Elizabeth is quite the woman." Jason responded. "I'm glad you could come." He said meaning it.

"I am as well." Emily wasn't sure what to say next. This didn't seem like the time or place to apologize for what she had done. While she still believed she had the right to date whomever she wanted. How she went about it had been wrong.

"Are you guys coming home for Christmas?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but we can only stay for a few days, Logan needs to be at the shop. It's doing well." Emily told her brother. She was proud of Logan.

Jason knew the shop was doing well. A lot of the mob guys had work done on their personal vehicles there. Logan was keeping it legit and that was all Jason cared about. "Are you introducing Logan to the family this weekend?"

"Yes." Emily was making their relationship official tomorrow. They were leaving tomorrow night so she could be rested for class on Monday.

"Let us know when, and we'll try to stop by." Jason told his sister.

Elizabeth watched the two siblings slowly work on closing the breach between them. Jason was trying and so was Emily.

"It was good to see you." Jason said and after a brief pause gave his sister a hug. "I love you Em." He said softly.

"I love you too Jase." Emily said blinking back tears. Things were still not fully resolved, but they would be okay.

Jason gave Elizabeth a quick kiss and walked off. "That may be the best present I get all night. How do you feel?" She asked her friend.

"Good." Emily said taking Logan's handkerchief. "Really good."

"Excellent. Go wash your face, and get something to eat." Elizabeth said grinning and going to find her boyfriend. When they got home someone was getting a reward for being such a great guy.

Everyone danced, ate, and celebrated Elizabeth's twenty-first birthday. She had requested in lieu of gifts donations be made to the pediatric toy drive at the hospital but she still got some things from those closest to her.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Sonny said standing on the stage they had set up for the band. "Elizabeth come on up." He said when the room got quiet. "Today is my daughter's twenty-first birthday, and even though we found out we are blood relations earlier in the year, you have been in my heart since we met. I want you to know that I love you, and I'm incredibly proud of you. Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks papa." She said wiping away tears.

"I gave a donation like you asked. Actually Corinthos-Morgan gave a donation." He wanted to clear up. It had been a sizeable one so no child at the hospital would be without a gift this holiday season. "But I still got you something special." He said handing over the box.

Elizabeth opened it. "A car? You got me a car?" She hadn't ever owned a car before. "Gracias papa!" She said hugging him.

"It's at your house in the garage." Sonny told her. An Acura MDX in dark blue. "You can make Renaldo chase you." He laughed. "Jason come up."

Jason joined them on stage and handed over an envelope.

"Before I open this I want anyone I didn't already tell to know Jason gave me this ring." Elizabeth said showing off her bauble. She couldn't resist and grinned when he blushed. The lowered lighting would hide that from everyone else but she saw it. She opened the envelope and had to wipe away more tears. "Thank you." She said in a hoarse emotion choked voice.

"You're welcome." He said using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "He brought me a star and named it after my mom." She told everyone. They would think she was crying because of what he named that star, and that was part of it, but mostly it was the fact that looking at the stars was their thing and this made it just that much more special.

Sonny stuck out his hand and the younger man shook it. "Well done." He told Jason.

"Everyone eat." Elizabeth told those gathered. Turning she let Jason hold her close. "Every time I think I can't love you more you do something so amazing. Thank you for this."

"I set up a telescope at the house. When we get home you can get a good look at your mom's star." Jason told her. "Dance with me?" They were starting a slow song.

"I would love too." Elizabeth said letting him twirl her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	102. Chapter 102

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 102

_June_

"I love weddings." Elizabeth said leaning back against the seat of the chair and looking at her boyfriend. "Diane was absolutely exquisite, and I don't think I've ever seen Francis smile that much. I'm happy for them."

"Francis is a good friend and he found the perfect woman for him." Jason said driving them home. "It's a good thing you love weddings because we've got more coming up this year. One in just a few weeks." He reminded her.

"I know. " Elizabeth said grinning wide. "It will be a lot smaller though. Alexis didn't want the big day like Diane did."

"I think your father was relieved." Jason laughed.

"I think papa would have been happy to elope." Elizabeth told Jason. "That ring he gave her is stunning. Did Stan help him with that too?"

"No Eric did." Jason stopped at the light and looked over at his girl. He had sat with Stan a few days ago and designed her engagement ring. Eric was once again on the hunt for a stone, but this one wouldn't take that long to find. Then Jason just had to be patient and wait for Christmas to roll around.

"Alexis said she was stunned when he asked her to marry him." Elizabeth stretched and Jason missed the light changing. The driver behind him honked and he hit the gas. "I on the other hand was ready to strangle him when they came back from the island and her fingers were bare."

"Yeah, I think he figured that out when you read him the riot act. That was really hot by the way." In rapid fire Spanish Elizabeth had let her father know that women like Alexis did not come around every day he needed to show her how much she meant to him before she started thinking he didn't care. Jason loved it when she spoke Spanish and got all feisty.

"Are they going back to the island for their honeymoon?" Elizabeth asked Jason. He knew the destination because he and Francis had over seen the security set up.

"No. Lorenzo invited them to use his vacation home in Madrid so they are going there." Jason said as he turned down the road that would take them home. When they got married he was taking his girl to Venice. He was going to discuss that with Rudy in October when they went to John and Sage's wedding. Since Sonny didn't want to risk further enraging his daughter he asked Jason to be their representative at the ceremony.

"When are the ladies arriving?" Jason was hoping they had time for a quickie. Elizabeth looked sexy in her bridesmaid's dress. Since this was Diane she had not gone the traditional gown route. Instead she had gone couture, picking out dresses for Elizabeth and Alexis that complimented each other but could also be worn again for say an evening out. He had gotten the hint.

Mia was back in red with strappy silver sandals. The dress was short, which surprised and pleased him stopping just at her knees. When he saw her he decided that they needed to go dancing, so sometime soon they would.

"You don't have enough time." She said loving that the outfit made him hot.

"I can move fast when motivated." He said kissing her neck as his phone rang. "Morgan." He answered laughing.

"We are here, let us in." Emily told her brother.

"Who had the bright idea of getting together right after the wedding?" Jason was going to shoot them.

"I did." She said laughing. "We don't have much time, and with this being an afternoon wedding no one is tired and we are all here."

Jason shook his head as he opened the gate. "Doesn't she have an assistant?"

"No. Felix is her gallery manager." Elizabeth corrected as she got out of the car. They were driving the one her dad gave her.

"The flowers look good." Emily said coming over. "Alexis is behind me."

"I have the manual Diane used in the house. There is an entire section on planning a quick ceremony." Elizabeth had been skimming it last night. When Alexis joined them everyone went inside. "Come on up and after we all get changed we'll start planning."

* * *

_September_

"You know he's going to kill us right? I mean literally kill us." Johnny looked over at Francis and Sonny. "I mean have we given any thought to the idea that we are jumping out at man who carries a gun and has the fastest reflexes of any human being I've ever seen."

"Liz said he wouldn't be armed." Sonny told his enforcer.

"Jason is always armed. The man takes a shower with an ankle holster on. He packs heat to get the mail. I think he cuddles with his gun when he sleeps." Johnny scoffed at the idea that Jason wouldn't be armed. "He is taking his girl out to dinner, he's going to be armed."

"Even if he is armed I seriously doubt he's going to shoot anyone in his own house. Liz will hurt him if he puts a bullet hole in the wall." Cody spoke up. "But to be on the safe side Johnny should jump out first." He grinned.

"Asshole." O'Brien said pushing his friend and laughing. "I'm the reason we are going to survive this really bad idea."

"Yeah, because by the time Jason shoots you Liz will have calmed him down." Cody said laughing too.

"This is a bad idea." Johnny said again.

The alarm system beeped. "Everyone in the living room." Emily yelled and Jason's friends and family came from the kitchen and pool room where they were hanging out. "I can't believe she planned him a surprise party. No one ever gets anything over on Jason. We've been trying for years to do this and he always figures it out." She was practically giddy and really glad his birthday fell on a three day weekend.

The car pulled up. "Everyone get ready." Sonny said and the room got quiet.

* * *

Elizabeth got out of the car slamming the door behind her. Jason jumped out from behind the wheel. "Mia." He said jogging to catch up with her. His girl was steaming mad. "Wait." He said grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Why Jason? So you can tell me again how you weren't looking at that woman's ass. I cannot believe you. We are out on a date, and you are visually molesting another woman!" Elizabeth said pulling her arm free and turning for the house again. It had been damned hard to find a reason to leave the restaurant early. Nothing was coming to her. She had one job and that was to get Jason back to house at seven-thirty and failure was looming large.

Then it happened their waiter walked into the private dining room opening the door just as someone in the restaurant dropped something. The woman at the table closest to where they were sitting stood up and bent over to retrieve whatever had fallen and Jason turned his head in her direction. Elizabeth had seized the opportunity with both hands. She had accused him of staring at the woman's ass. He denied it, she insisted, and ten minutes later she was storming from her papa's restaurant.

"Mia, I swear I wasn't. I was just looking over to see what the noise was." He was always hyper alert when they went out. "Why would I look at another woman when I have you? Baby, you have to believe me."

"Not another word." Elizabeth said opening the door. She didn't want to embarrass him in front of their friends.

Jason just hung his head. He had to figure out how to get her to believe him. He followed her in and locked up. This was not how he saw them spending his birthday. He had visions of a nice dinner and then them getting naked. The light in the living room was on and he was determined to try again. "Mia."

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as he walked in the room.

Johnny was right about two things. The first was that Jason never went anywhere without a gun on him. The second was that he had incredibly fast reflexes. Thankfully he also had quick situation assessment skills. That was what kept his surprise party from becoming a bloodbath. In the span of seconds he noted the people who should not have been in his house, started reaching for his gun, then noticed one of those people was his grandmother. Which made him not reach for his gun. Instead he stood in the living room glaring at everyone gathered.

"Happy birthday." Elizabeth said smiling and walking over.

"Why are they here?" Jason asked looking down at his girl. Who wasn't angry with him at all. He had been played.

"It's a surprise birthday party." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Uh-huh." Jason said looking at her, then over at their family and friends.

Elizabeth turned to their guests. "Everyone help yourself to refreshments." She shot a look at Em who immediately went into hostess mode. "Let's go into the kitchen."

"I hate parties." He said once they were alone. "You know that."

"Yeah." Elizabeth came over and gave him a hug. "Your whole family has been trying to throw you a surprise party for years. Now you don't have to endure this again."

"I thought you were mad at me." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed.

"It will take more than that to make it up to me. It's my birthday." He said pouting slightly. "I don't like fighting with you on my birthday."

"I will make it up to you." Elizabeth said softly kissing under his jaw. She was sure that she didn't have to elaborate.

"Making me go back in the living room with a hard on is not going to help you get out of trouble." Jason said enjoying the kisses.

"Hey." Johnny said walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Jason leveled a glare at his friend.

"How close did you come to shooting us? We have a pool going." Johnny wanted to know.

"Very." Jason admitted.

"I thought you left your gun home." Elizabeth looked up at him horrified, realizing what could have happened.

"We were out. I have two guns on me." He told her.

"Who won the pool?" Jason said hoping Mia didn't pass out, she was awful pale.

"Me and Lila." Johnny grinned going back to tell everyone to pay up.

"Come on I have a party to pretend I want to be at." Jason said reaching for her hand and heading back into the living room.

* * *

"Happy birthday." Sonny walked over to where Jason was standing.

"How much of this was your idea?" He wanted to know.

"The restaurant was my idea." Sonny grinned.

"You told Elizabeth to pick a fight with me?" Jason asked surprised.

"No, I told her to suggest dinner out so we could all get into the house." Sonny laughed. "How she got you back was up to her. What did she pick a fight over?"

"It doesn't matter." Jason said shaking his head. He had been gotten good. Next year they were going to spend all of September on the island. Maybe October too.

"You call her Mia." Sonny looked at Jason.

"Yes." No point in denying it the entire room heard him say it.

"Why? That isn't a common nickname for Elizabeth." Sonny wondered.

"It means my beloved in Danish." Jason managed to say without blushing. "I want your permission to propose."

"You have it." Sonny didn't even hesitate. "You don't even have to wait." He added to make up for his part in the party scheme. He looked at the wedding band on his finger, he'd been married two months so far and loved every minute of it. "It's a good feeling."

"You and Francis give that impression. So do my parents and grandparents." Even when Alan and Monica fought, which was pretty often, he could still see that they loved one another. "I'm going to talk her into eloping." Jason said with an evil grin.

"You will not." Sonny countered. He was walking his little girl down the aisle.

"To get you back for this, yes I will. I'm going to suggest Vegas." Jason told his friend. Now every single time he took Mia out of town Sonny would worry.

"That's not funny Jason." Sonny said in his 'obey me or else' tone.

Jason just snorted and went to get a beer.

* * *

"So how much trouble am I in?" Elizabeth asked now that it was just the two of them.

"A whole lot." Jason said trying for stern. "I'm thinking of leaving you home when I go to Venice."

"You wouldn't." Elizabeth said looking up at him in shock. That was just about the most evil threat he could levy. "Jason?" She asked worried. He really didn't like parties.

"No, I wouldn't." He said chuckling.

"Lila really wanted you to have a party." Elizabeth said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Elizabeth, I cannot believe you would throw my grandmother under the bus like that." Jason shook his head. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Will that get me out of trouble?" She wanted to know.

"No." Jason said sitting on the couch and pulling her down on top of him. "No more parties."

"Okay." She promised. They would never get away with this again anyway. "It was nice having everyone over."

"It was." Jason had to admit that. "It was really nice when they left." He said laughing out loud.

"Happy birthday Jason." Elizabeth said giving him a soft kiss.

"I never even got to open my gift." He said bobbing his eyebrows up and down. He sat up and threw Mia over his shoulder and bounded up the stairs. He was looking forward to a long night of her making this up to him.

* * *

Thank for the reviews!


	103. Chapter 103

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 103

December

Jason squinted through the windshield and tried to make out their surroundings. He was driving slow and carefully. In the last thirty minutes they had gone maybe five miles, which was funny because the entire drive was only supposed to take ninety minutes total. He looked at the dashboard clock they had been driving for almost two and a half hours. "This system wasn't scheduled to hit until tomorrow." He said for what was probably the tenth time. "You okay?"

"I'm good." Elizabeth responded not wanting to stress him further. She knew he was worried, not for himself but for her.

Jason nodded and kept driving. Today they had celebrated Christmas with their friends and family. Sonny had closed the restaurant and hosted there. It was a fun and festive gathering. Holidays hadn't really meant much to Jason until Mia came into his life. He showed up for dinner, and even bought presents but it was because he was expected to. Now he looked forward to seeing her excitement.

This afternoon had also brought an announcement that rendered everyone in the room speechless. Diane was pregnant. Francis was going to be a dad, the man was already a wreck. It was going to be fun to watch. Sonny kept waiting for Jason to propose but a public engagement wasn't him. He would be asking his girl to marry him when they reached the cabin. If they reached the cabin.

With Sonny and Alexis leaving for two months on January second Jason was taking Mia away for the week between Christmas and New Year's so that he could give her his undivided attention. Cody said they could use his cabin and Jason accepted. He deliberately left right after the gathering because tomorrow they were supposed to get a nasty storm. He had planned on being snowed in with Mia.

As they were leaving the restaurant the snow was falling, with the drive being so short Jason wasn't concerned. However thirty minutes in the snow began to come down much harder. Forty-five minutes in and they were in full on blizzard conditions. The weatherman on the radio was saying that he hadn't ever seen anything like it. The system had just suddenly picked up speed and then staled right over upstate New York. At that point they were as far away from Port Charles as they were close to the cabin so he decided to press on. A decision he was regretting.

He had to get them to the cabin. Staying in the car was not an option. It was too cold out and this car sucked up gas so he wouldn't be able to keep the engine running. They would freeze to death if they got stuck because no one was going to be able to get out here to help them. As it was he was going to have to call one on the guys to bring them gas so they could get home. "We should be near the turn soon." Jason muttered willing the GPS to beep. He only set the system because he'd been to the cabin once, now he was starting to worry that the storm was interfering with the system.

"Come on." Jason muttered gripping the wheel tight. Everything was white.

"Turn right in two hundred feet." The voice from the GPS chimed.

"Okay." He hoped to hell it was right. "We are almost there. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault Jason. We listened to the weather before we left. I agreed with you we should still come out." Elizabeth was being selfish she wanted the time away.

They crept forward. "Turn right." The GPS instructed.

Carefully Jason made the turn and let out a pent up breath. With tall trees on both sides of the road conditions here were much better and he was able to gain some time. Another fifteen minutes and the GPS instructed him to turn left. Ten minutes after that the cabin came into view. Even if they ran out of gas at this point they could walk. "We made it."

Jason opened the garage door and pulled into the bay. He just took a moment to let his muscles relax. "I'm going to go in to turn on the heat and start the fireplace. Stay in the car." He would leave the engine running. Getting out he cracked the window on the garage's rear wall so the fumes escaped and hurried into the house.

While the cabin warmed, he unpacked the car. Taking time to put the groceries away, not only what they purchased, but the things Sonny had insisted they take. He had a lot of items from the late breakfast boxed up for them and anyone else who wanted to take something home. He pulled the luggage in and noted the time. The cabin should be warm enough now. In the garage he closed the window and killed the engine. "Come on in, if it's too cold let me know."

Elizabeth got out of the car and stretched her stiff body. Not once during the drive did she doubt they wouldn't make it. Her faith in him was that strong. "Georgie said the cabin is really nice." She and Johnny had been out over the summer.

"It is. Cody comes out here a lot." Jason said taking her hand. "The satellite system might not work because of the storm, but there are books and games to keep us occupied." And a really big bed he mentally added.

Elizabeth took off her boots and jacket. "It feels warm." There was a slight chill lingering but she guessed it would pass in a bit. "Do we have enough wood?" She said eyeing the small pile next to the fireplace.

"There is a stockpile in the basement. Cody keeps enough on hand to burn for a month." Jason promised. His friend had brought some up earlier in the week just to be sure. Since he wouldn't take any money for them using the place Jason had told him to pick some time to visit their house on the island.

"I'm going to make a batch of brownies." Elizabeth grinned. "We deserve them after that drive."

"Hopefully the storm will be done in the morning." Jason watched her familiarize herself with the kitchen.

"How will we get out? I'm assuming the plows don't come out his far." Elizabeth got down a bowl.

"I need to call for gas, so whoever brings it will have to dig us out. Don't worry there will be no reenacting of the Donner party." Jason joked.

"Good to know." Elizabeth laughed.

"Are you excited about the baby?" Jason couldn't stay away any longer so he walked over and stood behind her. His arms came around her waist because he couldn't be this close and not hold her.

"I am. Diane is going to be the most fashionable pregnant woman in history." Elizabeth started mixing her ingredients. "I'm looking forward to babysitting."

"Me too. Mostly though I'm looking forward to Francis passing out in the delivery room." He said chuckling.

"Jason, Francis is cool under pressure. He won't pass out. Johnny on the other hand will pass out." Elizabeth cracked her eggs.

"Georgie isn't pregnant is she?" Jason asked looking down at his girl.

"No, but she is currently in medical, so this would be an ideal time if they are going to do it. Being pregnant and a resident cannot be easy." Elizabeth was guessing they would wait until Georgie's residency was done, same with Emily. But she could be wrong, everyone would just have to wait and see. "When they get married will probably be the clue that babies are coming."

"Everyone is saying the same thing about us." He told her. "That we are going to get married and start a family right away. I'd like to wait at least a year, maybe even two." He let his opinion on the matter be known.

She was twenty-two now, they would be married before she was twenty-three. Waiting a year or two would be a good thing. "I agree waiting a bit would be good. I'd like to travel some. Not that you can't travel with kids." She quickly let him know.

"There is less spontaneity." He got what she was saying. Right now they only had to get a pet sitter, with kids there were things like school, sports, and the like to consider.

"Exactly." Elizabeth poured the batter in the pan and Jason popped the tray in the oven.

"Your brownies are doing well at the coffee shop." He told her. "Sonny said they sell out every day." The pastry chef at the Polluzo's made them every morning for the shop.

"Great." Elizabeth was pleased. However getting the squares into the coffeehouse had caused a small battle. Sonny asked Diane to draw up a contract for the rights to the recipe. He also had Diane file copyright papers on behalf of his daughter. Elizabeth didn't expect to be paid. She was happy to help business. Sonny had insisted. After a few rounds Diane suggested that Sonny pay, and that Elizabeth donate the money to the art center on First Street. Since the center was a not for profit they could certainly use the money. Jason offered to match the donation. So in the end everyone was happy. "I was thinking of having a soak when the brownies are done. They need to cool before we can eat them."

"Cody had a jetted tub installed in the guest suite." No one stayed in the former soldier's bedroom when they came up. "I'd love to soak with you."

"After we can get in our jammies and just veg out." Elizabeth suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Jason grinned.

* * *

The bath led to a round of leisurely love making followed by a nap. When Elizabeth woke up she was alone in the bedroom. Grabbing one of the nice nightgowns she had packed and a thick pair of socks, which weren't at all sexy but would keep her feet warm, from her bag she went to see what her boyfriend was up to. Walking to the stairs she heard soft music playing and realized the lights downstairs were off. Wondering what was up she called down from the top of the stairs. "Jason?"

He appeared at the bottom of the steps wearing long sleep pants and a cotton t-shirt. "Hi." He said smiling. "Come down." He held out a hand to her.

Quickly she descended the stairs and took it. Looking up at him she saw a hint of what looked like mischief in his eyes. He was up to something. "Were you reading?" The firelight was bright enough to do so.

"No." Jason put his arm around her waist and started swaying her in time to the music. "I was waiting for you. My whole life I was waiting for you." He told her. "Dance with me?"

She nodded, getting that he wanted to romance her some. Sighing she placed her head against his chest and let him move them around the room. Jason was a very good dancer. While slow dancing was what they did most often, he could waltz, two step, rumba, and several other ballroom dances. Lila had insisted all her grandchildren learn how to ball room dance. Jason didn't remember the lessons, but he knew the steps when he heard the music. The last time they had danced was a few weeks ago when he surprised her with a night out.

She wasn't sure how long they danced. She did note that every song that played was one of her favorites. "Will you come sit in front of the fire with me?" He asked softly.

"I would love to." She said letting him lead her over. There was a pile of soft blankets waiting for them. It was like the night at the house where they made love in front of the fire. She certainly wouldn't mind doing that again.

"Wait here." Jason instructed walking into the kitchen. He came back quickly with tray. Small brownies squares, large succulent strawberries, a bowl of whipped cream, and two mugs of hot chocolate. "I made us a snack." They had both eaten well at brunch so this would be all they needed. "I would like to take you to New York for Valentine's weekend." The holiday was on a Thursday so they could have a long weekend.

"Thank you, I'd like that." Elizabeth let him feed her a piece of brownie. She responded by feeding him a strawberry.

"In July I'd like to take you to Italy. I want to show you Umbria." Jason picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the cream and brought it to her mouth.

"I've not read anything about Umbria." Elizabeth told him. "I'd love to explore it with you."

"Umbria shares a border with Tuscany." Jason said telling her a bit about the region. "It is the only region in Italy without a coastline or that doesn't share a border with another country. Assisi is part of Umbria."

"As in St. Francis?" Elizabeth questioned as she took another bite of brownie from him. Jason popped the rest in his mouth as he nodded. "So that means the Basilica of San Francesco is there?" Or at least that is what she thought she recalled from her religious education classes.

"It is." Jason confirmed. "We can go see it. I'd like you to have the chance to paint there."

"Alexis will like that. How much time will we stay?" Elizabeth like daydreaming with him.

"We will come back after my birthday." Jason grinned.

"I promised no more parties." Elizabeth said plucking another strawberry from the bowl.

"We will stay a month." Jason told her. "So in New York in February, and Umbria in July. There is only one other thing I'd like to do next year."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

Jason reached up and gently cupped her check. "In June, I want to marry you. Will you Elizabeth Sofia Corinthos marry me in June?" He asked softly, eyes on hers letting her see all the love he had for her inside his heart.

"Yes." Elizabeth said as tears came to her eyes. "I will."

Jason urged her forward kissing her gently at first but then with increasing passion. Pulling back he smiled at her. Reaching over to the tray he picked up the bowl of whipped cream to reveal a square of velvet on which rested a diamond ring. He removed the pink opal he'd given her last year, placing it on her right hand, and slid the engagement ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth looked at the princess cut diamond in a bezel halo setting with a diamond band. She had no idea he intended to propose.

"It's just a ring. You are beautiful. My precious Mia. I will love you forever." Jason promised.

"I am always yours." Elizabeth said bringing her mouth to his and letting him lay her across the blankets.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	104. Chapter 104

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 104

June

"You look amazing." Emily said standing next to Elizabeth. They were in the bridal suite of the Port Charles hotel. In a matter of moments Sonny was going to knock on the door to come get Elizabeth and escort her to Queen of Angels where Jason was waiting. Emily was acting as Elizabeth's bridesmaid today.

"Jason is going to love how you look." Georgie was on the other side holding her and Elizabeth's bouquets. She was acting as the maid of honor.

"I see you went with another vintage design." Diane was spending the morning with the girls but she wasn't in the ceremony. She was officially due any day now and so she was sitting with Francis on the bride's side of the aisle.

Alexis was at the church making sure everything was perfect.

"Actually this is my abuela's gown." Elizabeth grinned walking over to look at herself in the mirror. When she pulled it out she was relieved to see the dress was in perfect condition. It was a very modest gown based on the way the average bride looked these days. Vintage silk created a structured bodice that had a Sabrina neckline that was accented with pearl and rhinestone beading. The neckline was named that because Audrey Hepburn made it popular in the movie of the same name. The garment had long lace sleeves closed with silk covered buttons at her wrists. Since this was a church ceremony she wanted her shoulders covered. The skirt was full giving her a princess look and boasted an actual petticoat.

"The veil is Lila's." A lace cathedral length head covering that did not obscure her face. It was a perfect complement to the gown. "The shoes are new." The Jimmy Choo sandals were like walking on clouds. She wouldn't have any trouble dancing tonight. "So is the jewelry." Pearls around her neck, and pearl drop earrings with diamonds on her ears. All the ladies had matching earrings as their bridal party gifts.

"You look stunning." Diane told her friend.

"I can't wait to see Jason." Elizabeth had felt that the morning was crawling by. Every time she looked at the mirror, only five minutes had passed. It had made her regret having a late afternoon ceremony.

"He can't wait to see you." Georgie had called Johnny to check in on the groom. Her boyfriend said Jason was climbing the walls, and was very impatient to get married. They were a bit concerned Jason was going to storm the hotel and just carry Elizabeth off. He had not liked the fact that they spent last night apart but Sonny had insisted they stick to tradition.

Elizabeth peeked at the clock again and saw it was almost time. A knock sounded and the door in the outer room opened. There was another knock on the closed bedroom door of the suite.

"Elizabeth." Sonny called out.

"I'll let him in." Georgie volunteered as Emily helped Diane to her feet. All the ladies stepped out so that the father and daughter could have a moment alone.

"Carino, te ves hermosa." You look beautiful. Sonny said placing a hand over his heart. "Como un angel." Like an angel. "Su madre y su abuela estaria muy orgulloso." Your mother and grandmother would be so proud.

"Gracias papa." Elizabeth said wiping away tears. "Se que estan viendo desde el cielo." I know they are watching from heaven.

"Si." Sonny said coming over and giving her a gentle hug. He didn't want to muss her. "Ser feliz." Be happy.

"Lo hare, l amo." I will, I love him. Elizabeth told her father smiling through her tears.

Without another word Sonny gave her his arm and escorted his daughter to the waiting limo.

* * *

The wait for Elizabeth to arrive at the church proved to be nothing compared to the wait for Emily and then Georgie to walk down the aisle. Jason swore it took an hour for the two of them to get to their places. Last night at the rehearsal it took them both two minutes to get into their spots. He knew because he timed it. There was no way it didn't take longer today. After Georgie stepped onto the runner the heavy wooden doors closed so that Elizabeth could get into position now all they had to do was open again so she could come to him.

"You can't run up the aisle and grab her." Johnny said from his spot beside Jason. He was acting as the best man. He didn't even have to fight Francis or Sonny for the honor. Sonny was walking Liz down the aisle and Francis was sitting next to his very pregnant wife.

"I won't." Jason said not sure he could keep that promise.

"Sure." Johnny said giving his friend a cheeky grin. He was just trying to distract Jason a bit so he would settle.

The music changed, everyone rose, and Jason held his breath.

* * *

The wedding planner fussed with Elizabeth's gown and after one final look gave the all clear through her headset. The music changed and Elizabeth realized that this was it. This was the moment she married the man of her dreams. "Te querido papa."

"Te querido carino." Sonny told her just before the doors opened and they stepped into the Sanctuary of the church.

The very first thing she saw was Jason, waiting at the end of the aisle for her. Every single trace of nerves left her because there was no doubt in her mind this was where she was supposed to be. Here with him. She was going to be his wife, and someday the mother of his children. She was going to be Elizabeth Morgan, and it felt amazing.

Jason smiled wide as she came into view. She was beautiful and he couldn't wait to have his ring that proclaimed to the world that she loved him. That she found in him something worthy of her. He was ready to stand before her, their friends and family, and God and pledge his eternal love and devotion.

Finally she was standing beside him. "Hi." She said as the bridal march finished up. She had walked a little faster than in rehearsal.

"You look beautiful." Jason whispered.

"You are so handsome." Elizabeth told him enjoying this private moment at such a public event. Her dad and Johnny were pretending not to listen.

"Be good to her." Sonny said extending his hand as the last note of the march played.

"Every day." Jason promised shaking the hand of the man who in an hour would be his father in law.

Together they turned to face Father Coates. "Who gives this bride to this man?"

"I do." Sonny said kissing his daughter's cheek before sitting next to Alexis. He clasped her hand in his as the ceremony started.

"We have gathered here today in each other's presence, and in the presence of God, to join together Jason and Elizabeth in marriage. A sacred act. One built of love, trust, and commitment to one another. As their friends, family, and priest it is our job to support this young couple as they begin this journey together." Father Coates looked at couple standing before him.

"Jason and Elizabeth, have you come here today of your own free will to enter into the stare of matrimony? Will you both honor the vows that you will make here today to one another in front of these witnesses?" The priest asked them.

"Yes." Jason responded.

"Yes." Elizabeth responded.

"Does anyone have cause to object to the uniting of these two souls in holy matrimony?" Father Coates asked of those invited. He was greeted with silence. "Please join your hands." He said to the young couple.

"Jason, do you take Elizabeth for your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this moment forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?" Father Coates asked the young man before him.

"I do." Jason answered.

Father Coates turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, do you take Jason for your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"I do." Elizabeth answered.

"You have stated your hearts intentions before God and these witnesses. Always remember the words that you have spoken to one another. Carry them in your hearts, and let them guide your actions from this moment on. What God has joined, men must not divide." Father Coates stated.

"Amen." Everyone in the church responded.

"The rings please." The priest requested. Johnny placed Elizabeth's ring on the bible, and Georgie repeated the action with Jason's. Georgie's eye caught Johnny's and he smiled at her. They had gotten married last month at her parents house. Everyone had flown out for the occasion. "These rings are a sign to yourselves, and all others, of the vows you have made here today." Father Coates made the sign of the cross blessing the jewelry.

"Amen." All those gathered responded again.

"Jason please take your ring and place it on Elizabeth's finger." Father Coates instructed.

"Elizabeth, wear this ring as a sign of my unending love and devotion." Jason said as he slid the wedding band on her finger.

"Elizabeth." Father Coates held out the bible to her.

"Jason, wear this ring as a sign of my unending love and devotion." She pushed the band onto his finger.

"At this time I invite Jason and Elizabeth to light the remembrance candle to honor loved ones who have passed on." Father Coates intoned. "We will have a moment of silence as they do."

Elizabeth held Jason's hand in hers as they light the candle together. Her to honor Adela, Audrey, and Olivia, him to honor Susan. Together they said a silent prayer, and when they were ready returned to stand before Father Coates.

"With the exchanging of vows, and the giving and receiving of rings I hereby declare that Jason and Elizabeth are husband and wife. Jason may you kiss your bride." Father Coates said smiling.

Jason and Elizabeth both took a moment to look at one another before their lips met in a gentle kiss. They had both agreed to keep the kiss short. With so much emotion running through them they wanted to be respectful of the fact that they were in a church.

When they parted Father Coates smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Jason and Elizabeth Morgan."

To thunderous applause the newly married couple walked hand in hand up the aisle.

* * *

"We will see you at the reception hall." Sonny said getting a hug from his daughter before she got into the limo and Jason followed. The bridal party got into their limo as well. Sonny helped Alexis into their limo. Mike and Talia were already inside.

"That was a lovely ceremony." Diane said wiping away tears. They were the last ones to reach their car because she was moving slow.

"I was repeating my vows in my head when they said theirs." Francis admitted.

"Me too." Diane smiled, and then looked down as her water broke. Shocked eyes met the terrified ones of her husband. "I think it's time."

"Oh shit!" Francis said trying not to panic.

* * *

The bridal party entered and then the DJ announced the newly married couple. Per tradition they went right into their first dance. They went the traditional route and danced to 'At Last' by Etta James. It summed up everything they both felt. After Elizabeth danced with Sonny. He picked 'Daddy's Little Girl'. While he had missed so much of her life he wouldn't miss anything else and this song was his promise of that. Jason was up next, and Monica had cried her eyes out when he called to ask her to dance with him at the reception. He chose 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban. Hearing how Anne had treated Elizabeth made Jason even more grateful for Monica. There wasn't a dry eye in the house when they were done. Then it was time for the entire bridal party to hit the floor. 'Celebrate' by Kool and the Gang had them all grooving.

"That was so much fun." Elizabeth said as they stepped off the floor. They were taking a moment before greeting everyone.

"It was." Jason agreed. He had even danced with Em for a bit. They were doing better. "Okay, time to talk to a whole lot of people you will never see again." Several families had sent representatives and this was the only time they would get near his wife.

After everyone was greeted the fact that Francis and Diane were not in attendance was notice. "Where is Francis?" Jason walked over to Johnny and Sonny.

"He's not here?" Sonny said immediately concerned. "They were driving themselves over." It would have been a good time to strike if someone wanted to.

Johnny was already calling their friend. "Where are you?" He asked relieved when Francis answered. "Now?! Hold on. Diane's in labor. We'll be right over. What?" Johnny looked at his friends. "They want us to stay here."

"I don't think so." Jason said a baby trumped a wedding.

"You can't leave Jason." Sonny said trying to be the voice of reason. "Johnny go to the hospital. We will stay here. First babies take a long time, so odds are Diane will still be in labor when the reception is done." Not only was this Elizabeth's big day, but with business associates in attendance neither Sonny nor Jason could leave. "Report back at least once an hour. Even if nothing is happening."

"Yup." Johnny said walking off the find Georgie and tell her what was happening.

* * *

As soon as they were able Jason and Elizabeth left the reception, but instead of heading to the plane they went to the hospital. "Any news?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Not yet. Emily confirmed what Sonny said, this could take a while." Johnny told them. It had already been four hours. "The baby might not come till tomorrow. No one expects you to stay." Neither Francis nor Diane would be upset that the Morgans left on their honeymoon.

"We can wait." Jason told his friend. "We have the villa for a month. Losing one day will not be a hardship."

"We want to be here when the baby arrives." Elizabeth had reconciled herself to getting a call while they were away. Since they were this close to the arrival of the newest family member she wasn't leaving.

"Okay then." Johnny grinned. "Did I miss anything fun?"

"The appointment of Marco as your backup." Jason grinned.

"Cody quit?" Johnny wasn't that bad to work with.

"Nadine is pregnant." Elizabeth smirked. "She fainted at the reception and their secret got out."

"That's how it always happens." Johnny said shaking his head. "One person has a baby and everyone else gets infected. Next it will be Sonny and Alexis, or you two."

"Could be you and Georgie." Elizabeth said to be mean.

"Bite your tongue woman. Georgie will kill me if I knock her up now. We have a plan." He assured her.

"Good to know." Elizabeth teased her friend. "I'm going to send for some clothes for us." She was still in her wedding gown. "You want out of the tux?" She asked Johnny.

"Yes please." He may as well get comfortable.

* * *

"I swear to God Francis you are never touching me again!" Diane yelled at her husband. She had been in labor for almost twelve hours. She was tired and sweaty. The doctors were saying it was still too soon for an epidural and the normal unflappable attorney had lost her cool.

"I'm sorry." Francis had been saying that for hours now.

"Get them snipped." Diane growled and squeezed his hand as another contraction hit. "Today Francis."

"She doesn't mean it." Kelly said coming in to do an internal.

"Wanna bet? Got a pair of scissors?" Diane was not doing this again. She had been thrilled when the stick turned blue, now not so much. "This baby had better be a boy because you are not getting another one."

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I just want the two of you healthy." Francis had told her not to listen to his mother who kept mentioning the continuation of the bloodline.

"Okay, still at three centimeters. I think your labor has stalled." Kelly looked at all the readouts. The baby's heart rate was dropping during contractions and Diane's blood pressure was rising. "Its C-section time." Kelly would do it now before this became a life and death situation. "So that means drugs."

"Thank you." Diane said panting through another contraction.

"You want to tell the cheering section what is going on?" Kelly asked Francis. The couple had a lot of friends. Including the Chiefs of Staff and Surgery who had both stopped by to check on things.

"Go." Diane said to her husband. "But you better come back or I will hunt you down." She threatened.

"We hear this a lot." Kelly told Francis. "She doesn't mean it."

Francis knew she did.

* * *

An hour later Francis was walking back into the waiting room. "A boy." He said tears running from his eyes.

"Congrats." Elizabeth was the first one over, but everyone else followed.

"Name?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Matthew Vincenzo Corelli." Francis said hugging Elizabeth tight. "Nine pounds four ounces, and twenty two inches long."

"That's huge." Milo said and everyone looked at him. "You were thinking it."

"Dr. Lee said the same thing. He's good got all nines. Diane is doing well." Francis told everyone. "You and Jason can come back in about twenty minutes then you have to leave." He had told them to leave earlier.

"We promise." Jason told his friend. "Congrats."

"I need to get back." Francis said going down the hall.

"The first of the next generation." Sonny said smiling. He was looking forward to when Jason and Elizabeth had their first one.

"I'm going to light a candle." Johnny said holding his hand out to Georgie. "Have a good trip you two." They would be gone when he came back up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan?" The nurse who was escorting them back called out.

"That's us." Jason said looking down at his wife. That was them. The Morgans.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	105. Chapter 105

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

Two years later

"Hi." Elizabeth smiled as her husband walked into the house. "Welcome home." He had been gone for the last week on business. She had missed him terribly but his absence gave her a chance to hide something she wouldn't have gotten away with otherwise.

"I missed you." Jason said hugging her and lifting her off her feet. "I kept my promise."

"You always keep your promises." Elizabeth didn't doubt him. He said he would be home on their wedding anniversary and here he was. Even if he had gotten held up she wouldn't have been angry. She knew she was loved.

"I was worried." Jason admitted. "Things were a mess. I had to leave Marco down there. I thought about leaving Johnny but then I would need you to protect me from Georgie."

"She doesn't move very fast these days I think you can outrun her." Elizabeth laughed. Georgie was eight months pregnant, and Johnny was a nervous wreck.

"I can out run her, but she has a wicked throwing arm. She'd still get me." Jason said turning his head and capturing his wife's lips. Someone had tried to breach the computer records at the casino so security had to be gone over, carefully. Poor Stan had ended up rebuilding the system from scratch. He and Marco were testing it and would watch for the next week. Nothing was stolen but whoever did this had gotten close. Stan was running a trace, but so far nothing had turned up. They needed to be patient because in the end they would find whoever did this.

"It's midnight." Elizabeth whispered. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary baby." Jason said kissing her again. He had missed her something fierce. Because he wasn't sure what they were facing he had made the decision to leave her here in Port Charles. She had stayed at the Towers, and came to the house when he called from the airport. "Do we have plans?"

"Just to be together. Cody offered his cabin, but I figured you wouldn't want to leave the house." Elizabeth placed her head on his shoulder when he shifted her so that he was carrying her.

"Thank you. I just want it to be us today." He said starting upstairs. "I told Sonny I was turning off my phone. I'll give him his report tomorrow. I need some sleep." He'd been awake for twenty-four hours. "When I wake up prepare to be ravished."

"I can't wait." Elizabeth said sitting on the bed watching him undress. She held up the blankets so he could slide under. "Sleep." She said scratching his scalp.

"Love you." He said as his eyes closed.

"I love you too." She whispered as his breathing evened out. She got under the covers and snuggled close. Her sleeping had suffered as well with him away, and if she was getting ravished she wanted to have the energy to enjoy it.

* * *

She woke up to him watching her. "You were tired." It was almost nine.

"I was." She admitted. "Not anymore though." She said giving him her sultriest look.

"Good." Jason took her mouth gently. His hands roamed her body until he was cupping her bottom. She wiggled against him and he growled. Reaching further down he pulled her leg over his hip opening her up to him.

She shifted until she could feel the tip of his cock resting against the opening to her body. "I'm ready for you."

"You are always ready for me." Jason said slowing pushing forward and impaling her with his hardness. "I love that."

"I dreamed of you, of this." Elizabeth told him arching as he stroked deep.

"I missed feeling you holding me so tight." Jason told her. Pulling back until he left her body and then pushing forward to fill her up again. "It's better now than the first time. Tomorrow it will be better than today."

"Jason, I'm close." She whispered with her eyes on his.

"I know." He paid attention he could feel the way her muscles were squeezing him in a rhythmic massage. He shifted the angle ever so slightly and she cried out as she fell. He didn't bother to try holding back. They would make love again today. So after two more strokes he fell too.

* * *

After his shower he came out to find her in one of his shirts. Stretching across the bed he took a minute to look at her. She was so beautiful it still stopped him in his tracks to realize she was his. "Would you like your gifts?" He had purchased one here before he had to leave. The second he had purchased in Puerto Rico. He had seen it in a window on his way back to his room one night. He had gotten the manager to open the store so he could buy the item.

"You got me more than one?" Elizabeth didn't really need anything.

"Two." Jason said holding his fingers. "And I'm impatient for you to open them so wait here." He rolled from the bed and rummaged through his luggage before reaching up on the shelf in his closet. "Here."

Elizabeth laughed because Jason always got really excited about giving her gifts. "Which one first?"

"This one." He tapped the bigger box.

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled. Last year Jason had said that every year he would get her one traditional and one modern anniversary gift. She thought he was joking, but he wasn't. For the first anniversary the traditional gift was paper. It turned out be a painting by another artist she loved. The modern gift was a clock and they now had a grandfather clock in the main hall. This year the traditional gift was cotton, while the modern one was china.

Inside the box was a large bowl. "Jason it's beautiful." Elizabeth said holding it and examining it closer.

"It is called a chinoiserie." He explained. "Its hand painted."

"Roses. They are beautiful." She flipped it over. "Wedgwood."

"The pattern is called Elizabeth." He said grinning.

"They have a pattern named Elizabeth." She grinned as well knowing it would be because of the Queen.

"They do now." Jason told her.

"No. Named after me?" Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "How did you do that?"

"You call up and commission it." Jason told her. "Doesn't the flower look familiar?" Seeing her confusion. "It's yours, the one you did from grandmother's garden. I faxed it over and they had a master craftsman recreate it."

"Jason that was just a doodle." Elizabeth said trying to wrap her brain around what he'd done.

"You just said it was beautiful." He said laughing. "The rest of the set will be here in a few weeks. It's still being crafted."

"Thank you." She carefully put the bowl away before kissing him. It would take a bit for that to settle.

"Open the next one." Jason grinned.

She did. "Pablo Neruda. In Spanish." She loved Neruda's work.

"I went with the traditional British gift which is paper." He explained. "Cotton wasn't working for me."

"I love it. Thank you." Elizabeth reached for her gifts. "Open the big one first." She said starting to get nervous.

"You painted something for me." He said smiling. Ripping off the paper he grinned. He got it right away because they had this photograph in the house. It was the ocean view from their bedroom on the island. "I'm going to put this in my office." He loved that view, now he had it all the time. He picked up the second gift. "Now is this cotton or paper?" He said trying to guess.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and waited.

Jason ripped off the paper and opened the slender box, similar to the kind a pen would come in. Taking off the lid he froze.

"Jason?" Elizabeth said worried after a few minutes. All that silence could not be a good thing.

"You're pregnant." Jason said still staring at the test with the word positive.

"I am. I suspected last week. I've got all these little symptoms and I'm late, it's a week today since I took the test." Her voice shook because he still hadn't given any indication that this was good news. "Are you angry?" They had said they would wait a few years, but she only stopped taking the pill last month. Kelly said it should take longer for her to get pregnant. Jason had said that was a good thing because it gave him time to get ready.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"I went to see Kelly." Elizabeth told him.

Jason dropped the gift and pretty much tackled his wife. He was holding her tight. "I love you." He said before kissing her.

"You're happy?" She said giving up and letting the tears flow.

"We are having a baby, I'm thrilled, and terrified." Jason said laughing. "I'm going to be a dad! When? When am I going to be a dad?"

"In March." Elizabeth said laughing at his excitement.

"Okay then. March, we'll need to start getting ready. Have the house baby proofed and other baby stuff. We'll need books." Jason stopped and grinned at her. "We're having a baby."

"I know." She said laughing.

"Did I hurt you? Just now?" He said looking at her in horror. She was pregnant and he had knocked her over.

"No, you didn't." He was going to wrap her in cotton if she didn't stop him.

"Do you need anything? Want anything?" He would get her whatever she asked for.

"I'm kinda hungry." Elizabeth told him. She was normally up by now so breakfast was coming late today.

"I'll make you breakfast, what do you want?" Jason had to feed the little mother.

"Eggs." She requested.

"Coming right up." Jason stopped. "Does anyone else know?"

"No. I wouldn't tell anyone before you, plus it's tradition to not say anything until twelve weeks." Elizabeth didn't think he was going to be able to keep quiet. That grin was going to give it away.

"Okay. Breakfast." Jason said rushing from the room.

Elizabeth laughed. "Daddy is excited." She said to her tummy.

* * *

Jason walked into Sonny's office grinning like a fool. He'd been trying to stop grinning but it just wasn't happing. For the last twenty-four hours he'd been grinning.

"Hey, you're in a good mood." Sonny said smiling. Johnny and Francis were also looking at Jason.

It was Francis who clued in first, but Johnny wasn't far behind. Being smart men and knowing how violent pregnant women could be they kept quiet but knew there was no way Jason wasn't going to blab. So they just waited.

"Elizabeth is pregnant." Jason blurted out. He had meant to say good morning, but that wasn't what came out.

"Pregnant?" Sonny said starting to smile. "Yeah." He had wondered if they were having troubles because he figured they'd have a little one by now.

"Yeah." Jason said smiling wider.

"How is she?" Sonny wanted to know. He had just seen her two days ago. Of course she would want to tell Jason first.

"Good, she's gonna kick my ass though." He said laughing.

"Meetings canceled." Sonny grabbed his suit jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked his father in law.

"To see my little girl." Sonny said walking out of the office.

"Start running now." Johnny said laughing. "Congrats."

"Congrats." Francis echoed. "What suit do you want us to bury you in?"

"I know." Jason said still grinning. He didn't care, he was going to be a dad.

* * *

She was on the porch when her papa pulled up. "Hi." She said smiling.

"Felicitaciones," He said hugging her tight. "When?"

"March." Elizabeth said hugging him back.

"Jason won't go out of town anymore." Sonny promised.

"Papa, its fine. I'll need him home closer to my due date, but he can go now if you need him too." Elizabeth wasn't expecting them to start changing things for her. "Are you ready to be an abuelo?"

"I am." Sonny was going to spoil the baby rotten. "If you need anything and you can't reach Jason you call me or your mother." Elizabeth had been calling Alexis mom since her papa married the gallery owner.

"We will need to call my nonni." Her grandparents were going to flip. Talia now lived in Port Charles because she and Mike had gotten close and then fallen in love. Right now they were on vacation with Gloria and Carmine. "Can you call a cruise ship?"

"Stan will know. If not I'll hire a helicopter, because once they find out they are going to want to come home. Now, let's get you in the house and I'll fix you a snack." Sonny said fussing over his daughter.

* * *

March

"Hey, come in." Jason smiled as he opened the door to Elizabeth's hospital room. "They are sleeping."

"How are they?" Sonny had been pacing like mad on the plane during the flight back. He and Alexis had gone to Miami for the weekend. Elizabeth wasn't due for another three weeks so he thought it would be fine.

"They are good." Jason said smiling. "Elizabeth took Kelly telling her she was full term to heart." They had been at the doctor's two days ago and everything was on track for a March 29th delivery. This morning Elizabeth's water broke and eleven hours later their son had been born. "Come met your nieto."

Elizabeth was sleeping soundly as the two men walked over to the small bundle in the bassinet. "How long have you known you were having a boy?"

"At sixteen weeks. She said she would hurt me if I said anything." Jason replied picking up his son and handing him to his abuelo. "Cameron Michael Morgan."

Sonny just shook his head. "Thank you." Elizabeth had already said that there would be no Michael Corinthos the third. So Sonny thought the name was out altogether.

"Hi papa." Elizabeth said from the bed. She liked the way the three of them looked together.

"Hi." He said handing the baby back to Jason. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She smiled. "Where is mom?"

"In the hall. I wasn't sure if anyone was awake. Let me go get her." Sonny hurried out and came back with Alexis.

"Oh, he's adorable." Alexis was pleased to be an abuela. "What's his name?"

"Cameron Michael." Elizabeth said smiling. She was a mom.

"How are you?" Alexis asked.

"Tired." Elizabeth repeated.

"We are going to go, get some rest because we'll be back first thing in the morning. I'll bring breakfast." Sonny said kissing his little girl. "Te quiero."

"Te quiero papa and mom." Elizabeth said as they left. Jason put the baby back down. "Come here." She wanted his arms around her.

"I love you." Jason told her.

"You better." She joked. "I love you too. He's beautiful."

"He is. Just like you." Jason said kissing her softly. "Rest." She would be getting up again soon to feed their son, but for now she should sleep. When she was resting Jason got off the bed and walked over to stand by his son. Elizabeth was the greatest gift he'd ever been given and now she had given him someone else to love. He would never stop being grateful for his family. One that hopefully someday include more children. But for now his life, their life, was perfect.

* * *

We have wrapped another tale from my twisted mind. I hope you enjoyed the story. A big thank you to Liason102 for her editing skills. Vacation starts for me in the next couple of days, so I wanted to let you know what to expect.

July 3 - I will be posting the monthly one shot of Come Away with Me.

July 18 - I will be posting a lengthy one shot on MTF for the site's birthday. That one shot will not be posted anywhere else.

July 19 - I will begin the posting of my next full length story 'A Son's Life' it is the sequel to 'A Son's Return'. The new story was inspired by a request from babeboo 1968. ASL can be read as a stand alone story if you haven't read ASR.

I also have an HH exclusive one shot that some of you may have missed. It's on my page in the featured author's section. Click on the Completed Stories link and select HH 5TH Birthday Challenge.

While on HH if you stop by the Inspire Us section and click on 'its a group effort' you will find a story called 'Sons of Anarchy'. I was privileged to do a round robin story with three amazing writers (I did the final part). This is the result, a Halloween themed Liason story.

So that's it. I'll see you guys in a few weeks. Be Well!

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


End file.
